What Happened After
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Abel defeats Cain, but what happens after that? What will he do? Will he finally rejoin the sister he left behind? Or is there something else he needs to do?
1. Chapter 1

What Happened After

Trinity Blood Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or any character, and this story is for personal amusement only

**Chapter One: The Return**

"_What have they done to you, my tovarish?"_

Astha sighed, recalling those words. She remembered well the day she had first spoken them. The day she had received a message from the Vatican, via the Empire, that her tovarish, Father Abel Nightroad, had been killed in the line of duty. It had been a shock. Despite the Terran priest's fragile appearance, he had seemed somehow indestructible.

Almost as shocking had been her private audience with Cardinal Sforza a day later. She had offered her condolences, along with those of Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis. In return, the Cardinal had told her an astonishing secret. She had sent a messenger with a means to revive Abel. Though the results were still unknown, she hoped to bring the fallen priest back from death.

And then had come the final shock, a message forwarded three days later from the Empire. Remembering, Astha switched on her computer and replayed the message. It was over two years old, but she had kept it anyway.

Abel's face appeared on the screen. The image was dated four days after he had died, two after they had received word that the Cardinal's plan had succeeded. Astha watched silently as the message played.

"_Hello Seth. By now, you've probably received a report of what happened to me." A ghost of his wry grin crossed his face. "I wanted to tell you that I'm all right. Cardinal Sforza managed to bring me back, using the method we used on __**him**_._ But I'm all right." The smile had disappeared. "I'm going after him. This has to end. I'm going to follow him and finish him. I'm going to kill him." A sad haunted smile reappeared. "I'm sorry. Goodbye." _The image froze on Abel's sad smile as the recording came to an end.

"What have they done to you, my tovarish?" Astha murmured the words as she looked at Abel's frozen image. The face that looked back at her was one she had seen many times, but the image she saw in her mind was the one a few moments before. The man she had named tovarish had been clumsy, and frequently irritating, but always gentle and peaceful, even when fighting. To hear him speak of killing, and to see that cold, closed expression on his face was more disturbing in it's way than his death had been.

Suddenly restless, Astha reached out and snapped the computer terminal off. Sitting and thinking about Abel wasn't going to help matters. Besides, she hadn't had word of him since that message. She knew nothing about his current condition. For all she knew he was sitting in some remote village, quietly preaching. Deep down, she couldn't believe that, but she resolutely thrust the thought from her mind and settled down to work on her household reports.

Half an hour later, she knew it was a lost cause, at least for tonight. She couldn't settle. Finally, she decided to go for a walk on the grounds, hoping the gentle night air would soothe her troubled mind. And that the exercise would get rid of the restless energy that had been driving her all night. Standing, she slung her favorite long black coat around her shoulders, strapped her spear into its usual position, and headed for the door. Her faithful attendants started to follow after but she waved them back. She wanted to be alone.

For three hours, Astha wandered on the grounds of the grounds of the Kiev estate. The night was peaceful, with only a hint of a breeze in the air, but her thoughts would not settle. She wandered the perimeter, using haste mode in short hops just for the fun of it. Then she settled for aimlessly strolling around the grounds, letting her feet take her wherever they liked, as her thought wandered accordingly. Finally, she found herself stopping by a large stand of trees.

A small wistful smile creased her face. This was the place where, almost three years ago, she had surprised Abel sneaking onto her estate. He had been on the run, he and his companions, and come to her for help. She still remembered his yelp when her thrown wine glass had hit him and the bigger yelp when her pet tiger had tried to bite him. Looking at the stand of trees, she could almost see the sheepish smile on his face when she had confronted him, could almost hear the high tenor saying, "Hey there, Astha."

Astha sighed. Why couldn't she get rid of the old memories haunting her? After all, he was just one stupid Terran. They'd only seen each other three or four times. True, she called him tovarish. True, he'd touched her life and changed her world, but he did that to everyone who knew him. Deliberately, Astha shoved the memories, and the nostalgia they produced, into the back of her mind. A hot bath, she decided, then a night in the library with something to read, something interesting or challenging enough to hold her interest. Her mind made up, she turned to leave.

Behind her, several branches snapped suddenly. There was a dull thud, as though something had fallen, or run into a tree. Astha froze, then whirled around, yanking her weapon from its sheath, and stared intently into the trees. After a moment, her night vision spotted a shadowy form leaning doubled over against a tree. Her ears, now alert for noise, heard the faint sound of breathing. "Who's there?! Come out now, or you're dead!"

"Astha?" The word was a whisper, barely audible. The voice was so hoarse it was almost gone, but something about it tugged her memory. Her spear lowered a fraction.

"Come out here where I can see you. Move slowly." Her words were meant to sound demanding, but uncertainty made them waver into tones of a request.

The figure slowly straightened, then stepped forward. Whoever it was, they swayed dangerously, as if drunk or at the very end of extreme exhaustion. Then the figure stumbled, caught itself on a tree and lurched into the clearing. Astha felt her breath freeze in her throat.

Moonlight, patchy behind scudding clouds, glinted on long silver hair and showed the shadowy face and form of a slender man. The man stumbled again, and pitched forward. Astha dropped her spear and leapt forward to catch the falling figure, barely even aware of why. She caught him round the shoulders as he fell to his knees, bracing him, and looked down into the battered face. "Tovarish?"

Abel looked up hazily. His eyes were unfocused, and Astha didn't think he really even registered her presence. Then they cleared a fraction. "Astha? Is that you?" And he fainted.

Astha didn't stop to think. She leaned over and snagged the spear, shoving it into the sheath, then picked up the unconscious form of Abel Nightroad and raced into her home. There, she laid him on the sofa of one of her parlor rooms and rang for her servants. Oyaji-san, her oldest and most trusted servant, answered immediately. "Get me some water and cloths, and some watered down wine. Then tell the kitchen staff to fix me something to eat. Soup and bread. Now."

The old man bowed without questions and left. He returned ten minutes later with the wine, and a steaming bowl with a towel draped over one arm. She took them, and sent him back out of the room, with instructions to check the kitchen, then find a medical kit, and a clean set of clothing roughly suitable for Abel, and to make sure the bath was ready. Then she turned back to the man lying on the couch.

In the bright, even glow of the lamps, he looked even worse than he had outside. His hair was tangled, and streaked with dirt and what looked like a fair amount of dried blood. His face was far thinner than she remembered, almost skeletally gaunt, and bore bruises near both eyes, and a long cut across one cheekbone. Another fading bruise showed near his temple, and he was missing his glasses. The rest of him was in no better condition. His clothing was stained with more blood, and nearly rags. His boots looked as if they'd gone through a tree shredder. Under the torn rags, she saw at least three bandages, which looked to have been hastily tied by amateurs, and numerous bruises and cuts. She thought he'd looked bad after the bridge explosion in Venice, but she would rather see him in that condition than this.

With a sigh, she wrapped one arm about his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, then grabbed the glass of wine and held it to his mouth. Carefully, she tilted it so a little of the wine went down his throat. He choked, gasped, and his eyes opened, still hazy. He started to say something, but she held the glass of wine firmly to his mouth. "Drink."

He obeyed her without protest, taking several sips of wine. Gradually, some faint color came to his face. Then his eyes cleared, and she saw him really look at her for the first time. "Astha?" It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Who did you think I was?" Astha's own voice was irritable, wavering between concern for his obviously severe condition, and a growing anger at him. What had he been doing, to get this way? And why hadn't he ever contacted her? Why hadn't he asked for help?

"I don't know." Abel blinked several times. "I thought…I thought I might have seen you, but I thought I was imagining it. I have before."

Concern won. "What have you done tovarish? What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure. Things have been so hazy since…" Abel clamped his mouth shut on the end of the sentence, his face twisting as if in terrible pain. "Astha, where am I?"

Astha almost dropped him, or hit him, in a surge of irritation. If he hadn't looked so lost and battered, she would have. But the confused look on his face stopped her. It looked as if he genuinely had no idea where he was, or how he'd gotten there. "You're in my house, in the Empire, idiot. Don't you remember? You staggered onto the grounds and damn near fell on top of me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't remember a thing."

"You idiot." The words were affectionate. "How long since you last ate? And why aren't you in a hospital anyway?"

"I really don't remember." Abel put a shaking hand to his head. "I just…things have been so strange, after…" That strange pause came again. Then Abel shook his head and started making motions to get up. "Thank you for your help Astha. I'm very sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"Idiot!" Astha shoved him back onto the couch, hard enough to wind him. "Where in hell do you think you're going? You're not even in any shape to get out of the house. Lie down and don't move until I say otherwise."

Abel shook his head. "But Astha…"

"Shut up Nightroad. You're not going anywhere."

"Please." Abel's face was tight, and his voice was shaking. "There's something I need to do. I have an important message to deliver. I have to see the Empress, immediately."

"And how do you intend to get in to see her, looking like that? It would be almost impossible for a Terran to get in anyway, but I doubt you'd even make it as far as the Imperial Palace." Astha stood up. "If it's that important, give me the damn message. I'll relay it to the Empress. I have a much better chance of reaching her than you do."

Abel shook his head. "I can't Astha. I…I have to deliver this message myself."

Exasperated, Astha stood up and turned her back. "Fine."

Abel stood. Swayed and staggered forward. After two steps his knees gave out and he fell heavily to the floor, gasping. Astha stood over him for a moment, then roughly heaved him back up and shoved him into the couch. "See?"

Abel's face was white with pain and exhaustion. Finally he nodded. "But I have to deliver this."

Astha sighed. Same old stubborn Abel Nightroad. Even half dead, the man would try to carry out a mission. "I said I'd deliver it for you. But if you won't tell me then wait a couple days, till you can recover, and I'll take you to the Palace myself."

Abel shook his head again, but whether in denial of his own condition, or of her suggestion, Astha had no idea. She sighed again. "What does it take to knock sense into you, priest?"

Abel looked up. "Will you…would you go to the Imperial Palace for me, tonight, and tell the Empress I'm here? That I want to see her? Privately?"

Astha considered his request. To get a private audience with the Empress tonight would be difficult, if not impossible. And to request a similar audience for a Terran priest, or even former priest, was madness. But he was obviously determined. "If I go now, and promise to stay until I've delivered your message, will you promise me you'll stay here and rest? Quietly?"

Abel sighed. "Yes."

"Fine." Astha stood up and rang for Oyaji-san. The servant appeared immediately. "I'm going to the Imperial Palace tonight. Lay out my formal court robes. And while I'm away, take care of my guest. Give him food, medical attention and whatever else he requires, and then make sure he rests. Understood? And don't let him wander around or do much."

"Understood." The man bowed and walked away. Astha knew he was bursting with questions. She also knew he'd follow orders to the letter, and not trouble Abel too much.

An hour later Astha was at the Imperial Palace, announcing herself and her request at the door. Five hours after that, a servant came for her and escorted her into the Empresses private audience chamber. Astha breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, the Empress had had no pressing business tonight, or other audiences. Otherwise, it would have taken nights, perhaps weeks. She knew Abel would have tried to come himself long before that, promise or not. She walked in and knelt before the throne dais, wondering how to deliver her request without sounding rude, or foolish.

"Astharoshe, Duchess of Kiev. You wished to see me?" The low musical voice came from the dais. Astha raised her head, and made out a shadowy figure. It was too dim to know if it was the Empress, or her stand in, the Duchess of Moldova.

Astha bowed her head again. "Yes Your Majesty. I come with a message for you."

"Well then. Speak." The voice held no hint of its owner's identity, or her mood.

Astha took a deep breath, and decided to simply tell her news straight. "Father Abel Nightroad has reappeared." She raised her head. "He came to my home tonight, and requested I tell you he was in the Empire, and wished an audience with Your Majesty, concerning a message he wishes to deliver."

"Abel?" The shadowy figure stood, and the voice was suddenly that of a young girl. "Abel is in the Empire? But why did he not come to me himself? And why did you not bring him with you, Duchess of Kiev?" The voice was agitated, almost angry.

"I…" Astha swallowed hard. "I forbade him, Your Majesty. He is…not well. I do not think he could have made it this far."

For a moment, the shadowed figure was silent. Then she spoke. "Wait here." Astha waited. Twenty minutes later a young girl simply dressed in a youth's imperial garments came striding out a door. Astha recognized the slender, dark-haired young woman at once. Empress Augusta Veradica, ruler of the New Human Empire. The girl walked straight to her. "Take me to see him."

Astha bowed. "At once Your Majesty."

"Seth." The young girl corrected. Astha blinked, and the Empress graced her with a mischievous smile. "I told you before, Empress is the title I use when ruling. My friends call me Seth. Besides…" her face lost its smile. "This is unofficial. I do not wish to be known as the Empress, going to visit your home, or him. And I want no fuss raised. I wish only to be Seth, a simple pretty girl in the service of the Empire."

Astha nodded. She understood. Silently, the two of them left the Imperial Palace, carefully avoiding both guards and nobles who would know what the Empress truly looked like. As they approached Astha's home however, Seth asked, "Has he told you anything?" Her voice was tight.

"No. He staggered into my garden this evening, and collapsed. Since he woke, all he would say is that he didn't remember much, and that he had an important message for you, that he had to deliver himself." Astha paused, and then gave voice to her suspicions. "He appears to have been in some kind of terrible fight."

"I see." Seth was silent again. She said nothing the rest of the way to Astha's home, and managed only the barest of courtesies as Astha introduced her to the door servant and Oyaji-san.

Oyaji-san directed them to one of the small parlor rooms and bowed them through the door. Abel was lying on the sofa, dozing. At the sight of him, Seth let out a small gasp of distress. Astha didn't blame her. Abel had been cleaned up, his hair was tied back neatly, and he wore clean garments. But nothing could hide the gauntness of his frame, the bruises and cuts, or the terrible lines of exhaustion and pain around his eyes. Nothing could erase the signs of whatever terrible ordeal he had suffered.

Seth raced across the room and knelt beside the couch to take Abel's hand. Gently she held it in both her own. "Abel?"

Abel's eyes opened. He stared at her for a long moment. "Seth?" Then he reached down and embraced her tightly. "Seth."

Astha was shocked at his familiarity. She almost protested, but the slender kneeling figure returned Abel's embrace, wrapping her arms around his chest and holding him tightly, crying his name. Astha kept her silence. She wondered if she ought to leave, but her curiosity kept her in place. Besides, the servants would wonder what was going on if she left them like that, and she had no answer she could give.

Finally, Seth broke away from Abel. She scrubbed her hand over her face. Abel's eyes were glittering suspiciously brightly. "Abel, I thought I wouldn't see you again. Your message…"

"I know. " Abel sighed, and suddenly he looked a thousand years older. "I didn't think I would come back here either. But I knew after…after what happened that I had to come. I couldn't not tell you. I couldn't just tell the Earl of Memphis to tell you, even if he hadn't decided to go to Londinium to see Esther before he returned home."

"The Earl of Memphis is in Londinium? I will tell his grandmother then. She will be relieved."

Abel nodded. He seemed poised on the edge of speaking, yet he remained curiously silent. It was as if he was struggling with himself. Seth watched him for a moment then asked, "What is it Abel?"

Abel struggled for a moment. Astha winced at the pain in his face. Finally, in a shaking voice Abel murmured. "I had to tell you…its over."

"Over?" Seth breathed the word. "Abel you mean…"

"Yes." Abel's voice was shaking worse, but his eyes had a strange calm, almost akin to madness in them. "He's dead. And he won't be coming back this time. I made sure of him. Cain is… Cain, the Contra Mundi, Head of Rosencreutz, is dead. I killed him."

"Oh Abel." Seth's voice held a world of horrified pain in it. She reached out and touched his arm, though what it was she sought Astha did not know. Astha was feeling a little horrified herself. Abel Nightroad was the last person she'd have expected to say that. Especially with that frozen look in his eyes.

Abel was silent for a moment, and then he began to speak again, low and intense, but as if the words were being forced from him. To Astha, it seemed as if he could not bear to speak the words, and yet he could not bear to keep silent, either.

"I followed him. After I came back, after we fought above the Londinium skies, Ion and I followed him. I vowed I would search, and fight until the end of time if I had to. It was so long, so hard. We had to penetrate the innermost circles of Rosencreutz. We fought, I don't know how many battles. I don't know how many dead trails we chased, or how many times we faced his minions. But we kept going. And then…we found him. Cain. Or he found us. I only know that we chased him to an abandoned station. Seth, he was trying to go back." Abel stopped for a moment. "I fought him. What Cardinal Sforza did to me gave me strength to match him. We fought there, in the station, I don't know how long."

Abel paused and closed his eyes. The pain Astha had seen earlier reappeared, and did not go away. "He was so strong Seth. Even after all we did, he was…so strong. But he was tired of running, and I had Ion to help me, and I was so angry. So determined. And finally, I got close, got to him, and I destroyed him." Abel's eyes opened, so full of agony that Astha winced in sympathy.

"Are you sure, Abel?" Seth's question was gentle, but Abel flinched.

"Yes." Abel took a deep breath. "I hit him, a bolt straight to the chest and then I took his head, as he took Liliths. And more. I blew him to dust, to ashes on the wind."

Seth's eyes filled with tears. "Abel…"

Abel drew back from Seth's grip, from her embrace, and curled into himself. His voice still spoke to the girl in front of him, but his eyes were far away, seeing a battle Astha had never seen. "I…wish I could have hated him. For so much of the fight, he was the Enemy of the World. He was the way he was during the war, the way he was when he murdered her. But there, at the end, after it was too late to save him, he changed. He was Cain again. Like he was when we were boys, when we were young, before the accident. And he understood. Everything, even what I had done to him, and why. And he forgave it, and me. He accepted it. He said he loved me."

At those words, Abel's eerie calm broke. He buried his face in his arms and wept, huge racking sobs that shook his entire frame. Astha heard him give vent to a muffled scream of pure anguish. There might have been words in it, but she couldn't hear them. The raw agony in his voice shook her to the core. She had never seen anyone in so much pain. Not even herself, when her partner had died.

Seth reached out and embraced the priest, her own face wet with tears and torn with grief. She said nothing, only held the tortured figure sitting on the couch and wept silently with him.

Astha couldn't bear it any longer. She knew she should leave, that she should have left earlier, when they began to speak. She knew she wasn't supposed to have heard this conversation. But she could not bear the sight of her tovarish, her partner and her friend, in so much grief. She didn't understand why he wept, but she understood grief all too well. So she stepped forward and laid a hand gently on his arm. "Tovarish?"

He didn't answer, but his other hand flexed, then gripped hers, and drew her closer, desperately seeking comfort. She hesitated, not sure about touching the Empress, then sat on the couch and wrapped her long arms around both of them, offering her silent support. Seth, looked up at her touch, then nodded and turned her attention back to Abel.

After several minutes, Abel's desperate crying slowed and finally stopped. He gradually brought himself under control. Then abruptly, he stood, breaking away from both Astha and Seth. "I…I'm sorry." And he turned and walked out of the room.

Astha started to go after him, but Seth caught her. "Leave him. He needs time alone. It is his way. I don't think he will go far, not as he is, but he needs some time to himself." Seth hesitated, and then looked into Astha's eyes. "Thank you."

"I had to." Astha stared at the door Abel had left through. "I couldn't just leave." She took a deep breath. "I know it was wrong of me to listen to you talk, and that I should not have heard his message to you. But since I have, will you permit me to ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What grieves him so?" Astha looked at the Empress. "I know, what he did goes against his vow not to kill, against his nature. And I don't understand. Who was this man that would make him go against that? How could he have hated him enough to have hunted him and killed him? And why does he mourn him now? He mourns him as if he lost his best friend. I…I'm afraid I don't understand."

Seth sighed. "You ask a reasonable question. But not one I can answer easily. This goes back…a long time. As long as I have known him."

Astha was even more confused. "But you've only met him once, during his first visit to the Empire."

"Abel?" A small, sad smile appeared on the young girl's face. "No, I have known Abel for a very long time. Since before he was Father Abel Nightroad. He is dear to me." Seth sighed. "But that too, would be difficult to explain." She looked at up at Astha, pinned the Duchess of Kiev with her green stare. "Do you truly wish to know? The truth about Abel Nightroad, and myself? I warn you now Astharoshe, if you seek into his past, you will find more than you ever wished to know, and secrets you must never speak of."

The warning shook Astha, but not as much as seeing Abel in such helpless pain had. She had long ago decided to trust this man with her life, and had known then that he gave his kindness freely, but kept his secrets. If finding out more than she ever wanted to know was the price of being able to understand and help the man who had once saved her from herself, she would pay it gladly. "Yes. I want to know."

Seth sighed and stood up. "Then let us go find him. I cannot tell his secrets without his knowledge."

Abel hadn't gone far. They found him leaning against the wall, at the far end of the hallway, where his strength had given out. He looked up at their approach, and it seemed he would have fled them again if he could, but Seth caught his arm. "Abel, please." He stopped, and then silently let Astha lead them both into the library. Seth forced him to sit down, then faced him squarely. But she spoke to Astha. "Astharoshe, you called this man tovarish, did you not?"

"I did."

Now Seth addressed Abel. "Abel, do you not feel the same way about Astharoshe?"

Abel stirred. "I…of course. I'd trust Astha with my life. With the lives of everyone I care about."

"Will you trust her with the truth as well, Abel?" Abel jerked, startled, and met Seth's stare. "She has asked to know, to be allowed to help. I will trust her, as I have these past years, but this must be your decision as well."

For a moment, Abel simply sat. His mouth opened slightly, as if he was about to protest, then closed again. Finally, he nodded.

Seth nodded, then turned to face Astha. "Very well, please sit. This will take some time to explain, and some of it will be very shocking to you." Astha sat, as did Seth. Seth sighed. "I suppose I should simply start at the beginning, of mine and Abel's history. I told you, earlier tonight, to call me by my given name, Seth. I did not tell you my full name. In the history of the Empire, I have never told anyone, except Mirca Fortuna, the name I was given." She paused and looked at Astha. "My full name, the one I was born with, is Seth Nightroad."

Astha gaped. "Then you and Father Nightroad are related."

"Well, yes." The words came from Abel. "Actually, Seth is…she's my younger sister."

Astha couldn't believe it. "But…but you're a Terran. And the Empress…the Empress has lived for over nine hundred years. It's impossible, for you to be older than she is. No Terran could survive that long."

"Not nine hundred years." Abel sighed. "Actually, it's close to twelve hundred, I think. I'm not really sure. I never really paid much attention to it."

Abel fell silent, and Seth took up the explanation. "It is truth, Astharoshe. He is my elder brother, Abel Nightroad. The man you knew as a Vatican priest has been there since long before the Vatican came to power."

Astha felt as if she'd been hit by her own sword. She hadn't really doubted Abel, and she could never doubt the Empress. But if what they said was true, both of them had been around since before Armageddon. Long before Armageddon. She couldn't find words to express her thoughts. "How? Why?" Finally, she found a clear thought to express. "Why would you join the Vatican?"

"To atone." Abel winced, and shut his eyes.

Astha found another coherent thought. "And the man…" She didn't finish, but she didn't need to.

What little color was in Abel's face left it. But he answered. "He was the Contra Mundi, the Enemy of the World. His plans have killed thousands of innocents. Among other things, he was the one who was behind the assassination attempt we foiled, years ago. He also killed…one I cared about." Abel's voice dropped, to where it was barely audible. To her shock, Astha saw a tear trickle down the bruised cheek. "His name was…Cain. And he was…my twin brother."

"What?!" Astha gasped the word in shocked horror. "Your twin? How?" She'd thought she couldn't have been startled by anything else tonight, but this revelation set her world to spinning. Abel Nightroad, the gentle man who had counseled her against killing, had taken the life of his own brother? Astha had been an only child, but among Methuselah, siblings bonds were one of the closest ties one could have. And twins were regarded as the most sacred tie of all. She couldn't imagine a tie like that being broken, especially not by Abel. Then her mind seized on a shard of information. Cain had killed him first. She'd heard about that in the report from the Londinium attack. It was a form of self-defense. And he had been out to destroy the world. Astha knew Abel would not have stood for that. Her mind began to work again. But still she wondered. _How could a sibling to two such people have gone so wrong? Why would he have attacked Father Nightroad? What…what happened?_

Abel had heard the horror in her voice. He stood and turned away from her. "Excuse me."

"Wait!" Astha leaped out of her own chair and moved to stand in front of him. "Why? Where are you going?" Then she saw the wretched expression on his face. "What is it? Damn it, what's wrong?"

"I just…I thought I should leave you now." Abel turned his face away. "I know…what I've done is unacceptable to you."

Astha blinked. Then she took a long step forward and grabbed his collar. "You think because I'm shocked by this that I'm disgusted by you? That I consider you some sort of monster?" It wasn't really a question, but she saw the answer in his eyes. "Idiot. I can't believe this could happen to someone like you, that's all. You…you're a pain sometimes, but I don't understand it. Why? What happened?"

Some of the pain went out of Abel's face, but at her question he looked away. "It's a long story. Cain…Cain and I parted ways a long time ago." Then, before she could ask further, he slipped from her grip and left.

Astha started to go after him, but a small hand caught her arm, and she turned to see Seth holding her back. "Seth?"

"Leave him be." Seth shook her head. "He will not talk about this right now. The wounds are too deep." She turned and looked at the clock. "I must return to the palace soon. Mirca must return to her own place, and I have things that must be done. Astharoshe, I would ask you to look after him for me for now."

"Yes Empress."

"You understand why?"

"Yes. You can not have a strange Terran appear in the Imperial palace, especially not one you show great favor to. And if you revealed the real reason for that favor, there would be an uproar, especially if he is recognized. In fact there would be an uproar if he were recognized at all." Astha bowed. "Rest assured Your Majesty, I will see that he is cared for here."

"Thank you." Seth smiled, but an instant later, the smile disappeared again. "I will summon you to court in one week for a private audience, to hear your report of Abel's condition. Let him be, only keep him from wandering too far. Also…" Seth reached into her carrier pouch and removed a vial of liquid. "Abel needs to rest, but I fear that in his current state of mind he will forget. If you need to, put three or four drops of this into his meal. It will ensure he sleeps. And now, good night, Duchess of Kiev." And with that, the young girl vanished. Astha knew she'd used haste mode to leave. She stared at the empty place for a moment, then sighed. Then she left the library to tell her servants her guest had left, and to make arrangements for Father Abel Nightroad.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

The week that followed was one of the most trying of Astha's life. She simply did not know what to do with Abel. Half the time she found herself severely concerned by his condition. The man ate very little, and slept even less. At night, she would see him wandering around, or get reports of his being in one location or the other. Occasionally, he would doze somewhere, but within two hours he was moving again. Her day servants reported the same behavior then as well. And his appetite was distinctly lacking. She almost had to force him to eat.

When she wasn't concerned, she was exasperated. She couldn't get him to talk to her about anything, and she was running out of patience. She wanted, frequently to shake sense into him, or at least shake a response out of him. But she didn't know what she could say to him, and after four or five tries, she knew that confronting him, or trying to comfort him would do no good. He simply stood there silently, then walked away again. She almost wanted to slap him, but his battered condition stopped her. It was like hitting an invalid. Also, she couldn't bring herself to slap around the kin of the Empress. She knew he was the same idiot she'd nearly strangled and yelled at numerous times in the past, but he was also the brother to the ruler of all Methuselah, the person she'd sworn her life and loyalty to decades ago. So she watched helplessly as he wandered, lost in a deep, silent depression that nothing could shake.

Finally, the night came that she was summoned to the court. She got ready, then went and found Abel, in his own room for once. "Nightroad." Abel looked up, but said nothing. "I'm going to the Imperial Palace for an audience." Still no response. "I thought perhaps you'd like to come. I could disguise you as my confidential servant."

Abel didn't respond, but after a moment he stood and started to walk past her, out of the room. Astha reached out and stopped him with a hand to the shoulder, and faced him angrily. "Damn it Nightroad, snap out of this. I know…it's hard, but you can't keep going like this."

Abel ignored her, just turned his face away silently. Astha sighed. She'd hoped for some response, but she really hadn't expected anything. She half turned and reached out to a hall table, where she picked up a wine glass. "Fine. But before I leave, I want you to drink this. You haven't been getting enough in your system, and I know you haven't eaten anything in eight hours." Abel made no move to take the glass. "I'm not leaving you alone until you drink this, priest."

Abel silently took the glass from her and drained it in a single swallow. Then he dropped it on the table and started to go past her. He'd gotten all of ten steps when he suddenly stopped, then crumpled. Astha smiled grimly, then went over to the unconscious form, picked him up, and dropped him on the couch. "Sleep, tovarish."

Two hours later, Astha was escorted into the Empress's presence. The servant had no sooner shut the doors behind her, than Seth came down from the throne dais and faced her. "Well, Astharoshe? How is he?"

Astha bowed her head. "I…I'm not sure, Your Majesty. His wounds are healing, faster than I would have expected, but he…he's not well." Astha bit her lip to keep from venting her frustration to the Empress.

"Not well? Explain, and speak plainly. You need not fear I will chastise you for indiscretion."

Astha sighed. "He's not eating or sleeping well, Your Majesty. He simply wanders the estate. My servants report that he gets perhaps three hours of sleep a day, and I know for a fact he leaves most of his food untouched as well." Astha paused, then blurted out her biggest frustration. "I can't get him to say anything to me. He's barely spoken three sentences to me since that night. He just looks at me, then walks away, silently." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'm not sure I can do anything."

"No." Seth's sad tone caused Astha to look up. The young Empress had a wistful smile on her face. "I suppose I was hoping for too much from you. I could never get him to speak to me either."

"Your Majesty?" Astha didn't understand what the Empress was trying to say.

Seth turned and regarded her with sad eyes. "My brother does not open up much to anyone. Even when we were children together, I could never comfort him. He would never speak to me. Only to Cain or Lilith."

"Cain?" Astha frowned in puzzlement.

"They were very close, my two brothers. Even when they fought, which was frequently, Lilith said they loved each other. I never understood it."

Astha didn't understand either. If they had been close, how had all this happened? She had a terrible sense of looking at a puzzle and not having all the pieces. In fact, she felt she had very few of the pieces. But she didn't dare ask for more. She bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I fear… I may be unable to help in this matter."

"Astharoshe, how much of the history of the Methuselah do you know?"

The question surprised Astha. "Your Majesty?"

"How much do you know about the history of our race? Come, sit and tell me." Seth led the way to a pair of chairs. Astha sat down across from her and quickly searched her memory. Then, hesitantly, she began to speak.

"In the oldest legends of the Empire, the Methuselah race is called the Returning. These stories state that the Methuselah were originally inhabitants of this world, who left for reasons unknown. True or false, it is known that we came to this world from another." Astha paused, searching for more details. "According to old texts, we arrived shortly after what the Terrans call Armageddon. From there, we were soon involved in an all out war with the Terrans. It ended in a cease-fire with the Vatican at the founding of the Empire, and we have been here ever since. Several families have small areas of control outside the Empire, but the majority of Methuselah are here."

"All quite true. Tell me though. Do you know who led us from our old world here?" Seth leaned forward, her eyes glittering intensely.

Astha searched her memory. She'd done well in history, but she recalled her history tutor had only made a passing reference to the leaders of the coming. "According to common teachings, four people were involved in leading us here. These four leaders, the Lords of the Methuselah, vanished shortly before the founding of the Empire, during the war." Speaking of it, Astha suddenly recalled an old book she'd read. It had been a journal, written by one of her ancestors. "According to ancestral records I have, there were two men and two women. There were rumors that one of the four Lords later turned traitor, possibly two."

"I see." Seth rose and walked to the wall. "Astharoshe, I wish to show you something, and to tell you of some things. I believe I still owe you the rest of the explanation about my brother, and it may help you to understand some things." Seth disappeared, then returned ten minutes later with a large bound book. She set it down on a table, opened it, and motioned Astha over. "Tell me, does this look familiar to you?"

Astha came over. There, faded but still vivid, was the picture she'd seen of one of the Four Lords. It was an image of a slender man with wild blond hair, a devilish grin and glittering blood-red eyes. An eight foot wing span showed behind his shoulders. Astha looked at the caption. It read _Cain_.

"Cain? Your Majesty, is this…"

"Yes. This is my brother Cain. And here…" Seth flipped a few pages. There, the image showed a group of four people wearing strange clothing and standing together. With a start, Astha recognized the youngest as Seth. The other woman was a tall, slender redhead that Astha had never seen before. The third figure was the tall blond man from the other image, but this time he bore no wings, and his face was calm and gentle. The fourth figure…Astha stared. It was Abel. But this Abel looked different. Harder, and angry. Nevertheless, it was definitely the man she knew.

Slowly, Astha straightened. Her mind was putting pieces together. She turned to face the Empress slowly. "Your Majesty…you and Father Nightroad were part of the Four Lords too, weren't you? And the other woman in this image?"

"Yes." Seth turned and sat back down, and motioned for Astha to take a seat. "What I will tell you now is a brief version of the true history behind the Methuselah race, the Four Lords, and what happened to us. Perhaps then you will understand my brother better, and be able to reach him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Astha hesitated then asked, "Your Majesty…with all respect, is it all right for me to hear this without him knowing?"

Seth sighed. "He would never tell you, or anyone. I think it is part of why no one can reach him. They simply don't know enough. Save for me, and I can not reach him for other reasons."

Seth was silent for a moment, then began. Astha listened, fascinated, by the tale she told.

"The legends are true, those that call us the Returning. A hundred years before Armageddon, those that became Methuselah left, and settled on a new world, called Mars. The Red Mars Project, it was called." Astha nodded, remembering the name from her history lessons. "There, we discovered, and were affected by the Bascilius virus, which transformed us into what we are today. Methuselah, vampires, the children of the night. Everyone who went to Mars was touched by the organism, but four of us suffered more radical changes." Seth sighed. "That was myself, my brothers, and a woman called Lilith Sahl."

"But why, Your Majesty? Do you know why it affect you differently?" Astha knew she shouldn't interrupt, but she was curious.

"Because of what we were." Seth smiled, but it appeared more of a grimace. "The four of us were the most successful results of genetic manipulation to come out of the pre-Armageddon Eugenics program. We were sent to Mars because they thought we would do better there, as leaders of the colony. And they were right. Cain and Abel were great leaders, as was Lilith." For a moment, Seth was silent, then a small, ironic smile appeared. "Abel always hated that. That we were the by-products of experiments. He felt it took away from our future, that it made us nothing more than lab rats, no matter what we did. It was Cain, then, who convinced him it was all right to try and create a future for himself."

Seth shook herself out of the daze, and brought her eyes back to Astha. "Because of the modifications to our DNA, the four of us were changed differently. We were stronger, more easily healed. We bore the ability to fly, and manipulate energy. Cain and Abel were the strongest. Cain used a form of nano-technology to enhance our abilities even further, and to give us direct conscious control over them. He called us Crusniks, after an ancient legend he had read."

"Crusniks?" Astha had never heard the term before.

"Yes." Seth shook her head. "Each of us was slightly different from the others, with our own unique powers. Each of us felt it differently. My own power manipulates any form of sound energy, when activated. Abel has his own powers, and his own feelings about them, but that you will have to ask him for. And I'm not sure you will get an answer. For now, let me continue."

"Eventually, we heard about Armageddon, on Earth. We decided, unanimously, to return to our old world, to see just how much damage had been done, and if there were any survivors. And so we returned. And that is where things went…terribly wrong."

"Because of the war?"

"Exactly. From the beginning, Lilith was never happy about the war. She wanted it stopped. She eventually went over to the Terrans, stating that she wanted to understand them better, in order to try and end the fighting. I think…I think she also wished to give them a fighting chance. She had a very strong sense of fairness. It was one of the things I admired about her."

Seth sighed again. "I'm not sure how it would have gone, but in one of the first battles, Cain, leading the fight, suffered a terrible accident. He was badly wounded and on the verge of dying. And so Abel and I did a terrible thing. We saved him."

Astha stared. "Your Majesty, I don't understand how that could be a bad thing. He was your brother, was he not?"

"He was. That was why Abel and I did what we did. Abel took some of his own blood, with the active virus in it, and some of Cain's nano-machines, and we injected them into Cain. Then Abel and I used our combined powers to fuse the fully active Crusnik nanos directly into Cain's body and blood. That action saved his life. It also drove my brother insane."

Seth stood suddenly and started to pace. But she continued the story. "After the transformation, Cain began to change. He became more violent, and somewhat cruel. It was as if he no longer cared about much of anything. That was when he first began calling himself the Contra Mundi. And when he coined the phrase, 'Igne Natura Renevatur Integra'. In flames the Earth shall be reborn."

Astha flinched. But it wasn't Cain that held her focus. After all, she had never known the man. She waited, but the Empress had fallen silent. Finally she asked, "What of Father Nightroad?"

"Ah, yes. Abel." The Empress shook herself out of her memories. "Abel was somewhat troubled by the changes in Cain, but he continued to fight along side him. But then…Lilith left us. She could not bear what Cain was doing, what Abel was doing. So she defected, and went to the side of the Terrans."

Seth sighed and shook her head. "During our return, and the beginning of the war, Lilith had argued for peace. Even after she left us, Lilith continued to come frequently and speak to us of peace. Cain ignored her. I listened, but never really thought about her words. It was Abel that she touched. It was Abel who began to listen to her."

"My brother…he had always resented, even hated, the Terrans, but in a strange way, he always seemed to be at war with himself. Lilith used to say he loved them too much to bear being at war with them. She said Abel's love and hate were two sides of the same coin, and he spun on the edge. At first, he denied it, vehemently. But gradually, he ceased to."

"What happened, Your Majesty? Did he change his mind?"

"Gradually. I think it was not so much that he came to love the Terrans, but that he fell in love with Lilith, and she with him. Abel ceased to be an active part of the fighting, and became more uneasy about the war. I think…I am sure it was because he did not wish to fight with Lilith over it, not when he loved her."

Now Astha was really puzzled. "Then why would he be on the side of the Vatican?"

Seth sighed, and suddenly Astha had the sense of thousands of years of memories, and old grief's. Suddenly, it wasn't hard to see this girl as the thousand year old mother of the Empire. "Cain saw the change in Abel. At first he assumed it was moodiness on Abel's part, but gradually, he came to connect Lilith and my brother. And so he did a terrible thing."

"He killed her." It wasn't really a question. Astha could see it in her mind. A man gone insane by the power poured into his blood, and the slender woman who had defied him and turned his twin against his cause.

"He killed her, and gave Abel her head. And Abel…Abel went mad with grief and horror. All his pain, all his conflicted feelings, merged into anger and horror at what Cain had done. He vowed to destroy Cain's madness." Seth paused. "I had been noticing the change in both my brothers. I had learned early on about Lilith and Abel, but I never spoke of it. I feared though, feared what Cain would do when he found out. I watched and I listened, but I was too late. Cain told me it was to be a peace conference with Lilith. By the time I realized he had lied, it was far too late. I heard Abel screaming from the observation deck."

"I had to choose, between my brothers. It wasn't really a choice for me. I had always identified more with Abel than with Cain. Besides, the casualties from the war were mounting horrendously, and there were more Terrans than there were of our people. I was afraid for our people. And so, when I saw Abel and Cain fighting in the docking ring, I made a choice. I shouted a warning to Abel, and then blew Cain out an airlock, into Earth atmosphere."

Seth turned away. Her voice was shaking slightly as she continued. "Abel and I thought Cain was dead. All of Abel's rage, his pain…became grief, so deep nothing could touch it. He took Lilith's body and fled to Earth. I tracked his landing to somewhere deep in human territory, but then I lost him. It was the last I knew of my brother for almost nine hundred years."

Seth paused, and collected herself. Her voice had returned to it's cool, business-like tone when she spoke again. "I was the only one of us left, and of course I did not dare explain what had happened. It would have caused rifts between our people, and internal bickering that we could not afford. And so I gathered some trusted friends, and told them my brothers had disappeared, with no warning. And together we devised a plan to end the conflict."

"And you became the Empress, Your Majesty." It wasn't a question. Astha understood quite well why the true history of the Four Lords had never been revealed. She also understood why Seth had taken power. As the only one left, people who knew would have deferred to her, and the rest would have followed. And then the Four Lords had fallen into legend.

"Yes. I used my power to end the feuding. Since then, I have fought to maintain peace. Part of it was to protect our people from further heavy casualties. But it was also because I hoped to find some word of Abel." She paused, and then gave Astha a slight smile. For a moment, she was completely the young girl she appeared. "You were the first person to give me hope of his well-being, did you know Astharoshe? I had heard rumors of a man in Vatican territory who sounded like him, but you were the first one to confirm that my brother lived, and was doing well. I am…grateful to you for that."

Astha bowed her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but there is no need for that. After all, I had no idea who he was. It was pure chance that he was in the Vatican, and assigned as my assistant in catching Enderle."

Seth was silent for a moment. "Abel…I think he went to the Vatican because it was what Lilith would have asked him to do. He told me once, that it was his way of apologizing to her. But I also think that after a time, it was his choice as well, for other reasons." She stopped, then turned to face Astha. "And now Astharoshe, do you understand a little more about my brother?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Seth turned and walked back to her throne. "If we speak much longer, people will start questioning it. Tell Abel…tell him that I will come to visit him the night after tomorrow. That is all Duchess of Kiev." Astha rose, bowed, and left.

On her way home, Astha thought about everything she had learned that evening. It was a shock, to hear of Abel's past, but somehow, she wasn't very surprised. She had always wondered how he'd survived his injuries in Venice, and in the Empire. She'd also wondered about the sadness in his eyes, and the way he had understood her so easily, accepted everything she had done.

Upon entering her home, Astha's first act was to check on Abel. Her servant's reported that he hadn't left his room since her departure. She nodded, got a snack from Oyaji-san, and then went down to Abel's room. She found him lying on the sofa where she'd dropped him hours earlier. He hadn't moved, but his face was tight, as if he'd suffered ill dreams at some point. With a sigh Astha left, and instructed her servants to inform her the instant Abel began stirring.

The next evening, she went to check on him again. He was still asleep on the sofa when she entered, but as she approached, he stirred and opened his eyes. He groaned, then sat up, and his eyes found hers. For an instant she saw the raw anguish, the shame, and the despair in them, then his expression closed. He stood and walked past her, headed for the door.

"Hey, Nightroad." Astha grabbed his shoulder as he passed. "I spoke with the Empress last night." Abel shrugged his way out of her grip, and Astha's anger ignited. "Hey, are you listening to me Nightroad? Don't you care how she's doing? She is your sister after all."

Abel stopped, and Astha heard his breathing catch slightly. She thought about waiting until he made a verbal response, but she knew from the past week that she might have to wait forever. Instead, she walked around in front of him and looked into his eyes. "She's worried about you. She's afraid you'll collapse." Astha paused. "Look, I know you're having a tough time. But you can't just…fade like this. You have to fight, to live. Talk to me, scream, pound the walls to rubble, I don't give a damn, but do something, instead of letting it eat away at you like this."

Abel turned his face away. In a voice barely above a whisper he said, "Astha, you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" With one fluid lunge Astha grabbed Abel by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. Abel's gasped, and his startled gaze looked square into her eyes for the first time since the night he'd told her the beginnings of the truth. "I know a lot more than you think, or want me to. I know that you used to be a lot more like him, more like your brother than you ever want anyone to know." Abel flinched and went white, but Astha didn't let up on him. "I know that you feel responsible for your brother's insanity, and that it made having to destroy him all the harder. I know you were angry at him for killing your lover, and afraid he'd destroy everything, or you'd never have managed it at all. And I know you became a priest to honor a loved one's wish, and became the man I knew because of that."

She released him, turned away as he fell against the wall, and was silent for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, but still filled with anger and not a little pain. "I had a long talk with the Empress, your sister. She told me about how you were, about your brother, about Lilith. And I do understand now. You had to kill him, because he was threatening everything you loved, Terran and Methuselah. And now you have no idea how to deal with it, or with all the feelings it's dragged from the bottom of your soul. You…loved him and hated him, and you can't take it."

She paused, then turned back to face Abel. He was leaning, slumped against a wall, and he was breathing very fast. She could see the terrible pain her words had evoked in him, but he was still silent. She decided to push him a little further. "You want to know what I really don't understand, Nightroad? I don't understand why you tried to do everything alone. And I don't understand how you survived it. I want to know, how did you survive fighting this?" She pulled out an old journal she'd picked up from the library the previous evening, flipped it open to a page she'd marked, and dropped it in front of him. Abel gasped. The picture was similar to the one the Empress had shown her. Cain…altered to one of the Four Lords of Methuselah. "Tell me, partner, how could you have faced this? Does it have something to do with… Crusnik?"

Abel's eyes came to hers. He was breathing so hard she feared he'd start to hyperventilate. Then he twisted away. "How did you…?"

"The Empress. She said that if I wanted to know more, I had to ask you." She caught him and forced him around to face her. "Tell me. What is Crusnik? I know it was something that happened to all of you. What…is it to you? How did you survive?"

"I…I can't." Abel's face twisted. "I don't…I don't want you to know about that. I'm sorry Astha, but I just can't show you that."

Astha jerked away, hurt. "I thought you trusted me, tovarish." She turned and began to walk away.

"Astha, please." Astha stopped, but didn't turn around. "I…I can't. You don't understand. If I show you…I can't control Crusnik. I might…I'm afraid to show you that side of me."

Astha turned and walked back to him. "Afraid? Of what? That I'll freak out, that I'll reject you as some sort of monster? I don't do that to friends, Nightroad. Or are you afraid you'll go mad like your brother?" Abel flinched. Astha pulled him upright. "That's it isn't it? You're afraid that you're turning into him. And that neither of us can handle it. Damn it Nightroad!"

Astha ground her fangs in frustration, and then came to a sudden decision. She stepped back a pace. "Hey priest." Abel looked up at her. "Show me. Show me what it is you're so afraid of."

Abel shook his head. "Astha, I can't…"

"Show me." Astha drew her sword from it's sling. "If I can't handle it, I'll leave, and I'll never bother you again. And if you lose it…" She hefted the blade. "In your condition, I can get you with this. And trust me Nightroad, I will. I promise you."

Abel was still silent. In desperation Astha whispered, "Come on tovarish. Trust me. Please."

Abel looked up at her. "You swear, on your honor, that you will destroy me…if I can't control Crusnik?"

"Yes."

"Very well." There was a light akin to madness in the priest's haunted, tormented gaze. He straightened away from the wall. One hand reached up and slowly undid the tie that bound his hair back. His eyes closed, and when they reopened, they were no longer winter blue, but blood red. His mouth opened slightly, and she saw fangs suddenly protruding.

Lightning began to crackle around Abel's slender form. His long hair stood up, framing the altered face in a way that resembled a silver crown. His skin tone changed, from pale to a dusky color, as if he'd been smudged with ink. Then from nowhere, two enormous black wings spread from his shoulders. They were battered, but looked somehow hard, as if formed of metal. The wings flared, then spread wide like the pictures of angels she seen in Terran lands. And like a black version of the image she'd seen in the journal. Then Abel lifted a hand, straight out from his shoulder, and she saw the nails had become claws. Something reddish black sprayed from his arm, then condensed to form a gleaming red-black scythe. It seemed attached to his hand. In a voice harsher and lower than any she'd ever heard from the priest, the strange figure spoke. "Crusnik 02. 50% activation."

Astha stared. She'd had no idea what she'd be facing when she asked Abel to reveal the hidden side of him. Lightning played lightly over the slender frame, arcing between the wings. The face was hard, feral, but the eyes…blood red though they were, she forced herself to meet them, and saw in their depths the man who had been her friend. She took a hesitant step forward. "Nightroad?"

The figure sighed and dropped the arm with the scythe. He eyed it a moment, then shrugged, and did something. The scythe flickered and disappeared. "This is…when I become Crusnik, this is what I become. This…monster. I didn't want you to see this…this cursed form of mine."

He started to turn away from her, but she took two more steps and caught his arm. "I'm not afraid of you like this, Nightroad."

"You should be. I…" He sighed again, winced. "Do you know? A Crusnik is a Methuselah…that feeds off of the blood of other Methuselahs. We feed off the Bascilis virus in vampire blood. _That_ is what I am. And this is only half the strength I unleashed when I faced Cain." His head bowed. "Now do you understand?"

"Yes. But I'm still not afraid." Her anger had vanished somehow, looking at him replaced by a strange sense of…awe? Concern? She wasn't sure, and she couldn't really find any energy to care. Instead she felt curiously detached, as she had when she had first considered calling this man her friend. She reached up, and gently turned the fanged dusky face to hers, and met the blood red eyes again. "You aren't a monster, Nightroad. You're… a lord of the Methuselah, brother to the Empress. And you are my friend, my tovarish." She paused. "If you need to feed, or something, I can help you. I told you in the Empire, it's considered an honor to be able to help someone."

Abel, Crusnik, stared at her for a long moment. Then, suddenly, he turned away from her, pulling away from her grip and leaning against the wall. She saw a shudder shake his frame, and the lightning playing about him died.

_He's crying._ Astha saw the second shudder race through the figure leaning against the wall. It seemed strange to see this being, this Lord of the Methuselah, weeping, but that didn't matter. She reached out, hesitated, then reached past the black wings to put a hand on his shoulder. The wings were hard, like enamel, and Abel stiffened.

"Idiot." There was affection, almost gentleness, in her voice. "You don't have to do that. I told you I'd help. We Methuselah…when someone we love dies, we gather together, share our grief, tell each other stories about the one who has gone. You…you can't really do that, not the way we do, but you can talk to me." Abel was silent. Astha sighed. "Moron. I didn't mean earlier that you couldn't grieve. Just don't shut everything out and forget to live. Don't shut out people who care about you."

For a long moment, the Crusnik simply stood there. Then his knees gave out and he fell. Astha caught him. Somehow as he fell he changed, and when he reached the floor he was Abel again. Astha helped him lean against the wall, then sat beside him, one arm wrapped around his shoulder and her other hand holding his for comfort. Through the tears on his face, she saw red streaks. _Blood? But how?_ Then she realized._ His tears, in that other form._ She said nothing, simply sighed, pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and dropped it on his hand. Abel said nothing, only continued to weep, but his hand closed on the square of cloth. Astha was relieved to note that his grief no longer held the desperate, soul wrenching agony of the first night. Pain, yes, but under that was relief, and some of the haunted, tortured look had gone from his eyes. Astha didn't say anything about that either. She simply sat and waited, until eventually, Abel fell into an exhausted sleep again. Then she carried him to his bed, laid him down, and sat down to wait for the next time he awoke.

She'd been sitting there for all of an hour when she heard Abel groan. She turned to see him shift, then toss his head restlessly. Another groan escaped him, and the shaking grew worse. She was just about to shake him awake when, with a choked off scream, he jerked upright. He gasped for a few seconds, then buried his face in his hand.

"Nightroad? What's wrong?"

Abel's head jerked up. "Astha?" He looked confused.

"Yeah. What the hell happened? One minute you were sleeping, the next you freaked out."

Abel sighed. "It was nothing. Just…just a dream." He blinked a few times. "Astha, why on Earth are you in here? And when…" he flushed slightly, "Watching me sleep."

Astha reached over and slapped him lightly. "I wasn't watching you sleep, you idiot. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could deliver a message. I was honestly trying to ignore you, until you started getting so restless."

"Ah…You had a message for me?"

Astha thought about pursuing a question about whatever had woken him, but decided against it. After all, it was none of her business. Besides, she'd had enough of pushing him for tonight. At least he actually acknowledged her presence. "Yes. The Empress wished you to know that she intends to visit you tomorrow night. So don't take it into your head to go wandering all over the grounds, got it? I will be seriously annoyed with you if I have to hunt you down and drag you back here. I may even let the tiger do it for me."

"Understood." Abel even managed to give her a ghost of his old grin. Satisfied with the progress made, Astha left him to his own devices for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3: By The Empress

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. This is for fun._

**Chapter Three: By the Empress' Side**

The next evening at dusk, Astha received a formal notice informing her of a visit by a 'servant of the Empire'. Two hours later, a slender, black haired girl appeared on her front steps. She and Astha bowed to each other. "Good evening Astharoshe."

"Good evening. Please, come inside."

Inside the door, Oyaji-san took Seth's jacket. In response to Astha's query, he told them that Abel was in the library. Astha nodded and led the way. At the door, however, she stopped. "If you wish, I will wait here while you speak with him."

"It is not necessary. This is your home after all. And you know most of what there is to know of both of us." Astha seriously doubted that, but she wasn't going to argue with the Empress.

Inside, Abel was looking at the bookshelves. However, he turned when they entered. "Seth."

"Abel." There was a pause as the girl moved to stand next to the tall slender man. "Astharoshe told me you were not well, but you seem to be all right." She hesitated a moment. "Abel, are you all right? Be honest with me."

"Well, I'm not sure. I still…" Abel paused, and heaved a deep sigh, as if he were trying to clean out his soul. "I think it will take a long time, to be all right. But Astha knocked some sense into me, and reminded me of something important, so I will manage."

"I see." Seth nodded, but her eyes were sad. They stood in silence for a time. Astha tried to decide whether to break the silence or simply leave. The tension in the air was making her irritable.

"Seth." The word was quiet, but somehow commanded attention. The child-like Empress looked up at her older brother questioningly. "That night, when you came…I have to admit I really didn't want to see you." Abel bowed his head. "I was too ashamed. I was afraid you would hate me for what I did. I couldn't bear to face you, after that. But tonight…I'm glad you came. There's something…something I want to say to you."

Abel turned to face his sister. He reached out, gently, hesitantly, and wrapped an arm across her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Abel?" Seth drew back, questioning. Abel gave her his sad smile.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. All this time, I've left you to bear the burden alone." He gently pulled her close, and wrapped his other arm around her. "I was grieving, but so were you. You…I knew you cared for Lilith, and that you had to bear the burden of thinking you killed Cain first. But I left you. I wasn't here to help you, not with protecting people, or with your pain. I abandoned you." His arms tightened convulsively. "I swore once, to someone, to stand by their side, but I failed you. I…should have stood by your side. And so…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone."

Seth simply stared at him for a moment. Then, suddenly, she threw her arms around his slender frame and hugged him back. Astha saw her shoulders shake, and decided to leave. She was suddenly sure that her two guests could use some refreshment, and that she'd better go tell the kitchen staff what she wanted. After all, everyone knew that special servants of the Empire could be very particular, and it was obvious that Abel needed special care, given his condition and lack of appetite recently.

Seth and Abel both sensed Astha leaving. As soon as the Duchess of Kiev left the room, Seth gave in to the sobs she'd been struggling to control. She held her brother tightly and wept into his shirt. Abel didn't speak. Instead, he sank to the floor and cradled the sobbing figure in his arms. His own tears fell silently. Together, they sat on the floor of Astha's library as Seth wept, for her friend, dead for nine centuries, for her brothers, one dead and one wounded, and for the nine hundred year silence of grief and pain that she had forced herself never to acknowledge.

Finally, Seth stopped crying. She pushed away from Abel and scrubbed a hand across her face. Abel quickly dashed a sleeve across his own face, then handed Seth the handkerchief that Astha had given him the day before. Seth gave him a wan smile. "That's unlike you Abel, to be prepared."

Abel returned the smile with a weak one of his own. "Yes well, the Duchess of Kiev left that in my possession by accident, and I hadn't managed to return it." His face went serious. "You told her about me."

"Yes." Seth sighed. "I had hoped that she might be able to reach you, if she knew more. I…wasn't sure what else to do."

"It's all right." Abel smiled softly. "It worked."

"Yes." Seth tilted her head. "What did she say to you, to bring you back?"

Abel was silent for a long moment. Then he reached out gently. Seth took his hand. "She said…she reminded me there was someone here I needed to take care of." Abel smiled gently, sadly, at his younger sister. "And that I was not alone. That she was not afraid of me, not even…not even in _that_ form. But mostly, it was knowing that I wasn't alone."

"I see." Seth's eyes turned serious. "Tell me Abel. What are you going to do now?"

Astha returned just in time to hear the question. Both siblings turned to look at her. She flushed, then bowed and gestured for her servant to place the tray of food and drink she'd brought on the table. "I beg your pardon. It simply occurred to me that perhaps you would both care to eat." She looked at Seth. "If it is the Empress' will, shall I leave you alone again?"

"That is unnecessary." Seth and Abel both rose. Seth gestured for the servant to leave. At Astha's nod, the man bowed and exited. Seth moved to sit in one of the chairs near the small reading table. "In truth, I suspect we will need your help." Her gaze turned back to Abel. "Tell me, what will you do now?"

"I don't know." Abel moved to sit in a second chair, and Astha took a third. "I really have no idea."

"Do you intend to return to the Vatican?"

"I…" Abel shook his head. "I can't. I was pronounced dead in Londinium by several witnesses, and reliable clergy. Even if they know I'm alive, they can't very well accept me back. There are too many questions. Besides…" Abel sighed. "The AX was dissolved, and Caterina changed sides. Those two things were the only things that had me in the Vatican at all."

"So you knew about Cardinal Sforza."

Abel grimaced. "I was a large part of the reason she got into trouble. But I knew. I even helped her infiltrate the Rosenkreutz Order with some of the others. Or rather, I should say that we helped each other. But I lost track of her while hunting Cain…so I have no idea where she went when Rosenkreutz began to fall."

"I see." Seth's tone was neutral. "So you will not be returning to the Vatican." A small smile appeared. "I must admit, I'm somewhat relieved by that. But tell me Abel, what do you want to do? Will you stay here?"

"I don't know." Abel stared into the cup of tea Astha had brought up for him. "I want…I wish I could just rest and forget it all. But even with Rosenkreutz gone, there are a lot of humans and Methuselah's who feel that the two races can't coexist, or who feel the other side deserves to be destroyed. I can't…I can't just leave things like that. Besides…" Abel sighed. "I'm still…a sinner."

"I don't believe that." Seth's voice was hard and upset. "Abel, everyone else has forgiven you! Isn't it time you did the forgiving?"

Abel stared at the young Empress, startled. Then a sad smile crossed his face. "Perhaps, but it's hard." He sighed, then abruptly turned to Astha. "Astha, do you have any sugar for the tea?"

"Sure." Astha gestured toward the tea pot. Then she watched in amazement as Abel began spooning sugar into his tea.

"Eleven…twelve…thirteen. There! Thirteen spoonfuls of sugar. Perfect!" Abel stirred the tea, now almost more sugar than tea, then sipped. Astha blinked.

Seth laughed. "Still have a sweet tooth, Abel?"

Abel looked at her. "Well…yes. The Professor said I was hypoglycemic, whatever that was, and had low blood sugar." A line of pain appeared on Abel's face.

"Abel?"

"Oh, sorry." Abel forced himself back to the present. "I was just thinking. The Professor…he was one of my friends in the AX. He was gravely wounded during our assault on the Order, and close to death. I was just…wondering how he did." Abel sighed, all trace of good humor gone.

They sat munching for several hours, while they discussed various things. Abel was curious about how things had gone in the Empire since his last contact. Astha and Seth brought him up to date on various events, and on news they'd heard of the outside world. Astha was in a really good position to inform him on such things, as the Empress' liaison to the outside world. Occasionally, Abel would speak of his own doings, but often, he would fall silent in the middle of his words, and the lines of pain and grief would reappear on the gaunt face. Neither Astha nor Seth chose to press him. They simply turned conversation to something else, until Abel rejoined them. Finally, two hours until dawn, Seth finally rose to leave. Astha walked her to the door. At the threshold, Seth paused and turned to her. "Thank you, Astharoshe, for caring for him. I will leave him in your capable hands." And she was gone.

After the Empress left, Astha returned to the library. Abel was sitting in the chair he'd occupied most of the evening, but he'd slipped into a doze. Astha grimaced, then started to reach over and shake him awake, when he suddenly moaned, and turned his head sharply. His face tightened, as if with unbearable pain. Concerned, Astha reached out and tapped him sharply on the shoulder. Abel's eyes snapped open, and he jerked upright with a gasp that was more than half a scream.

"Nightroad, what's wrong? What happened?"

Abel gasped, then his eyes focused on her and he gave her a pale, shadowed smile. "Oh nothing. Just a dream." He rose.

It had been one hell of a dream, but Astha didn't comment. She simply stepped back. "Well, you'd better rest, Nightroad. I know you haven't been getting enough sleep lately. Go lie down and get some sleep." Abel nodded silently. Astha watched him walk down the hall, and silently prayed that he would have no more ill dreams.

Several days passed. Abel's wounds healed, and his appetite slowly revived. He was still quieter than Astha remembered, and the shadows remained around his eyes, but at least he spoke to her, and ate, and read. Occasionally, she even saw the ghost of the humorous, awkward priest she had known. Seth sent messages, and sometimes visited. Astha thought about suggesting she bring Abel to the Palace, to court, but they all knew it would be impossible. Too many people would recognize the pale Vatican priest. And too many would wonder why a Terran received such royal favor. But the problem of Abel and Seth continued to trouble her. Already, there were rumors in court about the visits she received from the 'Imperial servant'. And whispers of why she remained so often on her estate. Finally, she decided to talk to Abel about it again. She found him in his room, reading, but he looked up and closed the book when she entered. "Good evening, Astha."

"Evening, Nightroad." She sighed, then crossed the room and sat down. "Look, you know we can't keep this up forever."

"What?" Abel looked genuinely confused. Astha stifled an urge to slap him.

"This arrangement. You staying here, the Empress coming down here so often to visit. People are beginning to wonder why I stay on my grounds so often when I'm one of the Imperial favorites. And more people are wondering why the Empress keeps having audiences with me, and sending her 'servant' to visit. If we don't figure out something soon, we'll get someone with more curiosity than sense poking his nose into the matter, and there'll be an uproar. We need to figure out what to do with you Nightroad."

Abel sighed, and ran a hand through his long silver hair. "I'm sorry Astha."

"Idiot. You don't need to apologize. We just need to figure out what to do with you. Are you intending to settle in the Empire forever?"

"I…I can't." Abel raised his tense face to look at Astha. "I still…there are still those who will never accept or believe in peace. I promised Seth I would help her, and I also have my promise to Lilith. I can't just hide here." Then his face fell. "But I can't just leave, either." He sighed. "Seth asked me once, to stay here as her brother, but even if I could, I know that it would only cause problems for her if her older brother suddenly reappeared. Especially as I am now."

"Yeah…" Astha trailed off as an idea hit her with the force of a lightning bolt. "Wait a minute. You said if her older brother appeared. What if it isn't an older brother?"

"Huh?" Abel blinked. "What do you mean? There aren't any younger brothers."

"I know that, idiot. But for Methuselah, apparent age depends on how old you look when you first transform. So nobody goes by apparent ages. And the family history of the Empress is a secret that no body knows. So for all anyone in the Empire knows, she could have a younger brother."

Abel blinked stupidly a few more times, then she saw the light dawn behind his eyes. "Yes, that's true." Then he suddenly deflated. "But there're still people in the Empire who would recognize me from my last trip here. And I was a Vatican priest then. That would still cause problems."

"Not if you were doing it on her orders, as an Imperial agent." Astha laughed. "Hell Nightroad, as the Empress' kin, you could get away with anything anyway. But if we tell people it was an undercover mission for the Empress, they'll accept it. And if we make this dramatic enough, there won't even be many questions."

Abel nodded. Then he winced. "But I'd get caught up in the Imperial politics. I hate all of that. I'm no good at it, either." He flinched. "I don't want to be trapped in Imperial power plays and political maneuvering."

"So get the Empress to declare you assigned." Astha thought for a moment. "You said you needed to travel, that you wanted to be out in the outside world. I could use a partner, and you already know more than I will in five lifetimes. You could publicly request an ambassadorial and envoy position. Then you'd be in the outer world, and when you aren't, you could stay in seclusion, resting."

Abel nodded. "It could…it could work." Then his blue eyes darkened. "I still need to ask Seth about it though."

Astha nodded. "I'll see to it."

The next night, Astha went to the Imperial Palace. The court was having one of its big gatherings, with dozens of nobles attending. Astha winced. With a gathering like this, there was no way she'd be able to get a private meeting with the Empress tonight. She'd have to improvise. She squared her shoulders and approached the throne.

"Duchess of Kiev?" The Empress' voice was questioning as it acknowledged her.

Astha immediately knelt. "Your Majesty. As per the request you sent with your servant, I have been developing ideas on how to renew and enhance our contacts and information networks in the Outer World." She bowed her head. "I intended to bring them tonight, to submit to Your Majesty, however, my new servant forgot to place them with my Court apparel, and I foolishly forgot to check until I was here. I beg your forgiveness for my error. If you wish, shall I return home, and bring them to you?"  
"That will be unnecessary, Duchess of Kiev." The Empress sounded amused, though whether she understood Astha's ploy was unclear. "I will send my servant for the plans later. Although…" The Empress laughed slightly. "I shall expect there to be no more such mistakes in the future, Astharoshe Asran."

"Yes Your Majesty. Thank you for your generous indulgence, and forgiveness. I shall make sure it never happens again." With that Astha bowed and retired, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Two hours later, Astha was home. "Well partner, I seriously hope you appreciate this."

Abel looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, did you manage to speak to the Empress?"

"Of course I did, you twit." Astha glared at him, somewhat affectionately. "But I had to embarrass myself in front of the entire court to deliver the message, and I couldn't say anything outright. All I could do was hint that I needed an audience." She sighed. "It doesn't matter. There's supposed to be an Imperial servant at the door sometime tonight or tomorrow. If it isn't Her Majesty in disguise, you're going to pretend to be my bumbling new servant, got it?"

"Bumbling servant?" Abel blinked. "But may I ask why?"

"Because…" Astha growled. "The only way I could get a message was to claim I had plans related to my liaison duties, and my stupid new servant forgot to give them to me. You're the only person on this estate who could possibly pass as a new servant." She sighed. "I'm going to draft a note to the Empress, in case we need it."

Fortunately, Astha's concerns were unfounded. The next evening, Seth appeared at her doorstep. Oyaji-san let her in and ushered her to the dining room where Astha and Abel were finishing their meal. Astha hurriedly rose and poured the Empress a glass of wine, then offered her a plate. Abel pulled out a chair for her. Seth smiled up at him, and sat down. After taking a sip of the wine she asked, "Well Astharoshe? I gather you had a message for me?"

"Yes Your…I mean Lady Seth." Astha caught the Empress' warning look just in time. "My message does concern liaison duties, but it actually concerns Father Nightroad more." Carefully, Astha outlined the plan she and Abel had come up with. "If we make his return suitably dramatic, there won't be any time for people to ask a lot of questions. And if he publicly requests liaison duties, and we leak information that he was on intelligence before, the court should accept it. In fact, it may set some minds at ease. There are those who questioned Your Majesty's policies concerning the outer world." Astha flinched at her own audacity in stating that out loud, but Seth only smiled.

"Quite true. It would save questions from those who recognize him from the Vatican as well. Yes, I think it would work quite well. But tell me Abel, does this truly suit you?"

"Yes." Abel nodded decisively. "I have no desire to be involved in power struggles. I promised I would remain beside you this time, but I also have obligations to humans as well. Therefore, I think this may be an ideal solution."

Seth nodded, then thought for a moment. "The Summer Solstice Gathering is in two weeks. I think perhaps that would be the ideal time for you to come, Abel. In the middle of the Court gathering. Astha and I will make sure you have suitable attire. I will inform Mirca Fortuna, and perhaps Baybars."

Together they discussed the particulars for an hour or so. Then Seth took her leave of them, carrying a sheaf of written-on paper that could have been a set of liaison plans.


	4. Chapter 4: Brother of a Ruler

**Chapter 4: Brother of a Ruler**

Two weeks later, they were ready. Astha went to the Court early. There she chatted with nobles, discussed various activities and gossip, and pretended her embarrassment over the mistake of a few weeks ago was the reason she was so nervous. She sipped wine and watched as the Grand Throne Room filled up with nobles, gossiping, dancing and enjoying themselves. By three hours after sunset, she knew all the major nobles, and almost all the minor ones were in the Palace. She even spoke for a while with Mirca Fortuna. Then, at exactly midnight (Terran time), when the Gathering was in full swing, the doors of the Grand Throne Room burst open, and Abel walked in.

The Court fell silent almost immediately, shocked by the abrupt late entrance of this stranger. Astha watched from near the main aisle as Abel strode regally up to the throne.

He was a sight to see, even among the nobles of the Methuselah. His attire was of finest quality materials, and though somewhat outdated in design, still striking. His mid-calf black boots shone brightly, and his form fitting black pants showed his slender waist and legs without being too tight. Above that, he wore a close fitting white shirt with cuffs bearing emerald cuff links, and a well-fitted emerald green jacket that showed his broad shoulders and trim figure exceedingly well. Astha heard several people gasp at his audacity in wearing the Imperial color, the color of the Empress, only to fall silent as they noticed the insignias embroidered in silver on both shoulders, and in gold on the breast of the jacket. All three insignias were the Empress' personal insignia, marking him as an important member of her household.

Above the jacket, Abel's long silver hair was neatly trimmed and bound back into the ponytail of a noble warrior. His face was still pale and slightly drawn from his recent ordeals, but the solemn winter blue eyes lent him a kind of majesty that many lords would have given half their estates to possess. The black and green hat above that only added to an already magnificent and regal figure.

Seeing him like that, Astha felt her heart skip an odd beat. She had somehow never noticed, or forgotten, how good Abel looked. Of course, she'd only seen him in his bulky priests robes, or in loose fitting borrowed clothing. But he was striking, and strikingly handsome. Looking into that majestic face, she was struck by how young he actually appeared, no more than a Terran of twenty five or so. Dressed as a noble of the court, Astha had to admit her tovarish was an impressive figure.

Abel strode up the carpet toward the throne, ignoring the whispers all around him. Astha wondered how he managed, given how nervous he'd been the night (and most of the day) before. As Abel approached the throne, though, silence settled. The entire court settled into a watchful stillness, waiting to see what happened with this daring intruder.

Abel strode to the foot of the dais, then bowed. After a moment, he raised his head. "Your Majesty."

The Empress rose from her seat. "Abel. You've returned?"

Abel straightened. "Yes, Your Majesty. My mission has been completed, and so I returned to your side." They might have been talking about a trip to shop for new clothing, as casual as they sounded. The silence in the room around them deepened.

To the shock of all the watching nobles, the Empress rose and descended from the dais. She walked gracefully down the steps to Abel's side, then turned to face him. Then she took his hands gently. "I am glad to hear that. But you needn't be so formal. Welcome home, little brother." Smiling, she stretched up and planted a light kiss firmly on his cheek.

Abel smiled back, and returned the kiss. "Thank you, sister." Together, the two of them re-ascended the dais. The Empress called up another chair, and then settled into her throne, gesturing Abel to be seated as well.

Astha could feel the shock running through the court. For a long moment, the court was silent, as the watching nobles slowly realized the meaning of what had happened. Then, the entire room exploded in an uproar.

The rest of the Solstice Gathering was entirely taken up with gossip. The entire throne room was buzzing with speculation about Abel. Astha allowed herself to be drawn in, and to pretend to be as uncertain as the rest of the Court, but she always excused herself before she became too engaged in the conversation. She didn't want to give anything away.

Abel, for his part, stayed on the dais with the Empress. The two of them could be seen quietly conversing, though no one dared to believe for a moment that the Empress wasn't watching the court as keenly as ever. Had Abel been any other man, or in any other company, he would have been mobbed with questions and demands for attention. As it was, no one came within ten feet of him, though many nobles clearly wanted to. Astha herself wished she dared to approach him, but the man sitting on the dais was the Empress' brother, and not someone she dared to approach too boldly or openly. So she watched and listened. She had to admit, as the Gathering dispersed shortly before dawn, that it had indeed been a heck of an entrance. Now if only the gossip would die down quickly.

The gossip didn't die quickly, as Astha had hoped. First of all, gossip, news and speculation were the life of the Empire, much as they were for any large organization. By the next evening, Astha was sure that every Terran and Methuselah in the Empire, and quite a few outside knew about Abel's appearance. And once that was settled, all of them had to debate about his mission, his identity, how long he'd been gone, and a thousand other details.

Then came the uproar when some of the nobles finally connected the tall slender Imperial brother with the tall silver-haired Vatican priest from three years prior. Several council members came forward demanding explanations. There were questions about how far Abel had infiltrated the Vatican, how long he'd been there, and what he'd been doing. Abel said it was Imperial business, on his sister's orders. Astha spent several nights vehemently denying that she'd had any idea who her assigned liaison and ambassador was. It helped that she could say that with a clear conscience, since she hadn't known, but she was heartily sick of saying it by the time the fuss died down. It made her want to punch Abel, or the councilors.

She thought the fuss would die after that, but a month after his return (publicly) Abel and the Empress decided to take the next step. In a rare open Council session, Abel came forward and formally requested a position as an envoy to the outer world. Given his obvious experience, it was only logical that the Empress agree. She assigned him the post during the session, and made him senior liaison, effective immediately, and gave him till the next spring to decide what he intended to do, write up his plans, and submit them to the Council for approval. The appointment went through with no problems, and caused a great deal of speculation that took two more weeks to settle down.

Three months after Abel's return, Astha received a summons to the court, for a private audience. She accepted, but she felt a little apprehensive as she got ready and made her way to the Palace. For the past month and a half, she'd been avoiding seeing Abel. The fact was, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with him. As her tovarish, he'd been a kind, clumsy fool she felt comfortable working with, talking to, and occasionally taking frustrations out on, or chastising. Now his new rank hung between them like a barrier. When she went to her audience, would she find the friend she trusted with her life, or the Imperial brother he had become?

Astha entered the palace and was ushered, not to the usual audience chamber, but to a slightly smaller chamber closer to the entrance. As she entered, a familiar, slender form turned to greet her. A familiar voice, with a hint of a smile said, "Hey Astha."

Astha bowed. "Good evening my lord."

"Oh, come now. There's no need to be so formal." Abel's gently chiding voice made her raise her head to look at him.

"Well, it would be improper for me to be informal with an Imperial family member, my lord." Astha replied. It was true, but she wished it weren't.

"Do you really think it matters?" Abel gave her his old lopsided grin. "We're partners, aren't we? And besides, if we're going to be working together, it's easier to be informal."

"But…rank, protocol…"Astha stammered, not sure why she was denying this, but to well bred not to.

"I told you, it doesn't matter to me. I'm giving you permission to call me informally, even rudely. In fact, I quite insist." Abel's voice was teasing, but Astha sensed the seriousness in his words. "If you have to be formal, then save it for when we have to be in public. The rest of the time…just call me by my name, tovarish."

Astha came up out of her bow in surprise. It was the first time Abel had ever used that term with her. Then she saw the sad, wistful smile on Abel's face. Abruptly, she realized that nothing had really changed. He had a new rank, but he was still the same Abel Nightroad. She remembered how the Empress had also preferred being called Seth when not acting officially. She smiled, all her earlier concerns erased. "Whatever you like, Nightroad."

"Good." Abel turned and gestured to the table behind him. "Shall we sit down to talk? It's much more comfortable."

Astha nodded and followed him to the table. As they sat she asked, "So, what did you want me to come for?"

"Well, a part of it was that I missed seeing you. And I wanted to make sure you were doing well. After all, I understand you got caught up in the fuss." Abel laughed sheepishly. Astha was glad to see that he had gained a little weight, and the shadows in his eyes, though still quite evident, were no longer as dramatic as they'd once been. "But also, since we're now officially working together, I suppose we need to work out how we're going to do things, and what paths we intend to take."

"That's true." Astha paused. "You were thinking about trying to develop peaceful relations with the other countries, right?" Abel nodded. "If we were going to start offering relations with Outer Countries, should we start with smaller ones or larger ones?" She thought for a minute. "In the Empire, a strong noble family taking up with a weak one could be seen any number of ways. It could be seen as friendly, or as an attempted takeover, or as a preparation for fighting another family. I don't know how it works out there though."

Abel sighed. "It works about the same. But dealing with countries, you have to remember that the Methuselah Empire looks like a very threatening power. Smaller more powerful countries will fight being too involved for the same reason they resist the Vatican. They're too afraid of being taken over. Not to mention being scared to death of …of us."

Astha nodded, and pretended she hadn't heard the hesitation in his voice. "So we'd want to try to talk to people with a big enough power base to feel secure."

"Well, we'll probably still be seen as threatening, but that might be best."

Astha nodded again. "Okay. So can you tell me who the top human powers are? Let's say we start with the top three." She remembered that Abel had mentioned he didn't like politics. But she knew very little about the outer world.

Abel rubbed his forehead. "There's Rome, and the Vatican of course. We'll have to deal with them at some point. Beyond that…" Abel thought for a moment. "Albion. We should definitely put Albion on the list. It's the strongest secular country I heard of during my time in the Vatican. And then I believe it's a close tie between the Kingdom of Franc and the Germanic Kingdom."

Astha nodded. "So we should put those four on our list of first contacts." She wrote it down. "So…which order? I'd say Albion should be first. We know the ruler is sympathetic, and it's close."

Abel nodded. "I think that might be good, but we might want to try for two almost simultaneously. After all, we don't want to have too much of a negative effect on their economy, and there will be backlash from associating with the Empire."

Astha stared at him in admiration. She hadn't thought about that. "I thought you said you weren't good at this Nightroad."

Abel grinned sheepishly. "I'm really not. But I used to hear all about it from Caterina, and I guess more of it rubbed off than I suspected." He leaned forward. "You might put the Vatican second. There have been rumors for quite a while that the Pope has developed a sympathy for Methuselah as well, and he has some powerful backers."

Astha blinked. "Well, I can see that might be good, except for one problem. How the hell are we supposed to get to see the Pope? If you go as yourself…well, you know the problems with that. And they aren't just going to let Imperial nobles walk into the Pope's holy presence."

"I know." Abel's voice was soft. "But you did save his life a few years back, during the Enderle case. We could use that. And I think I might know some people I could contact. It would have to be done delicately, but we might be able to manage."

Astha shook her head. "Caterina tried that. It didn't work so well."

Abel winced. "I know. But Rosenkreutz was causing trouble then. Besides the Pope was more indecisive at the time, and she didn't have much backing, even in her own department. Anyway, she only tried it to foil Cain."

Astha sighed. She thought trying to approach the Pope was madness, but it was obvious her new partner was set on it. And he was her superior now. "Okay, so who would you contact? The new head of Foreign Affairs?"

"Maybe." Abel looked thoughtful. "I was actually thinking of starting with someone else though. Brother Petros."

"Brother Petros?" Astha had no clue who Abel was talking about. Okay, so he was obviously Vatican, but beyond that she had no idea.

Abel blinked, then shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I don't even know if I can get a message to him. But if I do, I'll let you know right away. If we can convince him to let us through, he'd be a powerful ally to have."

"Okay." Astha didn't like that Abel was keeping secrets, but she knew better than to press. She jotted the information down. "So we try to simultaneously contact the Vatican and Albion, and start making motions to contact the kingdoms of Germany and Franc. What do we offer? Just peace?"

"That would be a start, but we'll probably have to announce a decision for negotiations." Abel sighed. "The world is just too unstable to just say we want peace. We'll have to offer a reason. It might be best to offer a widespread bid for trade opportunities."

Astha hadn't thought of that either. Use trade conferences to try and talk peaceful relations? "People will actually go for that?"

"They should. After all, everyone knows the Empire has better technology than even Albion. It shouldn't be too hard. Then we can ask for a peace conference as part of the talk. Trade and treaty in one." Abel grimaced. "This will be a lot of hard work, and it will have problems, but it seems like the best course."

"Okay Nightroad." Astha looked down at her notes. "Would you like me to draft this to present to the Council? I can have it ready by the night after tomorrow if you want."

"Actually, do you think you could hold it off?" Abel was staring at the map. His finger was resting lightly on an unmarked territory outside the main city of Rome. "Before I get involved in this, there's something I'd like to do first."

"And what would that be, Abel?" Both of them jumped slightly at the girlish voice from the doorway. Astha turned and bowed hastily as the Empress strode through the door. As the youthful figure walked toward them, she quickly stepped away from her chair and offered it to the Empress. The young woman sat down in it with a grateful sigh, then looked up at her.

"You needn't be so stiff, Astharoshe. After all, you are our close companion, and my brother's friend. As long as we're alone, I give you permission to be informal."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'm…very honored." Astha bowed again, then moved toward the seat the Empress nodded her toward.

"Seth. You should know that by now, Duchess of Kiev." Seth's smile said she was teasing, but Astha felt herself blush. Then the girl turned her attention back to Abel. "I gather that you've been discussing plans for missions as my envoys to the Outer World. But what was it you wanted to do, Abel?"

"Well, I want to try and contact an old…friend, I suppose you could say. But that wasn't what I meant." He looked down at where his finger still rested on the map. "This…this is where I crashed nine hundred years ago."

"I see." Seth's tone was neutral. "There's something there you think you will need?"

"Not exactly." Abel took a deep breath. "Seth, that's where I buried them. Her stasis unit, and his ashes. But if I'm going to live here, and stay with you…" Abel paused and took a deeper breath. "I want to bring them home. Quietly."

"Oh Abel." Seth's eyes were suspiciously bright. "You've held onto her this long?"

Abel grimaced. "Did you think I would not?" Seth didn't answer. Abel sighed. "Maybe it was foolish of me, but I couldn't…besides, it was a good thing. Otherwise Caterina could never have saved me."

"I'd wondered." Seth looked at where Abel's finger pointed. "You do realize, you might be able to leave quietly, but you could never keep this a secret in the Empire. I think it might be better to make it a quiet mission, but a public burial, in a private place. That would save us some questions. Besides, isn't it time you let her rest?"

"Yes." There was a strange sort of serenity in Abel's voice. It glittered in his eyes as he addressed his sister. "That's why I want to bring them both home."

Astha didn't understand half of what they were talking about. But she didn't really need to. What she did need to do was support her partner. She stood up. "If you're going into Vatican territory, you're taking me with you Nightroad. You need someone with you, and I could use the experience."

Abel started to protest, but Seth cut him off. "She is correct, brother. It will take more than you to handle this. Besides, I will be going as well."

Now it was Astha's turn to protest. 'But…is that wise? I mean…with all due respect, Your Highness, what would happen if the Empress left the country?"

"Nothing, if the vast majority of people do not know I have left. And I will be certain to set it up so that the vast majority, including the Council, does not know I am gone."

"Seth…" Abel's voice was hesitant. "It really isn't necessary, you know. I'll manage."

"Don't be stupid, partner." Astha snapped, then cringed as she realized she spoken before the Empress. And that she'd just chastised her brother.

If Seth was offended, she gave no sign. She simply sighed. "Abel, don't you understand?" She reached up and put a hand on Abel's cheek. "I don't want you to walk away again. Besides, I haven't seen either of them for almost a millennia. And I haven't left this Empire since it was founded. Is it so hard, to grant me a little freedom, and a fraction of the quiet mourning time you have had?"

Abel was silent for a long moment. Then he bowed his head. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that I had nine hundred years." He raised his head. "Make your plans. I'll try to get in touch with some old contacts for the journey." He turned slightly. "I'll let you both know when it's ready."


	5. Chapter 5: Undercover Trip

**Chapter Five: Undercover Trip**

All in all, it was three weeks before they were ready to leave. Abel had trouble getting hold of some of his contacts for the trip, and in convincing them to take him and his friends. And Seth had a number of details to see to before she was ready to do anything. It was also made more difficult by the fact that Abel did not want the trip broadcast over the entire Empire. But finally, plans were set, accommodations were made, and they were ready to go. In the dead of night, three weeks after the planning meeting, three non-descript minor nobles boarded a freighter going to the Outer world. An hour later, they were in the air, and headed for Vatican territory.

Astha spent most of the trip trying not to pace nervously. She'd gone undercover before, and she knew how to handle herself, but there was a vast difference between sneaking into Venice and coming within thirty miles of Rome. Astha was not at all comfortable with this. Besides, there were her travel companions. Astha sneaked a look at them. Abel was sitting, staring off into the distance. Seth was standing by the window marveling at the view. Finally Astha decided to face her issues directly. She turned and sat herself down with a deliberately loud thump in front of Abel.

"Huh?" Abel jumped, then focused on her. "Is something the matter, Astha?"

"Yes. What if we get discovered? There will be a lot of questions. How do we explain three Methuselah's that happen to be within fifty miles of the Vatican?"

"Well, actually, we don't." Abel gave her a bright smile. "Seth and I can pass successfully as humans. We'll just pretend to be pilgrims interested in old ruins. And as long as you're careful, you'll probably manage to pass as a Terran for a while too, so we should be okay." Abel paused. "Actually, you remember that man I mentioned? I was going to try and contact him while we we're en route, and try to meet him while we're in the area. It's as good a time as any to find out if he's receptive to our cause."

"You mean, this Brother Petros you mentioned?" Astha was intrigued.

"Yes. It occurred to me that this job might attract unnecessary attention. The only reason I wasn't caught in that vault the first time was because of the war. It would help if there were something to distract people while we move them."

"That reminds me, Nightroad, exactly who are we supposed to be moving?"

Abel blinked. "I never told you?"

Astha resisted an urge to punch him. "No."

It was Seth who answered. "I told you, Astharoshe. My brother fled to Earth, to bury Lilith Sahl." She turned. "That is who we are taking home, is it not? And Cain's ashes, you said."

Abel nodded, and blinked hard, as if blinking something out of his eyes. In a slightly hoarse voice her responded, "Yes."

Astha winced. Abel's old lover, and the brother he had both loved and destroyed. No wonder he was so pensive and insistent. But she couldn't blame him. Any Methuselah she knew would have done the same thing for kith and kin.

After a long silence Seth asked, "So Abel, what do you plan to do when we arrive?"

Abel was silent for a long moment. "I want to check the place, see if there's still an easy access, as there was fifteen years ago. And to check if there's been any damage. I didn't see any when I went there to leave Cain's ashes, but then, I wasn't paying close attention." He sighed. "I'll also try to get Brother Petros to meet with me. And we'll see how it goes from there."

A few nights later, they were landing at a small airport not far from Rome. They went through the terminal, listing themselves as tourists and pilgrims, and no one stopped them. Astha had no idea where Abel had managed to procure documents and papers declaring them as legitimate, but he did. She decided not to ask. From the airport, they walked through the city, and then headed up into the hills, as they walked, Astha noticed two bright cities. One she knew was Rome, but the other she had never heard about. With a few long strides she brought herself level with Abel. "Hey Nightroad. What is the second city?"

"The University of Rome. It's one of the best schools outside the Empire. Caterina used to attend there, when she was a girl. The town around it supports the school and the students."

Astha thought they might be making for one of the cities, but when they were about halfway there, Abel veered and went into the hills. After about half an hour, they emerged into a large villa. Or at least, it had been a large villa at one time. Now it was a large pile of ruins. Abel didn't hesitate though, he simply led the way into the heart of the ruins.

In the middle of a particularly large building, Abel abruptly stopped. He was staring at the circular design on the stone beneath his feet. Quietly, he gestured the other two to step in close, then he knelt and pressed his bare right hand to a specific spot on the design in front of him.

The place he touched lit up. Astha recognized the technology as a hand scanner, confirming identity through the pattern of ones fingerprints and palms. She wondered how it would recognize Abel, but it did. Around them, roughly twelve feet from where they stood, the stones whined, grated and pulled back. Abel rose. Within seconds, they were standing in the middle of a twenty foot disk, suspended in a fifty foot hole. Astha looked down the side carefully, and thought she could just make out the bottom. Then she jerked upright as the platform began to descend into the shaft.

They didn't descend very far, only about fifty feet. As soon as the platform stopped moving, the lights came on. They were in a large circular chamber, standing on a dais. There were several doorways around them. Some of them looked like ornamental archways. Others held a deeper blackness that was obviously a passage to somewhere. Abel didn't hesitate. He stepped off the dais and headed for the door on the right.

As they left the chamber, Astha took a look around. It was a large, round chamber, but that wasn't what interested her. Several of the columns and walls had deep gouges in them. And long splashes that looked as it they might have been blood, once. _It looks as if someone fought a battle here a long time ago._ She looked at the tall, silent man leading them. _I wonder if he knows how that happened. Or perhaps, he was the one who fought here. _She sighed. _The more I see of this man, the more I realize how little I actually know about him._

They walked in silence for a few moments. The silence was kind of oppressive. Both siblings were withdrawn. One faced with seeing the remains of people she hadn't seen in centuries and the other…who knew what he was thinking. Finally, Astha decided the silence was a bit too oppressive for her. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So Abel, how much further are we going?"

"Oh." Abel seemed to wake up from his daze. He glanced at the walls around him. "Not much further, actually. The room we want is just up ahead."

A minute later, they walked through another of the large arched doorways. The lights flared as soon as Abel walked through the doorway, and Astha caught her breath in amazement.

Like the first room they'd entered, this was a large round chamber with a dais in the center. Unlike that room though, this one was far from empty. On the far side, stood a large computer console, next to a door with a heavy lock on it. And on the dais….

The dais was mainly taken up by a large, oval pod, laid reverently on the platform. Nearby, on a hastily constructed, waist height stone pillar, was a containment tube, similar to ones Astha had sometimes seen on ships. Though hastily erected, there was the somehow the same air of sorrowful reverence about this as there was about the pod on the dais.

Abel said nothing. After a moment he moved slowly to the dais and knelt, resting his hand gently on the crystalline cover. Seth followed him. Astha saw both their heads bow, and an almost invisible shudder ran through the Empress' frame. Curious, she walked to the base of the dais and looked down on the pod.

The top of the strange device was a clear, heavy crystal. Inside lay the body of a young woman. Astha caught her breath again as she recognized the slender, red-haired woman who had stood with the siblings in the picture Seth had shown her. The fourth Lord of the Methuselah. Lilith Sahl.

She was young looking, older than Abel, but not by that much. Her body lay, gentle and relaxed, inside the small chamber, which Astha now recognized as a very old stasis chamber. She might have been asleep, but Astha knew instinctively, that this was a coffin. _If she could have been revived, Abel would have done so a long time ago. But she can't, so he's just left her in stasis._ Her hand reached out, and stopped short just before it brushed the transparent lid. _How long was he here, silently mourning, beside a lover who would never awaken? Did he ever try to save her, no matter how impossible?_ She looked at the man who knelt silently, head bowed beside her. _Nearly a thousand years, and I don't think he ever really left her side. He went on with life, he went out into the world, but really, he's been here for all that time. Mourning…everything._ Astha glanced at the stone pillar with its tube, laid reverently on top. _That must be Cain's ashes. He brought them here, so he could mourn for both of them. Or maybe, so the cycle would be complete. _ Astha shook her head, to try and dispel the thoughts that were floating through it. Abel's reasons, for being here, for preserving his dead lover like this, didn't matter. All that mattered to her was that she help him through it.

It was Seth who finally broke the long silence. "I'd forgotten, how peaceful she always looked." One slender hand reached out, and stroked the line of Lilith's face underneath the glass. "But you know Abel, she really does look a lot like Esther. They were…very similar, weren't they?"

"Yes." Abel sighed and slowly pushed himself to his feet "They are. Perhaps that was why…" He didn't finish the thought. Instead, he walked slowly around the coffin. Suddenly he stopped. Astha craned her neck to see what had made him pause. His fingers were resting on a circular hole, half way along the far side.

"What's that?" Astha instantly regretted opening her mouth. She wondered if Abel would be offended by her rude question. She started to stammer an apology, but Abel cut her off.

"It's the opening for a storage tube. I didn't notice, when I came down here last, that it was empty." Abel smiled sadly. "It only makes sense though. This must have been where…"

"Where I obtained the Crusnik nanos and blood I sent Tres to revive you with." The new voice made everyone jump and whirl around. Astha had her blade halfway drawn before she realized she recognized the voice. And the slender female shadow that strode from the arched doorway on the far side of the room. "Hello Abel."

"Hello, Caterina." Abel's voice was hesitant as he greeted the woman who came striding into the room.

Caterina Sforza was a very different woman from the elegant cardinal that Astha had met years earlier. She was no longer wearing the heavy robes of the priesthood, nor was she wearing the jewelry that seemed to be a requirement for Terran nobles. Her clothing was good, and well tailored, but not the height of fashion, and her long hair was simply pulled back, as opposed to elegantly styled. She had the look of a woman who has seen too many rough trials, and was now unsure what to do next.

If Caterina noticed Abel's uncertain silence, she made no comment. She simply came to stand beside them. "Duchess of Kiev."

"Lady Caterina." Astha's greeting was as uncertain as Abel's but Caterina accepted it and turned to Seth.

Seth didn't wait. She just nodded her head. "Lady Caterina. I'm Seth, a servant of the Empire." She flashed the lady a smile. "My brother has told me a lot of good things about you. I'm glad I could finally meet you at last."

"Your brother?" Caterina's eyebrow rose. She looked from Seth to Abel, who was still standing in an abashed silence. "I see." She moved to Abel, and placed a hand gently on his face. Startled, Abel looked up into her amused gaze. "So that's why you insisted on being my envoy to the Empire, all those years ago?"

"Well, yes, partly." Abel flushed and dropped his gaze. "Have you been well, Caterina?"

The lady's eyes darkened. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. The work we did in exposing Rosenkreutz has caused a lot of fuss. The entire Papal council has spent the past six months debating my status." She grimaced wryly. "Alec is asking if I could be reinstated, in a slightly lower post, since I was clearly working for the best for the people and the Vatican. Francesco is firmly against it, and he has enough backing that Alec can't just declare me re-instated. They have, however, agreed to let me retain and manage my position as Duchess of Milan, so I at least have some support."

"I'm sorry." Abel's voice was soft as he spoke to the woman who had once been his superior. "I'm sorry Caterina, that I caused all this trouble for you. I should have…"

"Enough, Abel." Caterina must have heard the distress in his voice, because her own voice was gentle as she cut him off. "It was my choice to fight them. It was my choice to try to contact the Empire for allies. It was my choice to go after them, even though I knew the risks. And…" She gently tilted Abel's gaze up to met hers. "It was my choice to have you by my side. Remember? 'Let's fight together.' They were my words."

"I know. But I left you to bear the burden, here."

"You left to face the enemy. I was angry with you for that, for fighting alone." Caterina turned, and ran her hand along Lilith's coffin. "But later, I realized that you knew something, something you wouldn't tell me. I stopped being angry." She smiled. "I've been coming here, frequently, hoping that you'd return safely. I thought you might come back here, once you were done with whatever you left to do. I was almost afraid you were never coming back, and then I came here and saw that." She gestured to the rough pillar. "I've been here, every night since I saw that, because I knew you'd return here." She was quiet for a moment, then, in a harder voice she asked, "Did you finish what you set out to do, Abel?"

"Yes." Abel moved to stand behind his former superior. "I finished it. The Enemy of the World is dead." They stood in silence for a long moment. "Caterina, what will you do now?"

"I don't really know. You're sure he's gone?" Abel nodded. "Well, then I have no idea. I spent so long fighting him…" Caterina sighed, and brushed her hair back away from her face. "I suppose it will depend on what the Papal Council decides."

"Do you really want to return?" Abel's question was both curious and concerned. "A long time ago you told me you would have stayed and raised a family…if you hadn't found out. Do you really want to return?"

"If I don't, Francesco will try to start a revolution. Alec…he's gotten stronger, but he's still vulnerable to my brother shouting at him. I want to prevent as much trouble as I can." She paused, then asked, "And you, Abel? What will you do?"

"I'll keep protecting humans." Abel's face was serious, but gentle. "I will keep trying to create a world where all God's children live without hate." He smiled gently. "For now, I'm staying with my sister, and the Duchess of Kiev. Seth pulled some strings, and got me appointed as the envoy between the Imperial Court and the outer world. I will strive for peace."

"I see." Caterina also smiled. "That sounds like you." The grin turned amused, and if the lady hadn't been so dignified, Astha might have called it mischievous. "In that case, I think I may stay in Rome. I will try to fight for peace as well."

Abel flushed. "It isn't necessary."

Caterina laughed. "Didn't I tell you not to fight alone? Besides, a man like you needs all the help he can get." She turned to leave. "I need to return to my home." She paused on the threshold. "Please, try to keep in touch this time Abel."

"I will." With that promise, the Duchess of Milan disappeared into the darkness as quietly as she had come.

There was silence in the chamber for a few minutes after the Duchess of Milan's departure. Then Abel sighed and turned back to the dais, with its two silent burdens. "Well, it looks as if nothing has been disturbed here. We'll need a small craft to take the stasis unit with us. As for the computers…we either need to back up the information and perform a complete system wipe, or we need to find something big enough to haul them with us."

"We'll use a backup and wipe." Seth announced it decisively. Abel turned, and she gave him a brief grin. "We have computers of that strength in the Empire Abel, if we decide we need them. What we don't need is a bunch of people wondering why we hauled a thousand year old computer into the Empire."

Abel nodded. Astha decided to voice what she thought was a bigger question. "Um, if I may ask, how exactly are we going to transport this home? I mean, we can't take a commercial ship like we did coming here."

Seth and Abel both frowned. Then Abel said, "Well, if we needed to, we could probably ask Caterina to grant us a lift. I'm fairly sure Kate is still around. But I don't want to do that unless we have no other choice, since her status is so unstable. I suppose we could try to get a hold of Leon, or one of his contacts, but I'm not sure if I would trust whatever we were given."

Astha blinked. "Why? Does he not like Methuselah, or you?"

"No. But Leon is a former felon, and sometimes the aircraft he used to supply the AX with were so rickety they should have had a coffin installed in the back as a warning." Abel grimaced. "Really! The last time I let Leon fly me in his borrowed plane we nearly crashed on an island and died."

Astha definitely did not like the sound of that. A glance at Seth told her that the Empress was of a similar mind. Hesitantly she asked, "Is it possible we could try to contact the Earl of Memphis and Queen Esther in Albion? I'm sure they could supply us with what we want."

Abel nodded. "It's possible. But it might be difficult, to bring an Albion plane here, and then to the Empire, without attracting a lot of undue notice." He sighed. "It still might be the best idea we have." He hesitated. "Before we do that though, I'd like to see if my contact will come through. He may be able to give us other options."

Abel turned and headed out the door, but Astha noticed that he didn't use the door they'd come in by. Instead, he used the same door the Duchess of Milan had taken. In the back of her mind, Astha wondered how many entrances and exits this underground maze had, and why it had been built in the first place. After a moment though, she dismissed the question. It wasn't any of her business after all.

Ten minutes later, they emerged on the other side of the hills from their previous entry point. Astha blinked as she looked over the two cities. They were much closer. Abel picked a nearby stand of stone and sat down. Then, to her surprise, he pulled a large package of sandwiches out from his clothing, and offered some to the two of them.

Astha and Seth both stared at him for a moment, then moved to sit down next to him and take the sandwiches. After all, none of them had eaten anything since they'd left the ship and time was getting on.

It wasn't until after she'd downed two sandwiches, and some swallows of water (Abel also had a water bottle) that Seth asked the next question. "So, what are we doing now, Abel? We need to seek lodgings soon."

Abel shook his head. "There's actually a place to rest in the underground passages. More than one, really. I figured we'd stay there, to avoid notice. But I asked Brother Petros to meet me here, tonight or tomorrow night if possible. I want to see if he shows up."

"Which reminds me, Nightroad." Astha gave him one of her sternest looks. "Who exactly is Brother Petros? And what on earth did you tell a Vatican priest that could possibly induce him to meet with us?"

Abel grinned sheepishly. "Well, I told him I had information about the Rosenkreutz terrorists that threatened Rome, and about the plans of the Empire."

"Okay. I can see how that would work, and I assume we can give him good information without compromising ourselves. But I repeat, who the hell is Brother Petros?" Astha was starting to get very annoyed with Abel's dodging the question.

"Oh. Brother Petros? He's actually one of the Pope's right hand men. The Pope's knight to be exact. He's the foremost knight of the Department of Inquisition."

For a long moment, all Astha could do was stare at him, aghast. Then, in one fluid lunge, she leaped off her column and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up and slamming his back into the remains of a nearby wall.

Abel gasped. "Astha! What on Earth…?"

"Idiot! Moron!" Astha's fangs were fully extended in her fury, but she didn't care. Right now, she really felt like biting something. She settled for verbally chewing Abel's head off. "We're in the middle of Vatican territory, and you contacted a knight of the Inquisitorial Department?! How stupid could you be? Even I know better than to be within fifty miles of them unless I have to be!" In the back of her mind, Astha wondered how wise it was to verbally chew out the Empress' brother, but she decided she'd deal with the fall out later. She flung her hand out to point at Seth. "Need I remind you, Nightroad, that we just happen to have the Empress, your sister, along with us? Even if this guy were reasonable, nobody would pass up an opportunity like that."

Abel's face was starting to turn an unhealthy color. Astha realized she was choking him with the collar of his jacket and let up a little. Abel gasped, several deep breaths, then held up a hand placatingly. "Astha, I didn't tell him our identities. No one knows who we are, so we aren't in any danger from that. And Petros is…an honorable man. Strange, and a little violent at times, but honorable."

"A little violent?" Astha growled out the words. "Why don't you define 'a little violent' for me."

"Well he…he almost killed us all when the Earl of Memphis first contacted us in Carthage, because the earl was a Methuselah, but he did agree to help us later, when he realized we were trying to stop a plot to destroy the Vatican."

"He almost killed you, because you were with a Methuselah." Astha glared at her partner. "And this is the man you contact when you're here in secret, with us, as a representative of the Empire. You idiot! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Astha stood and glared at Abel, trying to resist the urge to throw him across the ruins.

As it turned out, she didn't have to worry. A strange whirring sound came from her right, from the direction of the cities. Astha turned, and saw something large, metal and fast hurtling at her. Instinctively, she released Abel and leaped away.

The metal, spinning mace end, of a staff slammed into the ground where she'd been. She heard Abel cry out as the blast hit him, but didn't have time to worry as a shadowy figure crossed between them and snatched the staff, then turned to face her. "Halt, vampire!"

_Authors Note: Sorry about the wait for update!!! It's been a busy few weeks...._


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation and Recovery

**Chapter Six: Confrontation and Recovery**

Abel wasn't hurt, just startled and a little singed. He was, however, definitely appalled by the moderate crater that appeared where Astha had been standing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her standing a few yards away, unharmed. The relief turned to panic, however, when he saw the figure standing between them.

For a few moments, all of them stood frozen. Seth was on the far side of the ruins from Astha. Astha had, in fact, set her leap to take her as far from the Empress as possible. She only hoped neither of the others would do anything stupid. She studied the figure in front of her as she tried to decide what her next move should be.

The figure in front of her was armored and helmed, and very well protected. He bore a long metal staff as his weapon, and one end was tipped like a giant grooved mace. Astha knew instinctively that she didn't want to get hit by that. One strike would do heavy damage. Two would probably kill her. As for her opponent, she couldn't see much of him, but from the way he'd recovered the staff, she could tell he was fast. He was also tall, as tall or taller than she was. And very strong, given the width of the shoulders and the ease with which he stood in the armor and handled that staff. She wished she could have seen some of his face, to give her a clue of his personality, but the only thing she could see beyond the helm was a long tail of blue hair.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then the armored figure gave Astha an eerie grin. "Foolish vampire, did you think you could attack, so close to the sacred walls of the Vatican? You'll regret that mistake, with your life." And with that, he lunged for her.

Astha dodged, blocked with the shaft of her own sword, and leapt out of the way. He really was fast, faster than she'd expected. She wound up on the other side of the ruins, and hurriedly leapt up onto a low section of wall. "Hey, hold it. You're the one making the mistake. I'm not after anyone." Desperately, she tried to apply the fake identity Abel had set up for them. "Look, we're just here looking at the ruins. My idiot friend here made a mistake and got us lost, and I was pissed. That's all."

"LIAR!" The armored figure pointed his staff at her. "You lie as much as you like, the Lord finds ways to reveal your true nature. Did you think you could deceive me when the evidence of your filthy nature shows on your face?"

Too late, Astha realized her fangs were still extended. She swore under her breath at the stupid mistake she'd made. Even though Abel and Seth were still safe, her cover was blown. The best she could hope for was to draw his attention, and try not to get killed. "I'm telling you, you're making a mistake. I'm not here to attack anyone. I'm just here to take care of a private matter with my friend. Just leave us alone, and there won't be any trouble." She glared at him, then took a firmer grip on her sword. "Keep bothering us, on the other hand, and one of us is gonna wind up really hurt."

"Indeed. How well you bluff." The grin on the man's face could almost be called demonic now. "But the Lord is with me. I am his staff of Righteous Wrath, and through me, he shall smite your wickedness from the face of the Earth!"

He attacked her again. Astha braced herself to meet his charge head on this time. There was no way she was going to run away from some crazy, battle mad Terran. Then a tenor voice cried out, "Wait! Stop this, both of you!"

Astha wasn't sure how, but suddenly Abel was between her and the charging warrior. One of his hands clamped onto the metal end of her sword handle, forcing it to point towards the ground. The other hand raised to ward off the attacking Terran. "Stop! You're both making a horrible mistake!"

The Terran showed no sign of listening. He leapt for the top of the wall where Astha and Abel stood. Before Astha could even begin to react, Abel's grip shifted to her wrist and he leapt smoothly off the wall, pulling her out of the path of the charging knight. Then he turned to face their attacker.

The knight was breathing heavily. He pointed his gauntleted hand at Abel. "You would defend the life of the creature who threatened you?"

"She wasn't threatening me. It was just a misunderstanding." Abel gazed at the figure before him. "Please, lower your weapon."

Instead, the man tightened his grip on the staff. "You must be mad, or a heretical traitor, to even suggest such a thing. Lower my weapon, when I have seen her attacking a Terran? And this close to the Vatican? Stand aside, fool, or I will strike you down too."

"No." The figure braced to charge. Astha braced to shove Abel out of her way. But just as the armored figure moved to attack Abel called out. "Please, Brother Petros. Would you not at least hear me out?"

The figure suddenly halted. "What are you babbling about?"

Abel gazed levelly at him. "I know the true reason you are here, at this time of night. It's because you received a message asking you to meet someone who could give you information about Rosenkreutz and the Empire."

Astha was frozen. She'd just processed how Abel had addressed the man. _This is Brother Petros? Blessed Empire, this man isn't just a little violent, he's crazy! How could anyone, even Abel, think to recruit this man to our cause? He'll kill us before we even have a chance to try to ask! Damn you Nightroad, how could even you be this stupidly naive?_

But the armored figure had lowered his staff. "And how would you know about that? I never even mentioned it to my own superiors, or my second in command." The staff lifted again. "Answer me."

"I know because I sent the message and we…we are the messengers." Abel moved, slightly closer to Astha, standing in a way that suggested both protection and comradeship. "This person is under my protection. She is a partner of mine." He paused. "I repeat, will you not hear us out, Petros?"

The figure frowned. "Who are you, to use my name so familiarly? Do you think you know me? I, the Pope's knight, and a servant of God, would never be friends with a heretic and a Methuselah." He pointed at Abel. "Who are you? Reveal your identity, or I will destroy you, whatever information you claim to have."

Abel nodded, then moved slowly into away from the wall. The moons were both well up by now, and only the shadows of the ruins had hidden his face till now. Quietly, he moved into the moonlight and faced his attacker. "Do you not really know me any more, Brother Petros?" Then he grinned, his old sheepish grin. "I admit, it has been a while since our paths crossed. But I heard the Pope has been doing well with you by his side. And you did extremely well, in the fights with Rosenkreutz."

For a long moment, the armored figure stood as if frozen. Then he slowly reached up and removed his helmet, revealing a square craggy face wearing a vicious scowl. He stood, holding his helm by his visor, staring at Abel.

Then, with shocking suddenness, he launched across the ruins and slammed Abel back against the wall. His gauntleted fist raised to strike, and his face was contorted in an angry growl. "How dare you! Filthy heretic! How dare you mock the memory of one of God's fallen servants by taking his face and identity! How dare you come before me in such a guise!"

Brother Petros drew his fist back further to strike Abel down, but that was as far as he got. Astha came in from one side and Seth came from the other. Astha caught the upraised hand and laid her blade across his throat. Seth caught his other hand with a grip of steel and placed a dagger to an unprotected spot on his back. In a voice cold as winter wind blowing across ice Seth murmured, "That's far enough. Release him. Now. Or you will die."

Brother Petros grinned ferally. "So you show your true colors and attack together now? Go ahead, kill me if you can. It will be all the reason we need to start a Holy War that will wipe your kind from the face of this world."

"Stop it, all of you." The quiet command came from Abel. Seth and Astha turned to face him. He stared straight at Petros, and his face was calm, in spite of his dangerous position. "Seth, Astha, please let him go. It's just a misunderstanding." Astha wanted to ignore his request, and she could see that Seth had every intention of not listening. But then Abel turned his gaze to them, and they both saw the quiet desperation in his eyes. "Please, you have to let him go. It will be all right."

With a sigh, both women released the man who held Abel still pinned to the wall. Abel nodded, then turned his gaze to back to Brother Petros. "Please, I understand your suspicion and your anger. But this is no trick, and no mockery. I am who I appear to be."

"Liar. The man whose face you bear has been dead for over three years." Brother Petros' voice was harsh with emotions that Astha could not begin to describe. "He fell defending the Pope and the city of Albion from the Rosenkreutz terrorists, and I know he died there. I was one of the volunteers who carried his body from where it lay to the chapel. I saw him laid in his coffin, and prayed for his soul. Father Abel Nightroad, of the Vatican, is dead."

Abel's blue eyes darkened with sorrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you came back for me." He bowed his head. "I didn't know. If I had, I would have sent you word. But the Lady Caterina asked for a miracle, to bring me back, and I suppose you could say her prayer was granted. But I had a mission I had to fulfill, so I never returned to the Vatican. I decided it would be better if I remained dead, to buy me some time to heal and prepare." He looked back up into the angry blue eyes of the man who held him. "I swear to you Petros, by the Holy Father himself, that I am not trying to trick you."

"Hah. You expect me to believe that?" There was as much bitter pain as anger and skepticism in the reply. "A liar who would attempt to use the identity of a dead priest will say anything."

"Will you not at least give me a chance to prove the truth of my words?" Abel asked it quietly, but there was a note of pleading in his voice.

The tall warrior considered a moment, then nodded. "Very well, one chance." He thought for a moment. "Our first meetings, in Carthage. Describe them to me, from the first encounter, to the point where we parted ways and I returned to Rome. Make a mistake, and I will kill you as an affront to the memory of a good man."

Abel nodded, as well as he could with the grip the other man had on his collar. "Very well. Our first encounter was at a lakeside mansion in Carthage. We both had information that the place was a vampire safe-house." Astha twitched at Abel's use of the word vampire, but realized he was simply explaining in terms his listener would be receptive to. "I was seeking an Imperial contact who had tried to meet with Cardinal Sforza, and you were seeking a terrorist Ifrit who had bombed the embassy and killed a prisoner. Neither of us knew at the time that we were seeking the same pair, the Earl of Memphis and his companion. I was there first, and decided to delay you while the others, including a sister of my team, Esther Blanchett, fled. I met you on a second story balcony outside a large bay window. You were there with Sister Paula and eight of your men. You sent her and four of the men after the others, while you and your knights faced off with me."

Abel took a deep breath. His face tightened slightly, as if the memories caused him some pain. "Your knights attacked me, but I managed to defeat them, and without drawing my gun or hurting them too much." He grinned sheepishly. "Mostly, I just kicked them in the head and made their ears ring. But then you had them step back, and you decided to face me. You said you had always wanted to face an AX priest, and thanked me for the opportunity. And then you attacked me." Abel hesitated, then continued his quiet narration. "I didn't want to fight you, so I was just running, and firing bullets. I must have used a full dozen shots, but I think only one, maybe two even grazed you. You deflected the rest with the mobile shields built into your armor. Eventually, I tricked you into letting me catch your staff on a wire, then shot you in the shoulder as you fell down the stairs. I thought that was the end of it, but then you used your secret weapon."

Abel paused, as if waiting for a cue as to how much he should say. Brother Petros remained silent. Finally, Abel sighed and continued. As he spoke, Astha saw his face settle into a sort of stillness, as if he were fading into the past. "Brother Petros, you'd figured out a way using drugs and physical training to use a Terran equivalent of the Methuselah haste mode. You attacked me with it. It startled me so much that I almost didn't dodge the first strike. But I couldn't keep up, and on the third, fourth and fifth strikes, you didn't miss." Abel's face tightened, and Astha saw one hand shift, as if to touch an old wound. "Your strikes did tremendous damage. If I'd been hit a fourth time, I would have died there. But I jumped on a railing to avoid it, and your strike broke off the section of balcony I was on and knocked it into the lake below, with me still on it. You and your men assumed I had died, from the fall, or from drowning amid the rubble." A small smile touched Abel's face. "I heard you, when I surfaced on the far side of a rock. You told your men not to mock or insult me. You said I was God's servant, no matter how badly I fought or how misguided I had been. You believed that God wanted you to love your fallen enemies as well. You…offered to pray for me."

"But Father Nightroad was not dead then." Brother Petros voice went hard. "If you were really him, you would know about the rest, and you would have known his condition when he fell."

"I do know." Abel's voice went very carefully expressionless. "When I fell, I was already severely injured. I had a concussion from striking the ground and the wall, which was worsened by my fall into the lake. My wrists, elbows, shoulders, hips and knees were all partially dislocated and suffering from severe tendon and nerve damage. I had six broken ribs, a broken solar plexus, and massive internal damage, including a grazed heart muscle and punctures in both lungs. By the time I left the water, I was already coughing blood, a great deal of it. And I was suffering from a great deal of internal hemorrhaging. It was only because I am very stubborn, that I managed to stay conscious at all."

There was a terrible long pause when he finished his statement. Astha could feel herself struggling to breathe. If she'd had half the injuries he'd described, she'd have been out of action for days, perhaps weeks. Certainly, she would not have been able to leave the water, even had she known how to swim. Seth's face was white in the moonlight, and her eyes were wide with horror. Astha wondered how she felt, listening to the terrible recitation of her brother's injuries.

After a pause that went far too long, Abel spoke again. "Our second encounter, Brother Petros, was less than an hour later. You had caught up with the Earl of Memphis and his companions. You were engaged in a fight with his partner turned traitor, Radu Barvon, when I arrived with a boat to take the group to safety. The sister with the earl of Memphis, Sister Esther Blanchett, managed to get him safely on board. You attempted to follow, and would have succeeded, had it not been for your surprise at seeing me alive, and the fact that Radu hindered you in his own attack. I shot and wrapped the Baron of Luxor in a shroud cloth, which caught fire and knocked him into the water. We then made our escape, leaving you at the underground dock."

Abel stopped again. Then he took a deep breath and began his next statement. "Our third encounter took place in the streets of Carthage. You had tracked us to our hotel, where we went for the Earl to recover, so we took a car and ran for it. Esther was driving. You followed in a battle car, until finally you got tired of the pursuit and flung your weapon into the road ahead of us. The road exploded, and the car overturned. I was flung through the back window, Esther remained in the car, and the Earl of Memphis was thrown through the passenger front window."

Abel took another deep breath. It seemed to Astha that he was steeling himself to face a memory he didn't want to remember. She had a sudden feeling that whatever had happened in the streets of Carthage, it was worse to him than the injuries he had previously related. But before she could speculate, Abel resumed his narrative. "You took the Earl into custody, and bound him with silver chains. You then removed Esther from the car and started to question her. You were threatening her when I raised my pistol and ordered you to release her." Abel's eyes took on a faraway look, and Astha knew he was seeing again that encounter. "I hadn't informed my companions of the injuries I suffered, but you told Sister Esther about what you had done to me. I was angry. I hadn't wanted her to know. I ordered you to shut up and release her. You laughed and said that you liked my tone, so fierce in spite of the fact I could barely stand. So you let her go and attacked me. I fired two shots and missed with both of them. I dodged your first strike, but then my lungs began to bleed worse, and I started coughing blood again. I slowed down just enough for you to strike me, head on and straight to the chest. I fell, barely conscious, barely able to breathe. I was… I was dying."

Abel winced. "You went back to the Earl of Memphis. You were going to take him into custody when Radu showed up and demanded the right to kill him. Radu killed your men, and you attacked him. But he'd managed to hijack your battle tank, and he used it to attack you. You destroyed the right turret, but the main gun fired a volley full into your chest. You fell, severely wounded, and I wasn't sure whether you lost consciousness or not."

"I was not unconscious." Brother Petros voice was harsh. "I was temporarily paralyzed by my injuries and the force of the blast. But I remained conscious until I was carried aboard the ship where my injuries were treated."

Abel gave a small sad smile. "I wondered. The way you acted, dealing with the Earl of Memphis. I knew you still disliked us, but Tres said it was you who helped him later. And you did agree to help us stop Radu, back then. You also agreed to send me into the tunnels alone. I wondered then, how much you knew."

The armored fist clenched in Abel's jacket tightened. "The question is not how much I know, but how much you know. Tell me. If you're really Father Nightroad, returned, you can tell me what happened there, after I was knocked down by the cannon."

Abel sighed. He suddenly appeared tired, and Astha saw that strange, terrible doubt appear in his eyes. But he answered. "Esther confronted Radu about the fact that he was going to kill his friend. It angered him. He decided to kill her as well. He attacked her, but then…that intervened."

Abel looked square into Petro's eyes. "You saw it, didn't you? When my darker side took over, to protect her. Only, I lost control. I had to use too much of that strength, and I was already so close to dying when I activated it." Abel's face twisted with remembered shame and pain. Petros remained silent, only staring at him. Abel looked away from him and continued. "I activated a force known as Crusnik within my body. I hadn't wanted to use it fighting you, but I had no choice. I had to protect Esther, and the Earl, and you from him. So I activated it, but then I lost control. The Crusnik force was too strong, especially when it took over to heal my injuries." Abel grimaced. "I took in all the blood the earl of Memphis lost in the street, and by that time I was long past control. I went after Radu. He let go of Esther and Ion. He attacked me with his fire, I countered with the lightning at my control. It wasn't even a challenge. I was so far gone, I didn't even care when the tank blew away the left side of my body. It was just a wound. The Crusnik healed it, and then blew the tank apart with a blast of lightning. And then went after Radu Barvon again. I have no idea what I would have done if it hadn't been for Esther."

The wretched shame in Abel's face made Astha want to step between the two of them. He looked as bad as he had in her library, that first night, and she understood why. He'd lost control. He had, for those few moments become the thing he hated and feared most, a bloodthirsty monster.

Abel sighed, as if cleaning out his soul. "Esther was terrified of me, like that. She'd never even guessed about Crusnik. She'd heard the term, that was my codename in the AX, but she had no idea what it was. She cried out, and her cry, the terror on her face, brought me to my senses at last. I tried to explain, to let her know it was me, and that I wouldn't hurt her, but she was so scared that my coming near her drove her catatonic, and she simply screamed and passed out."

Abel sighed again. "My distraction let Radu escape, and he summoned the two Inquisitorial battleships he'd managed to take over. He fired them at us, particularly Esther, Ion and I. I shielded all three of us, with the Crusnik's wings. And then Sister Kate and Tres showed up, and destroyed the ships. I relaxed and allowed myself to return to the appearance you see before you. Kate's ship, the _Iron Maiden_, set down, and Tres and I carried the wounded inside. If you were still conscious, you probably know that I carried you into the ship, after taking the Earl of Memphis and Sister Esther."

Abel fell silent again after that. His face was pale, and he looked more than a little sick. Brother Petros looked inscrutable. Finally Abel asked quietly, "Do you wish me to tell you what happened on board Kate's ship as well? I will, if that is what you need."

"No." The tall armored figure released Abel's coat and straightened. "I know you are who you say you are, Abel Nightroad."

Abel straightened as well. "Then you will hear us out?"

"I will hear you out." Brother Petros backed up and sat down. "Provided you tell me why you faked your own death, and who your companions are."

Abel nodded and gestured both women to his side. He held a hand out to Astha. "This lady is Lady Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev and a servant of the Empire, most notably a liaison outside the Empire."

Abel then held out his arm to Seth, but instead of a mere gesture, he reached out and drew the slender girl to his side. "This girl is Seth Nightroad, my sister, who has been operating in the Empire covertly for a long time." Abel paused, then added, "I know they are both from the Methuselah Empire, but they cared for me when I needed help the most, and I will swear on my life that they both value honor as much as you. Neither of them intends anything to hurt the Pope, or the Vatican, or the Terran population."

"I see. You vouch for them?" Petros nodded. Then his face set hard. "Tell me why a priest of your honor and courage would fake his own death, and I will decide whether or not to accept that."

"I didn't fake my death." Abel looked down at the ground, then back at Petros. "When you carried me from the city below the ground, I was as dead as you thought I was. It was no deception, when you placed me in that coffin." He sighed. "But…. that which you saw in Carthage, when I faced Radu…that is the mark of my sins." Seth seemed about to say something, but Abel gently tightened his grip and she fell silent. "Terrible as it is, that mark also grants certain…abilities. I told Cardinal Sforza long ago that if I fell in battle, but my head remained on my shoulders, that an infusion of new blood, Methuselah blood, and some old lost technology, might revive that form. I never wanted to use it, because I thought it would make me as I was in Carthage, permanently. But Cardinal Sforza hoped I would be able to regain control of myself, after I was brought back. So she sent Father Tres with the blood and nano-technology I needed, and had him attempt the reawakening. And it worked. I returned. But I was afraid of the monster I could become, and determined to stop forever the man who has threatened Terrans and Methuselah alike for so long, as the head of Rosenkreutz, that I opted not to return to the Vatican. Besides, I knew I had died, with several witnesses, and I did not want Cardinal Sforza to face unnecessary questions."

Abel looked Petros square in the eyes. "That's why I want to ask you, please, don't mention this to the Church Council. She didn't think she had a choice. Please Petros."

For a few minutes, all Petros did was stare at he slender figure before him. Finally, when the silence had gone on forever, and the tension was sharp enough to cut, he spoke. "So what brings you here now?"

Abel breathed a sigh of relief. He moved and sat down on a column across from Petros. "Information, a request, and a…personal mission you might call it."

"Information first." Brother Petros also relaxed. Astha didn't understand quite how, but somehow the angry and painful confrontation of a few minutes before had become just a conversation between two men.

"Very well." Abel nodded. "Which do you want to know about first, Rosenkreutz or the Empire?"

"Rosenkreutz." Petros' face was hard. "The Empire is a menace, but they've been a menace, and a fair and open one for a long time. These Rozenkreutz bastards…they work in the shadows, kill without even the excuse of necessary bloodlust, and create chaos. It's maddening. And try as we might, we can't get near enough to strike a fatal blow. They've been causing havoc for over three years, nearly twenty if you listen to the former Cardinal Sforza. And then, about three months ago, they dropped off the radar. We were hitting them hard, making them afraid, but we hadn't gotten in that far, and the Duchess of Milan says she didn't either. It worries me, makes me wonder what the bastards will try next. What their elusive leader, this Contra Mundi we've heard of, will do next. I hate waiting."

"You needn't wait." Abel faced Brother Pertos squarely. "That was my information on the Order of Rosenkreutz. Their leader is dead, along with several of his lieutenants. What is left is scattered remnants. Even if they manage to organize, it will take a long time, and you can probably find them before then."

Petros scowled. "You're certain he died? The information I received was that he was a powerful and crafty foe."

"He was both. But yes, I am certain he is dead." Abel sighed and looked away. "I knew him you see, from long ago, so I knew when we found the right man. And I was there when he was killed. He was blown to ash on the wind. He cannot return from that."

Petros nodded. "I see. I will make attempts to verify that, but I accept your belief that the Rosenkreutz is no longer a major power in the world. You said you also had news of the Empire?"

Abel nodded. "I do. After the battle where the Contra Mundi was destroyed, I was severely wounded, and not quite…rational. I went to my sister. That is where I have been, these past three months, since that battle."

"You were in the Empire?" Petros scowled. "And what did you find out?"

"They are planning to establish peace. The Empress is officially backing peace and trade negotiations, starting in the spring. They will be contacting the Vatican. Also Albion, and the other major powers, but they intend the Vatican to be one of the first they speak with."

"Negotiate peace, with those filthy blood-sucking monsters?!" Petros looked outraged. Astha was more than a little angry herself, being referred to like that. She shifted to rise and beat some manners into this arrogant Terran, but Abel caught her arm before she could even get halfway up.

"They aren't anymore." Abel leaned forward. "I saw it, while I was there. The Methuselah citizens of the Empire have ceased to drink blood from humans. They take specially made pills to serve their needs. If blood is required, it is taken from a storage facility, and everything there is donated by willing donors, who are well paid for their efforts. I saw the whole process. On my honor, Brother Petros, if there are active blood drinkers or killers, they are outcasts from the Empire."

"So you say, but you could be deceived." Petros frowned. "What proof do I have?"

"You remember the attempt on the Pope, some six years ago? The one in Venice, where the dam visited by Lady Caterina was also attacked?"

"Of course I remember. We were told at the last moment of the plot, and an AX priest and his partner were responsible for foiling it and attempting to stop the one responsible."

"I was the AX operative. You can look it up in the records when you return to Rome. As for my partner…" Abel reached out and laid his hand on Astha's shoulder. "My partner was this lady, the Duchess of Kiev. She came to stop the vampire. Not only did she come to prevent a possible attack on the Pope, but she also came to bring him to justice for the murder of Terrans within the Empire. If it hadn't been for the help she gave us then, we would have known about the plot too late, and the Pope would have died, along with countless others."

Petros scowl deepened. He turned to regard Astha with his steely glare. She met his gaze levelly, neither challenging nor backing down. Finally he nodded slowly. "That…would be acceptable proof. But still, how can I trust the Empire?"

"You needn't all at once." Abel said quietly. "Just trust us." He took a deep breath. "My sister managed to pull some strings, while I was there. I have been appointed liaison between Terran lands and the Empire. I have the seal and the orders from the Empress herself, with permission to do whatever I feel necessary. And my companions will be the Duchess of Kiev and the Earl of Memphis, both of whom you know as honorable. So…trust me. I will take care of things."

The silence seemed to stretch forever. Abel looked pale, and Astha didn't blame him. In a way, he was now taking full responsibility for everything that happened between both races. If either side screwed up, he would pay the price. Astha had a feeling he knew that very well. But then he'd been seeing the price, and paying it, for centuries already.

Finally Petros nodded again. "I will consider this. How long do you intend to be here?"

"Not long. Ten days at the most I think, but you know how to contact me now, from the messages I sent to you." Abel hesitated, then bowed. "Thank you, Brother Petros."

"I will consider it, but that doesn't mean I'll support you. Besides, even if I do, my superiors may have other plans."

"I know." Abel smiled. "But still, thank you."

Brother Petros stood. "If that is all the business we have, I need to return to the Vatican. They will be wondering where I am." He started to leave.

"Petros, wait." The tall figure turned and regarded Abel. "There is one more thing. I have…a favor to ask."

"What?"

"I…some of my kin are buried here beneath the ruins. They died in the fighting, and I left them here, because it was the best I could do. But I want to return them to a family burial crypt, near Imperial territory. But it will take a few days to be ready to move them, and it may attract attention. I…don't want people prowling around, or to draw too much attention. Could you help, provide a distraction, and a way to get us out of here without too much notice?" Abel bowed his head. "I know, it is a big favor, but this is…very important to me."

Petros thought, then nodded once. "I will think on it, and send you a message tomorrow." And with that he left.

After the warrior priest had vanished over the hill, Astha finally allowed herself to relax. That had been an extremely unnerving encounter. She still couldn't quite believe that Abel had managed to stop the crazy priest. She stared at the tall form, silhouetted against the night sky. _So strange. As a priest, he could even convince a Methuselah like me to listen. He reaches out, and he speaks, and people just seem to take to him. He comes representing the sworn enemy of the Church, and the knight who should most wish to see him dead sits down and talks to him. One minute we're fighting, and the next this man has convinced a dangerous fanatic to actually consider a peace talk, based solely on his word. How? How can he do this? Who is this man?_

Astha's thoughts were broken by a discreet cough from Seth. The Empress was staring at her brother. When clearing her throat failed to get his attention, she walked over and touched him on the arm. Abel turned and looked down at her. She nodded toward the East. "Abel, we need to be finding shelter soon. Dawn is coming. Besides…" Seth yawned. "I need some rest, and I've gotten used to living by night."

Abel nodded. "Yes, you're right." He led them back underground, then through the maze of tunnels. Finally he stopped in one doorway, felt around, and turned on the lights. Inside was a low pallet bed. There were no sheets or pillows, but there was a well-sealed crate sitting on the far side of the room. Abel went to this and opened it. He sighed with relief, then began to pull out sheets, spare pillows, and some spare bedding. "This was where I slept when I was here. It isn't as good as what you're used to I'm afraid, but it's still fairly comfortable. You two can sleep here. Here, Astha, I'll help you make a spare pallet. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor for a few nights."

Astha reached out and took the bedding. "I can manage. But where exactly are you planning to sleep? There isn't room for two on this floor."

Abel shrugged. "The room next door is empty, I think. I'll just take a spare blanket and curl up there." His practiced hands pulled the bedding from Astha's grip, then smoothed it out on the floor. With another motion he tossed sheets and pillows on both pallets, as well as the blankets from their packs, then turned to Seth. "Will this be sufficient for you? There might be some more blankets around here."

"This is fine Abel." Seth smiled gently at him. "But you know, are you sure you'll be all right, sleeping on the floor? I can let you take the bedding." The grin took a hint of mischief. "I know how you hate uncomfortable sleeping arrangements."

Abel smiled back, and reached out to cup her face. "It's all right. Really, I'll be fine with the spare blankets. And there's even an extra pillow." He reached out and scooped up the spare bedding, then headed for the door. "We should probably rest now. In any event, it'll take Petros a while to respond, and I want to know how good our cover is before we do too much. We should use the time to relax." And then he vanished and shut the door behind him.

Astha and Seth stared at each other for a moment, then shrugged. Abel's suggestion about resting made sense, and anyway, they were both tired. Astha was a little uncertain about sharing sleeping quarters with the Empress, but Seth only laughed. "I used to share quarters all the time." She smiled fondly. "To me, this is like being young again. I...like company Astharoshe. I sometimes sneak out into the city, and pose as a street vendor or a student, simply to enjoy the feel of being surrounded by people. I would, in fact, prefer it if you remained here." There was nothing Astha could say to that, except to insist that the Empress take the better of the two beds. Within minutes, they had sleeping accommodations arranged, and were sound asleep.

Sometime later, Astha awakened with a start. She shook her head, trying to figure out what had woken her, then realized. She'd thought she heard footsteps. She listened and sure enough, there were faint footfalls in the corridor. A quick look showed her that Seth was still sound asleep. _It must be him. I guess he couldn't sleep or something._ She shook her head. _I suppose I'm not surprised. Here in this place that holds so many memories, it would surprise me if he could sleep. It must be hard on him._ With that, she rolled over and sank back into slumber, determined to give Abel his time alone.

The next night was spent surveying and making a list of equipment, as well as figuring out plans for moving the two shrines. Cain's was by far the easiest of the two. They found an old packing box, lined it with protective material, and laid the cylinder inside. Lilith's chamber, on the other hand, was far more difficult. The stasis tube had batteries to run it, but they wouldn't hold under a multi-day journey. Seth and Abel set to devising alternate power supplies, and scavenging a battery charger. Astha wasn't as good with technology, but Abel had another, vital task for her. He gave her a set of data storage devices, and asked her to start systematically copying and removing the data on the large computer. He also asked her make multiple copies of the stasis specifications the unit ran on. Every power cell would need that information, and they needed spares in case there was a problem. It was tedious work, and one of several multi-night tasks, but Astha was glad to have something useful to do.

It was early in the second night that Abel received a communication, sent by Brother Petros. The message was short and to the point. _"We will be conducting training and attack drills on the far side of Rome. In seven days, we will be removing certain key equipment to the border of the Imperial territory. Because of suspicions of the Papal council, all personnel in the area from the borderland areas will be returned to their proper places at this time. Be ready."_

Abel smiled. "Trust Brother Petros. Ah well, at least we won't get Caterina into trouble, requesting things she shouldn't grant." He looked up at the others. "Well, we have seven days. We'd better get busy."

The next few days were a frenzy of work. Astha busily stored, double-checked, and wiped computer files, occasionally calling on Abel when she required a high security access. Abel and Seth very carefully created spare power modules, checked them, and then got to the process of disconnecting the stasis tube, and disguising it as something else. They wanted the Inquisition to be misled, should someone other than Petros decided to check on them.

Caterina stopped in three times while they worked. She never stayed long, but she spoke quietly with Abel, and over the course of her visits, something in the air between them changed. The strain of the first meeting was replaced by familiarity, comfortable and friendly. But she no longer treated him as a favored and beloved servant. Now they were equals. The last visit, three days before their scheduled departure, she looked at the mostly disconnected stasis tube. "You're taking her away, Abel?"

Abel nodded. "Yes. My sister and I are taking her with us."

Caterina smiled sadly. "So you really do intend to stay there. I wondered, but I thought you might come back here. You really were a good priest, you know. Even if you were a bumbling fool sometimes."

"Caterina…" Abel moved too stand beside her, to lay a comforting hand upon her arm. "I need to stay with my sister for now. But really, I think it's time she was laid to rest, and with her own people. I want to take her home, her and my brother."

"Your brother. The other shrine?" Caterina's tone was soft, questioning but not insistent. "I wondered. You never mentioned him, you know. Why was that, Abel?"

Abel was silent. Then, in a voice so soft it was like leaves in the wind, he murmured, "My brother was what I could not tell you, when I left to fight alone." Caterina's gaze came to him, sharp and questioning, but he only shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's too long a story, and there's too much to explain. Besides, it isn't a story I can bear. She…taught me to love humans, my brother taught me to live, for a future I wanted to create, and what happened later…it's too hard right now. But Caterina…" He looked deep into his former leader's eyes. "I won't leave forever. I'll return here, possibly in an official capacity, as a servant of the Empire, possibly just passing through, and I promise, we'll talk. And someday, perhaps we can talk more about this. At least, I hope we will talk as friends."

Caterina smiled softly. "Of course, Abel. I look forward to seeing you again."

Two days before their scheduled departure, Astha came awake to the sound of footsteps again. She sighed. Every rest period, she'd awakened to the sound of footsteps in the hall. Abel, restless and unable to sleep. She started to roll over and go back to her rest, but suddenly, she wanted to know what was going on. She slid silently off her pallet, and walked out into the dark corridors.

She found Abel where she'd known he'd be, in the room where the coffin lay. He just stood there, staring at it. Silently, she walked up behind him, then murmured, "Tovarish?"

Abel didn't respond. After a moment, Astha took a step forward and laid her hand lightly on the lid of the tube. She looked down into the pale face, eyes shut as if she was merely sleeping. "She's very beautiful."

"Yes." Abel's voice was hoarse. Astha couldn't see his face, because his head was bowed, but she sensed the tears in his low tones. He moved to stand beside her, his face still in shadow. "She was. And she was as gentle and patient as she was beautiful. Always kind, even in the worst of times. I remember…"

Abel's voice trailed off, and Astha saw him shake. She reached out laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Tell me." She reached up her other hand and turned his face to hers. "Remember? It's the way of a Methuselah to share stories of loved ones who go before us. So tell me about her."

Abel sighed and looked back at the coffin. "She was the first of us, the first of the successful Gene Manipulations births. And yet, she was the last of us to become the Crusnik. But that was because she was so gentle. She never liked that side of us." Abel went silent for a moment, then spoke again, slowly, as if letting his thoughts unwind. "She guided the rest of us, in a way. She was a teen when Cain and I came into being, or at least she resembled one. We aged slowly. And Seth…Seth looked up to her as a mother. I thought of her…part older sister, part mother, and part something else I think. But she was always taking care of us. Even me, though I didn't want to be taken care of. I always got so angry when she'd start mothering me, especially when I was older." Abel paused again, and when he continued Astha heard a sad smile in his voice. "I got into fights, with Cain, with everyone. I even got thrown into a detention cell, more than once. She'd always show up afterward and care for my wounds, and lecture me gently about fighting and how it wasn't the answer. I never listened. But I think I knew, even then, that she was right. When I fought, I'd feel this sense of relief for a time, but then I'd feel sick and depressed."

He stopped. After a few moments of silence, Astha spoke up. "Seth told me once, that she referred to you as loving. She said that you loved the world so much you tried to hate it so you wouldn't feel the pain love caused you."

"Yes. She did say that. I didn't want to hear her say that. Probably because she was right. When she…when the war was going on, and she went to the side of the Terrans, the humans, I tried so hard to hate her as well. I told myself I hated her more than anyone else. I didn't want to love her if I had to fight her. But I failed. I loved her anyway. And I knew she shared that. She used to come to me…she used to tell me the names of the Terrans she was working with at any given time, sometimes even bring them to meet with me. She did it so I'd know. She'd challenge me, to see if I would be like my brother, or if I would dare to try and spare them, or her. You've heard of the Ibilis incident, from the Earl of Memphis?"

"Yes." Astha had heard of it, but only the barest details. And all she'd heard of her companion was that he'd done something to stop the mechanism known as Ibilis.

"Ibilis was Lilith's creation, something she designed for the human protecting that city. I met that woman, once or twice fighting for the city. She was brave. She called me a monster, when she saw me fight in my other form, but she liked Lilith. She spared me once because of Lilith. But when Lilith created Ibilis, they made a bet. Lilith set a tape, in case I was the one who came to stop it. She challenged me to save a human. Just one. She thought I would try to save the city's human population, if I were there. And if I dared to care enough to do that, then I could stop the Ibilis. I could halt the cyclone. I could prevent the destruction of Carthage. But only if I would admit I cared enough about the world to try and save a human life. But that was the way Lilith was, always pushing at the barriers I erected to hide from the world. And yet, she never did anything through violence unless there was no other choice. She was always too gentle for fighting."

Astha nodded. To her, Lilith sounded a lot like the Father Nightroad she'd first known, and come to care for. She looked at the sleeping face. "I think…I would have liked to meet her. She sounds a lot like you."

"No." Abel's voice went taunt. "She was…far better than I will ever be. If I hadn't…if I'd only been willing to accept the truth, if I'd been willing to listen sooner, she wouldn't have died. She shouldn't have had to die for me to see the truth."

Astha laid a consoling hand on Abel's arm. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was." Abel shuddered. "She never would have come to the station to try and talk, if I hadn't been there, if I hadn't asked her. She knew about Cain, you see. She saw the changes in him. She warned me, but I didn't want to listen because he was my brother. And then, I asked her to that conference, but I was late again…I was late and she died. I failed to protect her."

Astha winced at the pain in his voice, and the sobs shaking his frame. She looked at the calm, pale face beneath the glass, and it suddenly occurred to her how relaxed that face appeared. It was rather like her partners. Her partner had died to protect her, but the last expression on her face hadn't been pain, or rage or anything. It had been peace. She'd died saving something precious. She had accepted that, because the gain had been worth the cost.

Astha hesitated a moment, gathering her thoughts into words, then slowly, she began to speak, hoping Abel would hear her. "I realize…I don't know her at all, other than what you and the Empress have told me. And I realize I don't know much about you, from back then, other than glimpses I've seen, and things I've heard from you. So I know that maybe I don't have a right to say anything here, but there's something I want to say anyway."

She stopped a moment, and she felt a curious sense of listening from the shaking, grieving figure at her side. He didn't ask anything, but he didn't tell her to stop either, so she went on. "I think…I think she saw Father Nightroad long before you even knew he was there inside you. I think she wanted you to be the man I know. And I think, if you'd been there, if you'd tried to save her, the result would have been that both of you died."

She felt Abel flinch, but she continued, trying to show him what she saw in her mind. "When my first tovarish died, Enderle killed her. He held me hostage and told her she could choose which of us died. Either she could lower her weapon and die, and he'd escape, or I would die. She chose to drop her weapon. I wouldn't forgive myself or Enderle for that for the longest time. I was so angry. But then I met you, and saw your kindness, your forgiveness, and I stopped being so angry."

"Astha…" She heard Abel call her name, softly, and knew he understood her grief. She reached out, and laid a hand on the coffin again, hoping that in some obscure way, the spirit of this woman would help her reach this tormented grieving man, chained to his pain for longer than anyone should ever have had to bear it.

"I think your Lilith understood what my first partner did. I wouldn't have survived fighting Enderle then. I was too torn, too young, too uncertain. I think Lilith knew you were too. I think she knew that if you faced Cain, you wouldn't be able to really fight him. You'd have been afraid, and torn between a brother and a lover. I think she knew you'd have died then."

"But I could at least have tried. But I wasn't even there. Or I could have not asked her to come. It wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't asked her to come."

"I don't think that's true."

Abel's head jerked up. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think she knew what was happening, or going to happen when she came. The woman you and the Empress tell me about, the Lord of the Methuselah I've seen records of, she could have avoided it if she wanted to. She could have fought herself free, or run. I think she chose to come for you, because you really believed in peace, and she didn't want to shatter that. And I think, when she realized you'd both been betrayed, that she chose to meet her fate, rather than let you get involved, because she didn't want the world to lose you." Astha stopped. "It's what I think, but you're the only one who can decide if the person you knew was capable of that choice."

"She was." Abel's words were almost lost in the sob that tore through him. "She was, but she shouldn't have had to make that decision."

"No. She shouldn't have. But if she saw you becoming the man I know, the Father Nightroad that I met, then I'm not surprised she did. She gave you the strength to become what this world truly needed."

"Astha…I don't understand." Abel looked at her, the tears still clinging to his face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, tovarish, that she gave the world a chance to have you. A man with compassion enough to hold out his hands and take the wounded. A man who can look at the darkest feelings of the heart and say that you've been there, then give someone an alternative. Her death was the pain you couldn't escape through hate, and I think she knew it would be. I don't think she ever blamed you for this. I think she knew, to the very last, that this was her choice, to save you and the world. So I think you shouldn't blame yourself for this. It was never anything you could have prevented, and any involvement you had was forgiven before you ever realized it had happened."

She stopped for a moment, then added. "What I'm trying to say, I think, is that it wasn't your fault. I can understand grief, and I know it probably won't go away, especially not for someone who's so gentle, like you, but stop feeling guilty. If she's the kind of woman you said she was, then it was never your fault. Just her choice, and I think she must have been glad to make it. If the Terran concept of souls is correct, then I think she'd be more than happy with the man you became. I know that I am." There was nothing more to say, so Astha turned and left the room, leaving Abel to his thoughts. She hoped she'd managed to help him.

Neither of them referred to that conversation later. In fact, it might never have happened. But Astha thought Abel might be a little more relaxed. The day before they were scheduled to be picked up by Brother Petros, Seth commented, "Abel must have realized something."

"My lady?" Astha blinked.

"My brother has become much more relaxed, these last two nights. It's as if something, or someone, has removed a burden from him. I'm glad. I was afraid, coming here, that his memories and his guilt would consume him. But it looks as if he's laid some of them to rest." As they both retired to their pallets Astha wondered how much the Empress knew. But then, it didn't really matter. Whether it was because of her words or not, Abel had been healed a little, and that was good.

_Authors Note: Sorry about the wait…the characters went off and did their own thing…hope you enjoy._


	7. Chapter 7: Inquisition

**Chapter Seven: Inquisition**

The next night, when the Inquisition came for them, they were all three out on the ruins, doing survey work. Everything below was packed enough that they could get it together in a few minutes, yet not as though they were planning to leave. So they were ready when the giant ship came thundering over the sky, followed by a tank. The armored vehicle came to a stop just outside the ruins and a familiar figure stepped out and approached them. Abel looked up as though he hadn't a clue what they were doing there. Brother Petros strode over to face him. "You, what are you doing?"

Abel grinned sheepishly. "Well, we're surveying the ruins, you know. There's the most fascinating remains of structures above ground, and really beautiful samples of artwork. Not to mention, the extensive tunnels below. They're quite something. We were just seeing if we could match architecture above the surface with underground tunnels. It's really quite fascinating."

"Shut up." Petros growled and took a handful of Abel's shirt in a vise-like grip. "Your passports listed you as being from Istvan. I warned you to return to your home area. The Vatican doesn't want suspicious border folk like you around here. What if you were planning to set up base for a vampire attack? Why are you still here? Answer, before I kill you as a suspected enemy of the Church."

Abel gulped. "Well the ruins…" Brother Petros tightened his grip warningly. Abel winced. "Well, you see, our transport left before you gave us your message. We have quite a bit of equipment with us, so we couldn't just get on a train or something. So we were hoping to just wait until it came back." Abel grinned sheepishly. "We were hoping you wouldn't notice us here, if we were quiet. But I suppose our computer was giving off too much signal?"

"Indeed." Petros eyed him suspiciously. "What does an archeologist need with a computer?"

"Oh well, we have a number of files. We're collecting information on pre Armageddon structures. There's any number of them lying about. We needed a computer to store our findings. And when we found an old relic of one, my sister managed to get it running and well, we've just used it since then, you know?" Listening, Astha had to admit that Abel was the best actor she'd ever seen. Brother Petros wasn't doing to badly himself.

Petros stood and glared at Abel for a few moments, then shoved him away and pointed his finger at him. "Get up. You have fifteen minutes to pack your gear, and what you can't get you're leaving behind." He turned and called out to his men. "Tell the airship to land in the cleared area. We'll load these miserable fools in the cargo area and transport them out of here. I don't want their presence near the Pope while I'm not here. And you…" He turned his fierce glare back to Abel. "You will give me copies of everything you have on these ruins, especially the underground. If I find you've left anything out, or if the information ever appears without my authorization, I will track you down and kill you on the spot. Understood?" Abel nodded weakly. Petros turned away. "Good. Then get your stuff together. You have thirteen minutes left."

Within the time limit specified, they were aboard the ship. Petros was as good as his word. He let them load Lilith's pod, and the packing crate with Cain's ashes. They managed to get their packs as well, but when Abel attempted to go back for the food and bed supplies, one of the soldiers stopped him. Petros stormed aboard. "Time's up. We're leaving." He spotted Abel near the door. "Get back to the cargo hold. I don't have room for spare, useless passengers." Abel made a protest about their food and sleeping accommodations but Petros only shrugged. "Should have gotten them first. You and your companions are confined to the cargo hold as of this moment, until we reach the border zone, or unless I say otherwise. Failure to obey this order will result in your death." And with that, two Inquisition soldiers appeared to escort them back.

Later that night, Petros himself appeared in the hold. They were trying to figure out how to get some rest, when the tall, broad-shouldered frame of the Chief Inquisitor appeared in the doorway. Abel turned. "Brother Petros. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I wished to speak with you." The scowling warrior stepped forward into the room. His gaze turned to the sealed crate, then to the disguised pod. He eyed them both for a moment, then turned back to Abel. "You got what you came for?"

Abel nodded, and gestured to the two objects. "Yes. My brother's ashes, and my…loved ones sarcophagus." He reached into a belt pouch and held out three data cubes. "Here, the information about the ruins, especially the underground tunnels. You said you wanted it."

Petros took the cubes, but his attention seemed focused on something else. He stepped slowly to Lilith's disguised stasis chamber. "It doesn't look like a coffin."

"No." Abel came over, and reached to undo a panel across the front. "We wanted to disguise it somewhat for the journey back home. It was an old stasis tube I found, still operational. Here." He removed the panel, revealing Lilith's serene face.

Brother Petros stared at the face behind the glass for a moment, then nodded. Abel gently replaced the cover, and the two men stood in silence for a long moment. Astha was just about to demand that the Inquisitor speak his mind, when Petros finally broke the silence. "You truly think the Empire wishes peace, Nightroad?" His voice was hard.

"Yes. I truly believe it. The Empress herself asked me to do this." Abel didn't turn his head to look at the man.

"That's strange." With a fluid move, Petros seized Abel's shirt and whirled him around. "You show up in the Empire, and within three months the Empress herself grants you an audience, and appoints you a liaison? Why?"

"My sister and the duchess of Kiev spoke for me."

Petros snorted. "One human girl, hardly more than a child, and one noble speak for you. I am not a fool. It would take more than that. Do not play me for an idiot, Abel Nightroad. Tell me the truth, or any discussion we had is void."

It was Seth though, who stepped forward and laid a hand upon the Inquisitor's arm. "My brother speaks the truth, as much as he may. However, if you will release him and speak with me, perhaps I can give you a better explanation."

Abel's eyes widened. "Seth, no."

Astha was of a similar mind, but she couldn't say anything. Any appeal she made would be to the Empress, and if that slipped out, she'd have revealed everything.

Petros turned to look at the slender form. Then he released Abel. "Very well. Tell me how a child of fifteen can bend the ear of the Empress of Night."

Seth cocked her head. "My brother said, you have seen his other form?" Petros nodded. "It is a thing we both share. Perhaps it would not surprise you to discover that, like the virus which causes vampirism, it stopped our aging?"

"Then neither of you are human, and he has deceived us all." Petros looked truly angry.

Seth shook her head. "No. That is not true. Aside from the effects on aging, my brother has lived as a human. The effects only activate when he nears death, and then only by his choice. My brother and I are neither human nor Methuselah, but can choose to live as either. My brother chose humanity, and I chose the children of the night." Seth paused, then spoke slowly, as if trying to put her thoughts together as she spoke. "My brother…did not deceive you about his humanity. He eats as a human, requires rest, and moves about by day. He heals faster and better than most people do, but there are humans with unique powers of healing, are there not? In fact, I suspect you may be one of them."

Petros nodded. "I have been granted the ability to heal well by the Lord, that I may fight his battles more efficiently."

Seth tilted her head. "It is much the same with my brother and me. But he has chosen a different way to fight, a different road of conflict, as have I. In truth, you remind me of how my brother was long ago, fighting devoutly for a cause."

"You serve the vampires. And he…how long have you been masquerading as a priest?" Petros turned his hot glare to Abel. "How long?"

"I joined the Vatican with the former Cardinal Sforza. That was the first and only time I entered the Church, and I took my vows and everything." Abel faced Petros squarely. "Do you remember, what you said on the cliffs of Carthage? You said we both served God, no matter how wrongly I did it. Please believe me, I still serve God. I'm trying to shape a world where God's children, dark and bright, can live without unnecessary killing. Where the love God showed humankind can exist everywhere. I know it sounds like blasphemy to some people, but I believe it is a goal worth fighting for."

Petros stared at him, then snorted. "All vampires are heretics. You honestly expect the Church to side with such beings? For all we know, they don't believe in God."

"You're right, we don't." Astha had had it with Petros' dismissal of them. Ignoring protocol, she stepped between Petros and Abel, fire in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be stepping in, but she meant to give this Terran a piece of her mind. "We don't believe in God, or souls or anything like that. We believe in living well while you can, and doing what you can with your life because there's no second chance. A lot of the Methuselah I know think that the Terran concept of souls and God is just a way to avoid responsibility and consequences of your actions."

The Inquisitor's face darkened with anger. "How dare you…"

"Shut up, I'm not done yet." Astha gave him a glare fit to set the floor ablaze. He actually shut up, so she continued. "I said that that is what most of us believe. It's what I believe. However…" She turned to look at Abel. "I don't believe it as much as I used to. After all, I've met a man who could look me in the face and tell me I belong to God. I've met this man who prayed for me, and made me feel better. A man who gave me his care and his trust, and made me a better person. I spoke with the Earl of Memphis once, after he'd worked with your people. He said there might be something to your beliefs. He said that there were times he thought he'd sensed the soul of one of his friends guiding him." She shrugged and turned back to Petros. "I thought about it after that, and I realized that I couldn't figure out how this guy came back. Sure, the Cardinal told me what he told you, but his mind, his personality should have been long gone by then. But something, kept him here."

Astha faced Brother Petros squarely. "It's true, we don't believe in God, or souls, or anything like that. But we've never seen it. We don't know anything about the beliefs behind it. And face it, the only people who could tell us are you guys, and _you_ keep trying to kill us. Why in hell would we believe the words of someone who's trying to kill us, especially when they use those words as an excuse to cut us down, while claiming that we murder other people? We're not stupid. We're not going to believe in something when it's being used as an excuse for our deaths."

Astha glared at him again, but this was more of a challenge. "All you ever use your faith for is cutting us down. I think you're too damned scared to simply talk to us, to try and make us see things your way." She lifted her arm to point at Abel. "This guy, he's an idiot, he annoys the hell out of me sometimes, but he isn't afraid to talk to me, to tell me things I don't want to hear and dare me to believe in something else. He isn't afraid to challenge me head on, without violence or threats. He just says what he thinks. And as much as I want to punch him sometimes, I'll say this for him. If more of you Vatican dogs were like that, I might believe in God. I can't swear I'd follow him, and I'd swear my loyalty to the Empress alone. But I'd sure as hell listen a lot better, and I'm probably not the only one."

Astha finally ran out of words. She simply stood and glared at the Inquisitor, daring him to say something.

Petros, for his part, looked thoughtful. He'd looked angry when she called him a coward, and he was still wearing a scowl to match hers, but there was something in his eyes. "You, a vampire, tell me that you think we could convert creatures like you? That God would accept you?"

"We're not creatures, you bastard. We're people. And I don't know about God, or how he would deal with us, or even if any of my people would give a damn. But how the hell are either of us supposed to know that, if you never even try?" Her gaze flickered to Abel. "I'll tell you, that guy has the craziest luck I've ever seen. Maybe that's what you call divine protection. I'd accept that as a starting point."

Petros glared at her for a moment, then his glare transferred to Abel. "And you, do you think you could bring God's word to the Empire? You think you could actually make them see the light?"

Abel turned away, his face a mask of uncertainty. "I'm not sure. I don't know how they would take it."

Seth broke in. "Perhaps, if the Vatican were willing to speak trade and peace, you could ask the Empress to allow envoys, missionaries, perhaps even a church or two."

Petros snorted. "Ridiculous. Even if we could convince this Empress to agree, no sane clergy man would go to the Empire."

"Then ask for people of the Empire to come to you." Abel spoke, and his voice was firmer now. "If we can send envoys, teach them. Show them. Send them back sharing, or at least understanding your faith, your beliefs. And I will be there…I will keep reaching out."

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other, then Petros abruptly turned away. "You're all three mad, fools. What guarantee do I have that your dreams will even get as far as a message to the Vatican?"

"And if they do? What will you do then, Brother Petros?" Abel's voice was soft and questioning. But there was something in it that made the knight stop.

"I will follow my Pope, he whom I have sworn to serve. However… if I can, I will speak for your honor, but only yours. I don't know the rest of your people. I will not trust them until I have a reason to. But I will speak for your honor, and where you go from there is up to you." And with that, he left.


	8. Chapter 8: Burial

**Chapter Eight: Burial**

The rest of the journey to the border was uneventful. They even managed to secure some food, and blankets, though Petros said it was only to shut Abel up and keep him quiet. Within a week, they were landing near the border, not in Istvan, but no more than a day's journey away. The Inquisition squad threw them off the ship. Astha saw Petros stop Abel for a moment and speak to him, but she never heard what they said. Whatever it was, it made Abel seem a little more relaxed, if a little pensive. Astha sent a special communication, and within a day, the transport they'd arranged to have waiting for them was there and they returned to the Empire.

Their return wasn't as quiet as their leaving. The fact that the Empress was missing could be concealed, especially with Mirca Fortuna taking her place in all major events. Astha and Abel, however, were harder to miss. They didn't have stand-ins. As a result, there was a fair crowd of nobles waiting for them when they returned. In order to avoid confusion, Astha and Abel left the ship openly, facing the horde of questioners. Seth left later, after the crowds were gone.

It took two nights for all the confusion to die down. Abel stuck mostly with the truth. He announced that he had gone to retrieve the remains of some servants of the Empire, so the Vatican would not defile their graves. His story was that they were individuals who had helped him greatly in the early years of his work for the Empress. There were some grumbles of discontent, but then the Empress stepped in. No one argued after Abel reported his return to her, and gave her the names of the fallen he had returned. She greeted those names with a cry of sorrow and joy at their recovery, then declared that she would have them buried in a special Imperial burial spot. The nobles were a bit put out, but they lost their anger quickly when the Empress announced the internment would be a public affair, and that all who wished could come to pay their respects to those honored. It was a once in a lifetime chance to enter the Imperial grounds, and any muttering over the honor given strangers was lost in the prospect. Besides, these were honored and beloved friends of the Empress and her brother after all. Astha was impressed by the way the two siblings handled the whole thing. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought the whole thing was genuine.

The burial took place a week after they all returned. It was, as expected, a huge affair. The Empress had a section of the palace gardens, one with a spacious building, converted into a grand tomb. The night of the internment every councilor, plus almost all the minor nobles appeared at the tomb. Lilith's newly cleaned sarcophagus, and a decorated cylinder with Cain's ashes were placed ceremoniously into special places within the tomb by Abel himself. Astha was watching from a place appropriate to her rank. She wondered how many of the nobles noticed Abel's unusually pale face, the way his hands shook slightly, and the definite dampness of his eyes. But it was no surprise. For Methuselah's the death of a loved one was a deeply sorrowful affair, and Abel would bury these two not once, but twice. Astha suspected that anyone who noticed the signs of his deep emotion would simply chalk it up to that. After the official burial, Abel spoke briefly of the two he had interred. He said nothing of his true feelings, and little of their real identities. He spoke of two people with compassion and courage, with great strength, whom he believed had wanted the best for the people of the night. It was a short speech, but his tone held such conviction, such love and respect for the fallen, that many of the gathered nobles were touched despite themselves. Astha knew she was.

After Abel spoke, the gathered nobles formed a line to pay their respects. Each noble came and stood beside the tomb. Some laid tokens by the tomb, others simply gave a silent salute to the fallen. After ward, they drifted off in groups to enjoy the refreshments set up, and to speak quietly. Astha, for her part, laid a flower on each grave, then after a silent bow of admiration for the two, went in search of her partner. She half expected him to be mobbed by people, but apparently the other nobles were respecting his grief. He was standing to the side watching the procession as Astha walked up to him. She touched his shoulder lightly. "How are you holding up, tovarish?"

Abel turned. His face was still far too pale, but he managed a ghost of his old grin. "I'm all right. It's strange though." He turned his face to where the nobles were still entering the tomb. "I was afraid this would hurt so much more. But laying them to rest like this, watching people honor them, it makes me feel better somehow."

"Yeah. You're finally not the only one who remembers them. Even if no one else knows who they really were, there may be a time to reveal that too, later. And if there isn't at least you know they aren't forgotten. They're remembered as servants of the Empire, beloved children of our people. The only question is, is that enough for you?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Abel's voice. "Lilith would never have wanted to be remembered as anything else. She served our people with her whole heart. And Cain…" He paused, and his voice was rougher when he spoke. "It feels as if, in some way, I've gotten my brother back again. I can't forget what he did, what he was, but here, he'll be remembered as the man he was in the beginning. For the rest of time, they'll remember the man I called brother, not the man I had to kill. It's like getting him back again." The look in Abel's eyes held deep sadness, but also a great sense of relief. "I can remember him as he was meant to be now." He turned and smiled at Astha. "Thank you, for helping me with this."

Astha shrugged, embarrassed somehow by his words. "It was nothing. Didn't I say I'd help you?" She looked over the lawn. "I'd better be going soon, or people will wonder what we're talking about, since this obviously isn't a time to talk business." With that, she bowed and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9: Empire's Ambassador

**Chapter Nine: Empire's Ambassador**

After the funeral, things settled back to business. It was a busy time for Astha and Abel both. The official plans for making contact with outer countries had to be drawn up, then submitted to the Empress and the Council. As expected, there was an uproar over what Abel proposed. Many of the Councilors thought that to even think of contacting the Vatican was sheer madness. They weren't too happy about Albion either. But Abel was nothing if not persistent and patient. He argued with them, cajoled them, repeatedly brought it up in session, and, after several sessions of careful, patient pressure and persuasion, brought them around to letting him try it. Astha was impressed. This kind of deft, forceful maneuvering was beyond anything she could or would have done. She'd wondered, early on, why the Empress didn't step in on Abel's side, but watching him, she understood. Abel was coming into his own, and Seth was going to let him do as much as possible by himself. By the time the whole affair had been dealt with, Abel had gained the respect of the Councilors in his own right, and not just as the Empress's brother. Mirca Fortuna was even heard to remark that if Abel was half as effective in the outer world, they'd have the Vatican at their feet by the next autumn. Abel refused to comment.

Then of course, the messages had to be sent out. Carefully worded letters requesting audience had to be sent to the leaders of the countries involved. Abel and Seth worked together on those. Each letter was very carefully respectful, but forceful. There was no pressure, only request, in those letters, and yet, they still showed the signs of one equal addressing another. After the letters were sent out, there was nothing to do but wait and plan until responses came.

It was during this time that Seth decided to make another move of her own. During Council, she made a sudden request that Abel be granted title, lands and an Imperial name befitting his status as her brother. After all, an envoy to the Outer World needed suitable titles and a suitable form of address. Abel was simply not going to cut it. The Council agreed completely, with the exception of Abel himself, who looked far too startled to agree to anything. By the time he thought of protesting, it was far too late.

Three weeks later, in a grand court function, Abel was brought forward and officially knighted, then proclaimed as the First Prince and Ambassador of the Empire, August Constantine. Astha, standing with the nobles, thought privately that grand titles weren't really Abel's style, but she had to admit that Abel could probably do the title, and the position justice.

She found a chance to speak with him during the celebration afterwards. By tradition, a new noble got to know people during the dancing and talking. Normally, it wasn't a tradition Astha took much part in. She would generally walk up during a quiet moment, introduce herself, say a few words of congratulations, then wander off. But Abel was her tovarish, and he looked so uncomfortable, making the rounds. She decided to distract him a little. She walked up and tapped his arm. "Would you please honor me with a dance, my lord?"

Abel turned. "Astha?"

"Yes my lord. Would you favor me with a dance?"

Abel flushed. "Well, I don't dance that well, especially not fast."

"It's a slow one. I would really appreciate it." And the odd thing was, Astha found that she really would like to dance with him. She generally didn't like dancing, but this man…she wanted to dance with him.

Abel smiled shyly. "Well, if you insist. But I'm afraid you'll have to lead." And with that, he escorted her onto the floor.

It was a slow waltz, and Abel slipped into it as naturally as breathing. For someone who was a klutz at least half the time, he could move with surprising grace. And he certainly looked dashing in his imperial clothing. Astha had intended to put him a little more at ease, but she was the one who felt off balance now. To cover it up she asked, "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm all right. But I'm really not used to these formal outfits. And it's so odd. Everyone had been calling me 'my lord' since I arrived. After tonight, they'll all be calling me 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Excellency' or 'Prince'. And referring to me as August Constantine. It's just…unnerving. I really do not like all that. I'd rather just be Abel."

"I understand. It was a shock to me, when I first took titles. But you get used to it, after a while. And it's a perfect cover in the outer world. I mean, who would expect plain Father Nightroad to become the First Prince of the Empire? Even though your looks haven't changed, no one will think to connect you, unless they knew you really well."

"That is true. But it is unsettling. I hope, Astharoshe Asran, that you will not forget my request." Abel grinned down at her.

Astha flushed, then matched him grin for grin, making hers a little predatory. "I won't forget, tovarish."

Not long after, the return message arrived from Albion. While it wasn't surprising that Albion should be the first to deliver a reply, it was a surprise that the message arrived in the care of Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis. As many people were as shocked by his abrupt return as a courier as they had been by his disappearance some three years prior. There would have a hell of a fuss if Abel hadn't stepped in. The newly appointed First Prince was there when Ion showed up in Court, and promptly forgot all dignity to come down and greet him, asking how he was doing and if he had recovered properly from his injuries. At the Empress' request, Abel explained to the Court that he had requested Ion's help with his task. Ion had not known who he was, but when Abel had given him a briefing on his activities, had agreed that his work was a service to the Empire that must be carried out. The explanation gave the young Earl of Memphis all the pardon he needed within the Court, and excused his shock when he saw Abel return to the dais by the side of the Empress.

The young noble's message was simple and to the point. The kingdom of Albion, led by her Majesty Queen Esther, would gladly entertain and embrace peace and trade talks with the Empire. The Queen invited the Empire to send ambassadors to the Palace in Londinium at their earliest convenience.

That satisfied the Court quite well, and a tentative arrangement for early autumn was sent by the fastest ship available. In the meantime, the young Earl was placed as junior attaché to Abel and Astha. To that end, he met Astha at her home three nights later for a briefing.

Ion was absolutely polite when the servants ushered him in, and as Astha greeted him and sent the servants for food and drink. It was only after they were both settled that he spoke. "Duchess of Kiev, they say in the Imperial Palace that Father Nightroad is the First Prince of the Empire. But this man…how can this be possible?"

"It's possible because the Empress decreed it. But more to the point, it's only his rightful place within the Empire."

"His rightful place? But he is a simple Vatican priest, was he not? And he left the church on his holy mission to destroy the Contra Mundi."

"Yes I know. I was surprised too. But the fact is, he's older than any of us guessed. He is the younger brother to the Empress."

Ion sat up straight, eyes wide. "But then how…why would he be in the Vatican? How could he have left his people for so long? Why has he never made mention of this, not even when he returned to Imperial soil with me three years ago?"

Astha could think of several responses, but Abel's past was Abel's to tell. She decided to stick with what was common knowledge. "From what I've heard, the Empress sent him out on a very important mission at the founding of the Empire. Either that, or he volunteered. But he gave up his titles, and his identity as an Imperial noble so that he could carry out his work for the Empire. Apparently, at some point, he decided it was necessary to infiltrate the Vatican. With a boy pope and such radical cardinal, it was only wise to keep tabs on them. After his death in Londinium, it would have been necessary to disappear. Besides, there was the Contra Mundi that we heard of. I suspect that organization has been around a long time, and his mission was to bring it down and destroy the leadership. But he could never have done that in his current position. After all, wasn't it difficult enough as it was?"

Ion nodded. "It was extremely difficult. And yet, at the time, it seemed almost a personal mission on his side."

Astha snorted. "Well, the guy did kill him once. And besides, if you pursue someone that long, it's bound to get personal."

Ion nodded, and thankfully let the matter drop. Instead he turned his questions to their upcoming liaisons with the outer world.

Responses came from the other communities within the next month. The Germanic kingdom, and the Franc kingdom both sent polite messages saying they needed more time to discuss the matter. While not as troublesome as outright refusal, Astha and Abel were both irritated by the delay. Abel didn't let it show, but Astha saw him twitching. The waiting game was playing on his nerves.

Finally, a month before they're scheduled departure for Albion, a message arrived from the Vatican. It was a rude message, and hostile, but Abel couldn't have cared less. All he saw was the point of the message itself. The message stated that the Vatican was unwilling to support talks at the time, however, it also stated that they would permit two emissaries from the Empire within the Vatican for a period of three weeks. If these two envoys were deemed reasonable and harmless enough (Astha ground her teeth at that second) then the possibility of trade talks might be discussed. Astha would have sent a message back with a never mind and some serious invective. Seth and Abel looked it over, sighed, said it was a start, and began the process of planning for two Imperial Envoy visitations instead of one. Abel sent a message back to both interested parties naming himself and Astha as the emissaries. Ion, they agreed to leave as their relay to the Council. He wasn't happy about it, but Abel gently pointed out that they would need input for talks. They needed someone there who understood what was going on. It was an important task, and he trusted no one else. Ion was still unhappy, but he understood and accepted his mission. It helped that Abel promised to give Esther his greetings and relay everything, whether it actually needed to be raised to Council or not.

The Autumn Solstice Gathering came, the week before they left for Albion. Astha attended, though she'd rather have been at home, attending to the details of her upcoming mission. Still, no noble ever missed an Imperial Gathering unless it was unavoidable. So she sighed and went, wondering how many hours of polite talk, gossip and so forth she'd have to put up with. Not to mention all the people wishing her well on her new assignment.

The Gathering was just warming up when Astha arrived. About half the nobles were there, and Abel (August Constantine, she was going to have to remember that) was sitting on the dais with the Empress. That wasn't surprising, but Astha wished she could have talked to him. She certainly wasn't going to bother the Imperial siblings. She sighed and started making the rounds. There were several people who seemed to want to speak to her. Most were the expected 'good luck and congratulations' types, but some actually had questions about her work. Mirca, in particular, was very curious about the outside world, and how they intended to handle matters. Astha was finally relaxing, when a wave of shock swept the crowd. She and Mirca both turned.

Up on the dais, Abel was standing at his sister's side. Astha turned just in time to see him bow, then reach forward to take the Empress' hand and raise her up. Then to the renewed shock of all the nobles, the Empress and her brother descended from the dais, and moved to the dance floor. Nobles hastily cleared a path, and those lined up on the dance floor looked as if they weren't sure whether or not to leave. Certainly, the musicians were going into fits of anxiety. Abel didn't seem to notice. He led the slight figure to the floor, bowed low, then walked to where the musicians were seated. Astha was too far away to hear what he said, but it made them relax. The dancers standing nearby also relaxed, then quietly left the floor. Astha wondered what was going on, but as the musicians struck the first notes of the song, she understood. It was a moderately paced dance, but one that was usually played for solo dancers or couples. And so the court watched while, for the first time in centuries, the Empress danced, held in the gentle grip of her brother.

Beside Astha, Mirca nodded approvingly. "Very good, that move. We may make a proper courtier of him yet. Or maybe we won't and that will be all the better."

Astha tilted her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Mirca smiled, slightly. "She does like to be among people, but she knows better than to attempt too much mingling. Too much, and people will cease to see her as the Empress. Too little though, makes for an isolated ruler. Half my function is finding ways that she can be out and among the nobles, or even the common folk, so she doesn't lose her edge. But that man…without ever breaking her isolation, or her status, he has her down on the floor dancing. It was very clever. He comes as her partner, and no one can claim favoritism, or overstepping his bounds. He names a song where they can dance alone, which leaves her free, and yet, in the midst of everything, among her people. And where she takes it from here is entirely up to her."

Astha could see what she meant. She remembered what Seth had said that first night in the ruins. "Sometimes, he is really amazing."

She and Mirca drifted closer to watch as the two danced. The Empress was very graceful, and Abel complemented her naturally. She led, he followed, careful and courtly as if he'd been doing this for a hundred years. And they compensated for the difference in height as naturally as if it had been choreographed. Astha was impressed. By the time the dance came to its end, she could see the happiness and relaxation in the Empress, even with the veil that hid her features. Abel was smiling as he escorted her back to the dais.

At the foot of the dais, Abel started to go up with the Empress, but she stopped him. Abel blinked. Whatever was said between them was too low for the court to hear, but Abel bowed, and stepped down. The Empress returned to her throne, and her brother went back into the crowd. Mirca chuckled. "Well, she'll send him out to deal with the nobles. Either they'll all be too shy to go near him, or he'll never get himself free from them, and it'll be dawn before he has breathing space. How interesting."

After that, things slowly got back to normal. Astha and Mirca spoke for a while longer, then allowed themselves to be separated by the swirl and pattern of discussion within the hall. Occasionally, Astha would go to watch the dancers. She could dance, but she never bothered. She wasn't interested in looking for a partner. She was standing near the tables, sipping her wine and wondering if she could slip away now, when a gentle voice spoke up behind her. "Excuse me, my lady Duchess of Kiev, but would you care to honor me with a dance?"

Astha turned. Abel was standing directly behind her, a slight smile on his face. As she met his gaze, the smile broadened, and he held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Astha stared. "It's supposed to be a fast one, my lord."

Abel shrugged. "Well, if I trip up, it won't be the first time, and not the last either." He smiled again. "But I really should have a partner, if you would be willing to join me."

There wasn't much Astha could say to that. By Court etiquette, if a person of higher status asked a lower noble to dance, refusal was not an option without a really god reason. Astha forcefully shoved aside the thought that she didn't want to refuse. It didn't matter anyway. He'd asked, she'd indicated a liking for him at his knighting, and she had no reason to refuse. Except for the minor fact that everyone was watching. She let him lead her to the floor.

The musicians started playing, and the dancers swept into the song. It wasn't a group dance, thank goodness, but a fast dance for couples. Astha was surprised at how well Abel kept up as he swept her through the motions, leading and following by turns. She stared at him. "I thought you said you were…uncomfortable with fast dances, Your Excellency."

"Abel. Or if you must, my lord or Constantine. But no more formality than that Astharoshe Asran." He corrected her lightly. His tone was serious, but his blue eyes were dancing. "And I am, but my sister and lady Mirca Fortuna insisted I get practice, unless I wanted to hide at every Court function there is. But she likes to dance, and we have to get people used to her being on the floor first. They won't ask her, so I will, until she can dance freely again."

There was nothing Astha could say to that either. Finally she said, "You do realize, if you're not careful, people will think that we're…close."

"You are my friend, and my partner, my tovarish. Even thought they may not know that now, does it really worry you if they did?"

"No, what worries me is if they think we're more than that." Astha gave him one of her looks. "You have no idea how much trouble it will cause if people get the wrong idea."

"Well, I do. Don't worry though." Abel smiled. "Just relax. After all, I can always say I owed you one, for dragging me out at my knighting ceremony."

Good enough, they danced the rest of the song in silence, except for their steady breathing.

Abel circulated the court for the rest of the evening. A few other women asked him to dance, and he graciously accepted. At one point, Astha even saw him out on the floor with Mirca. And then, as dawn approached, Abel led his sister back to the floor for one last dance. It was a pairs dance, but Seth waved the others to stay on the floor. They gave the Imperial siblings a wide space of course, but Astha returned home with the image of the Empress and her brother, dancing in the midst of her people.

_Authors Note: Sorry for the time between updates! I was vacationing in a place with no Internet when I finished these. Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to get the next ones up a little faster._


	10. Chapter 10: Albion

**Chapter Ten: Albion**

One week later, Abel and Astha took ship for Albion. The plan was to finish the autumn season in Albion, then travel to the Vatican within the first two weeks of winter. Astha would have liked not to rush things, but Abel said that if they weren't there within the first month of winter, they'd probably have to wait until summer. Astha wanted to know why. Abel grimaced and shrugged. "They have some very suspicious people in the Vatican, and winter is when the days get shorter. Plus, if we were to arrive in the middle of winter, we would arrive during their holy season. Christmas, Lent, Easter…and all the rest of those holidays. However they may feel about letting Methuselah in the Vatican during the normal year, it would take more than a few miracles for them to let us stay during the holy season."

Astha sighed. "Such a big deal over some dead guys. I really will never understand."

"Well, I do. Better than I used to, actually." Abel looked at his hands, and his face held a far away look. "They say that God's Son was born, then died for the world. I could never even be considered close to His perfection, but I can't help wondering. Did he ever feel the way I do? He committed no sins, and there are few I haven't committed but…I wonder how he felt, after he came back. If he was as confused and shaken as I am now." He shook his head slightly, then gave Astha his old smile. "Probably not, right? The Church would be fainting at my blasphemy if they heard me. But it does make me curious sometimes." Then he walked off. Astha watched him go, wondering about his words.

They landed in Albion a week after departure from the Empire. As they waited for the ship to dock, Astha noticed Abel's pensive expression. But whatever was on his mind, he didn't say anything, and she didn't ask. Whatever concerns Abel had were his business, unless he decided otherwise. By the time the ship set down and opened to release them, Abel had shaken off his thoughts and was staring straight ahead confidently.

They were met by a young man with shoulder length blond hair and piercing eyes. As they approached, the man bowed. "Greetings. My name is Virgil Walsh. And you…" His head raised. "You are the Emissaries from the Methuselah Empire, yes?"

Abel nodded. "I am August Constantine, First Ambassador of the Empire, and this is my attaché, Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev."

The young man bowed again. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He looked into Abel's face, and something flashed through his eyes. It was gone too fast for Astha to guess at what it was. "It is my privilege to have been appointed as your assistant during your stay here in Albion. While you are here, I will guide you wherever you need to go, and assist with all your needs." He held out a sheet of paper to Abel. "This is my information, should you need to contact me for something when I am not around. It also has the information of my personal aide, Mary Stewart, if I am unavailable for some reason." He noted the tenseness of Astha's frame. "You needn't fear for yourself or your superior, my lady. Like the Queen, both my aide and myself believe in co-existence between Terran and Methuselah. And now, I believe the Queen would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

'At your earliest convenience' was actually a few hours later. First, their things had to be unloaded. Then, they were escorted to the Londinium Palace, a huge stone and marble edifice that Astha had to admit would have satisfied most nobles. After that, Virgil led them to their rooms. He'd been very tactful about the selection. The rooms were right next door to each other, with a door between them, in case they felt like conferring without others following or listening. But the door also had a series of locks, in interest of propriety. The servants they were assigned were three young men for Abel, and three young women for Astha. All very neat and professional. As the young man left to allow them time to refresh themselves, saying he'd be back in an hour for them, Astha had to admit that, whatever else, these people knew how to treat foreign dignitaries.

An hour later, Virgil returned and led them through the palace. He finally stopped at what looked like an audience chamber. He put his hand on the door, then turned. "Her Majesty thought you might like to meet the members of the Albion Royal Council in a small, informal setting for today. Tomorrow we will have the formal introduction in front of the court, and the official introductions, but today, we thought you might appreciate a chance to exchange informal greetings and get a feel for things, before we get down to business."

Astha had no problem with that, and Abel nodded his assent as well. Still, as Virgil ushered them in and announced them, she could see a shiver run across Abel's shoulders. She wondered what was making him so nervous. Even if the young queen recognized him, their relationship had seemed friendly. Or was it that he feared her anger, having been gone so long?

Virgil stood aside and let them enter. "My lord Ambassador, my lady, may I present to you Her Majesty, Queen Esther, and the assembled Lords of the Council, including my self." And he bowed and gestured them forward.

Esther rose from her seat as they entered. Her eyes met Abel's and in that instant, Astha saw the shock hit her. She didn't know whether Esther recognized him in truth, or simply saw the similarity of feature, but there was no doubt about her surprise. However, she recovered herself well, and drew herself up as though a thing hadn't happened. "Please, be welcome in my kingdom, my lord, my lady. You honor us with your presence here. I look forward to our discussion together."

Abel bowed. "You honor us with your acceptance of our humble proposal. I assure you, we also look forward to our discussion with you, and hope for a fruitful alliance between us."

The formal greetings concluded, at least for today, Abel and Astha both moved into the room. Astha found herself standing beside Virgil Walsh, while the rest of the nobles gathered around Abel. She eyed him slightly. "So, you're a council member too? How'd you get assigned the duty of being our assistant? I'd have thought they'd send someone not attached to negotiations."

He smiled slightly. "Many of the things we need to discuss will fall under my area of expertise. Also, there will doubtless be things you wish to know about, which only I have authority to show you. Or at least, only myself or Her Majesty. It was the logical choice. Besides, I did request the assignment. I have an…interest in the Methuselah Empire." Astha might have questioned that, but he interrupted her. "Perhaps you could tell me something. I have never heard of an Imperial Ambassador. We get envoys sometimes, messengers, but no one like him, in the position you now hold. And he…he is no ordinary man. He moves as one accustomed to power, and yet utterly unconscious of it."

Astha shrugged. She wasn't going to give away too many of Abel's secrets all at once. "The Empress only recently created the post. There were…problems before, but they've been resolved recently. And my lord…was the best suited."

"Indeed. I can see that." Virgil's expression turned thoughtful. "August Constantine. I've never heard of any noble by that name. And yet…isn't the Empress of your land called Augustus Veradica?"

"If you're asking me if my lord and the Empress are related, the answer is yes. But even I don't know everything about it. I only know what I was told, and a lot of it I can't tell either. He's the Ambassador, that's all I can say for now."

Virgil nodded. "I understand. However, I have one other question. Your Empress…your lord, do they truly intend to have peace with us? True peace?"

The man certainly was direct. It irritated her for a moment, but then the frustration faded. She preferred people who were straightforward. And he was moderately polite about it. "Yes. And with others as well. You can rest easy on that score. It's peace they're after, and as far as I know, he plans to be as fair as he can. Certainly, he has a great deal of power to negotiate, and I believe he'll do his best. He's like that."

"Thank you." Virgil relaxed. He looked over the heads of the crowd surrounding Abel. "I believe the Queen would like a word with me. If you'll excuse me."

The little informal gathering went on for several hours. Eventually, dinner was served. Astha and Abel were seated on opposite sides of Queen Esther. As they sat down, Astha noticed that both of them were a little tense. There was something going on between them, and she wasn't sure what it was. Not that it mattered much. Both of them were doing very well, masking their discomfort. The only other person she thought might have recognized it was Virgil Walsh. He watched them the entire time.

After dinner was finished, Esther rose. "Thank you, my lords, for attending this meeting. However…" She directed a glance down the length of the table. "However, I would like to speak with our guests for a while alone. If you will excuse us."

Some of the nobles looked as if they'd like to protest. But the queen's word was the queen's word. Reluctantly, they all rose, bowed, and headed for the door. Virgil was the last to leave. He cast one glance back over his shoulder, then shut the door behind him.

In the silence, Esther and Abel stared at one another. Abel started to say something, but Esther put a hand to his lips. "They…Virgil introduced you as Constantine, of the Empire, but you…" She stopped for a moment, then looked desperately into his eyes. "You are Father Nightroad, aren't you? You are really…here?"

Abel nodded, took her hand from him. "It's been a long time, Miss Esther. You've grown into a fine Queen."

"Stop it." Esther looked away, and there were tears shining in her eyes. "Stop it. How can you speak like that, after everything I've done to you? How can you just be calm like this, after I…after I…." She stopped unable to speak the words.

Astha stared at the two. This was far from the first greeting she'd expected. As far as she knew, Esther and Abel had been close. He'd treated her as a parent would a beloved child, or as a man would something equally precious. And Astha knew Esther was deeply fond of the man she had known as Abel Nightroad. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Abel shook his head softly. "It's nothing, really Astha."

"That's not true!" Esther whirled back to him, anguish in her eyes. "How can you say such a thing?! How can you say such a thing after I killed you?!" She stood tall and shaking. "I saw it, Father. I saw you die because of me. I saw that man kill you because you hesitated when you saw me. You died because I disobeyed your order to stay above in the Palace."

So that was it. Astha had no idea what to say. She was shocked that Esther had been there when Nightroad died. She was aware, on one level, how traumatic it had obviously been for the young woman. But on another level she was angry, she wasn't quite sure why. She didn't know what to say, whether to comfort the other woman or not.

Abel did though. He reached out, touched Esther's shoulder. "You couldn't be more wrong."

She looked at him through tear filled eyes. "I know what I saw."

"Yes, I know what you saw too. But please…listen to me. You did not cause my death." He took her other shoulder and turned the young queen gently to face him. "I want you to listen to me, very carefully. That man was not someone I could have defeated at that time, in that place and in that condition. At best, I could have achieved a stalemate, and fought him again later. That man….he was my brother, long ago before he was driven insane and became the Contra Mundi. I could not fight him, because he was my brother. Because of that, he killed me. It was not your fault."

Esther's eyes had opened wide at his confession. Astha wondered if she would condemn her former mentor for what he had done. But Esther apparently understood. She looked away again. "But I…I should have done something. Help you somehow. I…couldn't do anything, not even try to help you. I just watched you die. I couldn't do anything for you."

"That isn't true either." Abel shifted one hand from her shoulder to her face, and gently turned her to face him. "In fact you couldn't be more wrong. You did more for me in that time than I could ever even begin to thank you for."

"By watching you die?" The question was sharp and harsh.

"No. You, Miss Esther, helped me live." Abel's eyes went far away again. "When I fell, I thought perhaps I would seek peace. But the last thing I saw was your tearful face. The last thing I heard was you crying for me. I didn't want to leave you like that, grieving for me. So I didn't quite leave. That's why when Tres came for me, and gave me the things I needed to revive, I was still there, still able to respond."

Esther's eyes widened again, but not with grief. "When Virgil came for me, and told me I was the Queen, I thought I heard you, encouraging me somehow. But…I thought it was just my memories."

Abel sighed. "I don't know. I'm not really aware of what happened then, of anything until Tres came. But…I know I did not want you to grieve. And I know you saved me again, then."

"I saved you again?"

Abel nodded. "Tres gave me something that could revive my body. But I…have never been sure I wanted to pay the price of such a revival. And when Cain…that man came for me, I was not sure I could bear to fight him so soon. I had so little control." He smiled weakly. "I'm sure you saw that. But I heard you, I heard you fighting to defend me, and trying to protect my body from what Cain would have done to me. And I knew he would kill you, for getting in his way. And that was why I woke up. To protect you. And then..." He swallowed hard. "After the battle, I had to regain control of myself, regain my sanity." He looked into her eyes. "You helped me with that too, Miss Esther. I remembered you, how much I did not want you to see me as a monster, how much I hated having you see me like that. And because of that, I was able to do something my brother could not. I managed to remain Abel Nightroad." He bowed his head. "I owe you…everything from that time."

There was silence in the room for a time. Astha watched the slender young woman, staring at the bowed figure of a slender man. For her part, Astha was amazed with both of them. She could well imagine what courage it took for Esther to go forward, bearing that burden, and to face this man, with that weight. And she could imagine what it took for Abel to have confessed his own weakness. She felt like an outsider.

Finally, Abel raised his head and smiled at Esther again. "Don't worry, you helped a lot. And even if you think you were powerless, you have to remember that it doesn't matter to me. I told you before didn't I? I am your friend."

Esther's lip trembled. Astha was afraid for a moment that she really would start crying. But then Esther smiled as well. "You never really change." She bowed slightly. "You always know how to help me." She raised her head. "Thank you. I think, I can go ahead with these talks now, knowing it's you, knowing this."

Abel smiled. "That's good."

Esther looked at him a moment. "By the way Father, if I may ask, how did you become an ambassador for the Empire?"

Abel shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't return to the Vatican. Actually, I'm mostly considered deceased so I'm not technically a priest. But I had some things to deal with anyway. And after I dealt with them, I wasn't too well, and I wound up going to my sister. She's in the Empire. And she made got me this position."

"Your sister?"

Abel looked at Astha. She nodded. It was probably safe to tell Esther. She was a friend to the Empress after all. Abel grinned sheepishly at Esther again. "Well, it's kind of complicated and hard to explain, and it relates to…to that, but basically, Seth is my sister. And she's also the Empress…"

Ester was certainly astonished. "Seth…your sister? But I never, I mean you never…how did you manage to hide it so well? The Vatican should have caught you!" The young queen sat down abruptly. Astha bit back a snicker at the look on her face. She remembered that feeling, but it was nice to see she wasn't the only one.

Abel shrugged. "Not really. The truth is, Seth and I were separated just before the founding of the Empire. It wasn't until shortly before you arrived that she received verification of my existence. And while I suspected she was the one on the throne, I had no proof, and no way to get it. We didn't actually communicate first hand until that meeting in the Empire. After so long apart, with so much at stake, we managed to keep our relationship a secret."

"You didn't talk to each other? For nine hundred years?" Esther was appalled. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because we couldn't face each other." Abel sighed. "I'm sorry, but this isn't something I can go into right now. No, this isn't a matter of just keeping secrets…" Abel held up a hand to stop Esther's protests. "I'm simply…there's too much to say, and I can't say it properly right now. I'm asking you to wait until I can. Or until you can meet Seth again and ask her. Please."

Esther nodded. "I understand, Father." She sighed and rose to leave. "I had better get some rest. I will see you tomorrow evening, for the formal meeting and setting the schedule of our talks. Until then, go well. Feel free to walk the castle, and ask Lord Walsh if there is anything you need." And she was gone. After a few moments, the two Methuselah returned silently to their quarters.

The first few days were difficult for Astha. Not only did she have to learn and remember the names of the Queen's advisors, but scheduling the talks was something of an issue. Constantine could meet anywhere, any time, but Astha was restricted to the night. By contrast, the lords of Albion were used to meeting during the day, and business of the kingdom could not be put on hold simply for the envoys. It was finally decided to hold meetings for the first three to five hours after dusk. That would give the nobles time to do things during daylight, while the emissaries from the Empire took care of their business after hours.

Astha had half expected their new assistant, Lord Walsh, to have problems adjusting. More to the point, she'd been wondering when he would sleep. But he seemed to adjust with no problems, and after two days of setting schedules and so forth, negotiations got underway.

The first items were relatively simple things to discuss. Trade was first and foremost. Imperial advances in this technology for Albion advances in that. Constantine had requested a digital map and information device, and the Albion government requested some computer digital tracing technology. There were also the inevitable textile and raw goods trade. Queen Esther had brought some of her favorite spices from the Earl of Memphis, and there was a long, three day discussion about various spice trades and textile imports. Astha argued particularly hard for some of the dye works, knowing that she and her fellow Methuselah would love the colors. And there was one noble who produced some fantastic leather work.

Then it got down to the serious stuff. Ship designs. Computer technology. The kind of stuff that could cause trouble if it fell into the wrong hands. And it was in these negotiations, that Astha came to have an entirely new respect for her fellow liaison, and for the man that had been assigned to assist them.

As soon as the technology questions began to arise, almost the entire Albion court ceded the floor to Virgil Walsh. Within an hour of negotiations, she knew why. He knew the ins and outs of his societies production and standards down to a hair, and she had a feeling that he could recite them in his sleep. The technical jargon he used lost her halfway through the first explanation. But Abel appeared to understand him perfectly. They spent the rest of that council session, and the majority of the next three, talking back and forth, interrupted only when one of the other councilors had a question, or when the actual trading came up.

At the end of the last of the trade discussions, Astha purposely left the hall with Walsh. They walked along for a few moments, when Walsh spoke softly. "Your lord and Imperial Ambassador is as fair as you led me to believe. And yet, how does a diplomat become so knowledgeable about technology? He's quite impressive."

"You were pretty impressive yourself. All Imperial nobles get a thorough education in technology, but you seem… uniquely well informed."

Walsh smiled. "Yes, well, the technology of Albion is one of my two main areas of expertise. The other…we'll cover that soon, I suspect. But I would still say the Ambassador may be a touch beyond me."

"Yeah, well he's a skilled man. In the Empire, only the Empress knows everything he's capable of." Actually, Astha wasn't sure that even Seth knew everything.

"I understand." Walsh hesitated. "I have a question for you. What we negotiate after this will be far more delicate than mere trade. A peace treaty is far more difficult to cement. How much can you and your superior authorize?" He saw Astha's expression. "I simply wish to know where there are likely to be questions. Those points will have to be brought up carefully, and with the proper timing, so that you can ask about them without having awkward breaks in our meetings. That's all Queen Esther and I are concerned with."

"I see. Well, you'll have to ask my Lord Constantine."

"Ask me what?" Both of them jumped. Abel was standing behind them.

Astha bowed hastily. "Forgive me. Lord Walsh was requesting information on our authority for the peace talks. He wishes to know where the limits of it are so that we can avoid unnecessary embarrassment."

"I can't negotiate surrender or transfer of sovereignty. I cannot and will not negotiate a bargain which puts either side at a severe disadvantage to the other. Beyond those terms, I have my Empress' permission to negotiate as I see fit, as long as I keep her and the Imperial Council up to date on the details." Abel touched a pocket of his outfit. "I have written orders to that regard, if you wish to see them."

"It isn't necessary." Walsh nodded. "Thank you for clarifying, my lord." He smiled slightly. "Your assistant is right. You are a very skilled man. If you'll excuse me, I shall report to the Queen." Then he strode off, leaving the two of them in the corridor.

Abel blinked. "I wonder what he meant by that." He sighed. "That man…I only hope I don't get myself in trouble with him."

"Because he's our aide, and an advisor to the queen?"

"Somewhat. But really, from what I heard, he's the queen's main and most trusted advisor, not just one of the council." Abel sighed. "I only wish I was sure of what he knew. That man was the one who identified Esther. He also has access to technology that has been hidden for a long time. And that's not even the most worrisome part. He was here in Londinium the last time I was, when I died. He's certain to have seen me. He doesn't give any indication of recognition, or show any hostility, but still…I wish I were certain whether or not he'd identified me."

Astha could see his point. "Well, that could be a problem. But the queen already knows."

"It isn't that. I never got a feel for him, last time. I was too busy. Besides, I think…he's said some things about the technology here. If he has access to some of the things I did when I first lived in Londinium, or when I helped Lilith here…he might know more than my identity as Father Nightroad. And history…can be very dangerous."

Astha started to say something, but then Abel shrugged and smiled wryly. "Ah well, it's not important now. I suppose I'll just have to deal with him as it is."

Astha nodded. She didn't like uncertainties, but then, dealing with this man, her life was awash with them.

The trade talks finally wound down about two nights later. A tentative agreement for various trades were drawn up, and a possible schedule of delivery and production written out. The next night, they met with a very different air. Astha could feel the nervousness in the council. It wasn't a surprise. After all, they were negotiating with the Empire. Not only were her people powerful, but she understood enough about politics to know their own side might condemn them for this. They could find themselves in big trouble. In that light, she wondered why they were going ahead with this.

As Constantine and Astha entered the room, the air stilled. Constantine walked forward to the throne, bowed, then raised his head and spoke. "Your Majesty, I am pleased to inform you that, thus far, the trade agreement we sent has met with a favorable view. They are, of course, still discussing it, but the Empress seemed very pleased."

"It's good to hear. But that isn't the only message you have come with tonight is it? Please, speak your piece."

"Very well. Her Majesty, Empress of the Methuselah Empire, would like to know if peace talks can begin at this time. We are aware that only a week and a half remains in our time in your court, however, she would like us to begin now. It is her reasoning that trade will flow much more smoothly if it backed by peace."

It was all very scripted, a formal dance of words that Astha understood only too well. The young Queen gave her gracious approval, and asked the counselors for theirs. Astha thought that one or two of them, the conservatives in the bunch, might oppose it, but they held silent. One of them twitched, and glared. Two others, she noticed, were absent. Oh well. Better absent than causing problems.

Astha was jerked back to her place when Constantine spoke again. "Thank you. I have a list with me of things my Empress would like discussed. Lady Astha?" He held out his hand.

Astha quickly pulled out an electronic pad. 'Yes, my lord. I have all the questions here. Do you wish to read them, or shall I?" Constantine gave her a slight nod. "Very well."

Astha took a step forward, to be even with her partner as she addressed the council. She hoped no one saw her swallow nervously. She had to read these so that they sounded sincere, reasonable, and absolutely unthreatening. But also very forceful. Not an easy task by her standards. "Her Majesty, the Empress Augusta Veradica, has indicated these things as questions that must be raised. First, the issue of boundaries of travel between our countries. It is our hope, as we are allies in business, that peace will include some travel between the nations by both nobles and ordinary citizens as well as traders. However, we should discuss provisions for such travel. Naturally, the nobles of the Empire will have certain requirements that need to be met, and it is assumed that the peoples of Albion may have similar requirements. There is also the question of travel arrangements, since neither formal courier ships or traders is reasonable. Also, means of identifying visitors from each country need to be established, as well as envoy houses. Also, any necessary limits to visitations. Second, there is the question of enforcement of each countries laws, rules and customs must be understood. It is certain that there are differences in protocol and responses. We of the Empire wish to know these differences, and establish guidelines for appropriate behavior on both sides. In addition, should a problem arise, we should identify appropriate paths to handle the issue. And should a felony occur on either side, we must decide who will handle the correction of the matter…." The list continued in that vein. Relationships had to be carefully thought out. Everything had to be dealt with in it's proper place, from minor transport arrangements to law and customs negotiations. Just reading about all the things a peace talk entailed made Astha feel a little dizzy. She wondered how her partner was going to handle all this.

At the end of the list of discussion questions, Esther rose. "This is a very important discussion. We appreciate all the points you have raised and we will certainly consider all of them most carefully. However, if it is agreeable to both you and Lord August Constantine, there is something I would have you see. It is certain to have some bearing on these discussions. In light of that, I would propose that we adjourn this meeting, so that Lord Walsh can introduce you to this facet of negotiations."

Astha turned to look at her companion. Abel was watching Esther and Lord Walsh. After a moment, he inclined his head. "I understand. I am perfectly willing to look at anything which you deem to have relevance. I await your convenience."

Queen Esther nodded back, and then raised her hands to end the session. As the nobles began to file out, Astha looked at her companion. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Abel shrugged. "I have my suspicions. Walsh did say he had two areas of expertise. But I won't know for sure until he actually shows us. And my information is probably out of date."

Virgil Walsh walked over and bowed slightly. "My Lord, my lady, if you would be so kind as to follow me?" With that, he began leading them through the halls, to the very heart of the palace. Astha recognized the central corridor. She'd passed through it numerous times, but she'd never seen any offices or anything. The only things were two sets of large double doors. Walsh stopped at one and gestured them forward. "If you please."

The doors opened onto a spacious elevator. It was well decorated, as befitted a Palace structure, but it still retained an element of use, and was obviously more practical than decorative. Walsh stepped in behind them, then pressed a panel. The doors shut and they began to descend.

It was a long ride. Within seconds, Astha knew they were passing the ground floors, and even the basement of the main palace. Curious, she spoke up. "If you don't mind my asking, where exactly are we going?"

Walsh smiled thinly. "It has a number of different names, my lady. The official one is the Technology Center. However, some of the more disillusioned inhabitants call it the ghetto. It is, simply put, an underground living facility."

Astha raised an eyebrow. "Underground facility? An interesting establishment to have."

Walsh nodded. "I know what questions you are likely to have. The truth is, this facility, it's origins, and the purpose for it's existence…these are some of the best kept secrets of Albion. The management and keeping of those secrets has been entrusted to my family for generations. However, I believe that these things are important to trade and peace between our peoples." His eyes turned to Abel. "Before I go into all these things, I should like to ask a favor of you, my lord."


	11. Chapter 11: Questions and Answers

**Chapter Eleven: Questions and Answers**

Abel blinked. "Well, you can certainly ask. I can't make any promises."

"It is a simple favor, Lord Constantine." Suddenly, Walsh's hand shot out and touched a button. The elevator froze, and Astha immediately tensed. Walsh spoke softly. "I would simply like…a few answers of my own. I do not wish the secrets of the Empire, but I would know more of the man who represents them. It is you to whom I will give the secrets and hopes of my family, after all." He raised his head. "I think it fair. Answers for answers."

Abel nodded. "You may ask."

There was silence for a moment. When Walsh spoke, his voice was soft, slow, almost uncertain. "Your name, my lord. You were introduced to us as Lord August Constantine, but that is not your real name. Or, I should be more precise, it is not the name you originally went by. Four years ago, you went by another, did you not?" He met Abel's blue eyes with his own green ones. "Four years ago, you were Father Abel Nightroad, of the Vatican."

Abel let out a long breath. "Why would you suspect that?"

"Your face, and your voice. The way you interact with the Queen, and she with you."

Abel sighed. "I wondered that first meeting, if you'd found me out. But since I was supposed to have died, I thought it might just be the resemblance."

Walsh nodded. "I would have thought so too, if I hadn't known a few other things." He spoke even softer. "Father Abel Nightroad of the Vatican. But before that, you were Abel Nightroad, Lord of the Methuselah, and before that, Lieutenant Commander Abel Nightroad of the Red Mars Project."

Abel stiffened. "How did you…where did you dig all that up?"

"I didn't really have to look that hard." Walsh sighed. "When the terrorists and Rosenkruetz attacked this place, you entered through a forgotten door in the old ruins outside the city. My family runs this underground city, as I said before, and as such, we have information and watches on all entrances, including the ones thought to be closed off. It is only prudent after all." Walsh smiled ironically. "Rosenkruetz got in through hacking systems. It took me two weeks after the fuss to find and repair that. But you came in through that back door. I was looking on the monitor when the sensor went off, and when I saw the ID code for the door, I was sure I was delusional. After all, that code was one that hadn't been seen in nearly a thousand years."

Abel sighed. "I should have known. Well, I was in a hurry, but….I didn't think you'd keep records like that. How much came up when you researched the files for that ID code?"

"Nothing about your identity as a Vatican priest. But everything else. But then, you should have suspected, given your involvement in this city."

Astha blinked. The conversation had just lost her. "Involvment?"

Abel leaned his head back against the bulkhead. "Lilith…Lilith and I built sections of the underground living facility, with the help of a few of her Terran friends. During the war. Some of our people became frightened and left. Lilith led them here, and they offered assistance to Albion in exchange for a safe place. I had followed them, and Lilith persuaded me to help. It's changed a lot since we settled that first city, but I still have clearance, because all the baseline technology is built off things we did." He turned to look at Walsh. "But how did you know…to ask if I was Father Nightroad?"

"The elevator." Walsh looked at the wall. "It only opens for certain people. The royal family, my family, and the founders of the city. It responds to the genetic coding. When I let you go first, the elevator opened for you, and one look at the matrix displayed confirmed your identity." He cracked a small smile. "That was also how I identified Sister Esther Blanchett as the Queen of Albion. She used the elevator to get back into the city after that one attack."

Abel laughed. "I had forgotten about the elevator. I honestly thought you'd have changed it."

Walsh shook his head. "We find it to be a useful security feature. The only time it's failed us was when Rosenkreutz came in."

Abel grimaced. "Their leader knew both mine and Lilith's codes. He probably told his programmer what to use." He shook his head. "You knew everything about me…why did you ask me these questions? If you already know my identity, why you feel this question was necessary?"

"Because I wanted to know if you'd be honest with me." Walsh sighed. "Even knowing your identity doesn't tell me much about you. I had a feeling that you were an honorable man, but I wanted to confirm that. It is my family we're talking about."

"I don't remember the Walsh family as being on of the ones Lilith and I worked with. Not Terran anyway…" Abel spoke softly. "But, you aren't Terran, are you?"

Walsh sighed, then pressed a button to continue his descent. "You guessed? I'm very careful, normally."

Abel nodded. "And I've seen you out in the sunlight. It can't be UV gel, someone would certainly catch you if you used that."

"It's an old family secret. In order to maintain peace and stability, someone had to be the liaison between the Underground and the royal family. M family was chosen. Among our other technologies, we discovered a drug that can, for short periods, suppress the Bascillus in our blood. It's a strain on the metabolism, but it works, and you learn to deal with the side effects. At least, I did." He smiled. "The old queen, and our current one, are a joy to work with. And I like seeing the world outside the ghetto."

"Ghetto? You said that's what the unhappy residents call it." Astha blinked. "It sounds as if you're not too fond of it yourself."

The elevator stopped, but Walsh put a hand on the door to prevent it's opening. "I love the underground, and the work we do, but….not everyone feels that way. Some of our people want out. They understand, in a way, why the presence of the Methuselah as Albions power cannot be revealed. But they want…need freedom to move. It's caused some bitter strife over the past years. If it weren't for the Pope, who's been giving us some quiet support, and for the Queen, they'd probably have started a civil war down here."

"I recall hearing about that. There was a rebellion a few years back, right around the time Rosenkruetz attacked. In fact…the reason the AX and Inquisition members with me entered the tunnels was to rescue the Pope from the rebel…terrorists I believe was the term. The Pope was recovered, but I never did find out what happened to the hijackers."

"They were granted leniency, for assisting against Rosenkruetz." Walsh's hand fisted. "They've been living here since. Occasionally, they send me messages asking for a concern of theirs to be aired to the Queen."

Astha blinked. "You just let terrorists get away with it?"

Walsh turned, and one corner of his mouth twisted upward in a bitter smile. "What would you have me do, Lady? The leader of the rebellious faction…is my younger sister. Even with the crimes committed, I could scarcely sentence her…and I am the governor of this city."

Astha stood, shocked, but Abel nodded. "I believe I understand now. The reason you wanted to have this talk…you want to know if I would help the rebels. You want us to find out if we can find a way to get them out of here, perhaps to the Empire. It isn't the ghetto's position in Albion alone. You wanted to ask for our assistance in getting the people who want freedom after these long centuries to the surface."

Walsh nodded. "I…cannot ask you, not as a member of the Albion Council. As such, I realize that we need these people. But as their leader…I do ask for your assistance in this matter." He turned slightly away. "And as Virgil Walsh, I fear I will be so bold as to ask for a personal favor."

Astha caught that one. "You want us to see if we can at least help your sister…if not her compatriots."

"Yes." Walsh turned back to them. "In theory, I'm simply showing you around the technical facility, explaining things to you. However, if you're agreeable, I'd like to take you to the residential areas as well, and let you meet the people. And with your permission, I'd like to ask my sister to meet with us."

Astha glanced at her companion. After a moment, he nodded. "I've no problems with that." He smiled. "Shall we get going then?"

_Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter and late update. School and work…. Anyway, hope you enjoy. R&R._


	12. Chapter 12: Underground Facility

**Chapter Twelve: Underground Facility**

The elevator opened onto a long metal sided corridor. Astha raised an eyebrow in askance. Virgil smiled. "This is the main corridor. We bring a lot of equipment through here, and we didn't want to have to replace the walls very often." The hall went left and right, with a branch to the front. Walsh bowed and gestured them to the forward direction. "If you'll come this way, I'll show you the control center for our production and test facilities."

The hall opened into a large observation dome. Astha gave an internal whistle of admiration. She wasn't a technology expert, but even she could see these computers were state of the art. The front of the room was all windows, allowing her to look out over a vast collection of workstations and conveyor belts. "So, what's this section?"

"This is where we manufacture ship engines. The programming labs are on the far side, through those doors." He gestured. "Here we build things. One corner of this space is also designed for testing new programs and engine designs. There are a variety of tests to run before we even consider releasing a new technology." The pride for his people was evident in his voice and in his eyes. One hand rested lightly on a computer console, as if he weren't even aware of it, a curiously possessive gesture.

Constantine, Abel, stepped forward. "It's impressive. Very different from what I…what I thought." Astha smiled, noticing the caution in his voice. She thought Walsh might be offended, but he nodded slightly, approving the caution. "Would you mind terribly, telling me what you're working on right now? If it's not supposed to be secret."

"Not at all. We're currently working on a new density alloy, with carbon fibers interlaced in a special fabrication…." Astha tuned out. Her partner looked absolutely fascinated but really, technology was not her primary interest. She simply stared out of the facility, listening with half an ear while the talk wandered over design specifications and tolerances.

An hour later, Abel shook his head. "This is truly an impressive facility. I'd no idea it had developed so well. And yet…it's all underground, you said? Even the food supplies and so forth?"

"That is correct. The scientists who work here in the Technological Center are actually part of a much larger group. Of the rest of the population, some take care of providing food or clothing or other necessary items. Others provide joint care for children or families. Everyone works together to create a safe environment. The living areas are in another part of the facility."

"Truly amazing. If you don't mind, I'd very much like to see the rest of this place. It sounds absolutely fascinating. Do you think you could give us a tour?"

It was the perfect opening, and Virgil Walsh took it as smoothly as if they'd planned this for years. "I'd be delighted to show you around. However, I'm afraid in some parts of the complex, some of the back tunnels haven't been maintained as well as they should have. If I could have your permission my lord, I'd like to request someone meet us there. I have a group of people working on the back ways, and they should be able to guide us safely around the dangerous areas."

Abel nodded. Walsh strolled over to a computer console and tapped out a code. After a moment, Astha's ears caught the slight hiss of a communication channel opening. Walsh nodded to the screen. "Vanessa. You're doing well?" Astha couldn't hear the other person reply, but Walsh relaxed. "Good to know. I'm bringing some guests into the facility, and I want you to meet them. We'll meet in the usual area. I'd appreciate it if you came unarmed, and without the whole force at your back." Something made him pause. He sighed audibly. "I promise, it's nothing serious. They're just….people I'd like you to meet. And I swear, on the honor of our family, that you'll be very interested in what they have to say. Will you be there?" There was a moment of silence during, which Astha strained to catch the reply. She heard nothing but Walsh nodded again. "Good. We'll meet you there." He clicked off the connection, then turned and bowed. "My lord Ambassador, my lady, please come with me."

Walsh took them back down the hallway, then turned left. As he led them down the metal corridors, Astha could see doorways here and there. After about the sixth one, she reached forward and tapped their guide on the shoulder. "What are all these doors?"

Walsh smiled. "Mostly just maintenance and storage rooms, my lady. Some of them have computer banks in them, some lead to sections of the lab equipment so we can do repairs. And some of them are simply older parts of the facility that we don't use, but haven't yet found a reason to renovate."

A few minutes later, they came to another doorway and Walsh turned into it. Light burst around them. Astha blinked in the sudden glare. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself standing on a walkway. In front of her opened a huge space, with walkways and doors everywhere. She stared, eyes wide in amazement. She'd thought Walsh had been joking when he talked about the facility as an underground city, but that was exactly what it was. Row upon row of rooms lined the walls, with at least thirty floors that she could see. The doorways were unevenly spaced, indicating differing sizes, and she was willing to bet there were multiple rooms beyond most, if not all of the openings. Here and there were darker spaces indicating hallways similar to the one they had just exited. Though the entire area she could see was made of metal plating and smooth-polished surfaces, here and there a bright patch of color marked a paint job, or bright curtains. She also thought she could spot signs here and there, though across the way, it was rather difficult to see. Walkways crossed from one side of the open area to the other, and looped around to form a huge oval. Lights hung at measured intervals, providing illumination for the entire area. Astha blinked. "Impressive."

"Thank you." Walsh smiled, then gestured upward. "The top two levels are maintained for the purposes of growing food and maintaining water supplies and such. We have gardens, and also livestock facilities there, as well as paths that can be used to go to the surface. There are also routes for the traders we receive, of things such as news, or items that aren't easily manufactured here, like books. It's invaluable for getting learning materials for the children. The lower levels are mostly where we keep the generators for electric power, heat sources and so forth. We also have some warehouses down there to store things."

"And everything else is housing?" Astha looked around. If even 75 percent was housing, that was a lot of people.

"Mostly. Every level has a section of stores. There's always at least two or three food stores, and clothing stores. And of course, miscellaneous trade stores. Beyond that, every level has a specific thing they specialize in. Some have book stores, some have special clothing, some have music….the variety is astonishing."

"I guess so." Astha looked up and down the huge structures. "Seems like it could make it a little inconvenient."

Walsh shrugged. "Well, it can be a little difficult at times. However, it also helps create a reason for mixing. After all if everything is available on one floor, there'd be no reason for people to move around much. I've always thought it was important for these people to know each other. It helps them work together better. And we do have several elevators and staircases connecting the floors."

"What about the housing? Is it sufficient? Do you have many problems with it?" The question came from Abel, who was leaning on the rail and staring at the expanse with a surprised and somewhat pensive expression.

"At present, we have more than enough space. My father had the area expanded some, but even then, it was spacious enough. Room and suite sizes differ of course, but it's usually not hard to find space for any given family. We try to give larger families larger rooms and suites, but for the most part, I really don't have much to do with it. They find their own housing, bargain with each other on the space, and though I've never had much to concern myself with, I suspect there's a fairly extensive information network on where apartments are. And there's a fair number of empty spaces. Groups on each level usually get together to renovate them for use. Several of them are used as child care centers, for the occasional orphan or a child who needs a caretaker while their parent is at work. We also have schools, and other group facilities."

Abel smiled. "That's good." His head bowed slightly. "I'm…truly impressed. It sounds like you have everything well in hand."

"Perhaps. But these people miss their freedom to move around. And even as well organized as this place is…" Walsh looked over the expanse. "There's something important…about being able to look at green grass, and see real, unfiltered moonlight, or an honest sunset. As much as I love this place, that fact is still true."

"I understand." Abel looked out over the space. "But still…it's a very special place. I'd like…." He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I suppose it's a bit of an imposition, but I really would like to be able to walk around and talk to the people here. I'd like to know them better." He looked sideways at Walsh. "Especially, since you're asking me to make a case for them in the Empire."

Virgil Walsh smiled, an honest open smile. "Actually, Your Excellency, I was rather hoping you'd ask me exactly that." He bowed. "I specifically asked the Queen for a full night, so I could show you as much of the facility as you'd care to see."

Astha wasn't much for touring cities, but even she wanted to see what this place was like. It was so far outside any experience she'd ever had. She could see the joy, and excitement brimming in her companions blue eyes. Abel gestured. "Well then, I'd be honored if you'd take us around. However, Lord Walsh, there is one thing I will insist on for our visit." Walsh raised a puzzled eyebrow. "We're guests in your home, and this is a rather informal trip. So, for the moment, I would like you to call me by name."

"As you wish my lord Constantine." Astha noted the usage of his imperial name, but decided not to comment. Walsh saw the look in Abel's eyes and shrugged. "Well, I can't abandon all good manners. However, if we're going to be speaking informally, feel free to use my given name as well." A spark of amusement lit his eyes. "You'll find that no one stands much on formality. The children here, especially, will all want to call you by name. I trust this is not a problem for you, my lady?"

Well she wasn't used to being called by name. She saw the amusement in Abel's eyes, probably remembering their first time working together, when she'd thrown him into a wall for calling her Astha. On the other hand, if he was willing to go along with it, she really didn't have any reason to be annoyed. She shrugged. "I've no problems with it."

At Walsh's suggestion, they took an elevator to the bottom level of the inhabited sections, then began working their way back up. They strolled along the walkways, with their guide pointing out stores, or care facilities. Here and there a shop-keeper or a resident would spot them and wave. Quite a few of them actually came out to greet him. At one point, a bakery owner actually came out with a tray of a dozen sugar cookies. He handed them to the young noble, and Walsh gave him a coin, and the man went back inside. Walsh turned and offered them both the tray. "That man has some of the best cookies in the entire city. He's rather famous for them. When I want to have a function in my home topside, I usually come down and purchase my baked goods and dessert from him. Not always, of course, a governor must be fair, but they really are excellent." Abel took three. Astha took one and nibbled it gently. It really was extremely good, so much so that she reached over and took another. It occurred to her walking along behind him and chewing on the pastry, that whatever his people said about the facility, they clearly respected and liked the man who ran it.

They were about halfway up when Astha spotted something odd. One of the doorways up ahead was marked with a scrawled white and gold cross. Though clearly a child's handiwork, there was something proud and rather happy about it. She pointed. "That's a pretty interesting symbol there."

Walsh looked. "Oh yes. This is actually a rather famous place, even outside the ghetto." He smiled. "During the turbulence a few years back, the Pope got lost and wandered into the residential area here. One of our young ones brought him here, to the care center, to rest and relax. I've heard it made an impression on him. Certainly, it made an impression on the residents."

"Indeed. I heard rumors that the Pope's unofficial support of Methuselah originated from his time here. There are even rumors that his time here may have been what brought his change in demeanor. I heard he's become more confident since that incident."

"I've heard that as well." Walsh smiled. "In truth, I was rather skeptical. But then he sent a gift and a thank you card….and that pretty much confirmed it."

The doorway of the rooms in question flew open suddenly, and a young girl came flying out of it. "Lord Walsh, you're back again." The girl, approximately twelve or so, was a sturdy figure with wide excited brown eyes and hair tied back in ponytails. She came flying up the walk, coming to a stop abruptly as she noticed Astha and Abel. "Oh, and you brought people with you. Are these new friends?"

"Yes they are. They're my friends, and I was showing them around so they could become friends with people here." Virgil held out a hand to the child, and she took it in a friendly grip, much like a child with an uncle would do. "How are you doing Anita? Is everything going well?"

"Yeah. Jerry and Sharron are letting me do more of the stuff around the center, and I get to take care of all the pets and stuff. We have a whole colony of rabbits now!" She grinned.

"I see. Well, since I'm here I thought I'd introduce your caretakers to my friends. Are they here?"

"Yeah. And I bet they'd be happy to see you again. It's been ages since you came down." She looked past him suddenly, to where Abel and Astha stood. "And of course, and friend of Mr. Walsh is welcome." She came around him and walked up to Abel. "I'm Anita."

Abel smiled. "My name is Constantine. And my friend here is Astharoshe."

"Those are strange names."

"Anita." Walsh's voice was more amused than disapproving, but the girl spun around with a guilty look on her face. Walsh took her hand. "Run in and tell Jerry and Sharron that I'm bringing in guests. We'll be right there." The girl disappeared back into the doorway. "She's an excitable youngster but doesn't always remember her manners. I hope you weren't offended."

"Not at all." Abel was staring after the girl with an amused expression. "She rather reminds me of the way my sister behaves at times."

Astha twitched. She almost said something, but then bit her lip. They'd already mentioned that he was related to the Imperial family, but they didn't know his exact relation. It wasn't actually much of an issue. She simply wasn't used to the casual way he spoke of the Empress. She supposed it was one of those things she'd have to adjust to.

After a moment more, a young man arrived at the door. He was medium height, with dark close-cut hair, and wearing loose linen pants and a button up shirt, open at the collar. "Lord Walsh. Please come in." He gestured inside. "Welcome to our home. It's not much, but we're always willing to receive guests." He extended a hand, which Abel and Astha both shook. "And you're friends of Lord Walsh."

"Yes. My name is Constantine, and this lady is my associate, Astharoshe. We're visitors, and Lord Walsh was indulging us and showing us around the place."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime. But come on in."

The inside was a large room, filled with children, play equipment, and on the far side, beds. On the far side, a young woman with long blond hair and a faded blue dress, partially covered by an apron. Her eyes, a light hazel were friendly as she greeted them. Her hands were occupied with an infant, apparently only a few months old. "Welcome back, Lord Walsh. I'm sorry I'm not in a better state, but Gerald here is a wee bit fussy."

"That's all right. It's to be expected, after all."

Abel was practically hovering. "Oh, he's very cute. Is he yours?"

"Yes he is. He's my and Jerry's second child. I'm Sharron."

"It's very nice to meet you."

The group engaged in small talk for a few minutes. Astha wasn't very good at situations like this, so she simply stood back and kept as quiet as possible. While her partner spoke with the residents she took a look around the place.

The room was clean, despite the chaos of children playing on the floor. There looked to be at least a dozen of the kids. A few of them were sprawled out on the mattresses on the far side. The rest of the beds were neatly made with pale linens, each with a sheet, a pillow and a light blanket. On the floor, the rest of the children played with a variety of toys. A few older youths sat in corners with books, or supervised the younger kids at play, joining in the games with cheerful abandon. On the opposite wall, near the beds, another doorway opened. Astha guessed it would lead to cooking facilities, and probably a room for the couple running the place. She noticed Walsh looking at her, and moved to his side. "So…this is one of the child care arrangements you mentioned?"

"It is. Some children are orphans. Some of the children simply come here on a regular basis, while their parents work elsewhere. Anita is their actual daughter, but they tend to treat every child here like their own. They're good caretakers, some of the best we have."

Astha looked around at the smiling, laughing children. "Yeah, I can see that."

A young woman, wearing an outfit similar to Sharron's, emerged from the doorway, followed by a young man with freckles, red-gold hair, and a serious expression. The similarity in features and their large blue eyes made Astha think they might be siblings.

Both of them spotted the silver-haired man speaking to Sharron and Jerry at the same time. The boy's eyes opened wide, and the girl gasped and took an involuntary step forward. "Father?"

The three adults turned. Abel blinked, noticing the young woman's gaze focused on him. "I'm sorry young lady, but I think there's been a mistake." He smiled kindly. "I'm afraid I'm not your father."

The girl blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry sir. It's just…you reminded me of someone I once knew….and I suppose it startled me." She curtseyed lightly. "I'm very sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Abel shook his head, moving forward so he could stand in front of the two youths. "Not at all. But I'd like it if I could get your names."

"I'm Peter." The young man looked him in the eyes. "She's Wendy. We live here."

"Ah. Well, my name is Constantine, and it's very nice to meet you." He gave them a warm greeting, extending his hand to Peter. "I hope I didn't remind you of someone who troubled you."

"No not at all." The girl, Wendy, smiled up at him with warmth and a trace of affection. "Actually, the man you remind me of…he was a priest back then. But he was very kind to us, even though I was very rude to him. He even protected us and helped us come to live here. But I never really got a chance to apologize for my behavior, or thank him for all his kindness."

"Ah, well. I'm glad I remind you of someone kind." Abel settled down to his knees so he could look her in the eyes. "You said you live here? It seems like a very nice place."

"It is." Wendy smiled at her guardians. "Everyone's been very generous to us. I even have a part time job over at a local grocery store, and Sharron and Jerry let me help out here. When my friends and I first came here, they were very patient with us. We weren't very used to adult supervision."

Astha watched her companion speaking to the two for a moment, then leaned over and spoke softly into Walsh's ear. "You know anything about those two?"

"Indeed. I personally escorted them down here." Walsh's face was thoughtful. "They arrived here on a freighter, they and about six others. According to what they told me, they were street orphans. A scientist named Barry had taken them in at one time." The pale face tightened with disgust. "A rather unsavory individual. According to what the two of them told me he was taking in children and performing experiments on them. The girl seems to have been a particular subject, though she still won't give me the details. I suspect she was badly abused. However, they were eventually left on their own, and the Vatican investigated them. The report I received from the ship that brought them stated their passage had been paid for by two priests, and one of them does match his general description. However things happened, they both indicate a definite affection and gratitude to the men who sent them here."

"I see." Astha mulled over the information. "I hope someone dealt with this Barry."

"Well, I know he was declared deceased. How it came about….I don't much care." Walsh met her eyes. "What I saw when I took those children in for a basic medical exam…." He left the sentence unfinished, but Astha didn't need to hear the words. After a moment, Walsh shook his head. "I suppose it no longer matters. They are here, and they are safe."

They spent a little while longer at the residence, then Walsh ushered them back through the door. They'd walked a fair distance when Astha leaned over and whispered to her companion. "So, did you know those kids?"

"Oh yes. I investigated them as a member of the Vatican. I'm glad they're doing all right." He smiled. "Peter really is growing up into a good man. I always said he would."

Astha snorted. "Honestly, you know the oddest people." She shook her head. "I guess that's just the way you are. I only have one question: Are we likely to meet anyone else you know down here?"

"No, not really. Even if we met the rest of Wendy's friends, I doubt they'd remember me." Abel smiled.

They walked a few more floors, then Walsh took out a watch from one pocket. He examined it for a moment, then clicked it shut and turned to face them. "If you don't mind, I think we should be moving on. There are a few more places I'd like to show you, and the night is getting on. If you'd please follow me." He turned, heading for a corridor branching to the right.


	13. Chapter 13: Rebels

**Chapter Thirteen: Rebels**

The corridor Walsh led them down turned sloped steadily downward for a while, then turned right. At the turning, they stepped from the smooth steel walls to rougher ground, patched metal and stone. Walsh spoke without turning. "These are the older tunnels, where original structure was melded with new. I've no idea how old the stone is, but as the tunnels are fairly sturdy, it hasn't been a problem yet."

Astha nodded. She knew of places like this in the Imperial grounds as well. "So, what do you use these tunnels for?"

"Back roads, mostly. Some people who don't like the press of the main area live in corridors such as these. And of late…." He sighed. "You probably already guessed the rebels use this area."

"I see." Abel didn't comment further, but his face had a pensive expression. "I believe you said we were meeting your sister somewhere around here then?"

"Yes. She'll be waiting in her favorite area."

"She was part of the fight against Rosenkruetz…do you know….?"

"If she'll recognize you? I don't believe so. She wasn't there when you triggered the door alarm. And I don't recall that she ever saw you. You never met up with the Pope, correct?"

"Yes. I went a different way."

"Then she's unlikely to recognize you."

Abel breathed a quiet sigh of relief. After a few more minutes walking, Walsh made another turn. "Through here. And be careful, the door way is a little narrow."

The doorway was practically a crack in the wall. Astha wrinkled her nose at it. Abel paused, as if considering something, then shrugged a walked through.

On the other side a wide, circular open room stood. Though it looked rather like a computer room, this one clearly hadn't been used in Astha's lifetime. The panels were dark and lifeless, without even emergency power, and rust showed dully everywhere. There was no dust, but then, if people actually lived or met here, that made sense. On the far side, a clear glass panel looked out into a metal landscape beyond. Astha glanced briefly, but other than some sort of metal tower that looked almost ready to fall apart, there was nothing really to see.

As Walsh came through the door behind her, a slender shape detached itself from the walls on the far left. "Hey…took you long enough."

Walsh smiled thinly. "Good evening Vanessa. Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was giving my guests a bit of a look around, and we got side-tracked by some of the regular residents." He turned. "My lord Constantine, my lady Astharoshe….I have the pleasure of introducing you to my younger sister, Vanessa Walsh."

Astha studied the young woman as she studied them. Her first thought was that the siblings looked nothing alike. They had the same pale skin, but where Virgil was golden-haired and blue-eyed, his sister had dark black hair and darker eyes, like pools of animated midnight. Virgil dressed like a noble, Vanessa dressed more like a street fighter. Her tight pants, calf-high boots, loose shirt and leather jacket contrasted sharply with her brother's suit. But the most notable difference was in their attitudes. Astha could feel the smoldering anger in the woman across from her. The dark eyes were sullen and suspicious, as if she trusted no one, and was angry at everyone. Where her brother looked as if nothing could possibly bother him, she looked as if every breath she took somehow rubbed the wrong way.

They surveyed each other, then Vanessa snorted. "More of your noble friends, Virge? And what, they'll give us some money to make us comfortable so we don't feel obliged to make trouble? I told you I don't give a lick about it. Call me again when there's someone willing to give me something I actually give a damn about."

She turned to walk away, and Abel spoke, his voice not much louder than a whisper. "Like freedom?"

She stopped dead, then turned to face him. "My brother's been talking to you."

"Indeed he has. He worries a great deal about you. He mentioned that you and your friends were willing to do almost anything to achieve that goal. And, of course, it's a well known story that the Pope was once nearly held for ransom by the Albion Underground Rebels."

Vanessa's face twisted bitterly. "He really did talk to you. Well, did my sainted brother point out all the reasons why Albion can't release us? Such as the need for labor on their precious technology? Or maybe he told you about how well guarded a secret the underground facility is, and how it can't come to light or Albion is royally screwed. Which means we have nowhere to go….not here at any rate." She took a threatening step forward.

Astha moved too, knowing Abel could handle himself, but this was part of her job. At her movement, Vanessa stopped. She glared at them, then slowly pulled herself together. "Don't patronize me. I don't need anything an Albion noble could offer me."

"Ah, well that's just it." Abel smiled. "My associate and I aren't actually from Albion. We're here as diplomatic envoys for our own country."

"What…your country has an interest in Methuselah labor forces? Get real, and quit jerking me around."

"Hey, show a little respect." This girl was getting on Astha's nerves. "We didn't have to come down here and talk to you. We're here because your brother asked us to come down here. You can at least listen, little brat."

Vanessa stiffened. Astha knew she wasn't being polite, but the young woman's attitude just irritated her. She thought the other might actually attack her and something inside grinned. She felt like a fight. But then Virgil laid a restraining hand on his sister's arm, and Astha felt a gentle grip on her own shoulder. Abel spoke behind her. "It's all right, Astha."

Virgil tilted his head to them. "Vanessa, do you truly think behaving like this will get you any closer to freedom? At least retain enough manners to listen to what they have to say before you go off like a child." Blue eyes met dark ones. "I'm asking you to give them a fair hearing, for five minutes. Now, will you please apologize and try not to be so temperamental?" He had the rather weary look of someone who has made the same statement a hundred times, and expects to make it a hundred more.

The two women locked gazes for a second. Astha turned to Abel. "I'm sorry my lord. It won't happen again." She turned back to Virgil and bowed slightly. "I also apologize to you for my rudeness."

At those words, Vanessa drew herself up. Anger still snapped in her black eyes, but she managed a stiff nod of her head to Abel. "My apologies for my temper, and lack of manners. I will listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you." Abel stepped from behind Astha. "As it happens, I understand your concern. However, what I'm offering is a genuine freedom. It will take some time, and it will require some definite effort and organization on your part, but I believe it can be done. You've probably heard of the Methuselah Empire."

"Who hasn't?" Vanessa sighed. "The one place in the world where it doesn't matter who you are. Everybody in my group wishes we'd been born there, not here. Even with that dome of theirs, they can at least see the sky."

"Yes. My associate and I are from the Empire, from the court of the Empress. We're currently negotiating peace and trade with Albion. The Queen sent us here, so we would know about you. Your brother specifically requested that I meet you, to see if we could do anything for you. It's still up for negotiation, of course, but it is possible that with a little deft maneuvering, we could find you new places within the Empire, or working between both countries." Abel took a step forward. "I'm quite willing to work toward that if you are, Miss Walsh."

Vanessa stared at him, her eyes widening. "You…you're serious?" She turned to her brother, standing quiet behind her. "You asked…you asked Imperial envoys down here to…offer us a way out?"

"I did." Something unfathomable washed through the blue eyes. "I told you I understood your needs, did I not? I've been telling you that ever since you left home the first time."

Vanessa turned to Abel. "What exactly do you think you can offer us? I won't ask my people to leave home just to be manual laborers, or servants. It's not fair, they deserve better."

Abel shrugged. "What you receive in the Empire will depend partially on your own attitudes. At the moment, I have to negotiate with the Council and the Empress. However, I can tell you what I will ask for you. Will that be enough?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Abel thought. "It can be assumed that you won't know our customs or the rules of our society, or our language. Therefore, it seems fair to offer you a temporary establishment to stay in while you learn the basics. An…immigration center, if you will. After that time, it will be up to you to seek the jobs you desire. The Empire does have schools, if you fulfill the entrance requirements, which have only to do with what you know and your aptitude. I can't really ask for you to have special advantages over those who already live there, but you will have just as much opportunity. In addition, there are some posts that I suspect can be filled without all the trouble, so long as you are willing to work with those of the Empire in a joint project."

"And what are those?" Vanessa looked a little shell-shocked.

"Well, with all the new trade agreements, we'll need merchant fliers or carriers. And if the peace treaty holds, there will be travel for both sides between the Empire and Albion. And we'll need an embassy. Your brother does such a good job here, I suspect you could do as well in an Embassy in the Empire." Abel smiled mischievously. "Of course, you'd have to reign in that temper of yours."

"You'd…you'd give rebels that kind of position?" Vanessa blinked incredulously. "Has anyone told you you're crazy?"

"Well yes." Abel laughed. "But as it happens, I've seen the young and rebellious type before, and they don't do so badly at administrative duties, as long as they know the rules. And…." The blue eyes darkened. "You may not believe me, but I understand all too well what it is like to feel trapped. I know what it is to want to feel the wind, see the sky. To believe in a future of your own making."

"How could you possibly? You're Empire nobility." Vanessa laughed bitterly. "I mean, that's as much freedom as it gets."

"Nobility has it's own constraints." Virgil Walsh spoke. His eyes were sad.

Abel nodded. "Your brother is right. But…that isn't what I meant. I wasn't born nobility. I don't wish to explain all the circumstances but…" He moved to the clear window. "For the first eighteen years of my life, a view like this was the only one I had. My siblings and I lived in a place that was perhaps a tenth…a hundredth of this underground facility. We were…set apart from the others there. I, at least, felt very much alone." A sad smile crossed his face. "When we finally left…. Well, it's a long story, and I really haven't time to tell it. But…" He turned to face the young woman who was staring at him. "I do understand. You even have my temper, I think. But it's getting late, and I'm sure your brother has a lot he needs to do. Do you think you and your friends could find my offer acceptable?"

"I have to talk to them." She moved forward, not threatening, and looked into his eyes. "You're really serious. You meant everything you said just now."

"Of course."

She nodded slowly. "I'll trust you. I'll have to talk to my people, but even if no one else goes with you, I'll take your offer." She turned back to her brother. "I'll meet you here the night after tomorrow Virgil." Her gaze slid back to Astha and Abel. "You don't have to come, but you can if you find the time." Her grin turned wry. "Bring your temperamental friend too." She smiled at Astha. "Maybe next time, we can actually talk."

"Yeah. Maybe." Astha wasn't sure what they'd talk about, but she thought she might even look forward to it.

Vanessa disappeared back through another doorway. Walsh looked at his watch. "Shall we head back then?" Abel nodded, but his eyes went back to the metal tower in the middle of the landscape. Walsh followed his gaze. "Is something troubling you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." Abel's voice was distant, as if he weren't really thinking about the conversation

"Considering the one I have asked of you, I'd be honored. You have only to ask."

Abel nodded to the tower. "I can give you the security protocols for that. If I do, will you…will you take it apart? Take it apart, but don't try to record the design. That thing…it shouldn't exist anymore."

Astha wondered why it was so damn important. She saw a question flicker through Walsh's eyes, but then he glanced toward the object, and understanding settled over his face. He nodded. "If you'd be so kind as to offer us the bypass mechanisms, my lord, I'd be most willing."

"Thank you." Abel bowed his head, then smiled wryly. "I suppose we really must be getting back. Thank you for indulging me."

"Thank you, my lord." Walsh turned and led them through the doors. Half an hour later, they returned to the elevator, and shortly after that, Walsh left them at their own rooms with a quiet good night.


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare

**Chapter 14: Nightmare**

It was nearly dawn when Walsh returned them to their rooms, but Astha still felt restless. All the odd meetings were jumbled up in her skull. The children, Peter and Wendy, the rebel Vanessa. And through it all, the feelings she gotten from Abel. He was a man coming home to a house no longer his own. But more than that, the place obviously held memories. Some of them seemed fond. But she knew, under the surface, there were darker memories stirring. That metal tower, whatever it had been, obviously disturbed him greatly. And there were the things he'd said to Vanessa. He never was one to talk of his past, but that glimpse of him had been unsettling. She'd never pictured him as being trapped. She remembered Seth's story about their past, and wondered if he'd been trying to give her a glimpse of his childhood. She thought about the labyrinth below ground again, and felt a shiver run down her spine. In all those corridors, she'd never thought about it, but one of them was the place he had died. She wondered if he'd seen it, walked past it under the lights, and remembered.

Astha shoved the thoughts aside. It was none of her business. If he didn't want to discuss it, that was fine. Whatever he remembered, or didn't, about this place was his business. She had no right to pry into his life. She felt the worried tension knotting her gut and took some deep breaths. Worrying about him wasn't going to help, and she wasn't sure their relations were steady enough for her to ask him. She was his partner, but still…at least for this trip she was his subordinate, and she didn't want to push too hard.

She settled down, writing her report for a few minutes, letting the scratch of pen on paper and the calm recitation of facts soothe her over-active nerves. Finally, when she thought she might actually get some rest, she set the pen down and began to get ready for bed. She was just moving to blow out the lamps when a slight noise on the other side of the bolted door caught her attention.

She moved forward until her ear was pressed against the wooden panel. Faint as a whisper on the wind, she heard the low sound again, like a groan. Standing still, she heard it a third time, louder. Something was wrong.

She hesitated for a moment. After all, there was propriety to consider. And she could just call the servants. But there was a possibility that he was injured somehow. Besides, if something was wrong, he might not want to be seen by strangers. Some things were like that. She heard the moan again, and that decided her. She shoved the bolts aside. Propriety could wait, and this couldn't. She opened the door and dove through, shutting it behind her.

Abel lay in his bed, eyes closed in sleep. However, this looked anything but peaceful. His face was twisted into a grimace of agony, and covered with sweat. His hands clenched, and even under the sheets, she could she his body tense as his own mind tormented him. She recognized all the signs of a severe nightmare. Without thinking, she moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tovarish…"

"Ahh!" Abel's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright, all in one motion. The blue eyes were still wide and unseeing. His chest heaved, and there were demons in his eyes.

Astha slapped him hard. "Nightroad…wake up!"

Abel gasped, like a man coming up from under water. He blinked twice, then his gaze focused on her face. "Astha?"Color flooded the pale cheeks, and he buried his face in one shaking hand.

"Yeah." She sat gingerly on the bed next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He didn't sound fine. His voice was barely above a whisper, and his hands were shaking badly. The flush faded away, leaving him far too pale, and he was still sweating. "I…it was just a dream. I apologize if I disturbed you."

"I wasn't asleep yet. But that sounded like a really bad nightmare." She hesitated. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's really nothing. I'll be fine." He managed to raise his head and give her a faint smile. "I have bad dreams now and then. I suppose it was bound to happen at least once while we were here."

He'd had nightmares while living in her estate as well. She looked away for a moment, then decided that since she was already there, she might as well be reckless. The worst he could do was send her back. "I'm asking as your partner….was this caused by our trip to the Underground? Or…are these the same nightmares you've been having?"

"The nightmares I've been having?" He blinked at her.

"Back when you first came to my place, you had some really bad dreams. I thought it might be more of those." He looked away, his shoulders tense under the night shirt he wore. She sighed. "Look, if you don't want to talk, fine. Tell me to leave you alone. I just figured, if something bothers you this bad, it might be a good idea to deal with it. Otherwise, it'll just continue to upset you. What if it affects your judgment during talks? We're going to the Vatican next. You may not be able to afford having a nightmare like that."

Abel stood abruptly, pulling on his robe and fastening it across his shoulders. Astha watched him as he paced around the room. He wasn't talking, but he hadn't indicated she should leave. Finally, he stopped with his back to her. "It's not….not always the same nightmare. And yet, they're all related."

"Okay. So…what happened? If you want to tell me." She stayed where she was, giving him his distance.

"I…sometimes, I remember….I remember dying. I can still see it, feel it, even in my dreams. He stands in front of me, and he puts his hand on my chest, right above my heart….and then his power blows through me like an anvil strike, and I look down to see the gaping hole where my heart and lungs used to be. I can't breathe, there's only the blood pooling in my mouth and trickling down the front and back of my shirt. And then…pain, like fire. And I collapse, and then there's nothing but the darkness. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop him. I simply die."

"Is that what you saw tonight?" She shuddered in sympathy. A dream like that would be pretty bad.

He shook his head. "No. That…it's not the worst dream I've had."

She couldn't see how anything could be worse, but asked anyway. "So…there's something else?"

"Yes. Sometimes…sometimes, I'm standing at the doorway." He turned partially, gave her that enigmatic smile that was actually more of a grimace. "Sometimes, I…I watch, as he kills someone else." He turned his face away from her again. "In my nightmares I've seen Cain kill…Lilith, Seth, Esther….you. Others. But no matter who it is I stand, helpless, and watch as they die. Watch as they fall to the floor, bleeding. I see their eyes as the surprise hits them, as the pain hits them. And there's nothing I can do. I can't even…I can't even scream. I can't move forward to stop it. I can't move forward to offer them comfort, or even a token support. I'm just there, watching helplessly as they die."

He shuddered again, but looking at the wretched horror in his face, she knew he was still holding back something. She stood, moved to stand in front of him. "What else? Come on, I can see it in your face. What is it you're afraid to tell me?"

"I…sometimes, I'm not watching." He spun away from her, and she saw his shoulders hunch and his fist clench. His voice was barely a whisper even to her hearing. "In some dreams, I stand there in front of someone I love, some one I care about and….and it's me. I put my hand to their chest. I release the power, and watch as the person falls, dies. I can see it, I can…I can smell the blood as it coats my hand and pools over the floor. Over and over again. The faces change, but it's always the same. I try to stop it, I'm screaming in my mind, but there's nothing I can do. Every time. And the worst of it is…." He was shaking now, as if he were freezing to death. "The worst of it is, there's a part of me laughing, a part of me watching with no more concern than if I watched a cloud float by." He dropped to his knees, still shivering. "Those dreams….those are my true nightmares. To think that I could be such a monster…." He stopped and buried his face in his hands, shaking with silent sobs.

Astha stood staring at the bowed back. She'd never imagined something worse than watching yourself die, but this…no wonder he'd screamed. She remembered how she'd felt when she thought the Empress had been assassinated. She felt cold inside, to think that anyone, especially him, could suffer such a fate repeatedly in their minds. Then she shoved it aside and moved around to face him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "That last…was that what you dreamed today?"

He nodded, just barely. "I killed…I dreamed I killed Esther, and you, and Seth…. I couldn't stop them."

She heard the bleakness of his voice. Her eyes roamed over the pale form. "Hey, look at me." There was a long hesitation, and then one sleeve jerked quickly over his face, and he raised his head slightly. He didn't look at her, but what she saw was enough to confirm her suspicions. "It isn't the first nightmare you had, is it?" She saw the flash of pain in his eyes. "How long?"

"Before we left." He sighed. "But they come and go with greater or lesser ferocity. Ones like this….they only come every once in a while. Tonight was the first time in about a month."

"Damn it." Her eyes roved over his face, noting dark circles. "You aren't sleeping are you?" At his silent head shake, she sighed. "Why the hell didn't you mention it? If you'd asked your sister, she probably could have gotten you some help. And jeez, I'm betting Lord Walsh knows where to find something to help sleep. He probably has his own stash, with the pressure he's under. And there's nothing wrong with asking." She gave him a half-hearted glare. "Idiot."

Abel shook his head. "No. I'm all right now." He pushed back his hair out of his eyes, then took a deep breath and rose from the floor. He held out and hand, and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. He gave her a shaky grin. "Thank you…thank you for listening to me. I'll be fine. You should get some rest, Astha."

"Right. And I'll bet you're going to stay up and brood over something, or spend the rest of the time thinking about the past, or the Underground or whatever, and getting no rest at all. Hell, you need it more than I do."

"That's as it may be." Abel shook his head, a small pained smile on his features. "I don't really feel like going back to sleep."

She could understand the sentiment. She'd not want to face a dream like that more than once a night herself. Not more than once a lifetime. But he couldn't afford to keep losing sleep. A plan formed in her mind, but she knew he was no going to like it at all. "Wait here a moment."

She went to her room and pulled out the small vial Seth had given her months before. She'd brought it on an impulse, thinking it might be useful if he had trouble, or even if she did. She wasn't above a little chemical relaxation when things got too stressful. She poured a glass of wine, from the bottle in her rooms, then dumped a few drops into it and shook the glass slightly. The she returned to the other room and handed him the glass. "Here, drink this."

"That's very kind, but I have some wine here." He looked puzzled.

"I know. But this will help you rest, and relax." She set the glass firmly in his hand. "You need to get some rest, and this will help."

He looked at her, then sighed. "You're going to be dreadfully stubborn about this, aren't you?"

"Yes. We need you at your best. Let's face it, I can't do the job you do, not the way you manage it." She looked into his eyes. "I have to learn about these people, slowly, the hard way. You already know them, understand them. Like Walsh's sister. How long do you think she and I would have fought, before we even came close to a decent conversation? You're the one everyone listens to. So I need you to get some rest, before you crash. We need you to be able to do this, because I'm not sure there's anyone else who can." She tilted her head. "Drink it, partner."

He looked at the glass, his face pale and hard in the low lamp light. Then, with one decisive flick of his wrist, he drained the wine and set the cup on the small table nearby. His face was resigned. "All right. I suppose, I have no choice."

She caught him as he swayed slightly. "Here, go to bed."

"What on earth did you put in there?" He shook his head, his eyes hazy. It told her how close to the edge he was, that the potion were taking effect that fast.

"Something your sister gave me."

"Seth's knock out drugs." He shook his head again as she got him sitting on the bed. He was too hazy to keep upright, and a small shove on her part knocked him into the pillows. She awkwardly draped the blankets over him.

Despite the glazed look in his eyes, he was obviously fighting the effects. She sat there, watching as he drifted, then forced himself back. Finally she touched his shoulder. "What is it?"

His eye were blurry, his voice slurring somewhat as he answered. "I don't…want to sleep. If I sleep, if I dream….what if I can't wake from the nightmare?"

She shook her head. "I'll wake you. Go to sleep you idiot. I promise, if you start having dreams, I'll come in and kick you awake myself."

He nodded once, and then his eyes closed. In moments, he was sound asleep.

Astha felt fairly tired herself, but for some reason, she didn't want to leave him. She told herself it was because of her promise. She'd promised that she'd wake him if he had a nightmare and obviously, she might not notice from her own room. Besides, after having forced himself to bare his worst fears to her, he deserved to have someone watch over him, at least for a little while. Hopefully, she'd dosed him strong enough that he'd sleep without dreams. Still after a moment of hesitation, she pulled up a large chair and settled into it. It wouldn't hurt to stay for a while, just to make sure.

She woke sometime later with a start, to find Virgil Walsh standing over her. She blinked, then realized where she was, and when it had to be. She sat up and shoved a hand through her hair. "Damn. How late are we?"

"You are not, yet. I merely came because your maids informed me they had come to see if you wished a bath, and you were not there." He stopped, and looked over at Abel, still sprawled on the bed in the exact same position she'd left him. "If I may inquire, is there something wrong? Is His Excellency ill? Is there something he needs, my lady? Or is there something you require?"

"I just need to get my wits about me." Astha stretched lightly, glad for the fact she was still wearing her robe. "My apologies." She looked at Abel again. "Have you tried to wake him yet?"

"Not yet. I don't wish to disturb him if he's ill."

Astha moved to the bedside. Her companions face was pale, but no worse than before, and his breathing was deep and even. His face was relaxed and calm. She reached out and shook him. "Hey." She shook him a little harder. "Hey, it's time to go."

He didn't respond. She slapped him lightly on the face, but got no reaction. "Damn." She sighed, ran her hand through her hair again, then looked at Walsh. "Let me go get ready, and I'll come with you. We might as well let him rest."

Walsh nodded, but his eyes were troubled. "If you wish, I can go find the physician."

"No, it's nothing like that." She grimaced. "He's been…having a little trouble, not getting enough rest lately. I was ordered to make sure he didn't burn himself out, so when I found out he wasn't planning to rest last…well, earlier today I guess, I knocked him out with some medication I was given. But I think I used too much."

"Or he is simply very weary." Walsh gave her a thin smile. "He does a great deal, and I have often seen or heard him working during the daylight hours. I am, however, concerned on one matter. Does his current condition have something to do with our work yesterday, or the events that occurred four years ago?"

"Maybe some." Astha grimaced, recalling his nightmares. "But even so, it's not the root of the matter." She shook her head. "We're wasting time. I'll go prepare. If you could ask someone to run a very hot bath, and some coffee or something…."

"If you wish. However, I would like to offer an alternative suggestion. Given our talk last night, and the nature of the discussion you wish to open….I do not believe the Council will begrudge you a day of preparation. Perhaps, instead of the full council meeting, you would consent to a smaller meeting, to discuss a rough draft with myself and Her Majesty? It would go faster, I think, did we agree on the schedule and basic form. And, my lady, you look weary as well." He looked at her with friendly eyes.

She felt tired. She'd been restless, between concern and the discomfort of dozing in a chair. She also knew for a fact that, in terms of diplomacy and bargaining, she was on a lot better ground with Walsh and the Queen than she would be with the entire council. "You really think that would work?"

"I can inform them and return here within the hour."

"Give me two, to clean up and get some food." She eyed her sleeping superior again. "I think, if you're willing, that it might be better to let him rest."

"As you wish." Walsh bowed, then withdrew.

It took Astha a little over an hour to clean up, and dress in some nice garments. Without a full court session, she dressed slightly more casually than usual. She took one of her tablets, dissolved in wine, then took a light meal from the tray one of her maids brought up. That done, she moved back to Abel's room. He was still sound asleep. She checked for a fever, but he seemed to be all right. More than anything, the sight of his face, calm and relaxed, reassured her. Then she returned to her room to wait for Walsh and Esther.

To her surprise, Esther arrived alone, also dressed in a rather casual outfit. It was actually a pants suit. Astha hadn't ever seen her in casual before, but had to admit, the outfit suited her personality. She bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Esther. I'm really not all that fond of formality, and we're old friends." The young woman turned her head to the door connecting the two rooms. "How is he?"

"Sleeping. He hasn't done much of that for a while. I was worried he'd work himself into a coma."

"That would be like him." Esther chuckled softly. "Though he'd never let anyone know he was pushing so hard…may I see him?"

"Sure." Astha followed the younger woman through the door. Abel still hadn't moved.

Esther studied him for a moment, then smiled softly, sadly. "He looks so peaceful. I don't think I've ever seen him that relaxed." She sighed. "Back in the Vatican, even when he was acting carefree and happy, there was a sense he was hiding something, avoiding something. Sometimes, I'd hear him laugh, and it would sound so…lonely. Like he was carrying a weight."

Astha looked at the young queen's gentle face. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not sure if it's what you're thinking." Esther smiled ruefully. "When I first met him, he was my strong protector, like a father to me. I'd get so exasperated with him sometimes, but I always admired him. It frustrated me that I couldn't understand him. I even yelled at him about it…once." She sighed.

"Did you fall in love with him?" Astha wasn't sure she should have asked, but once it was out there was no way to stop it. She winced. "Sorry. I know its none of my business."

"It's all right. Truth be told, I'm not sure myself." Esther turned to her. "I…really cared for him. I was devastated….when he died. There was a time when he was the only person I really believed in. And I worried about him. The way he seemed to throw himself into danger scared me. I still don't understand as much as I'd like." She sighed. "I guess, I really do love him, but it's not that kind of love. He's an important person in my life, someone precious to me….but it isn't the way a woman loves a man." She blushed. "That sounds very awkward, somehow."

Astha shrugged. "Well, he is a perplexing person. And a nuisance." She shot a glare at the sprawled figure.

"May I ask you something?" Esther's voice was quiet.

"Of course."

"Is he….is he all right? He disappeared for three years. Ion…I mean, the Earl of Memphis….he sometimes came here. But I never saw the Father. Do you know if anything….did something hurt him? He seems relaxed in some ways, but…I think sometimes he might be hurting as well. And…I've caught him looking at me oddly a few times, as if he's trying to understand something. But I don't know what."

Astha blinked. She didn't know how much Esther knew about Abel, and she sure as hell wasn't going to reveal too much. Finally, she turned back to the bed. "I can't really tell you everything. But…..you remember when he told you about the man who killed him?"

"Yes. He called him brother."

"Yeah. Well, as far as I understand, he finally finished the fight. For someone like him, that's more painful than dying, in a way. He's still coming to grips. And coming to grips with everything that happened between him and the Contra Mundi means dealing with a lot of his own past. It's rough. But I think he's managing. As for his relationship to you…well, you're important to him. Even Walsh and I can see that. He's just trying to get his head on straight." Astha snorted. "Who knows if he'll ever manage. He was always crazy…and that hasn't changed at all."

Esther laughed. "I'm glad. I'll count on you to keep him in line. But let me know if there's anything I can do for him." Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Virgil Walsh stepped into the room. Esther nodded. "Lord Walsh." She turned back towards Astha's rooms. "I guess it's time to get to work."

"As you wish." The three of them settled down and began to settle a framework for the coming discussion.


	15. Chapter 15: Peace

**Chapter Fifteen: Peace**

Abel revived the following night. Astha woke and checked on him, only to find him sitting at the small working desk, busily writing. He looked up at her entrance. "Good evening, Astharoshe."

"Good evening, my lord." She bowed. "May I…"

"Of course. There's no need for such formality." He looked down at the robe he was still wearing. "It's hardly appropriate, given the situation."

"As you wish." Astha moved into the room. "May I ask what you're working on?"

"Just jotting down some thoughts." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really very nervous. Negotiating trade is just a matter of agreeing who gets what. Peace….is something very different. It's a balancing act. It's much more difficult."

"Yeah well, it was your idea." Astha snorted. "There's no point in being scared now. You already decided you wanted to do this. Besides…you already faced down the Imperial Secret Council over this. A few Terran nobles should be nothing."

"Terran nobles have their own quirks."

"I know that. That's why Her Majesty, Lord Walsh and I spent yesterday working on this." She held out a thin sheaf of notes, about six pages. "It's a rough outline of the ideas we had, and when and how we thought it would be best to present them. We decided to let you rest yesterday, and had an informal council of three."

"Ah. I see." Abel took the papers and leafed through them. "I see he's left the discussion of the Underground to the very end." His brow furrowed in thought. "It's probably wise. However, we may want to try and slip it in with the other discussion such as Embassy support and transports. It's better to approach it subtly than all at once as a shock. However….it looks as if you planned this very thoroughly. This is much easier." He smiled at her. "Thank you, Astharoshe."

"It was no problem, my lord."

"I said you don't need to be formal. And this…it's very helpful, but that isn't what I meant." He looked away briefly, then turned back to look her square in the eyes. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me, and for letting me rest. For listening to me and helping me these past few nights." He bowed slightly.

Astha blushed. "Hey, you would have done the same. Besides, it's part of my job, to make sure you're in good condition. The Empress would be very angry if I were to let something happen to you."

Abel chuckled. "Trust me, she'd be much more furious with me for getting into it. She's very fussy, when she wants to be." He looked up at a clock. "Well, we'd better start preparing for the meeting."

Two hours later, they entered the Council chamber. The Albion lords were all there, and some of them looked rather grim. Astha had a feeling they were going to fight them for every concession, and every single article. As she and Constantine took their seats, she snuck a look at him. He looked a little pale, but there was a fierce fire in his eyes. It was a look she'd seen before, when he had first worked with her in the Empire. It was also the look he'd had when he faced down his own Imperial Council. Astha grinned to herself. This was going to be interesting. He was polite and diplomatic to a fault, but he was absolutely unstoppable when he wanted to be.

Esther rose gracefully from her seat. "My Lord Ambassador and my lords of the Council, you all know why we are gathered here. Over these past days, we forged a trade agreement to bring prosperity between our nations. Now, we seek to create a lasting peace, to protect that balance, and form a lasting bond between our two great countries. I hope that all of you will bear that in mind as we begin our work here tonight. Ambassador, have you anything to say before we get started?"

Abel rose. "I have." He looked around the table, at the men and women who watched him. "It was my pleasure to work with all of you on our trade agreement. What we do now is perhaps far more difficult, for all of us. However, I have confidence in our ability to make things work, to form a peaceful unity between our two kingdoms. On behalf of my Empire, and myself as well, I wish to thank all of you for joining me in this endeavor. Thank you." He bowed slightly to the table. Then he straightened, one hand on the papers he had brought. "Your majesty, with your permission, I'd like to begin."

"You may."

He nodded. "Perhaps the first thing to establish is the rules that need to be observed by both sides. Naturally, customs differ greatly between our two cultures. It would be best if a reasonable compromise were formed for those rules that differ."

Conversation began. Abel had done his homework, and had built a basic framework of differences and similarities before he'd even left the Empire. Nobles along both sides of the table joined in the discussion, each pointing out differences, exceptions and the finer points of various laws. Some of them had also done their investigation on the laws of the Empire, and questions came from several lords over this or that Methuselah custom. Astha was kept busy taking notes and looking up the occasional information on this or that custom. It was enlightening, she'd never thought much about the rules that worked outside of the noble houses. But her companion seemed to have them nearly memorized at times, as he argued or supported points she hadn't even been aware of.

Astha knew within the first moments that she'd been right about the council. A few of the lords seemed like they were there solely to fight with them. Every single difference they could find in the laws, they did. Every single point they could bring up, they threw onto the table. And they seemed to have researched every rogue Methuselah attack in the past hundred years. One man, an older gentleman named Lord Williams, seemed determined to point out the dangers of Methuselah to humans at every turn. Astha was sure his most often repeated phrase was "Need I remind you how dangerous these people are?"

Her companion noticed it too. Finally, Abel took a stand. He held up a hand, signaling a stop in the discussion. "If I may…there's something I'd like to ask." He turned to the lord. "I have a personal question…if you'll permit."

Lord Williams blinked. "What?" He was too caught off guard to muster any refusal.

"Well…." Abel gave him a slight, ironic smile. "I was just wondering…are you afraid of me?" Everyone stared. Abel laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Do I really frighten you that much?"

"What do you mean by that question?" Lord Williams face grew red with anger.

"Indeed. I'm also quite curious as to your meaning." Walsh sat back in his chair, but there was veiled amusement in his eyes.

"It's very simple. You keep talking about how dangerous the Methuselah are. So I wanted to know if you found me frightening." Abel laughed. "I realize, it's a very unnerving question to be asked. But I don't mind telling you, I have plenty of fears myself. So I understand. I'd really appreciate it if you'd indulge me."

Astha stared at her partner. She had to admit, standing there with that sheepish grin, that he was probably one of the least intimidating people she'd ever met. Even knowing about his hidden powers, she couldn't find him scary. She doubted the Queen or Walsh were particularly worried about him either.

Williams glared at him across the table, then finally shook his head. "A noble of Albion would never be afraid of a man like you."

"Ah. That's good to know. But you know…" Abel's hand began to lightly trace patterns on the table, to drift across the pages of notes. "I am the representative of the Empire. Among my people, I have a great deal of power. It's true politically, but it's also true in terms of my abilities. I can…even do things most Methuselah can't do. In terms of strength, I'm probably one of the most dangerous people here. So…if you can't be afraid of me, then there's really nothing to fear from my people."

Astha could see the shock written on most noble's faces. Even Walsh looked a little surprised. Williams gaped like a fish, then recovered. "One man is no threat, but there's an entire Empire. Who knows what you could do if you chose."

"Ah well…your own history ought to tell you about that." He smiled. "Still. I came on the behalf of the Empress, at her expressed orders. She…is far stronger than I am, stronger than anyone. Even here, the strength of Her Imperial Majesty is legend, is it not?" He looked around, saw the assent on the faces before him. "So if she, who is strongest of all our race, commands one such as me to seek peace….then I truly think you have nothing to fear."

"But you don't control every Methuselah! What of the ones who may use this treaty to attack us?"

"Well. There will undoubtedly be some who disagree with this plan of action. But there are people in the Empire who are responsible for preventing those individuals from doing anything untoward. Both my comrade and myself have even spent time in exactly that occupation." Constantine met the old lord's eyes. "This I will promise you. Should such a thing happen, the Empire will deal with those who threaten this peace. If I must, though I do not wish to do so, I will take up the sword to defend it."

He looked away. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "You spoke earlier of numbers. One man is not frightening, but an entire empire is. However, please consider this. There is only one Methuselah Empire. There are dozens….hundreds of human realms. I doubt very much if any of them would refuse to aid you against a serious Methuselah threat. So in those terms….I would say, my lord, that you have the upper hand."

By now, the entire Council looked absolutely pole-axed. They were all staring at the slender, silver-haired man standing before them. Astha was a little shaken herself. His logic was absolutely devastating. Williams sat back in his chair. "But the Methuselah…."

"You've been told we're monsters. And we are dangerous. But so are humans. We have our vulnerabilities…just as you do. And we have our laughter, our tears, our work and our games. We have our own art and music and technology. And our own emotions. We laugh when we are happy. We cry when we are sad. We fight when angry." One hand slid along the edges of the notes, and Astha saw him wince suddenly. He gave the man across from him a rueful look, then held up his hand. "We even bleed, and red at that." A thin line of red traced across one finger. "With everything I can do…I still never learned how to avoid paper-cuts. And it stings." He turned to Astha. "I don't suppose you have a spare handkerchief?"

"Use mine." Walsh stood and held out a square of white cloth. Then he turned his head to look at the astonished Council lords. "Really, you spent a week and a half negotiating trade, and you still worry about how dangerous this is. I'm surprised at you. We are the nobles of Albion. If they come peacefully, then it is important to our honor to meet them on equal ground, showing neither fear nor contempt. Surely we are strong enough for that."

There were murmurs of agreement all around the table. Abel let them run their course, then smiled brightly. "Well, since we got that out of the way I'd like to ask how we're meant to handle the settling of the Embassy. It really should be a neutral ground but…." And discussion was underway again.

When they left the Council chamber hours later, Astha was honestly amazed at what they'd managed to accomplish. There were still hundreds of things to be discussed and worked out, but Abel's trick had countered most of the most vehement arguments at the table. More than one Albion noble had left the room looking vaguely troubled. Astha felt more than a little troubled herself.

"Is something wrong?" Astha blinked, then looked up at the silver-haired man walking quietly beside her. He smiled gently. "You seem uncomfortable about something."

"I was just thinking." She smiled back, her own grin a trifle rueful. "Some of those arguments you made….they're the same ones you gave me back during our first partnership." She snorted. "I was so ignorant of Terrans, and so callous of their feelings, and then you explained things to me. But still…why did you ask if they were afraid of you?"

"Because, it was their fear that was causing the problem." His own smile turned somewhat wistful. "All these years…it always seems to be the same things that cause troubles. Fear, hate, anger. The Rosenkruetz used to capitalize on that. That was how they did things, by making people afraid. But if they aren't afraid, then peace really might be possible."

"What would you have done if he'd said he was afraid of you?"

"Well, an Albion noble is unlikely to admit to that. Especially after a week and a half of talking. But still…" He shrugged. "I would have asked him why. And worked from there."

Astha grinned. "You really are a strange man. No one else in the Empire would even think of making themselves vulnerable like that. We consider showing weakness to be foolhardy, at best."

"Yes well…." His eyes held a far away look. "Someone I loved once told me it took more strength to admit to vulnerability than it did to show strength. I never understood that until I started working I the Terran world, but it does seem to be true."

It had certainly worked in the Council, Astha had to admit that. However, she also had to admit that she'd need to think long and hard before she did any such thing. The thought led to others, and she turned her gaze to her companions hands. "That reminds me…your hand…."

"It's already healed." He turned his hand toward her, so she could see that no cuts marked the pale skin of his fingers. "That swift healing does have it's uses after all. Although….it might work better to keep a bandage on it for a day or so, just to tone down the differences between our people. Even if they know it's for show, it'll reassure them a little."

Astha shook her head in bemusement. "You really are a strange one, my lord."

The next few nights passed swiftly. One by one, the items on the treaty list were discussed. Conditions were added and discarded to each topic. Ground rules were laid for conduct between countries, and for penalties and enforcements. The hardest part was the question of who would enforce Albion laws for Imperial Methuselah. No matter which way you looked at it, such things were difficult. That question, Constantine requested tabled while he discussed options with the Imperial Council. It met with some murmuring but, oddly enough, very little protest. Astha wondered if it was due to her partner, or the Terran knowledge of the difficulty in handling rogue Methuselah.

The second major roadblock was the staffing of the Embassies. Both sides agreed there should be an Embassy on either side of the border. The question was, who would man them. There was a noticeable difficulty for Methuselah outside the Empire. And as for Albion citizens to staff the Imperial Embassy…. No one was quite sure how that would turn out. And number of lords were against even asking it of the civil servants. It was a risky post, and one that would require an extreme adjustment in habits.

They argued the questions for two days, in between other debates, such as identifications and lingual issues and information. As far as Astha could tell, it wasn't going anywhere.

The question came to a head about three days before negotiations were scheduled to end. Questions were drifting back and forth, when Walsh stood up and claimed the floor. "My Lord Ambassador…it seems to me that the questions of both law enforcement and the protection of the Embassies must be answered before we proceed farther. While everything we discuss is vital there is no doubt that a lack of proper staff and protection will be needed for any of it to work. Have you heard yet from the Imperial Council on this matter?"

"I have, at least on the matter of law enforcement. It has been a long-standing custom for the Empress to retain a set of highly trained guards to deal with rebels. With the permission of the Albion government, we will designate certain trustworthy individuals from these guards to keep watch over Albion and any Methuselah there. I have it from personal experience that the Yenceri are extremely loyal, and capable guards."

One of the older lords snorted. "Capable and loyal I do not doubt. But will they consent to guard mere Terrans of a foreign country?"

"There are a large number of Terrans within the Empire, and these are already guarded by the Yenceri. As for the protection of foreign neighbors…" Constantine turned to Astha. "I suspect you can explain the policy of the Empire far better in this regard."

Astha cleared her throat and stood. "The Empress employs certain members of the noble houses to act as envoys and enforcers in the outer realms. It is the responsibility of any Imperial envoy who has been deployed to make contact with their assigned Terran officials, but also to remove any dangers surrounding that particular group. In fact, it is not uncommon for an envoy to be deployed discreetly for the precise purpose of dealing with a Methuselah threat." She bowed to the Council. "If you wish, I can provide records on several of our recent missions into your countries, including some of the names of our contacts." It occurred to her then, that the man standing next to her had been one of the primary envoy contacts for several years. She took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't show, and resumed her seat.

Constantine nodded to her, then turned back to the council. "If we were willing to establish some of our warrior guards here, would that be acceptable?"

There was some debate, then Walsh took the lead. "It would be, I think, my lord. However, this still leaves a pressing concern. Who will be in charge of the neutral ground? I think it unwise to leave enforcement officers as the sole guardians of these places."

"I agree completely." Constantine took a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, I do have a suggestion. A few nights ago, my lord Walsh, you introduced us to the facility known as the Underground Technology Center. I was given to understand two things which I believe may be relevant. First, that there is a large population there who do not work as part of the computer programmers and scientists. And second, that perhaps, not everyone who lives in the Underground Facility is content with their location."

"Your information is correct." Walsh's face and voice were neutral, but Astha could see the sudden tension in his frame.

"Well then. Perhaps you could offer them a new line of employment. Such people would have no special preference for Albion, but neither would they be Imperial citizens. They would truly be a near neutral force, did they agree to the terms of the job. Naturally, they would need some training. And of course, those that staff the Imperial side Embassy will have a choice of remaining in the Empire. There are some things that would need to be worked out, but it seems to me to be an ideal solution."

"What?!" One of the older lords leapt to his feet. As far as Astha could tell, he wasn't particularly biased against them, but he looked appalled now. "My lord Ambassador….surely you can not be suggesting that we put rebels in charge of an important diplomatic post. That would be folly."

"Perhaps." Constantine folded his hands, but Astha saw the far away glaze in his eyes. "It rather depends on the circumstances. I suspect that, if it were managed properly, many of them would take the post and be the best of workers. You see, they would understand that this position, this alliance, represents the only real chance of freedom they have."

"But….to openly allow rebels such a position of importance….you must be mad."

A small smile curled Constantine's lips, and Astha could practically see him make the change. Suddenly, he wasn't speaking as Constantine, but as Abel. "Well, that's not the first time someone has called me that. However…I'd like to ask you to think about this…." He took a breath. "When one has to deal with rebels there are only a few options. You can try to destroy them. You can yield to them. You can spend the entire lifetime fighting them. Or…you can find something useful to do with all that energy." His eyes turned serious. "As I understand the situation, the rebels of the Underground simply want greater freedom, and recognition for their work. Given how common such feelings are, even here…." His hand swept over the council room. "I suspect you risk alienating the entire facility if you attempt to destroy them. You can, of course, attempt to suppress their efforts, but that also leads to greater discontent. And I understand that you do not wish to yield to them."

"Of course not. Even were that not a sign of weakness that would have all the rebels and fools in the world hounding us, it could severely damage our economy."

"Then…you must find another way." Abel's eyes glinted with amusement. "Believe me, I understand the risk in allowing a rebellious faction to take control of a critical position. However, my view on it is this. They will still be contracted as workers of Albion, and subject to the laws of the country. To gain the freedom of the Empire, they would have to gain citizenship, and find employment or status there. It isn't impossible, but it does require work. However, by releasing them to staff the diplomatic positions requiring neutrality…" He shrugged. "Would you not then be acknowledging them as servants of Albion, and giving them a fair degree of recognition? Also, even with diplomatic strictures in place I see no reason for them not to have the freedom to roam. Indeed it would even be somewhat encouraged in such a position. So, in essence, you have given them exactly what they claim to want, while yet retaining them as useful workers."

The lords eyed him with uncertainty. Finally, Walsh rose and addressed him. "You make a valid argument. However, can you b sure they would be willing? And what makes you think they would be at all suited for the position?"

"Well, we would have to train them. However, I've heard rumors that they are a well organized group. As for their agreement…." Abel tilted his head in the lord's direction. "Might I impose upon you, as head of the facility, to ask them?"

Walsh nodded back. "I will ask."

"Ridiculous!" One of the older council members shook his head. "There is absolutely no guarantee that this could work. Rebels in positions of influence. It's never been done."

"Actually, it has." Abel smiled politely. "And the results were surprisingly good."

The lord snorted. "Honestly, my Lord Ambassador, have you ever run across a situation where that occurred? Have you ever met any one of these rebels turned administrator?"

Abel's smiled turned…well a little ironic. "My Lord Councilor….I _am_ one of those rebels turned administrator."

There wasn't much that anyone could say to that. Astha knew that even the most opposing member of the Council had been heard to admit grudging respect for Constantine's skills. There was a brief silence for a few moments, and then talk turned to other aspects of the agreement.

Virgil came to the next session late, but when he arrived, Astha could see the excitement in his usually calm eyes. He strode into the room, and bowed, then asked permission to speak to the Council. Esther granted it, and he turned. "My Lord Ambassador, I have spoken to the faction. And….they have agreed to your offer, contingent only upon certain conditions. First, that their original home be known, and recognized for their participation. Second, that they and others of the Underground facility have free immigration privileges, contingent upon meeting the requirements for both countries. And third, they should like to be allowed to connection to the courts of both countries, freely and openly, to further facilitate their job performance."

Constantine nodded. "I see. Well, certainly I've no problems on the first two counts, though the first is more Albion's consideration than my own. As for the third, I will most certainly discuss it with the Imperial court. In fact, were the Council willing to grant a brief recess of….two hours perhaps, I would gladly place the question at the feet of the Empress now."

Esther rose gracefully. "As you say, the first condition is a matter for us to discuss. Perhaps you can make your call while we come to an agreement." The council agreed.

The Imperial Council was more than a little uncertain about the idea of letting foreigners with a history of rebellion into the court. Astha had expected that, but so had Abel. He pointed out that the whole point of the rebellion had been their desire for the freedom Imperials had. He also pointed out that the leader of the rebels was the sibling to the Chief Advisor of the Albion court. To bring her in and make her welcome would create a powerful blood tie. That won a number of them. The rest ended their complaints when the Empress finally said that she considered the idea an interesting one, and thought it might be worth the experiment. Well within Abel's time limit of two hours, they'd secured Imperial permission to agree with the third condition of the rebels. Shortly thereafter, they entered the Council chambers, where Virgil Walsh greeted them with the news that the Ruling Council of Albion had agreed to all of the demands made.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates! Work and night classes…. Hope you enjoy this though. I'm looking forward to hearing people's opinions._


	16. Chapter 16: Leavetaking

**Chapter Sixteen: Leave-taking**

Two nights later, a preliminary draft of the agreements had been drawn up. Constantine took three copies. One he sent to the Empire that night. The other two he kept with himself and with Astha. They all still had to be formalized, finalized and sealed with the Council seals of approval on both sides, but Astha privately thought that it was a strong agreement. She looked at the man standing beside her. His hands were shaking slightly as he took the document from Esther, but she could see the excitement, the barely suppressed joy and relief in his eyes. She understood it very well. He'd taken the first step in what had seemed an impossible task, and he'd pulled it off. She almost couldn't believe it.

After all the formal ceremonies, Constantine invited Virgil Walsh and Queen Esther to his rooms for a quiet farewell. They would be leaving early the next night for the Vatican, and Abel had thought it only wise to say his true good-byes in private.

In his rooms, Abel gave a long sigh and visibly relaxed. He crossed the room, and pulled down a bottle of wine. He held it up. "Shall we drink? To the hope of a strong alliance and friendship between our two nations?"

Everyone nodded. Abel brought down four glasses, then set them on the low table near the center of the room. Astha took the bottle from him. "Allow me." He nodded.

While she poured the wine, he turned to Walsh. "How are the rebels taking the notion of working with the Empire?"

"With uncertainty, of course. They won't believe it's true until about six months after they've been appointed. But a lot of them are extremely hopeful. For that matter, we've leaked the information to the underground in general, and there are a number of people who are looking forward to the idea. And you should know….your fairy children have enquired about the possibility of visiting you."

"Ah. Well the truth is, I wouldn't mind at all. They deserve as much chance as anyone. Even if they don't know who I am. But what about your sister? Do you think she'll take the position I suggested?"

"You mean the head of the Albion Imperial Embassy of the Empire? She's nervous of course, but I think she will. The hardest part will be training her to act like a lady." Walsh chuckled. "She knows how, she has the same education I had. But she broke with nobility a long time ago, and it'll be difficult for her to remember how to behave properly."

Abel chuckled as well. "We'll ease her into it. Once you get past all the formalities, it's not that bad. And really, you can get away with quite a bit if you have the right contacts. If you send her to me once things are finalized, I'll try to arrange introductions."

Astha snorted. "She already knows you. It won't be that hard at all." She handed him his wine.

"There is that." Abel gave her a grin.

"Yes. My lord…if you do not mind my asking you….may I enquire as to your position in court? I am fully aware of your status as an Ambassador, but I have long believed you to have somewhat more power than you let on. I assure you, I shall not speak of it if you do not wish, but I admit to a certain curiosity."

Abel shook his head. "It's really quite all right. You know plenty as it is." He and Walsh shared a look of veiled amusement. "My other title is Prince of the Empire."

"Prince?"

"Yes. The Empress is my elder sister."

Walsh nearly choked on his wine, and almost spilled in his lap when he tried to recover. "The brother to the Empress…." He set the glass on the table. "Highly placed indeed."

"Yes. I didn't wish it to be well known, given how much trouble that can cause. However, I know I can trust your discretion."

Esther blinked. "That's the second time you've referred to Walsh knowing something. Virgil…what is it?"

Abel held up a hand. "He knows what you know. About my…previous identity. He asked me during our trip Underground, and I confirmed it. He also has access to some of my past files, from my original visits here. I'm sure he'll be happy to show them to you. And I see no reason for you not to know." Abel chuckled again. "Knowing you, you'd hunt it out for yourself." His eyes blanked for a moment. "That reminds me…" he set his glass on the table and stood. "If you'll wait here a moment, please."

He disappeared into the adjoining room for a moment, then emerged holding a small, rather ornate box. He strode back to the table, then bowed and held the box out to Esther. Once she took it, he settled back into his chair. She looked at him, face creased with uncertainty. "What…?"

"It's a gift, from Seth and me. It is customary for alliance to be sealed with gifts, or it was. Please, open it."

Esther opened the box carefully. Inside, a gold and ruby pendant hung on a fine chain. The metal was worked with the design of dove and dragon intertwined, with tiny rubies for the eyes, and at the cardinal points of the medallion. Esther lifted it out reverently. "This is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. It feels so…delicate, yet strong. Where on Earth did you find this?"

"I didn't find it." Abel smiled softly. "It's been kept safe for almost a thousand years."

"A thousand years?" Esther looked up, eyes wide. "I couldn't possibly…something like that…." She held out the pendant to him.

Abel reached out, very gently, and closed her fingers back over the device. "No. Seth and I truly wanted you to have it. For you to carry this is a symbol of the peace that has come to pass. And I know…I know that the person who originally bore this would want that above anything else."

"The person who originally carried it? Was it someone you knew?" She saw the look in his eyes. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes. She was a dear friend to Seth and I both. Her name was Lilith." Abel smiled again, warmth and sadness mixing in his gaze. "She taught us both…a great deal. More than anything in the world, she wanted peace between the Methuselah and the humans. It was her dearest wish." He reached up, and ran a hand across Esther's face, brushing back the red hair. "You're a lot like her. Fiery and strong, and willing to fight for what you believe in, for the good of the people. Seth noticed it the first time she met you. So did I, after a while. That's why we agreed, that if these negotiations were successful, that we wanted you to have Lilith's insignia. As a symbol of her dream fulfilled at last." He took the chain gently from her fingers. "If you'll permit me, Your Highness?" Esther nodded, and he reached forward and fastened the clasp behind her neck, pulling the red hair free. He sat back then and nodded. "It really does suit you."

Esther's hand rose to lightly trace the design again. "Are you sure? Something so precious to you…."

"Yes." Abel smiled. He turned his head to look at Walsh. "I apologize, Lord Walsh, that I don't have anything I can give you. You've done a great deal to help forge this peace….you really do deserve some sort of recognition."

"Thank you for your kind thoughts, but it's unnecessary." Walsh smiled, but his eyes were still solemn. "If you can give my people their freedom and hope….if you will give my sister the life she so desperately wants, then I shall be well repaid indeed." Walsh looked into Abel's eyes. "She…really does deserve it, you know. But only one member of the family can inherit the title of the Head of the House, and leader of the Underground."

"I know the feeling." Abel chuckled. "But as I've said, send her to us, and I'll do what I can. Even if it isn't the same as being a ruling aristocrat, being an envoy has a great deal of freedom. I simply hope she likes our Empire, and finds her position satisfactory."

The talk drifted off into other subjects after that. Astha and Esther chatted a bit about various news of different countries while Abel and Virgil talked on this and that. Then Esther asked Abel about something, and they spoke for a while. Astha and Virgil listened quietly. It was somewhat after dawn when the two Albion leaders rose to leave.

At the door to Abel's rooms, Esther stopped and laid a hand on his arm. Astha couldn't hear what she said, but Abel's face was serious when he replied. The young queen hesitated a moment, then nodded.

Virgil chuckled from beside Astha. "Your leader…he truly is a remarkable man." His face darkened slightly. "You know that you may not find such a cordial welcome in the Vatican. I venture to say it may even be dangerous. The young Pope may be willing to hear you, but the Cardinal de Medici still holds power, and the Lady Sforza has less strength to oppose him. It's only hearsay, but I fear he may attempt to bring you down."

"I know." Astha hesitated. "You know the status of Lady Caterina?"

"Rumor has it that she has returned to the Vatican, but only holds the title of Bishop, and that only at the Pope's grace. She's in a delicate position."

"Thank you. Don't worry. I'll watch out for him."

"I suspect you will." Walsh smiled. "I wish you all the best of luck my lady." He bowed. "Rest well. I will return for you at sundown, to take you to your ship."

He turned, and went to stand beside his queen. Esther smiled at him, then turned and spoke softly to Abel. He smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to one hand. Her hand drifted up to rest on his cheek for a moment, and her smiled deepened. "Take care…Father."

"You as well." The two Albion nobles turned and walked down the corridor.

Astha moved to stand beside her partner. "So, can I ask what she spoke to you about?"

"She wanted to know…a bit about my past. I suggested she take a look at Walsh's files, and I promised to tell her more the next time I saw her. She also warned me to be careful while we're in the Vatican." Abel sighed.

"She's right. If anyone identifies you…"

"I know what to do about that." Abel grimaced. "Seth and I planned for the possibility." He yawned. "We should get some sleep." Astha nodded, and turned into her chambers.

The next evening, Virgil arrived to escort them to their ship. They were traveling with a special Albion messenger ship, usually used for their own emissaries. The servants loaded their baggage, and then Abel and Astha prepared to board. Walsh bowed. "Farewell, my Lord, my lady. I look forward to our next meeting. The queen also sends her hopes for your next visitation."

"I await that as well." Abel bowed in return. "Farewell, Lord Walsh. Please take good care of Her Majesty."

"I will."

The two of them turned and strode aboard the ship. The hatch closed, and Astha felt the engine's lift them off the ground. She moved to the window. As the ship gained altitude and headed for Rome, her last sight was of the slender blond man standing at the dock, with a smile on his lips and one hand raised in a gesture of farewell and blessing. Then even that vanished. They were on their way.


	17. Chapter 17: Arrival at the Vatican

**Chapter Seventeen: Arrival at the Vatican**

The trip to the Vatican went smoothly. Abel spent most of it sitting in a chair, relaxing. Astha spent most of it pacing, or attempting not to pace. She didn't like the fact that Esther and Walsh had both warned them about this trip. More to the point, the idea of actually walking into the Vatican, even under invitation, made her extremely nervous. She snuck a look at her partner. Though she supposed that he would be more comfortable, having lived there for over a decade, his presence made her even more worried. After all, he was supposed to be dead. If the wrong person recognized him…. She grimaced and shook her head. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Is there something bothering you?" Abel laid aside the book he was reading. "You know, you can talk to me about it if you have some concerns."

"I have nothing but concerns." Astha relented enough to settle into the other chair. "I mean, the Vatican and the Empire have been enemies since the dawn of time, as far as I'm concerned. What if this is just a trap? We get there, and they just arrest us, question us, and kill us?"

"Well, Cardinal de Medici is rather intolerant. However, I don't think they'll do that. There is honor among the Vatican officials, even if they are paranoid. Besides, this is the Pope's wish. He had to have some support among the clergy, of course, but when all else fails, it was still his decree. That means that those who follow the Pope will do what they can to see us unharmed." Abel smiled slightly. "At the very least, Brother Petros will protect us, if he can. And if Caterina is there as well... I suspect that if worse turns to worst, the two of them will try to get us out safely, if only to protect the Pope's good name."

"Maybe. But what if they recognize you? Let's face it. These people knew you. If even one of them identifies you…."

"If they can prove beyond all doubt that I am the same man, they will take me and execute me as a demon. I know." Abel's voice was quiet. "And yes, Seth and I have considered that very possibility. However, I do have some advantages." Abel leaned forward. "First of all, you yourself have noted that it is a very long step from a simple priest to the second most powerful man in the Empire. It would be difficult for many in the Vatican hierarchy to believe such a step could or would take place. And the very fact that I was verified as dead should work in my favor. After all, several noted priests and Albion nobles declared me deceased."

"I know all that. But even so….there's still the risk. You know that."

"I do." Abel smiled softly. "And if I must, I will use the cover that Seth and I devised before I left."

"What was that?"

"It's simple. I have… an identical twin brother, whom I know was recently deceased." Abel grimaced. "Seth and I do have records from my birth, though we were forced to alter a few details. Given proof that such a man does, or did exist, the question only remains as to which of us was here. And since my brother died….it is only logical to assume that he was the one who became Father Abel Nightroad."

She could see the pain in his eyes. "So, you and your brother will switch places."

"In effect, yes."

"It really could work. But I have a question, as your partner. Can you endure it? Will you really be able to tell that story? Even looking at you now, I can tell it bothers you."

"Yes." Abel sighed. "I don't like it. However, it is the best protection I have here in this place." He gave her a pale smile. "Don't worry. I'll be all right. My only concern is how to handle Cardinal de Medici. But I can't decide that until I know what he plans to do. So, we'll just have to be on guard and hope for the best." He saw her concern, and rose to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I promise, it will be all right. Have a little faith."

"Talk like that, and someone will definitely catch you. Everyone knows the Methuselah don't believe in God."

Abel grinned. "Well, I was saying for you to have faith in me. I will have faith in my own skills, and my sisters."

"I should have known." Astha sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Two hours later, they landed at the Vatican. Astha had taken time to rest a little, and she and Abel were both dressed in formal garb. It wasn't the full dress uniforms they'd used in negotiations, but it was certainly impressive. As they waited for the doors of the ship to open, Astha caught sight of the nervous expression on her companions face. It made her feel better, knowing that even he was a little uncertain.

The door opened to reveal a full squad of Inquisition guards. All of them were dressed in light armor with weapons by their sides. Astha stiffened, but Abel stepped calmly forward.

The knight at the lead of the party also stepped forward, and Astha felt her nerves relax just a fraction as she recognized the eyes, and the hair. Brother Petros. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Abel walked up to him and bowed slightly. "Inquisitor. May I help you?"

"Silence." Petros pointed a finger at him. "You and your companion are to stay under guard, here, while you are searched. You will hand over all weapons on your persons, and wait while we check for further weapons or hazardous materials. When we deem it is safe, you will be permitted to accompany us inside."

Astha gritted hr teeth. Abel nodded. "I understand." He unbuckled the ceremonial sword he sometimes wore as an Imperial Noble, then reached inside his jacket for the small pistol and the knives he kept there. He held them out, and Petros took them and passed them back to a subordiate. The dark eyes turned to Astha.

She tensed. She really did not like the idea of being here without defenses. Then her companion turned, and she saw the warning, overlaying the calmness in his eyes. "Astharoshe, give them your sword."

She unbuckled the carrying sheath, and reluctantly swung the staff around so that it lay in her hands. She held it out, but as Petros' touched it, she took a step closer. "I better get this back undamaged."

"That is not something you should be concerned with, vampire." He leaned closer, as if pulling her up for a warning, and whispered. "However, I understand." Then he jerked back, and she reluctantly allowed the weapon to be pulled from her grasp.

Both of them were patted down to ensure that they had no hidden weapons. Then Petros pointed to the side. "Remain there, with my guards."

"Why? You know we have no weapons now." Astha glared at him.

"It is the order of the Cardinal de Medici that your luggage also be checked for weapons or any other items deemed unsafe."

She wanted to swear at him, jump back on the ship and leave. But Abel laid a restraining hand on her arm. He looked calm and casual, but his grip was like steel, and she could feel a slight trembling. "I quite understand. Please, go ahead. I would like to get inside some sort of shelter before the sun rises."

Petros motioned his Inquisitors forward. The men moved in a group, two men to suitcase. One opened them and went through the contents, while the other stood guard, in case there was a bomb or other dangerous device. Astha saw them going through the document files in both their belongings, and hoped fervently that these men did not read Imperial Script. Otherwise, they might severely compromise Albion.

Finally, the suitcases were shut. One man stepped up to Brother Petros. "My lord, there were no weapons. However, we did find these in the woman's belongings." He held out a bottle.

Astha stiffened. It was the container for her Aqua Vitae pills. She was used to taking them two to three times a week, to maintain her health. Without those, she wasn't quite sure what would happen. No sane noble ever lost control of his artificial supply. There was too much risk of being struck by the thirst.

Petros turned and held them out. "What are these?"

"An iron and hemoglobin compound my people frequently take. Simply put, they are a substitute for blood supply. Since we in the Empire don't drink blood, really, we take these to compensate." Abel's explanation was casual, but the concern in his eyes said he'd noticed her tenseness.

Petros scowled. "So you say. However, I have no reason to believe you." He tucked the bottle away in his outfit. "I will keep these and turn them over to our analysts. If they are what you say, perhaps we will return them to you." He pointed to a few of his men. "Bring the bags." Then he turned back to the two of them. "I will escort you to your chambers, for the moment. You will wait there until the church council has heard my report and decided on further action."

Astha wanted to protest, but Abel's grip on her arm warned her. He didn't want any fuss at the moment. She allowed herself to relax, and followed her partner as the Inquisitorial squad formed up around them and marched them inside the church building. Still she was fuming. They were being treated little better than criminals, and with no courtesy whatsoever. True, any visitors to the Empire would also have undergone a search, but she was sure the Yenceri would have been much more polite about it.

Knowing her anger would do her no good at present, Astha turned her attention to the building they were entering. It was a huge building, and she could see the walls of an equally large complex behind it. It was definitely on the same scale as the Imperial Palace. However, where the most noted feature of the palace was it's huge dome, this place displayed an enormous cross, suspended above the main building. It was easily the size of the main church tower. Even seeing the complex net of wires and supports that maintained it, she couldn't fathom how it had been set up, or how it was maintained. She continued to examine it until they passed beneath the structure and entered the main gates of the Vatican.

Inside, the main structure was a huge church, but there were buildings along the sides, surrounding an open courtyard. It looked as if all the buildings were linked to each other, but Astha couldn't be sure. One or two had domes, and a few of them looked similar to tombs she'd seen on the Island of the Children of the Night, the burial place for nobles. All the buildings were impressive, two to three stories for the least of them. The main church was at least eight stories high, it's most impressive feature being the large spire at the center. From descriptions her companion had given her, she guessed that to be the main bell tower, which would be centered above the main sanctuary, or worship center. And the outside of the structure was decorated with numerous statues of men and women in long robes holding books or objects, and strange beings with large wings. She wondered if Abel could identify them for her. It occurred to her that the winged ones bore a strange resemblance to him. She shivered.

Petros and his squad led them to a building just next to the main church. Inside, he led them along the corridor, finally stopping outside a set of double doors. "In here."

Her companion pushed the doors open, and Astha followed him inside. Looking around, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed. They weren't in a dungeon, which she'd half expected, but these were clearly rooms you'd give to minor visitors, and lesser members of the building staff. The main area held a sofa, a chair and a table, with a small writing desk at the back. On one side, a door opened into a washroom. It was adequate, but in Astha's opinion, far too small. The other side opened into a sleeping chamber with a small bookshelf. There was only one bed.

She was ready to grind her teeth at the insult. Abel on the other hand, seemed to take it in stride, as if he hadn't expected anything else. He nodded, then turned to Petros. "Inquisitor, if I could ask a favor."

"A favor?" Petros scowled.

"Well, yes. If you could please find a small cot or spare bed to bring here. The lady and I will need separate sleeping accommodations, and I really would prefer not to sleep on a couch. It really doesn't matter what there is available, but I don't wish to do anything that may seem dishonorable."

Petros' scowl got even deeper, but after a moment he replied. "Very well, I will send one of my men to see if we can obtain something." He gestured, and one of the men left. "I am going to make my report. Remain here. There are guards outside the door, and if you try to leave, they are ordered to incapacitate you, no matter what."

Astha could hear the unspoken threat. The guards would probably kill them if they attempted to leave. She nodded along with Abel, and Petros left.


	18. Chapter 18: Dilemma

**Chapter Eighteen: Dilemma**

Once they were gone, Abel dropped onto the couch with a sigh. "Whew. Even knowing what kind of man he is, that was fairly nerve-wracking."

"That's the least of our worries." Astha moved to stand in front of him. "We have a serious problem, my lord."

"Yes. Those tablets." Abel's eyes opened, filled with concern. "I will be all right, but….will you?"

"I don't know. Somehow, I don't think I'm going to get those back, even if they decide tomorrow that they're harmless."

"You're probably right." Abel sat up straight, looking chagrinned. "I'm very sorry. It never occurred tothat they'd confiscate those. I don't have an extra supply for you. I'm sorry."

Astha grimaced. "It's fine. It didn't occur to me either."

"Well then. How often do you need to take them?" Abel motioned her to the chair.

Astha sat. "I prefer to take them every two to three days. That's the best schedule to maintain my peak health. I've gone as long as a full week without them, but after that I begin to have problems."

"I see. So three weeks is probably out of the question for you."

"Probably. At the best, I'd be in very poor health. At worst….I don't know."

"At worst, you would be overwhelmed and start hunting, and that would be complete disaster. Actually, Cardinal de Medici may be hoping for exactly that. You needn't actually harm anyone, only be caught, and that would destroy any chance we had."

Astha grimaced again. "Maybe you should send me home, my lord. That way, I cannot jeopardize your mission."

"No." Abel shook his head. "You need to remain here. First of all, to send you away because of the risk would convey a message of weakness and vulnerability that Francisco will leap for. We dare not. Not to mention, it would get you in trouble within our own court as well. After all, can you imagine what they'd say if you came back alone?"

Astha grimaced. She could imagine very well. And she suspected the Empress would be more than a little upset with her. Especially since she would leave her partner in a definite danger zone. But still…. "If my presence here risks our work, then…"

"No." Abel looked up, and to her surprise, Astha saw a gentle smile on his face. "We're partners, remember? And partners should stick together, no matter what the risks. Besides, I want to have you here to keep an eye on me. After all… this place…."

She understood. He'd called this place home for nearly a decade. For humans, that was an incredibly long time. But even for Methuselah, it meant something. She recalled then that he had come to this place after a 900 year isolation. Here he'd served the Iron Lady, Caterina Sforza, and her young brother as the Pope. He'd had friends here, and enemies, and a huge reservoir of memories. Here was where he'd met Esther, where he'd found a purpose after grieving longer than she'd been alive. She swallowed. "This place…it's hard for you to be here. Especially since you can't acknowledge…."

"Yes. But I will manage. We need to have the Pope's support. Otherwise, we will only damage whoever becomes our ally."

"I understand, my lord. However…we still have to find a solution to the problem at hand."

Abel nodded, but his face suddenly looked worried. Very worried. He looked away from her. "I do actually have one or two ideas that might help the situation. However, I'm fairly certain you won't like either one."

"Well, tell me anyway. They have to be better than the alternative."

"I'm not so sure." Astha simply sat waiting. After a moment, he sighed and leaned back. "The first alternative would be to introduce a small amount of silver into your bloodstream."

Astha tensed. "Silver poisoning? Deliberately?"

"Yes. Under the effects of any form of silver, the Bascilla in your blood will be rendered inactive, dormant. This would temporarily destroy your thirst. Without active organisms, there is no need to hunt."

"I'd also be weak, and sick." Silver poisoning made Astha violently nauseous. While she could deal with having her strength depleted, she really didn't want to deal with the dry heaves that occurred. Besides that, she knew how she'd feel. "I'd be nearly useless to you."

"I'm sure we could compensate. However…you said it makes you ill?"

"I got silver poisoned by accident once. I was so sick, I couldn't even keep water down. And my injured arm was pretty useless for over a week." Astha grimaced. "I can handle it if I must, but I'd really rather not." She looked at him. "You said you knew of another option?"

"Yes." Abel's voice went suddenly soft. "There are two other options, or rather, two possible variations of one other option."

"So? What's the idea?" She didn't understand why he was suddenly so hesitant. When he didn't speak, she sighed in frustration. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I can….I can give you my blood."

That brought her up short. "What?"

"My blood." Abel held up one hand, absently studying the slender fingers, the dark vein just visible at the wrist. "Given my…condition, my blood could sustain you. And with a few days between, that would probably be sufficient for me to recover, as long as I ate something to compensate. It would deplete me somewhat, but I could probably manage for the time required. And there should be no adverse effects on you."

That idea wasn't as bad as the silver, but Astha still didn't like it. "You said there was another way?"

"I can give you a small dose of my blood….and then I can activate the nano-machines." Abel's hand clenched, and he bit his lip. "For a few hours after leaving my body, the Crusnik retains it's power. Were I to give you my blood and then activate them, even a very tiny amount would begin to consume the Bascilla in your body. In effect it would be much like the silver, save that the side effects are less…predictable."

The look on his face was enough to bring Astha out of her chair, and around to sit on the couch next to him. "What is it about that idea that scares you so much?"

"I do not know what would happen. It's possible that they would simply deplete your Bascilla, and then become dormant and disperse. It's equally possible that they might bond to your bloodstream. That would not matter if they remain dormant, but they might begin to react to your thoughts and neurology. Or they might continue to react with mine. I have no idea. But it also…might trigger changes."

She had a sudden feeling she knew precisely what he was getting at. "You mean, there's a chance it'll do to me what it did to you…or your brother?"

"Or to some of the other mars colonists who tried to undergo the transformation. They didn't survive." Abel's fist clenched again. "I don't know what the threshold for reaction is. Certainly, I have no idea what it is now, for my current condition. And if the worst were to happen…" His voice died away, but she didn't need to hear it. If the worst were to happen, she might make his darkest nightmare a reality.

Astha sat back and thought over the options. She was hoping to find a different one, but she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't compromise them.

Silver poisoning was an idea she absolutely hated. The sickness, the weakness, and the numb cold feeling in the injury…they were all repellent to her. She'd be utterly useless, or nearly. At best she'd be able to walk behind him, but even then she'd probably look weak and sickly. Certainly, if there were problems, he'd end up protecting her, and she'd likely get in his way.

That left the other two options. Thinking back, she remembered the time in Venice when they'd both been injured. She had unknowingly taken in some of his blood at the time, and suffered no problems. In fact, she'd healed from the injury to her abdomen rather fast, even for a Methuselah. She'd been too overwhelmed by her thoughts and feelings to notice at the time. However, to go for three weeks sustaining herself from his blood…. There was no question it would deplete, and potentially endanger him to support her for so long. Even with his strength, that would certainly be detrimental. And from what he and Seth had told her, the nano-machines were even more prevalent in his blood than they had been. If they didn't dissipate, she would probably build up a high concentration.

There was another consideration there as well. Nobody drank blood unless there were special circumstances any more, and then only from willing donors. However, there was an ancient, and still acknowledged custom among Methuselah, in which two people wishing to share a formal and binding relationship shared blood. To take his blood even once might be considered a binding claim. Even though he was her tovarish, she really wasn't sure she wanted people to think they were more than that. Especially given the difference in their standing. He was the brother to the Empress. She was fairly high nobility, but he was leagues above her. If the court even thought there something between them, reactions would be explosive. Never mind what the Empress might think. She sighed again. There really was no good way out of this.

"What are you thinking?" Abel's soft voice came from beside her. It occurred to her that he was simply waiting for her to make the decision. She didn't know whether to thank him for it, or punch him. She already guessed that if she asked what he thought, he'd simply reflect it back.

"If I take your blood….you know….among the Methuselah…."

"You're referring to the blood bond."

"You know about that custom."

"Of course. It was centuries old even before I was born. I was there when it was initiated on Mars." He smiled lightly.

She blinked at him. "Did you…"

The smile faded, and his voice was soft as he answered. "No. Lilith was the only one I was ever interested in, and she didn't wish it." He sighed. "But you are worried about it."

"Yes. If the court got thought that something was going on…"

"There's no reason to tell them about this. However, if word were to get out anyway…." He sighed. "I will not let circumstances stain your honor. I swear it."

"And what about yours?" She glared at him. "You're the important one."

"It's all right Astha. It truly is."

She sighed. "I still…." She considered again. She could let him sustain her for the time being, or she could take a chance with the strange powers of the Crusnik. She knew how he felt about that latter option, but it still seemed like the least risk to her. After all, she hadn't been affected by him before. Under the circumstances it was still the safest option for both of them. "Let's try that thing with the nano-machines."

"Astha…" His face went white, and his whole body went tense. "The risk…"

"I know. But if you try to support me for the entire three weeks, it could damage you. What if you accidentally get so drained that _you_ need help? That could be even more dangerous to both of us. Besides, I trust you….tovarish."

She saw him flinch at that. In the blue eyes, she saw considerations flashing. The risks of one course against the dangers of another. She could see the options being weighed, one against the other, as he measured his fear against the potential benefits. She waited, then spoke softly. "You don't have to, my lord. If you want to attempt something different…."

"No." He sighed again. "You're right. This may be the best option we have. How long ago did you take your Aqua Vitae?"

"The night before we left."

"I see. So there's no real risk yet. You could go for a few more days before there was any danger." He seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook his head. "It's best not to wait. If we wait too long, then we'll put you at risk from over-drain by the Bascilla, or from…that. And if you were starved, I've no idea what the reaction would be."

Astha nodded. "So when do you want to plan to do this?"

Abel sighed again. "We may as well get it over with." He smiled ruefully. "Besides, if we wait too long, I may lose my nerve."

Astha winced. She wasn't really looking forward to this either. "What if they come for us?"

"Oh, they probably won't until tomorrow night." Abel grimaced. "It's near to dawn already. The Council probably will wait until day to even hear Brother Petros, and it takes them forever to debate anyway, unless it's a huge emergency."

He probably knew the system better than she did. She nodded, then rose and bowed formally, as any noble would when asking or being given a favor by a higher ranking member. "I await your convenience, my lord."

Abel grimaced, then rose and began to inspect the room. Finally, he spotted a letter opener on the desk. "This should do." He picked it up and studied it. "Yes, it's sharp enough." He came back to her. "I really should warn you, this will probably feel…a little odd. It may even be uncomfortable for you. It made me a bit dizzy the first time, so I'm not sure how even the limited exposure will feel to you. However, I promise I will keep a very close eye on things. I won't let them completely destroy your Bascilla. And if there're any problems, I'll stop it right away."

"It's fine. I told you, I trust you."

"Very well." Abel sighed, looking much older suddenly. He gestured toward the small bathroom. "It's probably best to be somewhere the reaction can be contained easily." Astha nodded. She shed her coat, then walked into the smaller room. Abel stepped between her and the door, his back providing a further shield for both of them. Then he braced himself, and brought the point of the letter opener slashing across one wrist.

Blood welled, shocking against his pale skin. She could see his face tighten with the discomfort, and his eyes were dark with fear, but he said nothing. He only held his wrist out to her.

Astha steeled herself, then stepped forward, lifted his wrist carefully in both hands, and drank. His blood hit her mouth, the sharp metallic sweetness she knew overlaid with an odder taste that she couldn't identify. It felt, more metallic somehow, and strange. It was as if she'd bitten into something like a steel bar. She wanted almost, to spit it out, to back away. But she was a noble, and besides, he was doing this for her sake. It would be improper at best to even consider such a course of action.

They stood like that for a few seconds, then she heard Abel speak very softly beside her. "I'm going to activate them now Astha. Be ready." She tightened her grip on his wrist slightly to let him know she understood. There was a short hesitation, and then she heard him speak again in a low tone. "Crusnik 02…power output….20 percent."

She felt it then. Something, she couldn't have described it if she'd been asked, rippled through her. It was almost like liquid fire in her bloodstream, only it was as if it was a torch burning a few feet away, but still inside her. She let go of his arm, dropping it as she stepped back. It was then that she understood his comment about it making him dizzy. She felt as if the entire world was tilting out from under her. She swayed, groaned and felt him catch her and gently lower her to a seat. The heat was gradually being replaced by a tingling electric feeling, flowing throughout her system.

The feeling cut out abruptly. She waited for a few moments, until the worst of the dizziness passed, then opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the man who still supported her.

His hair had come loose, and the energy of his own response to the activation was still crackling faintly about him. He had turned his head away from her, but she could see the fangs recede, and the crimson eyes shifting back to blue as his transformation reversed. He was kneeling beside her, his injured arm at his side, and his other arm and hand supporting her back. As she watched, the last signs of his change vanished, leaving her staring at the man she'd always known. He remained that way for a few more moments, then turned to look at her. "How do you feel?"

She felt shaky, but that was to be expected. She swallowed once, to ease the slight dryness in her throat. "I'm fine. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes. I had the Crusnik wipe out about 90 percent of the Bascilla in your blood. That should be enough to render your condition stable and your thirst dormant. And it will take a while for them to reproduce to a hazardous level, particularly with the nano-machines still in your blood. It should be all right."

"And the side effects?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll need to wait a few days to determine how severely you were affected. But I didn't….I don't think they got out of my control."

She saw the strain in his eyes and face. "Something's bothering you."

He shook his head. "It's really nothing. I just…." He grimaced slightly. "I felt the effects of the transformation and it startled me a bit. I'm not quite used to them being like that."

She knew there was more he wasn't saying, of course, but that was his business. If he wanted to keep it to himself, she shouldn't pry too much. She looked at him for a moment, and then very carefully levered herself off the seat. She still felt a little dizzy, but it was passing fast. "That strange electric feeling…is that what you feel?"

He smiled at her as he rose. "Well, partly. But there are other things. I've gotten fairly used to it. Do you still feel like that?"

"No. It's passed. I'm fine." She looked down at the arm hanging by his side. "Your wrist."

"Ah, it's already healed. I just need to wash the blood off." He moved to the sink and ran his arm under the water to clean it, then smiled and held it up to show her. "There. See? There's nothing to worry about." The silver locks of his hair fell into his face and he sighed. "I'd better go find another hair tie."

"I'll get it." She went out to where their luggage waited, and began to go through his things. "Which bag are they in?"

He came through the door. "In a pocket on the largest. At least, I think that's where I put them last."

They weren't actually there. She finally found them stuffed into a corner of the smaller bag. "Honestly, you're so disorganized."

"Well yes, people do keep telling me that." He took it from her, then wound the band through his hair with the absent-minded and practiced motion of someone who's done the same thing a thousand times before.

She watched him. "You know, if it's nearly dawn, why do you bother?"

He laughed. "Well, it's just a habit. After all this time, I'm just so used to keeping it up." He looked around. "Well, we'd better try to figure out sleeping arrangements, I suppose."

"I'll sleep in here." Astha settled on the couch. "You take the bed."

Abel blinked. "You know, it's really inappropriate for a gentleman to leave a lady in the cold."

"It's also inappropriate for a subordinate to take the superior sleeping conditions." Astha rose from the couch and bowed. "My lord, I really must insist on this. If the court found out I had done anything else…."

Abel sighed. "Well, if you put it like that….I suppose we have no choice." A knock sounded on the door, and Abel brightened. "That sounds like the guards, back with our spare bedding. I hope they found something comfortable, otherwise I really will feel guilty."

Astha opened her mouth to say something else, but the door slammed over. Brother Petros marched in, followed by a soldier pushing a simple bed on wheels. Petro pointed. "There. The extra bed you've asked for. Be grateful you have it."

"Yes, you do have my gratitude." Abel nodded. "I was wondering if you could tell me our current status?"

Petros gestured the other man away, and waited until he shut the door. When he spoke, his voice had dropped to a low growl. "I've given my report to my order. The church council will hear it after morning services and decide your fate then."

"Ah. Well I suspected as much. Still, thank you very much for telling me."

Petros glared at him, then abruptly took two steps forward, grabbed the other man's collar, and yanked him close. "You're a fool."

"Hey." Astha stepped forward, but Abel waved her back.

"Well, I've been hearing that a lot recently, but what makes you say so. After all, you know why I've come."

"I know." Petros teeth ground together. "But you…" He released the other man and looked away. "I didn't give a very strong physical description in my report, but you know what will happen when they see your face." He glared. "One look at your face and Cardinal di Medici will throw you into interrogation on suspicion of being a spy and a heretic."

Abel grimaced. "I'd considered it, but still….I'd hoped being dead would give me some protection."

"It might, were you human. But you're a vampire. It will only make him add a charge of possible witchcraft to the accusations." Petros whirled. "On my honor as a knight of the Vatican, I won't be able to step in for you there. He will interrogate you, and he'll do whatever he must to either get a reaction or a confession."

Abel laughed softly. "Well, it really can't be helped. After all, I still need to speak to the pope, no matter what happens between me and the Cardinal. I suppose I'll just have to bear with it." He smiled. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Idiot. A full interrogation…." Petros snorted. "Don't say you weren't warned. You'd better hope that the pope or the Bishop Sforza can protect you." He started for the door.

"Inquisitor Petros." The man stopped. Abel spoke softly. "I do appreciate the warning. If it weren't for the importance of this, I would not have risked it. However….to have peace, we must extend the hand of trust, no matter the cost. But I do have one favor to ask of you. Please….if things get out of hand, please make sure my associate is spared. Get her to safety. I'm….asking you, please, for the sake of peace."

Petros froze, one hand on the door handle. Astha heard him growl softly. "I have heard you. I will do what I can, but I make no promises." Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Abel took a deep breath and let it out, then went over to examine the bed. After a moment, he straightened with a smile. "Hey, it looks like he brought us a spare hospital bed. That'll be fairly comfortable for you, Astha…."

"Why?" Astha clanched her fists and waited until her partner turned to her. "Why did you tell him to protect me? You…" She moved to stand in front of him then bowed, using formality to mask the anxiety she felt. "My lord, you must be more mindful of your own situation. You are the one who has managed to bring about the peace with Albion. You shouldn't offer yourself as a sacrifice to these people."

Abel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right, you know."

"All right?" Astha's jerked upright. "You heard what he said! If they go after you, who knows what they'll do to you! It's my responsibility as your partner and your attendant to protect you, not the other way around. You can't…you can't do this, my lord."

"But I have to…." Abel sat down on the side of the bed. "I heard Petros quite well, and he's absolutely right. They will question my identity. But if I try to avoid it, then they will always question who I am, what I am." A rueful smile appeared. "Though I must admit, I'm really hoping it doesn't come to anything serious. Cardinal di Medici is a pretty rough individual."

Astha stared at him. "You…you knew before we left that there was no way to avoid trouble." Her fists clenched again. "Damn it tovarish! Why the hell are you doing things like this? Are you really trying to get killed?" She took a few deep breaths. "Does your sister know?"

"She's aware of the danger. But…it's rather like when she let the Earl of Memphis get in trouble so she could unmask the traitors in her court. Sometimes, she has to let people get in harms way."

"My lord, I could…." She wasn't sure what she could do. "I could step forward for you."

"No. I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Abel rose and placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "Astha. I truly appreciate your concern. It really does make me feel better, knowing there's someone worried about me. But…" he sighed. "That's why I need you to trust me to take care of things here. All right?"

She looked up into his face. His eyes face was solemn, but she could see the concern in his eyes. Finally, she nodded. "All right. But…I'm not going to abandon you if things get nasty."

"I understand." They held each other's gaze a moment, then Abel smiled brightly. "Well then. Since we've taken care of that, I suggest we settle down and get some sleep. Travelling always makes me slightly tired you know. Now then….I'm sure there are blankets somewhere for this bed…." He turned, and hit his knee on the bedpost. "Ouch…."

"It's fine, my lord." Almost against her will, Astha found herself smiling.

"Ah well, I wouldn't want you to catch cold or something, Astha."

"Like I'd be that weak." She looked through the door to the small sleeping chamber. "It looks like there're spare sheets in there. I'll get them." She returned with them a few seconds later. She started to put them over the bed, but Abel's hands took over, smoothing them out. "My lord…."

"Well, you're used to having people take care of these things, right?" Abel grinned.

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"I suppose that's true." He straightened. "Well then, I guess all we can do now is rest and wait." He picked up his bags and headed into the small sleeping area. He stopped at the door. "Get some sleep Astha."

"You as well, my lord." He nodded and disappeared into the other room, shutting the door. Astha gave a sigh and collapsed onto her own bed. She really did hate waiting.


	19. Chapter 19: Interrogation

**Chapter Nineteen: Interrogation**

Five days passed. Food was delivered by church workers, usually inquisition knights, every so often. The clock on the wall kept Astha from losing her sense of time, but she almost wished it weren't there. It was maddening, sitting in the small chambers with nothing to do but read, write, sleep, and talk with her partner.

Abel took it as he had taken everything else. After the first day, he simply sighed and settled in. He spent the days working on his reports, or reading one of the books he'd managed to shove into his suitcase under the clothing. Astha did the same for a while, but the endless waiting was wearing on her nerves. By the end of the third day, she was pacing around the rooms, desperate to relieve the tension she felt.

After about a hundred circuits, Abel looked up from the book he was reading. "Astha, is there something wrong?"

"I thought your Inquisitor friend said that he delivered his report earlier. So what the hell is taking so long? This is an insult to our country."

"Well I'm sure that's part of it. Cardinal di Medici would love for us to be insulted and simply walk out on our own." Abel closed the book, with one finger inside it as a place marker. "However, I suspect they're simply waiting to see what we do. Whether we attempt something, or even if we just start becoming problematic."

"Problematic?"

"Of course. I don't doubt the entire church council knows they have your pills. The question is, was it really important? And what happens if you don't have them. Of course, if you go off and start attacking people….well it's the perfect reason to break off. Obviously you'd be considered unstable. I doubt they'll make a move for us until they think a reasonable amount of time has passed. So you may as well relax and be comfortable."

"Relax? You want me to just sit here and wait for them to decide to do something?"

"That's exactly it." Abel smiled. "They have to give in eventually, for the sake of curiosity if nothing else. And then we can begin to make our own moves."

Astha bit back a growl of frustration. "Sometimes, your calm is infuriating." But she did settle back down to reading. And she tried not to fret, too much. After a while it occurred to her that as long as the church was hesitating, that was more time that her companion was relatively safe from the Inquisition.

Finally on the fifth evening, the door opened, and a woman walked in. Astha looked up, then set aside her pen and rose. "Duchess of Milan."

Caterina Sforza smiled. "Duchess of Kiev. It's good to see you again."

Abel had been in his rooms, now he came back through the door. A smile washed across his features. "Good evening. Correct me if I'm wrong, but would you be the Lady Sforza I've heard about?" At Caterina's nod, he came forward and bowed, then lifted his head to smile at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My assistant, Astharoshe, has told me a great number of impressive things about you."

"I appreciate your kind words. Are you the new Imperial Ambassador, my lord?"

"Yes." Abel laid a hand on his chest and inclined his head. "I am Lord August Constantine, Ambassador of the Methuselah Empire." His smiled widened. "I'm at your service."

Caterina stood quiet for a moment. Astha could see the questions in her eyes, all the things she wanted to say. But after a moment, she sighed. "Thank you, my lord Constantine. I am Bishop Caterina Sforza, duchess of Milan, and sister to His Holiness, Pope Alessandro. I have been sent this evening to guide you to the church council, to meet with Cardinal di Medici and our other holy leaders."

"As you wish. If you'll give me a moment to get ready, I'll be with you shortly." Abel turned and disappeared into his room, then emerged and headed for the bathroom to clean up and put on one of his uniforms.

Caterina waited until the door shut behind him, then spoke softly to Astha. "So. August Constantine. And he's become the Imperial Ambassador? It's an interesting development."

"His sister and I both recommended him to the Empress. Have you heard the news from Albion?"

"We have. You and he negotiated a successful peace and trade treaty with the nobles of Albion." Caterina smiled. "In a way, it doesn't surprise me at all. He always was good at persuading people. I'm only surprised you managed to rein him in."

"I really didn't do much at all. He's the one who did the negotiating. He even got the Underground rebels on his side." Astha chuckled. "It was really amazing to watch, to be honest. I think even the nobles who hate Methuselah and the Empire truly admired him, and his strength."

"That wouldn't surprise me. I always rather admired him myself. However…" Caterina sighed. "My brother will not be so reasonable. I don't know what his reaction will be to seeing that face, but he can't help but notice the similarity between the Imperial Ambassador and Abel Nightroad. And then….it could get very ugly." She sighed again, then looked Astha in the face. "In your opinion, can the situation be salvaged if Francesco turns unreasonable?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Astha bit her lip and looked at the closed bathroom door. "He's said he has a plan in place, should they choose to interrogate him, but I really don't know the details. As for containing the situation….it depends on how harshly things go. I can't really predict it."

"I see. Well then, we'll have to hope for the best." Caterina grimaced. "It's a pity the Order of Rosenkreutz caused so much trouble. Even after so many months, my brother is still paranoid. We did have some very highly placed traitors after all."

Just then Abel emerged from the bathroom, tying his hair back. "Well, that's all taken care of. Shall we go?" He saw the concern on their faces. "Is there something wrong?" He tilted his head. "Lady Sforza…if there's something bothering you…."

Caterina shook her head and forced a smile. "It's nothing my lord. You simply resemble someone I once held very dear. I was remembering him."

"Ah." He laughed softly. "How odd. Her Majesty, the Queen of Albion, said something similar to me. That I resembled a priest she knew." He sighed. "Really, I had no idea…"

"Something bothers you my lord?"

Abel laughed softly. "It's simply disconcerting, my lady. You see, I had a twin brother, once long ago. But we've been separated a very long time…it would be strange, to find out that he wound up here. But….it would be a good thing, I suppose….from what I heard from Queen Esther, the man she knew was a good man. If it were truly my brother, and if he were the man she spoke of…well, I suppose the confusion it causes isn't so bad."

"A twin brother….yes, it would be interesting if your twin were the man I knew." Caterina clearly wanted to say something else, but she held her peace. "Well, we should be going now." Together, they left for the main hall of the church.

The walk to the main audience chambers wasn't that far, not for someone used to the Imperial court, but Astha still felt nervous. She looked around at the halls. Even though she'd entered these grounds before, the place made her uncomfortable. She turned her head to look at her companion.

Constantine was staring straight ahead, his eyes on the Lady Sforza, as if he were concentrating on following her. His face was stern and unreadable, at least to Astha. The blue eyes were solemn, and the rest of his expression was almost stern, though he appeared to be relaxed. It occurred to Astha that he'd only looked this much like an Imperial nobleman when he'd first appeared at the court. Most of the time, he seemed to mix his Imperial persona with his normal one, but now she could only see Constantine. His shoulders were straight, and his movements were fluid and graceful, a direct contrast to the clumsy man who'd hit his knee on the bed a few nights prior. Everything about him hinted at a noble lifestyle. There was pride in the way he carried himself, refinement and strength in his expression.

His clothing was different too. He favored dark colors, but now he was wearing a green and gold jacket, over a white shirt. His pants were a darker shade of green, though they complimented the jacket well, and his boots had been polished to a shine. His hair was pulled back into the usual tail, but over it was perched a small cap, emerald and gold. The front of it rose into a slight point, strangely reminiscent of a Terran crown. He looked like a prince, and as far different from the humble priest he had once been as it was possible to look.

The though gave Astha a little reassurance. Hopefully, the Cardinal di Medici hadn't known Abel well. But still, she worried. Even as Constantine, his face and long silver hair were recognizable. And he was still Abel at heart. Nothing would change his spirit, his desire for peace, and his innate gentleness. She feared for him.

At last, they arrived at a set of large doors, manned by a couple of priests. Caterina stopped, and one of the men leaped to open the doors for her. As the doors swung back, the Duchess of Milan led them forward into the audience hall.

Astha blinked. The place wasn't really all that big, given the size of the building. It was a circular room, perhaps forty feet across. The walls and ceiling were covered with carved figures and bright paintings. A red carpet ran from the doors to a dais on the far side, where two figures waited. On the center throne was a young man with light hair and a nervous expression, clothed in the white robes of the Pope. The other was man wearing the red and gold of a Cardinal, his sharp aquiline expression already dripping contempt.

Astha had to admit, the boy Pope had grown up a lot since the first time she'd heard of him. He was taller, and the acne that had once appeared as a problem was mostly gone. He even had a bit of confidence in his expression, and someone had taught him to sit up straight.

Astha turned her head to look at the other man on the dais. He had to be the Cardinal di Medici. The expression on his face was enough to make her tense on sight. She'd never had occasion to meet the man, but she'd heard of him. The political fanatic who viewed annihilating Methuselah as his life's work. The expression of cold disdain on those narrow features told her instantly that every rumor she'd ever heard was true. Actually, he reminded her of Radu and Suleyman when they'd plotted to assassinate the Empress. Cold and cruel and sure he was right beyond the shadow of a doubt. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Caterina led them to the foot of the dais, then bowed to both of the men. Astha saw her companion follow suit with a slightly shallower bow, and took her lead from him. As she dipped her head, she saw the Cardinal's eyes narrow slightly. She was about to look up when Caterina spoke. "Your Holiness….Your Excellency. May I present our guests from the Empire?"

"Yes please." The voice was the Pope's. Astha saw her companion straighten, and did the same.

Caterina nodded. "Then I am pleased to present the Imperial Ambassador, Lord Constantine, and his associate, the Lady Astharoshe Asran." Astha wondered briefly why they weren't being given full titles, then remembered her companions trick in Albion. She had to admit, he was right not to insist on his full title. She didn't trust the Cardinal at all, and she suspected that revealing her companion as the Crown Prince of the empire would get them in more trouble than they could handle.

Constantine stepped forward, then dropped his head in a second bow. "Your Holiness, I am honored to meet you."

"Indeed." The word came not from the young pope, but from the sneering man at his side. The Cardinal di Medici rose and faced them, his eyes dark with distrust. "And why would a vampire be 'honored' to meet the Pope? You're all heretics, condemned by God."

Astha flinched at the man's rudeness, but her companion only smiled calmly. "Ah yes. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but would you be the Cardinal di Medici, Head of the Department of Inquisition?" Abel bowed, a shallower bow than to the Pope, but respectful nonetheless. "I've heard a lot about you, Your Excellency, and I'm honored to make your acquaintance as well."

"Hah. You say you're honored." The man's eyes smoldered with dark fury. "You still haven't answered me. Why should a vampire and heretic be 'honored'? Or are you mocking us?"

"Not at all, not at all." Constantine stood his ground, but Astha tensed. He was slipping into Abel's relaxed manner of speaking. "You see, among the nobles of the Empire, it is important to greet those around you with respect. Even though the Vatican and the Empire have been enemies for hundreds of years, custom demands I acknowledge your standing here in this place." He smiled slightly. "His Holiness holds the power of Rome, and the Vatican. As such, he might be considered to hold a position similar to that of our Empress. I would not presume to disrespect her, therefore…."

"A position equal to that of the Empress of the Vampires? How dare you!" Astha felt herself freeze at the fury in Francesco's face. "The Pope is the chosen of God, the right hand of heaven. To speak such blasphemy in the Church….I should have you arrested."

"I'm really very sorry." Abel bowed his head quickly. "I didn't mean to offend. However, if I might be permitted to explain…."

"Please do." The words came not from the enraged cardinal, but from the boy at his side. "Brother…." He waited until the older man turned to him. "I appreciate your defense, but shouldn't we at least hear their reason? I mean, it might not be wise to simply arrest them for something like that."

"Very well. Explain yourselves." Francesco turned back.

Constantine bowed his head again. "Among the Empire, we have no Church. To us, the only authority is that of the Empress herself. The Empress who reigned for nine-hundred years….and still rules. To us, she is a rather powerful symbol. She's…almost like a deity. So…I truly didn't mean to offend you. I meant it as a compliment to His Holiness' majesty and power. But I promise, if it is upsetting, I won't say that again." He laughed sheepishly. "I'm afraid I simply haven't learned all the proper ways of speaking to you yet."

"Well…since you've apologized….brother, I think we should leave it alone this time. He really didn't mean anything…"

"As you wish, Holiness." Astha could see the tenseness in the Cardinal's frame as he turned back, and there was rage in his eyes. Astha had a sudden sick feeling in her gut. This man was looking for any reason to go after them. Her thoughts were jarred back by the Cardinal's next question. "Well, since you're being so forthcoming, perhaps you'll give us your reasons for this _visit_ of yours?"

"Of course. As Your Excellency knows, when Rosenkreutz appeared a few years back, the Vatican and the Methuselah Empire formed a temporary cease-fire and partnership to combat that threat. However, we believe that threat to be eliminated. It is the command of my Empress, that I come before you now. It is her wish, as well as my own, to attempt to cement the peace forged in battle into something more substantial." He turned his head subtly, so that he was gazing at the Pope. "In short, Your Holiness, I've come at the wishes of Her Majesty to offer peace between our two peoples."

"Peace? Between the Holy Church and vampires? Are you mad?" Francesco looked apoplectic.

"Well, I've heard that question before. However, I don't believe so. I believe it to be possible."

"Indeed. I've heard such talk before, from Her Grace the Duchess of Milan." Francesco's eyes narrowed. "How interesting, that you should share her views. But tell me, what makes you so sure the Rosenkreutz have disappeared?"

"Well, I witnessed the death of their leader. I should think that would destroy any such organization." Constantine's face was still calm, but Astha could see the sudden tension in his frame. Her own concerns mounted. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Indeed. The death of a leader does tend to destroy an organization…which is why I will give this order." Francesco's hand snapped out. "By the power invested in me as the Head of the Inquisitorial Department, I am placing you under arrest, under suspicion of being spies, heretics, and traitors." His eyes snapped up. "Take them to interrogation at once."

Instantly, Astha and Constantine were surrounded by Inquisitorial soldiers. Astha found herself cut off from Constantine, each of them surrounded by their own circle of guards. She tensed, ready to leap forward and break through the rings, to get him out, or at least stand beside him, but a heavy gauntleted hand clamped around her arm. "Don't even think it, vampire."

The voice was familiar. Astha turned her head to look at her captor, and saw familiar hair and eyes under the shadow of the helmet. She hesitated, then forced herself to relax. As much as she wanted desperately to leap to her superior's side, it would only make trouble.

Constantine turned at Petros' words, and shook his head slightly. "Don't argue Astharoshe." He turned back to the dais, seemingly unfazed by the menacing guards around him. "Your Excellency, I think there's been a mistake. My associate and I aren't …"

"Silence! Do not think to add the blasphemy of lying before the throne of God to your crimes!"

"But brother…." The Pope sat up slightly. "If …there's been a mistake…we shouldn't just arrest them like that. I mean, aren't they still diplomatic envoys?"

Francesco shook his head. "There is no mistake, Holiness. That man is a traitor and a spy. He once even called himself a member of the Church!" Francesco turned furious eyes to the woman standing off to the side. "And you, my dear sister Caterina….surely you recognized his face? The face of the man who was once one of your closest subordinates?"

Caterina bowed her head. "I have noted the similarity, Excellency, but…the man you speak of is dead. He died in Albion, as I'm sure you heard reports of. Did not your own Inquisitors verify his passing? Surely you cannot believe he was resurrected? Such a feat was beyond his powers."

"Was it really?" Francesco turned a predatory smile on his sister. "Well I wonder about that. He was known for surviving such fearsome attacks… it's hard to believe he was killed as easily as the reports indicate. I, for one, am not convinced. And I intend to have the truth today." He turned back to face the guards. "Take him to the questioning chambers immediately."

Astha tensed, but Constantine merely bowed his head, as the guards seized his arms. "If it is your Excellency's decision, I will go quietly. However, I assure you, whoever you think I am, you're mistaken."

"Well, that's exactly what you would say." Francesco gestured, and the men began to march him away.

"Your Excellency." Petros spoke up. "What would you have me do with this one?"

Francesco's cold eyes roved over Astha. "Bring her as well. Who knows? Perhaps if our 'Lord Ambassador' decides to be difficult, she can help us with loosening his tongue."

Astha went rigid. She opened her mouth to deliver a scathing retort, but the hand clamped around her arm suddenly tightened down like a vise. "Stay silent, vampire, if you don't wish to die right here."

She whirled, looked up into the blue eyes. Petros' face was absolutely unreadable, especially with his helmet on, but the pause gave her just enough time to remember the words exchanged between him and Constantine. Whether he was simply fulfilling his orders, or actually attempting to keep his word made no difference. He was right. Astha gritted her teeth and allowed herself to be marched from the chamber.

The room they were taken to was actually below the main Church, underground. And a single glance could have told you what it was for. There were manacles hanging from the walls, and one set from the ceiling. Once in the room, Constantine's guards roughly removed his jacket, then shoved him backward into a wall. One guard held him pinned with an arm across his chest, while two others snapped his wrists into shackles above his head. Astha felt her heart lurch as she realized what they were made of. Silver shackles. If it were anyone but him, those would have been deadly. And at the height they were suspended, even his arms were near full extension. Constantine was fairly tall, but these shackles were made to make the wearer uncomfortable. And through it all, he never said a word. He made no attempt to protest, even as the inquisitors binding him deliberately fastened the manacles too tight. Astha saw him flinch slightly as they bit into his wrists, but he made no sound. She bit her lip, knowing he could have easily gotten them both out of this mess, and knowing why he wouldn't. She wanted to step in, to do something, but as they locked his wrists and stepped away, his gaze met hers across the chamber, and he shook his head slightly, a signal to stay calm.

The Cardinal came in shortly after. He looked over both of them, then turned to Petros. "Bind her as well. But see that she remains mostly undamaged. I don't want her to be incoherent later." Petros nodded, and Astha found herself shackled with her hands behind her back. She tensed, expecting the burn of silver, only to realize after a moment that the bands had been placed over her sleeves. Even extremely sensitive Methuselah could handle that form of binding for a while. She relaxed slightly, and turned back to her partner, just as Cardinal di Medici approached him.

Constantine waited until the man was within two feet. "My lord, I really believe…"

"Silence!" Francesco struck him with a powerful backhand to the face. The force of the blow not only snapped his head sideways, but Astha saw blood, where the light mail gloves Cardinal di Medici was wearing split Constantine's cheek and lip. "You'll speak when you are told, in answer to the questions I ask you. Nothing else."

"But I think you're making a mistake…"

Another fierce backhand left the other side of his face bleeding. "Did you not understand me? You will speak only when you are directed to. Is that clear, or shall I have my men explain it a little better for you?"

Constantine shook his head slightly. Blood dripped from the wounds on his face, staining his shirt, but his eyes were calm. Francesco looked at the bleeding wounds for a moment, then roughly seized his chin and used a cloth to wipe some of the blood away. He handed it to one of his men. "Analyze that. I want to see if it matches our information." The man nodded and turned away, walking out of the room. Astha flinched inwardly. With his blood, they'd have a solid link between Abel and Constantine, just as Albion had.

"Now then. Tell me your name."

"My name is Constantine. August Constantine. I am a noble of the Empire."

"I know what your assumed name is." Francesco fixed his prisoner with a fierce glare. "I want your real name."

"I'm sorry, your Excellency, but that is my name."

Francesco's face darkened. "You only receive one warning. Do not lie to me, or attempt to play games, or I will beat the truth out of you. For the last time: Your name."

"My name is Constantine."

The cardinal gestured, and one of the inquisitors stepped forward and struck him hard, in the stomach. Constantine gasped in pain, his shackles cutting his wrists deeply as he reflexively doubled over. He coughed a few times, then slowly straightened and raised his gaze to meet that of his accuser. "I'm sorry Your Excellency, but I don't know what you want to hear."

"Indeed. And you really claim that you never entered the Vatican before this time?"

"Yes of course."

"And I suppose you'll claim you never heard the name Abel Nightroad?"

That was a dangerous question. Constantine sighed. "I'm familiar with the name. However, it isn't mine. You see…"

"What I see it that you claim not to be Abel Nightroad, and yet…and yet we have this. The man's own ID badge from his time as my sister's subordinate." Francesco held up a card. Astha saw only the back, but she was familiar enough with ID cards. Terrans and nobles in sensitive positions in the Empire had them. She couldn't see Cardinal di Medici's face, but the cruel smugness in his tone made her stiffen involuntarily. "How interesting that he should so resemble you. I think, perhaps, my lord 'Ambassador' that you should be taught the consequences of lying while you rethink your statement."

One of the men stepped up and hit him again, not in the stomach, but in the center of the chest. It was a calculated blow, to hurt but not quite kill, though Astha knew such a blow could be delivered in a way that would stop his heart. Constantine jerked rigid, with a sharp gasp, his face going white as new-fallen snow. His hands clenched into fists, even with the tightness of the manacles that bound him. For just a second, Astha thought she saw terror mixed with the pain in his eyes, before he closed them. He stood for a moment, then opened his eyes and took one shuddering breath, followed by another. Even as his ragged breathing echoed through the room, Astha caught the look of terrible agony in his eyes. He looked like a man suddenly tortured within as well as without.

The Cardinal let him almost recover from the blow before he gestured again, and one of the two guards struck the bound prisoner again. Astha watched, biting her lip so hard she drew blood, as the inquisitors beat her tovarish, systematically torturing him. They never struck quite the same place twice in a row. One blow landed on his chest, the next was a kidney strike or a blow to the gut that caused him to double over. Once or twice they struck his shoulders, making him flinch backward, and once, one man hit him below the belt, a vicious strike that buckled his knees and wrenched a strangled gasp from him. Worse, they let him almost recover and begin to breathe before they hit him again. It was worse than a continuous beating, there was far less chance he'd simply pass out, and they caught him during the involuntary relaxing of his muscles, so he wasn't braced for the blows, or the pain. After a few minutes, she saw a thin line of blood trickle from one of his wrists as well, where the involuntary response to the strikes and his own failing ability to support himself caused the shackles to cut deeply into his arms. But worst for her was his continued silence. Throughout the ordeal, he never said a word. She could see the pain in his face, but he remained quiet. He didn't try to defend himself. He didn't protest or cry out. He simply endured, as the blows continued to fall, the only sound a faint gasp as the breath was driven from him, and his ragged breathing as he struggled to recover. Astha knew that many in the Empire would have spoken highly of his courage, but watching this just made her feel sick. It reminded her of the bridge incident, where he had ignored his own wounds, and nearly died from them. She wanted to scream out, to tell the Cardinal what he wanted to know, to demand they stop. The only thing that held her back was the sure knowledge that if she spoke, he would almost certainly die.

It went on for over an hour, but finally, it stopped. Constantine hung in his chains, eyes closed and head bowed, struggling to breathe. After a few moments his breathing steadied a little, and he opened his eyes. She saw him shift, trying to regain his bearing. Another moment passed, as he got both feet under him, and slowly pushed himself upright. Astha's rage burned hotter as she saw the bloodstains that marked his shirt, where the gauntlets the inquisitors wore had broken the skin as well as caused deeper bruises.

Te Cardinal waited until Constantine's breathing settled slightly, then reached forward and seized his jaw, shoving his head back. "Well, are you ready to admit to the truth?" He let go, but Astha saw where the rough grip reopened the cut on her partner's lip.

Constantine sighed. "Your Excellency, I don't know what you want. I've told you my name. I am not Abel Nightroad. It is true, I do know a man by that name, but I…"

The Cardinal silenced him with another blow to the chest. It was open handed, but Astha saw him twist his wrist slightly, grinding his hand into Constantine's chest. Constantine gasped and choked, his face white. But he remained silent. After a moment, Cardinal di Medici let him go. "Well, we'll soon have the truth, with or without your cooperation." His voice was soft with menace. "You do realize, when the analysis results return, we'll know the truth anyway."

As if that had been a summons, the man the Cardinal had sent returned, carrying a sheet of paper. He handed it to Francesco with a bow. "The analysis reports, Your Excellency."

The Cardinal read the report slowly, and even from behind, Astha could see his satisfaction. He turned casually back to his victim. "This is a very interesting report." He held up the paper to Constantine's face. "As you can see, not only do you look like Father Abel Nightroad, but according to this, there's a ninety percent match between your blood and his. I think that rather seals the issue, don't you?"

Constantine read the report, and then did the last thing Astha would have expected. He smiled. One corner of the battered mouth turned upward, and his eyes were almost calm again. He bowed his head slightly.

It was apparently the last reaction di Medici had expected as well. He reached forward and jerked Constantine's head up. "Something amuses you?"

Constantine shook his head. "Not at all. But…I confess, it does make me feel better. You see, you've just confirmed something for me." The smile widened, ever so slightly. "You've helped me find my brother."

Cardinal di Medici stiffened. "What mockery is this?"

"There's none intended, I assure you." Constantine's expression turned very serious. "I had an identical twin brother, whom I heard died in the conflict with Rosenkreutz. I've told you, my name is not Abel Nightroad. But…his was."

"Indeed, and how would a Methuselah have come to have a Terran name?" Astha could hear the sneer in the voice. She knew the only reason Constantine was being allowed to speak was that the Cardinal hoped to find more evidence of lying. If he could prove enough discrepancies in Constantine's story, he wouldn't have to prove that he was Abel. A man who lied too much obviously had something to cover up. She took a deep breath, hoping that her partner he knew what he was doing.

Constantine sighed again, his eyes going far away. "My family lived outside the borders of the Empire for quite some time, prior even to my birth and that of my brother. I never set foot in Imperial circles until I was an adult, nor did he. My parents originally gave us Terran names in order to help us…be more comfortable. When I went to the Empire and claimed my family heritage, I was given an Imperial nobleman's name along with my titles."

"I see. A very interesting story. And tell me, if his name was Abel, then what was yours?"

"Cain. Cain Nightroad. Nightroad is a family name." Astha hoped no one caught the slight hitch in his voice. "Abel was the elder of the two of us, by a few seconds."

"Very interesting. But there seems to be a problem." Francesco's tone was smug again. "According to our files, Father Nightroad had no living kin." He raised a hand. "Perhaps you haven't had enough of a lesson yet."

The blow to the gut made Constantine's knees buckle, but Astha heard him speak anyway. "He didn't know. Nor did I." Constantine's words emerged amidst a gasp as he was struck again, but it was enough to make the Cardinal pause.

"Indeed. You really intend to continue this farce?"

"My brother and I were separated. We had a fight, and it resulted in a terrible accident. I thought….I thought he was killed." Constantine's voice shook a little. "It's highly probable he thought the same. In fact, I didn't learn until a few years ago that he had survived. My sister saw him, when he came to the Empire on business. She told me that he'd survived." Constantine shuddered slightly, struggling to regain his breath. "I saw him for one moment, in Albion, but…." He faltered. "I heard later that he had died. And I deeply regret that I did not stop him then."

"And what might you have been doing in Albion?"

"I was trying to retrieve and protect something." He winced. "My sister warned me that the leaders of Rosenkreutz were after something that might be hidden in the Albion underground. I went…to try and prevent it from falling into their hands."

"Really? And what did you think was in Albion?"

Constantine took another shuddering breath. "There was some lost technology…old computer programs thought to control deadly weapons. There was an attempt to access similar technology within the Empire…I was sent to see if it existed, and to prevent it falling into the wrong hands…"

Francesco snorted. "So you intend to tell me that you happened to be in Albion at the same time as a twin you hadn't seen in years and had believed to be deceased, and you passed him by in favor of _protecting an artifact_?" His tone dripped contempt. "Even if I believed in this so-called brother of yours, that is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard."

Constantine flinched. "I don't blame you, but…that is the truth. It's embarrassing to admit, but after our argument…I was afraid to face him."

Francesco snorted. "As if I would believe such a transparent excuse." His tone turned cold, deadly. "I'm running out of patience with this. Tell the truth, or the next lesson on lying will be harsher." He leaned forward. "There are drugs, you know, and methods of interrogation that will leave you nothing but a screaming quivering wreck…lost in madness and nightmares. And if I must use them…well, the sacrifice of a vampire, even a noble of the Empire, for the safety of the church is hardly worth mentioning."

Constantine paled, and so did Astha. She knew what the Cardinal meant. Mind twisting drugs, hallucinogens. She wasn't sure how much her partner could withstand, and she was willing to bet it was more than she could, but still….to trap him in such a fate, given the nightmares he'd told her about, would be cruelty that even Rosenkreutz had never stooped to. She started to take a step forward, then stopped, remembering how he had warned her not to interfere.

Francesco heard her and turned his head slightly. "Ah yes, and there's your assistant." He stepped over to Astha. "Don't think that your master can save you, but if he continues to be stubborn, I can guarantee it will be worse for you."

"No." Constantine's voice was hoarse, but his eyes were bright. He drew himself up, as much as he was able. "Leave her out of this. No matter what you suspect of me, she knows nothing of it. Beyond that it is a matter of public record in the Empire, if not the Vatican, that she was responsible for a mission that saved the Pope's life. If for no other reason than that, you owe her the right to return to the Empire unharmed."

The Cardinal turned back to the bloody, beaten figure chained to the wall. Suddenly, one hand shot up, hitting Constantine so hard his head snapped back against the wall, even as he folded around the impact point. Francesco stepped away, and eyed the gasping prisoner coldly. "Don't ever presume to attempt to tell me such a thing again. I am a man appointed by God. Remember that. My will is the will of the Almighty Father, and in this place, you have only the rights we of the Vatican choose to grant you."

Constantine flinched under the words, but whatever he might have said died, interrupted by a knock on the door. Francesco gestured to one of his men to open it, and Caterina stepped into the room.

If she was concerned about Constantine, she didn't show it. In fact, she didn't even look at the battered figure chained to the wall. Instead, she went straight to Francesco and bowed her head. "Your Excellency."

"Well, my dear Caterina. Have you come to beg for your subordinate?"

"With all respect brother, I have already stated my opinion on the matter. However, the Foreign Affairs Department and the Inquisitorial department both requested that I aid them with researching this man's past. And we've discovered some things I felt you should know of right away." She handed Francesco the file she carried. "This man…."

Francesco flipped open the folder. Within moments, Astha saw his face darken visibly with rage. "What kind of trick are you attempting to pull, Caterina?"

"It's no trick. I was as surprised as you are. In all my years of working with Father Nightroad, I had no knowledge of this. But the words are there in black and white, verified by multiple sources. Two identical twins. You can see the records for yourself. They even account for the changes caused by the nano-machines in the blood, the odd conditions we have on record. The Empire has records on both, leading to the disappearance of one brother, save for a footnote near the end that records both his brief return, and his death. And the other is listed as an enforcement officer, who volunteered to fight against Rosenkreutz, and was granted elevated status on his return. It's all there, with independent verification."

Francesco snarled and slammed the folder shut. "I don't know how they managed to fabricate this, but I don't believe it." His hot glare bored into his sister. "Did you honestly think I would take the word of vampires?"

"No, I didn't." Caterina's face was still and serious as she continued. "However, I hope, Excellency, that you will permit me to make an observation based on my experience in Foreign Affairs, and politics."

"And what exactly is that."

"That whether we believe it or not, these records still exist, and contain data from several independent sources. And with them revealed, there is a very definite question as to whether or not this man was Father Nightroad. Presently, we have no evidence to prove he was, and a very large body of evidence to hold against it. Including the report of noted Knights of the Inquisition, and the foremost peers of Albion that Abel Nightroad was killed in the Albion Underground facility."

Francesco still looked ready to kill someone. Caterina saw his look, and carefully bowed her head. "My brother, I am aware of your feelings about this, but I'm asking you to be reasonable. We cannot hold this man with this information. No matter what his past may be, this man has recently negotiated a solid treaty with Albion. If we take this too far, the Empire will come for us. And at this point, Albion may well fall behind them."

Francesco snorted. "As if I care about that. It is the duty of the church to wipe infidels from the face of the earth. If they wish to make it easier by launching an attack, then so be it."

"Then consider this. If word of this gets out, it will damage the Vatican's standing. Especially if he is not Father Nightroad. Think of it, Francesco. You have already beaten this man. It might be excused, based on valid suspicions, but if you continue after this…" She paused. "We cannot torture an innocent man based solely on his looks. You know his Holiness will not back such an action. Nor will the more moderate members of this Church. And all of the outside countries will rise up against it. Even if he is a vampire, none of them will stand for such a decision. They'll be too afraid that they might be next. Even the Vatican cannot stand alone, you know this. So I'm asking you to be reasonable."

For a long moment, Cardinal di Medici simply stood there. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, deadly. "And tell me, dear sister, what happens when we uncover proof that this man is Father Nightroad, and has betrayed us to the Empire?"

Caterina met his gaze without flinching. "If that day ever comes Francesco, I will drag him back here and take care of him myself, and then await the punishment of the church, whatever it may be."

"Very well. I'll let you take him. I warn you though, I intend for you to be accompanied by one of my Inquisitors."

"That's absolutely fine."

At that moment, Petros cleared his throat and stepped forward. He'd stood beside Astha the whole time, guarding her, but now he moved away slightly and bowed to the Cardinal. "Your Excellency…" He waited until the Cardinal turned is his direction. "I humbly suggest that I be the one to accompany the prisoners." His face tightened. "I knew Father Nightroad. I am certain I would be the most capable of spotting anything that may reveal the truth to us. Besides…despite the annoyance, I'd rather be sure that someone was there who could handle these two. If he is Father Nightroad, or if he isn't but has similar abilities…"

"Very well." Di Medici turned back to his sister. "Brother Petros will escort you." He turned to the men standing guard over Constantine. A look of absolute disgust passed over his face, and he turned to glare maliciously at his sister. "Take him and go. I have other business to attend to." With that, he turned and swept through the door.

_Authors Note: I realized after posting that I put up the original draft, not the final copy. I debated for a while, but decided to post the second draft anyway. There's a few adjustments, and a little more detail. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review_


	20. Chapter 20: Decisions and Consequences

**Chapter Twenty: Decisions and Consequences**

As soon as the Cardinal exited, Astha turned to Caterina. "Thank you." She turned back to Brother Petros. "Hey. Would you remove these cuffs please?" She hated having to be even marginally polite, but this wasn't the place or time to get into a fight. "I won't cause trouble, but he needs my help." Her head turned to the battered figure chained against the wall.

Petros said nothing. He reached into a pocket on his uniform and fished out a key. Two seconds later, Astha felt a rough grip seize her wrists, and the bindings fell away. She swung her arms in front of her, to ease the slight stiffness in her shoulders, and Brother Petros growled and thrust another key at her. "This will undo his shackles. Now hurry up."

Astha moved to Constantine's side. Standing beside him, she winced. His eyes were closed, and he appeared almost unconscious. Blood stained his face, his shirt, his wrists, and his breathing was low and rough. He looked almost as bad as he had the night he'd staggered onto her lawn. She reached out and touched his shoulder carefully. "My lord?"

The blue eyes fluttered open. "Astha. You're all right?"

If the others hadn't been there, she would have called him an idiot. But appearances had to be maintained. "I'm unharmed, my lord." She looked him over. "Can you stand? I'm going to unlock your shackles, but if you can't support your weight you'll fall."

He nodded, took a breath, then shifted slightly. She saw the sudden strain in his face, but he managed to straighten, then get his feet under him. He swayed a little, then leaned back into the wall. "It's all right now. I think…. I can manage."

Astha nodded, then reached up to unlock his left wrist. It took a couple seconds, and then the binding parted with a click. Constantine groaned as the wrist came free, shifting the tight shoulder muscles. Astha caught the arm and lowered it gently to his side, noting the pain on his face. Her hand came away smeared with fresh blood, and she realized that his wrist had bled and clotted to the band, and badly. The knowledge made her nearly dizzy with anger, but she controlled it, as she had learned to do before. Carefully, she reached up and undid the manacle on his right wrist, careful to control the release so the sudden drop wouldn't be as painful to the cramped shoulder muscles. She half expected him to fall over, despite his assurance, but he remained mostly upright, leaning on the wall, his arms limp at his sides. She let him rest for a moment, then touched his shoulder again. "My lord? Can you walk? We should get you back to the rooms."

He winced, then placed both hands back against the wall and levered himself away from it's support, to stand straight. Astha noticed his hands starting to shake. But he didn't indicate he wanted help, so she let him work himself into standing position. He took one step forward, then gasped as his legs crumpled underneath him.

Astha caught him and held him upright, then slid one arm around his waist, and pulled his arm across her shoulders. She heard a muted groan from him, but otherwise he didn't protest. "I'm sorry my lord. I'm not sure I can carry you." She wished she'd still been taking her Aqua Vitae. Then she could have picked him up with no trouble. She didn't feel much weaker, but there was no way she was going to risk injuring him further with a fall if she'd misjudged. Besides, she suspected it would humiliate him, and the beating he'd endured was enough.

"No. It's all right. I just need…a little time to get my balance again." He raised his face, and offered her a weak grin. "I really do apologize for being such a burden though."

She was saved from thinking of a proper response by Brother Petros' snort. "Hurry up. I have no time to waste on this sort of thing." He stalked over. "If he can't walk, then I will drag him myself."

"No. That's really not necessary." Constantine, grinned weakly. "We're coming." He took one unsteady step forward, and Astha moved with him, supporting him with her shoulders. He staggered a little, then leaned into her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for a bit of help. I seem to be having a bit of trouble."

His tone was light, almost amused, and it made her want to shake him. Or something. She didn't understand how he could be so calm about the brutality he'd just suffered through, but now wasn't the time to ask. She simply pulled her shoulder a little more firmly under his. "It's not a problem. Just lean on me." She dredged up a ghost of her own feral grin to return to him. "I'm sure I've mentioned before, my lord, it's an honor to be relied on."

"Ah, well then." He chuckled, a very weak chuckle but heartening nonetheless, and together they staggered out into the corridor. Caterina took up the lead, and Brother Petros came behind them, ramrod stiff with his face (what she could see of it) set in a frown.

The journey back to their rooms took over half an hour. Constantine could barely walk, and from the way he was breathing, it seemed as if he were barely conscious sometimes. Astha half-expected Petros to intervene, but he simply scowled and followed along behind them, muttering curses under his breath every time they stopped. Caterina led them forward without comment, but Astha could see the concern in her eyes when her partner slowed, or staggered. At one point, he lost his balance and actually fell to the floor, despite Astha's best attempts to keep him upright. Petros moved forward, and lifted the fallen man roughly to his feet, then growled at Astha. "Keep a better eye on him." He waited for her to take the injured man from his grip, then gestured forward. "Keep moving."

Finally, they reached the door to their rooms. Astha let go of his wrist long enough to turn the knob, then shoved the door open with one foot and guided her partner inside, and headed straight for his rooms. He came without much protest, and Astha had the feeling he was barely there. She pushed his door open, then maneuvered him to the bed and carefully laid him down. He moaned a little as she released him, but his eyes were closed, and he was limp as a rag. Astha grimaced, seeing where some of his wounds had bled more on their trip through the halls. She looked him over, then returned to the outer rooms, looking for something to tend the injuries with.

To her frustration, there weren't any medical supplies in the room. She growled under her breath, then began running warm water into a bowl. At least she might manage to clean him up.

Caterina appeared in the doorway. "Do you need assistance?"

"What I need is a medical box with antiseptic and bandages." Astha sighed. "I appreciate the help, but I doubt you want to go through the halls looking for medical supplies for a Methuselah, even him." She turned and met Caterina's eyes.

Caterina smiled grimly. "It's true that might raise questions about my loyalties, however…" She reached under her bishops robes, and drew forth a small box, unmarked save for the small medical symbol that was universal to both Terran and Methuselah. "If there's one thing I learned in my years of service in Foreign Affairs, it's that it's best to keep supplies on hand." She smiled. "Especially dealing with Abel, he'd get injured at the oddest times."

Astha nodded, and took the box from the other woman. "Thank you, Duchess."

"Please. Caterina will do. We are, after all, very old associates."

Astha nodded again, then stepped through to the main room. Petros was leaning against the couch. He'd removed his helmet, but the scowl was still on his face. He looked up as Astha approached, then grabbed one of her arms. "What is his condition? I have questions I want to ask him."

Astha gritted her teeth, but managed to keep a hold on her temper. Barely. "He's not capable of answering questions at the moment. I need to tend to his injuries."

Petros growled, glanced at the small box in her hands, then looked away. "Very well. But make it quick. I can't linger here all day." He fished in his uniform, then shoved a small sealed jar into her hands without looking at her. "Use this. It will make things faster."

Astha blinked, looking down at the small container. It was obviously some kind of salve. She looked at the Inquisitor, but he was glaring at the opposite wall. After a moment, he glanced up at her. "Hurry up. I told you, I don't have time to waste on this." Astha nodded, then went into the room and shut the door behind her.

Once inside, she set the bowl down on the bookshelf, along with the medical supplies, and turned to the bed. Constantine hadn't moved, and his face was too pale, even in the lamplight. Astha grimaced, then reached over and began to unbutton the front of the stained shirt, and the now crimson cuffs. Once it was loose, she carefully slid it off the injured form. Her partner moaned once or twice as she shifted him, but he didn't open his eyes, or make any move to help or hinder her.

Once the shirt was off, Astha looked over the damage and winced. Almost his whole front was turning shades of black, blue and purple. There was massive bruising, and in several places he was actually bleeding. She hated to even brush against those wounds, but knew she had to check for internal injures. She ran her hands carefully over the worst areas of bruising, biting her lip as she encountered what felt like broken or cracked ribs. She couldn't tell if there was internal bleeding, and of course, there was no one here who could and would tell her. Any trained doctor was in the service of the Vatican, and probably more likely to try and kill her partner than help him. She bit her lip again, then growled in frustration, knowing she'd have to trust his health to his own healing powers.

Of the external wounds, his chest and wrists were the worst. His wrists were torn and bleeding, rubbed raw by the manacles and cut deeply where his own movement had gouged them into his arms. The center of his chest was already black with bruising, and bleeding from multiple slashes, where the inquisitor's gauntlets had broken skin. She grimaced, knowing they'd hit him there more than once. Then she sighed, reached for the water bowl, and dunked the small washcloth into the basin. She was no expert in first aid, but she knew at least enough to clean and dress the wounds. She reached forward and began to wash the blood off.

At the first touch of her hand to his chest, however, Abel jerked as though he'd been touched by a live wire. His eyes snapped open, and Astha had just enough time to see the glazed unfocused expression in them before he moved. With a sharp breath, nearly a scream, one hand shot up and shoved her arm away, with bruising force. Astha gasped, not only from surprise but from the sharp tingle of electricity that went through her wrist at his touch. She'd barely had time to register it before Abel flung himself off the bed and staggered into the wall. His eyes were still unfocused, but there was terror and desperation in his face, and Astha could almost feel the energy gathering around him.

The door slammed open to reveal Petros and Caterina standing in the doorway. Petros looked from Astha, standing by the bed, to Abel, his back against the wall. "What's going on here?"

Astha shook her head and carefully set down the bowl. "I'm not sure. He just went crazy." Petros started to move forward, and she held up a hand. "Don't touch him. I don't think it's smart." She could tell by her partner's expression that he wasn't really conscious. Whatever he had reacted to, it was something in his mind, but it was upsetting enough that he was a breath away from activating the Crusnik unconsciously. Astha still wasn't sure what would happen, but she didn't want to find out.

She moved forward, slowly and carefully, watching his reactions, until she was about a foot away. She reached out, and very gingerly laid a hand on the bruised shoulder. "Tovarish?"

Abel flinched at her touch, but at the sound of her voice, he blinked, and the haze in his eyes cleared a little. "Astha?" He blinked and looked around, confusion replacing fear. "What…?" He tried to step forward, then gasped as his legs gave out and he slid into a sitting position on the ground.

As Astha knelt beside him, another figure joined her. Abel's eyes shifted. "Lady Caterina…."

"It's all right. You're safe here." Caterina laid her own hand gently on his other shoulder. "It's all right. Just relax."

Abel sighed and put a hand to his forehead, his eyes dark with confusion and fear. "What happened to me? I remember the interrogation, and then you came, and they let me go…" He blinked. "It's so hazy from there."

Astha snorted. "What do you expect? You were hardly conscious at the time." She sighed. "Come on. You need to get back to the bed so I can finish tending to your injuries." She gently levered an arm under his shoulder.

Caterina leaned in to help her from the other side. Abel blinked again. "Lady Caterina…I appreciate the assistance, but this really is unnecessary."

"Please, it's not a problem." There was wry amusement in Caterina's voice as she helped Astha lift the injured man off the floor, and half carried him to the bed. "Besides, your assistant is right. The sooner you're taken care of, the better."

Abel grimaced, but allowed himself to be settled on the bed. As Astha grabbed the bowl and salve, his gaze flickered between Caterina and Petros. "I assume there is a reason you're both here waiting for me?"

"Indeed. I have questions to ask of you." Petros scowled and leaned against the doorframe.

Caterina nodded. "I also have some concerns."

"I see." Abel grimaced slightly, amusement and embarrassment chasing themselves across his face. He sighed, then settled back as Astha sat next to him. "Well, I confess, I'm hardly in any condition to have visitors, however, I suppose we might as well get this taken care of."

Astha looked at him. His eyes were calm and clear, but she could see the pain he was in. She spoke up hesitantly, letting formality mask her emotions. "My lord, you really should rest."

"No. It's all right, Astha." He gave her a small, wan smile. "Since I'm awake again, we really should get things squared away between us. Although, Brother Petros, I would like to ask…about this room…" He trailed off.

Petros caught his meaning. "It is safe enough, but I would speak softly were I you." He scowled. "The cardinal is not pleased."

Abel laughed softly. "So I gathered. Well, then, you said you had questions?"

Before Caterina or Petros could speak up, Astha stepped in. "I understand your position however, your injuries still need treating."

Abel winced. "We can tend to it later." He sighed, looking down at the forming bruises. "It hurts, but I don't think there's anything life-threatening about these."

"With all due respect, I disagree." Astha bowed, trying to keep her temper in check. "My lord, I found evidence of broken ribs, and those cuts may get infected, even with your powers." She hesitated a moment, then spoke again. "If you won't rest, will you at least permit me to tend to your injuries while you speak with these people?"

Abel probably would have objected, but Caterina was on Astha's side. "She's right. If it weren't for the importance of these matters, I would not be troubling you now."

Abel sighed. "All right." He looked up at Astha. "Thank you."

"It's no problem my lord." Astha settled on the edge of the bed, then gently picked up his right wrist, and began to sponge away the blood. She knew she should tend to the more serious injuries first, but she was reluctant to push him too hard. Besides, she still wasn't sure what had set off that violent reaction, and she didn't want to repeat it.

Abel winced, but didn't say anything. After a moment, Astha felt him relax, and he turned his gaze back to the waiting Vatican members. "So then…what were your concerns?"

Caterina sighed. "It's fairly simple. After what Francesco has done…" She sighed again. "Is there any way this situation can be salvaged? The Imperial court already knows your identity has been questioned. And after this brutality…."

Astha grimaced herself. Abel turned to her, indicating she should speak. Astha thought a moment, then spoke reluctantly. "After this…there is no way the Imperial council will accept this action." She sighed in frustration. "I can't think of any way that we aren't compromised. They might possibly have overlooked the insult of questioning our envoy, but after this attack….I don't see what we can do to prevent them from breaking off negotiations."

"Well, it depends, really." Abel turned his head. "Lady Caterina, what precisely did you tell the Imperial Representative with whom you spoke?"

Caterina furrowed her brow in thought. "I told him that there was a question as to your identity. That's all."

"Well then." Abel smiled suddenly, taking Astha aback. "Then I think we can actually contain the situation rather easily."

"What?" Astha looked up from where she was binding his wrist with gauze. "How? There's no way the Council will consent to continue negotiations after what's been done to you…"

"Which is precisely why I have no intention of telling them what has happened." Abel's eyes clouded. "It's true, if they hear I was subjected to the interrogation and beaten, they will immediately recall us. So I don't intend to tell them anything other than the basic facts. That my identity was called into question because of my resemblance to a former member of the clergy, and that it was resolved. We won't mention this little incident at all."

"What?" Astha stopped, staring at her partner. "You mean…you intend to simply ignore the entire incident." Her anger ignited, fueled by the blood that still marred the pale face, and her awareness of the wounds that marked him. "My lord…what they've done to you is…" She rose, fighting to control the anger in her system, to speak calmly. "It's inexcusable. And you really intend to just let them get away with this?"

"Well, I suppose that is one way of looking at it." Abel sighed. "Please, Astha…"

She was too angry to listen, to even speak to him as her superior. "They tortured you. That Cardinal…he knew you were an Ambassador of our people and he still treated you like this." She was aware, somewhat, of Caterina and Petros in the background, but both of them were silent. "Even if you personally can forgive him, this was an insult of the highest magnitude to our Empire. To say you're simply going to allow it… to accept what they did to you…."

"Astha!" Abel's voice cut sharply across her anger. She stopped. Abel held her gaze for a few seconds, then looked away and spoke softly. "I assure you, I am very much aware of what the Cardinal di Medici did to me. And I am aware that at least part of his intention was to try and force us to leave. But….if we tell the Council and they force us to return, then we won't be able to accomplish anything. And in that case…" He turned his eyes back to meet hers. "In that case, what was the point of enduring this at all?"

The words hit her like ice water to the face. She held his gaze, then looked away, unwilling to concede. "And what about your sister? Are you going to keep this from her as well?"

Abel sighed. "Seth…Seth will probably guess anyway, that something has happened." He sat quiet for a few moments. "I will probably tell her everything, but later. I want to see what comes of this before I upset her too much." He reached out and touched Astha's arm, forcing her to turn and face him. "I'm asking you to abide by my wishes in this."

Astha looked into the blue eyes for a moment, then bowed her head slightly, acknowledging the authority that underscored his soft words. "As you wish, my lord." She wanted to protest, to argue some more, but she could see the determination in his eyes. Besides, as much as she didn't like it, she knew he was right. After a moment, she sat back down, then reached across to take his other arm, and began to clean the cuts. "I apologize for my outburst."

Abel chuckled. "It's all right. You're not the first person I've had that discussion with." She felt him shift as he turned his head back to the others. "Well then, do you think that will work, lady Caterina?"

"I think it will do just fine." Caterina smiled, then spoke softly. "You really haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that…" Abel chuckled again. Then he turned to face Petros, still standing in the doorway. "But I understand you also had some questions for me?"

"Indeed." The inquisitor moved forward until he was standing on the other side of the bed. "Tell me, how much of what you said was the truth?"

"Ah." Abel sighed, and Astha felt him lean back. "I assume you're referring to my discussion with the Cardinal di Medici."

Astha heard the sudden strain in his voice and looked up. All the good humor was gone from his eyes. He looked suddenly weary, and uncertain. Astha finished wrapping the battered wrist in gauze, then touched her fingers to the arm above the wrap. "Hey. You look like hell." Concern for his condition, especially his mental status, drove thoughts of formality from her mind. She turned to face Brother Petros. "You just got through beating the crap out of him. Can't this wait?"

Abel shook his head. "It's all right."

"No it's not. After what they've done, he could at least give you a little space." She saw the determined look creeping back into Abel's eyes, and sighed in frustration. "You really are too stubborn for your own good." To give him a little more time, she turned and looked up at Petros. "Will you at least let me make him more comfortable? I need to take care of his ribs and his chest if he's going to insist on talking much more."

Petros growled slightly, but after a moment, he nodded. "Your request is reasonable. But make it fast."

Astha turned, and caught the glint of Abel's exasperation. "I'm afraid I have to insist on this."

Abel sighed. "Very well."

Astha picked up the bowl, and studied the wounds. The ones on his chest were still the worst, barring the broken ribs, but memory of his last reaction made her unwilling to touch them. To give herself time, she began with the other wounds, sponging away blood and rechecking for internal injuries. She felt him flinch as she prodded some of the darker spots, but he said nothing. Finally, she worked her way up to the wound on his chest. She bit her lip, then decided the straightforward approach was best. She reached forward and pressed the cloth firmly against the worst of the gashes.

Abel abruptly went rigid, and she saw his hands clench suddenly, fisting around the sheets. She looked up into his face. He was white as a sheet, and starting to perspire. His eyes were far away, and held the same terrible expression she had witnessed in the interrogation chamber. She moved her hand away, then touched his nearer shoulder. "What is it?"

His eyes came back to her, and he shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing." Since she'd already dropped the formality, she saw no reason to try and recover it. "You look like you're going to faint. If it hurts that badly, or there's something wrong…."

"It's not important." He forced a pale grin. "It's just a little uncomfortable."

Astha knew he was lying, but he obviously wasn't going to tell her the truth, whatever it was. She turned her attention back to cleaning the injury. As her hand touched his chest, he tensed again, but he didn't say anything. Astha focused on her work. She had cleaned away most of the blood when she noticed something odd about the injury.

Underneath the gashes and bruising the skin looked…odd. She leaned forward a little, running her other hand lightly over the injury. There was a slight unevenness to the skin, and even around and through the bruises, it looked...paler. She frowned. _A scar?_ She'd seen no signs of other scarring, and knew for a fact there was no mark of the Venice incident, when a bolt of ionized energy from her spear had gone straight through him.

A sudden memory touched her, from their conversation when she'd woken him from his nightmares. _"I remember…I remember dying."_ She froze, looking at the injury, remembering the words spoken, then looked up into the pale face. "Tovarish?" She couldn't frame the question, but the haunted painful look on his face was answer enough. She dropped her hands. "Damn it."

"What is it?" Caterina had moved to stand beside Astha and, at the look on Astha's face, even Petros straightened from leaning against the wall.

"It's all right." Abel forced his trademark grin, but one hand moved to his chest. "It's only an old wound." He sighed, and his eyes turned to Astha. His hand moved again, to touch her wrist. "It's really all right."

"But…that scar…" Astha wasn't sure how to say what she meant, what she was thinking, but Petros interrupted.

"Scar? Let me see that." He moved to the bedside, and leaned forward. One hand reached out.

Abel caught the hand, just before it brushed his chest. "If you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if you'd remove your gloves first. Those metal gauntlets do a lot of damage and I think I've had enough of them for today."

Petros snorted, but removed both gloves and shoved them into his belt, then he leaned forward and brushed his hand across the injured part of Abel's chest. Astha saw her partner tense and grit his teeth, but he made no move to stop the other man. After a moment, Petros pulled away. "There is a definite scar there. But the man I knew would not have been marked even by the worst of injuries."

"Do you doubt my identity, Brother Petros?" Abel looked concerned.

Petros snorted, then looked away. "I don't doubt who you are, but…" he turned fierce eyes on the man sitting on the bed. "Why do you carry a scar? How much of what you told the cardinal was the truth?"

"I must admit, I'm also curious." Caterina settled at the foot of the bed. "I recall you mentioned a brother during your last trip. But you never said you saw him in Albion. And he's right." A small sad smile creased her face. "After all those missions, I never once saw you bear a mark afterwards."

"Fatal wounds don't heal cleanly." Abel's own voice was soft, and his eyes were pained as he met Caterina's "It's true normally…it does heal without a trace. But in a case where something actually is fatal…it never heals properly. My brother had scars from his injury as well."

"Explain." Petros folded his arms.

"What…oh, about my brother." Abel sat back. "Actually except for my name, I haven't really lied about anything. It's more…misdirection you might say. Almost everything I told Cardinal di Medici was true. " A smile, more like a grimace, twitched across his face and then disappeared. "I do have a twin brother. We were separated during a fight, and I really did believe he had died then, until my sister told me otherwise." He sighed. "And I really did encounter my brother in Albion." He blinked, coming back from his memories. "You probably heard word of him, though you wouldn't have known who he was. A blond man…"

"We heard of him." Petros scowled. "He attacked the Palace, and entered the Underground, but we didn't encounter him."

"Then…your brother was with Rosenkreutz?" Caterina frowned.

"He was." Abel grimaced. "I often wondered….a lot of what they did, the way they were operating, their ability to access things…it seemed similar to his methods. But I only heard he was alive while visiting the Empire, and I didn't see him until Albion." He saw the shock on both of their faces. "I'm sorry if you feel I should have told you but the truth is, I wasn't sure if he really was behind it, or how far up in the ranks he was. And…" His head bowed, and his next words were softer. "I did not want it to be true."

Petros still looked like a thunderstorm, but Caterina nodded. "I understand." Her eyes flickered to the faint scar on his chest. "Was he with the man who killed you?"

Abel flinched, his hands suddenly clenching. "No." His voice was soft, distant. "He wasn't with him…my brother was the man who killed me."

Astha heard both of them gasp. There was a shocked silence for a few moments, and then Caterina spoke. "You can't be serious."

"I wish I weren't." Abel's face was white, his eyes desperate and haunted by memories.

"Despicable." Petros face contorted with rage. "For a man to work for such beings as Rosenkreutz…and to kill his own brother is beyond forgiveness."

Abel winced, and a pained smile touched his face. "Well, then I suppose, you'd find me terrible as well. After all, I may not have worked for them, but when I left the Vatican, it was to find him…and destroy him."

"Abel…" Caterina stopped.

Petros grimaced, then looked away uncomfortably. The silence in the room lengthened, tension making it almost unbearable. Finally Petros spoke. "There is no dishonor in avenging a wrong done to you. And if he was with Rosenkreutz…"

Abel sighed. "Please…don't judge him too harshly. My brother was…what he became in the end was as much my fault as his own. I can't explain it all but…" he looked at Caterina, and at Petros. "My brother was...not the man I knew in the beginning. He was a good man once. But…he has also endured a fatal injury, and…" he stopped, swallowed. "I knew the risks, but I still tried to save him. And my brother lost his mind. What he did…working with Rosenkreutz…it was because of that."

Caterina nodded. "Is that why you warned me against that method of saving someone?"

"Yes. Now you know what I was afraid of…and why I couldn't tell you…" Abel sighed, then abruptly shook his head and gave Petros a wan smile. "I'm sorry. We seem to have gotten rather off topic. You were asking about me." He met the inquisitor's dark gaze, then spoke softly. "I'm sorry, if you feel I betrayed you by not revealing my brother. But…he was my responsibility."

Petros was silent a little longer, then looked away. "Sometimes we are given personal missions by God, that must be fulfilled by our own hands. I will accept that in this case." He paused a moment. "I only have one more question. Were you working for the Empire when you left the Vatican after the Albion incident?"

"No. After I left the Vatican, I was more or less working alone. I did have help from the Earl of Memphis, but it was independent. I did not appear within the Empire until after my task was done." He looked into Petros eyes. "If you're worried about my compromising the Vatican…I swear, I have not and will not. My sister and I have arranged matters."

"Arranged matters?"

"Yes. My sister was a part of the group that welcomed the Vatican envoys. She's given the Empress a report of my activities, but it only lists me in temporary service to the AX division. I can give you a copy of the report if you wish."

Caterina spoke up. "Actually, I have a report on the Vatican activities of Abel Nightroad in the report I gave Francesco. Here." She withdrew the papers from the folder.

Petros read through them, then turned a scowl on Abel. "How can I know that this is the only information the Empire has?"

Abel met his gaze steadily. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can say, really. All I can do is ask that you trust me. I swear to you, I will not endanger the Vatican."

Petros stared at him for a moment, then turned away. "Very well, I believe you." He leaned back against the wall, and turned his glare suddenly to Astha, who was sitting on the bed, listening. "Finish your bandaging. I have to make my report, and it would look suspicious if I left my medical supplies here."

Astha nodded and turned to her partner, leaning against the pillows against the headboard. "Think you can sit up?" Abel nodded, and moved carefully to the edge of the bed, sitting upright. Astha removed a roll of bandages from Caterina's kit, then took the lid off the small container Petros had given her. The sharp smell of medicinal herbs hit her nose. She grimaced, then began to smooth the salve into the wounds. Abel yelped once or twice. Astha ignored him, knowing he only fussed about minor things. She finished cleaning the wounds, including the cuts across his face, then began to awkwardly wrap the bandages around him.

Petros watched for a moment, then made a disparaging noise. "You've never done this." He stepped around the bed, and took hold of the linen roll. "Move, or this will take all day." He dropped to one knee, and began to wrap the bandage, carefully but firmly around Abel's torso. At the broken ribs, Astha saw him pull it a little tighter. Abel gasped, and Petros snorted again. "Quiet. It has to be tighter to support that broken rib. I don't need you bleeding from internal wounds. You're enough trouble as it is." He finished the bandaging, closed the salve jar and shoved it into his uniform, then stood. "I'm leaving now. You two are confined to these quarters. And you…" One hand pointed to Caterina. "There are guards outside the door. If you're not out of here in fifteen minutes, I'll have you confined as well. On Cardinal di Medici's order." And he was gone.

Astha took a deep breath, then turned to look at Abel. He had slumped back against the bed, and she could see that the whole thing had taken a toll on him. She stood. "You really do need to rest."

Abel sighed, opening tired eyes. He turned his face to Caterina. "Is there something else you need, Lady Sforza?"

"No." Caterina stood gracefully. "The Duchess of Kiev is right. You should get some rest, Ambassador."

Abel laughed. "It seems so strange, hearing you speak to me like that. Really, you needn't be so formal." The laughter died and the blue eyes clouded. "I'm not sure I'm really in the mood for resting."

Astha thought she understood. She thought for a moment, then touched his arm. "Can I get you something?"

Abel blinked at her, and nodded slowly. "I'd appreciate something to drink."

Astha went out into the other room. There was still a bottle of wine from earlier. She poured some into a cup, then opened her bags, searching for the bag of personal belongings. Inside, she found the small vial she'd used before. She opened it, poured a few drops into the glass, then took it back to him. "Here. Drink it all."

Abel took it from her, but didn't drink. "Astha…"

"Yes, I put something in it again." Astha growled impatiently. "You need it right now. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise."

Abel stared at her for a moment longer, then lifted the glass and drank. As soon as it was empty, Astha took it from him. "Rest well, my lord." She and Caterina withdrew to the other room.

"What was that all about?" Caterina eyed the cup in her hands.

"I gave him something to knock him out for a while." Astha set the cup on the tray, then filled the other one and took a sip. "His sister gave it to me, in case he needed it."

Caterina sighed, looking to the closed door. "The things he's suffered…it's a miracle he's forgiven any of us." Astha could see the sad expression on her face. "His own brother…"

"I was surprised as well." Astha took another swallow of wine.

"He told you."

"Not willingly. But after everything that happened…he made it as far as my estate before he collapsed. I was there when he told his sister about…Rosenkreutz, and his brother's death. I found out then."

"I see." Caterina's face was pensive but then she visibly shook away her thoughts and turned back to Astha. "And this incident…do you intend to follow his lead? If you wish to report it, I can give you access to a connection."

Astha shook her head. "No. I intend to obey his wishes. I don't like what's been done to him but…he's right." She set the empty cup down. "If I go to the Council, it will make his sacrifice worthless. I won't do that to him."

"I understand. I appreciate your patience." Caterina sighed. "Though we may have trouble anyway. I trust Petros, if I trust anyone, but everything depends now on what his report is, and how the Council views it."

"What about the Pope?"

"Alessandro…that also depends. He's gotten stronger, but he's still vulnerable to Francesco, and to the opinions of the other church officials. I'll try to explain things to him, but we'll just have to wait and see. Although…he's very close to Brother Petros. If that man has decided to support you, it may turn things around."

"I understand. But…are you planning to tell him the truth? You and Petros both know…"

"I intend on telling Alessandro what I told Francesco." Caterina looked at the clock. "I need to be going. I have things I must do, and I wouldn't put it past Francesco to actually order my arrest for staying too long."

"Yes." Astha nodded. "I'll take care of him. With any luck, by the time things are sorted out, he should be better." She hesitated, then extended a hand to the other woman. "Thank you for your assistance."

Caterina took her hand. "Thank you for taking care of him for me." And then, like Petros, she left, shutting the door behind her.

After Caterina left, Astha took a few more drinks to soothe her nerves, then went back to the bedroom door and opened it slightly. In the light from the room behind her, she saw Abel, already unconscious. She sighed, then shut the door and leaned against it. Now that everything was over, she could admit how worried she'd been. For a moment, the thought of simply going to sleep seemed irresistible, but the memory of Abel's haunted face returned, along with the images of his wounded body. The thought was enough to drive sleep from her mind. And there was her promise to consider. She suspected he'd have another bad time after the drugs wore off. She looked around, then grabbed the desk chair and turned back to enter the room again.

Abel hadn't moved at all. He was still sprawled carelessly against the headboard, though he wasn't really leaning against it anymore, just lying across the pillows. In the dim light of the room, she could see his pale face relaxed in sleep, though his breathing was shallow. Her eyes roamed over the bandages that wrapped his wrists, and his body from shoulder to waist. She grimaced, then pulled a blanket over the still form of her partner, and ran one hand over his face, checking for a fever. Then she settled the chair against the wall and sat back in it with her feet propped on the foot of the bed, ready to wake him if she needed to.

The next day passed slowly for Astha. She dozed, now and again, waking stiff and uncomfortable in the chair. Abel slept, rarely even shifting. When she was awake, Astha read, or wrote reports, but was difficult to keep her mind on her work. She found herself looking up every so often to check on him. Sometimes it was just an impulse to make sure he wasn't getting ill but sometimes he would shift in his sleep, and she would pause, waiting to see if there was a reason for his restlessness.

Caterina came once, to check on him as well. Astha barely heard the outer door open, but the first click of the bedroom doorknob had her on her feet and in fighting stance, only to relax as she saw the slender figure in the doorway. She bowed. "Duchess of Milan."

"It's fine, you don't have to be so formal." Caterina sighed, then turned back to the bed. "How is he?"

"He hasn't woken yet." Astha turned to look at her tovarish. "He's moved a few times, and I think the drugs might be wearing off soon, but he's still unconscious." She saw Caterina's face, and spoke softly. "I'd prefer not to disturb him."

"I understand. Actually, I only came to check on him myself." A sad smile touched the woman's face. She nodded toward the chair. "You've been watching over him?"

"Of course. It's my responsibility."

"He'd probably disagree. He always did with me." Caterina stepped over to the bed, and placed one hand gently on Abel's forehead. "I used to keep watch over Abel, when he was in the AX. I stood by his hospital bed more than once."

Astha nodded. "I'm…not really used to this sort of thing. I saw him injured in Venice, but I didn't visit him there for almost two days. When he stayed with me in the Empire…." She stopped.

"It's difficult." Caterina smiled again, still with that trace of sadness. "Abel was always such a difficult man, but…every time I saw him hurt, I never quite believed it. Even as he is, he seems so vital, so strong."

Astha hadn't really thought of it, but looking at the slender figure sprawled under the blanket, she knew that Caterina was right. Somehow, it was difficult to see him injured. She kept remembering the man who had walked out of a hospital in Venice with her, the man who had worked with her in the Empire, and reconciling him with the wounded invalid who lay before her was hard.

Caterina stood silent for a few moments, then sighed and turned away. "I must be going. I told the guards I wouldn't be here for longer than five minutes."

"I understand. But before you go….can you tell us our status? He'll want to know."

Caterina sighed. "You're right, he will want to know. However, I'm afraid I can't answer you." A rueful smile crossed her face. "I've heard nothing official since Petros gave his report."

"I understand. Thank you for stopping by." Astha hesitated, then asked, "Should I send you a message when he wakes?"

"No. It's better if you don't. After all, if he really isn't Abel, then I have no real reason to be concerned over him. The only excuse I had for this was that I was curious about him. After he wakes, there will probably be a reason for me to see him again." Caterina sighed, and then left. Astha returned to her vigil.

She didn't remember when she fell asleep, but she woke to a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Astha." The sound of her name, spoken softly, jerked her fully awake and upright.

Abel was conscious, sitting on the edge of the bed with a blanket wrapped around his bandaged shoulders. As her eyes opened, he smiled and sat back. "You know, you're going to get terribly sore if you sleep like that. You should probably get some rest in your own bed."

She did have a crick in her neck, but she ignored it as she stood. "My lord, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, really Astha." He looked up from where he was sitting. "Go get some rest."

She was tired enough to drop, but honor and pride kept her standing. "My lord, I promised…"

"I know." Abel rose and put a gentle hand on your shoulder. "I truly do appreciate that you've looked after me so carefully." He held up one bandaged wrist. "And that you tended to my injuries so well. But you need to take care of yourself as well. Please, go rest. I will be all right."

Astha looked at him. His face was still a little too pale for him, but his eyes were calm. He didn't look like he'd woken from a nightmare. "And what will you be doing?"

"Actually, I'll probably sleep a little more." Abel laughed, a sheepish note to his voice. "I know I've been asleep for a while, but I was thinking I'd like a little more rest. But I had to go to the bathroom, and then I saw you sitting there…well it seems very unfair to you. So please, go rest. Otherwise, I don't think I'll be able to sleep either."

Astha wasn't sure she accepted the argument, but she was also too tired to argue. She nodded, and went back to her own bed, in the sitting room. It only took a moment to remove her boots and jacket, but when she turned around, Abel's door was already shut. With a sigh, she settled back into the sheets. She was asleep before she'd even finished relaxing.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. Computer troubles and holidays…. And Abel is being stubborn…again._


	21. Chapter 21: Recovery

**Chapter Twenty-One: Recovery**

A faint coughing sound awoke Astha later. She blinked, then looked at the clock by the desk. The clock told her it was just after seven, and her own senses told her it was night. She turned her head. The door to Abel's room was open and there was light coming from the bathroom. Astha rose and walked over, stopping at the doorway.

Abel was standing at the sink. He had one hand resting on the counter beside it, his other hand over his mouth. As Astha watched, he coughed lightly a few more times, then lowered his hand and sighed. He straightened slowly, looking into the mirror, then reached up and began to fumble at the bandages wrapped around him.

Astha decided that was enough. She stepped forward into the room. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Abel's head swung around, and he stiffened, but then he relaxed. "Hey Astha. Did you rest well?"

"I'm fine. But you haven't answered my question." She eyed him, noting that he'd already unbound his wrists. They had healed over slightly, but they were still bruised, and marked with the slashes of raw wounds. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be removing those bandages yet."

Abel smiled. "Well, you know, it would be rather hard to take a bath with them on, really, and I feel like I could use one."

Astha sighed. "Maybe, but you're not in any condition to be moving around yet."

"Nonsense. I've been injured worse than this." Abel snorted lightly. "I'm certain I can handle at least a shower."

"And what about your ribs? You're going to be in real trouble if you move the wrong way and it damages you." She saw the look on his face. "Idiot. Did you even think about that?"

"Well, actually, I did." He paused, then spoke in a softer voice. "It's really all right. I'll be a few days healing, but the rib is at least set. I know that much." He smiled. "It really is all right. Besides, if something happens, I would like to be prepared."

Astha sighed. She felt uncomfortable with him moving around, but there was nothing she could say to dissuade him either. "Fine. But at least let me help you with that."

Abel flushed slightly. "I appreciate your concern, but it's really not necessary."

"Idiot. I just want to check the wounds." She shot him a glare. "As your subordinate, I'm responsible for seeing to your welfare." She reached up and began to unwind the bandages. "I take my responsibilities very seriously. If you have to be stubborn, then you should at least allow me to keep an eye on you."

"I see. Well then, I suppose I could use some help." There was silence between them for a moment, and when Abel spoke, his voice was much softer. "Since we're on the subject, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you all right?" Astha stopped, looking into his face. His eyes were gentle and concerned. "During the interrogation…"

"Why are you worried about me? You were the one they questioned."

"Well, yes but…you're very sensitive to silver, aren't you?" Abel reached down, and touched her wrist. "I thought Petros was careful with you, but still…even if he was, you were still exposed to silver for several hours, with those manacles. So I was concerned that you might be suffering some ill effects."

Astha blinked. In her concern for his condition, she'd never even stopped to consider that. She looked at her wrists. There wasn't even a mark on either arm. She didn't feel the cold aching numbness that had accompanied her first exposure to silver, nor did she feel sick at all. She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Ah." Abel nodded, but his eyes were still dark with concern. "Are you having any other problems?"

She knew what he meant. It had been over a week since she'd had her Aqua Vitae, but she didn't feel any illness. Certainly, she wasn't suffering from an urge to chase people down and bite them. At least, not beyond her urge to bite the Cardinal's head off. She stifled that thought. "No."

"That's good." Abel smiled suddenly, relief washing across his features. "That means that things are working out." He looked at her, and spoke softer. "I confess, I really was worried about the effect of the silver. But it appears…whether it's the Crusnik, or simply that the Bascilla hasn't reached that level again yet…it appears you're safe. I'm very relieved."

Astha ducked her head. She really had no idea what to say to him. With all he'd suffered in the past two days, he was still concerned over her welfare. She felt a surge of conflicting emotions. Anger at his stubbornness. Gratitude for his concern for her, mixed affection for him. Concern for him. Exasperation. She wasn't sure how to express any of it, and not sure she wanted to anyway. She bit her lip and concentrated on finishing unwinding the bandages. There were several places where they were stuck slightly to the wounds, and she had to be careful not to cause them to bleed again. Finally, she removed the last of the bandages. Her eyes drifted over the wounds. The bruising had spread, covering his chest and abdomen with black and purple splotches that wrapped around his rib cage and waist. The cuts that had been made were mostly scabbed over, but they were still raw and red around the edges, and the ones on his chest were bleeding slightly, where the bandage had broken or torn away the fragile protection. His shoulders were bruised less, but something about the way he stood and the set of them suggested that the muscles underneath were strained and sore. Seeing it, Astha fought back a snarl of anger.

"You know, it really is uncomfortable, having you stare at me like that." Abel's voice broke the tense silence between them. The gentle, slightly embarrassed teasing of his tone startled her into looking up. There was a small smile on his face. She could see the shadows of pain in his eyes, but overlaying them was the amusement and embarrassment that had touched his voice.

Astha looked away. "I should let you get your bath. Let me know when you're ready to replace the bandages."

Abel nodded. "Of course. I really do appreciate this."

Astha shook her head, not certain why his thanks made uncomfortable. "It's nothing." She stepped through the door and shut it behind her, then went to sit on the couch, her mind a jumble of confusing emotions and thoughts.

She was worried about him, and yet, that one teasing remark made it seem better. Despite her anger at what had happened, his easy acceptance and forgiveness of the incident made it impossible to fight. It was the same as it had been in Venice. She'd been angry, blaming herself and upset over how she'd treated him, but he'd only laughed it off. He'd simply accepted the incident as an accident and gone on. And he was doing the same thing now. It was part of what she admired about him, and part of what drove her crazy. She didn't understand how he managed to simply shrug off things like this. Why he wasn't angry.

Roughly, she turned her thoughts away from that path. There was no point going over it in her head too much. If it bothered her, the best course of action was to talk to him about it. She ran a hand absently through her hair, and it occurred to her that she hadn't had a bath in two days either. Her hair was beginning to get oily, and her skin was dry. Plus, she'd worn the same clothing for most of that time, and it was wrinkled and starting to smell a little funny. She stood, then walked over to her bags and pulled out one of her more casual outfits and a towel, as well as her personal effects. Hopefully, her partner would leave some hot water for her to use. She sighed, wishing she could have the luxury of her baths back home. The bath oils that were used in her home baths were perfect for relaxation and soothing overstressed nerves, and she could have used both at the moment. She did have a nicely scented shampoo and soap with her, but it just wasn't the same.

Minutes later, she heard the water shut off. She rose, then went into Abel's room to retrieve the box of bandages Caterina had left in there. After a few more minutes, Abel emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing clean trousers, and a towel thrown over his shoulders, but he was barefoot and his hair was still falling unbound across his back. Silver strands fell over his shoulders and into his face. He reached up and brushed them away from his face distractedly, then spotted her. A sheepish grin touched his face. "I can't seem to get it pulled back properly." He held up one hand with a black tie in it.

Astha snorted and took the hair tie from him. "What did you expect? Your shoulders are still injured. Here, I'll take care of it." She stepped behind him, pulling his long silver hair into a tail. It was harder than it looked, winding the thin band around the thick silver mane, but after a few false starts, she managed. "There. You can stop worrying about it."

"Thank you Astha." Abel turned, smiled at her.

She nodded, still uncertain how to handle his thanks. "It's not a problem. We should take care of those bandages now."

Abel winced. "Yes, I suppose so." He stood still while she reached over and retrieved the box, but his eyes were concerned. He laid a hand over hers and spoke softly. "I can do this, if you want. I don't want to be a burden to you Astha."

"Don't be an idiot." Astha looked up at him. "You can't even get your hair tied back. How the hell do you expect to properly manage the bandages? Stand still." She pulled a roll from box, and unwound the first few inches, then began to wind it around his waist. She wasn't as deft as Petros, but she thought she was doing it properly. "Let me know if it's too tight or too loose."

"It's fine." Abel stood still, letting her work, but after a moment, he spoke. "Astha, is there something wrong? You seem…well, you seem angry." One hand came up and rested lightly on her shoulder. "If you want to tell me what's bothering you…"

"What's bothering me?" Astha stopped, her hands holding the bandages at his chest. Her eyes went to the black bruising.

"Yes."

Astha sighed, the confusion she'd tried to ignore earlier returning full force. "You're right. I am angry. What's happened…" Her hands clenched suddenly. "I'm angry at that bastard for doing this to you. And…" She raised her eyes to glare at him. "I'm angry at you for letting it happen, for acting like it doesn't matter that they tortured and accused you." She looked away again, and her next words were softer. "And I'm angry at myself for not doing more to protect you. As your partner, it's my job to assist and guard you. But you've been protecting me instead. I feel like I've failed in my assignment."

"That isn't true. You haven't failed at all, and you shouldn't think that way." Abel's hands came up, to lightly grasp her shoulders. "I couldn't ask for a better partner. You've done very well, and I truly appreciate all you've done for me."

"I've done well? You had to give me your blood just to allow me to stay. And I stood by and did nothing while they beat you." Her eyes stuck on the bruises above the white bandages. "Exactly how is that doing well?"

Abel was silent a moment. "Do you remember, when the Earl of Memphis and Esther were taken prisoner, during that one incident?"

Astha blinked, jarred from her thoughts by the unexpected transition. "Of course I remember."

Abel nodded. "At that time, I wanted very much to rescue them. But you asked me to stop."

"Of course I did." Astha sighed. "If you'd tried to save them, you'd only have gotten captured or killed. Then what good would it have done? We wouldn't have been able to act later."

"Exactly. And that's precisely why I said you did well. You've maintained control, and because of that, we still have a chance to make peace possible. So, you shouldn't be angry with yourself."

Astha stared into the blue eyes, considering his words. "So. You're saying that you were the sacrifice this time? And that's supposed to make it all right?"

Abel laughed softly. "Well, I can't say I want to go through too much more of this, but yes, essentially."

Astha stared at the bandages in her hands, thinking about his words. She didn't like it, but his words rang true, and she understood the logic behind them. Finally she bowed her head slightly. "I understand. I'll let it go then." She started winding the bandages around his chest again.

Another whispered chuckle sounded from Abel. "That's good. I really was worried." There was a pause, and then he spoke again. "By the way, do you think we could sit down? I'm afraid I'm feeling just a bit shaky at the moment."

Astha blinked, then looked up. His eyes were still amused, and a faint smile touched the corner of his mouth, but she could see the strain lines in his face. Understanding turned to annoyance. "Idiot! Why didn't you say that earlier, instead of arguing with me?!" She growled, a wordless sound of frustration, then gently shoved him backward until he dropped into the sofa. She sat beside him, still holding the end of the bandage with one hand. "Sit still and let me finish this." She felt the faint shiver of amusement in the thin chest, and glared at him. "And stop laughing at me."

Abel shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really not laughing at you. I'm just relieved to hear you sound so much like yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous." Astha finished winding the bandage across his shoulders, and tied it off carefully. "I haven't been acting out of character at all." She sighed, then stood and stretched. Her bangs fell into her face, making her aware once more of her generally disheveled appearance. "I'm going to go take a bath. Try not to move too much or do anything foolish while I'm cleaning up."

Abel nodded, and leaned back into the sofa. Astha collected her clothing and towel, and strolled into the bathroom. She spotted a shirt lying by the sink, and took it back out to the other room, handing it to the man still sitting on the couch. "And put this on. I don't want to deal with you getting sick." It wasn't until after she'd given him the shirt and shut the bathroom door behind her that she realized how comfortable the exchange had been. She'd never once referred to him by title. She'd even been rather disrespectful to him. She flushed slightly, thinking of how the court would react if she were to address him in that fashion back home. And yet, it felt right. Though her behavior fell far short of how she should address a superior, it was exactly how she'd spoken to the man she called partner. After a moment, she sighed and resolved to be more careful outside of the rooms, then turned her attention to the bath.

Astha emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, feeling much more like herself. The soothing scents of her soap had revived her slightly, and just the feeling of being clean improved her mood. She strode back out into the living area, a towel wrapped around her long hair, enjoying the feel of clean garments and skin. She put her folded dirty clothing with her bags, then turned to look at her partner.

Abel was still sitting on the sofa. He'd put the shirt on, and was leaning back across the sofa, his head tilted over the back slightly, and his hands across his lap. His eyes were closed when she emerged, but as she stepped closer he opened them and smiled at her. "You look like you're feeling better."

"I am. But you still look like you feel terrible." It was true too. His face was still pale, even for him, and the bruises and cuts on his countenance stood out. Though he was smiling, she saw tiredness and pain in his eyes. "Honestly, how are you holding up?"

Abel's faint smile turned to a wry grimace. "Well, honestly, I'm a little bit sore. And I could really use something to eat, but I don't think our hosts have delivered dinner yet. And I confess, I'm not exactly up to looking for anything right at the moment."

Astha nodded. She looked at the bandages, covering the wounds on his wrists. "Are you healing all right?"

"Yes. It's fine really. A little slower than usual, but that's quite all right. I think perhaps it's safer."

Astha looked at him, then away. "You could activate your powers. They already know you have them, so why not?"

Abel sighed. "It's one thing for them to know that the Crusnik resides in my blood. It's quite another to give a demonstration in the Vatican. I really don't think that would be a very wise idea. Besides…" The faint smile returned to his face. "It really wouldn't do me any good. You see, it's rather like using the Bascilla in Methuselah blood. It could heal my wounds faster, but it takes energy. If there's no reserve to work from…"

Astha nodded. "Then you'll run the risk of the thirst."

"Yes." Abel's voice was quiet. "Or the risk of a feedback reaction. I've been through that once, and I don't think I want to try it again." He gave her a sheepish grin. "That really hurts, you know, and I couldn't stand up properly for a while."

Astha sat back. "And you're saying you don't have the reserves to speed up your healing?"

"That's correct." He met her eyes, still smiling. "It really is all right. Even though I usually heal faster than normal, I've gone slower before. You've even seen me do so, that one time…" He didn't mention the Venice incident specifically, but she knew what he meant.

Astha sighed. "I know. But I don't like having you so vulnerable here, in Vatican territory. It just makes me nervous." She looked away, then swallowed hard. "If it's a matter of power, my lord, I can…"

"No. That's simply out of the question." Abel shook his head, and the smile disappeared.

Astha felt a slow burn of anger start. "If you think that I can't handle it…"

"No." Abel's voice was quiet, and his eyes were solemn as his gaze met hers. "That isn't it. I truly believe you are capable….but, I don't want to ask it of you. Besides, I'm afraid it wouldn't help."

Astha blinked. "What do you mean? I thought…"

"Yes. But you said earlier, the silver didn't bother you." Abel looked away, but not before she saw the terrible flash of pain and shame in his eyes. "As a Crusnik, I require the Bascilla, not ordinary blood. If you aren't even reacting to silver, then it means your system simply hasn't recovered enough to supply the energy I'd need. Even if I were willing to do such a thing, I could drain you dry and still not have enough strength." He stood abruptly, and Astha could see the tension in the tall frame.

She rose and moved over to him. "What is it?"

His voice was low when he replied. "Talking about something like this…" His eyes moved slowly to hers. "It makes me sick, to think of draining a friend and partner, simply to heal my own wounds. It makes me feel…disgusting." He looked at one hand. "Like a monster."

She remembered the things he'd told her, and her own feelings about drinking his blood, a few days earlier, and she understood what he meant. "I'm sorry." She hadn't meant to upset him. She stepped back a little, then bowed. "I apologize for upsetting you, my lord. I won't bring it up again."

Abel turned to her again, and then smiled and reached out. "It's all right. You're really just trying to help." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And I do truly appreciate your willingness to help me. It's just…not that simple. So for now, I'll just recover at my own pace." He met her eyes, and then a glint of mischief flared in the blue depths. "However, if you're feeling very helpful, I wouldn't mind appropriating some extra dinner tonight. And a little extra sugar…"

Astha snorted. "We'll see. But you'd better not try to steal anything off of my plate tonight. Even if you are my superior, I need to eat to remain in shape to keep up with you." Despite everything, she felt a small, feral grin touch her mouth.

Abel laughed. "That's the spirit." His stomach grumbled, audible even to her, and he flushed slightly. "Although, I do hope they bring us something soon…"

An hour later, a priest delivered a tray of food. Though the man's face was impassive as he set the tray on the table, Astha saw his gaze flicker to her partner. Abel simply nodded and thanked him quietly, but his eyes were pensive as he watched the man leave. Astha moved to the tray and put some food on a plate for him. "What is it?"

Abel smiled faintly. "Well, I can't help worrying a little. That man was from the Inquisitorial department. Which means he'll probably report that I'm awake and moving around again. The question is who he'll report to."

Astha frowned. "You think they'll come for you again?"

Abel sighed and took the plate from her. "I don't know." He gave her a small smile again. "I really hope not, but the Cardinal di Medici can be very persistent, from what I've heard." He looked at the plate. "Thank you very much."

Astha bowed. "I'm in your service, my lord." She caught the look in his eyes, and let the formality drop. "You should eat, tovarish. You need to regain your strength." She smiled, a little ferally. "I trust I won't have to make you eat this time."

Abel laughed. "No, no, not at all. Actually, I'm very hungry." He turned his attention to the plate, and began to eat with a focused concentration that startled her. By the time Astha had filled her own plate, he was almost halfway through. Astha stared at him for a moment, then elected to leave enough for him to have second helpings. Abel saw, and nodded to her plate as she sat down. "You really ought to eat more yourself."

Astha shook her head. "I'm really not that hungry. This is all I want." It was actually true. She'd never been a heavy eater, and even with the change in her metabolism she didn't need all that much. Besides, they'd been given bread and cheese, with some fruits and vegetables, and Astha simply wasn't interested in that kind of food. She was primarily a meat eater, when at home, and though she wasn't one to turn up her nose at what was offered, she also didn't want much of it.

Abel stopped for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, it's not a good idea to shirk your meals. You could get sick that way, especially with your other source of energy blocked."

Astha looked down. "It's really fine. I've never been a big eater." She eyed the plate, with two slices of bread, a few pieces of cheese, and an apple. "This is actually a bit more than I'd usually want." She gestured to the tray. "You should go ahead and finish that, if you can."

"If you say so." Abel returned his attention to his own plate. He finished his last apple, then leaned forward to take the tray. Astha saw him flinch, and jumped upright, moving forward to hand him the food platter. Abel smiled. "Thank you. I seem to have a bit of trouble reaching it."

"You shouldn't be bending or leaning over too much." Astha sighed. "Even if your ribs are set, you could hurt yourself, and then where would we be?"

"There is that." Abel's blue eyes were shining with suppressed amusement. Astha was pleased to note the recovery of his spirits as both of them returned to their dinner.

It was only after Abel had finished every bite on his plate that Astha ventured to speak. "If I may ask my lord, what are our plans beyond this point?"

Abel chuckled. "I've told you before, you needn't be so formal, at least not in a setting like this." He didn't really give her time to reply, his mind already leaping forward to answer her question. "As for our plans…I suspect we'll simply have to wait and see what the results of this incident are. We still have two weeks to go before we return home, so I'm not quite ready to attempt an independent movement yet. It's better if we can get them to move things forward at this point."

"So we're simply waiting again?" Astha grimaced, looking at her empty plate. She really did hate waiting. Then she shrugged and set it aside. "I suppose I have no problem with that, for now. After all, it will give you more time to recover, and that can't be a bad thing."

"There is that." Abel smiled at her. "It's good to see you've finally developed some patience, Astha."

She whirled around, ready to deliver a scathing comment, and saw the glitter of humor in his eyes. She pulled back, heaving an exaggerated sigh that had only a hint of real exasperation in it. "Really, you're enough to try anyone's patience. Fortunately, I've always been a very calm individual." She went to her bags, and unpacked a book from among the clothing. She eyed her partner, still sitting on the sofa. "You should get some more rest."

He shrugged, very carefully. "Well, I don't think I feel like sleeping. However, if you don't mind getting me a book from my bags, I think I'll read for a bit as well."

Astha suppressed a growl, then stood up and went to his room. "Any book in particular?"

"No. I just want something to focus on. It can be whatever is handy."

Astha selected a dark leather book at random, then returned and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thank you." He reached up carefully, and took the volume from her, then settled back against the couch, opening it with a slightly distracted air. Astha watched him for a moment, then returned to her own reading. When she looked up, some time later, he was asleep, leaning against the couch cushions. He'd been leaning against the back, but somehow he had managed to slide sideways, so that he was sprawled across the sofa with his head on one of the armrests. The book was lying haphazardly across his lap. His face was relaxed, his breathing quiet and even. Astha stared at him for a moment, then stood and took the top blanket off her bed. Carefully, she took the book and put it on the table, then draped the blanket over her partner. Abel didn't stir, and Astha sighed slightly. She was almost getting used to putting her partner to bed after a rough day. She chuckled slightly at the thought, imagining him as an oversized child, then brushed it away. She knew he had to be tired. Even with his constitution, he'd had a rough few days. As she stepped back, she looked at his sleeping face. It struck her how vulnerable he looked, but also how, even in sleep, she could see the marks of strain and worry. Lines that disappeared for most people in their dreams seemed to permanently mark him, even with his youthful appearance. She sighed again, and returned to her reading.

An hour later, she heard a soft moan from the couch. She looked up to see his face, tense and disturbed. She put her book aside, then came to kneel by the side of the couch. Abel moaned again, and she saw his body tense slightly. She reached forward and carefully put one hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Tovarish?"

Abel's eyes opened. He blinked a few times, then sat up, one hand going to his face. To her relief, he looked less traumatized than he did confused. "Astha?"

"You fell asleep. I didn't intend to disturb you, but it seemed like you might be having ill dreams." She sat back, looking into his face.

"Ah…." His eyes went far away for a moment, then came back to her. "Thank you."

Astha snorted. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself any worse." She stopped for a moment, then spoke more gently. "Was it a bad one?" She meant to ask if it had been the one that had shaken him so badly in Albion, but she couldn't quite voice it aloud, not here where there might be enemies listening.

Abel understood her. "No. Not like that. Just…well…" He trailed off, but his right hand absently fingered the bandages on his left wrist.

Astha grimaced. "Tovarish…" She stopped, unable to put words to her feelings. She didn't want to ask him if he had been tortured again in his dreams, or if he had suffered his own death again. She was worried about what might be going through his head, but she wasn't sure she wanted to force him to voice his pain aloud. It had been difficult enough for both of them in Albion. Here, where they had to be careful not to cause any trouble, it was much harder.

Abel saw the look on her face. One hand came forward and gently touched her shoulder. "Astha…" He waited until she looked up at him. "It's all right. It wasn't really that bad. Besides…" he hesitated, looking away. "You were here to help me. Somehow, it was…easier, because I knew you'd promised to help me." He laughed, a little sheepishly. "I really don't understand it, but…" He turned back to face her, his eyes alight with a gentle smile that somehow smoothed all the lines of care away. "Thank you for waking me. For keeping your word. It…truly does help."

"It's fine." Astha flushed slightly, then rose to her feet, looking away from the man sitting on the sofa. "I'm honored to be able to assist you." There was an odd silence for a moment, and then Astha spoke again. "You should probably get some more rest."

She heard him shift on the couch. "Well, I don't really feel tired. But you do have a point. However…" A hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to find him standing behind her. He smiled. "I thought perhaps I should return your blanket. It's very comfortable, but you probably want it more than I do." His tone was light, teasing, and Astha relaxed again.

She took the blanket from him and offered him a smile. "Honestly, why would you think I'd need a blanket?" She sighed and tossed it back on the bed. "However, I appreciate your courtesy."

Abel chuckled. "I'm glad. I think though, that I will take your suggestion and go rest." He looked into her eyes. "It's good to see you've recovered as well." Before she could respond, he turned and walked quietly into his room.

Astha stood staring after him. She wondered what he meant, if he'd noticed more of her discomfort and unhappiness than she thought. Somehow, it would be very much like him. She shoved the thought away, then settled back down with her book. But even as she returned to reading, she had to admit she felt better than she had. The weight of anger and helplessness had vanished somehow. She looked up at the closed door of Abel's room for a moment. Somehow, without even too much effort, he had managed to make things easier. She smiled, and returned to her reading. If he was half as effective at soothing the wounds between the Vatican and the Empire as he'd been tonight for her, then they'd actually have peace within a year.


	22. Chapter 22: Discussion with the Pope

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Discussion with the Pope**

They'd just finished redressing Abel's wounds the next evening when the door opened, and Petros walked in. Abel and Astha both blinked as the Inquisitor marched into the room and shut the door behind him. His face was set in a troubled scowl that made Astha tense. Abel quickly fastened the last button on the loose shirt he was wearing, then turned to face the other man with a calm expression. "Inquisitor Petros. To what do we owe the honor of your presence this evening?"

Petros stared at him for a moment, then spoke. "His Holiness wishes to speak with you. You will accompany me immediately."

"His Holiness?" Abel raised one eyebrow. Then he smiled at the Inquisitor. "Well, I certainly don't want to keep him waiting. However, I hardly think it would be appropriate for me to show up in this condition. Perhaps you could give me a moment to find something more presentable?"

The frown on Petros face deepened, but he nodded. "I will give you that. But I advise you to hurry. And you should be warned, you will be checked for weapons before leaving this room."

"I understand." Abel turned to Astha. "Astha, you need to change as well, don't you?"

Astha took a quick look at the outfit she was wearing. It was a simple set of pants and a shirt. Not as informal as she'd have worn for enforcers work or a casual day at home, but certainly not something she'd have worn to an audience in the Imperial Palace either. She nodded.

"All right, then why don't you use the bath room? I'll just change in my room and use the basin in there for the last bits of clean up." Astha started to protest, but he waved her to the door. "It's all right. I really don't need that much in the way of washing up. It will be quite all right. Besides, Brother Petros did tell us to hurry, and this will be much faster." He vanished into his room and shut the door.

Astha paused a moment to remove one of her formal outfits from her bags, then went to the bathroom. She'd chosen the varied light and dark purple that was one of her preferred outfits. Purple was one of her house colors. Gold hemmed the edges of the outfit, and the colors were subdued enough not to clash with anything her partner might be wearing. Underneath the short sleeved jacket she wore the white shirt she'd chosen earlier that night. She shook back her hair, then decided to leave it down. She brushed it, and ran a damp cloth lightly over her face to clean up. She debated about make up, but she wasn't that fond of it, and here in the Vatican, she doubted it mattered. She gave her appearance a quick look over, and then returned to the outer room.

Abel's, or rather Constantine's, door was still shut. Petros was sitting on the sofa with a black scowl etched across his face and his arms folded. As Astha emerged, he pinned her with a fierce stare. "Your Ambassador seems to be taking a while."

"It takes time. Besides, he isn't moving as fast as he normally does. His bandages are probably still causing him difficulty, to say nothing of the wounds themselves." Astha returned his glare with one of her own. "I can go tell him you're impatient, but I doubt he'll go any faster."

Anger deepened in his eyes. "The man I knew would have healed from such wounds long before this."

Astha snorted. "He probably had more resources available to speed the healing. But he's not activating his powers here, and he has nothing else to speed his healing. What the hell did you expect to happen?"

Petros nodded. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Are you like him?" he caught her look of confusion. "Do you carry the powers he does? The 'Crusnik' as he called it?"

Astha looked away. "No I don't."

Petros rose to his feet, and moved to her side. Before she could protest, he took one wrist and pushed back the sleeve. His scowl deepened. "You have no mark of the silver I bound you with. You say you need the pills we took from you, and yet I have seen no evidence of any adverse affects. How is that possible?"

"Let go of me." Astha glared. Petros met her glare, but released her wrist. She glared at him for a moment more, the sighed in exasperation, looking towards her partner's closed door. "He gave me his blood, then used his power to block mine. I don't know how it works, but he's keeping me stable for our time here." The admission bothered her, but she suspected that it was what Constantine would have told this man. She knew her partner trusted Petros, and she was learning to trust his judgment.

The Inquisitor nodded. "I see." He turned back to the door. He was still frowning, but Astha sensed that it was the look of a man putting all the pieces together, not a man who was angry.

Astha considered what she knew of the man standing before her. He was rough, violent, and definitely hot-tempered. And the memory of how close he'd come to killing her at their first meeting was still on her mind. Despite that, she almost liked him. Underneath the harsh exterior, she sensed honor, and a good mind. He had firm convictions, which she understood, but he also had enough sense and intelligence to understand things, and be willing to broaden his views when faced with new concepts or information. He had courage, and though she suspected he was one to rush into things headlong, she also guessed he could be patient when he had to be. In some ways, it was as though looking at him was like looking at a male, mirror version of herself. She couldn't swear she understood him, and they'd certainly been on opposite sides in the past, but she thought that they had the potential to get along. Despite the tempers they both possessed. The thought led her to tap his arm. He looked at her. "What is it?"

"I'd like to ask you a question." She tried to keep her tone matter of fact, but still polite.

"Very well." He turned his attention to her. "Ask."

Astha turned to look at her partner's door. "Why are you supporting us? Not that I don't appreciate what you've done, but I wonder why. You know the truth. You could expose his identity. But you seem to be protecting it." She turned back and met the blue eyes with her own.

His scowl deepened. "You question me about that?"

"I just want to understand." She saw the anger in his expression, met it with a level stare. "I'm not questioning your honor. I just want to know what's going on." She stopped a moment, considering her words, then continued. "You are an Inquisitor. As I understand it, you are a part of Cardinal di Medici's troops. Why would you aid us?"

There was a heavy silence for a moment, then Petros shifted uncomfortably. "The Pope has decided to support you, to encourage relations between you people and mine. Though I serve the Cardinal, my first oaths are to God and to His Holiness. Thus, since it is his wish, I will stand beside him. And I will not oppose you. However…" He turned a fierce glare on her. "I will not hesitate to strike you down if you should so much as breathe a threat about his Holiness."

"I won't threaten him." She sighed. "Despite what you may believe, we don't actually hate the Pope in my country. We simply don't trust the Vatican as a whole. But…" She hesitated a moment. "Why did you help us when we were first here? We hadn't come before the Pope at that time."

The scowl deepened. "I protected you then because it was he who asked me, and because he did not attempt to lie to me. Because he showed honor, even though it cost him. And now…" Petros shifted again. When he spoke, his voice was very low, and thoughtful. "Only a fool would walk into this situation, knowing the risks. Or perhaps a truly brave man. Only a man bent on suicide would go quietly with the Inquisition, especially when he represents the Empire of the Night. However…." Petros paused a moment, looking at the closed door. "The man I knew as Abel Nightroad would have done both those things, even as he went to the Empire as a representative of the Church. He was a fool, but…he was also a good man. He had honor, courage, and strength. And he had faith. Despite the fact that I did not agree with many of his choices, I still believe he was a true servant of God. And though I do not understand him, I was honored to stand beside him in battle. Your Ambassador is the same man. I do not trust your Empire, nor your Empress of the Night. However, for the sake of God's servant, who bled for both of us, I will give him the trust and respect I once gave Father Nightroad."

Astha nodded. Petro's words put her at ease. He'd been absolutely honest in his speech, and she sensed that he truly did value the man she called partner. She thought a moment, then faced him squarely. "I'd like to have a truce between the two of us, for his sake. I won't ask you to go against your vows to the Church, but if peace is going to happen, there's no reason why it can't start between us."

Petros met her eyes. "You are aware, it may become my duty as an Inquisitor to do what I did three nights past. Or I might do more than that." The unspoken threat hung in the air.

Astha gave him one of her hunting smiles. "So? It might become my duty as his guard, or in the service of the Empire, to fight with you as well. But still, I'd rather count you among my allies until the time comes."

"I accept your terms." Petros matched her smile with one of his own. "Until time decrees otherwise, I will bear you no hostility."

The door opened just then, and Constantine emerged, fussing with the cuffs of his jacket. He gave Petros an apologetic smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm afraid it took me a little longer than I expected to get ready." He turned his head slightly. "Are you ready Astha?"

"I am. We were only waiting for you, my lord."

"I see." He looked at the two of them, his eyes curious. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Astha shook her head. "It's nothing my lord. The Inquisitor and I were simply discussing a few things."

"Indeed. Your assistant agreed to enlighten me on certain matters." Astha was beginning to get the feeling that Petros scowled more as a habit than anything else, because he was still wearing a small frown, though his tone wasn't particularly angry.

"I see. Well, as long as it was nothing serious, then I suppose I won't worry about it." Constantine straightened his jacket, then turned to Petros. "I believe we're ready now."

"Very well. Come with me." Petros turned and marched out the door. Constantine followed him, and Astha took up the rear, carefully remaining at a respectful distance.

Petros led them through the Vatican halls at a quick pace. After a few minutes, Astha realized they were going to a completely different location than the one Caterina had led them to. She drew up a mental map of the place, using directions and locations within the building that she'd seen either in her previous visit, or during their current stay. She thought they might be heading into a more private wing of the Vatican complex, but she couldn't be sure. She'd only seen Caterina's offices the last time, and only public areas this trip. All she was certain of was that this wasn't the way to the main audience hall they'd gone to three nights ago, nor was it the way to the interrogation chamber they'd been released from. Finally, she let it go with a sigh. Constantine could probably tell her where they were going, but she wasn't about to ask him. After all, he was supposed to know even less than she did.

After several turns and long hallways, Petros stopped outside a door. It was a single door, though a rather large and ornate one, but it looked like the type of door that would be on someone's office or personal rooms. The Inquisitor lifted one hand to knock, then abruptly stopped. The perpetual frown on his face deepened. Constantine took two steps forward, then also stopped. Astha saw the apprehension that crossed his face and moved quickly to stand beside him. "What is it?"

Constantine gestured to the closed door. "Listen."

Astha tilted her head. Within the closed room, she could hear a man's voice. It sounded rough and angry, and not at all like the Pope. Abruptly, Astha recognized it. The voice on the other side was that of the Cardinal di Medici. Though she couldn't hear the words, she could tell he sounded upset. Certainly, to be projecting his voice recognizably through the thick wooden door, he had to be shouting. Astha tensed.

Constantine turned to Petros. "My lord Inquisitor? Is there some problem?"

Petros growled. "I was ordered to bring you to His Holiness as soon as possible. However, my orders do not include the presence of the Cardinal."

"I see." Constantine turned to the door. "I don't wish to interrupt a meeting between the Cardinal and His Holiness. However, if my presence was requested…it would be rude to make His Holiness wait for my arrival any more than I already have." He considered for a moment, then bowed slightly to Petros. "I'm afraid I'm too uncertain of the rules of conduct for this situation. If you don't mind Brother Petros, I will leave the decision of how we conduct ourselves in your hands."

Petros scowled at him, then frowned at the door. Finally, he put one hand on the door handle. "My orders are to bring you to His Holiness, and that is what I will do. Come with me." He shoved the door open decisively and marched inside.

The Pope was seated on a large chair on the far side of the room. To Astha's surprise, he was wearing simple white robes, only slightly more ornate than a regular priest's cassock, and his head was bare. The Cardinal di Medici was standing in the center of the room. Both men looked up at their entry. The Pope's face brightened. "Brother Petros."

Francesco's face darkened. "What is the meaning of this? You dare to bring _vampires_ into the private quarters of His Holiness?"

"Brother, please…" The young Pope waited until Francesco turned to face him, then spoke quietly. "It's really all right. I asked him to bring them."

Petros stepped forward and bowed, and Constantine mirrored the movement, gesturing for Astha to do the same. The Pope gestured with one hand, and Petros looked up. "Holiness, forgive me for my delay in returning."

Constantine straightened. "If I may speak, Holiness?"

"Yes, of course."

Constantine smiled ruefully. "I fear that our delay in answering your summons is my fault. I confess, I was not prepared to respond when your Inquisitor came to our rooms, and it took me some time to get properly attired. I do apologize for any inconvenience you had in waiting for us."

"It's really quite all right. But thank you for explaining it to me." He might have said more, but Francesco interrupted him, his face dark red with anger.

"Holiness, this is _not_ all right. How can you bring such creatures into your presence? They are all heretics. Besides that, surely I don't need to remind you that this man still stands accused of being a traitor to the Vatican?" He threw out an arm to point at Constantine.

Alessandro blinked. "I know you've accused him brother, but…there's no proof of him having been that priest. And besides…" he turned his head to look at Brother Petros. "Didn't you say that you had proof that he couldn't be Father Nightroad?"

Petros bowed his head. "I did. I've presented my words to His Excellency."

"Indeed." Francesco's face was still set in a scowl, but Astha could sense the sudden smugness in his expression. "Since we're discussing the matter, I'd like to see this so-called proof for myself." He turned to face Constantine squarely. "My Inquisitor says that you bear scars from an earlier injury, whereas we have observed on several occasions that Father Nightroad healed cleanly from all his injuries." A sarcastic smile touched the corner of his mouth. "Brother Petros is a good Inquisitor, but I'd like to verify his claim."

Constantine's face remained impassive, but Astha saw the sudden tension in his frame. When he spoke, his voice was level and mild, but she could hear the undercurrent of strain in it. "Your Excellency, I have already stated that I will cooperate with you, and answer your questions. However, I do not believe that this is the proper time or place for me to give you what you ask of me."

"Is that so? Or is it that you have something to hide?" Francesco's face was smug, cruel. Astha wanted to leap forward and hit him, preferably hard enough to break his neck, but she forced herself not to move. She knew that restraint was just as important now as it had been earlier.

The Pope stepped forward and raised a hand. "Brother…I really think you're taking things too far this time…I mean, he has a point…."

Francesco turned his head and leveled a cold stare at the younger man. "There is no such thing as 'too far'. If we had been as strict as we should have been, the traitors who were in our ranks and serving Rosenkreutz would have been arrested far sooner. I see no reason to become complacent because they appear to have vanished." He turned back to Constantine. "Well?"

Constantine stood quiet a moment then turned and bowed, carefully, to the Pope. "Holiness, if I may say something to you."

"Yes of course."

"Thank you." Constantine straightened. Astha saw the swiftly suppressed discomfort in the blue eyes. "If His Excellency truly wishes to see what Inquisitor Petros saw, I will comply. However, I fear that to do so, I will have to undress somewhat. If you wish, I can answer him now, or I will take my leave of you this evening, so as not to give offense. I know that you requested my presence, and I am honored by it, but I believe that the Cardinal and I should clear up this misunderstanding. However, I do have a request to make, of both him and you, Holiness."

"I see. Well, it depends on the request, but I don't suppose there is any harm in asking. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Let Father Nightroad rest in peace." Constantine's voice was soft, but there was a wealth of emotion in his voice. "I am not my brother. Also…I believe the Cardinal has twice accused us of being heretics. It is true that we do not follow the church. However, we have had little opportunity in the Empire to even know anything about your institution. I would appreciate it if we could avoid being arrested for that."

Alessandro blinked. "That's all?" His face settled into a thoughtful expression. "That seems…very fair." He drew himself up, and faced Francesco, his eyes oddly mature. "What he's asking is very reasonable. I think, Brother, that you should leave him alone."

Francesco turned almost as red as his robes. In a carefully controlled voice, he spoke. "If Your Holiness insists on it, I have no choice but to abide by your decision. However, I have yet to see the proof I requested. Until then, any such request is void." Astha could hear the fury lacing his words. She shifted slightly, ready to move to protect her superior. She heard a slight rustle behind her, and realized that Petros was also moving. She forced herself to relax. She didn't want to break a truce that was only hours old.

"That is true." Constantine's voice was soft. "Holiness…" He waited until the Pope turned to him. "If you wish, I would be willing to answer Cardinal di Medici's demand now. However, as I have already stated, I don't wish to offend. Would you prefer that I take my leave of you this evening?"

The Pope blinked, then fidgeted slightly and looked away. "Actually…well, I'd still like to speak with you. I mean…I haven't gotten to ask you what I was hoping to yet. If it's not too much trouble for you, I don't really mind if you answer him here." He blushed, abruptly turning scarlet. "I mean…unless…if it's too embarrassing…"

Constantine smiled lightly. "It is a little embarrassing, however, if Your Holiness wishes me to remain, then I will oblige." He reached up and began to undo the buttons on his jacket. "Lady Astha, if you would assist me?"

"Of course, my lord." Astha stepped forward and took the jacket as he gingerly slipped it free of his shoulders. She looked into the blue eyes, and saw the tension there. "Are you all right, my lord?"

"It's fine." Constantine's voice was a soft whisper of sound as he undid the cuffs of his shirt, and reached up to undo the collar. Astha stood beside him wordlessly, but she could feel her teeth grinding in frustration. She was fairly certain that the only purpose of the Cardinal's request was to humiliate her partner. It would have been a rude request even had Constantine not been an ambassador, and had they been in their own rooms. To request it like this was shameful. But he was apparently allowing it for reasons of his own, and she certainly wasn't going to question him here. Still, she hated the thought of having him reveal his vulnerability here, in the Cardinal's presence.

Constantine finished with the buttons on the shirt, and eased it off his shoulders and down his back. Astha took over and drew it off his arms, as she'd seen and felt her servants do for her. She heard the Pope gasp as the bandages were revealed. Francesco's face darkened. "What is that?"

Constantine gave him a small, cold smile. "Your Excellency may recall that I have some prior injuries. I'm afraid I haven't quite healed yet." He reached up to where the bandage was tied, then winced. "Lady Astha I'm afraid I'll have to ask for your assistance with this."

"Of course." Astha turned to look for a place to set his discarded shirt and jacket. Normally, she'd have draped them over a chair or table, but this wasn't a normal setting.

Petros stepped forward with a growl. "Give me those. I will hold them for now."

Astha hesitated for a moment, then handed him the shirt and jacket. She trusted the truce they had made. Besides, he was an honorable man. As she turned back to Constantine, she was gratified to see Petros fold the clothing roughly over one arm. She reached up to his shoulder and undid the knot, then carefully began to unwind the bandages from around him.

There was an odd noise from the Pope's direction as the bruises across Constantine's shoulders and chest were revealed. Astha understood. Looking at those wounds made her uncomfortable as well. The deep black had faded some, but his shoulders and chest were still covered with an ugly patchwork of blue, purple, and fading yellow-brown. She glanced up out of the corner of her eye, and saw that the young man had gone very pale. Somehow, it made her think a little better of him.

She unwound the bandages to where they crossed over the broken ribs, then stopped. "Is this far enough, my lord?"

"Yes, I believe so." Constantine raised his face. Astha could see the strain in his eyes, and it angered her again. No matter how calm he seemed, she could see that this was difficult for him. But he only turned his head to face Cardinal di Medici. "Your Excellency? The proof you requested is here, if you would care to look." He raised one hand to touch his chest. "It's a bit faded, I'm afraid, but the scar you wanted to see is here."

Francesco scowled, then stepped forward until her was less than a foot away. He glared at the center of Constantine's chest for a moment, then roughly removed one glove and laid the hand over the scarred area. Constantine went rigid, but he didn't move as the Cardinal ran his palm over the scar. Francesco ran his fingers over the faded marks a few times, then suddenly Astha saw him apply pressure. He shoved hard, jerking his hand sideways as he did, with enough force that one or two of the almost healed scabs broke again. Constantine gasped and staggered, his face going white. Astha leapt to catch him, steadying him with a grip on his arm and shoulders. She was about to voice a rather violent protest when another voice beat her to it.

"Brother! That's enough!" The Pope stepped forward, his eyes large with shock. "You really…you don't have to go that far!"

Francesco stepped back, wiping the blood from his fingers with a look of disgust. Then he turned and bowed to the younger man. Astha could see the simmering fury in his eyes. "I beg your pardon if you feel I have overstepped my bounds Holiness. However, I wanted to be certain that this wasn't a hoax or a clever illusion of a scar."

"Be that as it may…." Alessandro stopped a moment, then spoke again. "Well, what did you find?"

"There does appear to be a genuine injury. However, I find it curious that is should be placed almost exactly where the wound that killed Father Nightroad appeared." The Cardinal turned to Constantine. "Perhaps you could clear up that little mystery for us."

"Well, I suspect it simply has to do with vulnerability." Constantine straightened away from Astha's support, his expression resuming it's calmness. "I believe you mentioned that Abel was extremely hard to kill. I suspect that the similarity in wounds is simply due to that. I did nearly die from mine. I was lucky that a friend saved my life."

"I see. And just where did you happen to acquire such an injury?" di Medici looked about ready to attack someone, but Constantine faced him down calmly.

"In the argument with my brother, the one I told you of before. There was an explosion, I believe, and something hit me." Constantine's face was thoughtful. He saw the Cardinal's expression and sighed. "I wish I could tell you more, but I'm afraid I remember nothing of it. I didn't regain consciousness until much later."

Francesco's face darkened with a scowl. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the Pope stepped between them. The young man was still pale, but Astha saw the resolve in his eyes as he looked from one to the other. "Brother, that's enough. You promised you wouldn't question him anymore if he showed you the proof you asked for. Since he has…I really think you should leave him alone now."

Francesco turned crimson. "You intend to protect these…creatures?"

The younger man swallowed hard, but he didn't back down. "Yes. I do. I realize, I don't know much about them but…that's why I want to speak with them. I want…I want to know them better." The Pope looked his older brother in the eyes. "I know…I know you don't like them but please…stop this. He's done everything you asked. Let it go."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Cardinal di Medici bowed stiffly. "Very well. I will abide by the wishes of Your Holiness." He straightened.

"Thank you." Alessandro hesitated a moment then spoke again. "If you don't mind…I'd like to speak with them alone now."

"You can't really think I'd leave you alone with these vampires, Holiness."

"Well…Brother Petros can stay. He can protect me. But really, I don't think I need it. So…"

"If you insist. I'll take my leave of you then." Francesco bowed one more time, then turned and headed for the door, shooting Constantine one last glare that would have blistered paint at twenty yards. Then he disappeared through the door and shut it behind him. Astha breathed a sigh of relief.

Constantine also sighed. "I'm glad that's over." He bowed to the Pope, still standing before him. 'Thank you, Your Holiness. If you'll give me a moment to get dressed again, please, and then we can speak properly."

"Of course. I…thank you, for being so polite." Astha reached up and gently cleaned the blood off of Constantine's chest, then began to wind the bandages back around him. The Pope watched for a moment, then spoke, his voice soft and full of regret. "Those injuries…they look so bad. Did…did my brother do that to you?"

Constantine nodded. His voice was gentle when he replied. "Yes. I'm afraid he did."

"I'm sorry." The Pope looked away, his face unhappy. "I know…I should have tried to stop him…but I…I wasn't sure…and he, well what he was asking…"

"It's all right." Constantine smiled at the young man. "His Excellency had a reasonable concern. And I've gone through worse."

Astha finished the bandages and took the shirt and jacket back from Petros. Constantine took the shirt and began to pull it on. He winced a little, and Astha took over to help him ease it over his shoulders and the bandages. He buttoned it carefully, wincing once again as he fastened the cuffs over the still battered wrists.

Alessandro watched him. His eyes were still sad. As Constantine looked up, the young Pope met his eyes. "I'm really…very sorry. You've been very polite, but my brother…" There was pleading in his gaze now. "I know he hurt you but…really, he's not a bad person. He just…he worries, and sometimes…he gets a little out of control. So please…"

"It's all right, Holiness." Constantine smiled, then moved forward until he was standing close to the younger man. He reached out, carefully, and touched the youth's shoulder. "I understand, I think. His Excellency must worry for the sake of the church, even as our own nobles worry about the Empire. And also, he worries for you, his brother." The Pope stared at him, and Constantine tilted his head, affection and memory in the blue eyes. "I have a sister myself, who works in the Imperial Court. And I worry about her a great deal. I know I would be very upset if I thought something threatened her. Perhaps His Excellency is the same way."

Alessandro stared at him. Then he bowed his head. "Thank you. For understanding."

"You're welcome." Constantine blinked, then appeared to finally register the fact that he was holding the Pope by one shoulder. He withdrew his hand and stepped back, bowing slightly. "I apologize for my familiarity."

"It's all right. I really don't like a lot of formality." Alessandro smiled, then gestured to a table and set of chairs nearby. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you." Constantine moved over, then settled into a seat, waiting until the Pope had seated himself. "If I may ask, what was it you wished to speak with me about, Holiness?"

"Well, I…" The Pope fidgeted, looking away for a moment. To Astha's surprise, he was actually blushing somewhat. "The truth is, it wasn't really anything specific. I just…well, back when I was in Londinium a few years ago, I realized there was a lot I didn't understand. And I wondered if maybe…maybe the same was true about the Empire. I mean…everyone says you're dangerous, and they say bad things about you. But sister…Lady Caterina, I mean…she was friends with some people from there, and they didn't seem that bad. And then you came…and you've been so patient…. I decided I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to get to know you better. To know more about the Empire. That's why…"

"I see." Constantine nodded. "Well, I can't claim to be an expert on everything in the Empire, or to represent everyone who lives there, but I'll do the best I can. However, if this is an informal talk, may I make a request of you, Holiness?"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned that you aren't fond of formality. The truth is, I'm not that fond of it myself. So, I'd take it as a great honor if you would call me by name."

"By name? You mean, just Constantine?" The Pope stared at him. "It seems, well, slightly rude somehow."

"Not at all. I actually prefer my name to my title. After all 'Lord Ambassador of the Empire' sounds terribly long-winded and pompous to me." Constantine smiled sheepishly. Then his face became serious, and he went on in a softer voice. "Besides, I'd like to believe that we can be friends, Holiness, and for that, it truly is better to use names, isn't it?"

"It is." The Pope smiled again. "You're right. But in that case…well, I'd appreciate it if you'd use my name as well. I mean…we might upset people if you called me by name in the main church, but talking like this…I don't mind if you call me Alessandro. Or even Alec."

"Alec?" Constantine blinked.

"It's what my sister calls me. Brother is always so formal, but sometimes my sister would call me Alec. It was my name before I became Pope, and she used to use it to make me feel better."

"I see." Constantine settled back in his chair. "Well, I don't think I can presume far enough to call you by Lady Caterina's name, however…" He bowed his head slightly. "I would be honored to call you Alessandro."

"Thank you." Alessandro stared at him. "You know, you really are a lot like him. Father Nightroad, I mean. Aside from your appearance, it's very easy to tell you're related."

"Ah. You knew him then?" Constantine's face went still, his eyes focused on the young man sitting across from him. Astha saw his hand clench under the table, though he appeared relaxed otherwise.

"Not well. He worked for sister, and I think she sent him out quite a lot. But I met him sometimes, when he was here, or when sister assigned him as one of my guards for a progress or something." He smiled fondly. "He was…always kind. Sister used to call him a klutz, and an idiot, but I think it was just a joke between them. But he…he was one of the few priests I never felt awkward around. He was always so polite, and gentle. I know…he was an incredible fighter. Sister told me. But…he was always easy to be around. I wasn't ever sure why. But…." The Pope's eyes darkened.

"Is something wrong?" Constantine sat up, and leaned forward to touch the young man's hand lightly. "If speaking of Abel bothers you…"

"It isn't that. I was simply thinking…well, sometimes, when I saw him, there was something sad in his eyes. He talked about things, once or twice, that made me wonder what had happened to him, to make him so sad. But I never…I never got up the courage to ask him. And then…he…he died for me." The young man's face was forlorn.

"Ah." Constantine nodded, his own expression grave. "Actually, Her Majesty Queen Esther said something similar to me."

"She did?" The Pope looked up.

"She did. And I will tell you what I told her. My brother was a good man. He was very strong, and he was willing to defend what he believed in. So, no matter how he died, he did so defending something important to him. And if that was you, then it means he considered you to be worth saving. And to be honest, having met with you, I quite agree with him. So you shouldn't be too upset. I think Abel would be proud to have served you."

"I…" The Pope's eyes were suddenly brimming with tears. He lifted one sleeve and quickly scrubbed them away. "Thank you. Sister told me something similar once, but somehow…it seems more real hearing you say it."

"You're welcome." Constantine sat back, but his face was sad. "Actually, I must confess, his death was also my fault. I should not have avoided him as I did."

"Avoided?" The Pope looked confused. Then he looked up. "That's right. You said…and Brother Petros mentioned it…you and your brother were fighting? I heard something about that." He shook his head. "Honestly, it seems very hard to imagine the two of you arguing, much less fighting really badly."

"It was my fault, really." Constantine's voice was soft.

The Pope looked at him, saw the pain in his face. "Your fault?" He looked away for a moment, then spoke again. "I don't want to pry, but…if you'd like to tell me I'd be willing to listen. It looks like…it seems like you've carried this for a long time."

"Yes." Constantine turned his head, so that he was looking at a wall on the other side of the room. Astha couldn't see his face properly, but she heard the hesitation, the deep anguish that resonated in his voice. "The truth is, my brother was involved in an incident that killed someone I loved. It wasn't…I don't think it was his fault. But I did blame him for it. Looking back, I truly don't think…I don't think he understood how much I cared for her, why that incident was so terrible. But I didn't think so at the time. And I…I was very angry. I couldn't forgive him, couldn't accept what had happened. So I…I fought with him. And I nearly killed us both. When I saw him again…I was…angry, and ashamed. That's why…" He stopped, bowed his head.

Astha stared at him. She knew he was speaking as himself, about Cain. It was the truth he and Seth had told her, but she didn't understand why he was telling this boy the story. Why he was revealing himself so deeply. Then she looked into the Pope's face. She expected condemnation, or something similar, but there was only compassion in the young face, and concern in his eyes. She recalled then what she'd heard of the Catholic custom called confession. She looked at her partner. Though she didn't believe he'd done anything wrong, she knew he felt the death of his brother, a wound deeper than any that marked his body. Perhaps he'd seen something in the Pope that had let him seek answers and forgiveness from him.

After a moment, Alessandro stood and came around the table to touch Constantine on the shoulder. The older man jerked, obviously startled from his memories, then ran a hand across his face. "I apologize. I hadn't meant….I'm afraid I got caught in the past."

"It's all right." The Pope gave him a gentle smile, one that looked comforting even to Astha. "I think…I think you must have needed to say what you did. I realize…I don't really know everything that happened. And I didn't really know him that well. And I don't know you that well either. But…I'm glad you chose to speak with me. And if it helps you…then I'm glad I could do that. It feels like…helping you…maybe I can give back a little of what he did for me." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm saying things all wrong. It's just…"

"I understand." Constantine touched the Pope's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The Pope settled back down in his chair. "I think…his might not mean much but…I think he probably forgave you. He seemed….like he would do that."

"Yes." Constantine smiled sadly. "Actually, he told my sister something very similar. That he loved me." Constantine sighed, the smile disappearing. "But I hadn't seen my sister in a long time, and I did not see her until after everything was over. And then…it was too late." He shook the thoughts away, and the smile returned, a little rueful this time. "I suppose I should have learned by now, not to leave her for too long."

The Pope blinked. "Your sister? I didn't know…but come to think of it, you mentioned earlier that you had a sister." Astha was impressed by how easily he accepted the change in subject.

Constantine nodded. "I do. She's a bit younger than I am."

"And she lives in the Empire?" Alessandro looked interested. "What does she do?"

"She works in the Imperial Palace." Constantine laughed. "She won't even tell me what it is she does, though I've noticed she knows a surprising number of people. But she's always liked keeping secrets and surprises. And she's rather mischievous. I suspect she just doesn't want to tell me what she's getting into that she shouldn't." He smiled, his eyes a little distant. "But the people who know her seem to like her a great deal, so I suppose she can't be getting into too much trouble, even when I'm not there."

"I see. She sounds like a very interesting person." Alessandro looked away. "I've always wondered what the Empire was like, really. I was hoping, maybe you could tell me a little about it."

Constantine looked around. "Well, the architecture is a bit different, and the clothing styles and custom and even the language are different as well. However, at the core…it's really a lot like here."

"It is?" Alessandro blinked. "But…I've always heard…"

"I know. You've probably heard a lot of things." Constantine chuckled. "The people in the Empire probably hear just as many strange things about you." He turned his head, his eyes amused. "Do you recall, Astha, your first journey beyond the Empire?"

"I do." Astha grimaced, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't know anything about the people outside the Empire. It took me a long time to realize things weren't the way I thought. But…" She turned to look at the young man across the table. "I think, looking back, that they really are quite similar. The people…they have different lives but…" She paused. "A wise man once told me, Holiness, that we were all human. That we all cry when we are sad. We all laugh when they are happy. And we get angry. Everyone has…their own dreams and ideas and beliefs that they cherish."

"I see." Alessandro's face was thoughtful. "That's true. I never really thought about it like that but…I think I learned something similar in the Londinium Underground."

Constantine coughed lightly. Astha looked over to see him hiding his face in one hand, his ears pink. She touched him on the shoulder. "Are you all right, my lord?"

"I'm fine. I simply swallowed and it went down the wrong way." Constantine lifted his head, amusement and embarrassment in his eyes. He coughed once more, then looked at the Pope. "Lady Astha is quite right. Even if the customs and language are different, the people are…very much the same."

"That's…that's a good thing, I think." Alessandro looked thoughtful. "I mean, if people are similar, then that means they can understand each other." He paused a moment, then spoke again. "I don't mean to be rude, but there is one thing. From what I've heard, and from what you said, you don't have a church in the Empire. And you don't…I mean, you aren't…I've never heard of any religion in the Empire." He stopped, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry…I'm not quite sure how to say what I mean, but…"

"But you're wondering, if we don't have faith, how we could understand each other. Because to you, your faith is a very important thing, one of the most important things in the world. Is that what you're asking?" Constantine's face was calm, gentle, his tone one a close friend or a father figure would use.

Alessandro ducked his head. "I…well, yes."

"It's understandable. I've heard my colleagues in the Empire say similar things. But, I have a theory about that, which I'd like to share with you. And perhaps, it will help." Constantine smiled ruefully. "In truth, I haven't even mentioned this to most of my people yet. They would probably say that I'm crazy. But, if you're willing to hear me out…"

"Of course." Alessandro looked up. "I really do want to hear what you have to say."

Constantine took a deep breath. "As you probably already know, the Empire was founded near the end of a rather brutal and long war between Terran…I'm sorry, human…and Methuselah. And in the nine hundred years since it ended there have been several smaller, but devastating, conflicts along the borders."

"Yes. I've heard of that. Brother always said it was because the vampires were attacking us, endangering citizens." Alessandro flushed. "I'm sorry. I meant to say Methuselah…it's just that…well, old habits sometimes get the better of me."

"It's all right. But you probably wouldn't be surprised to hear that in the Empire, the story is reversed. Children of the Empire are taught that the Vatican instigated the quarrels. In truth, it's really impossible to tell by now, who did what. I suspect that each side had it's share of angry violent people, who did foolish things that became conflict."

"That makes sense…but what does this have to do with the Church?"

Constantine settled forward in his chair, but his eyes were far away. "During the fighting, sometimes members of the Church would cross into Empire territory, or attack citizens of the Empire. It was a very dangerous time, and a number of incidents occurred. So in order to protect her people, the Empress banned the church and even the Bible, from the Empire. Her reasoning was that any man of the Church who was fanatical enough to do her people harm would also be very deeply religious. If the Bible and church were banned, then they could be identified by things they said. Or by belongings, such as a bible or a cross. In this way, she could keep her people safe."

"I see. It does make sense. But…Father Nightroad went to the Empire. I know there was some trouble, but he didn't get arrested or anything like that."

"No. However, at that time, the Empress had requested a meeting with a Vatican member. Both she and trusted members of her court knew about his coming and granted him safety." He saw the Pope's startled look. "I wasn't there, but my sister was one of the ones assisting the Empress at that time. She told me about it. However, she also mentioned that Abel did get in trouble, because he was heard quoting the Bible by a member of the court that was not aware of the situation."

Astha spoke up hesitantly. "It's true. I was assigned to aid and shelter him in the Empire. One of the nobles approached me the day after I took them in, and he mentioned it specifically."

"Oh. I didn't realize." The Pope looked unhappy. "It seems…very sad, somehow."

"It does. But that is part of what the Empress hopes to remedy. However, to continue with what I was saying…"

"Please do. I must admit, I hadn't heard any of this." Alessandro sat up again, his eyes fixed on the silver-haired man before him.

"After that, there was no one to teach about the Bible, or the faith. Naturally, it began to disappear within the Empire. But also…there was the Empress." Abel smiled. "For nine hundred years, Augusta Veradica has ruled the Empire. For a human that's an incredibly long time. Even for Methuselah, with their longer life spans, that was still unimaginable. Thus, even though she remains among us, she became something of a symbol, a legend. It is said among the Imperial court that Augusta is eternal. In a way, the Empress became the symbol of our people. The people within the Empire turned their faith to their Eternal Empress. She who is both among us, but also impossibly different. She's not…I don't think anyone would call her a god, really, but she is our Mother. A holy Mother, if you will."

"I see." Alessandro was a little wide-eyed, but Astha could see the light in his eyes. "I suppose…that really does make a bit of sense. I mean…someone like that…it would be hard not to look up to them." He sighed. "I can't say that I think it's right that they don't believe in God, but I can understand, a little now, how it happened." He paused a moment. "Do you think…if we could make peace, do you think the Empress would allow the Church back into the Empire?"

"I believe that Her Majesty the Empress would be willing to consider Church representatives. She already welcomed the Vatican emissaries before. Also, she sent me here, with her blessings. I believe she hopes for reconciliation between our two groups. And I too, would welcome you. That is why I am here."

"Yes, but…would anyone listen? If we came, I mean." Alessandro looked uncertain, and Astha couldn't blame him. Nine hundred years of enmity was a long time. But she saw the face of the man beside her, and found herself thinking again of the crazy priest who had once taught her how to view the world his way, a way where peace was possible. She smiled slightly to herself. She was fairly stubborn, but Constantine had a way of reaching people. And looking at the young Pope, she had a feeling he had a similar potential within him. Just like Esther. She waited to see what her partner would say.

Constantine's voice was soft when he replied. "I don't know. It will take time, perhaps a very long time. But I think, I think at least some of them will. I can't prove it, but I believe my people still have faith. Perhaps it is not the faith you know, the faith of the church, but we do believe in things greater than ourselves. That may be a start, for some of them." He sighed. "I will be honest. Some of them may never listen. Some will…avoid peace. But…I wish to try, despite knowing that."

"That's true. There are people here too, who are afraid of peace. And there are people…who don't believe the same way…even though they are in the same church. Like my brother and sister." Alessandro looked sad for a moment, but the he raised his eyes to meet Constantine's. "I want…I'd like to help you. To work with you. I want…I want to see peace as well. And I'd like to try, at least, to bring the church back. Even if no one listens, I feel I should at least try."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that." Constantine rose and bowed. "I pledge this to you: I will work for that goal, alongside you and my Empress, for as long as you wish it of me."

Alessandro nodded. "I think…I think I might be working alongside you more than you are beside me. But…thank you, very much." He smiled. "Somehow…when you speak to me…it makes me feel good. You have a very warm spirit."

Constantine blinked, nonplussed. He opened his mouth, then closed it and bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Silence followed his response. Astha was just wondering if she should say something when Petros coughed apologetically from his position a few feet away. Alessandro turned. "Brother Petros?"

Petros bowed. "Holiness, I do not wish to disturb you, however, the time is approaching for the midnight mass. I believe you are expected to attend this evening. I will take your excuses if you wish, but if not, then it is time for you to be getting ready."

"I…yes, you're right." Alessandro turned back, consternation on his face. "I'm sorry to cut our talk short but…"

"It is not a problem." Constantine smiled. "You have your responsibilities, even as I have mine when I am at home. It would not do to neglect them."

"Yes. It's just that…well, you are an ambassador, and after you've had so much trouble…I don't want to offend you."

Constantine chuckled slightly. "Part of an Ambassador's job is waiting, and another part is dealing with troublesome situations. I assure you, I am not offended in any way. It speaks highly of you that you are concerned about both your regular duties and your courtesy to guests." He tilted his head, the smile still touching his lips and dancing in his eyes. "I did enjoy speaking with you. If you have time, I would greatly appreciate continuing our discussion tomorrow or later during my stay. We will be here for another two weeks, after all."

"I'd like that." The Pope relaxed and smiled back. "I'd like that a lot. You…you're very interesting to listen to. And I'd like…I'd like to talk further. I'm just not sure when." He looked a little downcast. "I mean, I have some time during the day, but…it would be difficult for you…"

"It's all right. Please, send Brother Petros whenever you wish to speak to me." Constantine smiled. "As long as things are handled carefully, I have no problem even with meeting during the day."

"All right." The young man hesitated a moment, then asked, "Actually, would it be all right if I sent Sister, I mean Bishop Caterina, sometimes? She mentioned that she'd like to speak with you as well. And I think…I think the two of you would really get along."

"Certainly." Constantine looked amused. "Actually, Lady Astha was one of the Imperial contacts between lady Caterina and the Empress at one point. I suspect they could use the time to catch up."

"Really….I didn't know." Alessandro turned to Astha, an apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were one of the people Sister knew. And I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry…"

"It's perfectly fine, Holiness." Astha bowed. "I confess, even with my experience with Lady Caterina, Lord Constantine is far more skilled in these things. I am not offended in the least." It was true too. She'd never been the patient type, and she suspected that had she been dealing with matters, they'd be going much more roughly.

"I see. Thank you. I'll be sure to send Sister by to visit with you then." The young man turned to look at a clock on the wall. "I'm sorry to have to ask you to go, but…"

"Quite all right. However, before we take our leave, I was wondering if I might make a request of you." Constantine's smile was a little sheepish. "I realize, it is an imposition..."

"No, it's fine. What was it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might happen to have two spare Bibles on hand, written in the vernacular. I can read the Latin, but not very well, and I was hoping you could provide me with one." Constantine looked the young Pope in the eyes. "After all, if we're going to understand one another, knowing your basic beliefs is a good place to start. But only if it's no trouble."

"No. It's not any trouble at all." Alessandro turned to Petros. "We do have them, don't we?"

"Indeed. We use them to train new students in the seminary." Petros frowned "There are none within the Church itself, however, the University has many, as do some of the attached offices." He bowed. "If your Holiness wishes it, I will go personally to bring back two copies for your guests."

"Yes. Please do." Alessandro turned back. "Was there anything else, Lord Constantine?"

"No Holiness. And really I shouldn't detain you any further." Constantine bowed. "I wish you a good evening, Holiness."

"I wish you a good evening too. Brother Petros will make sure you get to your rooms safely." The Pope smiled. "Until next time."

Constantine smiled back. "Until next time…Alessandro." And then Petros escorted them from the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Vatican Life**

Astha was quiet on the way back to the rooms. She felt strangely uncomfortable and she had several questions. Watching her companion as he followed Brother Petros, Astha bit her lip. Some questions were easy, but others she knew would be much more difficult to ask. The most pressing one, of why he had willingly bared his soul to the young Pope, was one she wasn't even sure she should ask. Never mind why he'd let the Cardinal humiliate him, even though it had obviously cost him a great deal to do so.

Petros stopped at the door to their rooms, and escorted them inside. "If you'll excuse me, I will return shortly with the items His Holiness requested for you. Remain here." He disappeared back through the door, and Astha heard the click of his boots on the tiled floors.

Abel sighed and dropped into the couch. His eyes closed for a moment, and then he opened them. "Well, that was certainly interesting." He caught her expression. "Astha? What's wrong?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering how your chest was doing, my lord." She stepped forward. "The Cardinal…"

"It's all right. He just broke a scab or two. It's already closed over again." Constantine fingered the bandages absently. "This should heal the rest of the way in a day or so, and then it won't be a problem. You really don't need to worry."

"Why?" The word broke from her before she could stop it. "Why did you let him humiliate you like that? Even if you were bound to answer his request, there was no need to do so publicly. And I saw…it bothered you a great deal."

Constantine sighed. "It was certainly difficult. However, I couldn't risk losing a chance to talk with His Holiness, especially since he requested I stay."

"But why permit him to ask that of you? After everything he's done…"

"Because, it's his job to be suspicious. Besides…" Abel's voice lightened. "If you think about it, a little embarrassment is really a small price to pay for what we gained." Astha blinked, and looked into the blue eyes. A small smile touched his face. "Because of this, we've gained the formal protection of the Pope, witnessed by the Bureau Director of the Inquisition. We're safe now…"

Astha snorted. "You really think he'll stop with this?"

"Well, not completely. He'll have to stop directly attacking us, but he'll probably resort to more subtle means to try and discredit me. However, since I haven't fought him on anything, including my own interrogation, it should be easier to dispel the rumors." Abel sighed. "I really do wish we could simply end this trouble between us, but…it's going to take time. He may not ever truly forgive me, or the Methuselah Empire. But I see no reason to give him more reasons."

"I see." Astha sighed. "As long as you're all right, I suppose I have no reason to complain." She settled into her chair.

"You still seem troubled about something." Abel's quiet observation drifted to her ears. Astha bit back an internal curse. She'd been hoping that it didn't show, but her partner was surprisingly perceptive, for a man who could act as clueless as a five year old.

"It's nothing." She shook her head. She wanted to ask why he'd spoken to the Pope about his past, but that was too personal a question.

Abel chuckled. "It's obviously not nothing." He sighed. "I thought…you looked a little tense when I was speaking to the Pope earlier."

Blast the man. Astha sighed. "I…forgive me, I know it's none of my business, but…" she stopped, looked into the blue eyes. "I was wondering why you told him that…about your brother."

"Ah…" Abel settled back, his eyes gone distant and clouded. "I hadn't intended to, honestly. But…I…" he sighed. "Perhaps it will sound silly to you, but I wanted to know…what would be said of me by someone whose judgment wasn't colored by the past." Astha stared, uncertain what he meant. He saw her expression and a small, sad smile touched his mouth. "It's very easy for people who know my past to forgive me…for the sake of Father Nightroad. I wondered if I could be offered forgiveness uncolored by love. The forgiveness of a man who believes me to be a stranger…it means something different." He laughed a little, an ironic self-deprecating laugh. "It probably sounds a little foolish."

"No. It doesn't sound foolish at all." Astha remembered Abel's easy kindness to her, the way his trust had eased a burden that had nearly consumed her. She stood, and moved to stand beside him and knelt so she could look in his eyes. "Trust me tovarish. I don't think it was foolish of you at all." She hesitated, sorting through her thoughts. "I was afraid you might have done it for the same reason you yielded to the Cardinal. I…understand how much this peace means to you, but I don't want to see you do something like that to yourself for the sake of peace. That's all."

"Thank you." Abel bowed his head. Suddenly awkward, Astha moved away from him, and returned to her seat.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Petros stepped in, carrying two rather battered leather books. He scowled and set them both on the table. "The items you requested."

Abel looked up, then lifted one of the Bibles. "Ah...this is much easier." He looked up. "Astha…you did learn to read basic roman dialect, right?"

"Of course I did. How else would I do anything in the outside world?" Astha snorted.

"Well then. These should do just fine." Abel nodded. "Thank you, brother Petros."

"Do not thank me. It was the will of His Holiness." Petros scowled, then looked away. There was silence for a minute or so, and then he spoke again. "And what do you intend to do now?"

"Learn. Listen." Abel sighed, fingering the binding of the Bible on his lap in an absentminded way. "I'll do whatever I can do. I confess, I'd like to speak with His Holiness more, if it can be arranged, though that will be up to him. Beyond that…" His eyes unfocused, looking into the distance thoughtfully. "I don't know if it's possible, but I'd like to try and get permission to go beyond these rooms. I don't intend to ask if I can wander the halls unescorted, but the freedom to walk and speak with people would be a great help."

Petros stared at him. "You want to ask for permission to walk around freely within the Vatican?" he leaned against the wall. "His Holiness will probably grant that request, but you do realize…you'll be in a vulnerable position." He scowled. "I can't follow you around all the time. I have other duties."

"I know. But to be able to establish peaceful relations, I'm going to have to convince people we aren't dangerous monsters. And I have no doubt that Cardinal di Medici will be trying to convince everyone of the exact opposite." Abel smiled. "I'll simply have to do the best I can and try to avoid trouble."

Petros snorted. "If you wish to walk the halls, take it up with His Holiness." He straightened. "I have business to attend to." With no further words, he turned and exited the room.

Abel sighed. "Well, we'll just have to see how things go."

Astha sighed too. "You really are crazy. Do you really intend to walk around the halls, with a bunch of priests who are probably trying to figure out how to kill you?"

"Well, yes." He smiled at her. "The only way to stop them from being afraid of me is for them to see me. It's the same situation as Albion." He sighed. "Ideally, I'd also like to walk about Rome, but I'm not sure we could get permission for that. I don't think they'll let me out of sight of the guards, and travelling around with an armed escort really does defeat the purpose."

There was nothing she could say to that. Astha sighed again, then turned her attention to the books lying on the table. She picked one up, skimming through it idly. "Why did you ask for the Bibles?"

Abel smiled. "Well, it's only a sensible measure to take. As an Imperial noble, I wouldn't have read it before, correct?" He tilted his head. "It's a good place to start. It's actually been a while since I did read one." He reached forward, and picked up the other volume. "And this one is yours. You don't have to, but you should read it as well."

Astha stared at him. "You want me to read the Terran Bible?"

Abel smiled. "As I told his Holiness, the best place to start is to understand each other's beliefs."

Astha nodded at the book. "You can't think I'm simply going to convert. I don't believe in the Terran concept of God. I'm not sure…"

"Well, consider it this way." Abel tilted his head. "The Bible isn't just a record of faith for the Terrans. It's actually a rather historic document. The oldest chapters were written over six thousand years before Armageddon." Astha gaped at him, but he continued. "When I was born, scientists had already verified many of the events in the Bible and their locations." His hand caressed the binding of the book he held absently. "In a way, since the Methuselah also came from Earth, it's the history of both our races. It's probably one of the only records we have of the world before."

Astha stared at him, listening to the far away sound of his voice. It occurred to her, as surprised as she was, that the man sitting across from her remembered the pre-Armageddon world. He had seen that time, so far back that the records were only legends for even her people. And yet, if what he said was true, the stories contained within the book he held were older than that. She reached forward and picked up the other copy, running her hands over the binding. "When you put it that way…it does sound fairly interesting. But…" She looked at him. "How can you verify the existence of God? I mean…" She flushed.

"Well…" Abel grinned. "Perhaps, if it will make you feel more comfortable, you can regard it as a combination of history and legends. After all, it's not uncommon for facts to get confused with the telling of stories. If you like, you can simply take that approach. As a matter of fact, that was the way I approached it when I first read it." He considered the book he was holding. "I feel rather differently about it now, but…the nice thing about faith is that we all approach it our own way."

"I see." Astha looked at the book on her lap, then bowed her head. "Thank you for explaining it to me." She thought of the things she'd said to Petros, when they'd first begun dealing with each other. _'I don't know about God, but…I've met a man who's not afraid to tell me I'm a child of God, a man who prayed for me and made me feel just a bit better.' _She looked up. "I believe I will take your recommendation after all." She fingered the binding for a few moments, then flipped the book open.

The first page or so was a creation story. Astha read it with interest. To her surprise, it was not unlike the stories told within the Empire, of how the Imperial lands were created, though it implied greater power. She supposed it wasn't unreasonable. She continued, reading the account of Adam and Eve. She was just settling into the book when a name caught her eye. She blinked, then read over the section. Surprise sent ice down her spine. She read it again, then shut the book hard, her mind whirling in confusion.

Abel caught her abrupt movement. He blinked. "Is something the matter, Astha?" He eyed the Bible still sitting in her lap. "You weren't reading that long. Surely it can't be that bad. I'll admit that some of the genealogy can be a little boring but…"

"It's not that." She took a deep breath, then opened it to the page she'd stopped on, and turned it to him. "Did you…did you know, about this?"

"What?" Abel glanced at the page, and she saw him stiffen. He looked away, and his voice was soft when he spoke. "Ah, yes. The Cain and Abel story. I suppose I ought to have warned you about that."

"It's just…the names…the circumstances…" She stopped, trying to figure out what she meant to say.

"If you're wondering if the names were deliberate, well yes. They are, in a way. The three of us were meant to be the beginnings of a new race of humans, you know. I suppose the people who named us thought it would be appropriate." A bitter smile tugged his face. "On the other hand, I doubt they intended for us to follow the pattern of the story quite as well as we did." His hands stroked the binding of the book he held. "I've wondered about that for a long time. We didn't set out to recreate the story but…in the end, it fell out the same. Except, I didn't…well." He stopped, and when he spoke again, his voice held a forced lightness. "I am sorry it startled you, Astha. But it's really nothing to worry about."

She saw the darkness in his eyes, giving lie to the forced smile on his face, but she didn't press him. "It's all right." She flipped the Bible back open, and began to read again, but her mind was on the story she'd read, and the past of the man before her. They were just too similar. Finally, she shoved it to the back of her thoughts, and forced herself to pay attention to the material she was reading about the flood.

The rest of that night, and the next, passed quietly. Food was delivered. Other than meals, both Astha and Abel were engrossed in their reading. Abel was right. Once she'd stopped looking at the Bible as a tool to either attack or convert her, it was a fairly interesting read. She couldn't help wondering about the historical circumstances ascribed to divine intervention, nor about various phenomenon described. She was at a loss to explain the burning bush in Exodus. But Abel was nearby, and she discovered quickly that, however long it had been since he read the Bible, he was still very familiar with it. He was also more than happy to explain historical viewpoints of various things, as well as religious ones. The hours passed in reading and in conversation, sitting together on the couch, or across from each other. Though Abel was a much faster reader than she was, he was always willing to turn back to the section she was reading when she had a question.

The conversations themselves were strange. Even at their first meeting, Abel had quoted the Bible to her, and she had known he _meant_ the words he said. When he said 'turn the other cheek', it hadn't been just a platitude. Speaking with him now, she sensed the deep faith in him. But his awareness of the Bible was startling, not at all what she'd expected of a priest, or former priest. He tended to speak of things in a matter of fact way, viewing various events with a straightforward approach. Sometimes, he spoke of historical precedents, or things he had experienced that echoed what she knew. Other times he spoke philosophically, of scenarios that might be true. He made no effort to try and convert her to Christianity, and no overt protest to her skepticism about God, and yet…there was faith in his words. He believed, truly believed, in the existence of a higher power. He spoke of it in a roundabout way, and there was no attempt to force her to see it his way. Instead, when she became too resistant to the idea, he would simply smile, and change the subject.

The most difficult things about those conversations were the questions he asked. Deceptively simple questions, but she found herself returning to them at odd times, wondering about her own answers, and his responses. There didn't seem to be a right answer to any of them. Finally, on the second night, she confronted him over it. Abel smiled. "Well, of course there aren't any right answers." He stopped, considering. "Or maybe, they're all right answers. I'm not sure." He reached out and tapped the Bible. "This whole thing…the concept of Christianity…it's about what you believe." His eyes focused on something in the far distance. He smiled, a bit rueful. "Actually, before Armageddon, there was a great deal of fuss about that. In fact, when I was young, there were over a hundred different branches of the faith. Everything from Catholicism to Methodists to Non-denominational. And they were always debating who had the truth. Even more confusing, there were other religions as well." He chuckled lightly. "It was one of the reasons I refused to believe in any of it. Lilith…well, Lilith was always very religious. But she didn't think much about different branches, and I…well, I never really discussed it with her. In fact…" The sheepish grin was still on his face. "I avoided the whole topic rather violently."

"I see." Astha considered. "But…if there were so many…there's only the Vatican now."

"Well yes." Abel's smile saddened. "An apocalyptic war does tend to have the effect of unifying people. And since Catholicism, the Roman variety, was the oldest form known, it's no surprise they turned back to it. However, I don't think the other forms have died out completely." He paused considering. "It's hard to say." Then he shrugged. "I don't really think it matters. I've always thought…well, I think the truth is something everyone finds in their own way." There was nothing to be said to that. Astha returned to her reading. An hour later, she discovered another question, and their discussion began again.

She woke the next night to find Abel's door open, and the bathroom light on again. She hesitated for a moment, but the door was open, so she stepped forward. Abel was standing by the sink. The bandages were lying in a neat pile on the edge of it, and Abel was executing a cautious stretch. Astha blinked. "My lord?"

Abel started, and turned to face her, a red blush coloring his cheeks. "I beg your pardon." He reached for the shirt hanging from the rack before him. "I didn't think you were awake."

"It's fine." She stepped forward. "How are your injuries?"

"Actually, they've finally finished healing." He turned, the shirt draped loosely over his shoulders, so that she could see. The skin of his chest and abdomen was unmarked, and the last trace of bruising had faded completely. Astha looked down at his wrists. Though partially hidden by the loose cuffs, she could see that they were also healed. She started to ask about his ribs, but he spoke before she could. "The broken ribs have healed as well. I was checking when you came in, and they feel fine." He smiled at her. "Thank you for your help, Astha."

"It's no problem, partner." She smiled. "I'm just glad you've finally healed."

Abel smiled. "Well, if you want the truth, so am I. It's rather uncomfortable, you know." He stood for a moment, and then spoke again in a sheepish tone of voice. "And speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like to finish getting dressed, if you don't mind. It's a little embarrassing, standing here like this."

Astha blinked, then realized that she was standing in a bathroom in her sleeping attire, with a half dressed man who happened to be her superior. She flushed. "Of course, my lord. I'll leave you in peace." She backed out the door and shut it behind her. It took her a moment to wonder why she'd gotten so conscious of things like that. She considered a moment, then shrugged it off. It didn't matter. She didn't want to embarrass him.

Abel emerged from the bathroom a minute later, neatly attired in a clean shirt and pants. He smiled. "The bathroom's all yours, Astha."

"Thank you." She stepped in to attend to her own needs.

Dinner arrived shortly after they'd both gotten cleaned up. Abel was just finishing the last food on his plate when a knock startled both of them. Abel looked up. "Enter."

Caterina stepped into the room. "Good evening Ambassador."

Abel rose from his seat. "Good evening, Lady Caterina." He smiled, bowing her towards a place on the couch. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Caterina smiled back. "His Holiness would like to speak with you again. Brother Petros is waiting for you. I thought I'd take some time to catch up with your assistant, if you don't mind."

"Ah. Well then, I'd better go get dressed." Abel disappeared into his room.

Caterina stared at the closed door for a moment, her expression concerned. "So, how is he?"

"His injuries are completely healed. He seems to be in good spirits."

Caterina smiled again. "That's good to hear."

Abel emerged a few minutes later, straightening his collar. "Well, I'm all set. I suppose I'll be back in a while. You two have fun." He bowed, then left the rooms, closing the door behind him.

Caterina chuckled. "He really is in a good mood." Her smile was rueful. "I suppose I'm not surprised. I heard he had a good talk with Alessandro."

"He did. They seem to get along very well." Astha relaxed in her seat.

"It's not so shocking. Abel and Alessandro…they have a similar spirit. Abel just has more experience." Caterina's eyes drifted to the books sitting on the table. One eyebrow rose. "The Bible…in vernacular no less. I take it this is another of Abel's ideas?"

"Yes." Astha eyed the book. "We've been discussing it."

Caterina chuckled. "I'm sure that's been an interesting experience." She settled on the couch, and stroked the binding of one book in an absent-minded fashion. "Abel and I took seminary together, long ago. I remember some of my discussions with him during that time." There was a slightly ironic cast to her smile. "I sometimes wonder if that's why my brother hated Abel so much, because he believed he was a bad influence. Abel's view of religion…isn't quite normal for a Catholic priest."

"I'd wondered." Astha sat staring at the book in Caterina's hands. "I…it's a little disconcerting, the way he thinks of things. And yet…" She sighed. "I don't believe in God but, the way he talks about things…I can't help but wonder."

Caterina laughed again. "You're not the first person that's happened to. That seems to be the way he is. I've had similar experiences with him myself."

The talk after that turned to other things. Caterina was more than willing to give her the church viewpoints on some of the things she and Abel had discussed, but soon the discussion had branched into other topics. They discussed customs between countries, politics and even personal preferences on such things as music and art. Caterina had a wide range of interests. Though they differed in several respects, Astha found to her surprise that the differences were refreshing, rather than troublesome.

She also discovered more of Abel's recent history. Though she never specifically asked about him, every so often Caterina would drop a hint, or a short anecdote about the man. For instance, Caterina and Sister Kate had been the ones to introduce him to tea. Caterina was fond of herbal teas, and while Abel had always preferred simple basic teas, he'd learned to drink the things Kate made. At Astha's request, Caterina wrote down a few of Abel's favorite blends, including the ones that he didn't put too much sugar in. She also told Astha some of the more humorous stories of Abel's time in Rome, such as when he'd gotten lost in the Vatican halls, during his first year. It had taken hours to find him, and when they had he'd been in the garden, calmly smelling the roses. Astha wasn't that fond of roses, but Caterina was, and the two of them were discussing various forms of plants and gardens they liked when the door handle clicked, and Abel slipped into the room.

Astha rose from her seat as Abel stepped in, and went to get him a cup of water. Abel smiled. "Thank you Astha." He turned to Caterina. "I trust you've had a good evening."

"Indeed. Lady Astha is very good company." Caterina smiled. "So, how did your visit with His Holiness go, if I may ask?"

Abel settled into the chair, still smiling. "Of course you can ask. After all, we've been friends for some time." He took a drink of water as Astha settled herself back into her section of the sofa. "And as for my meeting with His Holiness…it went very well. Alessandro is a good man."

Caterina raised an eyebrow at Abel's choice of address. "You do realize, if you call him by name like that, my brother may have you arrested again."

"What?" Abel blinked, then flushed. "Well yes. I do have His Holiness' permission to use his name, in private. I suppose I simply…slipped. I shall be more careful." He smiled. "However, we had a very good discussion this evening." The smile returned. "I've received permission for us to walk around the Vatican, provided we take an escort with us. They'll probably be guards, mostly, but they'll at least keep us from getting lost as well." Astha snorted, biting back a chuckle at the reminder of the story Caterina had told her. Abel blinked. "We were asked to confine our wanderings to a certain time of night though. Between Vespers and midnight service, to be exact."

Caterina smiled. "He's getting better at planning diplomatic strategies. After midnight, there aren't many people awake. And before Vespers, we still have too many personnel moving around."

"Hmmm….well, Brother Petros was kind enough to make the suggestion." Abel smiled. "I might have preferred a little earlier but…this will do for a start."

"It will. However, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you to curtail your wanderings, at least for one night." Caterina looked away. "There are a few people who would like to stop by and visit you, tomorrow night or the night after, if possible."

"Well of course." Abel smiled. "I don't particularly mind. If you'd just wait until after dinner…I'd be more than happy to see visitors tomorrow night." He turned to look at Astha. "You don't mind, do you Astha?"

"Of course not, my lord." Actually, she felt rather relieved. She understood why Constantine wanted to go wandering around the halls of the Vatican, but the thought still made her a little nervous. There was no guarantee that they could be safe, even assuming their escorts weren't out to get them. She hoped Petros would be able to have a say in who went with them, but there was no way to be sure. Worse, if something happened, she was absolutely sure that her partner would simply stand there and let it happen, rather than risk an incident.

Caterina stood. "I should be getting back to my responsibilities." She sighed. "You'd think that being a Bishop would be less hectic than being a Cardinal…" She let the thought trail off, then faced Astha. "Thank you for the discussion, Duchess of Kiev."

"Thank you." Astha stood and bowed. "I appreciate your taking the time to come visit with me."

"Yes. It was very kind of you." Abel smiled. "Perhaps you could come visit us again while we're here? I'm sure Astha and I would enjoy your company."

"I think I'd like that. I'll see what I can do." Caterina smiled once more at the man who had been her friend for fifteen years, then left.

Abel stood looking at the closed door for a few moments. There was something in his eyes, something like compassion, and perhaps a little regret, but whatever was on his mind, he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply settled deeper into the chair. After a few minutes Astha returned took up a book, and the rest of the night was spent in silent companionship.

The next evening, Abel ate his dinner quickly. He seemed apprehensive, for some reason she couldn't understand. But he was tense and fidgety, and the knock at the door actually seemed to startle him. Still, there was no hesitation in his voice as he responded.

The man who entered the room was shorter than Abel and Astha both, with short brown hair and brown eyes. His face was calm, and despite the cane he leaned on, there was a subtle air of an aristocrat about him. He was holding a pipe in one hand. As the door shut behind him, he smiled. "Well, good evening."

Abel's eyes widened. He'd risen from his seat when the knock came, but now he took two steps forward. "Professor?" Then a delighted smile burst across his face. "Professor!" He took a few more quick steps across the room, until he could take the other man's wrist. "It's good to see you."

"Hmm….it's good to see you as well. It's been a while. But perhaps you could introduce me to your lovely assistant over there." The hand with the pipe gestured in Astha's direction.

"Ah…" Abel blinked, then turned a sheepish grin in her direction. "I'm sorry, Astha." He stepped to the side so she could get a good look at their visitor. "This is Professor William Walter Wordsworth. He's an old friend of mine." He turned his head. "Professor, this is my partner, Lady Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev."

Astha bowed. "Good evening, Professor Wordsworth."

"Good evening to you, Lady Astharoshe." The smile widened. "And please, simply Professor or William will be fine."

"Thank you." She looked into his face. She remembered Abel speaking of him, that night at her house. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you."

"Have you really?" Amused eyes turn to Abel. "I'm surprised."

Abel's eyes were quiet, serious again. "How are you? Your wounds…" His head bowed, eyes crossing the other man's frame. His glance touched the cane. "You should probably sit down."

"Well, thank you. I must admit, I prefer to be off my feet. But there's no need to worry. I've healed quite well. I must confess, I asked Caterina to allow me to visit you because I was concerned about your health. With everything that's gone on…"

Abel shook his head as both of them settled into the couch. "I'm all right. I went to my sister, and she and Astha have taken very good care of me. I've been staying in the Empire."

"So I heard. That reminds me, Caterina warned me you've changed your name. But I'm afraid I've forgotten what I'm supposed to call you these days." Astha had a feeling, from the glint of mischief in his eyes that he hadn't forgotten at all.

"Constantine. August Constantine."

"Constantine, eh? The first Christian Emperor of Rome? Don't tell me you did that on purpose."

Abel flushed. "Of course not. I didn't actually do it at all. I'm afraid it was my sister's idea. Really…sometimes I have no idea what's going through her mind."

"Hmmm…well at any rate, I'm glad to see you looking so relaxed." The Professor's smile was gentle. "You've always been far too uptight, my friend. After everything that happened…" He sighed. "I always guessed you were hiding something, but…"

"Did Caterina tell you then?" Abel's own voice was soft.

"No. She didn't. And I've no intention of asking you. I've always known there were some things you didn't want to tell me. And you should know I'm not one to pry into personal matters. Although…I am curious..." A glint appeared in his eyes again.

"Ah no…I appreciate your curiosity, but I've had rather enough of people poking and prodding me this trip, thank you. Ask Caterina or Brother Petros for information." Abel's voice turned brisk, and Astha caught the sudden twitch of his hand.

"All right. I'll leave you be for now." William grinned. "I really haven't any new experiments in mind for you right now anyway. I do hope, however, that you succeed in opening the borders to the Empire. I'm quite interested in life over there."

"Well, I'm doing my best." Abel smiled and relaxed. There was a brief silence, and then he spoke again. "You know, I haven't really had an opportunity to ask Caterina but I have been wondering…you wouldn't happen to know how everyone else has been faring?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Kate's still piloting the Iron Maiden, of course. The ship needed some extensive repairs, after everything, however, she's come through in fine shape. Since Caterina no longer has the authority to command a ship of that caliber, she currently serves as the primary ship for His Holiness. It seems that Lady Caterina introduced the two of them." William chuckled. "Trust Kate to know exactly what to do. She immediately offered him some of her special tea, one of the particularly calming blends."

Abel laughed. "That sounds just like her. And Leon? He's always struck me as being rather too ornery to have come to serious harm."

William laughed again. "That's true. After everything settled down, his sentence was reviewed. In light of his service to the Vatican and his efforts on behalf of the Church, they agreed to parole him, so long as he remains in service. He works as a guard for any of the bishops and Cardinals who feel they need protection. He's not too fond of the assignment, but he's agreed that it's better than jail. He's out on assignment now, so you don't need to worry about him breaking in."

"That is a relief. I understand Tres made it through as well?"

"He did. Naturally, I had to do some extensive repairs after all the ruckus, but he's still operational…" The Professor sighed. "Caterina has him doing something else at the moment. We were both concerned he might say something…unfortunate, if he met you."

"Hmmm. Just as well I suppose. And Hugue? Is he back in Amsterdam again?" Abel's blue eyes were thoughtful.

"He is. Actually, we finally turned up a lead on his sister. He's working on that."

"Ah. That's good then." Abel smiled. "I'm glad everyone is all right. I must admit, I was rather worried. But…"

"It couldn't be helped." Abel blinked, and the man sitting across from him smiled gently again, and raised his pipe. "I understood that, the moment you left. Whatever it was you had to do, it was obviously important. I was actually surprised to see you, after you left Albion four years ago."

"Yes, well…there's not much I can really say." Abel sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine." The Professor stood, and poured himself a glass of wine. There was a moment of quiet between them, and then he suddenly turned to Astha. "You know, it's not often I get to meet a Methuselah. I was raised in Albion and I had occasion to meet a few of the Londinium Methuselah population while I was in school there but, when it comes to a genuine member of the Empire…I confess you're the first." He turned, and that odd grin was back on his face. "I have to admit, I'm very curious. If you don't mind…"

"Professor!" Abel spluttered. "You can't be thinking…"

"No, no of course not." The man waved his pipe in a distracted fashion. "It would be rude of me to ask her to participate in an experiment when I've only just met her. But I do have some questions, if you don't mind." The smile her offered her was charming, rather boyish, though she guessed he was middle-aged by Terran standards.

"I don't mind at all." Astha found herself returning the smile. The easy camaraderie between Abel and the Professor was relaxing. She found herself liking the man, the way his manners combined with his somewhat unpredictable behavior.

"Well, thank you, Lady Astharoshe. Or should I call you Duchess?"

"Astha is fine." She watched him as he returned to his seat.

"I see. Adopting his way with informality, are you? I'd heard that nobles of the Empire were somewhat more concerned about their dignity…." The Professor returned to his seat. Abel made a face at him, and opened his mouth to protest, then sighed and shut it again.

"We are, under proper circumstances. However…" Astha's eyes shifted sideways to her partner and she sighed, more for emphasis than actual exasperation. "There's no point in worrying about it with him. And a friend of my lords can certainly be offered some liberties."

"Well then…" He smiled. Abel sat back with another sigh.

The Professor turned out to be curious about everything. It wasn't so much personal experience that he asked for, but general knowledge. Over the course of the next several hours, he asked her a variety of questions. What it was like living under the dome, how it affected air quality and so forth. What was in the pills she took, and if she knew how they were manufactured. How the basic social structure of the Methuselah nobility worked, and the roles of Terrans in the Empire. Astha gave him as many answers as she could, and he returned the favor by commenting on similarities or differences in what he knew. After a few minutes of discussion, Abel joined in, adding details or answering questions. The conversation was lively and stimulating, and Astha enjoyed it. She was almost sorry when the Professor yawned, and pulled a watch out of his pocket, frowning at the time.

"Three in the morning?" He sighed. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call it a night." His smile was a little rueful. "I'm getting a little old to be pulling all nighters." He turned to Abel. "I do hope you'll permit me to visit again."

"Of course. You know you're always welcome, Professor." Abel's tone was soft and sincere. Astha saw the sad, slightly nostalgic smile on his face as he stood and offered the other man his hand.

"Thank you." William took Abel's hand, and levered himself to his feet, grimacing as his back popped. "Huh. I'm not as young as I used to be." He looked into Abel's eyes. "It's good you're doing so well, but do remember to take care of yourself, my friend."

"You as well, Professor." Abel walked the man to the door. Just before he opened it, he laid one hand on the other mans. "And Professor…thank you."

William smiled. "It was my pleasure." Then he left.

Abel sighed, and came back to sit on the couch. He seemed suddenly tired. Astha watched him for a few minutes. He didn't seem particularly melancholy, only thoughtful. Finally she sat down across from him. "That man, was he the one you mentioned…the one who was wounded in the fighting?"

"Hmm?" Abel's eyes blinked open. "Oh yes. That was the Professor. He was one of the first people I met working with the Church. He's been very kind to me…he helped me learn how to tolerate the problems with my metabolism being so strange." A small smile touched his face. "He's one of the few who never acted like it was strange, the amount of sugar I put in my tea. Even if he was rather curious about it."

"I'm glad I got to meet him. He seems like a good person to have at your back." Abel didn't really respond, but she didn't expect him to. He was staring off into space, lost in thought. Astha watched him or a while, then picked up a book, and left him to his memories.

The next few nights passed in a whirl of activity for Astha. Early evenings involved visits, to or from Vatican members. Constantine was called four more times to see the Pope. Astha went with him once, but other times, she stayed in their rooms. Caterina came to speak with her then, and the Professor. Both stayed after Constantine's return, and Astha found herself drawn into the warm camaraderie of the circle they shared. She'd always been a loner by nature, uncomfortable except with the occasional contact, but this was different. Sitting or standing with the others, she found herself enjoying the companionship, and the support of the small group. The way they simply accepted her as though she'd always been a member of the group was heartening. And beyond the occasional question, they didn't treat her oddly for being a Methuselah. She just fit in. After the third night, she understood why Abel had chosen to stay with the AX. She'd sensed the loneliness in him in their first meeting and, while it didn't disappear, she could see it ease. It occurred to her, one night after a rather spirited discussion, that it would be beneficial if the Empress had such a group around her. But perhaps that was what Mirka and Baibars were for, more than anything else. Certainly, Constantine provided support for her as well. It didn't occur to her until she drifted off at dawn that Abel might be drawing her into the Imperial circle as he had drawn her into this one. She frowned, then decided to put the thought out of her mind.

After Vespers, she and Constantine wandered through the Vatican for three hours. Petros sometimes escorted him, as did his second in command, whom he introduced as Sister Paula. She was a rather forbidding person. Though polite enough, she was cold, and Astha sensed a veiled hostility in her words and her stance. Sometimes it was other guards that escorted them, with varying degrees of wariness and politeness. Constantine, for his part, never paid attention to the hostility. He greeted all the guards cheerfully and politely. His tones were always respectful. When he asked directions or questions he did so with deference, and when ordered to stop, he did so immediately. Though he would sometimes ask why he was told to do something, he never refused, and he took no offense if they spoke to him sharply. He simply strolled the halls and gardens of the Vatican, looking at everything and asking questions, mostly about various decorations. And more noticeably, he spoke to people.

Constantine greeted everyone he met. Thought there weren't many people in the halls of the Vatican, he spoke to everyone who crossed his path. Every person he met received a greeting. Some of them only looked at him suspiciously, fear and dislike in their eyes. Some of them ignored him. Astha was amazed by the rudeness. She felt insulted, and had she been the one in charge, probably would have taken offense. But Constantine never did. The third night after they returned from their wanderings, she asked him why. He smiled. "Well, that's just the way people are. You have to realize, it's not just because I'm from the Empire. There's a distinct possibility that some of them don't know who I am at all. They simply don't feel like talking." He shrugged. "It's like that sometimes. After all, don't you also have times when you don't wish to speak to anyone? I know I do."

Astha sighed. "Even so…basic courtesy…"

Constantine laughed. "It happens. You tend to worry about courtesy more than the average person, because you're used to being in Court. But someone who has grown up in a simple life doesn't tend to worry so much about it. And there are times…when even that is too much effort." He sighed. "I remember…there was an incident, a few years back. The Silent Noise incident. During that time…someone I cared for was killed. I was very upset at the time. While I was wandering around, Esther came to look for me. She spoke to me, very kindly, but I…I just couldn't find anything I wanted to say to her. Not even hello. So I simply walked away. It was very rude of me, but there are times…when there are simply no words a person can use." He met her eyes. "I can say hello all I want, but I don't really know these people, yet. There may be things in their hearts that cannot be expressed in casual conversation. And so there's really no point in being offended."

"I see." She hadn't thought of things like that. She sighed, looking away from those understanding blue eyes. "But some of them…you know that some of them aren't thinking like that."

"Of course. But for the people who actively dislike or resent me…the only thing that will change that is time. And it may not ever change. But I'm not trying to change them, really…" He smiled at her. "I'm simply giving them the opportunity to know me. And if even one person in this entire place feels a little safer, if just one person meets me and decides that the Empire is not what they thought, and that peaceful relations might be possible…then I've done exactly what I came here to do."

Nights after midnight were generally spent reading. After three nights, Abel had finished reading his copy of the Bible. Astha was still working through hers. The old Testament, as they called the first half, seemed to be mostly comprised of life stories of several different people. The book of Proverbs, though, reminded her of some of the older Court Methuselah, always giving advice to people. She read through it more out of curiosity about what Terrans considered good advice than she did interest. It did surprise her that a great deal of the things said were similar to things she'd heard in the Empire.

The New Testament was something else. The first half of it was dedicated to Christ, the second to a series of letters, mostly involving advice to various groups from men she understood to be followers of the same man. Astha puzzled over it. The idea of someone being the Son of God was completely strange to her, since God was supposed to be beyond human comprehension. And yet, three years ago, she would have laughed at the idea of the Empress having a brother. Particularly a brother who'd been a priest. After consideration, she decided that question was a matter for scholars and philosophers.

She was more interested in the first four books of the New Testament than she'd been in anything else. So many of the words echoed things her partner said. The way he acted, the things he said…she could see now where he'd gotten some of his inspiration. It was interesting, seeing the echoes of her partner in stories of a man dead for over three thousand years. She even found the words he'd quoted to her in their first meeting. She only wondered why more people of the Vatican didn't see the resemblance. But that didn't seem like a question she should ask, not of them or of Abel. So she simply made notes of the things that interested her, discussed the things she didn't understand with him and left the rest of her questions to sort themselves out.

The sixth night of their wanderings found them wandering the halls at a leisurely pace, looking at the statues. They were everywhere, ranging in size from about a foot tall, to huge towering things that rose nearly floor to ceiling. There were men and women both, dressed in odd styles of clothing. Some of them wore recognizable church robes, but the majority didn't. Some of them, Astha noted, also had wings. Constantine and Astha passed from statue to statue, looking at the names engraved on the bases of the marble forms, speculating on the figures depicted. Astha knew her partner probably had far more information than he was letting on. However, Petros wasn't with them and, while this particular pair of guards was somewhat friendly, she didn't want them getting suspicious.

An hours wandering found them in a small hallway, near the main entrance to the church. The entire corridor held doors on both sides, each with lamplight shining from within. Constantine peered with curiosity at the first door, then looked at their escort. "Would it be too much trouble if I went into this room?"

The older of the two men shrugged. "There is no harm if you look inside. However, you will not touch anything, and if there is someone there, you shall not disturb them."

"Of course. I understand." He pushed the door open, and the four of them stepped inside.

The room was a small one, perhaps ten by ten feet, and was only partially lit. A small altar, holding a cross and Bible stood about three feet from the far wall. Candles were lit at each end. There were three or four small benches and an area clearly meant for kneeling. And, on the furthest wall, there was a beautiful depiction of a man, with giant wings and a book in hand. Astha stared at it. The being was handsome, and though his face was stern, he didn't appear cruel. A halo of light seemed to surround him, separating him from the background.

Constantine studied the room, and the image, then turned back to the men behind him. "Forgive me, but I'm afraid I'm rather ignorant of things like this. Might one of you possibly tell me what this room is for? And…if you could, I'd very much like to know who that is."

The younger man stiffened. "You…"

Constantine held up his hands. "If I shouldn't ask, I do apologize."

The older one shrugged again. "You are ignorant." He tapped his colleague. "You know Brother Petros warned us. These two don't know anything, and the Lord has bidden us forgive their ignorance for now." The tone was condescending, and Astha felt like she was being referred to as one might refer to a particularly slow child. She bristled, but her partner put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, and she relaxed.

The older of the men turned back to them. "These rooms are rooms for private prayer or meditation. This one is dedicated to Gabriel, the Messenger Angel who brought news of God's Holy Son."

"Ah, I see. A very important figure then." Constantine nodded. "I'm sorry if you feel I referred to him disrespectfully." He turned and bowed to the painted image. Then he turned back. "If I may, I'd like to see the others." He smiled. "And if you happen to know of someone who might hear the words of a Methuselah seeking peace…well, I'd appreciate it if you might point me in that direction."

The younger man snorted. "Hah. There's no such thing."

The older, on the other hand, tilted his head with a frown on his face. "There are…perhaps a few. It is rumored that the one they call Nia Sancta, the Dark Saint, spoke of war and peace in the same breath." He made a soft, slightly disparaging noise.

Constantine stiffened ever so slightly at the name. "The Nia Sancta. You know, I think I've heard that name. She was…I believe she was once an opponent of the Empire, in the wars. But I believe I've heard the rumor you mention." He paused in thought for a moment. "If there's a room for prayer to her…may I see it, please?"

"This way." The elder took them out of the room and led the way down the hall. His companion followed them, and Astha could sense his disapproval in the way he moved.

They stopped at a room about halfway down the narrow hallway. "This one, I believe."

"Thank you." Constantine smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but…I don't believe I've heard your name, Brother…?"

"Markus. And my companion is Brother Jacob." The older man offered a half bow, the younger a stiff nod of the head.

"Thank you, Brother Markus. I do appreciate this." Constantine opened the door, and after a moment to check for others, stepped inward, the rest of them beside him. Astha looked at the image on the wall, and bit her lip hard.

It was Lilith. The woman in the picture was framed by triple wings, glowing blue, and haloed by light, but the red hair and the kind eyes were hard to mistake. And despite the alteration in her features, and the robes she wore, Astha could tell this was the same woman her partner had carried from the tomb. She turned to look at Constantine.

His face was solemn, still and sad. Looking at him, she could sense the depths of memory and affection in him. After a moment, he smiled softly, wistfully. "Good evening." He bowed, then stepped forward until he was just in front of the altar.

Astha almost went with him, but then she stopped. Whatever he wanted to say, whatever prayer he wanted to make, that was his business. If there were memories he wished to relive, here in this candlelit chapel to the woman he'd loved, then he deserved to do so in privacy. She stared at the image, and after a moment, her own mind began to form a prayer. She prayed for peace somewhat, but she prayed more for Abel. She prayed for his peace of mind, and for his safety, here in the Vatican.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, but her thoughts were broken abruptly by the click of a door latch. She whirled, along with the others, just as the door opened and a young woman walked into the room.

The girl stopped dead at the sight of the four occupants of the room. The flickering light showed her to be attired in the habit of a novice of the Church, not yet a Sister. It also showed the expression of consternation on the youthful face.

Constantine turned at once, a smile touching his face. "Good evening, Sister."

"Ah, good evening." She flushed. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just…" She appeared to flush harder. "I was on my way back and I thought I'd stop in to pray…I didn't realize you were here."

"It's all right. Please, join me. I was just saying a quiet prayer myself, but I think I've said what I need to, for the moment." Constantine smiled, warmer this time. "I'm sorry, Sister, I don't believe I know your name."

"Lauren, sir. Sister Lauren. I'm new to the Vatican." She stepped forward, hesitantly. "Are you sure…I mean, I'd hate to disturb you."

"No, no it's quite all right." He turned. "She's a lovely lady." Then a sheepish look crossed his face. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Constantine. This lady is Astharoshe. And these two fine gentleman with us are Brothers Markus and Jacob, from the Inquisitorial department. They've been escorting us."

"I see." Lauren smiled. "Well, it's good to meet you." She looked up at the mural on the wall. "Are you fond of the Dark Saint?"

"Ah, well, I confess this is the first time I've been here. However…she appears to be a kind person." Constantine looked back at the image himself.

"Yes. She was a warrior in the Great War between the Methuselah and the Church. But I've always thought she looked…protective. Like a guardian, watching over all she loves." Lauren tilted her head back. "She makes me feel safe."

They stood in silence for a moment, and then the young nun spoke again. "Forgive me for asking but…you aren't a member of the church, are you sir?"

Constantine chuckled. "No I'm afraid not. I'm a guest of the Vatican, visiting to speak to His Holiness."

"You spoke to His Holiness?" The girl's eyes went wide with awe. Then she blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just…to speak with His Holiness…you must have had something very important on your mind."

"Well, yes. I was asking him to help me promote peace."

She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "Peace? With who?"

Constantine smiled gently at her. "With the Methuselah Empire. That is where I am from."

Her eyes widened, and she stepped back from him. "Then you…you're a…you're…"

"I am a representative of the Empire. Yes." Constantine's voice was soft, gentle, and his eyes were calm. "But really, you needn't be afraid."

She took another step back. "You're a vampire."

"Well…I'm not sure what I can say to that." Constantine continued to smile, but he held out a hand. "But I assure you, I've no interest in your blood. I really don't do that sort of thing." The sister stared at him with frightened eyes. Astha could tell the only reason she hadn't bolted was because she'd have to turn her back on him.

A shadow of pain touched her partner's face, but he continued to stand, one hand extended. The gentle smile remained on his face. His voice was soft when he spoke again. "Come now, do I really look that terrifying to you?"

"Cardinal Francesco…he said vampires were…were the devils agents." Sister Lauren's voice was quavering.

Constantine actually chuckled. "The Cardinal truly does not like me." He sighed and his eyes turned back to the image on the wall. "I…well, this may come as a surprise, but I had a twin once, in the Vatican as a priest." He chuckled again. "I'm afraid I gave the Cardinal a nasty shock when I appeared here, and a worse one when he discovered I wasn't my brother. I'm not sure he'll ever forgive either of us for that."

"Your brother?" The young nun was clearly startled. She took an unconscious step closer. "Is he…is he here?"

"I'm afraid not. He was killed, some time ago." The sadness in Constantine's eyes increased. "But you know...before the two of us were separated, he also expressed a fondness for the Nia Sancta."

"Really?" Lauren took another step, surprise and curiosity overpowering her fear of the man before her.

"Yes. And Brother Markus was kind enough to confirm something my brother told me once. That the Nia Sancta fought against the Methuselah, but she also spoke of peace with them. That's why I was here, praying to her." The kind smile returned to his face.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Lauren looked into the blue eyes, touched with sorrow and with compassion, and then looked down at the ground. "I apologize. I…"

"You're frightened of me. I understand it, it happens a lot. But there's nothing to fear, not from me." The smile turned a little rueful. "After all, I am being escorted by two knights of the church. Besides…" He turned his face to the image. "Well, she is protecting those she loves right?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." The young woman flushed. "I didn't mean to…to upset you." Her hands clasped.

"I'm not particularly upset. But, since you're here…I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"A favor?" Astha didn't miss the tensing of the girl's frame, and she knew Constantine didn't either.

"Well yes. I'm afraid I don't know anything about saints and angels. I was wondering…well you do seem much more knowledgeable about these things. Would you mind terribly…explaining them to me?"

"Oh." The young woman flushed again, harder than ever. "Really, I'm no expert on those things. I'm only a novice, and I haven't been here long."

Constantine's gentle laugh echoed through the room. "I don't think there are many experts who'd really want to talk to me, given who I represent. But I was hoping you might help me a little. I'm afraid I'm rather curious."

"Oh. Well…I suppose I could tell you a little bit." Constantine smiled, and took a seat on a bench, motioning for her to sit beside him. After a moment's hesitation, Lauren took a seat about two feet away. She was rigid with tension, but her voice was steady. "What was it you wanted to know?"

"Well, for instance…I'm afraid I'm not very clear on the difference between an angel and a saint." Constantine gestured to the image. "The last room I visited had a man with wings, and I was informed he was an angel. The Nia Sancta…she looks remarkably similar, but isn't she a saint?"

"Oh, yes." Lauren nodded. "Well, it's because saints are humans with special powers granted by God. Angels…angels are directly from Heaven."

"Oh?" Constantine's tone was polite, questioning, and all that was needed to get the Sister to start explaining in greater detail. Astha listened with half her attention. This wasn't something she was really interested in. She'd never given much thought to such things, and as she'd told Abel, she didn't understand why people insisted on venerating the remains of those who'd been dead for so long you couldn't actually identify the remains.

As the talk wound on, Astha turned to look at the image on the wall again. She studied the wings, the strange features. Though she'd never asked Abel about it, the Empress had mentioned that Lilith had carried the Crusnik powers. She wondered if Lilith's Crusnik form was the source of this image, or if this was just what some Terran had drawn to represent her. Either way it was a beautiful representation. Astha found herself looking into the eyes of the woman in the mural. They were kind eyes, majestic and compassionate, with a hint of sorrow. Very like her partner's eyes. Astha glanced at the man seated a few feet away, then turned back to face the mural, letting her mind wander.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, there in the small room, but her thoughts, and the conversation, were abruptly broken by Brother Markus clearing his throat. "Time for you to be returning to your rooms."

Constantine blinked. "Eh? Is it time already?"

"It is." Markus straightened from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "Midnight mass is due to start in fifteen minutes. You will come with me at once."

"Ah yes, of course." He turned back to the young woman sitting before him. "I apologize Sister, but I have to be going now." He rose, then bowed, a formal gesture of a noble. "I do appreciate the information you've given me. It was very kind of you to take the time."

"Oh. Not at all." Lauren blushed again. "I...it was a pleasure talking to you, Sir. I…I'm really sorry I reacted so badly before."

"Nonsense. It's quite all right. I do understand." Constantine smiled. "I simply hope I've managed to allay your fears, at least of me."

"Yes." She bowed her head

"Well then. I wish you a good evening Sister." He bowed once more, and then the four of them left the room, leaving her to her meditation.

Astha waited until the Inquisitors left them before she spoke. "My lord…"

"Yes?" Abel had settled on the couch.

"That room…the Nia Sancta…." Astha moved forward to look him in the eyes. "That was your love, wasn't it? Lilith?"

"Yes." Abel's voice went soft and sad, and the humor vanished from his eyes, replaced by that wistful sorrow she'd seen before. "Nia Sancta was Lilith's name, when she worked with the Vatican, almost a thousand years ago."

"You knew, when he told you." Astha stared at him.

"I did. But I've never…I knew she was a saint, but all the time I was here, I never sought her out. I thought I might like to see, just once." He looked at her with sorrow and affection in his eyes. "Perhaps, it was a…whim of mine."

"I understand." She did, too. She sometimes went to her former partner's tomb, to speak and to think to the one she'd lost years ago. She looked away from the naked expression of tender grief and shadowed loneliness in his face. As much as she was used to seeing Abel vulnerable, it made her uncomfortable somehow. She changed the subject. "You said earlier that if you managed to convince one person here to be less afraid of you, then you'd done what you came to do. I'd say, tovarish, that you did very well this evening."

"Thank you." He smiled, and the light of that expression eased some of the pain in his gaze. Then he looked away and reached forward to pick up a book. Astha settled into the chair, and followed his example.

Their last night found them idly roaming the Church halls again, Petros and Paula escorting them. Constantine didn't seem to have any specific destination in mind but two hours into their wanderings, he suddenly stopped by a pair of double doors. He gazed at the designs etched on the front, then turned to look at Petros. "This…isn't this the main chapel where services are held?"

"It is." Petros shifted his stance a little. "They'll be preparing now, so you are not permitted to enter."

"Of course." Constantine blinked up at the doors, and a slow, wistful expression crossed his face. 'But you know…I've been here three weeks, and I've never attended even one service. It seems to be a bit of a shame, don't you think?" He ran one hand over the door, feeling the details of the etched symbols. "I'd like to attend at least one."

Paula stiffened. "For a Methuselah to attend a holy service…the Church would be in an uproar."

"However, the matter is one for His Holiness to decide." Petros stared at Constantine, a considering frown on his face. "What you ask, some would say is blasphemy."

"And some might say, it was perhaps an attempt at redemption." Constantine returned the statement quietly. He looked back at the doors. "If it would make you more comfortable, perhaps you could say I simply wish to stand outside the doors and listen to a service."

"That is still a matter for His Holiness to address." Petros scowled at him for a moment longer, then abruptly turned away. "Come."

Ten minutes later, they were in front of the Pope's doors. Petros knocked politely and gave his name, then opened the doors just enough to slide through and bow. "Your Holiness, I have a request from the Methuselah ambassador. He has requested an audience to ask a favor of you. I hope we are not interrupting you, or your preparations for Mass."

"Lord Constantine?" There was interest in the young voice. "Please…it's fine. Come on in."

Petros turned and opened the door, allowing the two of them in. Constantine strode forward a few steps, then bowed. "Good evening Holiness."

"Good evening." The young man smiled shyly. "You know…we're mostly alone…and besides you're leaving tomorrow…"

Constantine smiled. "Of course. Alessandro." Paula made a strangled sound. Astha saw her tense, but then Petros laid a hand on her arm and shook his head slightly. Constantine paid no attention. He was watching the Pope. "I apologize if we disturbed you. Are you getting ready for service?"

"Well, yes. I'm not actually speaking tonight but…I try to attend most of them. I like to listen, sometimes." A smile touched the youthful features. "However, if you wanted to speak to me…I don't mind missing this one."

"Well, actually…" Constantine rubbed the back of his head, looking a little awkward. "Actually, I was wondering if I might have permission to attend this one service."

Alessandro stared at him. "You want…to attend the Mass?"

"Yes. It occurred to me that, well, I've never been to even one service in all the time I've been here." His smile was rueful. "I know it might offend some of the clergy for me to actually be in the chapel, but I don't mind listening from just outside the doors."

"Well…that doesn't seem very fair somehow." Alessandro's eyes were considering. "I know…brother isn't here this evening. He went to check his estates. But…there are some others…I mean, some of Brother's friends…" He flushed. "I'd like…I'd like for you to join me, if you want to. But…"

"But you are worried about offending some of the older cardinals and Arch-Bishops." There was understanding in Constantine's eyes. "It's very reasonable to be concerned with that."

"Yes, but…if you wanted to come…you shouldn't have to stand outside the door. And I…I don't think it's right for you to stand at the back either. I mean…you're important guests…even if Brother…" He stopped.

"Well, perhaps you could leave me under guard." Constantine looked at Petros. "Do you think they'd complain if I was escorted by your Inquisitors?"

"I…well, not as much, but still…that makes it seem like you're a prisoner. And I don't want…" Alessandro's face looked sad.

Constantine only smiled. "Well, you know…there's a difference between appearances and reality sometimes." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you think Bishop Sforza might come?"

"Sister? Yes…she usually does. She can't sit with me, anymore. She usually…she stands in the front row of the clergy." His face cleared. "You could stay with her…and…Brother Petros…" He turned to look at the man standing quietly near the door. "Would you…be willing to stand with them? Then…no one could be too upset. I mean…" He looked back at Constantine. "If that…if that is all right for you."

"Actually, that's far better than I expected." Constantine relaxed. "I think that will do very well, Alessandro."

The Pope nodded, but his face was concerned. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean…having Brother's men watch you all the time…it feels like we're being very rude. Especially after…after what happened."

"Rest assured, I am not at all offended." Constantine moved forward and took the Pope's hand, very lightly. "Please, understand. If you were to come to the Empire, you would probably be escorted by the Yenceri, or members of the court." He turned to look at Petros, and the smile on his face was warm with affection. "The guards you've sent with me, such as Brother Petros, have all been honorable. And they've all been fairly courteous. Brother Petros has even been rather kind to me. I do not feel as if I am being threatened, or treated like a prisoner at all."

"Oh. Well then…I guess it's okay." Alessandro smiled with relief. "If you'll give me a minute, I'm almost ready for service. I'll…walk with you." He looked at Petros. "Brother Petros can escort us both."

"That sounds like a fine idea, if you don't mind, Brother Petros." Constantine looked up at the armored man standing before him.

"I do not mind." Petros bowed. "If this is the will of His Holiness, then I am honored to carry it out."

"Thank you." Alessandro smiled, then turned back to finish lacing up his robes. After a moment, Petros stepped forward and bowed, then offered the younger man a hand. His touch was gentle as he assisted Alessandro with the various ties and straightening the robes. Astha found herself smiling, witnessing the obvious reverence he showed the boy Pope. It was one of the last things she would have expected, to see this rough warrior showing such gentle care and respect towards this fragile young man. It rather reminded her of the way Baibars interacted with Mirka and Seth. She caught Constantine's smile, and had a feeling he was thinking something similar, or at least had guessed where her thoughts were wandering. He met her eyes with a quick solemn grin, and the two of them moved back to stand near the door with Paula.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the main door of the chapel. Petros stopped, then turned to bow to Alessandro. "Holiness, if you would allow me to escort you to your place, Sister Paula can lead these two to their places."

Alessandro nodded, and he and the Inquisitor moved off down the hallway. Paula looked after them, then roughly shoved the door open. "This way."

Together they moved forward. There were a few clergymen already there, and Astha heard the flurry of whispers that followed them. Some sounded shocked, and some definitely disapproving. Constantine paid them no heed, and Paula simply moved forward, uncaring. The priests got out of her way quickly, and gave them a wide berth.

Caterina was standing near the pulpit. She turned as the three of them came forward, and offered them a nod of greeting. "Sister Paula." Her gaze flickered to Constantine, and she bowed her head again. "My Lord Ambassador."

"Bishop Sforza." Constantine bowed to her, a half bow of respect. "Good evening." He smiled. "Do you mind if we stand with you? His Holiness gave us permission to attend service, since it's our last night here."

"I've no problem if you join me, my lord."

The two of them drifted into quiet conversation. Paula was standing to the side. Astha considered trying to speak with her, but she had a feeling that neither of them were very interested in the prospect. If there was a time or place she could connect with this woman, it wasn't here and now. She turned her attention to chapel itself.

The artwork was amazing for this small space. The support pillars, the walls, the floor, everything was decorated, bright yet elegant. The floor was a beautiful multi-shaded mosaic, the pillars were subtly carved white marble, well polished. The walls were paneled, with delicate gold or bronze outlines. Though some sections were plain wood and stone, these were polished and shone. The rest sported beautiful paintings, as did the high vaulted ceilings. Astha guessed they were all religious scenes, but she wasn't sure what all of them represented. Certainly, there were a fair number of people in them who had halos of light, or broad outstretched wings. Astha had to admit, looking around, that this place wouldn't have looked shabby if it had been a room in the Imperial Star Palace itself. There were Imperial nobles who'd spent years, and a sizeable fortune, trying to get rooms that looked like this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the tolling of a bell. She looked up toward the front. There was no altar in this room, which surprised her, but there was a dais with three chairs on it. The chairs for the Cardinals were empty, but the Pope was sitting in the center seat, with Brother Petros kneeling before him. Even as she watched, the tall knight rose, backed away, and came to stand with them. As he moved, she spotted the young man dressed in priest's robes, pulling the bell rope.

The bell stopped tolling, and another priest moved forward out of the crowd. From his robes, similar to Caterina's, she guessed he was something like a bishop. He bowed to the Pope, then turned, and began to speak.

The service was in Latin, of course, which nearly everyone here understood. Astha could follow it if she tried, but she wasn't particularly interested. If the Pope had been speaking she might have forced herself to pay close attention, but not to this man. Besides, she was willing to bet that if there was anything important said, Caterina or Constantine, or even Petros would tell her. So she simply settled back, and let the words roll over her. She had to admit that, although Latin wasn't her first language, or even her second, there was a sort of elegance to the flow of the words. The way they fit together, the way they worked, was complicated but held an element of beauty.

There was also a pattern to the whole thing. There were sections that appeared to be a sort of question and answer. She heard Petros and Caterina both, responding in unison, though she didn't quite catch the questions. Constantine, she noticed, didn't answer either, though he seemed as if he might be struggling not to. But after that, there would be a song, and then the bishop leading the whole service would speak again.

The music was beautiful. Though she could only catch a word here and there that she knew, it flowed nicely. She wasn't much of a musician or a fan of music, but she found herself listening with interest. The combination of organ and vocals was well done, and excellent to listen to. And with it, as with the combined responses, she felt a sort of energy within the room. She'd sensed it before, sometimes in Council meetings, sometimes at the Court Gatherings of the Empire. A sort of unifying energy that came with everyone in the room united in one thing. It was…relaxing in one way, invigorating in another. Feeling that undercurrent of energy, Astha could appreciate why the Pope wished to attend Mass even when it wasn't required of him. She looked over at Constantine, and saw the far away, intent look on his face. She knew then he felt it too, and wondered if this was a part of what motivated his deep faith. But…that was one of those things she wasn't about to ask him. She shoved the thought aside and turned back to the service.

It didn't seem like it lasted that long. Not more than an hour, but most of the people around Astha looked rather tired. Even Petros, standing with his face set in it's usual frown of concentration, had dark smudges underneath his eyes. But finally, the service ended in a last song. All around them, clergymen shuffled, stretched, and then began to head for the doors. Constantine smiled at Caterina, then at Brother Petros. "Thank you very much. That was…quite an experience."

Caterina chuckled. "You say that now. Imagine if you stood through several hundred of them, my lord." She was keeping her voice down, but the amused exasperation was plain enough.

Constantine laughed softly. "I've heard that about Imperial Court functions as well. The first ten are interesting, and then…well it starts to wear off. Unless, of course, that happens to be the sort of thing that you enjoy." He turned. "Well, Astha, what did you think?"

"I'm not sure, my lord." She considered. "It was certainly…different."

"It was that." Constantine's gaze shifted to the dais, where the bishop who'd held the service was speaking with the Pope. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to thank His Holiness for allowing us to attend, and then I suspect we ought to be getting back to our quarters for the evening."

"Indeed. I will escort you." Petros stepped forward, Constantine right behind him. Astha and Caterina watched the two men approach the dais and bow. Whatever Constantine said to the Pope, it was too low for Astha to hear, but the young man brightened. After a moment, he rose, and sketched the sign of the cross over the bowed silver head. The bishop gasped, and Astha stifled a grin. Even with her lack of experience she could recognize a blessing when she saw one. Constantine bowed once more, then came back to stand with her. Seconds later, Petros returned as well, and he and Paula led them back to their rooms.

The rest of that night passed quietly. Abel was in a silent mood, staring off into the distance. Astha wondered if he was thinking of anything in particular, or just remembering. She occupied her time writing up the nights experience as notes for her formal report. When she went to bed near dawn, the memories of the service followed her into her dreams, and with them came the image of her companion, standing beside the cross with that still, intent look on his face.

_Authors Note: This is a very long chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post, but life is kinda hectic…and I wanted to get all these little fun events. People just kept popping up to say hello…well, hope you enjoy._

_It's the end of Abel and Astha's time in Rome…but the fun hasn't ended yet._


	24. Chapter 24: Return to the Empire

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Return to the Empire**

The next night Astha woke early. She bathed and dressed quickly, in her traveling clothes, then made sure she had everything packed. She knew their escorts would be at the door at any time to take them to their ship. Astha settled the last of her things in her suitcases, then heaved a sigh of relief. It had been an interesting trip, but she would be very happy to return to the Empire for a while.

A soft chuckle interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Constantine standing in the doorway of his rooms, dressed in the simple, elegant outfit he wore for traveling. He gave her a smile as he emerged. "Looking forward to the trip home?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm not used to spending this much time in the Outer world. And with everything that's happened…"

"It has been a rather stressful trip." He grinned. "Still…we did well. And I'm very glad you came with me."

"Thank you, my lord." She looked at the Bibles still lying on the table. "What should we do with those?"

"Hmmm…" He eyed them, then picked both books up. "I suppose we should give them to our escorts, when they arrive. Or we can simply give them to Sister Kate." He smiled. "Caterina informed me last night that His Holiness has elected to lend us his ship for the first leg of our journey. And since Caterina gave him the Iron Maiden it was the one we were loaned. I'm sure Sister Kate will take proper care of these for us."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Petros entered, and Astha saw two more guards in the corridor. "I've come to escort you to your transport."

"Yes of course. Thank you." Constantine disappeared into his rooms, to emerge carrying his two cases, one in either hand. He stopped, put both Bibles on top of the larger case, then straightened again. "I'm all set. Astha?"

"Ready, my lord."

Petros snorted, then turned and left. Constantine was right behind him, and Astha only a step behind him.

As the emerged onto the landing platform for the ship, Astha wasn't surprised to see a slender figure in Bishops robes awaiting them. The other figure, though, surprised her. The Pope was standing next to his sister, wearing plain robes and smiling. Constantine moved forward to put his bags on the ramp leading to the ship, then turned and bowed. "Your Holiness…I didn't expect to see you this evening."

"Well, I wasn't sure I'd be able to come. But I wanted…I wanted to see you go. And…to thank you, for the time we spent together. I enjoyed it." Alessandro looked into his eyes.

Constantine smiled. "I enjoyed it as well, Holiness." A surprised, but happy expression crossed his face. "Well, since you did come to meet us…I have something I need to return to you." He turned and pulled the Bibles from the top of his bag, then held them out. "Thank you very much for loaning me these. I…it was certainly informative. And rather interesting too."

"You…really liked reading them?" the young man looked at him. "Do you think…do you think there would be other people in the Empire, who might…might be willing to read them?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that…but I would certainly be willing to share them, Holiness."

"Well…I was thinking…I'd like for you to have them." Alessandro blushed. "As a gift, from me. I don't really have anything else…but they might help you. You said you wanted to work for peace and understanding and I…I thought they might help. Only…I brought you these instead." He drew his hands from behind his back, and pulled forward two more Bibles. But these weren't the battered things Petros had given them. Astha could smell the newness of the leather, see the glow of edges of pages in the moonlight.

Constantine shifted the books in his arms, and Caterina reached forward. "Allow me, Ambassador."

"Thank you, Bishop Sforza." Constantine handed her the Bibles then took the two from the Pope. He opened one, then blinked. "_To my Lord Ambassador, Constantine, in friendship. Alessandro_." He opened the other one, then handed it to Astha. "And this one is yours." He looked up at the young man in front of him, his eyes glittering brightly. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

The young Pope flushed again, then looked away. "It's not much…but…"

"A gift given in friendship is always very important, Holiness. I treasure it for that alone. Truly." Constantine turned back to his luggage, then opened one pocket. He set the Bible very gently inside the space, then removed something. "Actually, Holiness, I wasn't sure I'd be able to give this to you properly, but I have a gift for you as well." He turned, and small package in his hands. "It really isn't that much at all, but I hope you'll accept it."

"Of course." Alessandro reached out and took the package gently from Constantine, then opened it. A small envelope sealed with Constantine's seal was on top. Underneath it was a fine gold chain, and a pendant with emerald green stones. Astha blinked, then realized the metal was worked into Constantine's seal, and with the colors marking a member of the royal household. But at the very top of the design, there was a cross.

Alessandro lifted the pendant carefully. "It's very beautiful. And it's so light."

"Thank you." Constantine smiled. "I confess, it has a dual purpose." The Pope looked up at him. He smiled, and indicated the letter. "If in the future, Your Holiness has a chance to negotiate more with the Empire, this..." He laid a hand very gently on the Pope's, covering the medallion. "This is my seal, my crest. As long as you have this, anyone from the Empire will know you are my friend, important to me. For that matter, I think a number of people in Albion will know it as well."

"I see. That's very kind." Alessandro smiled back. "I hope I'll get a chance to meet people who recognize this."

"So do I." Constantine lifted the letter from the box, and held it out to the youth. "This Holiness, is an invitation from me, to you personally. It is an invitation to come and visit me, anytime you like. Not necessarily a State visit, but just to come."

Alessandro's eyes widened. "You mean…just to come see you? In…in the Empire?"

"Exactly." Constantine's eyes were twinkling. "Perhaps you could even meet my sister. I think the two of you would get along rather well, actually. And perhaps…well, if you wanted, I could probably arrange a meeting with the Empress."

"The Empress?" Alessandro's eyes went wide. Astha was trying to decide whether she wanted to burst out laughing, or feel shocked at her partner's audacity. She was also trying to smother both reactions. She wondered if she was ever going to get used to the fact that her partner spoke of his Imperial sister so casually.

"Well, it would be a good thing if you could meet each other." Constantine's smile was sheepish, but warm. "Fortunately, as an Imperial Ambassador, I have a great deal of leeway. And I'm…well I see a lot of the Empress."

"It sounds…" Alessandro looked down. "Well…I think I'd like that, very much. But…I don't think Brother…I don't think he'd be very happy with that idea."

"I quite understand. But…" Constantine gestured to the envelope again. "I did think to include permission for you to have an escort. Perhaps His Excellency wouldn't mind so much, if you brought some of your Knights with you."

The Pope's eyes widened again. "But wouldn't…wouldn't the people in the Empire be worried then? I mean…the ones who feel the same way about the Vatican that Brother did about you…wouldn't they feel threatened?"

"Perhaps…but…" Constantine sighed, and lifted the pendant carefully in his hands. "In the Empire, to give someone your crest, or something that carries the family mark…it is a twofold responsibility. And a part of that is to keep track of you and prevent untoward incidents." He smiled, a little sadness in the expression. "I really don't think your knights would do any such thing, but if for some reason, one of them did enter the Empire with the intention of harming someone, I would deal with it. And they know that."

"Oh. So this…it means…you're taking responsibility for us, if I came." Alessandro looked at the jeweled medallion. When his eyes came back up, they were a little concerned. "That seems like…well it seems like a big risk to take. I don't want to get you in trouble on my account."

"It's no trouble." Constantine's voice was light, reassuring, almost laughing. "Truly, Holiness, it's no trouble at all." His smile went far away. "There was something Abel used to say, sometimes…he used to say it didn't matter. 'Because I am your friend.' I remember that phrase." His eyes met the Pope's. "I think, Holiness, that those feelings apply here."

"I see." Concern dissolved in a warm hesitant smile. "Well then…thank you." Alessandro folded his hands around the envelope, and the golden symbol. "I'm not sure when but…I think I'd like to take you up on your invitation. It will have to be after the Holy Season, but…I'd like to come, and meet your sister. And the Empress."

"I look forward to it. Until then, perhaps I could keep in touch? I believe my assistant has Bishop Sforza's contact code."

"Of course. I'd like that." Alessandro smiled. "Take care on your journey." He lifted a hand, and made a slight gesture. "May God watch over you and keep you both safe."

"Thank you." Constantine bowed his head, then turned to Caterina. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Lady Caterina." She nodded in return, and he turned to Petros. "And you, Brother Petros…" he bowed. "Thank you for your courtesy to me."

His eyes met the other mans and something, a shared understanding of everything neither of them could say, passed between them. Then Petros turned roughly away with a growl. "I merely did the will of His Holiness."

"It is still very much appreciated." Constantine smiled one last time at all three of them, then turned and headed up the ramp. Astha offered a bow and a brief farewell to all three, then followed her partner. As the ship doors shut, and the engines powered up, he turned, looking down through an open viewport at the figures below. Astha joined him, and the two of them watched as the Vatican grew smaller beneath them, and the figures were swallowed in the view.

When they finally turned away, Astha discovered their luggage had been moved. "My lord…"

There was a slight crackle in the air, and then a woman appeared. Or rather, a life-sized holographic image of a woman appeared. "I've already had your things taken to your rooms, my lady. Whenever you're ready, I'll take you there. Also, I can provide a map for you." She held out her hands, and an image appeared in the air above them.

"Ah yes." Constantine turned. "Thank you sister…" He paused, as if waiting for an introduction.

The figure gave him a stern look. "Don't play ignorant with me, Abel. I know very well who you are. My biometric scanners already identified you, even if William hadn't called me the other evening. He was rather cryptic, but it wasn't that hard to figure out who you were."

Abel laughed, the dignified Ambassador disappearing into his normal self. Astha relaxed as well, suddenly aware that both of them had been on guard for the past three weeks. Abel chuckled a moment, then turned to her. "Astha, I'd like you to meet Sister Kate, captain of the Iron Maiden. She also makes excellent tea." He smiled at the figure. "I should have guessed you'd know. But it's become something of a habit I'm afraid."

"There's no need to apologize. William and Caterina both informed me as to the circumstances." She sighed in faint exasperation, then became business-like. "About this trip. Technically, we can't fly into Imperial Airspace without permission. So what we are going to do is land near Carthage in a few days. An Imperial ship will meet us there, and take you the rest of the way home. The trip for us should take about three to four days, with no complications."

"Sounds good." Abel smiled, then changed subjects. "How have you been, Kate?"

The sister in the image looked at him. "I've been fine." She sighed. "Lady Caterina and William got the worst of it, really."

"Yes, they did. But it appears they've come out all right." Abel sighed.

"And what about you, Abel?" Kate's face was concerned. "The last I saw of you, you were heading off into battle alone." She sighed. "If you knew how worried I was when the Earl of Memphis came back without you…"

"I know…I'm sorry." He gave her a sad smile. "I wasn't…I couldn't think straight after that battle, so I'm afraid I wandered off. But I've been well taken care of, really. Lady Astha took me in, and got me to my sister."

"Well, as long as someone took you in hand." Kate turned to offer Astha a commiserating smile. "He's such a handful, as I'm sure you've realized by now."

Astha grinned back. She'd only encountered Kate once, very briefly, and had no time to get to know her. Now, she decided she liked this woman. "He is a handful, but…" She gave Abel a look. "I don't regret it."

"No, that is true." Kate sighed. "You may be troublesome, Abel, but I am glad that you found someone to help you out." There was silence between them for a few moments, then Kate clapped her hands. "Well then, since we're all introduced, perhaps I'd better show you to your quarters."

"That sounds nice. And perhaps, if you could make us some tea…" Abel trailed off hopefully.

"All right, but you'd better not ruin it this time with too much sugar!" Kate shook a finger at him, and Abel laughed. Astha grinned.

The rest of the four day trip was a quiet one. Kate kept them well supplied with tea and food. She even offered Astha some Aqua Vitae, though how she'd wound up keeping a supply on board was something Astha couldn't quite bring herself to ask about. Astha accepted one glass and drank it. She was surprised, though, to realize that she'd not had a glass in three weeks, and that even now, she didn't feel the need for it she should have. She'd noticed a slight edge to her hunger, and an increasing urge for red meat, but nothing stronger than that. She would have asked Abel, but he was keeping to himself. She suspected he was resting. She felt drained, wearied by the dance of caution and manners, and knew it had been much harder for him. To hide his true self, to attempt to forge relations while hiding away the man he was…that must have been hard. Though he'd done it before, she knew it was different. She hadn't been under nearly as much strain as he'd been, and she was content to simply relax in her cabin, writing reports and lounging with a good book.

The last night of their flight, she found him standing beside the forward viewing port, watching the city approach. He didn't turn as she came up beside him, but he did speak. "Good evening, Miss Astha."

"Good evening, my lord." She looked out the window. Everything she could see nearby was sand, piled in mounds and swirls across the landscape. Against it, the city, with it's green trees and solid square brick buildings stood out. The lights were just coming up, hidden by the last rays of sunset, with only a flicker too show their presence. And behind that, barely visible in the dusk, was the glitter of ocean waters. It wasn't landscape Astha was used to, not by any means, but there was a stark, hard beauty that she almost liked. "An interesting looking place."

"It is a rather interesting place. A border town, where both the church and the Empire have territory, though neither one admits the presence of the other. It's also known as 'the Free City'. It was never ever taken by any force." Abel's voice was soft, and she couldn't read his emotions in it.

"I see. I've never been there." Astha looked out at it.

"Yes, well. We have some time before the Imperial ship comes. If you like, you can probably explore a little. Get a sense of the scenery." Abel's voice carried a hint of a smile. "It is worth seeing. But you should get a cloak before you go."

"Thank you. What will you be doing?" Astha looked at the slender figure beside her.

"Hmmm…I think I'll stay in and rest." Abel sighed, and when he spoke again, the humor was gone from his quiet voice. "I've been to Carthage before after all."

"Tovarish?" There was sadness in his voice, and Astha turned to face him. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah…" Abel blinked and turned his head to look at her. Then he smiled, a faint upturn of one corner of his mouth. "No, no, it's nothing like that, Astha. It's just…well, Carthage is a remarkable city, but I'm afraid I have some…uncomfortable memories of this place." He took a breath and let it out slowly, then looked back out at the lights, growing in the viewport. "I…the first time I came here, it was to take the city…a long time ago. And the last time…well, we've spoken of the Ibilis incident."

Astha understood. He'd never seen this city when it wasn't a battlefield. She looked back at the buildings. "I see, my lord. It's a shame."

"I beg your pardon?" Abel blinked at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"It's nothing. I was simply hoping, since you'd been here before, that you might be willing to show me around." She stared out the window. "I've never seen a place like this. I was curious."

"Well, I…" Abel scratched the back of his head. "I'm not exactly the best of guides but…I suppose I could."

"Only I you feel like it. I don't want to ask you to do something if it upsets you." And she genuinely didn't want to hurt him. She'd rather do her wandering on a later trip than bring ill memories to the surface now, when he was getting relaxed.

"Ah, well…" Abel was interrupted by Sister Kate, shimmering into view beside them.

"Sorry for intruding." Kate looked at both of them. "We'll be landing in about fifteen minutes. Your luggage is mostly by the doors already, but you both should probably check to make sure you have everything from your rooms. We'll be letting you off near one of the Imperial safe houses."

Abel nodded. "Do you have any idea which one it is, Kate?"

Kate sighed, exasperation tingeing her tone. "I don't know the name, of course. But I can tell you, based on it's location, that it's not one of the ones you identified years ago."

"Ah, well, that is somewhat of a relief." Abel smiled. "Thank you Kate. You've taken very good care of us this trip. I am sorry to make you go to all this trouble."

Kate snorted. "I've told you before, Abel, I'm used to it!" She looked him in the eyes. "Seriously, it's not as if I mind, and you're better than William is…he always wants to tinker with my engines and programming. But this time, please remember to keep in touch. It's nerve-wracking, the way you simply disappear and reappear. It's enough to make me want to put a tracking device on you, permanently, just so I don't have to worry."

"Ah, I know." Abel smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head again. "But I did promise to keep in touch with Caterina this time so you will hear from me. And there His Holiness as well…so you needn't worry."

Kate huffed again. "You always say that. Just try to remember to call at least once every two weeks or so." She tilted her head, as if something had caught her attention. "I've got to go bring the Iron Maiden in for docking. You two, go check your quarters." And then she shimmered out of view.

Abel twitched, his expression a wry grimace. "I suppose we'd better do as the Captain orders…." He tilted his head with a sheepish grin in Astha's direction. "I've been on Kate's bad side once or twice, and she's rather formidable. Even like this, I suspect it's best to do as she asks. I'll see you at the door in a few minutes." He turned and walked down the hall. Astha took one more quick look at the darkening landscape, and then followed his example.

The search of her rooms went very quickly. Kate was efficient, and Astha hadn't pulled a lot of things out of her luggage to begin with. Five minutes later, she was sure she hadn't lost anything. She gave the room a final look over, and then made her way to the exit of the ship.

Abel was already there. He _had _apparently left something behind, because he was kneeling by a suitcase, sticking something into one of the pockets. He turned his head as she approached, and grinned ruefully. "I left one or two of my hair ties."

Astha smirked. "Well, I managed not to lose anything."

"That's good." There was a sudden change in the tones of the ship. It was subtle, but Astha felt it, and knew from the change in Abel's expression that he did too. "Ah…we're stopping. This is our departure point, I suppose."

Kate shimmered into view beside them. "We've arrived at the safe house. It overlooks the sea, so we simply docked on that side. The doors will open in just a moment. Do you have everything?"

"Yes." Abel nodded. "It's been good travelling with you again, Kate." He smiled. "Do you like your work now?"

"Flying for His Holiness?" Kate smiled. "He's such a gentleman. And to be honest, it is a relief not to be flying so many combat missions. Ferry work isn't nearly as interesting but it's a lot quieter, and I'm doing much less repair work."

"I see. I'm glad." The doors made a hissing noise, and then opened. Abel took one look, then turned back to Kate. He bowed his head, in the fashion of a gentleman taking leave of a lady. "Well, it appears the time of our departure has arrived. Take care, Sister Kate."

Kate smiled. "Take care of yourself Abel. And I'm warning you, if you go too long without calling this time, I may see if I can get orders to chase you down."

"All right." He smiled warmly at her once more, and then turned, hefted his suitcases in both hands, and strode down the ramp.

Astha shifted uncomfortably. "Goodbye, Sister Kate. Thank you for your hospitality." She bowed.

"Take care of him." Kate smiled. "That's all the thanks I need. He really does look better you know…than he did in the last days of the fighting. But keep an eye on him. With Abel, sometimes it's hard to tell what's lurking under the surface."

"I know. I'll watch out for him." Astha gave Kate one more nod of farewell, then lifted her luggage and followed her superior.

It was dark outside, but warm. Astha felt the heat wrap around her like the air in a sauna. Abel was waiting for her on the terrace of the building, his suitcases set to the side. He gave her an impish grin. "I was almost afraid you weren't coming." His gaze slipped past her shoulders to the ship.

Astha turned, but the door was already closed. Even as they stood there, she heard the engines increase their speed and volume. Seconds later, the ship rose majestically from the cliff it had been perched on, and turned. Within minutes, it was barely a light in the distance. Abel sighed. "I suppose it was too much to hope that she'd stay to rendezvous with the Imperial captain. But…she probably had orders. Shall we go in?" He turned and stepped up to the doors.

Astha wondered how they were going to get in, but Abel simply bent to a potted plant nearby and pulled out a silver key, which he brushed off and inserted in the lock. He saw her puzzled expression and smiled. "Imperial safe-houses are designed to be easy access if no one's in them. After all, you can never tell when a noble might need shelter."

Inside, it was much cooler, and Astha breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't particularly dislike heat, but it sometimes made her a little dizzy. And she wasn't used to the feel of the air here. But the inside of the two-story house was cool, like her own. Abel didn't even bother to turn on the lights as he started up the stairs. Either he knew where he was going, or he simply trusted his night vision to assist him. Astha considered turning some lights on, but as a Methuselah she had excellent night vision of her own. She sighed and followed him up the staircase.

She found him just down the right hand hall, peering through an open door. He turned to her and smiled. "Here we are. The rooms on this side are all bedrooms. You can pick whichever one you like." He gestured with one suitcase laden hand. "Those are bathrooms and closets. I believe the door at the end is actually the back staircase. It's for emergency retreats, and should lead to a sheltered exit of some kind."

Astha blinked. "I thought you hadn't been here before."

"Well, I haven't." Abel shrugged. "But I've been inside an Imperial safe-house, and from what I understood from Ion and the Baron of Luxor, the layout was fairly standard. After all, there's no guarantee what kind of circumstances you'll wind up in."

That was true. Astha eyed the five or six doorways, then walked past Abel to choose a door two down from his. "I'll stay here then."

"All right." Abel smiled and vanished into his own rooms. Astha turned, then flipped on the lights and stood examining her own selection.

It was a large room, with plenty of space. A giant bed stood with it's head against one wall, a bedside table beside it. There was also another table with two chairs beside it, next to a large wall of windows and a balcony. Astha blinked at the windows. She couldn't think why a Methuselah safe house in the middle of human territory would have those. Certainly, there were heavy drapes, but still…She set her suitcases down, and walked over to rest her hand on one panel of glass. Outside, past the stone terrace and the carved rail, she could see the sea, a dark restless presence.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings. She turned. "Enter."

Abel stepped in, with two long bundles of fabric slung over one shoulder. "Are you settling in well?"

"It's fine." She looked back at the windows.

"They're UV shielded, and quite well I might add. From here you can stand and watch the noon sun on the waves without any trouble whatsoever." He came to stand beside her, a rueful smile on his face. "I didn't know that the first time I came here. Esther and I were talking with Ion, and she went to check on a noise outside. I almost had heart failure." He chuckled. "But it came out all right." He reached up, and took one of the long bundles of fabric off his shoulder. "Here. One of the closets has local garb, and I found a pair of cloaks that should fit." He caught Astha's startled expression and smiled. "As I recall, you did mention you wanted to take a look around."

"Yes. But I thought you intended to stay and rest."

"Well, I can't very well have my subordinate getting lost in a strange city, now can I?" His smile gentled slightly. "Besides, it occurred to me that it might be nice to see this city without worrying about soldiers and all that." He extended the hand holding a dark brown cloak to her again. "Shall we?"

"I'd be honored." Astha smiled, and took the fabric from him.

The cloak wasn't quite what she expected. It was much longer than she anticipated, and there was something odd about the way it was made. Abel seemed to shrug into his with no problems at all, but Astha couldn't figure out how to arrange the thing. She found the shoulders, she thought, and something that might be sleeves, but there didn't seem to be any way to tie it, and there was far too much fabric for the cloaks she was used to. Abel chuckled, then reached forward. "Here. It's really rather simple, just a bit tricky the first time."

His hands took over, draping it over her shoulders, directing her hands to the proper openings and then wrapping the yards of cloth around over her shoulders and then up, to form a loose hood and face guard. "There. If you don't want the hood, you can just pull it down. And it can be pulled back up relatively easily."

Astha tested the motion several times. She took a few strides across her rooms, and discovered that, even as long as it was, the cloak was easy to move in. She stared at her partner. "You seem very familiar with these things."

"Oh, I've worn them a time or two." He smiled, nostalgia touching his face. "Lilith used to wear something similar. She taught me how to do this, actually. Though I'm not sure she'd always approve of my motives. Last time, I was sneaking around the city." He gestured towards the door. "Shall we? There's a lot to see, and though watching the sunrise from the windows would be fun, I don't think you'd enjoy it much outside."

Astha nodded. She fell into step beside him as he left her rooms, and followed him downstairs. As the blast of still heated air from outside hit her, she stopped and made a face. "Damn, it's still hot." She tugged at the fabric wrapped around her. "Are you sure we need these?"

Abel stopped at the foot of the steps. "Actually, they'll help a lot. It keeps the sand and salt out of your clothes for one. Also…" He held out a hand, as if to assist her down the stairs. "It gets rather cool in the desert at night. In about three hours, you'll probably be very glad you have that." He smiled. "Plus, it's much easier to walk around this city if you at least dress like the locals. They'll know we're from the Empire, of course, but they tend to turn a blind eye if you wear the local garb."

There wasn't much to say to that. Astha joined him at the foot of the stairs. "So, where do you recommend we start, my lord?"

"Well, you can start by _not_ calling me that." Abel grinned at her. "I prefer my name, and it will draw less attention. As for our excursion…" He looked at the lane that led up to the house, then shrugged. "I suppose we'll simply follow the roads about until we see something interesting." He considered a moment more. "The market might still be open, and I think it's that way." He gestured to the left.

"Lead on, then. I'll go wherever you decide." She wasn't sure she cared for visiting a market, but then, she had no idea what a market here was like.

The next few hours were…exhilarating, confusing and rather startling for her. She'd never seen dirt and sandstone roads, which was all they had here. The tall palm trees were unique as well, and when Abel pointed out the coconuts, she had to laugh at the idea of eating one of them.

The market was like _nothing_ she'd ever witnessed in her life. She'd been to the Terran trade streets in the Empire, once or twice. And she'd seen the shops in the Underground facility. But this was a street full of wooden stalls, with animals tied close by and lanterns shining on the clothing of people garbed just as she was. Everywhere voices were shouting for her to look at this, taste this, feel this. Once in a while, merchants even left their stalls to come forward, holding out cloth or food or jewelry or whatever it was they had. She wasn't at all sure how to react, and was extremely glad when Abel stepped in for her, and began talking with the merchants. Most times he would simply smile and shake his head, murmuring something that sounded polite, but refusing. Sometimes though, he would lead her over, and hand her something to look at. She bought a box, ideal for keeping documents in, as a keepsake because she liked the feel and smell of the wood. Abel, on the other hand, bought a few bolts of green cloth, probably for his sister, and both of them picked a variety of spices from one of the spice merchants.

The buying wasn't the same either. Astha was used to walking in, asking for an item, getting a price and paying. But the very first stop Abel made, it was clear that this place did things differently. The man gave him a price, and Abel immediately began to argue. It was nowhere near as intense as his debates over treaty had been, but it was fascinating to watch, and both he and the vendor seemed to be enjoying themselves. At least, they were both satisfied when the money changed hands. And while Astha expected to be annoyed when her own turn at bargaining came, she found the challenge welcome. Abel watched her the first time, making soft suggestions of approval or disapproval. It was rather invigorating, and she shook hands with the merchant much more enthusiastically than she would a shop owner in her own territory.

The end of the long market was a corral, housing some of the ugliest animals Astha had ever seen. Long hairy legs, humped backs and strange faces. They looked rather contemptuous and stupid to her. Abel steered her down a side street away from them as they got to that end of the long street. Astha looked up at his face, and he was eyeing the animals with an expression of distaste and caution. She waited until they'd left the market behind before she spoke. "What were those?"

"Camels. An essential if you live around here, but…" He shrugged. "I really don't like them much. I'd rather have a donkey. A bad tempered mule even." He shuddered.

"Are they that bad?" They'd looked like unfriendly beasts, but she'd thought it was because she wasn't used to them.

Abel shuddered again. "I ah…borrowed one once. To walk around the city. The owner warned me but…" He paused a moment. "They spit. And they make the most appalling noises. They also bite and step on your toes. At least that one did. And the smell…well, you really don't want to know. As desert animals go they are the best you can have, but…I think I'll stick to ships, thank you." He gave her a rueful grin

"I think I agree." Astha wasn't the most fastidious of the court, but she was still far touchier about things like that than he was. She followed him as they returned to the house to drop off their purchases. "So, where will we go now?"

In answer, Abel led her through the streets, showing her various sites. He showed her the wells where people got their water. He showed her, from a distance, the Church enclave. He showed her other buildings of importance, including an ancient one he said had been dedicated to a religion other than the Church. And then…he showed her the desert.

The moons were up by then, and though the original moon wasn't full, it was just past that. Astha took in the sight of the ocean of sand with a sense of wonder. Waves and dunes of sand, piled and glittering darkly in the night. The silence was deafening. She'd never thought about the noise of city life, of the Capital or even her own house during the day. But sitting on a dune, beside Abel, she was aware of the deep, impossible quiet. She tilted her head back, and caught her breath. She'd never seen stars like that. More than she could count, and a ribbon of silver crossing the sky, glittering. The sight was breathtaking. She stared until Abel's voice came from beside her, soft and faintly amused. "You'll get a crick in your neck like that."

She blinked, turned her head to look at him. He was sitting quietly on the dune, one leg outstretched in front of him. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I know. I…" He looked up at the sky. "There was a time…I used to hate looking up at the sky. Because of all the memories it brought. But Caterina…she liked the stars. And after a while…well, there is something soothing about it, I suppose. At any rate…" He ran one hand through the sand of the dune in an absentminded gesture, then lifted it to let it trickle softly through his fingers. "I don't find it nearly as sad as I once did. And I thought you might like to see it. The Dome doesn't let you get this kind of effect."

"No." Astha turned to look at the sky once more. After a few moments, she turned back to the desert. "So…it's just sand from here to…where, the Empire? The Vatican?"

"No. There are some green spots, where water comes to the surface. Oasis' I believe. And there are some ruins, a few miles away. Places where old churches once stood, or buildings once rose."

"I see." Astha stood, brushing sand off her cloak. Abel was right, it had kept the sand off her clothing. She also noted that he'd been right about the temperature. It was dropping, far faster than she'd expected. "We should be going back."

Abel considered. "Well, we've some time yet. But you're right, it's best not to push it." He clambered to his feet. "Shall we walk back through town, or would you like to look at a little more of the desert?"

"I don't mind staying out here. As long as you know where we're going." Astha shifted her feet. Her boots weren't ideal for this, but they wouldn't do too badly.

"All right then." Abel set off across the sand. Astha followed, noting her partner's odd stride and copying it as best she could. It was almost a skating movement, and very light-footed.

Once or twice, Abel stopped and pointed to some dark shapes rising from the ground. "Those are the ruins. An old church I think. But one of these spots has a deep well, a dry one, that leads to the underground passages of the city. If you know where you're going, you can even find the place they call the Queens Tomb."

"Have you been there?" Astha blinked at him

"Only once. Unfortunately, I was on a mission at the time, and I had very little time to pay my respects. But it's 200 meters underground and the passageway is rather long and narrow." He stopped. "We can try it if you wish, but we'll have to hurry."

"No thank you." She sensed the reservation in him, and the tension in his body was evident in the way he stood. She didn't want to trouble him with what was obviously an uncomfortable memory, especially since he'd already gone out of his way to escort her around the town and show her the customs here. Besides, she wasn't too fond of the idea of being that deep underground. She wasn't afraid of tight places or tunnels, exactly, but she didn't like them either. "If you don't mind, I'll skip that part."

"All right." Abel didn't turn, but his stance shifted, and she could tell he had relaxed. "In that case, why don't we just head back to the house? We've plenty of time to make a nice stroll of it, I think."

"Sounds fine." Even though she wasn't that fond of sight-seeing, she was glad she'd suggested this to him. He seemed to be having fun, showing her around. And despite her usual distaste of aimless wandering and tourism, she was enjoying herself.

In answer, he led her along the dunes for a bit until they reached the ocean cliffs. The ground was much more solid and easier to walk on here, and the view was just as good. The salt air, moist and cool, felt rather nice, even in the night air.

There was a definite chill in the air by the time they approached the house. Astha saw the doors with a sigh of relief, but Abel seemed distracted. As they approached, he stopped for a moment, then reached into a pocket and withdrew a coin. He fingered it a moment, then reached down to pick up a pebble off the cliff. He held both for a few seconds, then flung them out over the ocean waters.

Astha waited until he joined her at the doors. "What was that?"

"Just a gesture." He walked into the house and shed the long cloak, simply pulling the wrapped layers over his head to expose a rueful grin. "It was a…tribute of sorts, to an old adversary. The woman who once ruled this city. She was…well, we didn't like each other, but she was Lilith's friend. We faced each other, and in the end…I respected her a great deal. And she…well, I can't say what she thought, but she must not have completely hated me, or despised me, or she wouldn't have allowed Lilith to wager the safety of this city on my humanity." The expression he turned to her was wistful. "I can't help but wonder…what we would have thought of each other if we'd met today."

"You probably would have been her friend." Astha grinned. She wanted to take that wistful sadness out of his face. She moved over and smacked him roughly on the arm, sending him staggering a step or two. "You'd probably smile at her and drive her crazy acting like an idiot, and then pick the exact right time to say something intelligent and meaningful."

Abel laughed. "Well, I don't know about that. However…" He stretched. "Right now, I intend to go put my new things in my bags, and then take myself off to bed." He picked up his bags. "If you aren't too tired, you might watch the sunrise from your windows. It's a good view, over the ocean." He vanished up the stairs.

As she picked up her own packages Astha had to admit she felt a little tired. But she was also happy, and relaxed. She put her box and cloth and spices in her suitcase, and changed into something she could sleep in. Out of curiosity, she moved to the window, to look out over the ocean again. The view wasn't that different from the one she could get on the cliffs at home, but as she watched, she saw the low gleam of light on the horizon. Curious now, she settled into the chair nearby, absently drinking a glass of water while she watched the sky turn from dark to grey and then from grey to a slow-growing ripple of blues and golds and reds and pinks. Imperial sunrises and sunsets were pretty, but the bright fire of this particular sunrise was rather amazing. She was glad Abel had suggested it. As the sun finally rose above the horizon, she stood and closed the curtains, then collapsed in the broad bed and fell into sleep.

The Imperial ship came for them the next evening, landing more or less right where Sister Kate had dropped them off. Despite the late hour they'd gone to rest, Astha and Abel were both up and dressed, waiting for them. The captain came to the door personally, bowed and introduced himself, and told them the details of their flight plan while two of his subordinates came in and took their luggage aboard. Within an hour, they were on board the ship. Five minutes after that, the vibrations told Astha they were returning home.

She found Abel in the forward viewing deck, which was to be expected. High ranking nobles often commanded their courier ships. The captain bowed to her as she entered, then turned back to his work. Astha stepped up beside Abel. To her surprise, he seemed rather pensive. "My lord?"

Abel actually twitched. "Constantine, if you don't mind. I'd prefer it if you used my name." He sighed. "We'll be back in the Empire within three days, and everyone is going to be calling me 'my lord' and 'Prince' and 'Ambassador'. Except my sister. And I really…" He sighed again. "You'd think I would be used to it by now, but I've never been comfortable with that sort of thing. So if you don't mind…my name will do."

Calling him by his informal first name seemed a little too impolite, especially with the crew watching her. But she knew how he felt. Of all the things he had to put up with, she knew the formality, the distance rank created, was one of the things he disliked the most. "May I call you Nightroad?"

"That's fine." Abel seemed to visibly relax. A small, sardonic smile touched his face. "When I first came up here, the captain offered me control of the ship. But it's been so long since I commanded one of these things, I was afraid I'd crash. And I don't know the navigation at all."

Astha chuckled. "He'd warn you if you were in trouble."

"Of course he would. Politely, and carefully. And the whole time he'd be worried that he was offending me and that I'd report him to the Empress or the Court and he'd lose his post." Abel laughed softly. "I told him I was taking a rest, and I would be just as happy to leave the details of our transportation to him."

"I'm sure he appreciated that." Astha smiled. "Did you have any plans for during the journey?"

"Yes." He turned to her with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "I intend to get in a few more days of relaxation. I have a sneaking suspicion it's going to be rather busy when we get back." He sighed. "And of course, there will be all the meetings and the reports…and I think we're getting back just in time for the Winter Gathering. I suspect I'll have no time to myself for a while."

Astha chuckled again. "In that case, you should get all the rest you can, Nightroad." Abel nodded. He stood looking at the view-screen for a long moment, then turned and left the bridge.

The last two days of the trip were quiet. Abel kept to himself, though not as much as he had aboard the Vatican ship. Astha frequently found him at the main deck, or in one of the forward compartments, watching the world go by. The captain and crew all treated them with quiet courtesy, which Abel returned. The second evening Astha took a trip up to the bridge, to find Abel engrossed in a soft conversation with the ships captain. She didn't go close enough to listen, not wanting to disturb them, but after that, there was a different sort of respect in the way the ships crew spoke to her partner, and the stiff formality that had characterized their boarding also eased off. Astha was grateful for it, and equally glad to note that Abel lost some of the uneasiness that she'd seen the night before. She did wonder what on earth he'd said to the man, but it was none of her business.

The third night after they left Carthage, the Dome came into sight, surrounding the capital. Astha watched it grow in the forward view port, and heaved a soft sigh of relief. She hadn't realized until just then how much she missed the comfort of the Dome, the sights and sounds of home.

"You look relieved." A soft voice at her shoulder startled her, and she turned to see Abel at her side, watching the view as well.

"Dammit, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She sighed. "And I suppose I am a little relieved to be coming home. It's strange…I've never thought about it, but I miss the Empire when I'm away."

"Hmmm. Well, I do think everyone feels like that at times." Abel smiled. "For myself…well, I haven't really been there that long, and of course, I wasn't raised in the Empire like you were. I'm still learning the place."

"Then you didn't miss it?" She looked up at him, then back at the city they approached. "I mean…it is your home too."

"Well, it's becoming my home, I suppose. But I…I haven't really had time to think about it that way. I've only lived there a year and a half, you know." He smiled nostalgically. "I was born in Albion, actually, but it's so different now that I can't recognize the place at all. And I lived in the Vatican for quite a while, long enough for it to be my home, in a sense, but…I no longer belong there either." There was a touch of sadness in his face.

Astha winced. She'd lived in the Empire all her life. Though she'd had more than one home there the Empire itself, and the capital city, had always been home to her. "Forgive me but…you fought so hard for peace, for our people. Surely…there has to be something that you're going home to. Something you missed while you were away." She looked back out the viewport. "Don't forget, your sister is waiting for you."

He smiled. "There is that. And Lady Fortuna, I suppose, and Ion. And Baibars, though he…well we're still sorting out our first impressions of each other." He chuckled. "And the Star Palace is beautiful." His voice became thoughtful. "And now that I think about it, I do rather miss the gardens there. All the flowers, and Seth's birds. They'll almost take seeds from me, if I stand very still. And there're the sights and sounds of the city, and the people. It's very similar to Rome and Londinium in some respects, but it's also somewhat different. And the food…" He laughed again. "I am looking forward to a good meal. The ships fare can't be faulted, but I admit I'm a little hungry from my time at the Vatican."

"I know what you mean." Astha stretched. "I want a good soak in the family pools."

"Hmmm….that would be nice too." Abel turned to face her, then smiled again. "You know, Miss Astha, you're quite right. I haven't quite gotten used to thinking of this place as home, but…there are a lot of things I miss." He looked back towards the towers of the Imperial City. "There are a lot of things I enjoy being around, people I like to speak with and see. And my family is there. It's true, there are people in the Outer world, people like Miss Esther and Miss Caterina and the Professor, that I care for greatly but…" He took a deep breath. "My people are here. My sister is here. And when I think about it…I am truly glad to be coming home." He turned and bowed to her. "Thank you, Astha."

She felt a blush crossing the back of her neck, and quickly looked away from him. "Idiot. You don't have to thank me. And you shouldn't be bowing to me either. We'll be back at the Palace within two hours, and if you do things like that the nobles will die of shock and indignation." She looked back at him, then sighed and pulled him upright. "Come on. Straighten up." She noted then that his shirt was a little rumpled and his jacket was unfastened. "Honestly, tovarish, you have got to pay more attention to these things."

"Well, you are right about that." He followed her gaze down to his shirt. "I suppose I ought to go make myself presentable. I'll meet you at the unloading port in a little while." He offered her one more quick, bright smile, then turned and left. Astha returned her gaze to the growing city view, thinking about everything he'd said.

By the time they docked, she found him dressed in his formal travel wear, fidgeting with the cuffs as two crewmen stood by with his luggage. Another man carried Astha's as she took her place beside him. "Lord Constantine? Is everything all right?"

He looked up with a brief grin. "I was just adjusting the cuffs. I can't get them quite right." He looked at the doors. "I understand we'll be disembarking in about five minutes."

"Yes, my lord." She saw him twitch, but he didn't comment. After all, he knew as well as she did that they had to maintain propriety here. Then the doors were opening, and she moved to stand a pace or so behind him, as was proper.

There was an escort waiting at the foot of the ramp, led by Baibars. As Constantine descended from the ship, the tall nobleman bowed. "My Lord Ambassador. Please, allow me to be the first to welcome you home to the Empire."

"Thank you, Lord Baibars." Constantine smiled, Abel's smile breaking across the face of the reserved Prince he was supposed to be. "I appreciate the courtesy, however…am I correct in guessing that there's more to this than a simple welcome?"

"Indeed." The Duke straightened. "Her Majesty was informed some days ago of your imminent arrival, and has expressed a desire to see you as soon as possible. She requested that I come and meet you."

"I see. Well, it would be impolite to keep her waiting, after all." Constantine smiled again, then turned back to the ship, where the crew had assembled an honor guard of their own. "Ah, Captain. I wonder if I could make a request of you."

The captain bowed. "Of course, my lord."

Constantine's smile widened. "It seems we're being summoned to the Palace. The guards and servants will take care of my luggage here, but I wondered if I could impose on you to see that Lady Astharoshe's things are delivered to the Kiev estate." He fished in his belt a moment, then withdrew two coins. "I do realize it's a bit of trouble for you, however, it does seem unfair to give the lady unnecessary problems. And of course, I'm quite willing to reimburse you for the inconvenience."

The captains gaze flickered to the coins, then to his face. "I would be quite willing to assist you, my lord. You need not trouble about the expense."

"Nonsense. It's only proper."

"As you wish, my lord." The other man bowed once more, and took the coins carefully from Constantine's hands. Then he turned to Astha. "My lady."

She gave him the directions to her house, not very far, along with instructions on whom to give her bags to. He nodded, then bowed once more to both of them and moved back up the ramp to his own men. Constantine turned back to Baibars. "My apologies for the delay, Lord Baibars. Shall we go?"

The captain of the Yenceri bowed his head once more and led them both into the Star Palace. Out of the corner of her eye, Astha saw two of the guardsmen detach from the group and take Constantine's gear. The rest of them bowed, then quietly dispersed, leaving the three of them walking the corridors, heading for the Palace interior.

Constantine waited until most of the guards had vanished, then Astha saw his shoulders relax a little. He moved forward to stand beside their guide. "How is she doing?"

"My lord?" Baibars blinked.

Constantine smiled again, visibly releasing the air of formality he'd worn since they'd landed. "Oh, come now. There's really no need to be so stiff. After all, it's not as if it isn't widely known who my sister is. And given that we both like you well enough to trust you with our identities, there's no reason you have to be so tense."

Baibars smiled. "It is better to maintain appearances, for the sake of the court."

"I'm well aware of that. However, we've already crossed into the inner court. There aren't any people here to worry about."

Baibars remained silent a moment, then seemed to relax as well. "Her Majesty is well. However, she has been concerned about you during your stay in the Vatican. I believe she was very much relieved when she heard your ship coming in."

"I see. So she sent you out to get me? Well, I suppose she has her reasons."

"I believe, my lord, that she wished to make sure you had no detours. After all, her last envoy had a great deal of trouble, as I recall."

The Prince laughed. "Well, there is that. However, I'm quite sure you have more interesting and pressing business than escorting me to my sister. But I do appreciate the courtesy."

"It is nothing." Baibars stopped at a set of doors and bowed. "Her Majesty awaits you."

"Of course." Constantine bowed once more then nudged the door open. Astha hesitated, but the Duke caught the door and bowed to her as well, so she followed her partner into the room.

It was dimply lit, but the room was clearly one of the more casual ones, meant for the Empress to relax in, rather than for business. After a moment, Astha spotted the figure slouched in the chair. Then her partner stepped forward, and the figure moved. "Abel?"

"Hello Seth." He smiled and moved forward.

The youthful figure stood and walked into the lighting. A smile touched her face. "Abel!" With a delighted grin, she took a few running steps forward, and wrapped her arms tightly about her brother's frame. "It's good to see you home again."

"Yes. It's good to see you as well." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Have you been doing well? Baibars said you were all right, but he implied that you were rather stressed."

"Hmmph. I was just worried about you." Seth pushed away from him. "I haven't heard anything from you since you went to the Vatican. And given some of the temperaments in that place…of course I was worried about you." Then Seth turned, and smiled at Astha. "Welcome home, Duchess of Kiev. Thank you for taking care of my brother for me. I trust he didn't give you any trouble?"

"No. It was no trouble at all." Astha hesitated, wondering belatedly if she should bow, or kneel.

Seth laughed. "You needn't look so stiff, Astharoshe. This isn't meant to be a formal meeting. I just wanted to welcome you and Abel back, that's all. But you don't have to worry about formalities tonight."

"Thank you." Astha moved forward. She wasn't quite sure what to say, given that most of the normal words she would have used were formal. She settled for a slight bow of her head. "I'm honored. If you wish, shall I leave the two of you in peace for this evening?"

"Hmmm…well I do intend to have some quiet time with my brother, but you don't need to leave just yet." Seth turned away, absently brushing a light switch, so that the room brightened. "For now, why don't the two of you sit down and tell me about your trip to the Vatican." She slouched into her chair while Abel found two more chairs and drew them forward. "I got a message saying there was some question as to your identity, but after that, I didn't hear much, beyond the fact it was apparently resolved."

"It was. Caterina interceded on my behalf, with the Pope's support. Cardinal di Medici wasn't too happy about it, but the Pope gave me protection and that ended the matter." Abel smiled as he settled into his seat. "He's turned into quite a competent young man."

"Oh? You met with the Pope then?" Seth blinked, looking at her brother.

"I did. Several times as a matter of fact. He even gave me a gift when we left." His smile turned slightly rueful. "I do realize it was something of a liberty, but I left him with one of my insignias, marked with a cross. I'm afraid I also went so far as to issue him an invitation to visit the Empire."

Seth huffed in exasperation. "Really Abel…you could have at least asked me. But I suppose there's no help for it. If you thought it was the right thing to do…"

"I did. I…well, I really am quite fond of Alessandro. I would like to bring him here, to see this place. If possible, I'd like to have the two of you meet, unofficially. I think you'd like him." Abel grinned at his sister for a moment, then the smile slipped slightly. "Politically speaking, if we can get the Pope to come here, even on an unofficial visit, and get his support of the Empire, it would certainly speed up the peace talks."

"That is true." Seth chewed her lip. "Speaking of that, a few things came in while you were in the Vatican that you should probably look at, Abel. They seemed very interesting. However…" She smiled. "Those can be left for another night. I want to hear about how things went in the Vatican. And in detail."

"Of course." Abel settled back into his chair, and Astha followed his lead. She let her partner take up the report, listening as he spoke of their doings within the walls of the church. Every now and then, Abel would draw her into the conversation as well, urging her to speak on her own observations, or her conversations with Caterina and the other members of the Vatican. Astha did so, but she was uncomfortably aware that there was one thing Abel was _not _mentioning.

He was avoiding the subject of his interrogation, and the rough treatment he'd received afterward. She understood why, but it still made her uncomfortable. She tried not to let it show, and was relieved that the things she spoke of were after that incident. But she couldn't shake her discomfort at hiding such a thing, nor could she shake the feeling that Seth knew they were both leaving something out of the story.

Finally, Abel wound down to the end of his explanations. As his voice fell away into silence, Seth stood and stretched. "Well, it seems as though you had an interesting time of it. But I'm glad it went so well for you." She glanced at her brother. "Do you really think they'll come here, Abel?"

He sighed. "It's hard to say. I think…I think Alessandro would be willing, and that there are those who would willingly come with him. Caterina and Petros, for instance. The question will be whether or not they can get past the Cardinal di Medici. For now though, I believe there's nothing we can do except wait."

"I suppose you're right." Seth stretched again. "Well, there are other things to be taken care of, in the meantime. However…" She turned back to the two of them. "Both of you have had a long and exhausting trip. It's better for now if you both rest."

Abel started to say something, but Seth turned and gave him a sharp look. "No excuses Abel. I can tell you're tired, even if you don't want to admit to it." She moved forward, and laid a gentle hand on his face. "Rest. We'll take care of other things later, all right?"

He smiled ruefully. "All right." He rose. "I suppose tomorrow we'll have to deal with formal council reports and all that, so I might as well take a final night of relaxation while I can." He turned to look at Astha. "You should go rest as well. I'm sure you have things you'd like to take care of at home."

Astha stood. She knew that Oyaji-san had probably taken care of almost everything, but she did have an estate to run. There were probably mountains of paperwork to look over and sign. "Shall I take my leave of you this evening?"

"I think that's a wise idea." Seth smiled at her. "Go and rest, and tend to your business, Duchess of Kiev. I will send word when you need to return here." She stepped to Astha's side. "Thank you, for taking care of my brother, Lady Astharoshe."

"It was my honor." Astha bowed. "I wish you both a good evening." Then she turned and left.

Her servants had been alerted about her return by the arrival of her luggage. She reached the house to find Oyaji-san waiting by the door with a cup in hand, and the tiger prowling around making noises of excitement. Astha greeted her servant, petted the animal until it settled, and headed for the baths. She really wanted to soak away the stress of her trip. It wasn't until later, much later, as she prepared for bed, that she allowed herself to think of the discomfort she'd felt during the report. She shoved the thought out of her mind. What Abel told the Council and his sister was his business, and she couldn't bring herself to betray his trust by going to them. She sighed, then let herself drift into slumber.

_Authors Note: Hope you enjoy. I confess, the detour into Carthage just sort of happened, but it's kind of a winding down thing for the two of them, before they get back to business. Let me know what you think._


	25. Chapter 25: Busy Days and Preparations

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Busy Days, Unexpected Preparations**

Astha spent the next three days taking care of her household business. As expected, Oyaji-san had handled most of the day to day things while she was away, but there was still a fair amount to be done. Household expenses had to be approved. Various requests from servants and staff had to be considered and made note of, and permission granted and refused. The grounds of the Kiev estate were always in need of some repairs or modifications, or upkeep of one for or another. Astha looked over those as well.

Then there were duties that went with being an official of the Empire. Though most of her work was routed through other channels while she was in the outer world, she still needed to look over the reports and answer any major questions that had arisen. She also wrote her own report of the events during their mission, though she followed her superiors lead in omitting certain details. And once everything had been properly handled, it has to be delivered, the messages sent, and everything checked to make sure it was in order. The whole process took time. Normally, it was something that drove her crazy. She didn't like doing paperwork, it was so dull. But after the stresses of the journey, she found it oddly soothing to immerse herself in the relatively simply matters of running her household and answering queries. It was far easier than the careful dance of words and gestures that she'd had to put up with as a diplomat.

The third evening, a message came for her, requesting her presence at the Imperial Palace the following night, to discuss the next phase of their diplomatic work. Astha sent back her reply with the same courier, and informed Oyaji-san, so she'd be sure to have her court clothing ready.

The following evening, she presented herself at the Imperial Palace. To her surprise she was ushered, not into one of the reception rooms, but into a small room close to the Inner Palace. The place was a small comfortable space, with a desk and a few chairs, clearly meant for business, but far more casual than an audience chamber.

Seth was waiting for her. Astha waited until the door had shut behind her, then bowed. "Your Majesty."

Seth smiled. "There's no need to be formal, Astharoshe. Tonight is simply a quiet meeting to discuss some things. So you can relax."

"I understand." Astha stepped a few more paces into the room, and at the Empress's nod, settled herself into a chair. "Forgive me, but is Lord Constantine…"

Seth's grin widened. "Abel will be here in a few minutes. I actually asked him to come a little later. I have a couple matters I'd like to discuss with you before he gets here, if you don't mind."

Astha nodded, but she felt her muscles tense, ever so slightly. "Of course."

Seth moved forward, till she settled in a chair about two feet away. She stared at Astah intently for some moments, then spoke in a quiet, casual manner. "I noticed it when you came back from your journey…Abel's aura clings to you. It was fairly faint then, and it's almost gone now, but I've never seen that before. I was wondering if perhaps you could explain it to me, Duchess of Kiev."

Astha blinked, and felt herself flushing red. But there was nothing she could do except reply. "The Vatican confiscated my Aqua Vitae. Lord Constantine…in order to protect me and allow me to remain with him, he gave me his blood, and used his powers to render the Bascillus dormant, for the time we were there."

Seth's eyes widened. "Abel used the Crusnik on you?"

"He did. He was very careful." Astha felt her blush deepening. She bowed her head. "I apologize if my actions in accepting his blood were too forward, Your Majesty. But I was concerned that our only other options would endanger both of us." She paused. "Our only other course of action was to resort to deliberate silver poisoning, or…" She hesitated.

"Or you might have taken what you needed from Abel." Seth grimaced. "I can fully understand why you should wish to avoid the silver poisoning." She looked up into Astha's eyes, and amusement touched her features. "You need not be concerned that I am upset with you. After all, this was also Abel's choice. I was merely surprised." She looked away. "It's unusual for my brother to take such a risk. To use the Crusnik like that…I've never heard of him doing so before. However, I am relieved it worked out."

There was silence between them for a moment. Astha was beginning to relax when Seth spoke again. "Regarding your time in the Vatican…what happened?"

Astha blinked. "Your Majesty?"

"It's Seth." The youthful face turned to her, and there was amusement in the voice, but none in the eyes. She stood suddenly, restlessly. "What happened, there in the Vatican? My brother gave his report, and I heard your story when you arrived but…there's something Abel isn't telling me. What is it that my brother doesn't want me to know?" She looked back at Astha, and an ironic smile flitted across her face. "I could probably ask Abel, and he'd tell me eventually, but the fact that he's avoiding it…something bad happened to him, something he doesn't wish to trouble me with. But I worry for him."

Astha stiffened, and bit her lip. She'd been expecting this question, but even so, she wasn't sure how to respond. Her duty to her Empress demanded she answer. More than that, she felt the other woman deserved to know. But she didn't want to violate the trust Abel had placed in her. He had trusted her to respect his decision to remain silent, and she wasn't sure how he would feel if she revealed the truth now.

"Astharoshe?" Seth's quiet question cut across her racing thoughts.

"I…forgive me." She bowed her head. "I don't mean to be rude. I apologize, however, I…" She took a deep breath. "I apologize for my rudeness, but…my lord trusted me with this matter, and I'm not certain how much I can say. I'm well aware that this may anger you, however…"

"You don't wish to violate Abel's privacy." To her surprise, the young woman smiled. "I understand. Actually, I'm rather pleased. Abel's a good man, he deserves people who are loyal to him, and protect him this way." She shrugged, though a tinge of sadness touched her face. "You don't have to worry, I won't order you to tell me. I merely wished to know." She sighed. "Abel…I know he's just trying to protect me, but…I hate not knowing what's happened to him. I hate…knowing something might be wrong, but he won't let me see it."

Astha nodded. She understood all to well. She bit her lip again, torn this time, not between duty to the Empress and to her tovarish, but between concern for the woman before her and for the man whom she'd protected. She thought for a moment, then spoke hesitantly. "My Lady…are my words here tonight to be part of the formal report to the Council?"

"No." Seth shook her head. "Nothing I ask tonight will be reported to the Imperial Council." She turned. "I only wish to know, as Abel's sister, if anything happened to hurt my brother."

Astha nodded. "I…I believe it was reported that there was a question of his identity?"

"There was." Seth nodded. "Did something happen regarding that?"

"Yes." Astha looked away from the emerald eyes. "The Cardinal di Medici guessed at his true identity." She paused, choosing her next words with care. "He had the Ambassador interrogated."

"That man…" Seth's voice hardened, and Astha looked back at her to see one fist clench. In a softer but no less intense voice, she spoke again. "Did that man torture my brother?"

"He was…the Ambassador was beaten. However, Lady Caterina and His Holiness stopped the questioning before it went any further than that." Astha swallowed.

"I see. How bad was he hurt?" The ice was fading slightly from the young woman's voice.

"He had fractured ribs, and severe bruising on his chest, and some wounds to his wrists. They healed within a few days." She considered telling the Empress about the incidents involving Abel's chest, about the scar, but she refrained. She vividly recalled the shame and anguish that had been in Abel's voice, and there was no reason to bring up such a personal torment.

Seth stood still for a moment, then released a long slow breath. "I see. Well then…" She turned, her eyes meeting Astha's with a look that combined sorrow and wry humor. "I suppose Abel didn't want to tell me because he was afraid I'd get angry. Or upset."

"Yes. I believe so." Astha bowed her head again. "I apologize. I wasn't able to protect him better, or to help him."

"Now really, that isn't true at all." Abel's soft voice sounded from the doorway. Astha jumped, moving to her feet in surprise.

Abel was standing by the door, dressed in an informal shirt and a set of casual pants he'd worn during their travels with a jacket thrown over it to make himself presentable. He moved forward to settle into the remaining chair, an expression of half-amused exasperation playing across his features. He smiled at Astha. "I've already told you, you helped me a great deal." He turned to regard his sister. "I suppose you were asking her about the events at the Vatican?"

"Yes. She told me about your interrogation." Seth sighed. "Honestly Abel…you had fractured ribs?"

"Yes, well…things did get a little violent." Abel matched her sigh with one of his own. "Fortunately, Lady Caterina interceded on my behalf, and the Pope later offered me his protection." He smiled lightly. "I had intended to tell you, eventually."

"Hmmph." Seth snorted. "You never tell me things like that. Really…you might at least consider how I feel about these things." She stood, moved forward to stand before her brother. "I know you're just trying to protect me, but still…Abel…when things like that happen to you…"

"I know." Abel smiled gently.

Seth looked into his eyes. "Abel…did something else happen? You still look troubled."

He released another sigh, in a long slow exhalation. "Cain's power…left a mark. I'm afraid I still…haven't quite adjusted. The Cardinal's men woke some memories, and I reacted rather badly. Fortunately, Astha was able to handle the situation." He smiled, a gentle soothing smile. "It's really nothing to worry about. Just old memories, too close to the surface." He touched his sister's hand comfortingly.

Seth sighed. "Well, I suppose it's all right, as long as you're fine now. You are all right, Abel?"

"I'm fine." He pulled her into a quick embrace. "It's really nothing to worry about." There was a shadow lingering in his eyes, and Astha knew Seth saw it too, but whatever it was, she chose not to comment.

After a moment, Seth stepped free of her brother's arms. "Well then, if we've got that settled, I suppose we ought to get down to business." She moved towards her desk, and lifted a large stack of papers from one corner. "These came for you while you were traveling, Abel. It's quite interesting."

He blinked, then took the sheaf of documents from her. One eyebrow rose. "I see. The royal crest of Germanicus." He leafed through them. "The Franc Kingdom too. And…let's see…this appears to be the seal for the Amsterdam region, and the island of Eire, and this…" His mouth twitched. "Hispania as well? It looks as if every major power in the Terran world has elected to have words with us." He looked back over the envelopes. "I'm surprised you haven't looked through these yet."

Seth grinned. "I considered it. But you have a better grasp of things in the outer world than I do. Besides, I have a feeling that it's you they want to talk to. I've been out in the marketplace, and there are hundreds of rumors concerning your journey to the Vatican."

"I see. The gamble paid off then." Abel grinned. He looked back at the pile of correspondence on his lap. "Well then, shall we see what they have to say?"

He considered the seal on the first one. "Hmmm…this is interesting. This is the royal crest, Ludwig II's own seal. I'm surprised he would bother at such an early stage of the game." He reached forward, and took a letter opener off the desk, and opened the document in a quick easy movement. He set the opener aside, along with the envelope, and began to consider the contents. "He wrote it in German though…"

Seth grimaced. "A challenge? Or simply lack of courtesy?"

"Oh, probably both, if what I've heard of him is true. It's more likely a test of our skills and awareness outside the Empire." He scanned the letter, and a look of combined amusement and exasperation crossed his face. "Very typical of what I've heard. It says he has no interest in an alliance, however, he is willing to entertain trade discussions, under certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Seth eyed her brother.

"Hmmm…yes. He's not very specific. However, I would guess that he intends to try and maneuver us into a less advantageous position. Everything I've heard of Ludwig indicates that he doesn't hold with alliances, and he only negotiates from a position of strength." Abel folded the letter and tapped it against his chin, a slight frown on his face. "He doesn't like taking an inferior position…but he's a shrewd man."

"So…what do you think we should do?" Seth sighed. "In a situation like that, I'm rather inclined to ignore him. It's not as if we need the support."

"No. However, refusing him may put our alliance with Albion at risk. Ludwig is a blood relative of the royal family, a second or third cousin, I think. He was considered a potential claimant to the throne at one time." Abel considered a moment longer, then frowned at the paper. "It's a delicate situation, but I think it's possible to negotiate with him and not lose face or value. While it is a politically strong country, Germanicus is very insular. And technologically speaking, they're nowhere near as advanced as Albion. Even if we negotiate at a disadvantage, it can be done in a way as to leave us on level ground." He sighed. "I don't really want to deal with him, but I don't think we can afford to disregard him, especially since we made the first approach."

"Hmmph. If you say so." Seth made a face. "I'll let you and Mirka sort that out." She gestured at the other envelopes. "What about the others?"

"Well…let's see…" Abel picked up another. "Eire, is it?" He cracked the seal. "Ah…well, this one is a bit more reasonable." He read through. "They've declared an interest in both trade and a potential alliance." He considered the letter. "This is one I'd give to Mirka to handle."

"Why so?" Seth leaned forward.

"Because, any negotiations on behalf of Eire will be handled by Lady Jane." Abel folded the letter. "We can't afford to ignore their request, for the same reason we can't afford to antagonize Ludwig. Lady Jane is also a blood relative of the Albion royal family. She can also claim personal ties of friendship with Colonel Mary Spencer, head of the Albion Royal Army. She's actually quite a good ally to have, she'll help cement the alliance with Albion, and Eire has a decent source of trade. They aren't politically powerful, but they aren't a group to argue with unnecessarily."

"I see." Seth traced a hand over a sheet of paper on her desk. "But why Mirka and not you?"

"Well, because…" Abel flushed slightly. "Mirka and Lady Jane have very similar temperaments I think. But beyond that…" He flushed harder. "Lady Jane will take a more positive approach to a female ambassador, but I don't think it's a situation where Astha would be comfortable."

Astha stiffened. "I can handle it."

Abel blinked in her direction. "I'm well aware of that." He sighed. "It's not your abilities I'm questioning, it's just…well…" He was turning redder by the second.

Astha exchanged a quick look with the Empress, then slowly rose from her seat, and moved to stand directly in front of her partner. "Nightroad…if you don't explain in about ten seconds, I may be tempted to do something rash, even if you are my superior."

Abel flushed crimson. "Well…Lady Jane…favors women. While I can't say for certain, she might…try something. I'm not sure if she'd be serious, or just testing you, but..."

"Try something?" For a moment, Astha didn't get it. Then she took another look at Abel's red face, and it clicked. "You mean…" She backed up and sat back in her chair with a thump, her own face slightly pink. "I see."

Seth chuckled. "You're right, Brother. In that sort of situation, Mirka is definitely the best one to send." She leaned over the desk and plucked the paper neatly from Abel's hand. "I'll let her know. Now then, on to the next one."

"What…oh, yes, of course." Abel's fingers fumbled across the next letter. "This one is from the Amsterdam region." He broke the seal, and scanned the contents. "They're also interested in talking with us." He frowned thoughtfully, then folded the letter. "We should probably hold off on this one."

Seth frowned as well. "That region…as I recall, it's one of the major Methuselah gathering points outside the Empire. Are you sure you want to delay that, Abel?"

"Yes. For the moment." Abel tapped the letter. "Up until about 15 years ago, the Methuselah Count Four and the human rulers of the city co-existed reasonably well. However, at about that time, there was a major upheaval. Someone paid the Count Four to destroy the leading family in the area. There was one known survivor of that tragedy, and one missing girl. The area's been in absolute chaos since."

"I see. What do you recommend, then?"

"Well…a non-committal reply would be best. However…our best choice is to contact Hugue. He'll know who best to approach, if anyone. And really, he ought to be consulted anyway. If I can get a hold of him…" Abel sighed. "But the Professor says he's out again, so that may take some time…"

Astha sat up. "Hugue? Wasn't that one of your AX colleagues?" She remembered the Professor had mentioned him. She thought a moment. "The one with the sister?"

"That's him." Abel gave her a wry smile. "Hugue de Watteau. He's the survivor of the attack I mentioned, and his sister is the one who went missing. He...he was told she was dead, but given the source…he doesn't trust it. And even if he believes it…" Abel's voice dropped. "Hugue is out for blood. Ever since I've known him, he's been like that." Abel sighed again. "A few years back, he discovered that the Count Four was behind his family's slaughter. He killed all four of them. I don't know who took over in the Methuselah circles, if Hugue even left anyone. And I know absolutely nothing about the Terran lords who were there. But Hugue will know. And as the heir to the former ruling family…"

"All right. We'll hold our reply. In the meantime, you'll have to try and locate that friend of yours." Seth eyed her brother. "Do you have any idea of how to reach him, or where he is?"

"Caterina may know how to reach him still. As for location…he'll be near Amsterdam, I think. But I can't say for certain. Hugue is…unpredictable at best." He considered for a moment, then turned to the letter lying on his lap. "Shall we see what Hispania has to say?"

He flipped the parchment envelope over, and studied the seal. "The royal family. That's a good sign." He broke it open carefully, and once again began to read. His expression lightened. "Well, this is certainly a friendly letter. They're open to both trade and a treaty. In fact, they've offered to begin negotiations as soon as possible, with a few minor concessions."

"And those would be?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"They'd prefer to have a two week visit from our Ambassadors beforehand, reciprocated by their chosen ambassador coming here. 'To get a feeling for economic and social conditions of both countries' it says, and to establish friendly relations between the negotiating parties." Abel looked up at his sister. "I believe we can accommodate that."

"Of course. It's actually rather sensible. Are there any other conditions?"

"Oh…none specifically. Only that they've appointed a lesser member of the royal family as their negotiator." He blinked, pulling a second envelope from inside the packet. "It appears our potential ambassador has sent us a letter of introduction of his own."

Abel set the main letter to one side and broke open the smaller envelope. He frowned at it. "This handwriting…it looks rather familiar." He read through, and Astha heard a small sound of surprise escape him. Seth must have heard it as well, because she was up out of her seat in an instant. "Abel?"

"Wha…oh, sorry." Abel gave his sister a sheepish smile. "I was just…a little surprised. This letter….it's written by Antonio Borgia, the Prince of Hispania." He set it down carefully.

"You know something of him?" Seth eyed her brother.

"Well, yes." Abel's eyes went far away. "He's one of the younger princes. He's…very bright. He attended the University at a young age, and received seven degrees by the time he was 23."

Astha whistled. Even in the Empire, that was a remarkable feat. "Then he's very skilled."

"Oh, he is that. However…" Abel sighed. "His true power is…far more complex. Antonio knows people from every class imaginable, and from Hispania to the Vatican to Istvan. But you'd never know it meeting him on the street. His first impression is almost always of a classic fop, a well bred, well educated boy without a drop of common sense. Arrogant and rather spineless even. But…it's all a smokescreen. And no one I know has ever been able to tell how much is real and how much is not. And even that…is not his primary gift."

"Then what is?" Seth blinked.

"Misdirection and manipulation. Antonio is a master at it." He turned to regard his sister with troubled eyes. "You're very good at it yourself, but Antonio…I'm not entirely sure he couldn't teach you some tricks. He spent a few years in the Vatican, as a Cardinal, as Minister of Public Relations, precisely because of that talent. He could say something completely misleading to the press one day, and then say something else entirely the next day, and no one would think to question him. He was simply that smooth."

Astha frowned. "Why would a Prince of Hispania be a Cardinal in the Vatican?"

Abel sighed. "A few years ago, one of the Arch-bishops rebelled against the Pope. It was a rather dangerous time, because it was extremely difficult to tell who was on which side." His eyes moved between the two of them. "It was kept quiet, with good reason."

Seth nodded. "I understand." Astha added her nod to that of the Empress.

Abel took another deep breath. "We had several close calls, and at least once the Pope was taken hostage by the opposing faction. We nearly didn't rescue him in time." He folded his hands in front of him, a distracted look on his face. "At that time, Antonio approached us. He said he could give us a list of names of the rebels, particularly the leaders. In return he wanted the protection of the Vatican, and a position befitting his status as a nobleman."

"So they made him a Cardinal?" Astha blinked.

"Not quite that quickly. However, he was taken into Vatican custody, and given protection as a clergyman while his information was investigated. As it turned out, Antonio's information was genuine, and helped both the AX and the Inquisition a great deal. He also proved himself adept at handling dangerous situations. It was then that he was given the rank of Cardinal, and placed in his position as Minister. He made an ideal buffer between the Vatican and the media, with his manners and his appearance. And as I've said before, his skills at misdirection and manipulation are impressive." Abel sighed. "I wasn't aware he'd left the Vatican, but I suppose after the threat was over, it made sense." He frowned. "I was wondering, while we were there, why he didn't put in an appearance. The presence of two Imperial envoys wasn't something he would have failed to take notice of."

"I see. Then we should probably handle him very carefully." Seth frowned thoughtfully. "Can you handle him, Abel?"

Abel took one deep breath. "I can. But there may be a slight problem." His eyes met his sisters across the desk. "Antonio and I…we knew each other. When he originally came forward, I was the operative assigned to take charge of him and bring him to Rome. And afterward, I worked with him on numerous missions, both in efforts to down the New Vatican, and to neutralize plots by the Order of Rosenkreutz."

Astha winced. "Would he know you, now?"

"I'm afraid so." Abel bit his lip. "He'll see right through the change in my status. He's used that trick himself more than once. And telling him I had a twin…he'll know that for a half-truth as well. To be honest, I don't think we can fool him, and I'm not certain it's safe for him to have that knowledge."

"You think he'll betray you?" Seth looked concerned.

"I don't know. Antonio…will do what is best for himself. And for Hispania, since he's chosen to return to his family. He might keep his silence, if he could be persuaded it was of the greatest benefit to his purposes." Abel sighed again, and rested his forehead in one hand. "There is no one in Hispania besides Antonio who would care one way or the other who I am, so it wouldn't damage our relations with them at all. However, if word returned to the Vatican…if for some reason Francesco were to seek his opinion and he thought it was in his best interests….they will believe him." Abel's face was pale. "I'm not sure how it would go."

"Then exposing you to him could be dangerous." Seth frowned.

"Yes. But so would avoiding him." Abel made a face. "At this point…well, it's a little too late for me to go into hiding. Especially in these circumstances."

Seth chewed a lip thoughtfully. "Well, how influential is Hispania? Can we afford to put them off?"

"Not for long. They have close ties to the Church, especially Antonio. And they have great wealth, and trade influence." Abel shook his head. "We really can't afford to stall them."

"Then how do you recommend we respond?" Seth sat back.

Astha sat forward, hesitantly. "I have one idea. Perhaps…we could send someone else." She paused, trying to sort her thoughts into proper order. "We've received multiple applications for contact. And at this point, we need information on at least two of them. We need to understand the situation in Germanicus, and in the Amsterdam region. For at least one of those missions, I believe my lord is the only one who can accomplish it."

Abel frowned. "You mean…"

"You're needed to go to Amsterdam and contact this Hugue person you spoke of." Astha considered the paper. "Given the necessity, it would be understandable for us to send a different envoy in your place."

"Well, that is true. And I'm sure they would understand, especially for the initial visits." Abel frowned. "But who should we send?"

"I can go." Astha sat forward. She didn't much feel like leaving the Empire, but… "As your associate, I'll be able to represent you properly, without giving away your identity."

Abel blinked. "Well, that is true, but…Astha, are you sure you want to do something like that?" He sighed. "I mean…it seems rather unfair of me…."

"Nonsense." Seth's crisp voice cut across her brother's words. "Honestly Abel, you can't do everything. And Astharoshe is an experienced negotiator. After all, she did help negotiate the cease fire between the Vatican and the Empire while you were gone."

"Oh, I don't doubt her capability." Abel grimaced, then gave her a sheepish look. "It just feels…well, I suppose I feel like I'm running away from my responsibilities, making you handle Antonio."

Astha snorted. "Don't be an idiot, tovarish. You're the only one who can look into the matter of Amsterdam without causing unwanted trouble. In that case, it only makes sense for you to send someone else to Hispania. Besides…" She looked into his eyes. "You were planning on seeing him if he comes here, right?"

"Well, yes..." Abel sighed. He looked into the distance for a moment. "Just remember…he likes to tease, and he likes to treat people _very_ casually. He'll probably do the same to you, if only to see how you react."

"Hmph. As if I couldn't handle that." Astha gave him a small grin. "After all, you were the one calling me 'Astha' within the first day of our meeting, remember?"

Abel returned her smile. "Well, yes. But I would advise you against choking Antonio to teach him better manners. And as I've said before…well, he likes to call women things like 'sweetheart' and 'honey', no matter what their rank or status. And he has a habit of flirting with pretty women."

The implication of his last statement threw her off balance for a moment. She blinked, pleasantly pleased by the compliment he'd just given her. After a moment, she managed a nod. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Hmm…Actually, as my envoy for a diplomatic mission, you really ought to have an escort." Seth was watching her carefully. "And I think this mission would be a good one for the Earl of Memphis. You and he have already worked together, after all, and Ion is a good person to have at your back."

Abel nodded. "It is true. He's a very steady individual. And he carries himself well." He thought for a moment. "Despite their personality differences, Ion and Antonio actually have quite a few things in common."

Astha nodded. "Actually, I was planning to ask if I would be going alone, or with an escort." Imperial diplomats always went in pairs, in case one of them ran into trouble. She bowed her head slightly. "I have absolutely no objections to being partnered with the Earl of Memphis."

"Well then, it's settled." Seth stretched, cracking one shoulder. "Mirka can open negotiations with Eire, and I'll look into the matter of the Franc Kingdom, since they've also sent notice. Abel, you can go and check things in Germany, and try to find your contact in Amsterdam. And Astha, you and the Earl of Memphis will take care of the initial contact with Hispania for me."

"That sounds reasonable." Abel stretched as well. "What sort of timeframe were you hoping to work in?" He considered the letters strewn over the chair and the desk. "We really should reply promptly...but…there are some other considerations as well." He settled back. "We have about three weeks before Christmas…and I'm not sure how that will factor into our work. The Vatican…well, they certainly wouldn't welcome us within the walls." He chuckled softly. "However, I'm not so sure about the others. And I think, for right now, it's best if we respect that."

Seth shrugged. "Well, I don't particularly mind." She looked at the paperwork. "It'll take us a few days to get everything arranged anyway. We may not be ready to leave until the beginning of the New Year." She looked at her brother. "What are you thinking, Abel?"

He shook his head slightly. "Negotiations with the other major countries will take their own pace. But Amsterdam…to have any chance of finding Hugue, I'm going to have to move soon. He's unpredictable, and my information is already old, by his standards."

"I see. How fast do you think you need to move?" Seth's expression was neutral, but Astha could hear the faint note of concern in her voice. "You really shouldn't push too hard."

He shook his head again. "It can't be helped." He frowned thoughtfully at the wall behind his sister. "Given the situation, it may be best to simply start for Amsterdam, and contact Caterina or the Professor en-route. They may be able to give me a starting point. If not, I'll have to start at the places Hugue is likely to go, and work from there."

"How long do you think that will take you?" Seth stood restlessly. "I need you here as well Abel."

He offered her a gentle smile. "I know. I'll be sure to keep in touch. However, given the difficulty….how about this? I promise to return by the New Year. If I can't find Hugue in that time, it's because he doesn't want to be found. And in that case, I'll come back and we'll make alternative plans."

Seth sighed. "All right." She looked at the wall again. "When did you plan to leave?"

Abel shrugged. "Well, I suppose I hadn't really thought that far, but…probably within a week. As soon as I can arrange to leave without causing a great deal of fuss."

Seth chuckled. "Well, I can at least help you with that. I have special courier ships that fly along the trade routes all the time. I'll see who's going that direction soon." She moved to stand before her brother, and touched his cheek lightly. "I really don't like it that you're leaving again so soon. You promise you'll stay in touch?"

"Yes. I promise." He took her hand gently with his own.

"All right. But you'd better come home safe this time. Understand, Abel? And if you get hurt…please, don't keep it from me."

"I understand." He offered her an impish smile. "However, I have absolutely no intention of getting hurt this time." He held her gaze for a moment longer, the smile fading into a serious expression, then turned to Astha. "Miss Astha, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take over for me, if you don't mind."

She couldn't help tensing. Though she was confident in her skills, she knew she was no match for this man. "My lord…"

He offered her a bright sunny smile, the one she remembered from their first missions together. "It's all right, you'll do fine. You'll have Ion to help you, and I'll leave you some notes on the people I know. I'm sure, with my help and your own skills, everything will come out absolutely splendidly."

She wasn't nearly as sure, but in the face of his warm enthusiasm, she couldn't help but smile in return. She bowed her head slightly. "I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit." Abel grinned at her a moment more, then stood and stretched. "Really, I don't know about you two, but I think it's way past time for a meal."

Seth laughed. "Only you could go from politics to food in a single thought, Abel." She shrugged. "Well, I guess it is time for dinner. Will you join us, Astharoshe?"

Astha blinked, startled by the invitation, then bowed slightly. "I'd be honored."

Dinner arrived a few minutes later, in the hands of a servant that Seth called. The three of them settled around the desk, eating and talking about little things. Astha was surprised at how comfortable it felt. By the time the meal reached it's end she was relaxed, laughing with Abel as Seth recounted the latest encounter between Baibars and Mirka. The Yenceri were known to avoid the Duchess of Moldova like a plague, and with good reason. She loved to tease them, playing pranks on them, or asking for things that seemed innocent, but drove the warriors to distraction. Astha chuckled, trying to imagine the solid, rough Captain of the Yenceri holding a kitten for a bath. Beside her, Abel was practically doubled over in mirth.

As the laughter settled, Astha took another sip of her wine and snuck a second look at her partner. He was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, grinning foolishly at the girl across the desk from her. He settled back in his chair finally, and Astha saw the amusement in his face. She smiled and took another drink to hide her expression. She liked seeing him smile, hearing him laugh. The lines of strain she'd seen were erased by his good humor, and she liked it better that way, never mind that she'd had occasion to wish he could be more serious.

Finally, the last of the food was gone. Astha lingered over her wine glass, then took a final swallow and set it down. "I don't mean to be rude, but I fear it's getting late."

"Hmmm?" Abel blinked at her, then looked at the clock on the wall. "So it is." He stood. "You probably want to get back to your house."

"It's not that." Astha shook her head. "However, if we're going to be working tomorrow, I'm sure I ought to let you get some rest." She bowed. "I hope you'll pardon my leaving."

"It's fine." Seth shrugged and rose from her chair as well. "Actually, I was beginning to wonder about that myself." She shrugged. "I'm sure we'll have more time to talk later. For now, you should go get some rest. I'll be presenting our plans to the Council tomorrow, and I'll need you there. So be prepared…I'm going to be calling on you a lot more from now on, all right Astha?" She grinned.

Astha bowed. "It's my honor to assist you in whatever way you ask."

Seth laughed. "You needn't be so formal. After all, you are Abel's friend. Speaking of which…Abel, you should escort her to the door, like a gentleman."

"Wha…oh, of course." Abel turned pink, then offered her a wry grin. "Miss Astha?"

"Thank you." They walked in companionable silence through the palace. Astha found herself wishing she had something more she could say, though she'd never been the chatting type. But as they reached the door, Abel turned and offered her a smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" His expression turned rueful. "I must admit, this whole thing is a lot more work that I thought it would be. And I do feel a little guilty about making you face Antonio without me."

Astha snorted. "As if I couldn't handle one little Terran brat, even if he is royalty. You just worry about the things you need to take care of, and leave me to handle this. Besides…traditionally, a junior envoy is supposed to handle things like this. That way, if something happens, there's someone higher up to manage the reaction. So really, you're doing exactly what you're supposed to. So don't worry about it."

"Well, if you say so." Abel shrugged. He stood for a moment, then spoke quietly. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Astha stared at him.

"For telling her. I…I'm afraid I was too embarrassed to admit to her what happened. And for eating with us." He smiled. "She really does enjoy having company, more than just me."

She couldn't think of a suitable reply to that. Finally, she nodded. "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Of course. Did you want me to walk you home?" He looked at her. "I mean…I suppose it is the gentlemanly thing to do, but I haven't quite gotten used to all the court rules and such."

"It's not necessary." She shook her head. "I'll manage." She bowed once more. "Good night, tovarish." Then, before he could say anything else, she turned and left.

The next few days were maddeningly busy. Astha found herself at court, usually around mid-afternoon of every day, and often she didn't leave until almost dawn. In between, she worked on arranging things in her household, so that her next absence wouldn't cause too much trouble.

The first two days involved convincing the Council that the whole thing was a good idea. Astha had sat in Council before, but this….it was maddening. Every single noble in the Royal Council had a different opinion about a different part of the plans Abel laid before them. Some questioned the need for forming anymore alliances. Some weren't sure about having multiple negotiators. One noble had even questioned Astha's ability to be Abel's stand in for the first trip to Hispania, by pointing out that a negotiation of that level ought to be handled by the Ambassador. Astha wasn't sure whether to thank him for the statement, or throttle him for questioning her competence.

By the end of the first day in Council, Astha was more than ready to scream in frustration. Instead, she watched Abel and Seth patiently maneuvering the various lords into the positions they wanted them in. She wasn't sure which startled her more, Abel's success, or the fact that he did it all with a forthright, open honesty that served him better than any of the political strategizing every noble learned at a young age.

Finally, they received agreement from the Council. The next night found Astha standing in the main communications room, waiting nervously for a contact hook-up to Hispania. Abel, standing beside her, smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just remember not to let Antonio upset you."

He looked over at the console. "It looks like they're responding. I'll leave you to it then, Astha." He turned. She had just enough time to bite back a curse that was more nerves than frustration, and school her expression into the proper diplomatic appearance before the projection console crackled and lit up.

The face in the image was that of a youthful looking man, with auburn hair and bright eyes. Even through the transmission, Astha could tell he was handsome and knew it. He looked at her, and his eyes widened. "Well hello, lovely lady." He dipped his head. "Antonio Borgias, at your service. What can I do for such a beautiful woman?"

If Abel hadn't warned her, that greeting would have shaken her confidence. Or irritated her. Instead, she bowed. "My Lord Antonio? My name is Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev and diplomat for Her Imperial Majesty, Augusta Veradica. I've called tonight to discuss the potential of trade and peace talks between our two countries."

"Hmmm…so you're going to be representing the Empire?" There was amusement, admiration, and something else she couldn't quite place in his eyes. He made a careless gesture. "Well, I thought the representative was going to be a man. Lord…Constantine or something like that."

Astha bowed her head again. "I regret to inform you that My Lord Ambassador Constantine has been retained on other matters by Her Majesty, and is unable to speak with you at this time. He asked me to convey his regrets and tell you he looks forward to meeting with you at a later date."

"Oh that's fine. Honestly…" He grinned at her. "I think this is a definite improvement. I'd much rather talk to a beautiful young woman than a man." He watched her a moment longer, then shifted, as if settling down for something, and casually flipped an errant lock of hair out of his eyes. "So then, what is it you wanted to discuss?"

Astha straightened. "We received your letter regarding opening diplomatic relations. Both Her Majesty, and my lord are agreeable to the terms you stated. I understand that before negotiations start, however, that you would like to extend a two week stay within your country to one of our Ambassadors, and had the intention of spending two weeks here in our Empire."

"Of course." He shrugged. "Here in Hispania, we don't know as much about the Empire as the Albion government does. I haven't met very many Methuselah, and most of them didn't leave a very good impression. But…that sweetheart Caterina does seem to know some fairly decent folk from your side of the border." He stopped, and frowned a moment. "Come to think of it…I thought you might be familiar. Have you worked with Caterina?"

Astha nodded. "I have. I was a diplomatic envoy to the Vatican twice."

"Ah! I knew it." He grinned. "Well then, that makes things much easier. We've had some balky nobles here, but if I can vouch for you, that makes life simpler." He settled back once more. "So…this visit. Shall I visit you first, or are you coming here?" His smile widened. "I'd be more than willing to make the trip tomorrow, to meet such a lovely beauty as yourself."

"Thank you for the compliment, my lord." Astha inclined her head. "In regards to our mutual visits unless you have a particular reason to decide otherwise, we planned to make the first step, as a token of our goodwill."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Antonio shrugged. "Personally, I don't have an issue with Methuselah, but we've got some Council members who are more paranoid. So…what time frame were you looking at?"

Astha considered. "As a representative of the Empire, I am willing to come at your convenience. However, we had heard that there is a major religious festival occurring within the next month. Naturally, we don't wish to impose…"

"Hey, now that is a great idea!" Antonio's grin widened. "Having you come for Christmas…that's perfect! You'll be seeing us at our best, and it'll be easy to include you in all the normal celebrations and such. And then I can return with you just in time for New Year. And what cooler way to celebrate a new year than by visiting your Empire as an ambassador of peace?"

Astha blinked, taken aback. "Well…I would have to speak to my Empress. However, if this is truly what your government requests…then I would be more than willing to honor that."

"Sure, sure." Antonio nodded. "Tell you what…I hate to break off so soon from a discussion with such a lovely lady, but why don't we end talks for now. You go talk to your Empress and I'll go talk to my king. Then you can give me a call tomorrow night, whenever you're up, and we'll finish out the details." He flashed her a salute with one hand. "Sound good?"

"Yes, my lord. However…I do have one further item to mention." She met his gaze. "By tradition, an envoy is accompanied by another member of our Court. With your permission, I'd like to bring another envoy. His name is Ion Fortuna, the Earl of Memphis. He has also served as an envoy to the Vatican in the past few years."

"Hmmm…well, I had hoped it could be just us, since I can't meet the Ambassador." Antonio shrugged. "Ah well, it's only good sense to travel with a friend. Sure, I'll let them know." He waved again. "Talk to you tomorrow, gorgeous." Then the connection went dead. She stared at the empty projection space for a moment, then went in search of her superior.

Abel and Seth were both in one of the business offices, just outside the Empress's private wing of the Palace. Astha knocked politely, received permission to enter. She found the two of them bent over a set of maps, Abel frowning at one, while he traced something or other on the surface of it. He looked up as she entered. "Hello, Astha. That was quick."

"Yes." She nodded, hesitant. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Seth shook her head and sat back. "Just Abel's travel plans, I'm afraid. He wants to leave in the next day or so, but it really is silly for him to just wander off with no plan of how to go about his search. Honestly…" She grinned at her brother.

"Yes, well…I can't exactly predict where Hugue will be, so I can't afford to have too rigid a plan. At present, we're only certain that he's within the Amsterdam region." Abel shrugged. "Never mind that. Astha…you had news?"

"Yes. I spoke with the Hispania ambassador. He requested, pending the approval of both you and his own government, that I visit their Court for Christmas, and return with him for New Years."

"Ah…you'd have to leave next week then." Abel whistled. "That's really rather rushed." He shrugged. "Well, if that's really the way he wants to do things, then I suppose it can't be helped. Unless you have some objections?" he cocked his head to look at his sister.

"No." Seth sighed. "Honestly, I'd much prefer to get things taken care of and settled as quickly as possible. All this fuss has my court in an uproar. And while I can't complain about it too much…I must admit, I do miss the times when all I had to worry about was what was going on within our borders, and the occasional invasion."

Abel stilled, his hands on the maps. "Do you regret this then?"

She gave him a quick smile. "Not at all. It's a relief to finally have a chance to make things easier. Besides…" She leaned forward to lay a hand gently on his. "I've always seen you fighting so hard to find your place in the world, Abel. But now…you look like you're finally sure of yourself. To see you like this, even if it is exhausting, is well worth the effort. Though seriously, why you have to always choose such a hard path for yourself, I'll never know."

A sad, gentle smile touched his face. "Well, I suppose it really can't be helped. This was just…something I felt I needed to do." He sighed, covered her hand with his for a moment, then turned back to Astha with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry about that, Miss Astha. It appears we got sidetracked a little. Regardless…" He paused. "I know that you've just returned from our mission. I suppose it's only fair to ask: Do you have any objections to this?"

Astha shook her head. "As an envoy of the Empress, I'm sworn to do whatever is commanded of me. If this is the Imperial will, then I won't hesitate."

"Well, yes, I'm quite aware of that. But that isn't what I asked of you." Abel's voice was gentle. He met her eyes. "I asked if you, Astharoshe Asran, were bothered by this." He looked away, that odd ironic smile on his face. "Even if you're willing to go as an envoy, if you have reservations or negative feelings about this venture, then they might affect how you see things. If you resent having to leave home so soon after your return, then it may show when you deal with your hosts. If you want some more time, then it's best to say so now."

Astha considered a moment, then looked over his shoulder. "If I may speak plainly, Empress?"

"Of course."

"I will admit, I do feel a little rushed. And I do feel a little uncertain. And that man…well, he's exactly as you warned me." She gave Abel a small grin. "However…I don't object to taking on this mission, nor to this schedule. For the sake of our Empire, this should be done as quickly and as well as possible. Besides, my tovarish…" She moved forward to meet his eyes, and smiled. "I happen to agree with your sister."

Abel blinked at her. "Ummm…"

Astha shrugged. "Even if it is a little fast, and even if it's tiring, a chance like this to make life easier shouldn't be wasted." She met his eyes. "And I rather like seeing this side of you too."

Abel flushed. "Well…I suppose…I really…." He looked away, still blushing. "I do appreciate the support but…for something like that…"

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Abel. It won't do you any good."

Abel sighed. "Well, if you say so." Despite his tone, there was a smile still touching his face.

Seth shrugged, suddenly all business. "Well, if we're going to get you out by next week, then we'd better hurry. There are a lot of preparations we need to make." She sighed. "For something like this, we can't waste time trying to get the Council to agree. That will take days." She ran a hand through her short black hair. "I guess I'll have to take the more troublesome route then." Her glance cut to her brother. "I'd have preferred to have more time to consider things, but it will be easiest if we simply announce your mission as well. Otherwise, they'll wonder why I'm not sending you."

"I know." Abel glanced down at the maps. "I think I know where to start, at least." He glanced up, and his face was apologetic. "Ah, Miss Astha…I do hate to ask but, do you think you could notify the Earl of Memphis and the Duchess of Moldova about our plans on your way home? I'd do it myself but…"

"You're busy. And I can certainly handle delivering a simple message to my supporting envoy." She shifted her weight slightly. "If you don't mind, I should probably be on my way now."

Seth nodded. "We have a lot to do. You should start your preparations at home. I'm sure you have plenty to do." She smiled. "Just remember, I'll need you here tomorrow night so I can give you your orders."

Astha bowed. "I understand." She turned slightly to look at Abel. "My lord…"

He chuckled. "You know…you're really going to have to get used to calling me by name." He raised one hand. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, Astha. Good night."

She nodded, letting her shoulders relax as she returned the smile. "Good night, tovarish. I'll see you tomorrow evening." She turned and made her exit, leaving her partner and his sister immersed in the maps once more.

The next evening, she and Ion presented themselves to the Council for their assignment. Even with Imperial decree, getting the formal orders took time, as did getting the paperwork. Astha found herself fighting to avoid fidgeting. To distract herself, she studied the faces of the nobles. Mirka was sitting in her seat, which meant that the figure on the throne was the true Empress. Astha didn't let her gaze linger there. Instead, her eyes cut left, to the silver-haired figure she expected to see.

He wasn't there. The seat to the right of the Empress was empty. Astha blinked, then quickly schooled her expression back to neutrality. She was a little surprised. She hadn't thought he was going to leave so soon. She remembered, he'd told her he'd be in court a little longer. Her attention was dragged back to the proceedings by the Empress. "Duchess of Kiev."

"Your Majesty." She bowed her head a little further.

"You have your orders. However, before you depart this evening, I will see you and the Earl of Memphis. That is all."

Astha bowed quickly. "Yes, Your Majesty. I await your pleasure."

Half an hour later, both of them were ushered into a small sitting room. To Astha's surprise, Abel was standing by the fireplace. He turned as they entered. "Miss Astha. Ion."

She smiled back at him. "I'm surprised. I'd have thought you'd be at the Council." She noticed then that he was wearing casual, non-descript clothing. It wasn't poorly made, but neither was it something you'd wear to court. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Yes." Abel grinned, and scratched the back of his head. "I…well, I decided I ought to leave a little earlier. So I'm actually leaving this evening. But…I did say I would see you this evening. So I thought I'd stop by and say goodbye, before I vanished on you."

"I see. I appreciate the courtesy." Astha nodded. "You will stay safe, right partner?" She gave him a slightly feral grin.

"Well, I'll certainly try my best. And you…well, take care of yourself." His eyes flicked to Ion. "Both of you. Remember what I told you."

"I'm sure they'll be all right, Abel." Seth came in, shaking her hair free of it's cap. She studied him. "You're all ready to go?"

"Yes. My transport should be here in an hour." He offered his sister a small smile.

She sighed. "Just take care of yourself, Abel. I want to see you back here by New Years, and I want to see you unharmed. All right?"

"All right." Abel nodded. He took two steps forward and embraced his sister gently. Then he shifted the pack on his back, and looked at Astha. "Well then…I'll see you later."

"Yeah." She wanted to say something else, but she'd already told him to stay safe. She wanted to wish him luck, but it wasn't really her style. So she stood awkwardly, watching as he shook Ion's hand. Then he was gone. Astha sighed, then turned to take her final orders from the Empress. But Abel stayed on her mind, that night and for the following ones. And as she boarded the ship four nights later, bound for Hispania, she was still thinking of him. She sighed, then tried to put him out of her mind. She had her own mission to deal with, and there was nothing she could do for him. All she could do was take care of her own assignment, and hope he remained safe.

_Authors Note:_ _To everyone who's been waiting for this…Sorry. Between moving and holidays and such, this took WAY longer than I wanted it to. I appreciate all your patience, and your support. A special thanks to those who sent me those polite messages reminding me of it during the busy times. It helped. I hope this lives up to your expectations, and now that things have settled a little, I hope to have the next one out much quicker._


	26. Chapter 26: Hispania's Ambassador

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Hispania's Ambassador**

Astha sighed, looking out at the lights of home. It was past evening, and the lights of the Island of Beloved Children shone brightly, surrounded by the dimmer lights of the capital. The lapis lazuli of the dome tinted everything blue.

"Impressive. I've never seen anything like that. Is that the Capital?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Astha turned to the auburn haired youth beside her. Antonio stood leaning against the window, his face bright and interested. "The lights closest are on the island where we lay our dead to rest. The rest belong to our capital city, Byzantium. The Dome isn't visible right now, but it tints the lights blue."

"That's pretty cool. I have to say, I look forward to seeing it in the daytime." Antonio grinned. "So, where are we going?"

"The Imperial Star Palace." They passed through the Dome, and Astha gestured to the Palace lights.

"Well, that sounds impressive." Antonio grinned. "So…where does the Empress live? Do you think I'll get to meet her?"

"Yes, Your Highness. The Empress resides in the Star Palace as well. I have orders that you'll be roomed in the envoy quarters, in the wing next to the Inner Court of the Empress."

"Hmmm. Sounds nice." Antonio smiled. "So…are you roomed in the Palace as well?"

Astha shook her head. "I have my own estate. My Lord Ambassador will take care of you during your stay."

"Ah? So I'll actually get to meet him?" Antonio's eyes sparkled. "I'm looking forward to it. So…does he stay at the Palace?"

"He does." Astha bowed her head. "My Lord is the brother to the Empress. He lives with her."

"Ah! The Empress' brother!" Antonio grinned. "Well, that sounds interesting. I wasn't aware she even had a brother. Although, I confess, I don't know much about the Imperial Court, so…well, that does make life interesting." He flipped a lock of hair back, then made a face. "It looks like we're almost there. I'll go collect my things." He straightened.

Astha turned as well. "If you wish, my lord, I will go collect your luggage."

"No, no need. I wouldn't dream of making a gorgeous woman like you fetch my things." He gave her a cheeky salute and a wink. "See you at the docking bay." Then he disappeared towards the guest quarters. Astha took a deep breath, then went to get her own belongings.

Ion met her at the doors, already packed and ready. "We'll be arriving directly at the Palace in about five minutes." He smiled. "I'm quite looking forward to it."

"As am I." Astha sighed. "These missions…I'm proud to serve my Empress, but I must confess, I find these situations…challenging."

Ion nodded. "I understand. I feel…tired, but invigorated." He stopped a moment, then glanced over his shoulder. "Do you think it will be all right?"

Astha nodded. "I'm sure my lord will know how to handle things." She sighed. It was two days until the New Year dawned, but she hadn't heard whether the Empress' brother had returned. There had been no word on his mission since she'd left on her own. A part of her was grateful, since hearing updates on his status would have been distracting. Another part of her worried about him, and wondered constantly if he was all right, if he'd managed to find the man he sought, and if he'd return in one piece. She sighed again. "If he's returned, I'm sure the Ambassador will handle things. If he has not, the Empress and the Duchess of Moldova are quite capable of managing."

"That is true." Ion grinned. "In her last message, Grandmother said she was looking forward to meeting him. The Prince from Hispania, I mean. She sounded…quite enthusiastic." The young Earl looked a little concerned, and Astha didn't blame him. Even she could see the similarity in personalities between Antonio and Mirka. She had no doubt the two of them together would be…interesting, to say the least. And Ion would most likely be caught between them.

She started to comment on the situation, but footsteps interrupted her. She turned to see Antonio entering the bay, with one of the crew members carrying his bags. He grinned. "Hey, Ion. They said we'll be docking in about five minutes." He grinned in a friendly fashion at the Earl of Memphis. "Ready to be home?"

Ion smiled back. "Yes, actually." He looked out at the lights of Byzantium. "Your city was very beautiful, but I must admit…I miss the view of home."

Antonio nodded. "It is pretty fantastic." He shifted. "So…do you really think I'll get to meet this Lord Ambassador of yours while I'm here? I've heard some interesting things about him."

Astha straightened. "He's currently overseeing another matter for the Empress. However, I believe he is supposed to return from his journey soon." She bowed her head slightly. "I'm sure he'll be honored to meet with you, Your Highness."

"Great!" Antonio gave her a flippant grin. Then his gaze shifted to the lights that were coming ever closer in the view port. "Hey, looks like we're about to land."

Astha felt the change in the ship's vibration. She braced herself, standing beside the young prince in case he was thrown off balance. But Antonio was apparently well versed in traveling by airship. As the ship settled with a slight thud and a groan of landing gear, she was relieved to see him easily catch his balance. Together, the three of them waited for the doors to open. Finally, after five or ten minutes that seemed entirely too long, the bay doors opened and the ramp descended from the ship.

Astha took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of her home country gratefully. She turned, bowing Antonio to go before her. The younger prince took two steps, then blinked. "Hey, looks like we have a welcoming party."

Astha looked beyond him. A tall, well built individual stood a few feet beyond the end of the ramp. It only took her a moment to recognize the dark skin and angular features. She nodded. "It's all right." She led the way, stopping before Baibars, then turned and bowed between the two men. "Your Excellency, may I present Baibars, Duke of Khartoum, and head of the Yenceri, Her Majesty's Imperial Guard. Duke Baibars, I present His Highness Antonio Borgias, Prince of Hispania and Royal Ambassador of the Hispania Court."

Baibars bowed immediately, with the grace every Methuselah nobleman was born and bred to. "Your Highness, I am honored to greet you."

Antonio grinned. "Nice to meet you too." His eyes drifted over Baibars broad form. "Her Majesty's Imperial Guard, huh? Please don't tell me we're in trouble already." His grin and the light tone of his voice took any sting out of his voice, but Baibars straightened at once.

"No. It is merely the custom of the Empress to have an escort available."

Antonio nodded. "That's a pretty handy custom. So then, where are we being escorted to?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like to meet the Empress, and the Ambassador, if he's around, but I'm afraid I don't look my best after a long journey like that."

"It is understood." Baibars dipped his head once more. "My orders were to escort yourself and the Earl of Memphis to meet the Duchess of Moldova. She will assist you with settling in. You are scheduled to meet with Her Imperial Majesty and the Ambassador tomorrow evening, for formal introductions, and an informal introduction to Court the following night."

It was a fairly standard procedure, and Antonio only nodded, unsurprised. "Sounds good. But…what about the Duchess of Kiev?"

Baibars eyes flicked to Astha, and he bowed his head to her. "Duchess of Kiev, your presence is requested for your report. The fifth antechamber on the right, leading to the Inner Court."

That was practically in the Inner Court, but at least she knew which one he meant. She nodded. "I understand." She turned to Antonio, and bowed. "My lord, with your permission, I will take my leave of you for the evening."

"Sure. It wouldn't do to keep the Empress waiting after all. But hey, will I get to see you tomorrow?" His grin was quick, hopeful, with a hint of a flirtation.

"I don't know. That depends on the will of the Empress. However, I will see you at the formal introduction, my lord."

"Well, that sounds fine. So then, I guess we should all get going, huh?" Antonio reached out to collect his bags, but a quick signal from Baibars brought guards out of the door, to take everyone's luggage. Ion directed his to the family estates, and Astha did the same with hers. The guards carrying Antonio's bags formed up behind him. He grinned and flashed her his usual half salute. "Well then, see you later!" Then he and Baibars and Ion started up the walk. Astha watched them go for half a minute, then turned up the path toward the Inner Palace.

It was only a matter of minutes for her to reach the Palace, and only a few minutes more for her to make her way to the room Baibars had directed her to. She paused, seeing the door ajar, then knocked.

"Enter." To her surprise, the voice that answered wasn't the Empress. It was a man's voice, and one she knew very well indeed. She shoved open the door.

Abel was there, settled in a chair. He rose as she entered, and a smile touched his face. "Astha!" The smile turned sheepish. "You know, I heard you'd be returning tonight, but I wasn't exactly sure when, and I didn't know if I should come to greet you. I wasn't sure how you'd be feeling."

"I'm fine." She studied his face in the lamplight. There were no signs of injuries, but he did look a little tired. And from the state of his clothing, he hadn't gotten in all that long ago himself. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm all right, really." Abel grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, it was a _very_ productive trip. But here, you really ought to have a seat." He gestured toward another chair.

"It's all right. I should remain standing at least until Her Majesty arrives."

Abel shook his head. "Really, it's not as if she's going to mind. Besides, she's currently finishing up a council meeting, and that will probably take at least an hour, especially since she assigned Baibars and Mirka to take care of your party's arrival. So you might as well be comfortable." He gestured, and offered her another smile. "Come now, I insist."

There was nothing she could say to that. She moved forward and settled into the chair he'd indicated. "Thank you, my lord."

"Abel." He corrected her with a good-natured shrug. "We're not in public now. And I really do prefer to be called by name." He settled into his own chair again. "So, did everything go well?"

Astha sighed, trying to sort out conflicting feelings. "I'm not sure. It seemed to go well, well enough that they've sent their Ambassador back with us, to stay for the next two weeks, but still..." She sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Hmmm. And what exactly aren't you sure about?" Abel blinked. "The Hispanian Court is a little more relaxed than ours, I'll grant you, but it shouldn't have been too bad."

"It wasn't that." Astha sighed with tired frustration. "They were having one of those huge festivals Terrans are so fond of while we were there. We must have spent half our visit feasting and drinking, and listening to music and watching plays...I thought it was never going to end."

Abel chuckled. "Of course. You got caught in the Christmas celebrations. But surely it wasn't too bad? I'd hope you got a little enjoyment out of it."

Astha sighed again. "I suppose." She studied the fireplace before her. "I will admit, the warmer climate is nice, and the capitol was beautiful. It's not nearly as grand as ours but..." She shrugged. "It had it's own elegance. The Ambassador was kind enough to give us a tour one evening. But the people are much more, forward, in that country. Honestly, they almost seem ill-mannered."

"Well, it is a different culture. It's one of those things you have to take into account you know." Abel chuckled. "And, as I've said before, Antonio does tend to be a bit casual. Still, if you think he's bad, then it's a good thing you've never met Father Leon. Why, compared to him, Antonio is a model of decorum."

Astha made a face. "The Ambassador from Hispania...are you really planning to meet with him?"

Abel sighed. "Well, it can't be helped now. If he's come this far, then it's only fair to reciprocate. Besides, I can't very well hide from him, and if I try, it will only create suspicion. So yes, Seth and I were planning to meet him tomorrow. But tell, me...what do you think of him?" He tilted his head, gazing at her with curious eyes. "I know I told you a little about him, but...I'd like to hear your impressions, Miss Astha."

Astha shrugged. "He's certainly handsome enough, and intelligent. He's an excellent conversationalist, both knowledgeable in several subjects and curious, or capable of displaying interest in matters he's not well informed on. He's far too casual, however, it's to be expected given his status. And aside from his way of addressing people, he has a fairly good grasp of both manners and protocol. I would say that he's the ideal ambassador."

Abel made a soft noise, something that sounded approving. "Well, I can certainly see your point, but...it seems as if you aren't too fond of him. Did something go wrong between the two of you?"

"No, not at all." Astha made a soft noise of her own, feeling slightly disgruntled. "That man...he's a genius at sounding genuine, but, once or twice, I could tell he was forcing it a little bit. And he's very charming, but he flirts too much. Beyond that...he likes fishing for information. And he likes teasing people. He's subtle, but it sets my teeth on edge. And he's far too interested in you, for some reason." Her gaze came to Abel's.

"Ah. Well, I suspect that, like everyone else, he's heard rumors by now." Abel shrugged. "And honestly, a little unwanted interest is to be expected. Given the way I simply appeared, and how my movements are not...entirely accounted for, I'd be surprised if people weren't interested." He sighed, fingering the long silver hair hanging over his shoulder. "I did think about dying my hair or something, but really, it's too much work. Besides, it'd just look silly if I dyed it red or black, there's no one in my family with brown hair, and...well, I don't think I could stand to be blond." He shivered.

Astha didn't have to ask why he felt that way. She'd seen the close resemblance to his brother, how only the slight differences in hair color and stance separated their looks. To look in the mirror and see the brother he had killed looking back at him...Astha suppressed a shudder of her own. And he was right about the red and the black.

There was a long moment of silence between them. It wasn't really that uncomfortable, but there was a slight edge to it, and Astha found herself searching for a way to change the subject. "Speaking of assignments, tovarish, you said yours went well?" She shifted to be a bit closer to the fireplace. "Did you meet with your friend?"

"Yes. Actually, he was fairly easy to find." Abel smiled. "I suppose Caterina or the Professor let him know I was coming, because he was still near where I was informed he'd be." There was wry amusement in his face. "Once I managed to convince him of my identity, things went fairly well."

"He didn't recognize you?" Astha raised an eyebrow.

Abel chuckled sheepishly. "Well, Hugue and I hadn't worked together all that much, before...and he did guess, but..." There was another small laugh. "I had much the same problem with him that I did with Petros."

Astha blinked. "Were you injured?"

"No. I managed to get out of the way. And after a few swings...well, suffice to say I managed to convince him of both my identity and the reasons for my interest in him." He smiled. "Just as well though, that I had the Earl of Memphis write a letter for me."

"The Earl of Memphis?" Astha straightened. "Why...?"

Abel blinked in bemusement, then his expression cleared. "Sorry, I forgot you might not know. Ion and Hugue actually met while we were returning from the Carthage mission. It's a bit strange, given their temperaments, but they seem to have become very good friends. So I asked him if he wanted to send a message with me. And it really did help. I think Hugue was afraid I was covertly representing some of the Amsterdam Methuselah he's been after."

Astha frowned. "Does he not like Methuselah? I was under the impression..."

Abel sighed. "Well, it's really just the Amsterdam crowd. But...Hugue isn't overly fond of Methuselah, no." His eyes were staring into the fire. "Hugue's family used to be the intermediaries between the Count Four of that region, and the humans. They did a very good job, too. And Hugue...well, you could say he was intended to inherit that title."

Astha nodded, remembering their conversation from weeks earlier. "You said that the Methuselah were hired to assassinate his family." Her lip curled. "To turn on an ally for mere money..."

Abel made a face. "There were probably other concessions granted them as well. Still..." He shrugged. "I'm afraid they weren't what you'd consider honorable, no. Which really makes it much worse...Hugue may be strange, and somewhat distant most of the time, but he does have a moral code. He's a bit...unreasonable, when he's fully enraged, but since the only way to do that is to attack someone to whom he feels protective, it can't really be faulted."

Astha grinned. "He sounds a lot like you."

Abel blinked, then flushed. "I suppose..."

"So then...you found your friend." A youthful voice spoke from the doorway. Astha turned her head sharply, and started to rise, but Seth waved her back into her seat. "It's all right, Duchess of Kiev. You've had a long journey. You should take a chance to rest." Seth moved forward, dropping her ornate hat and veil on a stool and sinking into another unoccupied chair. "I confess, I'm glad to take a break, myself."

Abel rose and moved to pour his sister a glass of dark liquid from a bottle Astha hadn't paid attention to, sitting on the desk. "Here." He smiled. "I brought it back with me, as a souvenir and a gift from Mister Hugue. I don't have much experience in Amsterdam vintages, so I can't vouch for the taste, but I've been assured it should be at least palatable." He handed his younger sister the glass, then poured one for himself and one for Astha.

The taste was strong, but not bad. There was a definite trace of alcohol, but it wasn't overwhelming. Seth grinned. "German ale, huh. You know...I never have tried any. It isn't bad. I thought it would be a lot stronger." She took another swallow, then lowered the glass. "So, if this is a souvenir of your trip, then you found the guy you were looking for. I thought I heard you telling Astha about him." She faced her brother. "So then, what's the situation?"

"Well, to start with...I don't think Germany is going to be much of a problem. While it's true that Ludwig will try to maintain a strong position, there are several technological and economic concessions we can grant him without weakening our position. Actually, since we've already formed or considered alliances with the only countries he deals with, those run by his distant relations, I would say we have the upper hand. However, we'll have to be careful how we play it. As I understand, His Majesty of Germany has a rather delicate ego. And I did hear one thing." His face went serious. "Ludwig the Second has been wheel-chair bound since childhood, and is known to have a fragile constitution. However...I would advise you to treat him exactly as you would a strong noble in the prime of health. He hates being considered weak or handicapped in any way. In a face to face confrontation, you can extend courtesies, but don't treat them as weaknesses."

Seth snorted. "In other words, the same way I'd treat you or Ion just after a nasty fight, huh?"

Astha chuckled, remembering some of the states she'd seen her companion in. Abel chuckled as well. "That's essentially it. However, in regards to Amsterdam...I have _very _good news on that front."

Seth grinned. "I thought you might. You even came back early, after all. So then...what did you find out?"

"Well...There's a great deal of unrest among the Methuselah population there." Abel sighed. "I'm afraid Hugue has been a little harsh with them. But all things considered, you might say he was weeding out the corruption. However, on the Terran side..." He paused. "When the Watteau family was annihilated, a cadet branch of the family took over the government of that area. However, when Hugue's survival was verified, he stepped down, even though he was well supported. He's now declaring his intention to support Hugue as the next leader of the Four Cities."

"That is good news. But do you think your friend will take it?" Seth considered. "It would help, if he did. After all, he is a friend of yours, so that would make relations between the Four City area and the Empire much easier."

Abel smiled. "Well, it's true it would help our relations with the Terran."

Astha frowned. "But...isn't there a powerful Methuselah presence there?" Abel nodded. "You said he wasn't on good terms with them?"

Abel made a face. "Well, I wouldn't say they're on bad terms, but they certainly are wary of him, and with good reason. After all, he wiped out the original Count Four."

"So...if we ally with him, we may end up alienating them." Astha frowned. "I'm not sure that's wise."

To her surprise, Abel smiled. "Well, actually, a solution for that has already been suggested." He reached down, to a bag she hadn't seen near his chair, and pulled out a folder. "As of a few days ago, the Methuselah of Amsterdam are requesting official Imperial mediation between themselves and the Terran government there. I discussed it with Hugue, and with some of the Terrans who have influence there. Hugue said that if we were willing to step in, there are a few Methuselah he has no reason to suspect as being involved in his families massacre. If a solution can be reached, he will accept the movement to re-instate him at the head of the Terran government, and would be willing to re-establish a working truce with the corresponding Methuselah family. However, he also requests that we become mediators, to prevent another slaughter like the one that occurred." The corner of Abel's mouth twisted up in a rueful smile. "He's rather distrustful of Methuselah in general, but he says he'll be willing to at least speak with a representative vouched for by the Earl of Memphis or myself."

Seth chuckled. "Well, that is interesting. And since I need you, I suppose this can be the Earl's next big task. He should be up to it." Her eyes met her brother's. "He's rather young, but he really is quite dependable. And with contacts like that, he should have much less trouble than he's had with other missions."

"I agree. However, I was thinking that we might want to alter our strategy slightly." Abel tapped the paper. "If it's possible, I recommend we encourage them to form a Council of both Terran and Methuselah, to meet in a neutral area. That way, they'll be able to sort out most problems themselves, without resorting to Imperial intervention. In addition, with multiple alliances, we'll need to have envoys who are familiar with several different countries. With a council in place, they'll only need us for routine visits and emergencies, and that makes it easier."

Seth grinned. "It will also make it easier for the Terrans and our people to trust each other, won't it?" She looked her brother in the eyes once more. "That is what you're really thinking, isn't it, Abel?"

The smile on his face turned sheepish. "Well, it's something like that."

"Well, I happen to agree with you, and I'm certain you'll manage to convince _my_ council." Seth settled back and took another drink. "Speaking of Terran and Methuselah cooperation...Astha did inform you that the Ambassador from Hispania is here?"

"Yes. She told me. And it's Antonio." Abel sighed.

"Are you really okay with meeting him, Abel?" Seth set her glass aside. "You were worried about it before. Are you certain it's all right now?"

"Well, I'm still not sure. However, there really isn't any good way to avoid it, so...we'll just have to see. There's a slim chance he won't recognize me. However, even if he does...he may not react. But the only way I'll know is to meet him, face to face. So...I suppose we'll know tomorrow."

Astha nodded, then rose from her seat. "Majesty...if you'll pardon me...both you and your brother appear fatigued. May I recommend you get some rest?" It was partially true. Seth didn't look much different, but there was an air of tiredness about Abel. "If you're concerned about tomorrow, tovarish, then you should rest and be prepared. If you like, I will handle any remaining arrangements that need to be made for your meeting tomorrow, or the formal introduction to court."

Seth grinned. "Well, I've already had Mirka handle most of it. But she's right, Abel. You do look like you could use some rest." She rose from her chair. "Thank you for your hard work Astharoshe. You should retire for the night as well. Please be here shortly after sunset, to escort the Ambassador to me."

"As you wish." She bowed. "I bid you both good evening."

Abel rose. "I'll walk you to the door." She started to protest, but he smiled. "It's really the least I can do for you. After all, you've worked very hard."

There wasn't much she could say to that. She nodded, and the two of them made their way out from the inner court to the outer court. They'd just reached the door when Abel spoke. "Thank you."

Astha blinked. "My lord?"

"For going. For supporting me in this endeavor. And, I suppose, for bringing Antonio here." A small smile quirked a corner of his mouth upward. "He really does make me nervous, but I suppose I'm too important now to be used as a bullet shield. That is some comfort, at least."

Astha smiled too. "You're right." She hesitated a moment, then spoke softly. "You don't need to thank me. I'm glad to be of assistance."

"Hmm..." Abel chuckled lightly. "Still, I have a feeling I've given you a great deal of trouble. Certainly more than you had any reason to expect when I ended up on your lawn."

Astha snorted, at ease in the empty halls. "Hardly. I've known you for a long time and I've learned to expect nothing but trouble whenever you're around." She waited a moment for the words to sink in, then offered him a small smile. "However, I can't complain about the results, so it seems to be worthwhile. You don't need to concern yourself over it, my partner."

Abel laughed, relaxing as she'd hoped he would. "Well, there is that, I suppose." He reached out and opened the door for her. "Well then, Miss Astha, I'll see you tomorrow evening. Please, rest well."

"I'll do my best. And you get some rest as well, tovarish. I'll return tomorrow." She thought about saying something else, but she wasn't sure what. Finally, she gave him a small bow. "I wish you a good evening." Then, before he could respond, she turned and strode down the path, towards home.

The next evening, Astha arrived at the Imperial Star Palace just after twilight. She stopped at the entrance, taking a few moments to straighten the folds of her purple and white formal garments. Despite the declared informality of the meeting, etiquette demanded her best clothing. Astha sighed, took one more check to make sure everything was clean and neat, then strode forward.

Baibars was waiting just inside the entrance. From the spark that lit his dark eyes, he'd been expecting her. As Astha came forward, he bowed. "Duchess of Kiev."

"My lord." Astha returned the salutation, then straightened. "I've been asked to escort the Ambassador of Hispania to meet Her Imperial Majesty, and Lord Constantine."

"Of course. I will take you to the Ambassador's quarters." Baibars turned toward the long hallway on the left, and Astha fell in beside him.

There was silence between them for a moment, then Astha looked up. "My lord, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Baibars nodded.

"What is your impression of the Ambassador from Hispania?" Astha was genuinely curious. Baibars was far more experienced than she was, but he also had a different perspective. He was a warrior, and his whole career had been spent in the confines of the Imperial Court. Astha was well aware that her frequent trips to the Outer World had changed her views drastically from the normal imperial thoughts, and her time with Constantine had altered them even more.

Baibars made a soft, considering sound. "He is no warrior. However, he is also not the foolish young man he pretends to be. That one is shrewd, and I suspect, experienced in political maneuvers despite his youth. And his eyes miss nothing. However..." Baibars shrugged. "I do not believe him to be a threat, nor do I think he is any match for Her Majesty. And..." A flicker of consternation crossed the dark features. "He appears to have made a favorable impression on the Duchess of Moldova."

Astha smothered the impulse to smile. The Duchess was known for teasing her associates, and the Duke of Khartoum in particular. She could understand how the combination of her playful personality and Antonio's off-hand casual manner could be trying for the Yenceri Captain. She waited until she was sure her expression was somber, then nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

A few moments later, they stopped by a set of double doors. Baibars rapped on the think panel firmly, but respectfully. "Ambassador Borgias."

There was a click, then Antonio opened the door. A quick grin flashed across his face. "Hello Captain. Good evening."

"Good evening." Baibars bowed. "Your Highness, the Duchess of Kiev has arrived to escort you to your audience with Her Imperial Majesty."

Astha mirrored the bow. "Good evening, Ambassador."

Antonio smiled. "Hi there, Astharoshe. I'll be ready in just a moment, all right?"

Astha nodded, offering him a half-bow. "I await your convenience." She straightened as Antonio shut the door again.

Baibars nodded to her. "I must return to my duties. Her Majesty and Prince Constantine will meet you in the formal reception room."

Astha wasn't surprised at the choice. Even though it was technically an informal meeting, there were rules to the etiquette of the situation. Things had to be done properly in a first meeting. But she also knew where the room was. She returned his nod. "Thank you, my lord. I wish you a good evening."

"You as well, Duchess of Kiev." Baibars studied her a moment, then turned and vanished into the semi-darkened halls of the palace.

A few minutes later, the door creaked open, and Antonio emerged. He smiled at her and held out his hands. "So, Duchess, am I presentable?" There was a distinct twinkle in his eyes, and she wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not. He turned slightly, showing off his attire. "I've never been greeted by an Empress before, and certainly not my the ruler of Methuselah. I'd hate not to look my best."

Astha looked him over, then nodded. "I believe your attire is appropriate." Even in a quick glance-over, it was plain that Antonio hadn't spared himself any effort.

The outfit he wore consisted of dark pants, a lighter shirt with ruffled sleeves and throat, and a jacket made in his country's colors. The symbol of the royal family of Hispania was embroidered on the shoulders of his jacket, and the cravat at his throat. A pin with the same insignia was attached to the left breast of his jacket. In the manner of human royalty, he wore a thin gold band around his brow. It wasn't exactly a crown, but even a fool could guess it marked him as someone important, and Astha knew it identified him as royalty. He'd brushed the long auburn hair to a high shine, then arranged it to frame his face and accent his aristocratic features. The colors had been chosen in shades that were in keeping with his physical appearance, and highlighted his good looks. Everything about the ensemble was meant to display his power as a Prince, and his attractiveness as a man, without appearing pompous or arrogant.

Antonio's smile widened. "Great! Then we should go." He sketched a half-bow in her direction. "Lead the way, lovely lady."

Astha nodded and turned toward the right hand hall, mentally mapping her route. Antonio's rooms were near the inner court. The main receiving room wasn't that far, and she was fairly certain she knew the turns. Still, she didn't want to lose her way. To do so would embarrass both herself and the Empress.

Fortunately, they made their way with no trouble. A few minutes later, Astha stopped outside the receiving room doors. She bowed to Antonio. "My lord, if you'll permit me to announce you."

Antonio nodded. For once, the usual cocky smile was gone. He didn't look apprehensive, or uncertain, only serious, as befitted a man about to have audience with a ruling monarch.

Astha turned away and rapped on the doors, much as Baibars had knocked on Antonio's. "Your Majesty."

"Enter, Duchess of Kiev." The voice was low, melodious. Astha recognized it as the voice the Empress used to hide her true identity.

She pushed the door open, then stepped inside to shut it behind her before taking three measured steps forward. There, she dropped to one knee, bowing her head to the two figures on the throne dais. "Your Majesty, Lord Ambassador, I've come to present the representative of the nation of Hispania."

"You may bring him before us." The veiled figure on the throne inclined her head.

Astha returned the nod, then rose, bowed and stepped respectfully backward. She held it open, bowing to Antonio as she gestured him to enter. "My Lord, Her Imperial Majesty awaits you."

Antonio nodded and strode into the room, stopping just inside the door. There he bowed low to the two figures on the dais. He held the bow a moment, then allowed Astha to escort him up the carpeted walkway. Astha stopped several yards away, to drop to one knee again. Antonio mirrored the gesture. Astha held the position a few moments, then looked up. "Majesty, my lord, I present His Highness, Lord Antonio Borgias, Royal Prince and Ambassador of the Royal Family of the nation of Hispania."

At her words, Constantine took a single step forward. "Greetings, Your Highness. On behalf of Her Imperial Majesty, I welcome you to our country."

Antonio straightened as Constantine came down the stairs. Astha watched from her kneeling position as her partner approached. Like Antonio, he'd taken great care with his appearance for the evening. The outfit he wore was formal garb for an Imperial noble, the over jacket done in the emerald green of the Imperial household. The personal insignia of the Empress was stitched in silver on the shoulders, and gold on his chest. The shirt beneath the jacket was white, and appeared to be silk, and the black pants he wore were well fitted. The boots came to mid-calf, polished to a shine, and set with small emeralds directly on the front that winked in the light. He wore no badge of rank, but a glittering silver and emerald signet ring rested on one finger. His silver hair was neatly trimmed, pulled back into it's usual queue. Like most nobles, he wore a hat instead of a coronet, but the stiff and glittering fabric was shaped so that it resembled a crown. The entire outfit lent him dignity, enhancing the majesty of his features and the fire in his blue eyes.

Constantine stopped at the foot of the stairs. He bowed to Antonio, the slight half-bow used to greet an equal, then straightened. "Lord Borgias, once again, on behalf of the Empire, I greet you. I am Lord August Constantine, First Prince of the Methuselah Empire, and Ambassador for her Imperial Majesty, Lady Augusta Veradica."

Antonio returned his salutation. "My Lord, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"It is my honor as well." Constantine's smile was faint, but genuine. He turned to face Astha and nodded. "Duchess of Kiev, you may rise. Ambassador, if you will accompany me..." He gestured up the steps. "I shall present you to Her Majesty."

Almost as one, both men turned and mounted the platform steps. Astha stood, but remained where she was, watching.

Constantine stopped at the second step from the top, bending his knee and his head respectfully to the veiled and seated figure. Antonio mirrored the gesture, both of them surprisingly graceful, considering the difficulty. Then Constantine rose and moved the last two steps to take the Empress by the hand and lift her gently to her feet. "Majesty, Lord Antonio Borgias. My lord, I present Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Augusta Veradica, first and only ruler of the Methuselah Empire."

"Your Majesty." Still kneeling, Antonio brought one hand to his heart in a gesture of respect, bending his head until it nearly touched the top step. "It is an honor to be presented to you. On behalf of His Majesty, the king of Hispania, I bring you greetings. I pray that this shall be the beginning of a long and fruitful partnership."

"Rise, Ambassador." Despite the artificial voice, there was a hint of a smile in the tones. "It is our hope as well, to build a prosperous alliance with the kingdom of Hispania. However, tonight is not a time to speak of such things. This is not a formal meeting. I wished only to greet you, and have you introduced to my Ambassador."

"I understand." Antonio straightened, and the familiar, slightly cocky smile burst across his face. "I'm looking forward to my time in your country." He tilted his head, his gaze transferring to the silver haired man standing beside the throne. "My lord, I understand we will be working together."

"That is correct." Constantine nodded, then turned back to the throne. "Majesty?"

"The three of you are dismissed for this evening." There was light affection in her words. "I'm certain you and Lord Borgias have much to discuss, however, I have much to attend to. You and the Duchess of Kiev will see to his comfort on my behalf, Constantine."

"As you will." Constantine bowed as the veiled figure reseated herself. Then he turned and descended the steps, Antonio following his lead. Both men stopped when they reached Astha. Constantine turned once more, then bowed again to the figure on the dais. "I wish you a good evening."

"You as well." With those words, the platform darkened. Constantine straightened, and led them from the audience chamber.

In the hallway, Constantine stopped and turned to Antonio. "Ambassador...if you would care to join me..."

"Sure!" Antonio grinned. "Now that we've met, I'd like to talk to you some more."

Constantine nodded, then led them down the hall a short way. The room he entered was a sort of drawing room. Three chairs and a small table had been drawn together, and refreshments had been laid out, including three cups and a bottle of wine. Aware of her status as the lowest ranked of the three, Astha let the two men enter first, then moved to the table. "My lords, would you like some wine?"

"Please." Antonio smiled.

Constantine nodded, the mask of formality almost visibly dropping away as he relaxed and took his seat. "Thank you, Astha."

Astha nodded and poured the wine into three glasses. The two men simply sat, studying each other in silence as Astha handed them each a glass and took her own seat. Then Antonio raised his glass. "To the hope of a prosperous association."

"Agreed." Astha and Constantine both returned the toast.

Antonio lowered his glass with a smile. "Speaking of that, I've actually been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time, Ambassador."

"Constantine, please." Constantine smiled. "I'm really not all that fond of formality, so outside of formal negotiations, I'd prefer to be called by name, Lord Borgias."

Antonio's eyes lit up. "Hey, that's an excellent point. But then, you'll have to call me Antonio, okay."

"Of course." Constantine lifted his glass in a small salute.

Antonio mirrored the gesture, then tilted his head to the side, studying the other man. The smile on his face widened, and Astha saw a curious blend of satisfaction, curiosity, and something almost seemed like affection in his eyes. "You know, I requested this position from the Royal family so I could meet you. If you don't mind my saying so, I've heard some pretty interesting rumors about you."

"I see. Well, I'm flattered." Constantine smiled. "I hope you didn't receive too negative an impression."

"No. Antonio swirled the liquid on his glass. "Your subordinates told me you were fair-minded and straightforward. That younger guy, the Earl of Memphis, he really seems to admire you, and the lady here too." He flashed Astha a grin. "But, I also talked with some other friends of mine, and I heard some more interesting rumors. For instance, it's been said you're the brother of the Empress."

"That is true." Constantine nodded.

Antonio grinned. "Well, that's what's so interesting. Because you look exactly like a man I used to work with." He met Constantine's eyes. "Have you ever heard the name Father Nightroad?"

Constantine's mouth quirked in a rueful expression. "I have. As a matter of fact, I've been hearing it a lot recently. Why do you ask?"

Antonio shrugged. "I worked with him some when I was with the Vatican. He wasn't a bad guy. But...I heard a rumor...that the new Ambassador for the Empire looked like him. I also heard a rumor that you were related to the Father Nightroad I knew."

"That is true." Constantine set his cup down. "We were brothers. He was my twin."

"I can tell." Antonio's eyes swept over the lean figure seated across from him. "You look exactly like the man I used to know. But..." A small smirk touched his face. "You've got way more presence. And you're a lot cooler."

Constantine blinked. "Umm...excuse me...if you don't mind explaining..."

Antonio shrugged. "Abel was a good guy. He was a bit clumsy, had no fashion sense, but everything else about him... He could be smart when he needed to be, and he was a good shot with a pistol, and he wasn't afraid to get into things, for someone else. He was easy to manipulate, but very hard to stand up against for real, you know. And he was Caterina's subordinate, but in a tight situation, he knew how to lead. I liked to tease him, but the fact is, the Father Nightroad I used to know...was a very interesting person."

He tilted his head and offered Constantine a small salute. "If you were his brother, then I guess Abel must have been a prince of the Empire too. It's funny, he's not the sort I would have imagined in that kind of role."

"He had his reasons." Constantine spoke softly, his voice neutral.

"Ah, I know. Besides, it's not like it should surprise me much. After all..." Antonio grinned. "I'd never have figured that sweet little Sister Esther for being royalty either. But she's done quite well. Anyway...it's fine like this. You're a lot like the Father Nightroad I used to know, but you...you fit this place. You've got a lot more fashion sense, and more presence than Abel." He smiled, then raised his glass in salute. "I look forward to working with you, Lord Constantine. I'm going to enjoy seeing how much you do things like that man."

Constantine nodded. To Astha's surprise, a small smile curled his lips. "Thank you, Lord Antonio." He raised his glass. "I shall do my best not to disappoint." Both men took a long swallow, draining the cups. Then Constantine set his glass aside. "Regarding that, perhaps we should discuss your itinerary, for the duration of your visit."

"That sounds great!" Antonio grinned. And sat forward in his chair. "So then, what's on the list?"

Constantine pulled a small notepad from the inner pocket of his clothing. "Well, as you already know, there will be a reception ball here in the Palace tomorrow evening, and for your last night here, we've planned a small, informal dinner with myself, the Empress and her Council members, as well as the Duchess of Kiev and the Earl of Memphis. However, aside from that, we haven't currently planned anything. If I might make these suggestions..."

Astha listened as the two men discussed various possible locations to visit and people to speak to, and concentrated on keeping both of them refreshed with wine and snacks. Among the list of possible visitations were an Aqua Vitae manufacturing center, the Terran Merchant area, and the Island of Beloved Children. In fact, the list Constantine proposed included locations and people from almost every group imaginable. Certainly, there were representations of every major group within Byzantium. Astha was somewhat surprised when Constantine suggested a walking tour of the merchant district, and even more so when Antonio agreed. It wasn't the sort of thing she would have recommended for a prince or an ambassador. And she certainly had trouble picturing the arrogant young man seated before her in such a setting. But she trusted her partner, and knew he had his reasons.

Finally, they set a rough itinerary for the two weeks, including alternative plans for bad weather or other mishaps. Antonio sighed, and accepted the refilled glass Astha offered him. "Well, that seems to be a full visit. But you know, I'm surprised. It seems you really do know people from everywhere."

Constantine smiled. "Well, I'm naturally curious about such things. Besides, my sister actually encourages it a great deal." The smile widened, and Astha could see the amusement in his gaze. She fought back a smile of her own, remembering how much the Empress enjoyed roaming the streets of her capital, disguised as a tea seller.

Antonio grinned. "Well, I'll look forward to it then, exploring this Empire of yours." he took a swallow of wine, then looked at a clock and rose. "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I think it's time I headed back to my rooms. I'm not quite used to long nights, you know?"

Astha and Constantine both glanced up. To Astha's surprise, it was almost midnight. Constantine rose quickly from his chair. "Of course. Please, allow me escort you back to your rooms."

"Sure." Antonio set the empty cup down, then turned to flash Astha a quick wink. "Say, you'll come too, right beautiful?"

Astha blinked. "If my lord wishes."

Constantine smiled. "Well, we can't just leave you here, now can we? And it would be rather rude to simply dismiss you. I think Antonio's right."

"As you wish." Astha rose, drained her cup, and joined them at the door.

Antonio's room was only a short distance away. At the door he turned and flashed them both a smile, and a salute. "Well then, I'll see you both tomorrow." He winked at Astha. "I'll be looking forward to dancing with you, beautiful." The door closed behind him before she could reply.

Constantine chuckled. "Well, since our guest of honor has retired, why don't I escort you home?"

Astha blinked. "You don't need to trouble yourself..."

"Well, no. But you are my partner, and I thought I'd be polite." Constantine smiled at her, all of Abel's usual personality sparkling in the blue eyes. "Besides, I could use a little fresh air, and I've been away for a while, so..."

Astha felt an answering smile cross her face. "I'd be honored."

They left the Imperial Star Palace in companionable silence, through the doors nearest Astha's home. In the light of the moon, Abel looked relaxed. Walking beside him, Astha found herself relaxing as well, but a question remained on her mind. She waited until they were a fair distance from the palace before she spoke. "Do you think he recognized you?"

"Ah?" Abel blinked, the smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm afraid my thoughts were wandering."

Astha snorted. "Lord Borgias. You were worried that he might recognize you as Father Nightroad. Do you think he did?"

"Ah, well, it's difficult to say. To be honest, I'm not really sure either." Abel chuckled, then shrugged. "But it's all right. Whether he did or not...I don't think it matters now."

Astha stared at him. "Why?"

He smiled. "I might not know exactly what he's thinking, or what he knows, but I do understand a little of how Antonio operates. He did try and get a reaction from me, but...when it comes down to it, he probably doesn't care. For now, being connected to the Imperial Prince and Ambassador is far more important than who I used to be for him. So..."

"You mean, because you're a politically valuable ally now, he won't betray you?" Astha sighed.

"Well, yes. I suppose so." Abel shrugged again. "Antonio's curious, but even so...I think it will be all right."

"That's good." Astha sighed. The lights of the Kiev estate were only a little distance off. She stopped, then bowed. "This is far enough, my lord. I can see myself the rest of the way home."

"Abel, if you don't mind." he smiled at her, warm and kind. "We are partners after all." His eyes were sparkling with good humor. "So then, I'll see you at the ball tomorrow?"

"Of course. As a noble of the realm, it would be highly improper for me to miss such an event." Astha snorted. "Honestly."

"Well then. I look forward to seeing there. Good night, Miss Astha." Abel lifted his hand in a wave, then turned and began to walk back to the Palace.

Astha watched him go, until the light glittering on the silver hair had faded. "Good night, tovarish."

Astha arrived early at the Imperial Star Palace the next evening. As she stepped up to the doors, she sighed. She usually preferred to arrive later in the evening for such events. The ball wasn't set to officially begin for another hour. However, as the only female Imperial envoy, it was her job to escort the Ambassador. Besides that, she was the only one not attached to another duty. Constantine would be escorting the Empress, as her brother. Ion would be the escort for the Duchess of Moldova, as her grandson. Though escorts were normally optional, this was different. It was the first time in the history of the Empire that the Empress had welcomed Terran royalty from the Outer World.

Astha took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't like being in the middle of things. Though proud of her status as a noble, and as an envoy, she was relatively young, and fairly independent. The thought of being the center of attention made her stomach fuss.

Astha bit back a curse and squared her shoulders. _I am Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev, Viscountess of Odessa, and Her Majesty's Imperial Envoy. I will not be made nervous by something like this!_ The old reminder of her identity and her responsibility settled her. She paused at the door to surrender her spear to a guard, then continued on.

The Hispania Prince was waiting in a small chamber near the main ballroom. His clothing was more casual than the previous night, made to be comfortable for dancing, but still well tailored to present the image of a young, handsome nobleman. At the sound of her footsteps, he turned, and a wide smile crossed his face. "Hey there, Duchess!"

"Your Highness."

Antonio winked. "So, the Ambassador chose you as my escort for the evening?" His eyes glittered appreciatively. "The man has good taste. He's lucky to have such a beautiful and talented subordinate."

"Thank you for the compliment." Astha bowed. She wasn't honestly sure what to say.

"It's a pleasure. By the way, I haven't seen the Ambassador yet today." Antonio glanced around.

"He'll be escorting the Empress this evening." Astha moved to his side.

"Ah. Of course! He is her brother, right? That makes sense." Antonio grinned. "Well, that's good for me. After all, if he weren't with her, he'd be your escort tonight, right?" There was mischief in his gaze. "It wouldn't be fair if he got to monopolize such a beautiful flower."

"Thank you." Astha wasn't sure what else to say.

Antonio let the silence hang between them for a moment, then spoke again. "So then, perhaps you can give me a hand. I know the Duchess of Moldova, and The Earl of Memphis, and the Duke of Khartoum. But surely those aren't the only names on the guest list for something like this."

"No. Most of the noble families are sending representatives." Astha spoke softly. "They'll have all been invited."

"Ah well, in that case, tell me about some of the others. After all, it'll be dull if I can't even guess who's who." Antonio smirked. "So tell me about all these guys. What families are there?" He tipped her another wink. "We can't cover everything in an hour, but I like to have as much information as possible in a situation."

"I understand." Astha relaxed. Every noble child was required to learn of the other titles, and every intelligent adult of any rank kept close tabs on the others, making sure to keep track of ruling names, faces, and general occurrences. She watched the clock with one eye while she gave Antonio a short list of some of the major families, and their house heads, as well as names and ranks of various minor nobility. To her surprise, he was a remarkably good listener. He paid close attention, and the questions he asked were intelligent and insightful.

Finally, at five minutes until the hour, Astha stopped. "I beg your pardon, Highness, but we need to take our places."

"Of course!" Antonio nodded, and the smile that had slipped while they discussed the nobility returned in full force. He offered her a bow, then held out his arm. "Lead the way, lovely lady." Astha nodded and placed her hand on his arm and led him from the anteroom.

Mirka and Ion were already waiting when Astha and Antonio joined them. The blond Duchess of Moldova looked very pleased, fussing with Ion's collar. At their approach, she looked up and waved. "Good evening, Ambassador. How are you doing this evening?" The smile widened. "I see you've found a lovely escort for the evening."

"Ah, well, Prince Constantine asked her to come with me." Antonio returned her grin with his own. Astha felt something inside her twitch at the matching smiles, and behind Mirka, Ion was clearly suppressing a shiver.

Mirka grinned. "Well the two of you match very well. As for me, I'm being escorted by my darling grandson. Don't you think he looks so charming in the outfit I picked for him?" She dragged Ion forward.

"Yeah. It looks great on him." Antonio looked over the outfit, then tipped Mirka a wink. "You've got pretty good fashion sense, Duchess." He stepped forward and clapped Ion on the back. "And you Earl, you look cool. And you're lucky, getting to escort such an impressive lady tonight."

"Thank you, Highness." Ion managed a short bow.

"Ah...it's Antonio, okay?" Antonio smirked. "I don't mind titles for the important stuff, but a ball is a place to relax and socialize."

"Antonio then." Mirka smiled. She might have said more, but there was a blare of trumpets from the other entrance to the ballroom. "Well, that's our signal to line up."

Astha nodded. Antonio held out his hand again, and Astha took it, dipping her head slightly in response. Antonio nodded toward the doors. "So then, what happens?"

"They'll open the doors in a moment, and announce the arrival of the Empress. Once her escort has brought the throne to the dais, we'll make our entrance. The herald will announce us. Walk to the throne, bow, and wait for the Empress to acknowledge you."

"Ah. Pretty simple then." Antonio grinned. "Actually, it's almost exactly like home. So this should be easy. And then...just mingle and talk, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Duchess of Kiev, let's have a good time tonight." Antonio grinned.

Astha nodded. She was trying to think of a good response when the doors to the main ballroom opened. She and Antonio both straightened, and Astha felt her expression slip into the mask of formality she usually wore at functions like these. Beside her, Antonio's mouth was turned up into his customary, good-natured smile.

There was another burst of fanfare, and then Constantine stepped into view, standing atop the throne dais. "Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Augusta Veradica!" He stepped back two paces, and knelt.

Baibars and half a dozen Yenceri brought the floating throne to the platform. Immediately, everyone in the room bowed. Constantine, on the other hand, rose to his feet, and took his sisters hand, lifting her gently.

"Rise, my beloved children." There was a rustle of stiff fabric as nobles all around the room straightened. The Empress continued to speak. "As you are all aware, we welcome special guests within this Empire tonight. Baibars."

The Yenceri captain nodded. "Lords and ladies of the court, I present to you...His Highness, Prince Antonio Borgias, representative of the kingdom of Hispania."

"Guess that's our cue." Antonio tipped Astha a wink, and the two of them strode into the room, Mirka and Ion three steps behind. Astha remembered Abel, striding up the carpet over a year ago, and had a sudden realization of what he had to have felt like. Every eye in the room was watching them, and though she knew most of the attention was on the man she escorted, she still felt far too conspicuous. It was almost a relief to reach the foot of the throne dais and bow.

"Rise, Ambassador. Be welcome in our court." The musical voice above them spoke softly. "I trust the Duchess of Kiev has taken good care of you?"

Antonio grinned. "She has. I commend the lady, as well as Lord Constantine and Lady Mirka for the hospitality."

"Very good. Please, enjoy yourself this evening."

Antonio bowed his head. At a signal that Astha didn't quite catch, the musicians began warming up their instruments. Antonio turned to her. "So, can I claim the honor of the first dance with you?"

"Of course." Astha nodded. She listened to the strains of the music being rehearsed. Then the herald called out the name of the first song. "Do you know this one, Highness?"

"Well, not specifically, but I'm a quick learner. I'm sure we'll be fine." Antonio tipped her a wink. "With such a lovely partner, there's no way I'd mess up." He gestured to where others were lining up. "Looks like we'd better take our places."

As the first few measures of the dance were played, she realized he'd been accurate about his own abilities. He was barely a half-step behind, his quick eyes catching the movements of the other nobles and falling in with a surprising grace. By the time they got to where the dance repeated, he was moving as well as any noble raised to the form. When they reached the final turn and bow, he managed it with a graceful flourish that brought applause from the crowd that hadn't taken part. He smiled, flashed a wink and a salute at the edge of the dance floor nearest him, then grinned at Astha. "See, what did I tell you?"

"You did very well."

Antonio smirked. "Well, it's the sort of thing I was trained for. But you know, after all that work, I could use a drink."

"Of course. Right this way." Astha was glad of the excuse. She felt a little thirsty herself. She led him to the buffet tables. "Is there a particular vintage you'd prefer?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Anything red will do. I don't really know enough about Imperial vintages to have a preference. Just pick something good for me, would you, gorgeous?"

Astha preferred whites herself, liking the usually harsher and drier tasting varieties. She frowned, trying to remember the sort of wine she'd been served in Hispania, then chose a red she thought might be similar. Even though it was wasn't her preference, she knew enough to be aware that it was a very good year and vintage. The servant filled her a glass, as well as one of her own preference. "Highness."

Antonio took the glass, sniffed, then took a swallow. His eyes brightened. "Well, that is a nice one! Very smooth."

"Almost as smooth as your performance on the dance floor." Mirka appeared beside them, a cat-like grin on her face. "That was well done, Lord Borgias. I think you managed to impress most of the people here."

Antonio grinned. "Well, that was the idea. Still, you gave them the copies of the music from my country, right? I'd hate to have to improvise all night long."

"Of course. They'll probably play the Hispania music once every four to five songs." Mirka smirked. "But don't be offended if we don't have a lot of dancers for that."

"Of course not. It simply means I'll have more partners to chose from." Antonio's eyes were sparkling with fun and mischief. "Speaking of which, I hope I can count on you for a dance, Duchess?"

"Naturally." Mirka nodded. "It'll be such fun. I made my adorable Ion practice with me, too, so he can partner Astharoshe or someone for more entertainment."

Astha felt a slow flush heating the back of her neck. She had learned some of the dances in Hispania, out of necessity, but she wasn't nearly as comfortable with them as she would have liked to be. Her only consolation was that Ion looked nearly as uncomfortable as she did.

Movement caught her eye. People were moving off the dance floor. She blinked, then stretched up onto her toes, trying to figure out what was going on. Beside her, Mirka chuckled. "Ah...I see he's doing it again."

"Duchess?" Astha relaxed.

"Constantine." Mirka's eyes were sparkling. "He's brought her to the floor again. He wasn't here for the Winter Ball, so I suppose he's making up for lost time. But it's almost funny." She giggled lightly. "Everyone is so nervous. It should have been obvious the first time that he planned to do this again."

"Hmmm?" Antonio blinked. "What's going on?"

"Constantine. He's escorting his sister to the dance floor." Mirka nodded toward the crowded area. "He does this. After all, Her Majesty does love to dance, but it's not as if there are many partners for her. So her brother dances with her, from time to time."

"Really?" Antonio's eyes sharpened with interest. "I'd like to watch." He set his glass on the table and turned to Astha. "Shall we?"

Astha nodded and set her glass down. She was a little hesitant about pushing her way through the gathered nobles, but Antonio simply stepped forward, nudging his way through the crowd and drawing her after him with the ease of long practice.

The music had already started when they arrived. In the middle of the floor, Constantine and his sister spun together, moving in perfect tempo with the music. Astha noted that he'd obviously been practicing as well. Every move was smooth and graceful, and he looked relaxed. He was even smiling slightly. She couldn't see the face of the Empress, but the way the the veiled figure moved gave her the sense that the other woman was enjoying herself as much as her partner.

Antonio nodded, eyes appreciative. "They make a great couple. He's obviously well trained in dancing." A spark of amusement entered his hazel eyes. "You know, he really is a lot like Father Nightroad, but I don't think I could imagine Abel doing this kind of thing." He shrugged. "Just as well...as handsome as he is, I'm not sure I'd like the competition if there were two of them. So..." He grinned. "You think I can ask the lady for a dance?"

It took a moment for her to realize that he meant the Empress. Astha swallowed back a sudden feeling of panic. Saying no seemed presumptuous, but at the same time...she settled on a compromise. "I believe it would be best to ask Lord Constantine, and the Empress herself."

"That's true." Antonio cocked an ear. "It sounds as if the song is about to end, so why don't I do that?"

The music came to it's closing. As the last note hung in the air, Antonio started clapping. His accolade was soon picked up by the rest of the hall. Then he flashed Astha a grin and a salute, and stepped out onto the floor. Astha followed him. He strode boldly up to the pair, ignoring the whispers, and bowed with a flourish. "That was excellent! My Lord Constantine, you've got wonderful style. However, if it wouldn't be altogether too presumptuous of me..." He raised his head, looking into the face behind the veil. "I was wondering your Majesty might favor me with a dance." His smile widened. "Of course, that's if you wish to dance, and your noble brother will permit me to encroach on his territory."

To Astha's surprise, Constantine's eyes were sparkling with laughter, and more than a hint of satisfaction. At Antonio's request, he inclined his head. "If Her Majesty wishes, I have no objections."

"Very well. I'll accept your offer, Prince of Hispania." The Empress nodded, and held out one small, slender hand.

"Antonio please, Majesty. I'm already on first name terms with your brother, and I would be honored if you could call me by name as well." He smiled, then took the hand the Empress held out and graced it with a bow and a quick kiss, before taking his place beside her. Astha caught sight of Mirka, making a hurried conference with the musicians, who nodded with visible relief.

"Well then, since Antonio's decided to take my partner for the evening...Miss Astha, would you care to dance with me?"

She turned to find Abel holding out a hand to her, a smile on his face. He looked so amused and pleased that she couldn't help the relaxation of her shoulders, or her nod of acceptance. The herald called the next dance, one for couples. It was an appropriate choice, but Astha felt herself blushing slightly, for no reason she could understand. Then the music started, and her partner was sweeping her into the turns of the dance, light and graceful as ever.

The dance was an easy one, and one she knew fairly well. After a few measures, Astha relaxed. Her gaze slipped past her partner's shoulder, to where Antonio and the Empress were dancing together. "Do you think it will be all right?"

"Hmmm?" Abel blinked at her.

Astha bit back the urge to jab him with an elbow, or step on his foot. She settled for giving him a slightly exasperated glare. "Your sister and that man. Do you think it will be all right?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. Antonio is a gentleman, even if he likes to flirt and tease. But with someone of her rank...he might be bold enough to dance with her, but even he knows better than to take it too far. He'll be perfectly courteous. And he's certainly quick enough on his feet to provide her with an excellent partner." Abel's eyes were sparkling.

"Aren't you worried that he might try to seduce her?"

Abel shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure he'd be that bold, though given his own rank, he might not be concerned. Still if he does..." Abel's mouth curved upward in a genuine smile. "To be honest, I almost hope he does try."

Astha blinked, and almost missed her footing. "What?"

"Really now. She might be the Empress of the Night, but my sister _is_ still a young woman." There was genuine amusement in his eyes, and Astha felt herself blushing. "Honestly, she's more than a match for Antonio. And it will make her happy, to have someone flirt with her and treat her like a woman." There was a hint of nostalgia under the amusement in his gaze. "She says it herself, you know? That sometimes, she just wants to be a simple, pretty girl. I can't say I don't feel a little protective..." The smile turned rueful. "But still, I think she's enjoying the attention. And if that's the case, then I shan't do anything to interrupt her. However, if he does take it too far..." There was a glitter of slightly dangerous amusement in his eyes. "Baibars and I will handle it, always assuming Seth doesn't do it herself. And trust me, if that happens, Antonio will definitely learn his lesson. Seth can be...remarkably creative, in showing her displeasure."

Astha knew by the look in his eyes that there was a story behind that expression, probably several. After a moment's consideration, she decided she didn't want to know. However her partner had managed to earn his sister's wrath, and how she'd responded was a subject better left alone. She fell silent and concentrated on the music.

The rest of the evening went well. Antonio spent his time circulating among the assembled nobles. Astha introduced him. He was careful to give each and every lady he spoke to an offer to dance, and between his looks and his manners, he radiated charm. Many ladies declined for various reasons, but enough accepted his offer that halfway through the evening, Astha drew a servant aside and asked to have a glass set aside and kept full for him. Constantine, Mirka and Ion also circulated the ball, occasionally crossing their paths and introducing Antonio to members of the court they happened to be acquainted with. And despite the difficulty in keeping track of the Hispania Prince, Astha had to admit there was an element of entertainment and interest in the whole thing. Watching how he interacted with others, and they with him, was an education all by itself. And having an escort somehow made the whole thing seem much more comfortable.

Finally, the night began to wind down as dawn approached. She wasn't surprised when the Empress and her brother descended for the last few dances of the evening. Somehow, Antonio was there, and managed to secure the second to last dance. Astha danced with Ion, Constantine with Mirka, and Antonio with the Empress. Somewhere, Baibars also found a partner, and they wound up forming a strange triangle, with the Empress and her partner in the middle. For the last dance, Antonio partnered Astha, as was was tradition, with the Imperial siblings in the middle.

Antonio smiled. "He really is a good dancer. We sometimes have competitions in my country. I'd love to see him enter one. He'd probably do well. But then...Her Majesty is an excellent dancer as well." He tilted his head. "As are you, Lady Astharoshe."

"Thank you, Highness." Astha returned his smile. "It helps to have such a talented partner as yourself."

Antonio smirked and tipped her a wink. The music hit it's final measure, and he drew her into the final spin with a flourish. "My thanks for the compliment, lovely lady."

Constantine escorted the Empress to the dais, and seated her gently in her throne. To Astha's surprise, Baibars and the Yenceri took the platform away, but Constantine himself remained. As the doors to the inner palace closed, the silver-haired man turned and came to them. He stopped, then inclined his head gravely to the man standing beside her. "Highness. I trust you had a good evening?"

"It was excellent! You guys throw pretty good parties." Antonio grinned at him, then stifled a yawn. "Huh. I bet it's almost dawn."

"Indeed. Dawn will break within the hour, I believe. I'm afraid I need to arrange things for our itinerary, so...if you and she don't mind, I'll ask the Duchess of Kiev to escort you to your quarters." Constantine met Antonio's eyes. "On a personal note, you have my gratitude." his voice softened. "As her brother, thank you for dancing with Her Majesty. She told me she quite enjoyed it."

Antonio saluted him with a smile. "Always happy to be of service. Anyway, I'm gonna take a rest, and then, you can start showing me around this great capital of yours."

"Of course. Please, rest well." Constantine bowed, then turned and exited through the doors to the inner palace. Astha watched him go for a moment, then turned. "This way, Highness."

It was past dawn by the time she returned to her own rooms, and the cold air was making her shiver. Ojayi-san's greeting of 'Happy New Year, my lady!' startled her. She'd been so caught up in the excitement of the activity, she'd barely noticed the passing of time. As she got ready to retire, though, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Already, the new year looked as if it would be far more interesting than the old one.

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter wasn't actually originally planned, but as the diplomatic relations came into play in the story, it sort of took shape and fell in line. Unfortunately, Abel and Antonio were not so polite about falling into the chapter! However, the next chapter shouldn't take as long. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this. As always, feedback is appreciated!_


	27. Chapter 27: Swirling Emotions

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Swirling Emotions

The following two weeks were busy ones. As an envoy, Astha naturally assumed part of the duties in escorting Antonio through the Imperial capital, and explaining their customs and rules, as well as their monuments. Constantine had elected to handle Antonio's itinerary as well, but custom and manners for a man of his station indicated two escorts any time Antonio left the Star Palace. In the interest of showing a peaceful and trusting face, Constantine and the Empress had decided to assign him to the envoys, rather than giving him guards.

It wasn't a problem, particularly. Byzantium was normally very peaceful. There hadn't been a serious outbreak of violence since the plot by Suleyman. More than that, Astha, Ion and Constantine were all capable fighters, and she suspected Antonio wasn't as helpless as he looked. The real challenge was keeping up with the two men on their forays into the capital city.

Despite the challenges of keeping track of her partner, and in remembering facts about the places they visited, Astha almost enjoyed the task. It tried her patience more than once, to the point of gritting her teeth and reminding herself not to thump either prince, but her home was a source of pride to her, and there was enjoyment in being able to show it off. Antonio was even more curious than the Professor had been, and Astha liked the challenge of being able to answer his questions when Constantine deferred to her.

The first day was spent in a general overview of the Capital structure, and significant landmarks. Constantine also took Antonio to the nearest edge of the Dome, to observe the effects for himself. Astha and Ion remained at the Palace during their trip, to welcome them back with refreshments. Over drinks, they discussed various customs, laws and structures of the city, in case Antonio was accidentally separated from his companions.

The days and parts of the nights after that were spent in touring Byzantium. Whether by accident or design, Constantine and Antonio had a set a schedule that had them visiting the farthest reaches of the city first, moving slowly inward toward the homes of the Methuselah nobility and the Imperial Palace. They spent several days touring the Terran areas, including the merchants quarter, and the colleges. They also took one entire day to visit a medical center where Aqua Vitae was produced, with Constantine and Astha taking it in turns to explain how the system worked, how the drug was produced, and how it was used to alter Methuselah metabolisms to prevent the Thirst. The technical details had never interested Astha much, but Antonio was fascinated. At his own request, Constantine even introduced him to a few of the Aqua Vitae sellers in and around the facility.

Another night, Ion and Astha took Antonio to the Isle of Beloved Children. Astha showed off her own family mausoleum, and that of her former partners. Ion showed the Hispanian Prince around the Moldova and Fortuna mausoleums. The young Earl did a superb job of explaining the reconstruction work done at the Moldova vault, managing to deliver a credible story of an incident during a funeral, without explaining that it had been a bombing and attempted assassination. Astha had to admire the smooth delivery the young man presented. Her head turned, looking at the silver-haired man who stood quietly to one side, acting as a mere guard.

At the end of the first week, requests arrived at the Imperial Star Palace, as well as the Fortuna and Asran estates, asking for audiences with the Ambassador. Nobles with political and business opportunities sent cards, asking Antonio to tea, or to breakfast, or dinner, or even just casual visits. Antonio, Constantine, Astha and Mirka sat down with the pile, and reduced it to a manageable list of engagements, including those who were on the Imperial Council, and those with the largest business interests in the Outer. To those whom they couldn't fit in, Antonio wrote out a polite apology, as well as a request for more information, so he could make contact and arrange at least a courtesy call at a later date.

Astha helped with the planning. She was in the midst of placing the response cards into their envelopes for the Palace couriers to deliver when she realized that Constantine's carefully scheduled agenda meant there would be very little need for rescheduling the itinerary. She blinked, wondering how she hadn't noticed it before, then a small smile curled her lips. Whether it had been Constantine or Antonio, she had to admire the smoothness of it.

The next few days were spent in rounds of visitations. Astha and Ion escorted Antonio to each of his visits, often taking time to show him the wonders of various estates. Astha found the whole thing rather trying, and knew Ion had similar feelings, but they both understood. Astha herself had made similar visitations, after being promoted to an Imperial enforcer. She suspected Ion had been spared it, because of his connection to the Duchess of Moldova, but both of them understood the value of making connections.

Constantine rarely accompanied them. Though he sometimes walked the streets with them, pointing out his favorite views and chatting with Antonio, he never went past the gates of any noble's home. Instead, he would stand in the street, waiting inconspicuously, or give Astha a destination to find him. That too, Astha understood. A visit by the Ambassador of Hispania could be seen as routine, but a visit by the Imperial Prince implied favoritism, and special consideration from the Empress. In an attempt to preserve harmony between the noble families, he was doing his best to avoid antagonizing anyone. As they went out for the fourth night, she also found herself envying his ability to slip away.

Astha shifted, relieving a slight ache in her back. She and Ion had spent most of the past three days standing politely to one side in small waiting rooms while Antonio spoke to his hosts. She could sit, of course, and there were refreshments provided, but right now, they were both simply escorts. Astha sighed, picking up a glass of wine, and allowing her mind to wander back over her own missions once more.

She hadn't had to deal with visitations on her previous trips to the Outer, but that had been because of the circumstances. Their connections in Albion had been formed over the negotiating table, and cemented by Abel's former allies there. Her time in Hispania had been during holiday season, and the round of parties and balls and formal dinners had given her plenty of time to speak with people. The trip to the Vatican, of course, had been extremely insulated, because of Cardinal di Medici's censure.

Astha blinked, remembering her partners insistence on requesting permission to roam the halls. She'd been too worried for his safety to think of it, and too indignant at what had been done to him, but...most of the people in the halls at that hour were high-ranking clergy, or younger clergy with connections, who happened to have business with the inner workings of the Vatican. The Cardinal's fury had prevented anyone who didn't know him from making contact, but his nightly forays had offered him an excellent chance to make connections, and the Pope's blessing had likely smoothed his way. She remembered his determination to be friendly with everyone, no matter how they brushed him off, and the way he'd made an effort to be extra courteous to the guards they were given, whether it was Petros or not. Astha felt a smile of genuine amusement curl her lips.

"Duchess?" She was startled out of her thoughts by Ion's quiet query. The younger Methuselah was studying her with curiosity evident in his pale eyes. "You seem...amused, all of a sudden. I was wondering if there was something going on I wasn't aware of."

"It's nothing. I was merely considering the trip I took with Lord Constantine to the Vatican." She shook her head. "That man...is truly incredible."

Ion smiled as well. "Well, I don't know the details of that trip, but I will confess...I find him quite admirable as well." He might have said more, but the click of boot heels in the hall warned them that their charge and their hosts were approaching. Astha sighed and drained her glass, then set it down and prepared for farewells, while Ion checked his notes to identify the next place they were to visit.

888888888

Finally, the last night of Antonio's visit arrived. Astha rested, then woke early in the evening to select her outfit for the night. Antonio's last night had been scheduled as a formal dinner with the Empress. All the nobles of the Imperial Secret Council would be attending, as well as herself and Ion. It was a relatively small gathering, but...it was also a gathering of the most powerful people in the Empire. As a junior noble of no special rank other than envoy, she felt slightly intimidated by the company. As an Imperial Enforcer, she felt slightly nervous. Gatherings like this were prime targets for assassination attempts to take place. Though she'd seen no indications of a plot, she still felt wary and uncomfortably aware of the potential danger.

Astha sighed, then pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on adjusting the folds of her clothing to hang properly. The outfit was primarily purple and white, the colors of her house, and edged in gold, as befitted her status as a noble. She wore a knee-length skirt this time, and immaculately polished boots. A close-fitting white shirt with long sleeves, over which she wore a purple jacket, a few shades darker than lilac. That in turn was decorated with gold and silver embroidery, including a representation of her house crest at the shoulders. A few amethysts were sewn into the trim, and at the shoulders, glittering in the light. She brushed her hair until it was mostly neat, then settled her hat into place. It was a smaller hat, five sided, rather like a coronet. Also done in purple and white, with gold borders and a moderately sized amethyst in the center of the front. Astha stood still while her servants made some final adjustments, then left heading for the Star Palace.

The night was clear, even through the Dome. She blinked, looking up at the stars. Only two or three months ago, Abel had shown her those stars from the dunes in Carthage. She smiled, her steps slowing as the remembered the event. Then she shook her head, and sped up her steps. The dinner would be soon, and she had to be there in time to escort the guest of honor.

She made it to the Palace just as the moon began to rise. A quick look at one of the clocks told her she had at least forty-five minutes before they would be presented for dinner. That was plenty of time, so she allowed herself to relax a little, putting on her mask of cool, unhurried professionalism. The door guards to the main palace knew her quite well, and gestured her on through. She arrived at Antonio's door, made sure to brush a few specks of dust from her clothing, then rapped firmly on the wood panels. "My Lord."

The door opened almost immediately. Antonio grinned. "Hey there, Astharoshe. Is it dinner time already?"

"There's still a short time before we must present ourselves. If you require more time..." Astha flicked a glance over his red and gold outfit. It wasn't quite as formal as the one he'd worn for dancing, but the outfit was made of silks, fine linen and velvet, and trimmed in gold braid. The crest of his family wasn't embroidered into the fabric this time. Instead, he wore it as a gold pendant, just the right length to fall around his high, folded back collar and his cravat, without creasing the fabric. As usual, he wore a hat, made to resemble a crown, and slightly more ornate than hers, and he'd brushed his hair into an attractive style. She'd noticed over the past two weeks that he had several different hairstyles he liked, but this evening he'd chosen to brush his long bangs into wings that swept elegantly to either side of his face, framing his eyes and narrow cheekbones.

Antonio smirked. "Well, I think I'm presentable. And it never hurts to be prompt." He stepped out of his room and shut the door, then held out his arm to her. "Shall we go, gorgeous."

She inclined her head, laying her hand across his arm in the Imperial fashion. "Please, come this way."

Antonio smiled as they started toward the main dining hall. He tilted his head, looking at the ceiling a moment, then looked back down the hall. "You know, I'm going to miss this place after tomorrow. Hispania royal courts are the finest in the world, but you know, this place is really interesting."

Astha looked up at the Palace walls. She'd served for over a century already, but she had to admit, she'd never found life in the Empire dull. And while the trips into the Outer were exciting, she was always happy when she could return home. She glanced at her companion. "The Empire is a special place, my lord. However, if there is anything you need, to make this last evening in our Empire more enjoyable, please, feel free to ask. We hope that, in all things, this trip will prove satisfactory, to both you and the kingdom you represent."

Antonio's grin widened. "Hey there, no need to be so formal, Astharoshe. I mean, we've been hanging around each other for a month already, right?" He shrugged. "As for this trip...well, I have to say that it's been most enjoyable. And quite educational. I'll be sure to deliver an extremely positive report to the king. And of course, I can't fault the company." He tossed her a smirk, and she recognized the edge of flirting to it.

She tilted her head. "Thank you for the compliment."

He shrugged again. "You deserve it." They found themselves at the doors to the main dining hall. Antonio studied the doors, then glanced around. "So, how much time do we have?"

Astha glanced a clock, hanging nearby. "Over a quarter of an hour, my lord."

Antonio smiled. "Well, that's great. That gives me time. There was something I wanted to ask you, and I was afraid that dinner would run too late, what with my ship leaving mid-day tomorrow."

Astha blinked. "My lord?"

He shook his head. "I thought I said you didn't need to be so formal." He shrugged, then tilted his head, giving her a thoughtful look. "You know...you are an attractive woman, Astharoshe, and an excellent diplomat."

She felt her cheeks burning at the unexpected compliment. "I appreciate your saying so..however, Lord Constantine is far more skilled than I."

Antonio gave and absentminded flick of his fingers. "I'll admit, that man is a pretty incredible guy. But...Skill is just a matter of practice. I think you've done very well." He glanced away for a moment, then back at her, the smile still hovering around his features. "I was thinking...perhaps if you were interested, we could set up an permanent visiting envoy's position in Hispania. It makes for excellent communications, and with you in the position, maintaining an alliance would be a snap."

The offer startled her so much she forgot to be polite. "I beg your pardon?"

A smirk edged the smile. "Well, I've heard rumors that you were considering a neutral envoy's position to be opened in Albion, right?"

She fought hard to steady herself, then nodded. "We are, my lord."

"Well, if you're going to have one in one country, might as well use it for all of them. And personally, I think you're the perfect choice, gorgeous." He winked at her. "Attractive, intelligent, well placed. You've got the court manners of someone raised a noble, and you've been trained to diplomacy. And I happen to think we work well together." He reached over and took one of her hands, lifting it to his lips in a courtly gesture. "Who knows? It might even go beyond a purely professional relationship between us."

Astha froze, stunned by the statement. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She'd never anticipated the offer he was making. She took a breath, looking for something neutral to say. "My lord."

Antonio winked at her again. "It's okay. I don't need an answer now, sweetheart. I just thought I'd make the offer. You can think about it and get back to me later." Just then, Baibars appeared, escorting another member of the Imperial Council, and Ion arrived with the Duchess of Moldova. Antonio looked up at the clock. "Looks like it's about time for dinner."

Astha glanced up as well. "You're correct." She offered him her arm, and he took it with a smile. The two of them stepped into place at the head of the group. Moments later, a servant appeared and escorted them into the main dining hall, bowing each of them to their seats. Antonio was seated at the left side of the high throne meant for the Empress, with Astha on his left. The others were arranged around the table, with only the Imperial seat, and the one at the immediate right left vacant.

A gong sounded, and all the guests rose to their feet, turning toward the doorway opposite the one they'd entered by. Moments later, Constantine appeared, escorting a slight, veiled figure. Like Astha and Antonio, he was dressed impeccably, wearing the green and silver of the Imperial house, his clothing a masculine echo of his partners. He lifted the Empress into her chair with a smooth, polite gesture, then bowed to kiss her fingertips before stepping back.

"Please, be seated my beloved children. And you as well, Lord Ambassador." There was a smile in the voice that made Astha relax instinctively. It surprised her, to realize she'd grown so accustomed to the Imperial presence.

"Thank you, Empress." Antonio bowed, then settled into his seat, moving first as the guest of honor. Astha and the others followed him.

Abel held his sister's chair for her, then moved smoothly to his own and took his seat with the rest. It was only when he had pulled his chair to him and accepted a glass of wine from the waiting servant that he looked across to them, a smile on his features. "Good evening, Lord Antonio, Duchess."

"Good evening." Astha managed a nod.

Astha and Constantine started conversing about the past two weeks, and potential opening measures for trade and alliances, with breaks in the conversation while Constantine attended to the needs of the Empress, and both of them answered questions from the Council members around the table. Astha spoke when she needed to, and tried to keep her mind on the conversation, but her thoughts refused to settle. Instead, they kept drifting back to Antonio's offer.

To be chosen as a special envoy, a permanent envoy, was a high honor indeed. Certainly the Hispania court was a bright and lively one. The man beside her was handsome enough to tempt most women, and she had to admit, she did admire his looks. Though she found his informality to be slightly wearing, and knew he was manipulative, he was also a gentleman, and a noble. Politically, even a casual alliance of friendship would boost her status among nobility. She knew from her encounter with Lord Walsh that it was possible for a Methuselah to walk in the sun, and function without too much trouble. And Antonio was right, a permanent envoy in Hispania would greatly ease Imperial relations with that country, and possibly others.

The offer was tempting, but...Astha found her gaze sliding to the Empress, in her throne, and thinking of a slender, black-haired girl she occasionally encountered. Then her gaze slipped to Constantine, seated in his chair and smiling gently to a comment Ion had made. Despite the enforced formality of the past two weeks, she hadn't forgotten he was her tovarish. Nor had she forgotten the enjoyment and exasperation that came with working directly with him.

Besides that, she had Imperial duties as well. She was the master of the Odessa and Kiev estates, and they deserved her attention. While her servants and stewards were perfectly capable of managing things, she liked tending to her own affairs, making sure everything was in order. In addition to that, she still had her duties as an Imperial Enforcer. As challenging and engaging as the diplomatic work was, she'd enjoyed her mission as an enforcer in the Outer, working as a representative of the Empress' justice. She had trouble imagining giving it up for a life in a Palace, spending every waking moment dancing attendance on nobles. She didn't mind these missions, but to be stuck permanently on one...it didn't sit right in her mind.

The thought brought her mind to all things she'd miss if she were permanently stationed in the Outer. Her family's bathing pools, which she'd missed on her journeys. The company of her family servants, many of whom she'd known since their childhood. The library, with all it's books. Her gardens, and strolling them in the moonlight with the company of her tiger. The Island of Beloved Children, where she went a few times a year to pay her respects to the fallen. The sights and sounds of Byzantium. And...her gaze slipped back to the silver-haired man sitting across the table. Her partner.

"Ah...Lady Astha?" The quiet question brought her out of her thoughts with a snap. She looked up to find Constantine studying her, concern on his face. "Are you all right? You've been rather quiet this evening."

Astha felt her ears burning, and hoped her long hair hid it. "I'm fine, my lord. I was just...thinking about all the progress we've made working together, and hoping the Ambassador enjoyed his time with us."

Antonio grinned. "I have. But then, as I've said before, the company makes all the difference." He raised his glass to her in a salute, then rose. "Empress, I'd like to propose a toast, to the beginnings of a wonderful relationship between the Empire and Hispania."

The Empress raised her own glass, Constantine only a breath behind her. The silver-haired prince smiled. "To a fruitful alliance." There was a general shout of acclimation, and everyone drank. A round of toasts followed, to the health of the Empress, the health of the king of Hispania, the prosperity of the two nations, to Antonio, and to Constantine. Astha was even slightly embarrassed when the two princes raised the glass in toast to her. As they sat back into their seats for the final dessert course, she could feel her cheeks flushing.

Finally, the night wound down. They lingered over the wine for a while, perhaps an hour then the Empress rose and excused herself, escorted by her brother, and disappeared into the Inner Court. Less than half an hour later, the rest of the guests also excused themselves, leaving Astha and Antonio to return to his quarters. Antonio was silent as they walked through the halls, but he stopped at the door. "So then, were you thinking about my offer, tonight?" He gave her a smirk. "You did seem rather preoccupied."

"I was." she studied his face, trying to figure out how to express what she wanted to say. After a moment, she bowed. "My lord...I mean no disrespect, and I truly appreciate your generosity, however, I fear I cannot agree to your request at this time. I have too many responsibilities, both personal and in Her Majesty's service, to feel comfortable abandoning them at this time. You have my deepest apologies."

"Hey, it's okay. It was a rather impulsive offer." She looked up to see Antonio smiling. The auburn-haired prince shrugged, then gave her a wink. "Don't worry, gorgeous, I'm not offended. I do understand that you've got a life and duties here, and I have to admit, you've got a really amazing job. I'm not sure I'd want to give it up either. And you're superior is an interesting guy. I'm sure I'll enjoy working with him." He looked through the door, at the clock on the wall. "Huh, I'd better get to bed. I've got a long trip ahead of me tomorrow, and I'll still need to pack. So then, Astharoshe, I'll see you later." He flipped her a casual salute, and another wink. "If you ever change your mind about my offer, sweetheart, you know exactly how to reach me." Then he stepped into his quarters and shut the door behind him, leaving her to return home in peace.

She returned the following afternoon, to see Antonio aboard the ship. Constantine arrived as well, and helped the younger man pack his bags onto the waiting vessel. The two men exchanged a surprisingly friendly farewell. As a parting gift, Constantine gave Antonio a medallion with is crest on it, and an open-ended pass of entry into the Empire. Antonio gave them both a smile and a wink, then boarded the ship. Minutes later, the craft rose from the pad.

Astha watched the ship sail into the sky, then vanish beyond the Dome. She still wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing, turning down Antonio's offer so easily. However, she didn't regret the choice either.

Her thoughts were broken by a loud and very relieved sigh from the man standing beside her. He stretched, then turned to her. "Well, that certainly was interesting. But it seems we're finally through with diplomatic visits for the moment."

"That's true, my lord."

"Abel, please." He offered her a smile. "Really, I've been 'my lord' and 'Your Majesty' and 'Constantine' entirely too much for the past few weeks. To be honest, if he'd stayed here much longer, I think I might have forgotten and done something entirely inappropriate. Really, how Seth manages to do this all the time..." He sighed again, a touch of ruefulness in his smile.

Astha felt the corner of her own mouth lift in a smile as her shoulders relaxed. "She has more practice than you do, tovarish."

"Well, that is true, I suppose." He regarded her a moment, then the smile widened. "That's better. You were looking a bit troubled there for a moment."

The words brought her mind back to the events of the night before. "I had something on my mind."

"I see. Well, if you feel you'd like to discuss it, I'm more than willing to listen, you know." Abel's eyes were quiet, neutral, waiting.

Astha considered a moment. She'd never been one to blurt out her thoughts, or depend on others to make her decisions. She'd gotten used to keeping her own counsel, unless otherwise necessary. Then again, this was related to diplomatic matters. She shifted uncomfortably, then turned back to look out at the Dome. "The Ambassador made a request of me. He asked if I would consent to staff a permanent envoy's post in Hispania. He implied...that there was a chance it would open the possibility of a closer tie, perhaps even an alliance marriage." At least, that was the only interpretation she could put on the words Antonio had spoken.

"I see. I can see how that would get you a bit flustered. So then, did you give him an answer?" Abel's voice was questioning, but neutral. It was something of a relief to her.

"I told him I was unavailable for the position. I'm honored by the Lord Ambassador's compliment, however, I have duties here, in the Empire. I cannot abandon them so easily." Astha bit her lip, wondering if she'd said too much.

"I see." Abel frowned off into the distance, but he looked more thoughtful than annoyed. After a few moments, he turned back to her. "Miss Astha, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, Miss Astha...did you want to accept Antonio's offer?"

Astha blinked. That wasn't the question she'd expected. She looked away. "As Her Majesty's servant, I am willing to do whatever is asked of me. I will follow whatever orders she, or you, may give me."

There was a hint of a chuckle to his voice when he replied. "Yes, yes. I know very well that you're a loyal servant of the Empire. And I'm certain that if Seth asked you, you really would do anything. Even take in stray refugees off the street." She smiled at the reference to when he'd come to the Empire the first time, assisting Esther and Ion in opening communications between the Empire and Cardinal Sforza. "However, that isn't the question I asked. I am asking if you, personally, Miss Astha, would want to take the position Antonio offered you."

That startled her. "I beg your pardon?"

Abel smiled, one hand reaching up to rub the back of his head in a self-conscious gesture. "Well, to be requested as a permanent envoy is a fairly high honor. Certainly, there's plenty to do in Hispania, and they'll be able to accommodate you. I'm sure the Court will treat you very well. And as for Antonio..." His gaze shifted, following the path of the now vanished ship. "Well, he might be a bit manipulative, and perhaps a bit troublesome, but he's still a gentleman, and relatively decent. He's also quite intelligent, and his connections, politically and socially, are excellent. You really could do much worse than work with him, or even consider an alliance marriage with him."

Astha blinked. "What's your point?" She was still too startled to be polite.

"My point is, if it's something you wish to do, we can make arrangements for you to do so. Seth and I can take care of that, you know. Of course, you would have to decide who you wanted to care for your estates, but you needn't lose them. And..." There was a hint of a smile in his tone, but also something else that she couldn't quite identify. "We can find another envoy and enforcer to train. I doubt they'd be able to fill your shoes, but it would be possible, if you chose to do something like this. And I imagine, you'd still visit the Empire fairly frequently, so you needn't lose all touch with home. And I suspect that the Hispania court would allow you to bring your own servants. They might even allow the tiger." Now there was a definite hint of a smile in his words.

"Are you saying that you and the Empress wish for me to do this?" Astha struggled to keep her tone neutral. For some reason, even though she'd gone over all those points in her own mind, it made her uncomfortable, even slightly unhappy, for him to do so.

"Not at all. I'm simply saying that if that's a choice you want to make, then we have the resources to make it fairly easy for you. On the other hand...if you don't want the position, then Seth and I will take that into account as well." he turned back to her then, and must have seen some of her consternation on her face. "Come now, you didn't think we were going to try and force you into an alliance marriage or chase you out of the country, did you?"

"No...I didn't. However, it is my duty to do as my Empress asks of me." She swallowed, and it was her turn to look away from those gentle blue eyes. "To be honest, I have no personal interest in accepting the ambassador's offer. It might be an honor, and he is a charming individual, but I prefer the position I hold now. My home is in the Empire, and my first allegiance is to Her Majesty. I have no desire to move, or to have to deal with such conflicting interests."

"I see." Abel paused. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm rather glad to hear you say that. I'd really rather not lose my partner, after all." She turned, and saw the smile on his face.

"I thought that too." She returned the smile, finally able to relax fully.

There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes, then Astha spoke softly. "So...what happens now?"

Abel shrugged. "Well, at the moment, it seems there are no assignments outside the Empire to take care of. Germanicus and the Franc kingdom have both expressed a desire to limit their contact to computer communications only for the time being. And the Duchess of Moldova is handling Eire. Hugue probably won't be ready for us to visit him for another month or so. So I suppose, we have some time to relax. Just as well, I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. And I used to think being in the AX was stressful." He chuckled slightly.

Astha joined him in his laughter. "Just as well. A man like you, tovarish, needs to have plenty to do, to avoid getting into trouble."

"Honestly, I don't get into trouble. It's the circumstances I get thrown into that cause the problems. Really...you sound just like Caterina and Seth."

Astha smirked. "Well, regardless of the past, the current circumstances were your idea. So..."

Abel chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I suppose you're right. Still...I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you."

"No. However, I do look forward to having some time at home." That much was certainly true. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to think of what she'd do with a night that didn't involve an Imperial summons, or escort duty.

"Well, in that case, you should probably go home and catch some rest. I'm fairly certain Seth and I don't need anything at the moment, so...it should be fine if you take a couple days off." Abel gave her an encouraging grin. "So then, I'll...see you around, Miss Astha."

"Of course. Good night, my lord." She smiled, to offset the formality, then turned and headed for home. Ten minutes later, she was in her own mansion, sipping a glass of wine. She took a few drinks, relaxing, then went to find her cat, and a good book. There was plenty to be done, but just for the night...she really wanted to relax.

888888888

The next weeks passed easily. Astha caught herself up to date on the condition of her family estates and businesses, and began preparations for spring. Like most nobles, she owned land in the country, land that was used for growing food, raising animals, and supplying game for hunting. Conditions had to be reviewed, plans made, and permits given for various undertakings. Spring was also a time when noble houses formed temporary trading alliances, offering each other favors and goods to enhance business. Ashta was a reputed breeder of hunting cats, especially the more exotic breeds like tigers, and there were several families who approached her annually for assistance with their animals, or requests for breeding rights. There was also some farmland in the Odessa estates, which had to be managed. In addition, like almost every noble, she gave patronage to trading families in the Terran sector of Byzantium. That had been one reason she'd been adamant about the dye works in the trade discussions with Albion. Her family supported, among other things, the cloth industry. That in turn meant that she had to prepare her merchant families for the importation and exportation from Albion, which meant restructuring some of her businesses. She was content to let the actual Terran managers handle it, since they knew far more than she did about the technical details of the process, but she did need to tell them what to expect, and it was only prudent to keep an eye on things.

Aside from that, there was the condition of the houses she owned, and the Keiv mausoleum on the Island of Beloved Children. It was traditional to clean up the estates and the tombs. She'd been so busy the previous winter with her duties to the Empress that she'd neglected several smaller tasks. Her servants had done well, knowing from years of prior experience how she needed things done, but she preferred not to neglect them a second time.

She also took a few nights out shopping, collecting supplies. As an envoy and an enforcer, her clothing, weapons and various other things had to be in top condition. Her spear was her preferred weapon, and it had to be maintained. Some of her uniforms had inevitably suffered minor damage over the course of various missions, and still others were out of date in terms of fashion and design. She wasn't the most fashion aware of the Methuselah, but her time with Antonio had reminded her that she wanted to present her best image.

Every three to four nights, she went to the Imperial Palace, to fulfill her duties as an envoy. Abel was even busier than she was, overseeing agreements on half a dozen fronts. The Vatican remained silent in terms of any potential alliance, but she knew he maintained regular contact with Caterina, and she suspected contact with Brother Petros as well. On the Albion front, the formal agreements had been officially written, and detailed plans were being made regarding personnel, training, the finer points of law, and even where the respective embassies would go in either country, and how they would be designed and secured.

Astha assisted him, organizing paperwork, turning his scrawled notes into formal reports that could actually be read, and providing advice and information when asked for. She supposed that it was secretaries work, but the way he included her in the discussions, and went over everything in detail with her afterward, she couldn't resent it.

Germanicus and the Franc kingdom remained remote, but even there, she knew progress was being made. A month after Antonio's visit, there were tentative trade agreements being discussed. A month after that, they had a solid framework, and Abel disappeared for a week and a half, to make a formal presentation of the contracts. He went alone, as a good faith gesture, leaving Astha to grind her teeth and provide properly worded terms of encouragement to the fretful Empress. To her surprise, being alone with Seth had become much easier. And as she relaxed in the other woman's presence, she started joining the Duchess of Moldova and the Duke of Khartoum at informal dinners. Both nobles were surprisingly casual with the Empress, and made her feel welcome.

Fortunately for all their nerves, Abel returned from the mission unscathed and only slightly tired, to report that everything had gone well, and more details would be worked out over the next few weeks.

By then, Ion had received news that the Amsterdam Coalition wished contact. The information arrived by courier, in four separate packets. The first made formal documentation of the ascension of one Hugue de Watteau to the head of the Terran government. The second was an equally formal documentation of a group of four Mesthuselah who had ascended into new positions as the Count Four. The third set of documentation was a declared tentative treaty between the two groups, with points highlighted of areas where they wished for Imperial intercession and mediation. The last folder presented a formal joint request for trade and alliance, and a series of points they wished to discuss.

Abel took the news with enthusiasm, and opened contact with the Amsterdam region two days later. Despite her senior position, Astha ceded her position as his secondary envoy to Ion. After all, the Earl of Memphis already knew their primary Terran contact well enough that the man had felt comfortable sending him the documentation. Instead she worked on cementing the Albion alliance, and the second stages of the Hispania alliance. She still saw Abel frequently, when she came to give him her updates on the situation. It worried her, how hard he was pushing himself. She knew the Empress worried as well, but the other woman made no move to intervene, so Astha resigned herself to waiting and providing what support she could.

Finally, the contract for a formal alliance with Hispania was drawn up. Astha met Antonio and the Hispanic king to sign the treaties. Abel accompanied her, to present himself before the court, with Ion acting as their joint attendant. Then he and Ion took a ship to the Amsterdam region. Astha returned home, carrying the newly signed documents to the Empress.

Seth met her the night after she returned. She'd taken to summoning Astha into the inner court, as she did Mirka. Astha entered to find her settled in a chair, holding a bird on one finger. She stopped, then bowed carefully. "Empress."

"Duchess of Kiev. I trust everything went all right?" Seth released the bird, then rose from her seat.

"It went very well, Majesty. I have here the formal treaties, documenting the beginning of our pact with the nation of Hispania. Lord Constantine and the Earl of Memphis should be approaching the Amsterdam representatives tonight as well. Shall I attempt to make contact and monitor them?"

Seth took the folders from her hands, a thoughtful frown creasing her face. Then she shook her head. "No. Abel has a trustworthy companion with him, and I'm sure he can manage. I suppose we'll just have to wait for him to return." She sighed. "He really is a handful, isn't he?"

"He has been...extremely active, Majesty." Astha swallowed. "To be honest, I'm slightly concerned for his health."

Seth sighed. "You as well? Well, I did warn Abel that he might be pushing to hard, but he was rather insistent. And he does have a point, I suppose. Still, I will be very glad when he returns from his current mission. After this, I should be able to allow my brother to rest some."

"I think that would be good for him. However, do we know when Lord Constantine is scheduled to return?" Astha was sure she'd heard his itinerary, but she couldn't remember.

"Abel should be home two days before the Spring Equinox Gathering. Hopefully, he'll manage to come home before the worst of the spring storms occurs."

Astha nodded. Spring was a time of rather unpredictable weather in the Empire. Their seasons weren't nearly as inclement as those of many Outer countries. Winter and summer were mild, save for the changes in temperature, but spring and fall were generally somewhat wet, with the occasional spectacular thunderstorm. Astha liked viewing thunderstorms from her home, but she certainly didn't want to contemplate the possibility of traveling through one. "I understand." She noted the pensive expression on the other woman's face. "Majesty, if I may be so bold, does something trouble you?"

"It's Seth." The Empress gave her a small smile, then shifted, rolling her shoulders to stretch her back. "And yes. I am concerned for my dear brother." Her eyes were looking into the distance. "Abel has worked very hard, these past months. I am very grateful for his effort, but still...even Abel can push himself too far. I fear there may come a time when his body and mind react to the strain he has been under. I only hope that he returns home before that occurs, and that it does not trouble him too deeply."

Astha remembered the nightmares in Albion. She nodded. "You may be assured, he will have my full support. If there is anything he needs that you believe I may be able to help with, please, don't hesitate to call on me."

Seth smiled. "Of course. You are his friend, are you not, Astharoshe? Abel depends on you much the same way I depend on Mirka." The smile widened. "It has been...a very interesting year, hasn't it?"

"It has." It startled her slightly to realize that only about six months had passed since their journey to Albion and the Vatican. And less than a year since they'd begun their plans to forge alliances. Even stranger, only slightly less than two years had passed since she'd first discovered Abel in her garden. A small smile touched her mouth.

"Something amuses you?" Seth's voice was light, conversational.

"I was simply thinking...that man...is truly an amazing individual." Astha spoke softly.

"He is that. Abel is...very special, isn't he?" Their eyes met in unspoken accord and affection. They spoke for a few minutes more, then Astha retired for the night, leaving the Empress to her own thoughts.

Abel and Ion returned home two weeks later. Astha was on hand to greet them, with Mirka and Baibars. She bowed as Constantine came off the ship. "Welcome home, my lord."

"Thank you, Astha." Abel smiled at her. "But you know, you really needn't be so formal."

Astha straightened the rest of the way, and studied the pale face. He seemed cheerful enough, but there were dark smudges under his eyes, and a subtle air about him, one she recognized from looking into a mirror after a long day. "In that case, you look tired, my tovarish."

The grin he returned was sheepish. "Yes well, I didn't happen to get much rest. I don't usually, when I travel. But I assure you, as soon as I've reported in, I have every intention of going straight to bed, and I might just sleep for the next week."

Mirka laughed. "That would be a shame, my lord, for then you would miss the Spring Gathering. I believe Her majesty would miss her dancing partner. Unless of course..." Astha heard the teasing note in her voice, and saw both Ion and Baibars tense. "Of course, my lovely grandson could take a turn with her. Or perhaps you, Lord Baibars?" She smiled up at him.

"Grandmother..." Ion flushed. Baibars opened his mouth, then shut it again, clearly uncomfortable.

Constantine chuckled. "Well, I suppose that's true. Still...at least I'll have tomorrow to rest." He turned his smile back to Astha. "So then...I'll see you at the Gathering, Miss Astha?"

"Of course." Astha nodded, then bent in a slight bow. "I should let you get to your business, so you can rest."

"Yes. Thank you for coming to meet me." Abel looked up. There were clouds above the Dome. "Looks like the weather's threatening to get a bit wetter. You should head home before it does."

"Thank you." She nodded again, then took her leave. By the time she'd gotten to her estate, the rain was beginning to come down, and she found herself smiling, grateful for his consideration.

The rain was still coming down, the night of the Gathering. Astha, like most of the other nobles, rode to the Palace in covered transportation, with a servant to carry an umbrella to shield her from the wet. She knew from experience that the servants would be given a warm, dry place to wait, and refreshments of their own. She sent hers off as soon as they entered the Palace, before entering the ballroom. It felt odd, not having a partner to escort her, but she enjoyed the freedom of being able to move into the room without worrying about who she was with. Mirka hailed her from another section of the room, and the two of them managed to find positions at the dance floor, just as Abel arrived, escorting the Empress, and led her to the floor for the first dance of the evening.

Astha watched him as they danced. Abel's movements were as graceful as ever, but she could see marks of tiredness creasing his face, just beneath the smile. More than that, there was an inexplicable air of tension to him. The dance finished, but instead of leading his sister to the throne and returning to circulate in the crowd, Constantine saw her settled, then took his own seat. Astha frowned. She doubted anyone unused to reading his expression would catch it, but there was a shadow underlying the smile, a brittleness to it that she recognized.

"The Prince looks rather unwell this evening." Mirka's soft observation startled her out of her thoughts.

"He does. However, he did say he was tired. It might just be that." Astha snorted softly. "He'd be a fool to come if it was anything worse."

"Ah, well. We'll see." Mirka smiled at her, then their talk moved to other things, and eventually, the two of them separated, drawn apart by various other nobles seeking their attention. Still, Astha found herself keeping one eye on Constantine.

The evening was halfway over before he descended from the throne dais. He danced one dance with Mirka, and spent some time speaking to various other nobles. She saw him smiling, even laughing gently, and certainly he was listening to those he talked with, but there was still something strained about the set of his shoulders. She was wondering if it would be possible to catch his attention when their gazes connected. Moments later, he disengaged himself from the nobles surrounding him and came to stand before her, holding out a hand. "May I?"

She nodded, and let him lead her to the floor. The dance was a relatively slow one, and meant for single partners. She waited until they were safely on the floor before she spoke to him. "Are you all right?"

"I beg your pardon?" He blinked at her.

"You look tired." She sighed. "Hell, you look like you did when you were recovering from your injuries in the Vatican." She met his eyes, her own stare direct and challenging, though she kept her voice low. "Did something happen on your mission?"

"No. It was a bit challenging, but Mister Hugue made sure I was quite well taken care of. Really, Astha, it's nothing." He sighed. "I'm just a bit tired, and I'm afraid I'm not all that fond of rainy weather, if you want the truth." He gave her a weak smile.

"I see. Well, get some rest. It would be a problem for the Empire if you collapsed."

He actually chuckled. "Well, it isn't quite that bad. But we seem to be caught up, and I assure you, I have every intention of taking Seth up on her offer to hide in the Inner Court for a few days." There was a subtle edge of a smirk to his smile. "Actually, she suggested I stay in tonight, but...you know, I do have an obligation to be my sister's dancing partner. And I'd already promised a lovely young woman that I would meet her here."

Astha felt her ears turn red. "Well, A nobleman should always keep his promises." She flashed him a smile of her own. Seconds later, the song came to it's final measure. She waited until the last note faded, then bowed. "I thank you for the dance, my lord. However, as you say, I believe you have an obligation to fulfill."

"Thank you, Duchess." He returned the bow, then turned back to the crowd, and made his way back to the throne, to offer his hand to the figure sitting there.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly enough that Astha almost forgot her worry over him. It wasn't until Oyaji-san escorted her out into the rain that she was reminded of his comments about the weather. She frowned. She hadn't had a chance to ask him why the rain bothered him. She sighed, and pushed it out of her mind.

The next few days were surprisingly quiet. There were no Imperial summons, very few messages from other households. Her servants reported everything running smoothly. The owners of her land in the country reported that the rain was just right for the crops. The alterations to her textile companies were on schedule. Astha found herself with a rare amount of free time, and took care to enjoy it, relaxing into her family spa for a good hot soak, and spending her nights in reading, or with her tigers. The weather continued to be cloudy, with rain, off and on, but like most Methuselah, she had no issue with it. She simply wore her long jacket if she went out, and her good boots. A week and a half after the Gathering, there was a spectacular thunderstorm, and she spent most of the evening on one of her covered walkways, enjoying the view.

She was just settling down with a book of household accounts two evenings later when Oyaji-san knocked on the door of her study. "My Lady. The Duchess of Moldova is requesting an audience."

Astha blinked. She hadn't received word that Mirka was intending to visit. The two of them often met at the Imperial Star Palace, but rarely visited each others estates. Still...she set the book aside. "Please, show her in."

Mirka stepped into the room a moment later. "Duchess of Kiev."

"Duchess of Moldova. This is an unexpected visit. I apologize for my lack of preparation, however, if you have the time to wait, my servants can prepare more comfortable accommodations."

"There is no need. I bring a personal request from Her Majesty."

That was odd. A warning tingle went across Astha's shoulders. For Seth to have sent Mirka, instead of a lower ranked servant meant something truly important. And it was disturbing that she'd neither come herself, nor sent Abel instead. "A personal request?"

"Yes. She requests your presence at the Imperial Star Palace. Immediately."

"I see." An immediate summons implied an emergency, but she hadn't heard of anything brewing, within the Empire or the Outer. "Shall I change clothes, then?"

"There is no need. This is not an official matter." Mirka shook her head as Astha opened her mouth to question. "There is nothing else I may tell you. Will you come?"

"Of course." Astha moved toward the door. Her servant had already anticipated the need, and was holding a choice of a formal Court jacket, or her long trenchcoat. Another servant held Mirka's lavender cloak, still dripping from the outside. Astha took the trench coat while the other servant placed the cloak carefully around the Duchess of Moldova's shoulders.

Within two minutes, both women were stepping out into the dripping night, and Mirka's waiting conveyance. Less than thirty minutes later, the vehicle pulled up to the Palace. Mirka led her inside, then stopped at the doorway to the Inner Court. "Her Majesty will be waiting for you at the doorway to the Imperial Gardens." She nodded her head, and Astha was surprised to see concern in her eyes. However, the Duchess said nothing more, so Astha simply slipped past her and down the hall.

She reached the entrance to the gardens five minutes later. It took her only a second to spot the slender figure leaning against the doorway. She moved forward. "Majesty...you wished to see me?"

"I did. But I'm sure Mirka told you this is not official Imperial business." The voice that answered her was soft, with just a hint of reproach, and under that was worry.

"Yes...Seth. You wished to see me? May I ask what this is about?"

"I need you to speak to Abel for me." Seth sighed, turning to face her. The lights showed the youthful face full of worry and grief. "Abel has withdrawn, and I can't reach him. I was hoping, given your past experience, that you might be able to speak with him and get a response."

Astha swallowed. "He...withdrew? May I ask what happened?"

Seth sighed, and a rueful, sad smile touched her features. "Of course...you don't remember. You weren't in the Palace when this happened last. Tell me, Astharoshe, do you recognize this time?"

For a moment, she didn't understand the question. Then she did. "This time...it's around this time that I found Father Nightroad in my garden."

"Exactly. And...you know what condition my brother arrived here in, and the circumstances of his arrival."

She remembered a tormented figure weeping on her couch, bloodstained bandages on his body, and exhausted agony in his eyes. "I do. Is this connected?"

"Yes. The thunderstorm, two nights ago..." Seth sighed again. "Spring is not an easy time for my brother. The rain reminds him of sad memories. But the lightning...I fear it reminds him of his battle with Cain. Last spring, he became withdrawn as well. I feared something like this might occur again, but this time...it's much worse."

"May I ask for the details?" Astha spoke the words softly. She half-feared she was being impertinent, but still...she wanted as much information as possible. Otherwise she feared she'd do something to make the situation worse.

Seth looked out into the gardens her face unhappy. "My brother has been...somewhat withdrawn, since the equinox. But two nights ago...he had terrible nightmares. I heard him wake from them, screaming, from my own quarters. Since then, he's been at Cain and Lilith's tomb. He will not eat, and I don't think he sleeps. And he will not speak, save to apologize. I cannot even get him to recognize my presence." her voice cracked a little. She stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "He's been there for two days already. I fear...I fear my brother will come to harm if he continues."

"And you think I can reach him?" Astha felt her stomach twist.

"I don't know. I only know that I cannot, and that you have shared my brother's anguish before. He's spoken to you of his nightmares, has he not?"

"He has." Astha swallowed, remembering what he'd told her.

A sharp, almost bitter smile touched the youthful face. "He won't speak of them to me. But..if he's spoken to you, perhaps you can reach him." Green eyes met hers, hopeful and hard and fierce all at the same time. "Will you try?"

Astha nodded, remembering how she'd once promised to aid her partner with that very thing. "I will." she glanced out into the rain-soaked darkness. "Is he still at the tomb?"

"I suspect so. It's Abel's way." Seth nodded.

"Then I'll go. I'll return as soon as I have any information." She bowed her head slightly.

Seth returned the nod. "Thank you."

Astha swallowed again, then stepped out into the rain. There were lamps lit in the garden, but their light was weak. Fortunately, she didn't need it. The cold rain struck her face, and soaked her hair, making her very glad she'd brought her trench coat with her. It didn't stop the few drops that managed to sneak down her collar, but it was infinitely better than anything else she could have worn. She shook her damp hair out of her face, and strode deeper into the gardens, headed for the private burial place of Cain Nightroad and Lilith Sahl.

Her steps slowed as she approached the stone building. Finally, she stopped just outside it. Despite her words to the Empress, she wasn't sure what she'd find inside, and she had no idea what to say. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order, then stepped quietly up into the doorway.

Abel was on the far side of the room, kneeling by the alcove that held his brother's ashes. His hair was loose, his face and hands pressed against the stone. She couldn't see his expression, but the lines of his back, the way the pale fingers clenched at the stone...Astha could see the agony and despair reflected in his posture. She swallowed hard, feeling her gut twist a little at the sight. Worse...he was silent. If he'd been speaking, she would have known what was on his mind. If he'd been weeping, she could have at least offered him a clean handkerchief and her support. But he simply knelt, silent and closed off in a wall of anguish she wasn't sure how to breach.

She hesitated a moment, then stepped into the enclosure and moved to stand just behind him. "Tovarish?"

Abel started, just slightly. "Astha." She winced at the sound of his voice. Rough, broken, so hoarse it was almost gone. It reminded her of the first night she'd found him.

"Your sister asked me to come find you." She moved forward the last few inches, to touch his shoulder lightly. "What happened?"

Abel actually flinched away from her touch, pulling back as if she'd struck him. "Please...leave." He turned away from her, hiding his face. "I..."

"I'm not leaving." She didn't move to touch him again, sensing his distress.

He turned away, rising to his feet and moving to Lilith's sarcophagus. She sighed, but didn't pursue him. She had a feeling if she tried to move too soon, he'd simply leave the building, and he was more than capable of vanishing into the rain without a trace. She remained where she was, watching him, waiting for something she could work with.

Abel stood for several minutes in utter silence, one hand resting lightly on the lid and his head bowed. Then his knees folded, as if he'd simply given up standing, and he sank into a kneeling position once more, head resting on the casket, hand clenching on the metal, as if he wanted to rip through it with his bare fingers.

Astha recognized the signs of grief in his movements. She didn't understand what had happened, to drive him so far into despair, but she understood what was wrong. This wasn't just sorrow, this was the tortured agony she'd witnessed when he'd first come to her home, and seen echoes of in his nightmares in Albion. She frowned, remembering what Seth had said about the lightning. Obviously, the storm had triggered something. She sighed, looking back out into the rain. There was no sign of it stopping, any time soon. She looked back at the kneeling figure.

Finally, she moved closer, stepping up beside him. She didn't touch him again, instead brushing her hand along the casket. She hesitated a moment, then spoke softly. "Is it the rain?"

For a moment, she thought he'd withdrawn too far to even register her presence. Then he spoke again, the rough voice breaking on the words. "Astha...please, leave...I...don't want...you...to..."

"To see you like this?" She guessed at the words, and saw the confirmation in the way his hand shifted. "Then I won't look. I'm just here to pay my respects, and talk to my partner." Indirect, but she had already seen what the direct approach would do to him. He'd withdraw from her, or break.

Abel shifted again, lapsing back into silence. Astha waited. It grated on her, having to wait, but she did. She knew she could probably force him to speak, as she'd done before, but she didn't want to. He was in enough pain already.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, before he broke the silence. "I...I'm sorry. It was...my fault." She wasn't sure if he was addressing the silent figures in the tomb, or her. Then, in a voice that was barely even a whisper, she heard him speak again. "Cain...Lilith...I..."

There was a choked sob, and he lapsed back into silence, but those few words were enough. Enough for her to guess what was on his mind. She stayed quiet, choosing her words, then spoke softly. "You blame yourself for their deaths."

He flinched, but didn't pull away. "I...it was...my fault. All of it."

"I know. I felt like that when my partner died." She didn't try to console him with platitudes, didn't try to pretend she knew exactly how he felt. Instead, she looked for something else to say. "We've talked about her death." Her fingers touched the coffin. "Do you remember what I said, tovarish? Or do I need to remind you?"

"No. But...Cain...I..." He shuddered, lapsed into silence once more, his hand clenching on the coffin.

"You didn't have a choice. If what I've heard is true, he was a madman, and he was trying to kill you." She stopped. "It probably doesn't make it any better, but that's still the truth."

He shuddered again. "You...don't...understand."

"Then explain it to me." She spoke softly, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"I can't." His hand clenched into a fist, agony suffusing his voice. "Please...I...can't."

"Then don't." She laid her hand on his shoulder, tightening her grip when he moved to pull away. "You don't have to explain. Just speak to me." She paused, backtracking the conversation. "You said...it was your fault. What are you blaming yourself for, Nightroad? Can you tell me that?"

"Everything." He shuddered in her grip, and she heard the renewal of tears in his voice. "It was...everything...is my fault. Cain...Lilith...everything."

"Why? Why do you say that?" Concern slashed through her. She'd guessed he felt guilt over his brother's death, but the tone of his words made it sound as if it was much more than that.

"I...can't tell you."

She hesitated. "Do you...want me to call your sister?"

"No. Seth can't...she...I..." He shook again, not with tears, but with something she recognized as fear. "I..can't tell her."

"You need to talk to someone." She felt frustration, anger, bubbling to the surface, and she fought to hold it back.

"No. Please...don't..." Pain choked the rest of his words, sobs shaking through his frame. His hand on Lilith's casket clenched tighter, and she saw a thin line of blood trickle from it, as he cut his own palms with his nails.

"Fine. I won't ask." She released him, taking a step back. "I'm sorry."

He didn't answer her, and she turned away, unable to bear watching the suffering of the man before her. She felt helpless. She wanted to do something to comfort him, something to help him, but she wasn't sure what she could do.

Unexpectedly, anger bubbled to the surface again. Anger that she couldn't help her partner. But more, anger that he'd shut her out, that he so steadfastly refused to explain things. Anger that he tried to carry the burden of his torment alone.

He first reaction was a desire to grab him and shake the answers out of him. But she knew that, at least, was the wrong answer. She cast her mind over his words, looking for something that she could use to express the frustrations she felt. Something that might help.

"Everything...is my fault." The words echoed back at her. She ground her teeth, then turned back to him.

"Hey. I have something I want to say to you." Abel didn't move, didn't answer. Astha bit back a snarl of frustration, then reached down and seized his shirt collar, yanking him upright to face her.

Abel gasped as she pulled him up. In the dim light, she could see the tear streaks upon his face. Pain and shock warred in his expression. "Astha..."

"I said, I have something to say to you." She held him. "I expect you to listen."

Pain and resignation flared in the blue eyes, leaving torment behind. Then his head bowed, and he relaxed in her grip, turning his head away. "I...understand."

"No. I don't think you do." She clenched her jaw for a moment, then spoke. "I can't make you talk to me, any more than your sister can. But do you have any idea what it's like, to watch you torture yourself and be unable to help?"

He flinched. "Yes. I...I'm sorry." The broken tone was the same one he'd used earlier, when he'd spoken to his brother, and it made her wince inside.

"Stop apologizing, Nightroad." she held him a moment, then spoke again. "Listen to me."

After a long moment, the blue eyes met hers. There was despair in their depths, almost enough to make her release him. But oddly enough, it also helped.

She gathered her thoughts, then spoke, her voice low and intense, vibrating with the anger she couldn't keep restrained. "You said that everything is your fault. But...no matter what the hell you think you did, it isn't."

"You don't understand. I..." She saw the pain that slashed across his face.

Astha shook him slightly to stop his words. "I don't know what you did. But...there's something you need to understand, my tovarish." She held his gaze. "No matter what you did, you are not responsible for the choices others make. Even if you are involved in the circumstances that lead to those choices...you don't control what anyone else does." She tightened her grip in his collar. "Do you understand me?"

"I...Astha...what I've done..." He swallowed tightly. "Cain, Lilith, Seth...even you...I..."

"Don't be insulting." She saw the startled expression in his eyes, and locked his gaze with her own. "I told you, you aren't responsible for everyone. You don't make choices for other people. Her Majesty is the Empress by her own choice, and her choice to support you is also her choice. And you certainly didn't force me to claim you as my tovarish." She held his gaze. "Are you really going to insult me by acting as if I didn't know my own mind, when I took you as my partner?"

"No...I...that isn't what I meant." He flinched, looking away from her.

"Then tell me, what you did mean." She held him still.

"Astha...please...I..." His gaze came back to her. "It isn't...that simple."

"I know." She let her own gaze soften, finally. A rueful smile twisted across her features, and she sighed in resignation. "And you are far too inclined to blame yourself. It doesn't matter now, even if I tell you not to. Still...if you're going to walk down that road, partner, then there's something you damn well better remember." She caught his gaze with her own again. "If you plan to hold yourself responsible for all the ill that was done, then you have to be responsible for all the good as well."

Abel's eyes widened in shock, and his breathing caught. Astha felt a grim sense of satisfaction. That, at least, had made an impact.

She let him go, carefully, and looked away. "You have done a great deal of good, my tovarish. Remember that, as well as your pain."

"I..." She held up a hand to stop his words.

"Think about it, Nightroad." She held his gaze, seeing pain, but also sudden contemplation in his eyes. Her own gaze flicked to the niche where his brother's ashes resided. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"No. I...please, Astha..." He shook his head.

"Then I'll leave you alone. But...you shouldn't isolate yourself." She touched his shoulder again, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Your sister is waiting for you. You should speak with her."

His head bowed again. "I...know." Then he broke free, moving to stand before his brother's tomb, his hands tracing the marble in an aimless pattern. Astha watched him for a moment, then turned and strode out into the rain.

Seth was waiting at the doorway when she returned, standing in the same position she'd been in when she'd left. Astha wondered if the Empress had remained there the whole time, but then Seth offered her a wan smile, and a mug that steamed gently. "You've been gone a very long time."

"Yes." Astha took the cup, inhaling the scent of tea. "Thank you."

Seth shook her head. "It's very little, really." She led her inside, and gestured to a chair by the fire, dropping gracefully into a chair of her own. "Did you speak to Abel?"

"I did." Astha swallowed. "However, I don't know if I managed to help him."

"Well, if he at least spoke to you, then it's an improvement." Seth tilted her head. "If you can, will you tell me what my brother said?"

Astha nodded. She took a sip of tea, to ease the dryness and unexpected tightness in her throat. "He...blames himself. He wouldn't tell me why, but...the guilt is torturing him." she swallowed again.

"I'm not surprised. Nine hundred years, and he still hasn't forgiven himself."

Astha frowned, the memory of her conversations with him coming back. "Majesty...if I may..." She met the green eyes. "I don't think..." She paused started again. "He grieves for the lady, but I think it is his brother's death that is the worst. And...what he spoke of...is more than just their deaths." She shook her head. "He wouldn't tell me, and he said he couldn't tell you."

"I'm not surprised. It has only been two years, after all. It's really rather astounding that he's even been functioning as well as he has." Seth sighed. "Well, Abel won't speak until he's ready. Do you think he'll return soon, Duchess of Kiev, or shall I go to him?"

It startled her, that the Empress was asking her opinion, and on such a personal matter. Astha scrambled to recover her wits, then spoke carefully. "I...think he wishes to be left alone. But when I left, I reminded him that you were waiting, and he acknowledged it."

A rueful smile touched Seth's face. "That's more than he's done for two days." She sighed again, affection and a tinge of sorrow in her voice. "Very well. I will wait for him to return. It's not as if I haven't done so before. With any luck, Abel will come back once the rain stops."

They sat in mutual silence for a while. Astha finished her tea, then set the mug aside and rose carefully to her feet. "Is there anything else you would request of me?"

Seth shook her head. "No. And it's probably best if you don't linger too much longer. Not that I mind your company, but...this isn't the sort of thing that should be heard of in Court." Seth rose, stretching lightly. "I wish you a good evening, Duchess of Kiev. I'll keep you informed, all right?"

"Thank you." Astha nodded.

Seth led her to a doorway, where a cloaked servant waited. "My servant will take you home, then." She gestured, and the man held up an umbrella, bowing respectfully as Astha stepped into place beside him. Astha turned to give the Empress one final bow, but the other woman had already disappeared. She sighed, then made her way home.

Her rest that night, and the following day, was troubled by images of Abel, kneeling in the tomb. She felt as if she'd done all she could, but she couldn't help wondering if she'd helped him, or simply ripped the wounds wider. For all his strength, she knew Abel had a surprisingly vulnerable heart. She'd meant to help him, but still, she'd gotten angry with him, even shaken him. She wondered if he'd understood her feelings, or if she'd just managed to convey that she was frustrated. She sighed, then tried to turn her attention back to the household reports she was going over.

The following night, the rain finally stopped. Astha took a long walk around her gardens, and returned home to find a short message waiting for her, saying simply 'He's home.' She nodded, thanked her servant for delivering it, then settled back into her office. She half expected an Imperial summons, but there was none.

The night after that, she was settling into her study, hoping to get some work done, when Ojayi-san knocked on her door. She turned. "Yes?"

"My Lady, you have a guest at the door." He bowed.

Astha frowned. It was highly unusual for her servants to leave a guest waiting at the front door. She set her pen aside. "I'm coming." her servant nodded and bowed, then fell into step behind her. Astha strode through the hall, then out into the main entry, and stopped.

Abel stood there, dressed in the plain clothing of a servant of the Imperial Palace. His hair had been neatly tied back. His face was still pale, and there were faint shadows in his eyes, but when he looked up the smile that crossed his face was very like his old one. "Miss Astha."

"Nigthroad." She stopped, suddenly realizing how she'd referred to him, and flushed, bowing hastily. "My lord...I beg your pardon...I..."

"Oh come now, there's no need for that. We are old friends after all." The soft note of teasing made her straighten. Abel was smiling. "Besides, I'm not here on official business tonight. But...the weather seems clear, and I was wondering if perhaps I could convince my partner to join me for a walk on the cliffs for a while." He held out a hand.

"Of course." she turned, to find one of the servants already holding her coat. "Thank you." She took the garment, slung it over her shoulders, and stepped to his side. "Did you have a particular destination in mind?"

"Not really. There are some cliffs quite close by, right? I just thought a little walk in the moonlight would be nice." He shrugged.

She could tell there was something else on his mind, but she could also tell he wasn't going to tell her what it was right at the moment. She nodded. Abel smiled. "Well then, shall we go?" She nodded again, and the two of them stepped out into the darkness.

The trip to the cliff-side was made in silence. Astha led the way, guiding him to one of her favorite spots as a child. Like most young Methuselah, before her Awakening she'd loved to go to the seaside. She found her favorite place, a high outcropping where they could watch the sea foam against the rocks, then found a place where the view was the best. Abel stepped up beside her, watching the sea under the moonlight. He seemed calm enough, but she could detect a faint air of tension about him.

They stood in silence for a few moments, listening to the crashing surf. Then Astha spoke softly. "Is there something on your mind?"

Abel chuckled softly, his laughter holding an embarrassed ring. "Ah, yes. As a matter of fact, there was something I wanted to say to you, Miss Astha." He paused, then spoke in a softer voice. "Thank you."

She blinked. "I beg your pardon."

He shook his head. In the light, she could see the faint smile upon his lips, and the embarrassment that set lines around his mouth and tensed his shoulders. "The other night...thank you. I'm really very sorry you had to...to see me that way."

"Don't mention it." she shook her head, looking back over the water. "What happened to you?"

"Ah well...I think I mentioned...I'm not terribly fond of rain." He sighed. "The thunderstorm...the lightning...it reminded me...of when I fought with him."

"Your combat with your brother." She spoke softly.

"Yes. I...well, I'm not really sure what happened. But...the nightmares, the memories...I'm afraid rain and lightning make them worse than usual. I...I just..."

"I understand. You don't have to tell me." She'd seen it before, experienced it before. "It's like when I saw Enderle's face the first time, there in Venice, isn't it?"

"Something like that, I suppose." He sighed again. "You know...I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want anyone to see that."

"I know. But...you can't just retreat like that. People worry about you." She sighed. "Idiot. Did you really think no one would come looking for you?"

"Well, I did hide for nine hundred years." There was a great deal of suppressed self-mockery in his voice. "Still...I have already spoken to Seth. I did apologize to her, you know." He hesitated. "Miss Astha...I really am sorry for putting you to so much trouble for me."

She snorted. "I said it was fine." She looked back out at the sea. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, I suppose so." His voice had gone quiet.

"You kept saying that everything was your fault. It sounded like you meant more than just your brother's death."

"Ah...well...I'd really rather not talk about that. But yes...essentially." he hesitated, and she turned to find him staring out at the sea, pain and stress written across his expression. He spoke again, much softer. "But I...I really can't talk about that. Not now, please. Maybe, someday perhaps, but...not now." He reached up, absently rubbing one hand over his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Astha. I know it's not really fair, given how much you've helped me, but..."

"I know. It's fine." She sighed. "You know, I didn't really think I did any good back then." She glanced at him. "I thought I might have hurt you, getting angry."

"No, actually, your words were very helpful." A small smile touched his face, and he laughed softly. "Actually, having you get angry with me shook me up a little. Miss Esther used to do the same thing, you know. So did Caterina. I don't know why, but it does work."

"Huh. Probably because you're so busy beating yourself up." She gave him a predator's grin. "Someone really needs to knock some sense into you every once in a while, priest."

"I suppose. Though I'd prefer not to need it. Still..." He trailed off. "You said, that I needed to remember all the good as well. I confess, it's rather hard."

She snorted. "Next time, instead of running off into the garden, come speak to me, or to your sister. I'll be happy to tell you. I'll even punch you, if it makes you feel better." She let the smirk widen.

"Hmmm...well, I'd really rather not get hit again. However, I do appreciate the advice. I'll do my best." Abel turned to her and a smile, a real, genuine smile untouched by shadows, washed across his features. "In the meantime...I'm very grateful to have you by my side, as my partner." He turned slightly, then bowed to her. "Thank you, Miss Astha. Truly."

Astha felt her ears burning. She stared at him for a moment, then hit him on the shoulder, just hard enough to send him staggering on the uneven ground. "Idiot. Don't bow to me. You're the Prince of the Empire."

Abel laughed again. "Yes, well right now I'm just Abel, you know? And I didn't come out here to be Prince Constantine. I came to share a moonlit walk with a very close friend, and to thank her for helping me."

The tone of the words were so like the ones Seth sometimes used that she couldn't think of anything to say. She sighed. "You're welcome." She looked back out at the sea, washing on the shore. Both moons were visible in the sky. "It really is a beautiful view."

"So it is. You know, I think it might even be better than the one in Carthage."

Astha snorted. "Of course it's better. This the Empire."

"Hmmm...well, I'm not sure about that. Still...it is home, so it's rather special." Abel smiled. "I do believe a certain young lady once lectured me about that." She turned to find him smiling at her.

"There is that." She returned the smile. Then she reached down, and idly picked up a rock, casting it into the waves. Abel watched her, then reached down and tossed one in as well.

They stayed for a while, admiring the view, sitting in comfortable silence. The night air was cool, and damp, but not terribly uncomfortable. Finally Abel stirred, glancing up at the moons once more. "Ah...I suppose I'd better take you home. I'm sure you have things to do, and Seth is probably wondering where I've gone by now."

She stared at him. "You didn't tell her?"

"No, I'm afraid not." He lifted one hand to fidget with a long strand of his silver hair, a rather sheepish expression on his face. "I...well, I'm afraid it was rather a spur of the moment decision. Besides...both of us do like to occasionally sneak out on our own."

"Idiot. I'm denying everything if she gets angry at you." Astha sighed, but there was more affection than exasperation in the tone.

"Yes, well, I'd hardly be a proper gentleman if I dragged your name into it, now would I? I'll probably just tell her I went for a walk." He straightened from where he'd been leaning against the rocks. "Speaking of being a proper gentleman, I trust you'll let me escort you home? I know it isn't far, but I did invite you out, after all." he smiled and held out his arm to her, with the slight bow of a Methuselah nobleman.

Astha fought the smirk rising to her face, then gave in. "Of course, my lord." She took his arm, as she would have taken any other nobles. Together, the two of them climbed down. She didn't really need Abel's help getting down from the rocks, but she accepted the gallantry when he held his hand out to her. Instead, she used his fingers as leverage, to jump down instead of clambering awkwardly over the rocks. She found it refreshing, and he seemed amused. Once they were both safely on the ground, he took her arm again, and led her to the front door.

He stopped on the porch, still holding her hand. "I'm a little rusty on the protocol, do I need to escort you inside?" he smiled lightly. "I should warn you, I'm likely to want to stay in the warmth."

She smiled with him. "It's fine. Proper etiquette says a gentleman stops at the door. Unless, of course..." She let a teasing gleam enter her eyes. "The gentleman happens to have more in mind than a simple escort."

"Wha...oh." Abel's face turned an abrupt crimson. "Ah, no...I don't think so." He flushed a little more. "No...I'm afraid I really ought to be returning. Besides...I'm fairly certain your senior staff would be very scandalized."

Considering that most of them were scandalized by mild teasing, that much was true. Not that they'd ever say anything if she chose to bring a man home, but still... "You have a point." She nodded to him. "Good night, partner."

"Thank you. You know, I really did have a wonderful evening. Perhaps we should do it again, some night, now that things have calmed down a little." He smiled up at her. Then, very lightly, he bent his head. "I hope you have a good evening as well. And, Miss Astha..." He was still holding her hand, and before she could scold him about bowing, he bent a few inches further, and touched the back of her hand to his lips in a light kiss. "Thank you." Then he released her, and vanished into the night.


	28. Chapter 28: Relationships

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Relationships**

Astha stood on the steps for a full minute, staring after him in astonishment, her hand tingling where he'd kissed it. Then she turned and entered the house, her mind feeling oddly hazy. She stood a moment, trying to clear her thoughts, then turned to her servant. "I'm taking a bath. I've got sea spray in my hair. Do not disturb me." Ten minutes later, she settled into the pearly water, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what had startled her so.

It was just a farewell gesture but...Abel wasn't a man who gave contact lightly. True, the gesture was one any noble would use with a lady, and was often used as a farewell, but she couldn't recall him having ever done so before, save once when he'd been a priest. Despite his warmth and his friendly personality, he almost never touched her, or anyone else. A dance, or a hand when escorting her somewhere, but only then. Or in an emergency, where one of them needed help. He didn't act as if he disliked personal contact, but he seemed to avoid it with the unconscious ease of long habit.

Another thought inserted itself, sneaking into her mind. The gesture was one of respect, but it was more commonly used by gentlemen greeting or bidding farewell to the woman they were courting. She'd been courted before, or at least pursued, and remembered the gesture. Astha snarled, trying to push the thought away. Abel was her superior, and her friend. The gesture had been a courtesy, an indication of gratitude, and nothing more.

That thought made her stop and frown thoughtfully, looking over the water. _Why __does __it __matter __what __he __meant? __If __it __was __a __courtesy, __or __anything __else...why __do __I __care?_ She leaned her head back against the padded wall of the tub, her thoughts circling around the enigmatic man she called her partner.

She'd known him for almost five years now, and over the past two they'd worked closely together. She'd come to trust him almost completely that very first mission together, when he'd risen from his sickbed to aid her, despite the fact that the wounds he bore were all of her making. Since then, despite her exasperation with him at times, she'd come to care for him deeply, and to value his presence as her partner.

She sighed again, closing her eyes. Abel was a perfect gentleman. Practically every unmarried woman in the Empire was interested in him. It didn't surprise her. After all, the political connections alone would interest anyone with ambition. Prince of the Empire, heir to the Empress, and Imperial Ambassador. His connections were impeccable, and while he could be on reserve for an alliance marriage, even Methuselah nobles had the occasional mistress. They were rather common with alliance marriages, in fact, where the spouse was determined by politics. And she had no doubt that if Abel took that path, any woman he gave his attentions to would be very well looked after.

Aside from politics, he was also handsome. Astha smiled slightly, remembering the first time she'd seen him in the garb of an Imperial noble. But even before then, she'd known he was good-looking. His face was young, only in his mid-twenties, but the silver hair lent him the dignity of an older man. And his eyes were entrancing. The blue color, sometimes light and happy, when he was feeling good, or mischievous. Sometimes, in his more contemplative and melancholy moods, as deep and full of memory as the sea itself. They were expressive eyes, revealing the complexity of his personality.

Astha blinked into the steam of the baths. _Why __the __hell __am __I __thinking __about __his __eyes __like __that?_ She shook the thought away, trying to turn her wayward thoughts to a different direction.

Her mind went back to his appearance, remembering it under the moonlight. Even a priest's robes hadn't been able to hide the wide shoulders, the trim waist. And she knew very well that he was in excellent physical condition. She remembered the few times she'd seen him shirtless. Despite the fact that it usually involved injuries, she could remember it quite well: the smoothly toned muscles, the well defined abdomen, the way those muscles shifted under the pale skin...

Astha shook her head with a growl, then dunked it under water and came up to shake the excess moisture from her hair._What __the __hell?_ She was as observant of a man's physical qualities as any other woman of the Empire, but she'd learned from Enderle that good looks could hide the personality of a devil. And she'd sworn never to make that mistake, of looking at a man's face before his personality.

She sighed, leaning back against the tub once more. She had sworn to be careful, but then...she knew Abel's personality. He was thoroughly exasperating at times, and had a tendency to martyrdom and depression that both scared her and made her want to shake him until his teeth rattled. And his habit of sometimes behaving like an absent-minded klutz drove her crazy, mostly because she knew it wasn't true. But...he was gentle, kind. He could be absolutely resolute, and despite his pacifist nature, he had a warrior's heart, and his skills were admirable. He was steadfastly loyal, and generally reliable, despite her claims otherwise. He offered friendship and support easily, backing them with a gentle, yet wonderful, sense of humor, and an odd mix of wisdom and memory that was more helpful when stressed than anything else she'd ever come across. She'd seen him fight, and knew he could be ruthless, but despite his great power, she'd never seen him strike a person without a great deal of provocation. A man of his strength and status had plenty of room to be a bully, but he wasn't. He lacked even the arrogance common to a noble, though he had every right to it, if anyone did.

_"__Abel __is...very __special.__"_ She remembered Seth's words of her brother, and had to agree with them. Abel was...unique. Complex, wonderful...a woman could read his personality in a few nights, and spend a Terran lifetime trying to figure him out, possibly longer. He was a good man, and more than that. Astha sighed again. Despite the trouble she had with him, she had to admit that he was an excellent partner, worthy of friendship, and more.

That thought brought her upright in the tub, blinking. _More? __What __more __would __I __possibly __give __him?_ Her hand tingled again, reminding her of that feather-light kiss that had set this train of thought ablaze. For some reason, she found herself recalling their time in the Vatican, when she'd taken his blood. Their discussion of the blood bond. She also remembered the comment she'd made just outside her house. She'd meant to tease him...but she never made a statement like that without some element of seriousness. She'd been escorted home by other men, and she'd slept with a few of them, but she'd _never_ issued an invitation unless it was a well established relationship where the man had made the first move. And even then...it was rare. After all, nobility and customs...noblewomen did not invite men into their homes like that on a casual whim. The gossip it could, and usually did, create was horrendous. Even Antonio, who'd flirted with her for nearly a whole month, she'd never had the slightest desire to make such a comment to.

She felt her ears burning, her face flushing in a way that had nothing to do with the heat of the bath. _No. __It's __not __possible. __I __can't __be..._

Her mind made a sudden jump to Suleyman, the man who'd been the former Duke of Tigris. He'd been a regular associate of her family. She'd called him 'Uncle' when she was a child, and developed a definite crush on him when she was a young adult, about the time she'd Awakened. Of course, he had a family, his standing was far higher than her own, and she wasn't about to approach him. It would have been inappropriate, to say the very least. But she'd admired him, thought about him often.

Now her thoughts were circling around Abel in a similar manner. She swore, trying to push the thought away, but...the tingling in her hand where he'd kissed her, the odd feelings of warmth she got when he was around, the way his smile brought a smile to her own face...she'd felt it before, with Suleyman and the few men she'd chosen to have a relationship with. It felt different this time, deeper and intertwined with the warmth of friendship, but...she knew the feeling well enough to recognize it.

"Damn it!" Astha rose with a curse, punching at the water in a fit of pique. "You...idiot!" She wasn't sure whether she was cursing at the absent, silver-haired man who'd managed to put her in such a state, or at herself. "Nit wit!" _How __the __hell __can __I __have...that __sort __of __feeling...for __him. __He's __my __superior. __He's __the __brother __to __the __Empress. __If __Suleyman __was __out __of __reach...that __man..._

Astha cursed again, then levered herself out of the pool and seized the towel the servants had left. There was a cold pool just down the hall from the steam-bath. Obviously, she needed a good dunking to put some common sense back into her head. She ground her teeth together. Hopefully, the cold water would put things in perspective, and put the notion of loving Abel back into it's proper place outside her mind.

The cool water settled her a little, and another long soak eventually relaxed her enough to return to the office and make some progress on her work. But still, she went to bed long after dawn, and as she drifted off, her thoughts were of Abel. She woke edgy and restless, and unwilling to talk to anyone. Her servants understood her mood quite well, and let her be, except for Oyaji-san, who brought her food as she needed it, then left, staying as quiet as a ghost. She kept herself buried in her work, grateful that it was household accounts and details, and not diplomatic work, which would have led her thoughts back to him.

The following night, she was scheduled to visit the Star Palace for an update. She, Constantine and Ion would meet to discuss the various stages of alliances they were working on, and what plans could be made for smoothing the way. She was primarily responsible for the Hispania alliance, and partially for Albion. Constantine had also asked her to keep up-to-date with the Franc Kingdom's progress, in case he was needed elsewhere. The number of things that had to be looked after was challenging, but she enjoyed it.

Astha dressed in a pensive frame of mind. She wanted to see her partner, see if looking him in the face and speaking to him would get rid of the ridiculous thoughts she was having. At the same time, she was concerned that she was going to do something stupid if she did see him. She bit her lip, and allowed her annoyance at herself and him to surface. Then she sighed and finished lacing up her court garb.

Even as the Prince of the Empire, and the Ambassador, Abel occasionally acted the part of a clumsy, absent-minded goof. She suspected it was to keep in practice, in case he was dealing with someone he wanted to misjudge him. And that part of it was habit, to make a joke and behave foolishly. Otherwise, she knew, he took things far too seriously. Still, much though she preferred it to the dark moods that sometimes took him, it could be rather annoying. Hopefully, he'd be in one of those moods again, and she could use the distraction of reminding herself not to smack him to mask her thoughts and drive them away.

She arrived at the Palace, was greeted by Baibars, and ushered through one of the more private entrances. Astha grinned. After over a year, she was finally beginning to get used to being allowed through that particular door. Before Abel's arrival, and her appointment as his senior envoy, she'd come through the main Palace entrance, like most people who entered. The door Baibars had escorted her to was the entrance used by those of the Imperial Secret Council, or close friends. The first time she'd used it, she'd been completely bemused, and more than a little nervous at the honor. And shocked, when she'd discovered this corridor wasn't lined with guards. Now, she scarcely gave it a thought.

Baibars led her to a door, then bowed and left her alone. Astha knocked twice, to announce her presence, then let herself in. She still felt slightly nervous doing that, but...Abel had made it very clear that he had no interest in formality.

Constantine was standing at his desk, a pile of papers spread out before him. He looked up as she entered, and a bright smile crossed his face. "Miss Astha."

She nodded. "Good evening, Nightroad."

Abel grinned. "Sorry about the mess. I was just getting a few things in order. But the Earl of Memphis should be along shortly. Please, have a seat. We'll get started as soon as Ion arrives."

"Of course." She nodded, and settled into the chair he'd indicated, watching as he returned his attention to the papers he was looking through and sorting. The light caught the shine of the silver hair, the lines of the lean frame and graceful, elegant hands.

She realized she was staring, and hastily jerked her attention from him, turning it to the room they were in. She'd been in it a hundred times or more already, but she hadn't really thought about it, and it was as good a distraction as any, until the Earl of Memphis arrived.

The room had probably been an office for the Empress, once, possibly an informal reception room. The walls were a dark, emerald green with white trim. Across one wall were ranged bookcases, full of different volumes. Astha ran an eye over the collection. Most of them were books on laws and customs for various countries, including the Empire. Several of them she recognized. She had copies of them in her own collection, bought from the Terran section in Byzantium, or as special requests from family traders. A few she'd even bought on trips to the outer countries. She also recognized one book, detailing the lineage of all of the major noble houses, and most of the minor ones, including family crests, cadet branches, where they applied, and what sort of trade and land the family controlled. The rest of the books were a random collection of subjects which had probably caught his interest at one time or another, or been used to research topics for negotiation.

A small door, firmly shut, was situated on the far wall, probably leading to a bathroom, or even a small suite of rooms for the Prince to relax in, if he took a break from work. Besides that, there was also a couch, long and comfortable looking. Astha had a similar one in her own office. Usually, it was in case she had multiple visitors, though she sometimes allowed herself a short nap on it.

Other than that, the room contained Abel's desk, his chair, the chair she sat in, as well as two others, and a table to one side. The table was small enough to be easy to move, but large enough for three or four people to stand or sit around. They'd used it numerous times for strategy meetings. Constantine disliked trying to do things around a desk.

Aside from the bookshelves, there was very little decoration to the room. The furniture was mostly neutral colors, or greens. There was a large clock, pretty but not as decorative as some she'd seen, mounted on the wall opposite the desk, over the door. Aside from that, there was a large map, marked with various notes, written in Constantine's hand. And there was one picture. It was simple landscape scene, cliffs with a waterfall, under the moonlight and starlight. The style looked familiar, but she wasn't much of an art expert, so she couldn't place it. It was, however, remarkably well done, and it suited the masculinity of the room's primary occupant.

The click of the door startled her from her perusal of the room. She looked up as Ion slid the door open and stepped inside. "Lord Constantine. I'm sorry I'm late. Grandmother..." He stopped, flushing slightly. "My apologies."

Constantine chuckled. "Yes, yes. I quite understand. Lady Mirka is a handful, isn't she?"

Ion relaxed, a smile crossing his boyish features. "She is." He turned then, giving Astha a nod of the head in greeting. "Duchess of Kiev."

"Earl of Memphis." She returned the nod.

Constantine made a soft sound, half exasperation, half amusement. "Really, you two. How often do I have to remind you...I do think we know each other quite well enough to skip the formalities at this point."

Ion's smile widened. "It is a little hard to remember."

Constantine returned the smile, a hint of teasing mischief in his eyes. "Even after you were my traveling companion for two years?"

"Well, you were a simple Vatican priest then. Things are different now."

Constantine gave another small huff of exasperation. "Well, I suppose I'll simply have to keep reminding you until you pay attention." Despite the slight scolding note to his words, he didn't honestly sound angry. "Well, in any case, I don't think we've much to cover tonight, o why don't we get started. If we get through this quickly, we might even get out in time for an early dinner." He glanced up. "Miss Astha, if you wouldn't mind starting us off tonight?"

"Of course, my lord." She swallowed, feeling uncharacteristically dry mouthed. "As far as our Albion Alliance goes, we're currently exchanging plans for the construction of the embassies. There's some debate over whether we'll be renovating current buildings, or building entirely new ones."

"Hmm...well, new buildings mean we can make them exactly as the representatives prefer. On the other hand...renovations would be done much quicker." Constantine frowned.

"Those were my thoughts. With your permission, I had planned to send the Albion representative some pictures of a few of our more spacious vacant buildings, to see if any meet with their approval. Aside from that...trade routes have been established, and we can expect the first ships to begin commerce within the next month, I believe." Astha swallowed again.

"Hmmm...everything's on schedule then. And I received some images from Lord Walsh just yesterday, of buildings they recommend to use as our Embassy." He pulled a sheaf of papers from the half-organized clutter of his desk and handed them across. "Here. Since you'll both be frequent ambassadors, you should see if any of these suit you. All of these houses have connections Underground. Of course, we'll be spending most of our time in the Palace, but still...what do you think?"

Astha looked over the images. They were all two and three story houses, small compared to the average Methuselah estate, but larger than she would have expected. There were three or four pictures for each house, as well as a brief write-up about the grounds and immediate surrounding city. And they were all within a mile or less of the Palace grounds. She looked them all over carefully, then chose a moderate two-story one, backing onto a large park and garden looking area. The house looked well kept, and the area around it looked as if it would provide plenty of place to walk, relax, or think. There was also a note that the park backed up to the Royal Estate, so if needed, they had a back way into the Palace, as well as going through the streets or the Underground. She handed the pictures to Ion. "Well? What do you think?"

The younger Methuselah glanced at them. "I think it looks very nice. And the location is excellent. It reminds me somewhat of Grandmother's mansion."

Abel chuckled. "Yes well, monarchs to tend to keep their advisers close." He took the pictures back, and made a quick note. "All right. I'll tell Virgil we'll take this one. I don't think it needs much repair, so with any luck, we'll be able to use it to house our trading delegates next month. That will make it much easier for them, and probably for Albion as well." He set the file to one side. "Well, since Albion seems to be doing all right...Miss Astha, have we had any updates on the situation in Hispania?"

"Not very many. Their schedule isn't much behind Albion. However, they've stated they will be building a new location to house our trade representatives and any ambassadors we send. I've sent Ambassador de Borgias the information on how to make such a house safe for Methuselah."

"Ah. That's good. Antonio has always been excellent with details of that nature." Abel paused a moment, then spoke, his voice just a fraction softer. "Have there been any more requests for a permanent ambassador to be stationed in Hispania?"

Astha blinked. There was something about the tone of Abel's voice, quiet but with a slight edge that she couldn't quite place. She remembered how he'd asked her if she wanted to go, and told her that he didn't really want her to accept. How he'd said he didn't want to lose her...

Astha squashed the train of thought hastily. _He is my tovarish, my partner and my friend._

"Miss Astha?" She blinked, shoving the thoughts away, and found Abel staring at her.

She cleared her throat. "My apologies, my lord. I was simply trying to remember. But I haven't seen any communications of that nature."

"I see. Just as well, I suppose." Abel sighed. "I'd really have no idea who to send." He shrugged. "We'll simply have to cross that bridge when we come to it." He shuffled another set of papers. "Ion, have you heard from Mister Hugue lately, regarding the Four City Area? I heard from him last week, but..."

"Yes. It appears everything is going quite smoothly." Ion smiled. "Mister Hugue is...well, he seems rather more...I'm not sure how to put it. But he seems much more relaxed, somehow."

Abel laughed softly. "Yes, well, he's finished what he really wanted to do in the AX, and now he's discovered he has a mission in life again. I've no doubt it's a source of great relief to him."

Astha stared at him, the words turning over in her mind. She remembered Abel, the night she'd picked him up out of her garden, and the lost look in his eyes those first few months.

How long? How long had he hunted Rosenkreutz? How long had he chased the shadow of his brother? How long had he endured the nightmares and the memories, seeking to end the threat the Order and his brother posed? It had been at least two years, she knew that. But then...he'd worked at Caterina's side for years, and it had been hinted that he'd joined her because of Rosenkreutz. That she knew, had been over a decade ago. She wondered, for the first time, what it had been like from him, to realize it was over at last. The hunt was over, his enemy destroyed. To know both the relief and the grief at the finality of it.

She remembered her own feelings after she'd taken Enderle. She'd been restless and moody for well over a week. But then...she'd had her duties as an enforcer for the Empress, and her responsibilities as a noble. She'd gotten immersed in those duties, and at some point, she'd looked back to realize that she'd built a life without vengeance. And that it was possible, in no small part, because of a silver-haired priest who had agreed to be her friend, and showed her another way.

A low chuckle startled her out of her thoughts. She blinked, to see Constantine looking at a photograph, an expression of amusement on his face. Then he smiled and handed it back to Ion. "Tell Mister Hugue it's quite all right."

Astha felt herself blushing. It had been years since she'd drifted off in a meeting. "I beg your pardon, Earl of Memphis, my lord. I...I'm afraid I was thinking of something else. May I inquire as to what you were discussing?"

"The Embassy in the Four City Area. Unlike most of our Alliances, the placement for this one is rather crucial. After all, we can't be seen to show too much preference to either Terran or Methuselah, nor can we be seen as sponsoring a particular individual." Abel moved a map, a large detailed view of the four cities, across the desk to her. Sections of the city were shaded, or marked with different colors. "These areas mark the different territories of the Count Four. And these mark where humans hold power. This area here..." he indicated a section more or less in the middle of the sprawl. "This is what's technically neutral ground."

"I see. And if I recall the reports correctly, part of our duties is to enforce the neutral ground."

"Exactly. Which is why Ion and I asked Mister Hugue if he could locate a place we could claim as an embassy. As part of our negotiations, we allowed the Terrans to choose the location, but it will be the Methuselah responsibility to see that it's properly renovated and furnished for our use."

"I see." It did make sense. Each party would share equal responsibility for the Embassy. "But if I may ask, what was so amusing?"

"Ah. Well, the house Mister Hugue suggested is right down the street from the old Amsterdam Church. Saint Matthews, I think, though I can't remember. It's simply ironic, because it was an incident at that church, several years ago, that resulted in the current...change in leadership."

She stared at him. "You mean..."

"A group of rogues attacked the church, at a request of one of the Count Four, attempting to make a take-over. Mister Hugue was responsible for the investigation. Although, I will admit, he did go a little overboard."

She recalled that he had mentioned Hugue before. "I think I remember. You said he killed all four of the ruling Methuselah. But if that's true...won't the current rulers consider this an insult?"

"Hmmm." His voice was thoughtful. "Well, they might, but I rather think not. The fact that Hugue is letting anyone even remotely associated with Methuselah near that church...well, it's something of an olive branch, in his own way. Hopefully, the current Count Four will recognize that. And if not, I'll certainly be happy to explain it to them." He gave her one of his small half-smiles.

She felt a corner of her mouth turn up in response, warmth in her stomach. She knew his smiles were, more often than not, a mask. Yet somehow, they always seemed so warm, so kind. Even the ones he wore to mask his deeper emotions lit up his face, transformed him. Whether it was his clumsy 'oh don't mind me' smile, or that sad, shy gentle one he wore most often, it was hard not to relax around him when he wore that expression. She felt comforted by them, but she liked the smile on his face now better. There was an air to it, an air of genuine, honest happiness and confidence. It was a little fragile looking about the edges, but it suited him, both in it's strength and it's slight touch of uncertainty.

"Ah...Miss Astha?" She blinked, and realized she'd been staring at him again.

She blushed. "My apologies, my lord. I was simply lost in thought."

"Yes, I noticed." He was smiling, obviously amused, and Astha felt her face heat further. "You seem to be rather lost tonight. But you know, I don't think we're doing much beyond the updates, so, if you need to take care of something..."

"No. No, of course not." Astha shook her head. "It's just..." She swallowed hard, then forced her expression into one of serenity and control. "There's so much to keep track of. I confess, I'm rather impressed, tovarish, that you aren't overwhelmed by it all." She flashed him a hunter's smile. "Especially considering that Lady Sforza mentioned you used to lose even the simplest things."

It was Abel's turn to blush. "Yes, well...if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss that." He was smiling though. "So, if we could get back to the current discussion..."

"Of course, my lord." Astha settled back into her seat as Abel shuffled through his papers, trying not to show how uncomfortable she still felt. She hadn't had so much trouble keeping her mind on a meeting since before her Awakening. She bit her lip and tried to focus on the matter at hand. They'd discussed Hispania, Albion and Amsterdam, their three major treaties. Which left the Vatican, Ireland, The Franc Kingdom, and Germanicus. None of them were particularly her responsibility but she knew better than to be caught unprepared.

"Ah...Ion." Constantine spoke again, startling her just slightly. He grinned, a little sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just looking for the file on Ireland. Has the Duchess of Moldova made any progress?"

Ion made a face, somewhere between embarrassment and pride. "I think Grandmother is doing very well. I haven't heard of anything formal, but they were talking, just yesterday. I think she and the Lady of Ireland have become...quite good friends." A blush colored Ion's cheeks. "She did mention that things were going smoothly, but that the Lady...ah..."

"Jane, I do believe. Lady Jane." Constantine smiled. "She's a rather forthright young woman, however, when it comes to country and responsibility, she's generally a bit cautious."

"That's what Grandmother said. She's waiting to see how Albion fares in her trade with us. But...they seem to have a good working relationship, and Grandmother thinks it won't take long."

"Hmmm...well, we could do worse than begin a peace discussion with a personal friendship." He shrugged. "I'm sure we can leave the matter in Miss Mirka's capable hands."

"What about Germanicus and the Franc Kingdom, my lord?" Astha spoke quickly, before her mind could get distracted. "Has there been any word?"

"Hmmm, no. At present, the situation is stable. We've crown sanctioned trade to both countries, however, neither of them are particularly interested in pursuing any more of a relationship with the Empire at the moment." He shrugged. "I can't say I'm surprised, really. Both countries are fairly isolationist. The Franc Kingdom, at least, has a heavy church influence. They'll probably wait for the Vatican to make a move before they decide. As for Germanicus...well, Ludwig II is a rather...closed off fellow. I'm actually rather surprised we even got this far with him."

"I see." Ion's voice was slow and thoughtful,the tone contrasting oddly with his apparent youth. "Has there been any word from the Vatican?"

"Not yet. But I suspect it won't be too much longer. If I recall correctly, it's almost Easter. That should mark the end of the Vatican Holy Season. Certainly the end of Lent. I suspect we'll get some sort of word in late spring, early summer. If not...well, I'll just have to see if I can get any discreet communications through to Caterina." He considered, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Although, the Professor or Brother Petros might be a better choice."

Ion's face brightened. "I haven't had a chance to ask you yet. How is Brother Petros?"

Constantine chuckled. "Well, he's as vigilant and devoted to duty as ever. You know, we didn't get much chance to speak, but he seems to be doing quite well."

"That's...that's very good." Ion's eyes were wistful. "I hadn't had a chance to properly thank him. When I was last in the Vatican, he was in Albion."

"Hmmm...well, it was rather busy. And...I think Brother Petros is trying to sort out quite a few things. If nothing else, there is the little matter of that bargain you made. Although...I was under the impression that he really doesn't intend to collect." There was a smile in Constantine's voice.

"Hmmm...well, I think I'm glad." Ion smiled. "Still, I hope I get a chance to meet him again. It would be nice to say hello, and thank you."

"Well, if I happen to talk to him, I'll be sure to pass the message on." There was an open smile on Constantine...Abel's face now. "Although, if things go as I hope they will, you might get to see him yourself."

Astha straightened. "You mean...your invitation to the Pope, to visit you? Do you truly think he'll come?"

Abel shrugged. "It's hard to say, really. I'm sure the Cardinal di Medici will oppose it, but...it does include an offer to bring a guard, which may appease him a little. To be honest, I didn't even think we'd get inside the Vatican grounds, so...there might be a decent chance."

"I see." She thought of the young, shy boy she'd met, who'd helped ease her partner's pain. And of the violence of his interrogation, the torment he'd endured at the Cardinal's hands. She wasn't sure whether she wanted the Vatican to come or not. She understood the value of an alliance, but...to see him hurt, to watch him walk that line of caution...

A cough shook her out of her thoughts once more. Abel was arranging things on his desk. "I think that's everything we needed to go over for the night. Do either of you have any ideas you'd like to share, or any plans?"

"No, my lord." Astha shook her head, rising to her feet. "None. I'll continue to keep you informed on the progress of Albion and Hispania, but I've no other plans."

Ion paused. "Umm...now that you mention it, I was wondering..." He hesitated, his face turning pink in the lamplight.

"Yes?" Constantine looked at him.

"Ah, well...I was wondering if I might visit Londinium." Ion colored a little more. "I...well, I haven't seen Esther since...since...it's been some time."

"Ah, yes. You haven't seen her since the end of the war, you mean." Constantine's voice was quiet. "And you two are rather close, aren't you?" He shrugged, that sad, shy smile touching his mouth. "Well, you'll have to talk to Seth, and the Duchess of Moldova, of course, but I really don't mind. Actually, you'll be closer to Amsterdam, should anything arise in that area." The smile widened, becoming warmer, less sad. "And I'm certain Miss Esther would be happy to see you."

Ion ducked his head, turning scarlet. "Yes, well...thank you. It's just, we were busy, and...and...you and Esther..." He colored again.

Abel laughed, a low deep chuckle in his chest. "Miss Esther and I are _very_ good friends and colleagues. That's all. Besides...you did promise to see her again." Ion's head came up, eyes wide and startled, and Abel laughed again. "I do pay a little attention, you know."

"I...of course. Thank you." Ion bowed.

"Oh, come now. There's no need for that." He shrugged. "Well, then, since we've got business out of the way...I don't suppose you'd care to join me for dinner?"

Ion colored again. "I promised Grandmother I'd help her this evening. She said...well, it's spring, and it's when the new fashions in court are set...and..."

Abel flushed. "Ah, yes. Seth mentioned something about that." He rubbed the back of his head in an awkward, sheepish gesture. "I'm afraid I've been avoiding it. Honestly..." He shook his head. "Well, you'd best go then." He turned his head. "Miss Astha?"

Astha swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Dinner with Constantine and the Earl of Memphis she could have handled. But the thought of having dinner with him alone, especially in light of the way she'd been thinking the past few days, made her heart start pounding and her stomach twist. _Damn it_. She hadn't reacted so oddly to such a request since she was a teenager, and had been invited to eat with her 'Uncle Suleyman'. After she'd realized she liked him.

She needed to sort her head out, and get the ridiculous thoughts out of it before she did anything foolish. Fortunately, Ion had given her all the excuse she needed. She bowed. "I'm sorry, my lord. I'm afraid I have business that must be taken care of, this evening."

"Ah." She heard the note of disappointment in his voice. Then, softly chiding... "You know...Miss Astha..."

"I'm sorry." She straightened.

"It's all right." He gave her a quick smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'd forgotten. Your family does some of the fabric production and clothing in Byzantium. So...this is a rather busy season for you, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It is."

"Ah, well then. I shan't keep you." He smiled, then took a few quick steps forward, to open the door for her and Ion like a gentleman. "Would you like me to escort you home?"

The memory of the last time he'd escorted her home blazed like a torch in her mind. She felt her face heating. "No. It's unnecessary. Besides...you did mention that your sister wished to speak to you." she dragged up one of her tiger grins.

"Ah, yes." Abel turned pink himself. "Well, I suppose you do have a point. In that case...I'll wish you both a good evening."

"Good night, my lord." Astha gave him a quick bow, then turned and left before he could scold her about addressing him formally again. Or before he could notice she was blushing. Or before she could do something foolish.

She took the long way home, her thoughts turning over and over in her head. Seeing him hadn't lessened the odd thoughts running through her mind. She remembered staring at his smile, and his hands in the lamplight, and snarled to herself in frustration, one hand clenching into a fist. _Idiot!_ She thought of how many times she'd lost track during the meeting, and a hot flush slipped over her face. _Stupid. I might as well have simply confessed and gotten it over with._ Her face felt as if it was going to burst into flames at the thought._ How the hell could I be so careless. Damn it! At this rate, I need to leave, or I'll make a fool out of myself._

For a moment, she toyed with the thought. She could request assignment in the Outer. She could even say she'd changed her mind about accepting a permanent embassy position outside the Empire. She remembered how he'd spoken against it, but...she could just request a private meeting with the Empress, and make her petition there. And yet...the thought of going behind his back made her feel a little sick. Too much like betrayal, like stabbing him in the back. She prided herself on her sense of honor, and such a move violated it. Besides...it would be cruel, to treat him that way. She'd no wish to hurt him more.

Astha cursed. If she left, she'd hurt him. If she kept on like this, she was bound to make an idiot of herself. And the Empress alone knew what an actual confession would do, besides embarrass her. He'd never given the slightest hint of having any feelings other than friendship for her. Besides, she knew he was rather...protective...of his own emotions. And he was startling vulnerable. Most likely, it wouldn't be just herself she'd embarrass, and who knew how he'd react.

Besides that...there was the matter of Lilith. She'd seen the love, the care and the grief in his eyes. She still remembered that odd, terrible, vulnerable look on his face, after their visit to the shrine in the Vatican. _Nine hundred years, and he still cares so much. _She hadn't thought of it before but...it was such a powerful bond. She couldn't possibly hope to match it, or even challenge it.

_Damn it. _She cursed again. _This is a hell of a mess you've created, my tovarish._

She sighed, slowing as she reached the steps of her family mansion. Really, there was only one way to handle it. The same way she'd dealt with her infatuation with Suleyman. Retreat behind a mask of formality, as she'd done tonight. Address him as 'my lord'. Think of him only as the Royal Prince, or the Lord Ambassador, or Lord Constantine. Granted, it wouldn't control her reckless emotions, but it would at least keep her from behaving foolishly. Eventually, she was sure Constantine would respond in kind. That would create the necessary distance. She'd managed, eventually, to put her feelings about the Duke of Tigris aside, and find another man to interest her. With any luck, she'd manage the same this time.

The thought made her feel oddly sad. Astha stood, staring at the moonlight for a long few minutes, remembering the moonlit walk they'd shared. Then she sighed, and turned to enter her house. She did have work to do, after all.

The next few weeks were some of the most difficult of Astha's life. She managed to immerse herself in work at home but every few nights, she reported to the Palace and then...

She managed to stick to her decision, speaking to Constantine formally, always as 'my lord' or 'Lord Constantine'. But it was hard. After the fourth or fifth visit, he stopped reminding her of his request to avoid formality, but he continued to call her Miss Astha, and she saw the sadness, hurt and confusion in his eyes when she refused to call him by name.

Most nights after they'd met, he'd invite them to share a meal, sometimes just himself and the Earl of Memphis, sometimes with Mirka, Baibars, and Seth. It was too rude to decline when it was a larger group, but she usually found an excuse on the nights when the invitation was just the three of them, or just him. She didn't think she could handle the pressure of maintaining her distance in such a quiet setting. It helped that this was the big fashion season, so her human business partners were busy. Not to mention, spring was an ideal time for breeding and training the cats, and she had several other nobles asking for help. She had plenty of reasons to excuse herself.

But it was hard. No matter how formal she was with him, she still thought of him as Abel, as her tovarish. Her friend and her partner. She had to bite back the words to keep from addressing him as such more than once. And he refused to get angry with her, or to respond in kind. She'd half expected that after the second week, he'd begin calling her Duchess of Kiev, or Viscountess of Odessa. Or even just her full name, Astharoshe Asran. But he didn't. He simply kept calling her Miss Astha, in that way he had. It reminded her of their first meeting, when she'd yelled at him for addressing her informally. He'd only smiled. _'But I can't keep calling you Astharoshe Asran Viscountess of Odessa. It's too long.'_

She hated seeing the sadness in his eyes, but she couldn't think of any other course to follow that wouldn't result in a possibly greater disaster.

Just over a month after their walk, they received the first trade shipment, marking the formalization of the Albion-Empire treaty. Lord Walsh's sister, Vanessa, brought the shipment in personally. They were still working on building and renovating the Embassy, so they'd decided the Embassy staff would work with the trading routes, studying things and making notes of any issues they had, until the structure was complete. The same was true of the two newly appointed junior envoys that were working for the Empire.

Constantine and Astha met the ship, and the new Ambassador. During the several hours the ship was scheduled for unloading, they took the young woman on a quick tour of the Empire, showing her where the Palace was, where the new Embassy was, different locations where trade goods would be manufactured and delivered.

To Astha's surprise, the angry hot-tempered woman from the underground had become much more of a lady. She still wore pants, and preferred a leather jacket, but the style was more appropriate, a dress suit as opposed to a thugs outfit. Her hair was neatly brushed and, though she still had a temper, she also proved to have manners the equal of any noble Astha knew. As they toured the city, Astha found she liked the young woman. She was almost disappointed when it came time to escort Vanessa back to her ship.

She and Constantine stood and watched as the vessel lifted into the sky. Astha watched until the last flash of engine fire vanished, then turned. "If there's no further need for my services, my lord..."

"Actually..." his voice was soft. "Miss Astha...may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." She felt something inside her tense, but a direct request from her superior wasn't one she could refuse.

"Ah. Thank you." He turned to look her in the eyes for a moment, then turned and walked inside the Palace.

Their trip through the halls was quiet. Constantine didn't speak at all, or even slow down. Astha was almost surprised when, rather than the office, he led her to one of the quiet reading chambers, just inside the Inner Court. He was still silent as he ushered her inside and shut the door.

Astha waited, but he didn't seem to want to speak. Instead, he was staring off into the distance. Finally, she couldn't stand it. "My lord...you said you had something you wished to speak to me about?"

Abel didn't even blink. "You know, I really don't like being called 'my lord'. I'm still not very fond of the formality." The smile that usually accompanied the words curled one corner of his mouth, but didn't even come close to reaching his eyes.

Astha looked away. "I know. But...you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. I...well..." He turned away, leaning against a bookshelf. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know what I did, to offend you so much."

"What?" Astha stared at him, startled.

Abel spoke softly. "You...well, I assume it was something I did, and I was hoping you'd tell me. I'd like to set it right if I can."

"I'm not offended! How could you even think that?" Shock made her words sharper than she'd intended. It hadn't ever occurred to her that he'd believe he'd done something wrong. "Why would you think you did something to offend me?"

"Well, because...you haven't called me by name for over a month, you know. You don't even call me your partner any longer." The hurt in his voice shook her, threatening to break her resolve into pieces. "I thought...I wasn't sure at first, but...you still seem relaxed around the Earl of Memphis, and Seth, and the Duchess of Moldova. So...it's something I've done."

Astha cursed inside her head. Of course he'd noticed. She hadn't thought of that, to make sure she extended the same level of formality to the others. But then...she wasn't in danger of falling in love with the others, or something equally foolish. Ion's heart was taken by Esther, and he was a child to her anyway. Baibars was Baibars, the Empress was the Empress, and she'd never been interested in women to begin with. It was only Abel she'd changed her behavior toward.

"Miss Astha?" His quiet voice cut into her thoughts.

She shook her head. "You haven't done anything to offend me."

"Well then, it's something else." He looked away, but she saw his face in profile, saw the terrible tension in it. "I wondered. After all, you're usually rather forthright about things like that." He paused, and when he spoke, his voice was so soft she had to step closer to hear him. "Miss Astha...that night...did it disturb you after all?"

"That night?" For a moment she wondered if he'd realized what affect his farewell had made on her. Then she saw the anguish, just barely concealed, on his face. She knew well enough that if he'd been talking about the walk on the cliffs, he'd be embarrassed. Not this.

"That night...out at the tomb...did it disturb you after all?" He turned away, hiding his face from her. "I wouldn't blame you if it did."

She wasn't sure what it was that snapped inside her, but that quiet, pain-filled voice was too much for her. She stepped forward and seized him by the shoulder, turning him forcibly around. "You think I would have lied about that! Idiot. I told you that I understood."

"Yes, well, I can't think of anything else I did." Abel looked away, relief and chagrin mixing in his face. "I...if I did something...if it isn't...isn't about what you saw that night, then..."

Astha released him. She felt her stomach twisting into knots, her mind racing to find an answer that wouldn't get her into trouble. "It's nothing."

"If it were nothing, then you wouldn't still be reacting to it." Abel's voice was far too reasonable. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to shake him, smack him, or kiss him.

"Fine. But it's nothing you can help me with, tovarish." She swallowed.

"Now how can you know that, if you haven't even asked?" His voice was a mix of amusement and disapproval, and she couldn't look him in the face.

"I..." She paused, then pulled herself together, to look him in the eyes. "Thank you for offering, but...it's simply not appropriate."

"For me to help you, or for you to use my name and speak to me informally?"

"Both." She swallowed, feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't want to shove him away completely, but if that was what it took...

Abel made a soft sound, rather like a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, come now, you've been referring to me like that for years. And besides, I thought that partners were supposed to help each other. Didn't you tell me, that it's an honor for your friends to rely on you?"

"I know." She couldn't hold that blue gaze. "But...you're my superior, and the brother to the Empress. It's...inappropriate."

"I see. Is that what the problem is?" Abel's voice was thoughtful. "Did someone say something to you?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Ah, well then...if that's the problem...I suppose I'll simply have to resign."

Astha whipped her head around, her eyes wide in shock. "What!"

Abel shrugged. "Well, it's a bit inconvenient. But I suppose you and Mirka and Ion can manage all right. Most of the groundwork has been laid, after all. Seth will probably be annoyed with me, but I do promise to come and visit."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She stared at him."What do you mean, you'll leave?"

"Well, it's very simple." Abel met her eyes. "If being the senior Ambassador and the Crown Prince is going to cost me one of my friends, then I'd much rather leave now."

"You..." Astha felt her brain stuttering to a halt. Of all the scenarios she'd imagined, this wasn't one of them. Her mind blanked for a moment, and then, suddenly, she was angry. She couldn't help it. She stepped forward, and grabbed his shirt again in both fists. "What the hell are you thinking? How the hell could you just leave? Don't you realize how necessary you are?"

"Well, yes, but I imagine the rest of you can handle it. As I said...if being your superior is going to cost me my partner, then I'd rather not."

Astha flushed and pulled away, embarrassed. "You should be asking me to leave."

"Now why on earth would I do that?" She met his eyes, and he shrugged again. "You did say, when Antonio left, that you enjoyed your work here. It would hardly be fair of me to remove _you_ from _your_ chosen job simply for personal reasons, now would it?"

Of course he'd think like that. She sighed, feeling suddenly very tired. Tired of fighting herself, tired of trying to dodge the truth. "Idiot. I'm not asking you to leave either."

"That's more like the Astha I know." There was a note of cheerfulness in Abel's voice that grated on her frayed nerves. "So then...care to tell me what's on your mind? Or..."

"You idiot! How the hell can you be so clueless?" She turned back to him, frustration smoldering in her gut. He'd been willing to give up his own position for her, but...she still wasn't sure how to even approach the subject.

"Hmm, well I'm afraid I don't quite understand. You don't want me to leave, you said I haven't done anything. You won't tell me what is wrong. But I know there's something on your mind, and I'd like to help you if I can."

_Damn it. _She'd hoped he'd let it go, but she'd underestimated his concern for her. She met his eyes, seeing in them the gentle, kind expression she'd become so fond of. He looked a little sheepish as well, that awkward smile playing across his lips. She was suddenly tired of trying to pretend she wasn't attracted to him, and to hell with the consequences. "You really want to know what's bothering me?"

"Well, yes, actually."

"Fine. I'll show you." She took two steps forward, grabbed his shirt in one hand and jerked him forward. Then she leaned forward the inch between them, and kissed him firmly on the mouth, putting all of the month's worth of frustrated passion behind it.

Abel stiffened in surprise. She held him a moment, enjoying the close-in smell of earth and metal that seemed to hang around him, and the feel of her mouth on his firm one. Then she let go and took a step back, to look into his eyes.

Abel stared at her, without a word. He didn't even seem to be breathing that much, shock evident in the blue eyes. He swallowed once, then spoke, his voice hoarse. "Astha..."

She met his eyes. "Now you know." She bowed. "I beg your pardon for my unseemly behavior, my lord. If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave of you. If you wish to request my resignation, I'll have the paperwork ready by the end of this evening." She felt suddenly embarrassed, almost ashamed of what she'd done. She straightened without meeting his eyes, and turned to go.

"Astha..." She heard him call her name, but she couldn't turn. Then a hand circled her wrist. "Astha, wait!"

She turned. Abel was holding her arm, gently but firmly, his eyes serious. "Astha...wait a moment."

She looked away. "I'm sorry."

He held her a moment, then shook his head. "Why?"

"I...I know...what I just did..."

He shook his head again. "You know...I think...I'm not sure here is the proper place to discuss this. I do realize that it's a bit forward of me, but...perhaps you'd be willing to join me for a drink, in my quarters?"

The question, so polite and neutral, startled her. "I...yes, of course."

Abel nodded, then led her out into the corridor without a word. Astha followed him, feeling a little dazed. She'd actually kissed him. And he wasn't reacting with immediate disgust or anger. It was a relief, that he hadn't immediately thrown her out, that he was willing to talk to her, but...she wasn't sure which she felt more, relief at admitting her feelings, or apprehension at his reaction.

The rooms he led her to were deep in the Inner Palace, further than she'd ever gone before. Finally, he opened a door, to reveal a spacious suite. The front room of it was a small library, and living room, containing chairs, a sofa, and a small table. Everything about it looked comfortable, and distinctly lived in. Seth's green and his own preferred blue mingled harmoniously.

Abel ushered her inside and shut the door, then turned on the lights. "Any preferences?"

"No." She couldn't think of anything. Her mouth felt dry enough that anything would do, although her nerves were screaming for a glass of wine.

"Ah, good. Seth made sure I had some wine on hand, and I think I've even got a bottle of excellent whiskey, if you'd prefer. Or tea. I've some of Sister Kate's special blend."

"Tea." She swallowed. She wasn't a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and a part of her did want a drink, but considering the situation, it was probably unwise. Besides, she didn't want to risk having alcohol affect her. Not for this. There was always time to get drunk later, in the privacy of her own home, if things went badly.

"Ah. Well, I confess, I do prefer tea. Let's see...ah! I think this one will do." he looked back at her. "Just a moment, and I'll have it ready."

Astha nodded, watching as he ducked through a door. Her mind was still spinning, still shocked by her own actions. But there was no way to take them back, no way to undo what she'd done. She'd simply have to deal with however Abel chose to respond. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her thoughts and emotions. She looked around, using the examination of her surroundings to calm her mind.

The room she was in was comfortable one, rather like her own private parlor. There was a wall of bookshelves, and two doors branching off. One of them, the one Abel had ducked through, she guessed led to a small dining area, possibly even a kitchen. It was unusual, but then...she remembered the way he ate, and how he'd described his metabolism. Coupled with his dislike of formality and his rather casual way of doing things, it made sense.

Her gaze flicked to the other door. That most likely led to his bedroom. Or possibly another room in the suite. However, it was shut, and she certainly wasn't going to invade his privacy by opening it. She took a deep breath. Her mind was racing, trying to anticipate his reactions. However he felt, she knew he'd be kind to her. That was his way. She swallowed, wondering whether he'd brush the incident off lightly, in that offhand manner of his, or if he would treat it seriously. Or if he would simply ignore it all together. She doubted it would be the last, since he'd brought her to his rooms, but Abel was difficult to anticipate. She swallowed, feeling ice settle in her stomach at the thought of his rejection, however polite it was. It mingled uncomfortably with her feeling of shame, for having acted so dramatically.

The sound of low whistling caught her attention, jerking her from her gloomy thoughts. Seconds later, the smell of steeping herbs wafted out of the doorway, and her ears caught the muted clink of china or porcelain. China, she suspected. She swallowed hard, trying to school her face into a calm mask, trying to still her thoughts. Whatever was about to happen, she didn't want to make it any harder than it had to be.

Abel emerged a moment later, supporting a tray with two cups on saucers, a teapot, and a few other bowls. He slipped over to an end table and set the tray down carefully, not quite looking at her. "Cream and sugar?"

"What is it?"

There was a small smile in his voice when he answered. "One of Kate's more relaxing blends. Lemongrass, chamomile, and a bit of honey I think. I hope you don't mind. I can fix something else, if you'd prefer."

"No. It's fine." She remembered the name of the Sister, and the particular combination in the tea. She'd had it on their journey from the Vatican, and enjoyed it. She watched as Abel sniffed the pot, stirred the contents, then deftly poured the tea into two cups. It took her a moment to realize that he was serving her. She flushed. "My lord..."

"Ah. None of that. Not here, please." His voice was brisk, calm. Calmer than she felt, at least, and more relaxed than she'd somehow expected him to be.

"But you..." She stepped forward, though it was far too late to stop him. "You're...I ought to be..."

"Nonsense. You're a guest in my rooms. It makes perfect sense for me to serve you." There was a hint of laughter in his tone, though he still didn't seem to want to look at her. He finished pouring the tea, set the pot back down, and wiped his hands on a small towel. "I wasn't sure if you'd want anything to eat, but I can send for a servant if you'd like something." He handed her a cup.

Astha felt her stomach twist. She certainly wasn't hungry. "No. Thank you."

Abel nodded, lapsing into silence. Astha took a sip of her tea, noting absently that it was just as good as what she'd had on the ship. Better than some of her own servants could do. She stood a moment, letting the warmth and the taste soothe her and ease some of her tension, then let her attention wander back to her companion.

He was standing by the bookcase. He wasn't quite looking at her, not quite looking at the shelves, his attention focused somewhere vaguely near a corner of the room. He looked relaxed, calmly sipping his tea, but she saw the faint flush on his face, the slight set of his shoulders that meant he was uncomfortable. It reminded her of the way he'd stood when she'd tended his injuries in the Vatican. She felt her face heat, feeling embarrassed and oddly ashamed, to have caused him even that much discomfort. She swallowed another sip of tea, and without thinking, the words slipped past her lips. "I'm sorry."

Abel froze. "I beg your pardon?"

Astha swallowed. "I'm sorry, my tovarish."

Abel blinked. "Why?"

She swallowed again, feeling her throat and back muscles tighten. "What I've done...I know, it was unacceptable..."

"Oh, come now. It's only unacceptable if you didn't mean it." Abel shrugged. "Honestly, I can't really picture you doing something like that if you didn't, though I suppose..."

"Of course I meant it!" Astha set the cup down sharply, before she broke it in a fit of anger or nerves.

"Yes, well, I thought so." he took another sip of tea. "So then...you keep saying it's unacceptable, or inappropriate."

Astha flushed. "You...your rank...you're my superior..."

"Yes, well, you know very well that Seth and I have never worried about that." he shrugged. "Honestly, if I were going to get upset about that, there would be very few people I _would_ be able to have contact with. I hope you're not suggesting I give up my relationship with the Earl of Memphis, or Miss Caterina, or the Professor, simply because of my rank."

"Of course not!" Astha felt her cheeks flush. "But you know damn well that wasn't...this isn't the same. Besides...I'm still your subordinate."

"Well, that might be true. However, you're also my partner, and you've been that a great deal longer. I'd prefer to work as equals, if it comes to that." Astha blinked, but she couldn't refute his logic. Despite their differences in title, he had always treated her as an equal. Then Abel looked at her, and a small smile crossed his lips. "Really, if you think that's the first time..." He shook his head. "Honestly. You know..." His voice faltered, going soft, and slightly sad. "Lilith was technically my subordinate too, if you want to worry about it. She was several ranks lower, even if she was also in a different branch of the military."

Astha swallowed hard. She hadn't known, but she felt like she might have guessed. She bit back a curse. Why the hell hadn't she realized he would think that way? She wasn't sure if she was annoyed because she'd let something like that make her nervous for so long, or because she knew, however he viewed it, that the nobles of the Court would think differently.

She looked at him. He was simply standing there, his face turned partially away from her. The light in the room wasn't as bright as it could be, but it was enough to show the lines of his face and the slightly sad, uncertain cast to his features.

She swallowed. "That may be true, my tovarish. However...I know I've made you uncomfortable."

Abel relaxed, ever so slightly. "Yes, well, I can't really deny that." He set the teacup on the table, then ran a hand through his hair in an absent-minded gesture. "But it has nothing to do with rank."

She thought of what she'd been reminded of, only a few weeks ago. "Is it because of your lady? Lilith?" She saw him start, and he turned to face her, his expression surprised. "I know...you still care for her." She looked away from his expression. She didn't want to see the confirmation in his blue eyes.

"Astha..." He stopped, then spoke again. "Well, I can't deny that I do care. Lilith was...I don't suppose I'll ever stop mourning her, in a way. But I don't...it's not...not what you think, really." She saw him shift out of the corner of her eye. "I...she was a very dear companion, and a very special person. Perhaps you could say she was...well, something like my first tovarish, I suppose. But...nine hundred years is...well, it's a very long time." He shook his head. "I...Astha..."

Astha swallowed. She thought she understood what he was saying. She'd lost her first partner long before she'd met Abel. For years, she'd refused to even look another person in the eye, and while she'd had a few romantic liaisons, a few people she enjoyed a casual association with, she hadn't really permitted her heart to be touched. Then she'd met him, and he'd gotten past her walls. She'd gone back to the Empire, and realized that it had been years. Her heart still ached when she thought of her first partner, and she still wept at times, visiting her tomb, but...she'd stopped closing herself off some time ago.

Something inside her relaxed. After all, it was difficult to compete with a dead woman. She studied his profile in the lamplight. "What is it then?"

Abel swallowed hard. "Well, I...I am..." he sighed, and a rueful smile touched his face. "Well I suppose I should say I'm very fond of you. It's just...I don't want to..." He stopped, almost flinching from his own words. Then he turned, shifted restlessly, and leaned into the bookshelf nearest him. He looked tired suddenly, almost exhausted, as if the words themselves weighed on him. "I just don't want you to get hurt." His voice was very soft, and there were emotions in it that she couldn't read.

Her first impulse was to snap at him, to ask him what the hell he was thinking. But something about his words, the tone to them, made her swallow the impulse back. She felt slightly hurt, and reminded herself that he hadn't said he was rejecting her feelings. In fact, he'd argued against her first reason, the difference in their ranks and stations. If he truly wanted to turn her away, she'd offered him all the reason he needed. That gave her some hope. She took a breath, forcing herself to pay attention, as she had that night in the tomb. "I can handle myself."

A soft exhalation escaped him, almost a sigh, almost a laugh except for the weary, slightly bitter tinge to it. "Yes, well...I'm sure you can, in most cases. But I suppose you know...I'm not very likely to be involved in the sort of trouble you're used to. And aside from that..." He trailed off. "You know...you aren't the first person to tell me that."

She could hear the pain in his voice, but also another emotion. It took her a moment to place it. Fear. He was afraid of something. The thought startled her.

She stood a moment, then moved over and laid one hand gently on his shoulder. Abel shuddered under her touch and inhaled sharply. "Tell me what's wrong, tovarish."

Abel shuddered again, and for a moment, she thought he'd break away from her. Then he relaxed, ever so slightly. "I...well, I..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Astha, I...everyone...those who love me, they always end up...I do nothing but hurt them."

Astha snorted gently. "I don't think the Empress would agree with you."

A brief but bitter smile twisted his mouth. "Yes well, Seth is perhaps a special case. But still..." He turned, leaning against the bookcase, his eyes distant. "Because of what happened between Cain and I...she was forced to choose. A life of isolation, like this...can you truly say I did not cause her pain, leaving her to bear this burden alone for nine hundred years? I never even tried to contact her, in all that time." He wouldn't look at her.

Astha swallowed. There was a grain of truth in that. But still... "This was her choice, Nightroad. Even if you made a mistake, or more than one, you can't take all the blame for it. She could have easily abandoned the Empire and come for you as well." She settled herself beside him, close enough to hear and speak, but so he wouldn't feel overly pressured. "Besides...you have each other now, don't you?"

Abel shifted, then sighed. "I suppose so, but still..." He fell silent, but even sideways, she could see the world of grieving sorrow and fear in his eyes.

She waited for a moment, then spoke softly. "Who else, tovarish? Who else are you thinking of?" She waited a moment more, then spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. "Your Lady Lilith?"

That terrible, bitter smile creased one corner of his mouth, hinting at the madness below the grief in his eyes. "Well, yes, she was certainly the first."

Astha swallowed. What she knew of relationship between Abel and Lilith, and how it had ended, would have been far more than enough to explain his emotional state. But the way he said the words... "There was someone else."

"Yes." His voice was soft. "Caterina, for one." His eyes were focused on memories, scenes she couldn't see. "I...I didn't know, until I went after Rosenkreutz. I mean...well." He took a deep, shaky breath. "When I first met her, I was...emerging from nine hundred years of solitude. And I was not...not really...well, not that sane, if you want the truth."

Astha snorted softly. "That, tovarish, hasn't changed." She hadn't meant to say it, but the atmosphere in the room was nearly unbearable.

A corner of Abel's mouth twitched, but the smile vanished into the pain before it could even properly form. "Yes well...I was worse then. And Caterina...she was only sixteen, she'd just had her entire world turned upside down, and not for the better."

She could imagine it. She knew something of Sforza's background. They'd shared stories, after all.

Abel took another deep, shaky, breath. "I...it took time, for me to be able to handle being around people, being in the Vatican. Caterina was...well, extremely helpful. She protected me, and I did my best to return the favor. But the truth is...I...I never realized..." His voice died away.

"She had feelings for you." Astha had guessed, from the way the woman looked at her former AX member, from the way she'd heard them speak to each other.

Abel nodded, his face suddenly paler in the lamplight. "But I...didn't notice. Because of...well, a number of things I suppose. Adjusting to the world. Learning to interact with people. Then the missions, and Rosenkreutz. Then Esther, and she was so like Lilith...it brought...well, a number of things to the surface. So I...I just didn't...somehow..."

"You didn't realize, and she didn't tell you." Astha kept her own voice quiet, neutral. It was rather difficult, but she could feel and hear the tension in him. One wrong move, and he'd break, and they'd never sort this out. Actually, she was almost afraid that if it went wrong, he'd vanish out of the Empire altogether.

"No. I didn't even guess until after...she very nearly destroyed her career, and her life, trying to protect me from Cain and Cardinal di Medici. You've seen some of the results. But she...she nearly died, because she didn't want to worry me, and she wanted to protect me." Abel's face was pale, strained. "And I...I couldn't, by that time..." He tilted his head back, pain and shame and grief etched into the features. "I...I truly never realized...I hurt her so badly." Another of those bitter half-mad smiles crossed his face. "Tres, of all people, had to tell me. Tres and the Professor."

Astha just barely suppressed a wince. She could understand why he felt so guilty, if even the android priest had realized before he did. Still, she remembered the way Caterina had spoken of him, during their long talks together. Not like a jilted lover, nor a disappointed hopeful lover. The stories had carried fondness, and genuine affection, but not the overtones of a broken heart.

She took a moment to think. She knew she had to tread carefully, or she'd only do more damage. Finally, she sighed, and opted for speaking the truth in as neutral a tone as possible. "When we were in the Vatican...it appears you've smoothed things out."

Abel exhaled. "We did. She and I...we came to an understanding, I suppose. At least...well, she let me apologize, and she didn't take it too badly, that I...that I couldn't..."

Astha snorted. "Lady Caterina is a very wise woman, my tovarish. I'm sure she understands. Besides, when I spoke with her...I don't think she held it against you." She paused, trying to find the best words to say what she wanted. "I would say, Nightroad, that she's a very good friend to you, just like Lady Esther."

A small sad smile touched one corner of his mouth. "Yes. She is."

She watched his face. Despite the slight relaxation of his shoulders, he was still far too tense. There was a depth of shadow that remained in his eyes. She was tempted to let it lie, to be content with what she'd learned so far, but...he was actually talking to her. Usually, he shut his grief away, tried to avoid speaking of it. As hard as it was to hear his words, he needed to say them. And, despite the brief flare of jealousy she'd felt when speaking of Caterina, and Lilith, she needed to hear the words spoken. If there was going to be any chance of a relationship between them, his pain had to be spoken of.

She took a deep breath, willing herself to relax, to be calm and neutral. Then she touched his hand, gently. "There's something else, isn't there? Or...someone?"

His eyes came up to meet hers, an ocean of regret and pain. "Yes." The word was barely a whisper.

"Tell me, tovarish." It took an effort, but she managed to maintain her calm tone.

"I...her name was...Noelle." His throat moved, his shoulders tensing and hunching in as the memories struck him. "She was...she worked in the AX with me, for seven or eight years, I think." He bit his lip a moment, and she saw a tear cut slowly down across one cheek. "She was...very kind. Beautiful, strong, smart. She liked to laugh. The first time I met her, she joked with me. She liked to tease me, but she was...she was never cruel." His head bowed.

Astha felt another sharp sting jealousy. She shoved it back. Obviously, something had happened between the two of them, something that had hurt the man before her terribly. She had a feeling, from the way he'd led up to it, that this was a far worse pain than the circumstances with Caterina. And that, if not worse than the tragedy with Lilith, certainly far more recent. She steeled herself, then spoke softly. "Did you love her?"

Abel's breath hitched. "I...I don't know. I...cared for her, very deeply, but I..." His voice broke, and tears streaked his face.

She took his hand again, holding it gently, but firmly, trying to offer her support. "Tell me what happened."

His breathing went ragged, then steadied just the slightest bit. "I...we were assigned to investigate a case in Barcelona."

Astha nodded. "I know the city." She thought back. "I heard...shortly before the trip to the Outer when I met you, that the city took heavy damage, in some sort of strange attack."

Abel shuddered violently, as if she'd struck him. And from the look on his face, it would have been better if she had. Alarmed, Astha caught his shoulders as he trembled, afraid he was going to fall. "Nightroad? What's wrong?"

"The city...I was there." His eyes closed in anguish.

It took her a moment to realize what he meant. "When it fell?" She felt the tension that seized him, and took it for assent. "I'm sorry." The words felt dreadfully inadequate, in the face of the agony she'd unwittingly awakened. She held him a moment, then spoke softly. "Tell me."

"Noelle and I...a church collapsed, and we were sent...to find out why. It was...there was something wrong, but...we couldn't figure it out. The officials...they said they were going to label it an accident." he shuddered again. "We were...supposed to go home then, but Noelle...she wanted to see the city." A sob shuddered through him, tears running freely down his face. "She...convinced me to go with her." One of those terrible, ironic, grief-stricken smiles touched his face. "She was worried...I was working too hard. She wanted me to...to take some time to relax."

He paused, breathing harshly. "I...we stopped at a restaurant for a meal...and...she asked me..." A sob choked him. Astha stepped closer, supporting him. "She asked...if I liked being with her. I didn't realize...until after I'd answered...she didn't mean...what I thought she meant."

Astha nodded. "You answered her as a friend. But it wasn't what she asked you." She'd made that mistake. One reason she'd counseled the Earl of Memphis against making it with Esther. At best, it was awkward. At worst...she cursed in her head, at the situation. "What then?"

"I...I didn't know how to respond. I...it was too sudden...too soon. I was still...confused. It had been ten years but...I...I wasn't expecting..." He choked again. "And I...Noelle...she didn't know...not about me. My powers..."

"She'd never seen your Crusnik form." She could understand why that would hold him back. After all, that was a hell of a secret to keep, and one that could certainly destroy a relationship, if discovered or revealed at the wrong time.

"Yes. So I...she..." He stopped, swallowed, struggling against the emotions that wracked him. "Kate asked us to...to investigate a few more matters. Noelle...wanted to split up. I was concerned...I suggested she go back...but she...she didn't want to. And she told me...she told me..."

"She told you she cared for you." Astha swallowed. She was beginning to see why he'd been so shocked when she'd confronted him with her own feelings.

"She did. And I...couldn't respond. I just...I couldn't, not then. So I...I told her, that I valued her as a friend. I tried...I truly did, but..." His voice broke again on the tears. "She was...very hurt."

"That's not your fault." Astha squeezed his arm gently, trying to convey reassurance.

"But I...you don't understand. Noelle was...she was...she could sense emotions, see them. Like colors. So she...she knew, how people felt. She knew I..." his voice shuddered to a halt.

"She knew you felt greater feelings than friendship." For a moment, she felt upset, but then she looked at the man trembling in her arms. She remembered Seth's words to her, during one of their quiet talks over Abel's convalescence. _Abel is special. He cares for people so easily. And he loves very deeply. And a very long time._ And she knew well, from her memories of her first tovarish, that there were several kinds of love. "Didn't you explain?"

"There wasn't time. I...she was angry, so she left. We split up to investigate." He stopped a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper. "That night...the Order...they had a weapon, called the Silent Noise. Amplified, focused sound, through bells. They used it...on Barcelona. I...I didn't...I was there, but I...I didn't stop it in time. Noelle...Noelle...she didn't..." His voice broke.

"She didn't survive." It wasn't a question. His anguish told her everything she needed to know. She felt her stomach clench, realizing the pain that must have caused him.

Abel's head bowed, his shoulders shaking. "Hugue...he and another member of the AX brought her body home. The funeral was...three days before I left, to meet you in Venice."

Astha stiffened in shock. _Three days..._ She never would have guessed. But she remembered his avoidance of battle, the way he'd leaped into the canal to save lives, even after her spear had wounded him. The desperate tone of his voice, when he'd stopped her from going after Enderle. _'There has been enough blood shed.'_ The way he'd called her 'partner'. A part of it, she knew, was just the way he was, naturally, but behind that...she wondered how he'd even managed to function under such a loss. She put a hand on his shoulder, gently supporting him. "I'm sorry."

They stood in silence for a long while, Astha holding her partner as he wept quietly. Finally, Abel brought himself under control. Astha handed him a handkerchief, and he wiped his face, and offered her a small smile. "I'm sorry."

She found a smile of her own to return. "Idiot. There's no need to apologize. I told you before...we Methuselah mourn our dead by gathering to speak of them. Even if it's impossible for you the way it is for the rest of us, you should still allow yourself to mourn."

Abel sighed. "Well, that's true, I suppose, but...that probably isn't what you wanted to hear about." he flushed. "I..."

"Sit down." She nudged him gently toward the sofa, then picked up the teacup sitting on the table. The tea within was long cold. "I'll make some more tea." She wasn't very familiar with working in a kitchen, but she'd learned how to make tea after her first solo trip into the Outer.

Abel blinked. "Miss Astha..."

"Quiet, Nightroad. We both need something to drink after that, and I need some time to gather my wits. And you need to relax." She fixed him with a halfhearted glare. "Just stay there, while I handle this." She waited until he settled reluctantly back onto the couch, then stepped into the kitchen.

The kettle he'd used was still sitting on the table. Astha filled it and set it heating, then leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath, going over the past several minutes in her mind.

She hadn't meant to upset him so badly. It didn't matter that she hadn't known about the disaster with Caterina, or Noelle. She had known how cautious he was about relationships, beyond friendship, and she'd wondered how a man who could be so insightful could possibly be so clueless about personal matters.

Astha bit her lip, stifling the urge to curse, simply to relieve the tension. She hadn't expected this. Perhaps a sheepish, somewhat befuddled look, to side-step the issue, or a very polite rejection. But not this...confession.

She hadn't meant to hurt him, and her heart ached for the depth of turmoil she'd unwittingly stirred up. It frightened her, how vulnerable he was, under the mask of easy-going cheerfulness. And yet, as terrible as it was...he'd spoken to her. He was being honest with her. And, despite the wounds she'd unwittingly reopened, he hadn't actually turned away. He'd chosen to share his pain and his uncertainty with her, instead of holding her at arms length.

The whistling of the kettle brought her attention back to the tea. She pulled it from the heat, let it cool a few moments, then poured it over the tea leaves. Then she set it aside and stared down at the pot as the leaves steeped, her mind turning over what had happened, and how she could react to it.

A part of her wanted to retreat. Offer him a friend's comfort, and let the rest alone. Neither of them were the type to pretend it hadn't happened, but Abel had admitted he was good at not seeing such things, and he certainly had enough on his mind to slip the whole thing into the background. And she'd manage. Actually, now that she knew why he acted the way he did, the depths of pain he felt and was recovering from, it would be much easier. She didn't want to hurt him, and the distance of friendship would make them both safer.

It was tempting. But...he had chosen to be honest, despite the cost. She was aware of how much courage and strength it had taken, to even consider it, and she couldn't help feeling that, by distancing herself now, after she'd evoked such a reaction, she was doing both of them a disservice. It felt dishonorable somehow. Besides...knowing how he'd felt about the others, she wanted to know what place she had in his heart and mind. Even if he was still uncertain, she wanted to know. If she was simply his tovarish, his partner, or if there was a chance for anything more.

The tea had turned the warm golden color she thought it was supposed to be. She picked up the pot and carried it into the other room, then quietly poured out two servings. Abel stirred a little as she finished. "Ah...Astha..."

"Here." She handed him the teacup, waiting until he met her eyes. "Can I...ask you something?"

A small, odd smile twisted one corner of Abel's mouth, sad and yet, strangely relieved. "I suppose so."

Astha settled beside him, trying to figure out the best way to say what she wanted. Finally, she took a sip of her tea and spoke softly. "You're afraid to love, because the people close to you have gotten hurt."

"Yes." Abel's hands stilled on the teacup.

"Rosenkreutz...they hurt you. By hurting the people you cared for." She knew she was treading on dangerous territory, but there was wasn't any other way she could think of to deal with the situation.

Abel's shoulders tensed as he flinched, ever so slightly. "Yes." His voice was a rough, raw whisper. "Cain...he wanted me angry...so..." The words stuttered to a halt.

"Drink your tea, Nightroad." She waited until he'd taken a few sips, watching as his shoulders gradually relaxed. It took him over half a cup, but he finally looked a little less breakable, or pained. Astha refilled the cup, though the tea in the pot was getting lukewarm, then spoke softly. "You said yourself that the Order of Rosenkreutz is in disarray, if not disbanded, and most of the lieutenants are dead or scattered. And your brother...can't hurt you anymore." It was harder than she'd expected, to mention his brother.

Abel flinched again at the mention of Cain. His eyes were dark with pain. "I know. But I...sometimes I still think..." He broke off, shuddering. For a moment, she thought he'd shut down, but then he spoke again. "I...it isn't...just Cain. Not now. He and I..." He shivered again, his voice lapsing into silence.

She wanted to shake the words out of him. It was driving her nearly mad, tiptoeing through his words like this. She took a breath, reminding herself that she'd done this before. And at least he was actually talking to her. She took a sip of her tea, grateful for the calming influence even when it had gone cold, then took his shoulder gently. "What is it?"

"Cain and I...we were always far more alike than I wanted to admit." The words were barely one step above inaudible, and she found herself grateful for her sharp hearing. "And now...with the Crusnik..." He stood then, setting the tea aside, his back to her. "You know...what I am, Miss Astha."

"Yes." She rose as well, but she didn't move toward him. He obviously needed the space, and she didn't want to put too much pressure on him.

He seemed to hesitate a moment, then spoke again. "Seth...she also has her powers, but she uses them infrequently. Perhaps once a century, she's truly used that power. And she never...never had a complete fusion."

She waited, but he seemed to have stopped. "What are you trying to say?" She tried to make her tone as gentle as possible.

He winced anyway. "It's different. They're...much stronger now. I can control them, but it's not...it's not like before." He held up a hand, and she saw the nails elongate, sharpen, then his shoulders tensed, and his hand returned to normal. "Like this..."

Astha grimaced. She thought she understood. He had control over his power, but it was harder for him to master. She'd never seen him suffering any difficulty, aside from when he'd been tortured in the Vatican, and it made her wonder what his control had been like before, that he felt so uncertain now. "You seem fine." She hesitated a moment. "Do you...need something? If you need to feed, to control your power..."

"No." Abel cut her off. "I'm all right." His hand dropped to his side. "Seth, she always knew her own powers were risky, because she was young. She has...arrangements."

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to push him too hard, knowing this was a difficult subject for him.

"Yes. There's a donation hospital in the city, with a special account for her. One that takes Methuselah donations. It's not a very well known facility, I don't think even the entire secret council knows." He hesitated a long moment, then spoke softly. "I...it's not that frequently." He paused, then spoke again. "Do you understand? Even if my control is reasonable...there's a part of me that...I..."

Astha understood it perfectly. "You're afraid to lose control." She stepped forward and carefully touched his shoulder. "What you fear...every young Methuselah deals with this." She remembered the first few months after her own Awakening, when she'd ordered the household servants to avoid her. He hadn't pulled away from her, and she moved to stand beside him. "We Methuselah, we cut ourselves off from Terrans. We're taught not to associate with the Terrans of the Outer, because of the danger." She smiled then. "I think the Earl of Memphis and I have both decided it's worth the risk."

She felt him twitch, then he raised his eyes to meet hers. She held the smile. "I'm not afraid of you, Nightroad."

He sighed then, but his shoulders relaxed. "I know. But I still am."

She almost laughed. "Well, you're young. How long has it been, since your power changed?"

Abel blinked. "Four or five years, I suppose."

"Then it's understandable. Especially given your true age. It was unsettling for me, when I Awakened in my twenties." It had been several months before she'd even met her most trusted servants, and well over a year before she'd actually had a face to face meeting with her Terran business associates in their section of Byzantium.

"I suppose. But it...it takes time." Abel's voice dropped to a low whisper. "And I... with everything..."

"I understand." She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You have a lot to take care of." His grief over his brother, his own changing power, his new life, and the peace he was trying to forge. She hesitated a moment, then spoke softly. "There's only one thing I don't understand, Nightroad."

She moved, to stand where she could look him in the eye. "Why are you telling me all of this?" She held his gaze. "As your subordinate, I have no right to know. So, are you telling me this as your tovarish?" She felt her stomach clench into an almost painful knot. She really didn't want to ask the question, but she needed to know the answer.

"Ah...I don't...well, I'm not sure really." Abel flushed and looked away. "I...I will always consider you a very dear friend, and someone very special to me, but I..." He paused, and his voice dropped into a whisper. "I..it's been a while, and with everything...I wasn't sure..." She saw a blush rise on the pale cheeks. "I didn't want...I mean..."

She sighed in exasperation, then seized the front of his shirt and shook him lightly, to startle him out of his thoughts. Abel blinked, then met her eyes. "If you weren't afraid, and I kissed you, what would you do?" She saw his eyes widen, and spoke softly. "Remember, Nightroad, I'm allergic to lying."

She saw his shoulders relax at the joking reminder of their first mission together. He looked away for a few moments, then turned his gaze back to her. "When you told me that Antonio wanted you to become a resident ambassador...I didn't want you to go. And...that night...I was ashamed. That anyone would see me. But somehow...it wasn't...quite as bad, when you were there. Even if I couldn't...can't talk about it." He sighed. "You know, I'm really not saying this very well."

She snorted. "Just answer the question I asked, Nightroad."

"Ah." he shrugged, flushing, then spoke softly. "If there were nothing else...well, I suppose I would have just kissed you back." His weight shifted slightly. "Actually, I did consider it, you know, that night we went for a walk. But...well, I didn't know how you'd react. And I...with everything else..." His voice roughened. "I can't...I'm still..."

"Hush." She shook him again, lightly. "Idiot. You did quite enough that night, with that gesture of yours." But she couldn't help the smile that crept into her voice. Abel started, then looked her in the eyes. She considered a moment, then reached up and carefully put one hand on his face. "We Methuselah have more time for such things than Terrans. And you, my partner, have all the time in the world. I won't wait for something that will never happen, but...if you need more time, I won't rush you either. As long as I know that there's a chance."

He nodded, slowly. "I...yes."

"Then we'll take it slowly. At whatever pace you like." She smiled again, then leaned forward and kissed him. Not a fierce kiss, like the one she'd delivered earlier, but a gentle one, inviting him to respond.

Abel stiffened for a moment, then his hands rose, caught her shoulders, and she felt him lean in slightly. It was a hesitant, uncertain kiss, but warm, and she could feel the passion in it, subtle but there. Her hand still clenched in his shirt could feel the beating of his heart, the way it sped up.

She let him go after a few moments, mindful of her promise not to push him. Abel blinked, and there was an odd, unfocused expression in his eyes. Astha smothered the urge to smirk. He looked much as the Earl of Memphis did, talking to Esther. The fact that he had that expression on his face, for her, created a warm glow that banished the last of the tension in her stomach. "I do believe there's hope for you yet, partner."

Abel blinked, then smiled. A real, warm smile without a hint of shadows or sadness dancing in his eyes. "Yes, well...I'm certainly going to try." He looked up, over her shoulder. "It will be dawn soon. I can ask for you to have a guest room here, if you'd like."

She shook her head. "No. There are things to be taken care of at home. And you need to rest." Besides, it was a little too soon for both of them, she suspected, and neither of them needed the rumors that would be generated if she stayed at the Palace. Not now.

"Ah. Well then, I'll escort you home." Abel smiled. "That is, after all, what I believe a gentleman does with a lady." It sounded so casual that she almost bristled, but then she saw the warmth in his eyes, the peace and wonder that resonated through his posture. He looked completely relaxed, in a way she hadn't seen since she'd sat with him on the dunes outside Carthage, looking up at the stars.

"Of course." She waited while Abel disappeared into his room for a jacket, then the two of them left the Palace.

They were both silent on the journey back to her home, but Astha didn't mind. For one, she felt a little off balance, when she considered everything that had happened, or what was between them now. For another, the quiet happiness that filled her didn't really need words, nor leave room for any. Looking at Abel, walking softly beside her, she could see his blue eyes shining, and suspected he felt the same way.

The first gray light of dawn was mingling with the starlight when they reached her mansion. Astha had deliberately gone through the back gardens, simply to enjoy a few extra moments of the night, and Abel hadn't protested. They stopped near the back door, at the foot of the steps leading up to the terrace. She took a deep breath, then turned. "I'll see you later." She felt herself blushing, wishing she could find something else to say.

"Yes, of course." He sighed. "I have paperwork tomorrow, regarding Miss Vanessa's requests, but..."

"It's fine." Astha smiled, realizing he felt as awkward as she did. "Rest well, my partner." She put a little extra inflection on the tone, to make it clear what she meant.

Another of those warm, unaltered smiles crept across his face, lighting it up. "Yes. I think I will." Then he reached forward, lifted her hand in his, and very gently kissed the back of it.

The smile on his face left no doubt as to his intention this time. But then, before she could even think to respond, he straightened, leaned forward, and brushed his lips lightly along hers. The gesture was so soft it barely registered, but the meaning behind it sang through her blood. "You as well, Astha." Then he stepped back, that warm smile playing on his face and just a hint of mischief in his eyes. He held her eyes for a long moment, then turned and strode into the waning night.

Astha watched him go, feeling the smile on her own lips. Then, when the last flicker of light on his silver hair had vanished, she turned and went inside, feeling better than she had in weeks.

_**Author's Note: **My apologies for keeping everyone waiting for so long. It's been a rough few months. Plus, this was somewhat of a difficult chapter to write, getting these two to finally make a move without being too OOC. I hope I got it right, and you enjoy this._

_Yes, it is a bit angsty on Abel's part, but what can I say. The man has more emotional issues...ah well. They've finally actually got it together!  
_

_Hope you enjoyed the story. I'll try not to wait so long for the next installment.  
_


	29. Chapter 29: Papal Visit

**Chapter ****Twenty-Nine: ****Papal ****Visit**

Astha woke the next evening more relaxed and contented than she'd been in a very long time. The memory of the previous evening brought a smile to her lips. She had no idea where she and Abel were going to go from there, but still, the memory of their shared kiss was contentment enough. She even found herself almost humming as she bathed and got dressed for the evening. Not that she'd actually embarrass herself by really humming, or singing, but she understood why some people did. Another smile creased her lips, wondering what Abel was doing, and if he was feeling the same way. Knowing him, he probably _would_ be humming. Or whistling.

She was tempted, for a moment, to go up to the Palace and see him. But he'd told her he had paperwork to do, and things to manage, and she had her own duties to look after. She set the thought aside, and turned to her own tasks.

The evening went smoothly enough. Her first task was to check on her beloved pets, especially Athena. The tigers were all feeling energetic with the warm weather, and responded to her good mood with purrs and nudges of affection. Even the few animals she was keeping for others, as part of the estates managed breeding program, seemed to catch her uplifted spirits.

From there, she went to speak to her Terran contacts. Vanessa's visit had raised some suggestions for improved efficiency in trade, and some requests and questions about the market. Given the Underground's position as a supplier of technology, she had no doubt the younger woman's suggestions were sound, but she wanted to gauge the response from her own suppliers and buyers within the Empire.

The meeting went well, and Astha returned home felling confident that things would go smoothly, at least for the next few days. With that taken care of, she turned her attention to the paperwork filling her desk. Some of it was trade work, some estate management, and some was the week's current pile of invitations to social engagements. She'd received more of them since becoming Constantine's aide, and they had to be dealt with carefully, depending on what the sender wanted from her. Several of them were made with the intent to try and use her to get in Constantine's good graces. She sent those back with politely worded refusals, and her excuses. But some of them were genuine requests, so she couldn't afford to ignore all of them.

Tending to the notices took the rest of the night, and into the next day. She rested for a while, then spent the evening with official documentation from her various properties. It was only spring, but her managers were already planning for summer and fall harvests. She was no farmer, and really had no interest in it, but they were part of her family estates and she felt obliged to make sure things were running smoothly. She spent the evening going through requests, approving requisitions, taking note of predicted yields and what would be tithed to the Empire, what would be left for her own people, and what would be traded. There were also reports on expected market prices and profits, and things that would affect those projections, negatively and positively.

In addition to all that, she made a point of yearly inspections. She'd been so busy last spring that what inspections she had made had been rather perfunctory. She had to admit, with so many projects on the horizon, and Constantine's fragile hope for contact from the Pope, that this year didn't look like it would be much better. She was seriously considering scheduling them later, during summer or fall, though spring planting really was the best time to check in and see what her people needed. She considered, then made a note to speak to Constantine about planning a suitable time for it.

The next evening, she was summoned to report to the Palace. She'd been expecting it, but still, there was a tiny flutter of nervousness in her stomach. The past two days hadn't dimmed her happiness over that night, but it had been long enough to remember a few of the pitfalls that had to be faced. Tonight, she and Constantine were scheduled to report to the Empress, and she had no idea if Abel had mentioned the change in their relationship, nor how the Empress would take it. Which reminded her that she also had no idea how the Council or the rest of the Court would take it, either. The fact that she was both Viscountess and Duchess, and had been an Imperial envoy long before Constantine's arrival, would work somewhat in her favor with the Court, but it still had the potential to generate ugly gossip. And if the Empress disapproved...she shoved that thought aside hastily. She didn't want to think what might happen if Seth disapproved. In that matter, it was better to wait and follow Abel's lead.

She dressed in one of her nicer suits of spring and summer formal wear, then made her way to the Palace. Baibars greeted her at the private entrance with his usual calm demeanor, and ushered her inside, directing her to one of the informal offices, just outside the Inner Court.

The Empress was waiting inside, sprawled across one of the chairs. She glanced up when Astha entered, then smiled and hopped out of her seat. "Good evening, Astharoshe."

Astha nodded. "Good evening, my lady." She still hadn't gotten comfortable with calling the Empress by her informal name, but she'd almost gotten used to not calling her Majesty.

Seth's smile widened. She turned away, rocking on her toes the way she did when she was in a good mood, or feeling excited. "Abel will be here in a few minutes. He went down to the kitchens to get some tea and snacks for us."

Astha nodded. "Of course." She felt a twinge of nervousness, remembering the last tea she'd shared with Abel, only a few days ago. She swallowed, feeling suddenly too warm, and hoping her face wasn't turning red.

Silence fell between them for a moment, then Seth spoke again, her voice softer. "So then, have you and Abel resolved matters between you?"

Astha blinked. "I beg your pardon?" She'd been wondering if Abel had told his sister of what had passed between them, but the question still caught her off guard. "What do you mean?"

Seth faced her, the laughter replaced by a thoughtful expression. "My brother has been very troubled lately, and I noticed that things between you seemed to have become rather strained." She looked away, stretching her arms back as she shifted her weight. "Honestly, I would have asked you about it much sooner, but Abel said he would handle it. I was becoming somewhat concerned, but the past few days, he's become much more like his old self." The smile reappeared on her face.

Astha relaxed. "Yes. I'm sorry to trouble you. It was...a misunderstanding, on my part."

"Well then." Seth's smile widened. "I suppose those are bound to happen sometimes, especially with brother Abel. As long as it's been taken care of." She looked as if she might say something further, but the door clicked open, interrupting her.

Abel stepped through, arms laden with a tea tray, three cups, a steaming teapot, and a tray of sandwiches. He nudged the door closed, then his eyes met Astha's. A warm smile spread across his face, lighting up his expression and sparkling in his eyes. He set the tray down and stepped forward. "Miss Astha." Before she could respond, he took her hand, bowed, and pressed a light kiss to the back of it. "Good evening."

Astha flushed in mingled appreciation and embarrassment. "Good evening Nightroad." She was trying to think of something else to say, when a chuckle from beside the desk startled her.

Seth was watching the both of them with laughter dancing in her green eyes. As Abel turned, she met his gaze and smiled. "Well, it looks as if the two of you have done more than resolve matters."

Astha swallowed, feeling the tips of her ears burning. Beside her, Abel flushed pink, a nervous smile on his face. "Yes well...I suppose..."

"It's all right." Seth moved forward to stand in front of her brother and look into his face. After a moment, she reached up to lay a hand on his cheek. "You're finally going to trust your heart and reach out again, Abel?"

Blue eyes met green, and Abel's smile gentled to one of affection. "Well, I'm certainly going to try. I'm still not entirely certain how this is going to go, but...well...I..."

Seth shook her head. "You don't have to explain. I'm just very happy for you, my dear brother."

Abel nodded and took her hand gently in one of his own. "Thank you." The smile turned a bit sheepish, and he blushed again. "I uh...well, I would have told you sooner, but...Miss Astha and I..." His blush deepened.

Seth laughed again. "I said it's all right. After all, I know you quite well, Abel. You'll take your own time, and anyway, you've always been the shy type." She smirked. "Don't worry. I won't say anything until you're ready. I shan't even tease you. Not too much anyway."

Astha felt her shoulders relax as she realized the Empress wasn't rejecting her. She hadn't realized how worried she was, not even when approaching the Palace. She took a step forward. "Majesty..."

Seth turned, and pointed an admonishing finger at her. "I've told you before. It's Seth." A smile quirked one corner of her mouth. "Particularly if you and Abel are getting close."

Astha blushed again. "Of course. My apologies." She swallowed. "Thank you...Seth." She felt awkward, trying to use the Empress's informal name. "I..."

Seth smiled and leaned against the desk. "Really, I think I ought to be thanking you, you know. I wasn't certain my brother was ever going to open up to anyone. Still..." She pushed herself forward into a little skip, to land on her toes in front of Astha. She looked up and met Astha's gaze, mischief and happiness sparkling in the emerald green eyes. "I'm rather glad it's you, Duchess of Kiev. I've thought for quite some time that you'd be good for him." She tapped a finger to her nose, the smile becoming one of almost pure mischief. "I look forward to seeing how things turn out between the two of you, and how you handle my wayward brother."

Astha felt herself blushing so hard she thought she might set something on fire, and Abel was a shade to rival the Albion flag. But he was still wearing a smile, though somewhat abashed. "Really, you did say you weren't going to tease us."

Seth laughed. "That is true. In that case, why don't you bring the tea over Abel, and we'll get started on business."

Abel nodded and retrieved the tea from the table, while Seth and Astha settled into their chairs. Astha watched as he passed out cups and set out the plate of snacks, feeling her blush slowly recede, along with her tension. She was glad to note Abel was recovering as well. He was almost a normal color as he settled into his seat. "You mentioned this afternoon that you'd received some interesting notices. From the trader captain who came in earlier, correct?"

Seht nodded. "Yes. He was passing through Carthage, and picked up the letters there for the Empire." She gestured to a stack on the corner of the desk. "Most of them are fairly routine. Information on trade, updates on our alliance efforts, and reports from places where I've sent envoys, to watch for possible unease."

Abel nodded. "We should probably go over those. However, I thought you said you had something rather more pressing."

Seth nodded. "This also came in. It's addressed to you, my dear brother. Or, more specifically, Lord Ambassador August Constantine, of the Methuselah Empire." She handed Abel a heavy envelope.

Abel set aside his tea and took it, turning it over to examine the seal. Astha heard the air leave his lungs in a rush. "Well, this looks promising."

Astha set her tea down and moved over for a better look. The seal on the envelope was done in red wax. It was intricate, but the main feature that leaped out at her was that of the cross, set firmly in the center. She felt her shoulders tighten again in mingled apprehension and anticipation. "The Vatican?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking." Abel was still regarding the envelope thoughtfully, but there was a smile playing across his features. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, _this_ particular seal is the personal seal of His Holiness."

Seth sat up straighter. "Is it really?" She leaned across the desk. "Well, that _is_ interesting."

Abel nodded, then carefully broke the seal and extracted the letter within. He read it through, and Astha saw the joy that lit up his features. He was smiling broadly when he looked up. "It appears we may need to prepare to have visitors for part of the summer, if suitable arrangements can be made."

Astha blinked, remembering the events of their leaving the Vatican, almost six months prior. "You mean, His Holiness is accepting the invitation you made?" The thought was a bit of a shock. Much as she knew Abel had hoped for it, she somehow couldn't believe it was possible. "The Pope is coming here?"

"Well, it isn't certain yet. After all, there are a few details to be taken care of. But essentially, he's expressing an interest in paying an informal visit. It's more a personal call than a State Visit, I believe, but considering the individual..." He trailed off. "In any event, he's requested I call his office in the Vatican to discuss the details."

"You'll have to do that tomorrow morning, then." Seth settled back. "So...what do you think we can expect, Abel?"

Abel considered. "The Pope goes nowhere without an escort. While I don't think they'll try to bring a full escort...I've never heard of him traveling with less than three guards, even for an informal visit, and I'm fairly certain Di Medici will insist on more."

Seth considered. "My own informal retinue consists of six to seven members, when I make a public appearance."

Abel nodded. "It's a good number, although, I'd suggest...oh, ten or so ought to do. More than that and it'll be hard to keep track of them all."

Seth nodded. "That is true, but why ten instead of six, Abel?"

Abel smiled, his finger tapping the desk lightly. "Well, everyone knows that Methuselah generally have physical advantage over Terrans. The larger number of bodyguards will make the Papal Council more at ease with the situation. And on the other hand...Alessandro is likely to choose people who have already demonstrated some...affinity, shall we say, with Methuselah. Especially since this is supposed to be a quiet, friendly, informal visit. In all likelihood, his retinue will contain Caterina, The Professor, Brother Petros, and possibly even Leon de Garcias, if he's not out on assignment elsewhere."

Seth frowned. "I'm not sure what you're hinting at, Abel."

Abel frowned thoughtfully, as if he were searching for words. "A visit like this presents an enormous chance for Caterina to regain some of her favor and standing in the Court. Cardinal di Medici will most likely view it as an attempt, at least on our part, to manipulate the Pope into restoring her to favor. If we expand the retinue, we leave room for there to be a more even balance of power, by letting him place his own men."

Seth made a face. "You do realize he's likely to send either assassins or spies, don't you, my dear brother?"

"Well, yes." Abel shrugged. "I'm fairly confident we can handle a few Vatican assassins, if we must. Though...if Brother Petros comes, he may be able to choose Inquisitors who aren't violently opposed to Methuselah. At the very least, he or Caterina can warn us who to watch out for. And as for spies..." Abel smiled. "Well, actually, I'm rather hoping he does send them. It's a bit of a risk, but I believe it's worth it."

Seth sighed. "I'm sure you're right, but Abel..." She covered his hand with her own and looked up into his eyes. "I know you've been looking forward to this, and it is a great opportunity, but...be careful, okay? Even with how strong you are, I don't want you to risk your life and get stabbed in the back by some Vatican fanatic. Nor do I want you to get trapped in some silly quarrel between their people and ours. All right?"

Abel smiled reassuringly, and laid his other hand over hers. "Well, I'm confident it will all turn out all right. However, I will promise to be careful. Fortunately..." His gaze slipped to Astha, and the smile widened. "I have an excellent partner to watch my back."

Seth smiled, relaxing. "You do at that." Her own gaze met Astha's and she winked. "I'll be counting on you to keep an eye on him, and don't let him get into too much trouble, all right?"

Astha nodded, trying to maintain her dignity, though she had an urge to laugh. "I will. I promise. Even if I have to set my tiger on him."

Abel flushed. "Now really! How is setting a tiger on me going to help? You're supposed to be keeping me out of trouble, not turning me into a chew toy." His indignant expression shattered Astha's self control, and she couldn't help laughing. Neither could the Empress. After a moment, Abel smiled and joined in.

Finally, they all calmed. Abel poured out fresh tea and passed around the sandwiches. Once they were all settled he looked back at the letter. "Is there anything else we need to discuss, in regards to Alessandro's visit?"

Seth shook her head. "Not until you've spoken to them. Since it isn't a State Visit, we needn't take it to the Council. Although..." She pursed her lips and rocked in her seat, stretching her back absently. "We probably won't be able to get everything arranged for the Summer Solstice Gathering. Perhaps I ought to plan a special event?"

Abel shook his head. "I wouldn't. For one, that's not usually how the Vatican arranges matters, except for occasional festivals on religious holidays." He caught Astha's eye and smiled. She returned it, remembering the Mardi-Gras festival where they'd first met each other. "In addition, Alessandro isn't all that fond of crowds, or a great deal of noise. It's probably best if we keep this first visit quiet, and fairly simple. If we get to a more formal visit, then we can think about having a bigger event."

Seth nodded. "Do you have any other suggestions?"

Abel pursed his lips, thinking. "As a matter of fact...it wouldn't hurt for me to invite him to a few informal dinners with say, Mirka, Baibars, Ion and so forth. And I know he'd like to meet you, as the Empress. But...if it isn't too much trouble, I'd also rather like to introduce him to my sister." His eyes were sparkling. "I didn't exactly offer my full rank while I was there. I'd like for you to make your own judgment. There will be plenty of time to reveal the truth, if you feel like doing so."

Seth nodded. "That's actually a rather good idea. And I'm fairly certain it can be arranged." She was grinning. "After all, it's not very often I get a legitimate reason for taking on my alternate persona." Her grin widened, and she bounced to her feet, stretching. "It sounds like this has the potential to be a great deal of fun."

Abel was smiling as well. "Yes, it does." He considered a moment. "I'll call them tomorrow after the morning services are over. That's probably the best time."

Seth nodded. "All right then. I'll leave it to you, brother mine. You and Astharoshe can coordinate things. Just keep me informed, all right?"

Abel nodded. "Of course."

Seth stretched again. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I've got a few things to take care of. And I'm sure the Duchess of Kiev has her own business." She strolled to the door, then turned with a glint in her eye. "Just remember Abel, I want _all _the details." She smirked at him.

Abel blushed. "Oh, I doubt I'll give you all the details. Just the important ones."

Seth's smirk widened. "It looks like you're catching on, brother mine." She gave Astha mock salute. "I'll see you later. I expect you to have dinner with us tomorrow, okay?"

Astha nodded. "Of course." She wasn't sure how she should respond. Seth gave her another wave, and vanished out the door.

Abel smiled. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He chuckled. "I was rather expecting a a great deal more teasing." He met her gaze. "Well, since you're already here...how about some dinner? I know we just had tea and snacks, but I could use something a little more substantial."

Astha couldn't help but return the smile. "That sounds fine." She glanced at the closed door. "The Empress...do you think she'll inform the Court? About us?"

"No. Seth understands privacy. Besides, she said so, didn't she? She's aware I don't particularly feel like broadcasting my relationship at the moment. She'll let it be. Unless..." He looked at her, his expression suddenly troubled. "If you wanted to tell them..."

"Hardly." Astha snorted. "It would be Imperial gossip for weeks, and right before His Holiness visits, as well."

"There is that." Abel sighed. "Honestly, I hadn't even thought of that." He flushed slightly, looking sheepish. "It's just...it's been a while, and I'd really, really, rather not draw too much attention to things." His smile faded. "It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, just..."

"You're a very private individual." Astha smiled, then moved forward to take his hand and put a finger on his cheek. "I am as well. Trust me, if you don't want to tell anyone besides your sister, that's fine." She met his eyes. "I told you, we'll take it at whatever pace you like, my partner."

"Ah. So you did." Abel relaxed. "Well then...as I said, perhaps we could talk, over dinner?" He gestured vaguely out the Palace window. "The Palace chefs do make excellent food, but there's also some very good food in the city, you know."

"I do know." She'd eaten away from home a time or two, while on business. "Lead the way." Abel grinned, then held the door open for her. They stopped at his quarters for him to retrieve a jacket, and then he led her out to the streets.

The place he took her to was one she'd never been to. It was small, but warm and oddly comfortable. The food and the wine were both excellent. Abel ordered his own, and recommended something for her, which turned out to be delicious. They made small talk over the food and the wine, discussing weather and whatever happened to cross their minds. Music, food preferences, wine preferences. Abel's taste in food was as widespread as she expected, the legacy of a man who'd spent over a decade as a traveling priest, and a few years as a lonely wanderer. His taste in wines was far more knowledgeable than she'd expected. He favored the sweeter reds and dessert wines, unsurprisingly, but he had a decent knowledge of whites and others, as well as other forms of alcohol. Astha had very little experience with beer or ale, and they spent ten minutes or more discussing varieties, until Abel promised to show her what he meant.

Their tastes in music were highly different, but more as a result of exposure than anything else. Abel had little experience with Imperial musical forms and styles. He loved Terran music, particularly church music, though he was fond of other kinds as well. Astha's experience was primarily with music in the empire, though she'd been exposed to several styles during her mission in Venice, and had since explored the topic when she had time. They compared styles, and artists, then got into instruments. Abel had no favorite, but he knew several. Astha preferred stringed instruments, though she couldn't play very well. She was surprised to find that he couldn't whistle, though she could.

Talk drifted into other subjects, and Astha found herself relaxing and enjoying herself. She'd been worried when they walked in, that her clothes would mark her as a noble and that Abel, or his other persona as Constantine, would be recognized. But if the servers knew who they were, they were surprisingly calm about it. Food was brought, wine offered and ordered, and no questions asked. It was a refreshing experience, though she could remember when she would have been offended to be treated so casually.

Finally, the meal ended. Abel paid the tab, over her protests, then led her out to the streets and back toward the estates. By the time they returned to the Kiev estate, Astha felt relaxed, happy, and far too content to say anything. Abel smiled. "Well, did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. That was nice. However..." She gave him a slow, lazy smile. "I'm paying the bill next time, Nightroad."

"If you like." Abel's smile widened. Then he bent forward slightly, and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Have a pleasant evening. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Astha."

Astha nodded, warmed by his smile. "Tomorrow, my partner." Abel gave her one last bow, then turned and strolled toward the Palace. Astha watched him go for a moment, then went inside to work on her tasks for the remainder of the evening. Still, she couldn't stop the smile playing along her mouth as she worked.

Abel met her at the door to the Palace the next evening, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He was relatively relaxed, but there was an air of energy and anticipation around him. Astha grinned. "You spoke to His Holiness."

"Yes, actually, I did. It was quite a nice conversation actually." Abel's smile was bright, and wholly genuine. "We spoke for, oh, an hour I suppose."

Astha fell in step beside him as he led her inside. "And? Will he be visiting?"

Abel's smile broadened, pure delight shining in the blue eyes. "Yes. I think so." He gestured. "Seth's meeting us in my office, to discuss the terms of the visit. I'm supposed to call him back, in a few hours."

Astha smiled. "You sound like an excited child, Nightroad."

Abel's grin took on a faintly embarrassed edge. "Well, I suppose." He rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "But really, this is an excellent opportunity. And Alessandro _is_ a good friend. As is Lady Caterina."

"I know." Astha sighed. She hated to break his mood, but there were other things to consider. "What of the Cardinal? Cardinal di Medici?"

Abel sighed and his smile faded a little. "Yes, well, there are the predicted difficulties. But I did manage to speak to Brother Petros, very briefly, under the excuse of coordinating with the Pope's guards, and suggest that planting a few men more loyal to the Cardinal than the Pope among the retinue might not be such a bad idea. He wasn't particularly pleased, but I think he understands."

Astha snorted. "I'm sure he does. I only hope that you know what you're doing, my tovarish. I'd hate to have to patch you up from a knife in your back."

Abel made a distracted gesture. "I know. Seth said much the same thing. But, you know, I really don't think it's going to be that bad. After all, I'm sure Petros and the others will be on guard, and I'm sure we can avoid the worst of it."

Astha snorted again. "If you say so, Nightroad."

"Trust me Astha..." Abel smiled as he shoved the door to his office open. "It'll be fine."

"You always say that, Abel." Seth made a soft noise of amusement from where she was leaning against his desk. "But from your expression, I guess your call this morning went well." She grinned at her brother.

"It did. His Holiness has requested an informal visit of one week, next month." Abel removed several pieces of paper from his jacket. "These are the terms the Vatican presented us."

Seth glanced around his elbow, then perched on the edge of the desk. "Any problems?"

"I don't think so." Abel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. "They've agreed to our twelve-guard limit. However, since this isn't an official visit, Alessandro and his escort will be traveling incognito. Most of them will be dressed as nobility."

Seth pursed her lips thoughtfully. "That makes sense. And really, it makes it easier on us as well." She considered the papers. "Aside from Lady Caterina, do you think there will be any of them who are genuinely nobles?"

Abel's mouth pursed in an expression startlingly similar to his sister's. "Hmm. Well, I'd have to see the list to be sure. Petros said he'd inform me as soon as it was decided. However, of the people we're hoping to come..." He tapped a finger thoughtfully. "Alessandro, of course. He _is_ actually born to a noble title, just like his siblings. Petros I know is a second son of a minor noble. The Orsini family, as I recall. I suspect Sister Paula is as well, given her extensive education." He ticked the names idly off his fingers. "William, Professor Wordsworth I mean, isn't born nobility, but he was raised and educated as a gentleman, and moved in the higher circles in Albion and Rome. Tres, of course, isn't anything at all, status wise, but Caterina will make sure he behaves appropriately, if he's sent. As for Leon..." A small smile flitted across his face. "I'm honestly not sure one way or the other. He's a rogue, and a felon, and a soldier, but I have no idea what beyond that. Garcias is a _very_ popular name, but he has a longer surname, so he may have been a son of minor nobility as well." he sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't even speculate on who else will accompany them, so I can't say for sure."

Seth shrugged. "It's all right. I was just concerned. After all, we don't want to start a fight over mere unfamiliarity with custom. But if at least some of them are nobles, it might smooth the way for all of them in Court." She rocked back on the desk corner, then slid smoothly into her chair. "What else did they send us, Abel?"

"Let's see...well, Petros wants a detailed report on security. He's quite serious about it." Abel glanced at his sister.

Seth smiled. "That's really quite reasonable, especially given what happened last time. Very well, I'll have Baibars contact him." A quick bright smile with a hint of mischief appeared on Seth's face. "After all, if you're going to spend a lot of time with that lad, then they'd best start getting used to each other. Right, Abel?"

"I suppose." Abel suppressed a laugh, flushing slightly. "Honestly, At least _try _to show some respect." He shook a finger at his sister in gentle admonishment. "Alessandro may not have as much experience ruling as you do, but he is every bit as powerful." His smile held the same hint of mock-scolding. "I expect you to at least attempt to behave."

Seth smirked and made a soft sound of amusement, not quite a laugh. "Well, I will try, Abel." She glanced at the papers before her. "Anything else?"

"Just one stipulation, as a matter of fact." Abel glanced at the sheets. "They've requested we supply the pope and his escort with both formal and informal Imperial garb during their stay. Their argument is that they can't afford to alert people as to their destination by making the requests themselves."

Seth frowned. "Well, I suppose it's reasonable, but it's going to be rather tricky. Even I can't requisition that kind of outfitting without question. And we'll have to get their measurements."

Astha cleared her throat. "If you need clothing, I can help you with that part of the plans. My family works with the clothing business."

Abel blinked. "I thought you worked more in cloth and dyes..."

Astha snorted. "We do. However, we work closely with several families of tailors. After all, it's the best way to show off the quality of our supplies. If you can give me the specifications, I'll bring the work to our partners as a special request from the Asran family."

Abel blinked again. "Well, that does make sense. Still...won't it cause you rather a lot of trouble?"

It was Astha's turn to smirk. "Everyone in the Empire knows of my association with the Outer World, and that I've been assisting you with trade Outer countries. No one will question me if I say I need clothing made for special guests, or samples for trade."

Abel's face lit up with comprehension and appreciation. "That's absolutely brilliant, Miss Astha."

Astha snorted again, fighting not to blush at his praise. "It's simply good politics and business. And a little bit of sense."

Seth grinned. "That is true. I've had Mirka take similar orders for me sometimes. Especially when I want to replace my town clothing." She hopped off her chair and stretched, a long smooth motion from fingers to toes. "So then, that's taken care of." She relaxed, rocking back on her heels. "Really, it would be a bit easier if we could do this a little at a time." She gave her brother a rueful look. "I don't suppose you happen to know anyone's measurements, Abel."

Abel grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do." He glanced at the list of names. "Petros and Leon are both about Baibars height and size. I think Baibars might be a little broader across the shoulders, but Petros will insist on wearing armor, and Leon isn't all that fussy when it comes to clothing."

Astha grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote it down. She could get the Duke of Khartoum's measurements easily enough. "Can you tell me anything else? Preferences? Colors?"

"Yes. Military cut for both, but not too severe. Something like the Yenceri might wear. Petros prefers more formal clothing. Leon prefers very casual, though you ought to include at least one formal outfit. And neither of them like ornamentation, so not too much decoration."

Astha nodded. Abel slid his hand down the list. "Lady Caterina is about Mirka's size I believe, though she is slightly taller. About...three inches I think?" He gestured, measuring with his hand. "She comes to my shoulder, actually, about here. She'd probably like Mirka's style as well, though she favors darker colors. More red, less lavender. Perhaps a little bit of gold."

Astha took note of that, remembering what she'd seen of Caterina's clothing style during their brief visits. Mostly clerical whites and reds. She made a note for blues and golds as well. Caterina wasn't suited to black, but browns wouldn't do so badly and certain shades of gray would complement her eyes.

Abel continued tracing names. "I think I can send a discreet message to William and get measurements for him and Tres. As for His Holiness..." Abel frowned. "He's about the same height as the Earl of Memphis, perhaps an inch or so taller, yes?" Astha did a quick mental image check and nodded. "Then we could use those measurements. And I know he prefers earth tones when he travels in disguise. Browns and russets, charcoal grey and so forth."

Astha made a note, frowning as she did. Those were more servant colors, though black was the most common for servants. Still, the colors were better for the fair-haired youth. Done in the right fabric and cut, it would look fine. She hesitated, then added blues to the list. A nice medium or deep blue would accent his coloring quite well in formal garb. She considered her list. "Anyone else?"

Abel pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, I can't be sure. But I seem to recall that Sister Paula was your height, yes?"

Astha nodded. She remembered looking the woman in the eye. She calculated. They were about the same height, and relatively similar in build, though she thought Paula might be leaner in the waist and chest, and a bit broader in the shoulders. She made a quick note, grinning to herself. She knew what to suggest for her. Close-fitting, but not tight, possibly sleeveless, loose enough for good range of motion. Plain coloring, not much ornamentation. Very utilitarian, likely a more modest cut of what she wore as her battle garb when on a mission. "I think I can handle her."

Seth smiled. "That's excellent. It will certainly help, Astharoshe." She grinned at her brother. "Tell His Holiness we agree to their requests, Abel, and that we are very much looking forward to this meeting."

"Of course. Do we have a suggested date yet?"

Seth frowned. "Well, The Summer Solstice Gathering is a few weeks away, but you did say that they weren't likely to be interested in that, didn't you, Abel? Besides...it's going to take time, to prepare for everything. After all, they have to decide about the security, and we need to make our own preparations. And we'll have to allow for traveling time. It would be rude, after all, to stick them in a cramped courier ship."

Abel nodded. "In regards to that...I was thinking perhaps you might issue authorization for Sister Kate to fly them? She's an excellent pilot, and _very_ discreet. She does carry weapons, which will reassure the Papal Council, but she's also extremely loyal to Caterina, and we're old friends. She won't act unnecessarily."

Seth nodded. "That's a very good idea. Perhaps..." she considered. "Tell the pope he has a formal invitation for a week's visit, the week following the Solstice Gathering."

Abel tapped his fingers together. "That's about six weeks from now. That should give us enough time. With Kate's flying speed, even at a leisurely pace, it shouldn't take them more than, oh, ten to twelve days to get here, I shouldn't think." He nodded. "It sounds like a good idea to me." He glanced up at the clock. "Well, if we've got that all sorted out, I think I've got just enough time for dinner, before I have to call back."

Seth laughed. "Only you would get hungry in the middle of planning one of the most important visits in history, Abel."

Abel shrugged. "Yes, well, I can't really help it, now can I?" He lifted his head from his notes, and Astha found herself caught by the bright blue eyes. "You will stay for dinner, won't you Astha?"

She smiled. "Of course."

They spent dinner discussing various clothing styles and colors that could be made up for the Vatican party. Despite his usually haphazard manner of dressing, Abel did have a good eye. So did Seth. Astha found herself enjoying the conversation, and the company. With just the three of them, both of the Nightroads were more relaxed than normal.

Abel wasn't nearly as aware of fashions as either of the two women, and contributed more on color or personal preferences. Still, he seemed to be enjoying the discussion. Astha watched him as they talked, watching his expression, relaxed and open and smiling. There was no hint of the pain that so frequently shadowed his gaze, only interest and excitement. She felt happy to be able to see him like that, and pleased that she was a part of it.

They finished dinner quickly. Just before eleven, Abel rose. "I do hate to be rude, but I need to be getting back." He gathered his notes together. "Same time tomorrow?"

Seth grinned. "I expect to hear from you as soon as you get off the communications line, Abel. But this is going to take a lot of work." She stretched, then turned in Astha's direction. "I trust you'll be able to return tomorrow, Astharoshe?"

Astha nodded. "Of course."

"Well then." Abel smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." He held her gaze for a moment, then leaned forward, took one hand, and kissed it lightly. "Miss Astha." He bowed his head briefly, in the manner of a lord bidding his lady farewell, then smiled and ducked out of the room.

Astha took a deep breath, trying not to blush. She was hardly an inexperienced maiden, but still...

Seth chuckled. "That Abel. He takes absolutely forever to get anything done, but once he starts something...well." She smiled at Astha. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Duchess."

"Yes, my lady." Astha rose, bowed, and left the room, still smiling.

The next two weeks passed in a blur of activity. Astha was an almost nightly guest at the Palace, helping plan for the pope's visit. Two nights after their conversation, she, Abel and Baibars held a several-hour long conference with Brother Petros, regarding security measures in the Palace. They discussed Palace layout, which rooms were where, what guards would be stationed in which positions, rotations for guards, and a whole host of other details, including back passages and a few emergency corridors that Astha hadn't even known existed.

In deference to the pope's status, and the nature of the visit, it was agreed that he would have a suite of rooms right next to Constantine's. Caterina, as his relative and the next-highest ranking individual, would be down the hall a short way. The rest of the guards would take rooms outside the inner sanctum, near the quarters of the on-duty Yenceri and nobles. Petros argued the point, until finally it was agreed that he and Baibars would share quarters within the inner court, close enough to be within shouting distance. Neither man was particularly happy with the idea, but, as Abel pointed out, it was as equal as they could make it, and the Roman guard's quarters would be closer than the Yenceri.

After those details had been arranged, Petros provided them with an entourage list. He and Abel and Astha went over each name on the list. Astha was surprised to note how many names she recognized. The Professor was indeed on the list, with Caterina, Tres Iquis and Leon de Garcias. Also Petros and Paula. She also spotted the name Brother Markus, and wondered if it was the same one who had been so polite to them, during their visit. She didn't recognize the rest other five names, but she made careful note of them. Especially the three that Petros said came from Cardinal di Medici's office.

After that came the discussion of an itinerary. Despite the informal nature of the visit, the Vatican insisted on having a plan, and Astha couldn't fault them. No matter how incognito he was supposed to be traveling, he was still the pope. Certainly, Constantine was unsurprised by the demand. In fact, he'd already begun working on plans. He simply unearthed the itinerary they'd made for Antonio, then started by crossing off all the political visits, or the highly public events. He also discarded all the formal visitations to other houses. Astha was grateful for that. She didn't think she could stand any more nights of waiting in elegant entrance halls or front parlors. After he'd pared out those events, the majority of them actually, Constantine presented his suggestions to the Pope and the council.

The actual itinerary took another two nights to set. Cardinal di Medici was vehemently opposed to the visit, and since he couldn't stop it, he produced objections to every suggestion and idea that anyone put forth, even louder when it was Constantine's. After the first few hours, Astha was more than ready to curse the man, give him a tongue-lashing, or throw things. Constantine, on the other hand, was perfectly calm.

On the matter of transportation he suggested Kate's support. The Iron Maiden was too distinctive a ship to fly into Imperial airspace, but Caterina and the Professor both agreed it would be possible to add a subordinate ship into the programming, a smaller one with no identifying markings, or even under Albion colors. Kate was amenable to the suggestion as well, and Alessandro was quite willing. The Sister and the boy pope had bonded quite well in the years since she'd come into his service rather than Caterina's, and her skills made her both a qualified pilot and, if needed, a qualified guard.

Constantine met each of di Medici's arguments with equally good-natured concessions and responses. When confronted about expenses of the trip, he agreed up front that the Imperial Court and, if need be, his own account, would cover all the pope's expenses, including reimbursement for fuel and stocking of Kate's ship for the twenty day round trip. Confrontations over the danger were met with reminders that the pope would travel with his own guard and that, furthermore, the palace Yenceri would be on watch over him, as well as the rest of the party, including undercover agents when they ventured into the city. When the Cardinal protested the uncertainty of escorting the young man into the city, Constantine met it with promises that they would restrict their wanderings only to places he and his people had been multiple times before. At no point would the pope be on private land, save for the Imperial Star Palace itself. The only locations he suggested visiting were those he and his sister were familiar with.

Astha had to struggle to suppress laughter at the last. She knew well that Abel had roamed most of Byzantium, up to and including the back alleys of the lower city, at one point or another. And considering the Empress held alternate personas as a tea seller, impromptu guide, and emergency medic, they could take the pope anywhere within the Dome, and probably at least a 50 mile radius beyond it, and still not be lying. Even the Isle of Beloved Children, though it housed individual family mausoleums, was a public area. The only possible exception was a tentative visit to her own estates, which Abel had suggested as a way of showing Alessandro how similar noble life was in the Empire to noble life in the outer. And even that...well, her gardens were extensive, and open to many people, particularly her servants, during the farming and breeding season.

Finally, the itinerary was agreed on and set, including the 'unscheduled time' for spontaneous activities. Final preparations were made and set for Alessandro to arrive a week after the Summer Solstice Gathering.

Astha heaved a sigh of relief as Constantine closed the connection on their final planning session. The whole thing had been a trial, and she still had to oversee the making and purchase of the clothing for the entourage. Mirka and Ion were helping, and she was confident in her business partner's abilities, but it was still irritating.

Constantine chuckled at her reaction. "Getting a little tired of planning, were you?"

Astha snorted softly. "I'm surprised you weren't. Honestly, we didn't have half as much trouble planning our visit to Albion, and that was a formal treaty signing."

Abel laughed again. "Yes, well _we_ were only Ambassadors. It's a bit different. After all, no matter how young or shy he is, Alessandro is still the Pope, one of the foremost Terran leaders alive. I suspect it's rather as much trouble as we'd have taking the Empress to the Vatican."

Astha shuddered at the thought. The Imperial Council's opposition alone would be a nightmare, never mind the planning and logistics. "I see your point."

"I thought you might." Abel's gaze went distant and contemplative, then rueful. "Of course with Seth, she'd probably just go undercover as a minor noble, or a Terran. And she might not actually tell anyone, including me, if I know her."

Astha grimaced. Given her fondness for sneaking out of the Palace as a tea seller, that was all too likely. She winced, thinking of the uproar that would be raised if the Empress decided for some reason to abscond on a trip into the Outer. "You'd better pray that never happens, my tovarish."

Abel shook his head with a small smile. "Yes, well, it isn't really all that likely. If she hasn't yet, with everything that happened..." His voice trailed away.

Astha blinked, remembering his absence, his reappearance in the Vatican, and his death. He was right. Any one of those would have been more than enough to send her across the border. Still...the Empress was anything but predictable sometimes. "I hope you're right." She shook her head to clear the thoughts, then changed the subject. "So then, what should we do now, Nightroad?"

"Hmmm. There's three weeks until Alessandro's arrival. And since we're not doing a great deal of formal preparation for it.." Abel shrugged. "Rest, I suppose." he smiled. "There are some details that need to be seen to, and in the meantime, there's the Summer Solstice Gathering, of course." He shrugged again. "I suppose you have plenty of things you need to tend to, Miss Astha."

She growled softly, playfully. "Of course I do."

She did, really. There were trade details and requests to finalize. Also, summer fashions were being produced among Terrans and Methuselah, which meant that the trade in fabric and dyes was increasing. Among other things, she'd been right about the popularity of some of the Albion dyes and craftmanship. There were also the next stages of the cats breeding program, and she still had to make the inspection of her farm holdings. She also had the order to fulfill for the visiting delegation, regarding clothing. Caterina had sent the measurements she didn't have last week, including more precise measures for Alessandro, and she wanted to make sure that stayed a top priority with her business partners. Not that she was concerned overmuch about it. They'd never disappointed her before, but she knew it was unwise to leave it too much to chance.

The realization of how much she _did_ have to do slowed her footsteps. "Actually..."

Abel stopped. "Yes?"

"I just realized..." Astha felt herself flushing slightly, and bowed her head to hide it. "I was wondering, perhaps, if you could grant me a few days leave from my duties, my lord. I've some family duties on my estate that I need to attend to. If I could have perhaps a week's leave from my post as your assistant..."

Abel's soft laugh cut her off. "Oh come now. There's really no need to be so formal, Astha." One hand touched her shoulder gently, nudging her out of her bow. "Honestly. Of course you can have some time for your family duties." The slightly sheepish tone to his voice made her look at him, to find a matching smile on his face. "You know, I don't really have any duties besides my responsibilities as Ambassador, but I _do _understand that you have other things you need to take care of." His smile turned warmer, and just a shade wistful. "I will miss having you here, I suppose, but...feel free to take all the time you need."

"I should be able to take care of things within a week." She was already planning to write out the visitation notices to her estate managers when she got home. If she wrote them for three days out, there'd be plenty of time for them to be delivered before her arrival. With two to three days to make her inspections, a week seemed adequate. Everything else, she could fit around her time as an envoy.

"Yes, but you should rest as well." Abel shook his head softly. "Really. I do monopolize your time, Miss Astha, so..."

"You ask of me nothing I'm unwilling to give." She cut him off before he could start feeling guilty. "Remember that, Nightroad. If it were truly against my will..." She leveled a predatory smile at him. "I'd let you know."

He laughed again at that. "Yes, I suppose you would. Still..." He glanced at the sky through the open window. "We've three weeks, so don't push it too hard, all right? Take care of things, and get some rest. You can always send me a message when you've managed everything. Or...I don't mind if you visit."

Astha nodded. "I'll inform you when I'm home." She glanced at the sky as well. It was a clear night, the stars above shining brightly, but it reminded her of something. "Will you be all right, while I'm gone?"

"Oh, I think so." Abel sighed. "I...well, I can't say I won't miss you, but I should be able to manage." He turned to face her, then smiled gently. "I'll try to talk to Seth, if I have trouble. And if I must...I'll call on you. I promise, all right?"

"All right." She looked at the time. There was still enough time for her to write her letters and pass them to a courier, if she hurried. "I'll be on inspection for a few days but...send a message to my house if you need to. My servants will be able to tell you if I'm home." She looked at him a moment longer, then reached up to brush his hair away from his face. "That includes if you just want to talk, Nightroad."

Abel caught her hand in his own. "Oh, I think I can manage that." His thumb caressed the back of her hand gently. "Good luck with your work, Miss Astha."

"Ummm. Keep an eye on the Empress. And take care of yourself, my partner." She gave him a soft, lazy smile.

Abel returned it in kind. "Yes, you as well." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Good night, Astha." Then he let her go.

"Good night, Abel." She smiled once more, then turned away. After all, the sooner she started, the sooner she'd get everything finished so she could return.

_**Author's Note: **A little romance, some political planning..._

_Next time: The pope meets the Empress. And won't that be fun..._


	30. Chapter 30: Preparations and Advances

**Chapter****Thirty:**** Preparations and Advances**

Astha spent the remainder of that night writing out notices for planning meetings and inspections. It was dawn by the time she finished the last of them and gave them to Oyaji-san, but still...she was satisfied with the results of her efforts. There was plenty of time for them to be delivered by the morning courier. She had faith in her servants, and her business partners and managers.

By mid evening that night, she'd received confirmation from all of her city contacts, and by the following night, from all of her estate managers as well. She spent the rest of the evening organizing her paperwork for each visit, and went to bed tired, but confident that things were going smoothly.

She spent the next evening with household repairs, and packing for her trip to the outlying estates. She took a look in on the breeding program as well, and spent several minutes petting her tiger, Athena. It looked as if the great cat had found a mate this time around, which pleased her. Athena was an excellent guardian of the household, but also very even tempered and gentle. If her suspicions were correct, she'd have a litter of cubs soon. She made a note to see which of the tigers her own pet was favoring. If it was someone elses, then she'd have to discuss the breeding fees with them. She smiled, scratched Athena behind the ears, and returned to her work.

She spent the next three days in inspections. The first two were night visits to the farms she controlled on the outskirts of the country. Most of them were prospering, though one was near the Dark Lands, and was suffering a bit of damage from the radiation that sometimes seeped over. She took a look at the damage, spoke with the farm manager, and promised to inform the radiation technicians in the court about the situation, and ask what could be done to counteract the effects. But it wasn't that uncommon a problem, and it was one her people were well equipped to deal with. And other than that, her lands were prospering.

She returned, pleased with how things were going. To her surprise, she found a message from Abel. It reassured her that he was well, and that he'd only called on a whim. It ended with a note that Oyaji-san had mentioned that she might be in the city to talk to her partners in trade, and a query as to whether or not she'd mind if he joined her.

Astha smiled and wrote a quick reply back, telling him when she intended to visit her merchant partners, and asking if, perhaps, he could join her, to give his opinion on the tailoring work being done for the Vatican members. She sent it off with one of her staff, and pretended not to notice the smiles that accompanied it. Her servants, like anyone elses, were interested in their master's relationships, particularly potentially romantic ones.

She was down to the shops an hour after sunset, and wasn't at all surprised to find a slender figure waiting for her. Abel was leaning against a nearby wall, dressed casually. He looked up as she approached and smiled warmly. "Miss Astha."

"Nightroad." She returned the smile. "You've been well?"

Abel laughed. "Yes, I have. Seth and I have done some talking, but honestly, between preparations for Alessandro, and preparations for the Summer Gathering...I've been far too busy to get into much trouble."

Astha laughed. "I've never known being busy to keep you from getting into trouble. Still...it's good you're doing well." She gestured to the shop. "Shall we take care of business?"

"Oh, certainly. Though I do hope you'll let me take you to dinner afterward." Abel grinned. "And, if you have time, perhaps a quiet walk?"

She nodded. "I'd like that."

The business she wanted to conduct wasn't really all that complicated. Most of her interest was in the shipments they'd begun receiving from Albion, and how both her own merchants and her partners in the clothing business were handling it, as well as the response from their customers. As she'd expected, her merchants were still experimenting, both with the dyes and the leather-work, and with the fabric. Her tailor associates had even managed to make up a few sets of clothing, both in Imperial and Outer styles. Neither the new styles nor the new product had really caught on yet, but then, she'd hardly expected it to become a booming market overnight. There had been some clothing and leather goods sold, and so far, no complaints. For such early stages in the venture, it was quite satisfactory.

Abel examined some of the work the tailors had done, then purchased a set of clothing in one of the Albion styles. He also added a request for another order. Astha watched him, wondering what he was up to, but she didn't want to press him. There was an odd look on his face, somewhat nostalgic, as he wrapped his clothing up and stowed it in the bag he was offered.

After that, they examined the clothing being made for the Vatican contingent. The work was progressing quite well. They'd already produced two or three suits for the Pope, and at least one or two for each of his retainers. Abel chuckled over the one for Pertros, with it's incorporated leather bracing, to create a flexible yet stylish layer of protection for him. He also approved the work for Alessandro, and most of the others that he knew, though he recommended a slightly deeper red for Caterina's clothing, and less ornamentation for Tres.

Finally, they left the shops. Astha breathed a sigh of relief. She was always interested in what her partners were doing, and how business was being handled, but she had very little patience for administration duties. Despite her curiosity, she preferred to be doing things, not talking about them, or going over paperwork. And really, as useful as the information was, trading details weren't her strong suit.

Beside her, Abel laughed. "Paperwork is a little boring, isn't it?"

She snorted. "I don't know how you handle it, with all these treaties. I certainly don't understand how the Duchess of Moldova can stand it. I swear, if being an envoy for the Empress didn't keep things relatively interesting, I'd go crazy."

Abel laughed again. "Oh, I doubt that. I'm sure someone of your intelligence and skills would find something to do. In the meantime though...perhaps we could find a bite to eat? There's an excellent cafe a few streets over, and they serve extremely good tea."

Astha grinned. "That sounds excellent."

Abel's smile brightened. "Right this way." He turned and led her through the streets, stopping in front of a small, well lit establishment. "Ah. This should be the place." He held out his arm. "Shall we?" Astha grinned again, took it, and allowed him to lead her inside.

The tea was excellent, almost as good as the tea she remembered receiving from Sister Kate. The food was simple, but delicious and well made. She and Abel kept up a light conversation through the meal, catching up and exchanging news. Afterward, they took a quick walk through the city, to the shore. It didn't take long to find a nice place to sit and watch the ocean.

Asthat watched as Abel settled himself onto the stone, setting his bag to one side. She gestured. "What was that you bought?"

Abel blinked, as if he'd forgotten what he was carrying. "Oh, just something I thought looked interesting." He shrugged. "Honestly...it was a bit of an impulse buy."

"Maybe, but I know you ordered something else." She studied his face. "If you're doing this just to support me..." She wouldn't put it past him.

Abel shook his head. "No, it's really nothing like that. It's just...Albion was once my home, even if I didn't admit it. At the very least, it's where I was born. And now I have several friends there, you know. But I always seem to be in some sort of uniform when I go there. Do you know, I've never once worn normal Albion clothing in any form?"

She blinked, startled. "Never?"

Abel shook his head. "As a child, I was always forced to wear the Underground lab uniform, and then the military uniform for the Red Mars Project. By the time I returned, I was already a priest in the Vatican, so..." He gestured to the bag. "I've seen that style before, and I thought it looked nice, so I thought I might try it. Just once at least."

"I see." She shook her head, wondering at the kind of life he'd led. "I look forward to seeing you in it then." Silence fell between them again, and she broke it with another thought. "How are the preparations going?"

"Quite well, actually. We've gotten most of the rooms refurbished and aired out, done some alterations on the decorating to make our guests more comfortable, without being obvious that we're catering to them. The hardest part was moving the furniture around, and getting what we wanted for the rooms, but we're mostly finished."

Astha smiled at his warmth and enthusiasm. "That's excellent news." She looked out over the water. "Will you be attending the Summer Gathering?"

"Oh, certainly." Abel made a rueful face, though his eyes were smiling. "Summer _is_ Seth's favorite season, you know. She'd be very put out with me if I didn't attend." His eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Besides, there happens to be an absolutely stunning woman I hope to meet there, so I can ask her for a dance. If she's not too busy."

Astha returned his grin in kind. "I'm sure she'll find the time. After all, any woman would be honored to share a dance with you." She glanced at the sky, already beginning to lighten, and rose to her feet. "I should return home. I have some reports to write."

"Of course." Abel rose as well, stretching as he reached a standing position. "I suppose I ought to head back as well. I'm sure Seth will have something for me to do." He smiled, then leaned forward to brush a gentle kiss across Astha's cheek. "I'll see you later, Miss Astha."

She caught his shoulder before he could move away, then turned her head to kiss him directly on the mouth. She held him for a moment, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, then released him to smile into his eyes. "You can count on that, my partner."

Abel's smile widened. His fingers caressed her hand gently, then released her as he stepped away, vanishing into the faint light of dawn with a last smile and a wave. Astha watched for a long moment, then turned and headed for home, a smile on her face.

She reached the outer gardens as real dawn broke over the horizon. She felt tired, and satisfied, and in a much better frame of mind for tackling reports. Still, it didn't stop her from making a quick detour to find Athena, to give the tiger a thorough grooming and looking over. The big cat was as affectionate as ever, eager for a good scratch behind the ears and under the chin. Astha gave her a long brushing, and some well deserved attention, then rose and went inside to deal with the reports.

She finished the household reports by the following evening. The rest of the week she spent in the annual household organization and cleaning. Oyaji-san handled most of it but her office, with it's sometimes confidential paperwork, and her personal quarters, were hers alone to go through. She spent the better part of three evenings going through old reports and odd paperwork, deciding what was still relevant and what could be safely consigned to the fireplace. Then another evening going through her extensive wardrobe. She had several items that were out of date, and most of her summer wardrobe, as usual, needed a bit of freshening. She wasn't normally the most fashionable of the elite, but after becoming Constantine's assistant, she'd made sure to update her clothing more frequently. It simply wasn't appropriate for her to dress in outdated garments, not when serving as a diplomat, or aide to the Empress's brother.

She made arrangements with her servants to air out and clean the garments she would still wear, to put her winter wardrobe into storage, and donate the older clothing to merchants in the city. There were plenty of Terrans in the deeper parts of the city who were willing to buy clothing the nobles disposed of, knowing it would be in good repair most of the time. For the rest, the tailors and cloth dealers would salvage it, pick apart the threads, and use it in the creation of new outfits, or as training pieces for young apprentices.

Athena began showing the first signs of pregnancy, including increased appetite and a hint of broodiness. Astha had noted her tiger's chosen mate a few days ago. It was a fine beast, one she recalled as being from a litter a year or so after Athena's. Now that it looked like the attraction was bearing fruit, she wrote a message to the Duke to whom the beast belonged. The man came over the following evening to look both tigers over. After some discussion, Astha returned half the man's breeding fees, and promised him first pick of the cubs.

She had to admit, she was looking forward to having a litter from Athena. Her own pet was an excellent guard, but also a good companion, and well trained. She watched her tiger dozing in the yard, smiling as she remembered how, on their first assignment together, she'd offered to let Abel become her cat groomer when the Empire took over the world. Back then, it had been a joke. She hadn't thought she'd see him again. Or that, he'd be older, much older, if she did.

_Perhaps I can give him one of the cubs._ She rather liked the idea. She had a feeling that Abel would remember that initial meeting, and her final remark to him, as well as she did, and find the humor in the gift. Besides that, if the cubs were as even tempered as their mother, they would make good companions for Abel. She shelved the idea for when the cubs were born, just before fall, and made a note to ask Mirka or Baibars discreetly if the Empress would be interested in a cub as well.

Two nights later, the Summer Gathering arrived. Astha woke early, while there was still light in the sky. She wasn't as fond of Gatherings as some of the others, but still...she was looking forward to this one, if only as a chance to speak with the Duchess of Moldova about the cub for the Empress. Besides, she wanted to see Abel in the outfit he'd bought. She was curious how it would look on him, and how his attire would be received.

It was also the first Gathering since they'd become a couple. Astha frowned in the mirror as she adjusted the drape of her outfit. With everything that had been going on, she hadn't taken the time to discuss the matter with Abel. She had no idea how he intended to handle the situation, and she didn't want to do something to upset whatever plans he might have. But she also didn't want to hurt him, by acting too formal or cold to him. She sighed and resigned herself to acting as close to normal as she could, until she could get some idea of Abel's plans. She adjusted a final crease on her outfit, checked her jewelry and her hair, then turned to head down to her waiting carriage. She knew she'd be early, but there was no point in waiting and fussing about her rooms.

As it turned out, she was one of the first to arrive. Mirka was there, but the Duchess of Moldova was always one of the first at any function within the Imperial Star Palace. It was part of her responsibility, as the head of Her Majesty's Council, unless she was unavailable for some reason. Baibars was also there, in his capacity as the Chief of the Yenceri, and a few other nobles most of whom were known for arriving early, waiting until the Empress arrived, and then leaving early. Astha had done that often enough that no one acted particularly surprised with her early presence.

A glance at the clock told her it was just past eight. The Empress, she knew, would arrive at nine, when true dark began to fall. Constantine would most likely arrive with her. The majority of nobles would likely arrive within the next half an hour. She sighed, collected a glass of wine, and sought out the Duchess of Moldova.

She spent most of the next half hour in conversation with Mirka. The Duchess approved of a tiger for Constantine, but admitted that the Empress was fond of smaller animals, one reason the Duchess herself kept small house cats. Seth's preference was for birds, the occasional squirrel, and other small creatures. Astha filed the knowledge away for future reference.

The rest of the discussion revolved around the upcoming visit from the Vatican. Mirka had seen pictures of the pope, and was eager to meet him. She'd also done a great deal of the requisitioning for the furnishings for the pope and his entourage. She brought Astha up to date on the details of preparations, and in return, Astha told her as much as she could about the personalities of the Pope, Bishop Sforza, Brother Petros, and the rest of the entourage.

She was somewhat embarrassed that she couldn't give more detailed information on all of them, but Mirka only smiled. "Not having the information makes things more interesting. Besides...the Pope coming here? Even in disguise? That wasn't something I expected to happen in my lifetime, perhaps not even Ion's. Even if we're in for some surprises, this is such a wonderful development."

Astha nodded. "It is."

Slowly, the crowd of guests increased. She and Mirka went their separate ways, greeting nobles, exchanging news. It took work, but Astha finally located the Duke who owned Athena's mate, and gave him an update on the tigers, particularly Athena's pregnancy. Her tiger had so far suffered no problems, and it looked as if everything was going well. They spent a few moments discussing possible arrangements for the cubs, then drifted apart once more.

Then, on the stroke of nine, the great doors to the Inner Court were opened, revealing the solemn official who was the Imperial Herald. "Announcing the presence of Her Majesty, Augusta Veradica, the first and only! And the First Prince, August Constantine!"

Every noble in the room immediately dropped to their knees as the Empress's throne came through the door. Astha snuck a quick glance. Constantine was there, pacing gracefully beside the throne as rose to the dais. Once it had settled, he extended a hand and lifted the Empress from her seat.

"Rise, my beloved children." There was a rustle of clothing as the nobles did as commanded. "I welcome all of you here, tonight. Enjoy yourselves to the fullest." Then the Empress seated herself, and a band began warming up. The center of the hall was cleared for dancing.

Astha could hear the ripples of conversation flowing around the hall. There was a lot of surprise and interest in those whispers, and she couldn't blame them. She was still staring at Constantine.

She recognized the style, similar to the clothing that Lord Walsh had worn when they'd visited Albion, though this was slightly more ornate. He was wearing a silver-gray shirt, just a shade or two darker than his hair, satin or fine silk by the look of it. It had a high collar, unbuttoned at the top. He wore it with darker slacks, a closer fit than she'd observed in Albion men, and black boots. Over the shirt he wore a deep, emerald green jacket, the edges trimmed in silver and gold, and over that, the long, almost cloak-like jacket she'd seen Virgil Walsh wear. Deep black, with the Imperial insignia on the shoulders, also traced with silver and gold. The cuff-links of the jacket were gold and emerald. He wasn't wearing the stiff, crown-like cap that most nobles wore, including the Empress. Instead, he had his hair tied partially back, away from his face, but had left his head bare. His only jewelry was the pendant that held his personal seal, symbolizing his rank.

He looked...stunning. The clothing was elegant enough for any function, but the simple style of it suited him in a way that the jeweled and layered styles of the Imperial Court didn't. It was clothing that suited both his natural humbleness and quiet nature, and his rank and status. To Astha, it was as if he'd created an outfit that completely merged the priest he had been with the man he was now. And the result was impressive.

There was a call to announce the first dance of the evening. Astha saw him turn to the Empress, then take her hand and lead her to the floor. By now, the court had gotten enough used to it that they didn't vacate the floor the minute the Empress and her brother set foot on it. Certainly, they gave the Imperial pair plenty of room, but at least they didn't all rush away to the corners of the ballroom. Astha considered a moment, but she didn't have a partner, so she edged closer to the floor to watch.

The music started, and she kept her eyes on Constantine. The outfit he'd chosen was excellent for dancing, and the way the long coat swirled around him, in time to the music, added an air of grace and mystique to his movements. Astha could hardly take her eyes off him, and from the murmurs going around the room, she wasn't the only one to have noticed the effect.

The song came to an end, and Astha watched as Constantine escorted his sister back to the throne. She wanted to approach him, but there were other nobles already crowding him, and several of them held higher rank than she did. She sighed, then went and got herself a refill of her wine glass, trying to ignore the butterflies that were still dancing in her stomach.

She spent the next several minutes circulating the room, talking to people. Several of them wanted to know if she recognized Constantine's new style, and were extremely interested in where they could find other examples, or purchase their own. By the end of the first hour, Astha knew that she needed to send word to her merchants to buy more of the Albion cloth, as well as word to Virgil and Vanessa on other Court styles in Albion. She also knew that her tailor associates were going to be busy for months.

She'd just finished a conversation with another pair of noblewomen, asking on feminine styles, when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned.

Constantine was there, smiling. Astha swallowed, then bowed. "My Lord."

"Duchess of Kiev." She straightened, and he held out a hand in a formal gesture of invitation. "May I ask you for a dance?"

"Of course." She took his hand, let him lead her onto the floor. It was a couples dance, moderately slow. They settled into the rhythm, then she spoke. "You've caused quite a stir tonight."

Constantine...Abel laughed. "Yes, well. It wasn't entirely intentional. But I did like the outfit, and Seth said I might as well. Besides, I recall a certain lady of my acquaintance saying that she wanted to see me in Albion garb."

Astha grinned. "So I did." She studied him. Up close, he looked just as handsome and regal as he had before. "Well, you made quite an impression, my partner." She smiled into his eyes. "I suspect my business partners and I will be quite busy keeping up with the demand after tonight." She glanced over his outfit. "Was this what you bought that night?"

"Ah...no. That was a bit more casual. But I wanted to know if I could get something formal, and your friend said he'd try. I picked it up just yesterday. I really think they did a superb job. It was well worth the wait and the money."

"Yes it was."

They turned a few more steps, then Abel spoke, his voice quieter. "Ah...Miss Astha...would you partner me for the next dance as well?"

Astha blinked. "A second dance? You know that will cause comment."

"Well, yes. But I...well, I don't really like a great deal of attention, but still...I would rather have my attentions made known. It's...I should think that it would cause less trouble in the end." Abel's ears were turning pink. "Besides...He grimaced. "I swear...the sheer number of people who keep asking me about their daughters, or, heaven help me, flirting with me...I know the Duchess of Moldova doesn't mean it, but really, even her..."

Astha smirked, suddenly a bit more comfortable. "You want to use me as a shield against your admirers, Nightroad?"

Abel looked sheepish. "Well, perhaps a little. But really...I wish to be open about my feelings. And...it's easier for you, isn't it? If I ask you for a second dance?"

She understood what he was asking, and it sent warmth through her. Making their tentative relationship known in public like this would make it appear that _he _was courting _her _rather than her pursuing him. It wouldn't stop all the talk, but it would certainly cut down on some of it. And, as she'd been a envoy for years before she'd even met Father Nightroad or Constantine, and one of the primary contacts between Vatican and Empire, there couldn't even be much claim that she'd used him for her own position. There would be some jealous muttering, there always was, but nothing she couldn't handle.

The dance slowed to a stop. Abel stopped, still holding her hand. "Miss Astha?"

She smiled. "I would be honored to be your partner for a second dance." The song was called. "It sounds like a fast one."

Abel's smile was warm, and just a little...challenging, or perhaps mischievous. It wasn't an expression she saw on his face often, but she liked it. "Oh, I think I can keep up." Then the music started, and Abel spun her into the steps of the dance without another word.

It was obvious that he'd been practicing. But more than that, Astha felt the difference in the way he was moving within the first few measures. There was a fluidity, a grace and intensity about him that hadn't been there before. He'd never been inattentive, but now he focused all his attention on her. The blue eyes were warm, serious, and never left her face, except when the dance called for it. Astha felt herself caught up in it until there was nothing left in her mind but the music and the two of them.

It was an incredible feeling, dancing with such a focused partner. Dancing with him. Despite her natural stamina and her skills, Astha felt breathless by the time the song wound to it's end. And a bit disappointed that it hadn't gone longer.

Abel's cheeks were flushed as well, a slight hint of perspiration on his brow. But he was smiling, a warm, brilliant smile. "Well...that was quite a dance, Miss Astha. I think I'd like a drink after that. Shall I bring you one as well?"

Astha shook her head. "I'll accompany you, my lord, if you don't mind."

Abel's smile was answer enough. "Of course I don't mind." He bowed, then took her hand and led her through the crowd.

Astha could hear the murmurs following them, running around the room like fire. She took a glass from Abel and sipped it, watching the nobles who were very intently pretending not to stare at the pair of them. She grinned over the top of her cup. "It seems you've created another stir tonight."

"Hmm...well, I can't say I'm very sorry for it, honestly." Abel smiled. "I'm a bit relieved actually."

"You and the Duchess of Kiev do make a most excellent couple." Mirka appeared around the table, holding a glass of her own and smiling with barely suppressed glee. "That was well handled, my Prince. And you, Duchess of Kiev."

"Thank you." Astha inclined her head to the Duchess.

Mirka smiled. "Her Majesty will be pleased. I suspect a large number of ladies will be disappointed, but..." She smirked. "I think the two of you will do well together." She tipped her glass to the two of them, then turned and vanished back into the crowd.

Astha would rather have not left Abel's side, but there were several nobles requesting the prince's attention, and several more she needed to speak to. Abel caught her eye and made a rueful face, then finished his wine and turned to the nearest lord politely. Astha followed his lead.

The next few hours passed reasonably smoothly. As expected, there were plenty of veiled questions about the relationship between herself and Constantine. Astha stuck to the truth. She'd met him while he was working undercover in the Outer, and they'd worked a joint mission, after which they had agreed to be tovarish. They'd renewed the association when he returned to the Empire. End of story. She freely admitted she found him to be handsome, and well mannered, and that she was fond of him and appreciated his attention. She made no response to any questions for further details. She wouldn't have even given that much, but she knew he was right. The less they hid, the less trouble they'd have later. She saw Constantine circulating the room, and wondered if he was dealing with the same questions she was.

The evening wound on, into early morning. Constantine led the Empress to the dance floor a few more times, and accepted dances from a few other ladies as well. He was perfectly polite to them, and he danced well, but the few times she had a chance to watch, she saw none of the intensity that had characterized their second dance. Nor did he appear to dance with any of them more than once. That knowledge made her mood considerably lighter.

Dawn was already sending golden light through the room before the Court began to disperse as the Gathering drew to a close. Finally, the musicians called for the last song. Astha found herself a spot near the floor. She suspected Constantine would dance the last song of the night with his sister, as he'd done before.

She watched him move toward the throne, speak to the slender figure seated on it, holding out his hand in a familiar gesture. She was too far away to hear what they said, but Constantine straightened, then turned, eyes searching the dance floor.

Blue eyes caught hers, and he smiled. He turned, said something to the veiled figure, then descended the steps. Astha watched, unable to do anything more than stare as he came to a stop before her and held out his hand. "Duchess of Kiev, may I request the honor of this dance?"

"I...yes, of course, my lord." She took his hand, moved out onto the floor with him as the music started. "The Empress..."

He laughed slightly. "This was actually her idea. To be honest, I was planning to dance the last song with her. I've done so at every other Gathering so far. But she insisted that she'd rather I asked you."

Astha smiled. "You are aware, my partner, that the last dance is either reserved for your escort, or for someone special?"

Abel laughed again. "Of course I am. And so is she. I do believe that was the entire point." His eyes caught hers, and he smiled again. Astha caught her breath at that smile, warm and kind and loving, without a hint of the darkness and sadness that seemed to follow him.

She swallowed, then forced herself to speak. "Well then...I am honored."

Abel's smile widened. "As am I."

The song was a slow, quiet one, as was custom for the last dance of the evening. Astha relaxed into the steps as Abel led her across the floor. She didn't normally favor slow dances, especially with the implied intimacy that came with them. But with Abel as her partner, it didn't seem nearly as awkward to her. She found herself smiling, enjoying the slow steps, the closeness, the feel of Abel's hands and the warmth of his proximity.

The song slowed, winding down. Abel led her through the final turn, then stopped. He held her a moment, then smiled and lifted her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "Thank you, Miss Astha."

She blushed. "It was a pleasure, my lord." She was tempted, for a moment, to do something far more aggressive than let him kiss her hand. But there were still members of the Court present, and she wasn't willing to go that far in public, even if the manners of a formal court hadn't been against it.

The sound of a deep gong startled both of them. Astha turned, to see the throne of the Empress withdrawing from the room, a veiled figure still seated on it. She blinked. "I thought you were the escort for the Empress."

Abel looked amused, and slightly exasperated. "Well, I was. However, it appears my sister has other ideas. I think she's implying that I should offer to take you home, actually." He smiled, his cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment, then held out his arm. "If you would do me the honor of permitting me to escort you, Astharoshe?"

She started to voice a polite refusal, something about their respective ranks, the fact that he was the First Prince and she was just a Duchess. Then she stopped. Ranks aside, it was proper custom for a nobleman to escort his lady, or a lady he was courting, home after the Gathering. The Empress had already indicated she didn't require his attentions at her side. She relaxed, then looped her arm through his. "The honor is mine." Abel grinned at her, and led her from the hall.

The journey back to the Kiev estates was quiet. The sun was above the horizon, somewhat too bright for her tastes, but warm even in the early morning. Astha was content to enjoy it, and the presence of the man beside her.

Abel stopped at the base of the stairs to the main door, but didn't release her. "Ah, Miss Astha...have you gotten caught up on your family business?"

"Of course." She considered telling him about the tigers for a moment, then discarded the notion. She did want to surprise him, after all. "Do you require my services as an envoy?"

"Well, not particularly at the moment." Abel was blushing. "It's just, if you aren't terribly busy, I thought perhaps you could come to the Palace. Not tonight, but perhaps the night after. We really should go over the preparations for Alessandro's arrival in a week, to see if there's anything we missed. And I need to go with you to pick up all the wardrobes, if their ready. Not to mention, since you'll be serving with me, Mirka and Baibars thought you ought to be familiar with the arrangements we've made, in regards to living areas, and how to navigate the Inner Palace if needed. Especially in regards to where His Holiness and Bishop Sforza will be staying, and the Roman guards." he swallowed. "It's not that we're expecting any trouble, you understand, it's just that..." He was beginning to look flustered, for some reason.

She put a hand over his mouth. "I understand perfectly, my partner." She grinned. "It's been a while. I'll be glad to return to my diplomatic duties, working with you."

Abel flushed a slightly deeper red, then laughed softly. "You know, I didn't want to bother you too much, but I really did miss you."

"I missed you as well." She reached up to touch his face, catching his attention. "You do know, if you escort a lady home for any reason other than duty, you're expected to kiss her before you part."

Abel didn't bother to respond verbally. His hand came up to touch her jaw, then he bent forward and kissed her. His kiss was warm, like the sun on her back, and Astha leaned into it.

After a moment, Abel broke away. Astha let him. There was a part of her wishing very much that he had done more, but they were standing in public. No doubt her servants were watching through the windows as it was, and talking like mad. She smiled up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Nightroad."

"I'm looking forward to it." Abel's thumb caressed her cheek, then he backed up three steps and bowed. "I wish you a pleasant rest, Miss Astha."

"You as well. Be sure you get some sleep." She smiled, then turned and went inside.

Oyaji-san was waiting to take her coat and hat, and offer a glass of water, and a gently murmured assurance that her maids were waiting for her, if she wished for a bath, or to go to bed. Astha felt tired, more than ready for bed, but it didn't stop her from turning to look out the window. Her eyes caught Abel's, then he waved, bowed his head once more, and turned away, headed back toward the Palace. Astha grinned, then turned to issue appropriate orders as she made her way to her bedroom. Half an hour later she was settled, the sheets pulled over her, already drifting away into slumber. Her last thought was one of contentment, and a little excitement.

No matter what happened with the Pope and his guards, one thing was certain. She was definitely looking forward to the next few days.

**_Author's Note:_**_ I'd originally intended to make this the Pope's visit, but these two really wanted some more time to just relax and get together. And for some reason...there was the whole thing with the tiger..._

_Anyway, a little bit of relaxation and such before the excitement hits. Next chapter: A Pope. An Empress. Several diplomatic persons and an even larger number of paranoid guards. What could possibly go wrong?_


End file.
